An Unexpected Life
by michimontgirls
Summary: Jack is a high school history teacher with a foster son. Elizabeth is a police officer in Philadelphia PD. Neither is a stranger to loss and they need each other...they just don't know it yet
1. Chapter 1

It's the night before the first day of school. Jack and 5 year old Hunter sat at the dining table of Jack's parents home. They were all enjoying a steady stream of conversation as they finished up their Sunday dinner.

"Wonderful as always, dear," Thomas Thornton said patting his now full belly.

"I agree with Dad. I don't think I could eat another bite," Jack added.

"Is that so? Cause I have a special dessert for us tonight!" Charlotte Thornton said to her family.

"Special? What is it?" Hunter asked, rising up slightly in his seat.

"How does chocolate back to school cupcakes sound?"

"Awesome! I'll take 2!" the young boy said causing laughter to erupt around the table.

"2?" Jack teasingly questioned. "I don't know about that, Hunter. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"But it's cupcakes! Chocolate cupcakes! My favorite!"

"How about you have one for now, and we can bring one home for after school tomorrow?"

"Okay fine," Hunter conceded.

"Alright then. I'll go get them now," Charlotte laughed as she began clearing the dishes.

"I'll help you, Mom." Jack stood and helped his mom carry the dinner dishes into the kitchen.

Charlotte placed the dishes into the sink for soaking and looked over at Jack, her face full of pride. "It's amazing what you've done with that little one in there, son."

Jack smiled. "He's a good kid. Just needed someone in his corner."

"True. I know Brenna would be proud of you."

Jack stared at her, feeling the familiar pains of grief in his heart.

Brenna Leveaux-Thornton was Jack's best friend and college sweetheart. They met freshman year but stayed just friends till their senior year. They loved each other and it seemed like the next logical step in their relationship. It wasn't a love like you would see in a Hallmark movie, but they were happy.

The winter after their first wedding anniversary, however, the Thornton's love story took a tragic turn.

Brenna was on her way home from a late shift at the hospital on an icy night in February. A semi truck on the road just ahead of her slid on the ice covered road and overturned. It happened so fast, there was nothing she could do.

Jack was lost. His wife and best friend was gone. It was as if his life had stopped too. He took a leave of absence from his job as a high school history teacher and spent most of his days just sitting in the fixer upper house they'd purchased that fall.

It wasn't until he found Brenna's old scrapbook that he felt he had purpose again. Inside she had clippings of her dreams for their home, including details for the room she'd envisioned would be for the foster children they hoped to take in together, both wanting to make a difference in the lives of others.

After pouring his heart into completing some of the work needed on the house, Jack filled out the application with DCF to be a single foster parent. He started out with respite care for a few months, taking in Hunter not long after. His hope was that in doing this he'd be able to move forward with their dream and feel closer to her again.

"Jack?" Charlotte called out to gain her son's attention. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay, Mom. It's not like I don't think of her. It's been 3 years, and sometimes it feels like yesterday."

He rubbed his temples as he sighed.

"Come on, I bet Dad and Hunter are really wanting dessert now."

After dessert, they all retired into the living room to watch a baseball game until it was time to go. Jack was so thankful for the support he had from his parents. It made being a foster dad possible. Thomas, a retired cop and Charlotte, a retired elementary teacher, understood the need for good solid homes for kids like Hunter. Both were happy to help in anyway they could.

"Alright bud, it's time to head home," Jack said messing with Hunter's wavy dark hair as he sat curled up next to him on the couch.

"5 more minutes?" he asked with his best puppy dog eyes.

"No can do. It's a school night! Someone's got his first day of kindergarten tomorrow."

"Okay, 3 more minutes?"

"Nope."

"2?"

"Not happening."

"1?"

"Okay, no more negotiating. Time to go," Jack grinned as he lifted Hunter up over his shoulder.

"Oh come on!" the boy groaned.

"Say goodnight, Hunter."

"Night night," he waved to Jack's parents, still being carried on Jack's shoulder.

"Goodnight, sweet boy, have a great day tomorrow!" Charlotte kissed his cheek and Jack's as well. Thomas nodded in agreement and patted Jack on the back.

Within a half hour they pulled into the drive of Jack's modest Philadelphia suburb home. Each home on North Street sat tightly together with a small but usable sized back yard. Just enough for Jack and Hunter to shoot soccer balls in.

"Do I have to go to bed?" Hunter asked as he took off his little black converse shoes and Batman hoodie, handing it to Jack to hang on the hook.

"Yeah, we stayed at Grammie Charlotte and Pop Tom's place a little longer than I had planned tonight."

"But I'm not even… tired," he yawned.

Jack let out a small laugh. "You aren't very convincing about that, bud."

"Okay," Hunter rubbed his eyes. "Can we read 3 books tonight?"

"Definitely!'

With that the little boy ran down the hall and up the stairs to get ready for bed. Jack smiled. Hunter brought pure joy into his life. It wasn't the same as when he had Brenna with him, but he was grateful for the blessing just the same.

When Hunter first came to stay with Jack, everything, including bedtime was a battle. Having never had real structure or routine before, Hunter felt the need to fight Jack at every turn.

Now was a different story, though. After almost 2 years with Jack, he was well adjusted and knew what was expected of him. Simply put, he was thriving.

Jack went up to help Hunter and found he was already in his PJs and was waiting in the bathroom for Jack to help him with his teeth.

"Can we read the Avengers book again?"

"Which one?" Jack asked as he rinsed out the toothbrush.

"Uh, the one with the blue cover."

"I don't know… that's a long one," Jack teased.

"But it's my favorite one ever and tomorrow is special and I really want to read it, pleeease?"

Jack tried his best to hold back his amusement. "Oh, why not?"

"Yay! I'll go grab it."

Hunter had Jack wrapped around his little finger when it came to books. So after not 3, but 5 books, Jack tucked him in snugly under his dark blue comforter.

"You okay, bud?" Jack asked noticing Hunter looking up pensively at the glow-in-the-dark stars placed on his ceiling.

"Yeah."

"Hmm, I know your "okay" face and I don't think that's it. What's up?"

"I'm scared."

"About…"

"Tomorrow. It's a big school."

"It is, but everything will be okay. Your teacher's an old friend of mine and remember when we went to check out the classroom?"

"There were forest animals painted on the walls."

"Right, wasn't that neat?"

"I guess," he groaned.

Jack sat on the bed and pulled Hunter close. "You don't like change, I know. Trust me pal, this will be good."

"Okay…"

Minutes later Jack kissed the boy's forehead and tucked him back in, leaving the now sleeping boy in his room.

He walked into his own bedroom and crashed hard on the large bed. It had been a good but long day. They'd tried to soak up every last bit of summer they could. Swimming at the beach, biking, and even shooting off rockets at the park. It had been a great day, but exhausting. Only thing that would have made it better would have been a partner to share it with.

…..

Elizabeth fed Snowball, her cat, turned off the lights, and crawled into bed.

Her room was a cool 70 degrees, her fan running in the window for white noise. The room was perfectly dark and she didn't hear any sirens coming in her open window. Those things should have made it possible to sleep, but they didn't. More often than not, she laid awake until early morning. Insomnia was her best friend ever since that night, 18 months before.

She had been waiting for Trevor, her fiancé, to arrive for dinner but he was late. He was never late. They both worked for Philadelphia PD. Both of them officers in the precinct, Trevor up for a promotion within the next month. She had loved him deeply. He was a kind, considerate, sweet man who made her heart beat faster just by thinking of him. His eyes were ice blue, his hair, blacker than black. His lips, soft and tender. He was wonderful and she would have married him.

The officers that came to her door, Lee Coulter, Trevor's partner, and Henry Gowan, their Captain, were her friends. When they insisted she sit and then removed their hats, she knew. They didn't need to form the words. Lee held her hand, tears rolling down his face. He missed him too.

So here she lay, just like any other night, waiting for blessed sleep to overtake her mind, her hand holding the engagement ring on the chain around her neck that would forever remind her of what wasn't meant to be.

She got up the next morning at 5:05 like always. She fixed herself a protein smoothie, grabbed her perfectly pressed uniform, and headed to the precinct to work out, arriving at precisely 5:30. She worked out for 30 minutes, showered, and was dressed and at her desk in time to see what her assignment was at 6:15.

"Officer Coulter, patrol, south end," Captain Gowan started. "Officer Redman, patrol, north end. Officer Thatcher, traffic patrol on Main. School begins today folks. We need to make sure those kids are safe."

"Yes sir!" they said in unison.

Captain Gowan continued to hand assignments and at precisely 7:15, Elizabeth placed her hat on her head, just above her tightly wrapped bun, and walked to her patrol car.

Before she got there, Lee stopped her. "Hey, Thatcher! Wait up."

"Lee, I really need to get to it."

"We have time." He touched her arm, not in a way that suggested anything except that he cared. "How are you?"

She met his eyes after a moment, trying to push away the emotion that wanted to escape. She knew what he wanted to know and she didn't want to bring up Trevor. "Fine, you?"

"I'm good. Missing my friend."

"I miss him too," she admitted, her hand finding its way up to where her ring lay, under her shirt.

"I meant you, Beth. We haven't talked in a long time."

"We see each other every day, Lee."

"We are cordial everyday. We don't talk. We used to talk all the time."

"Lee, we don't have time to get into this now." Her eyes filled with tears, as much as she tried to fight it.

"We need to make time. Beth, you and I both lost him. I can't pretend to know how badly it hurt you, but he was my partner and my best friend. I was there when it happened." He sighed, as if debating whether to continue. "I've been seeing a therapist and I was wondering if you would go with me."

"No thank you. I hope it helps you, though."

"It can help both of us."

"As I said, I'm fine. I need to go, Lee. I don't want to be late."

She took her job seriously. Lee teased her about how serious she was, that she never went out or spent time with friends. They had invited her to have drinks when they were off duty plenty of times, but since losing Trevor, she just kept to herself. It was easier not to feel.

Her one constant friend through everything, Abigail, had supported her since Trevor's death. She listened without judgement and held her hand or cried with her. But she always represented strength to Elizabeth, since her first husband had died, as well, and she truly understood the pain she felt.

As she pulled up to her spot past the elementary school, she flipped on her radar gun, and waited. As she waited, she felt the urge to speak with Abigail. It had been over a week since she had visited her. She owned a diner, "Abby's Eatery" and Elizabeth tried to eat there a few nights a week but somehow, time had gotten away from her. She told herself that she would make time after work. She needed an Abigail fix.

…..

Jack pulled into the parking lot of the elementary school just as the first buses began to arrive.

"You ready, Hunter?"

"If I say no, can we go home and watch TV?"

"Hunter…" Jack said in a warning tone. "It will be okay. And even if it isn't, I'm taking you out for pizza tonight."

"At Rocky's?"

"Is there any better?"

"No." Hunter looked out the window of all the kids running into the school. "Okay… let's go."

Jack stepped out of the hatchback and grabbed Hunter from the back. He handed him the new LL Bean backpack and matching lunch box from the back and helped Hunter put it on.

"Thank you for my new backpack, Jack. I like the dinosaurs on it and my name too."

"You're very welcome buddy." Jack smiled, thankful he spent the extra bucks to have Hunter's name embroidered on the front.

They walked hand in hand down the busy, wall decorated hallway until they found the room with the right teacher's name on it.

"Mr. Hickam," Jack said with a smirk as he walked into his old friend and Hunter's teacher's classroom.

"Mr. Thornton, and Hunter, good to see you guys!" Mike Hickam knelt down at the young boy's level.

Hunter stared at him, not saying a word.

"How about I give you guys a minute? You can go sit in our reading corner if you want."

Jack sighed, he had to get to his own class, but right now this little guy needed him. Hunter was a tough kid and he'd gone through a lot in his young life, but under his sometimes rough exterior was a sensitive and shy kid, who just wanted to know that everything would be okay.

They walked over to where Mike had set up a number of pillows and beanbag chairs next to a couple bookshelves. Jack sat down on one of the big bean bags and pulled Hunter down on his lap.

"What's up, man? We've met Mr. Hickam before remember?" He nodded. "Did you like him?" He nodded again. "So what gives?"

He looked around the room, watching all the kids run around before looking back at Jack. "You'll come back for me, right?"

Jack's heart broke. Before Hunter came to stay with Jack, his mother had a habit of taking Hunter places and forgetting to come back. Even though he felt safe with Jack, whenever the routine would change he'd get that old uneasy feeling again.

"Buddy, this will be just like last year at pre-k. You'll do your thing here and when we're both done I'll be back to get you from the after school program."

"You won't forget?"

"Never!"

They ran through the plan a couple more times until Jack felt Hunter was finally comfortable and walked him over to hang up his bag and lunch box. As they did, a couple of Hunter's preschool friends from the year before walked in. All three boys were excited to be together again.

"Alright pal, we ready?" Jack asked as he hugged the boy.

"Yup, I think so."

"Great! Now remember what we talked about, okay? Play nice, look people in the eyes, and remember that you are a smart, awesome kid."

They high-fived and Jack left, both looking back once as he walked out.

Jack walked out the school's main door and glanced at his watch and groaned. He was running very late. He pulled out of the elementary school parking lot and headed south on Main. He was in such a hurry, he had no idea just how fast he was going.

Elizabeth sat in her patrol car watching as each car went by. Nothing at all exciting until a forest green hatchback whizzed by.

"Here we go," she muttered, flipping on her lights.

Jack looked up in his rear-view window seeing the flashing red and blue police lights behind him.

"You have got to be kidding me," he groaned, pulling over at the next safe stop. He turned off the engine, rolled down the window, and watched as an average height, slender woman stepped out of the patrol car behind him.

"License and registration, sir."

Jack stared at the woman with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, losing his thoughts and mind entirely.

"Sir? License and registration."

"Right… right." He grabbed his information and handed it to her.

"Are you aware you were speeding in a school zone?"

"No. I mean yes. Well, not exactly," Jack sputtered. _"Dang, she doesn't look like any cop I've ever seen…"_ he thought.

"Jack Thornton," she read his name off his license. "So, care to explain?"

"Yes. I was dropping my foster son off at Fairview Elementary and he was nervous so I was running late. See, I'm a high school teacher and..." She looked at him as if annoyed, a look he found strangely adorable. He grinned at her, his deep set dimples flaring as he summed it up quickly. "So yes, I knew I was in a school zone but no, I didn't realize I was speeding."

"I see. Well Mr. Thornton, sit tight while I run your license okay?"

"Of course yes, whatever you need."

Once she was back at her car, he rested his head on the steering wheel, muttering to himself. "What is it with you Thornton? It's just a woman. A very serious, gorgeous looking woman who…"

"Mr. Thornton?"

Jack jumped at the sound of her voice, accidentally hitting the car horn in the process. "Yes?"

Elizabeth blinked rapidly at him, something about this man getting to her in a weird, new way. She cleared her throat and continued. "Here's your information. It appears you don't have any priors so I'm going to let you go this time with a warning. But please, do us all here in the city of Philadelphia a favor and mind the speed signs? Especially near the schools."

"I will Officer… Thatcher," he said reading the name off her tag.

"Alright then. Have a good day." Elizabeth turned to go back to her car and drove off.

Jack shook his head at the interaction and headed off to the high school. It had been years since Jack noticed a woman. So what was it about Officer Thatcher? _"Her eyes for one,"_ he thought. _"And I can't say I've ever seen those uniforms look that good on anyone else before."_

He laughed at himself, pushing the thoughts away and switching his focus to the day ahead.

…..

Jack parked his car in the elementary school parking lot, completely exhausted. His previously pressed button down shirt was slightly wrinkled and untucked. His navy blue tie hung loosely around his neck and his cowlick sat completely untamed. After being pulled over early that morning, he made it to his classroom with only a few minutes to spare from the first bell, making him feel like he was playing catch up all day.

He walked into the school gym, scanning the room for Hunter. Jack let out a soft laugh when he saw him across the room playing basketball with a few kids and Mike Hickam.

"Jack!" Hunter yelled with the biggest grin and ran to Jack's open arms.

"Hey, buddy! How was your day?"

"Not scary at all! Mikey and Josh are in my class, we played a lot." Hunter paused to catch his breath before continuing. "The new kids were nice too."

"Glad to hear it!" Jack looked up as Mike approached. "What about this guy? Mr. Hickam any good?" he teased.

"Yeah, he's really funny. He even played basketball with us!"

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah. He said I'm good, better than you even."

"He said what?" Jack laughed, remember all the games of three on three he, Mike, and their friend Jesse played in college.

Mike grinned. "Yeah, I had to ask who taught him how to shoot like that. Certainly wasn't you."

"Hardy har har, Mike. We all knew who the real ball player was."

"Yeah, Jesse." They both laughed. "Hunter, why don't you grab your bag from the corner over there and you and Jack can head out. I think I remember you were saying you were having pizza for dinner?"

"Yeah at Rocky's! Be right back!" he said running off as fast as his legs could carry him.

They both watched Hunter from the other side of the gym.

"Hey Mike, how'd he do today?"

"Better than you by the look of you," Mike said gesturing up and down Jack, who laughed.

"Yeah, started it all by getting pulled over after I left here."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"That's rough."

"It wasn't… the worst experience," Jack thought back on the beautiful cop that had pulled him over. He had no interest in pursuing anyone, but something about her had stuck with him. Jack pushed the thoughts away and refocused on Hunter.

"But really, how was he?"

"Great! A little hesitant at first but he warmed up quickly. He's a great kid Jack."

"That he is," Jack beamed.

"Any word on what the future might hold in regards to him?"

"Nothing yet. I'm trying not to get my hopes up right now."

"I hear ya."

"It's hard though. I mean, his mom's missed the last two scheduled visits and never calls when she's suppose to. He deserves better than that."

"I hope it works out for you two, man. You deserve it too."

"Thanks."

"Ready!" Hunter exclaimed running up.

They said goodbye to Mike and headed off to dinner.

…..

Elizabeth left her hat in her patrol car and walked into Abby's, very tired and in need of a chat.

"Officer Thatcher! Well, it's been a while, ma'am," Abigail teased as she walked up to Elizabeth.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just thought maybe we could talk?"

Abigail nodded. "Go have a seat. I'll join you as soon as I tell Dottie that I'm taking a break."

Elizabeth walked over to the back booth where she normally sat, grateful the diner wasn't very busy. Abigail brought them both a cup of coffee and sat across from her. "Ok, Elizabeth, don't take this the wrong way, but you look terrible."

"Gee, thanks."

"Still not sleeping?"

"I sleep."

"Four hours a night doesn't count." Elizabeth sipped her coffee and sighed. "Hey, maybe you should see someone, Elizabeth."

"I'm not interested in dating anyone and I really don't see how that could possibly help me."

"Not a date." Abigail patted her hand. "A therapist."

"Not you, too. I'm fine. I don't need to see a therapist."

"Someone else suggested it?"

"Lee did. He wants me to go with him to his." Abigail didn't speak and Elizabeth knew what she was thinking by the look on her face. "It's a bad idea. I don't want to talk to a complete stranger about my sleeping habits or the loss of my fiancé. It's no one else's business."

"Elizabeth, I'm your friend. I only want to see you happy and frankly, dear, you aren't."

"Maybe not, but I'm getting by. It's only been 18 months. I need more time."

"For what? What are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for it to stop feeling wrong to smile. I walk into that house every night and have that same crushing memory that I'm never going to see him again. He never came that night, Abigail. He pulled someone over and they shot him, for no reason. When that stops being what I think about every single night, maybe I'll move forward. Until then, this is what you get." She stood up and straightened her shoulders, determined not to cry in public. It wouldn't do to have a police officer cry in the middle of dinner hour. "Thanks for the coffee."

Abigail stood and touched her hand. "Hey, I'm worried about you. You say it's only been 18 months, but I say, it's been 18 months. It's time to do something about the way you're feeling. It isn't good for you not to sleep. Pretty soon, it will affect your job and that won't be good for anyone." Elizabeth looked up when the door opened. A look of intrigue passed over her face and then disappeared just as quickly. "Did you see someone you knew?"

"No, I thought so, but it wasn't." Abigail looked at the man who walked in, tall, dark hair, thin build, handsome.

"He's pretty handsome."

"I guess." He wasn't nearly as handsome as the man she had pulled over that morning.

"Who did you think he was?"

"Just a man I pulled over this morning." Elizabeth felt an unwanted blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks.

"Ooohh. Cute huh?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm not looking to start seeing anyone now and I'm sure I'll never see him again anyway."

"You know his name so you could arrange to see him again."

"No, thank you."

"Elizabeth, take a seat. I'm guessing you haven't eaten dinner, so I'm going to get you my meatloaf and mashed potatoes."

"I'm not hungry. I need to get home." Despite her words, home was the last place she wanted to go.

"Sit." Elizabeth knew it was useless to fight her friend at this point, so she sat. As she waited, she stared out the window, trying to force her mind not to think of Trevor. Instead, she watched the rain that had just started falling as it hit the pavement and the windshield of her car. Trevor loved the rain. He would stand out in it, getting soaked, his mouth open toward the sky, just because.

"Elizabeth?" Abigail said gently, putting her plate down in front of her.

"Yeah?" She wiped a tear and looked at her food. It smelled good.

"You ok?"

"Of course." She picked up her fork and pushed it into her potatoes. She didn't feel like eating it.

"Eat, please."

"Can I take it to go?"

"So you can go home and feel sad and not eat? I don't think so. I'm not letting you leave until you've eaten half of what's on this plate." Elizabeth took a small bite of potatoes and then laid down her fork.

"Abigail? What if I never feel better?" So much for no crying in public. Now her tears fell in earnest, splashing onto her hand and the table.

"You will, and forgive me for saying so, but I think deep down you don't want to feel better because it would mean letting go of him, at least a bit."

Elizabeth loved Abigail because she was blunt, she told you what she thought, but in a loving way. That's what she needed. In this case, she knew that Abigail was right. Letting go of Trevor hurt almost as bad as losing him in the first place. It meant admitting that he was never coming back to hold her hand or tell her he loved her or to stand in the rain.

…..

A bit later, Elizabeth unlocked her door, immediately flipping the light switch next to the door as she entered.

"Meow, meow," Snowball greeted, rubbing against her legs and purring loudly.

"Hey, Snowy, hungry girl?" With a few more frantic meows, the little black cat with green eyes sat by her dish, waiting as her person gave her a hand full of food. "There you go." Elizabeth patted her head and then went to change out of her uniform.

She pulled on her Philly PD t-shirt and paired it with her black yoga pants and fuzzy socks. She wandered into the kitchen, suddenly feeling like mint chocolate chip ice cream.

She put two scoops into a mug, added a few chocolate chips, poured a tiny bit of milk over it and added a cherry. "Yum," she whispered as she shuffled over to the couch to settle in. She picked up her remote and turned on Netflix, flipping through her queue of endless old movies. "Casablanca sounds good tonight," she told Snowy who had joined her on the couch to bathe.

As she watched her beloved characters on the TV screen, her mind wandered a bit. Trevor used to sit next to her and watch the black and white movies, pretending to enjoy them, his arm around her, happy to provide a shoulder to cry on or to protect her from the bad guys. She didn't need protection, she was a cop for goodness sake, but she liked that he thought she needed it.

Her eyes wandered up to the picture on the shelf above the TV. It was from the night he had proposed. He had taken her to dinner and during dessert, he had knelt next to her with the ring in his hand. Of course she had accepted and then the waitress offered to take their picture. Their faces showed pure happiness and love as she kissed his cheek and flashed her ring at the camera.

A tear squeezed out of her eye and made its way down her cheek. Snowy, sensing her distress, meowed and pushed her head into Elizabeth's hand, purring. "I'm sick of this, Snowy. I don't want to feel like this anymore but I don't know what to do."

She didn't want to do therapy. She had Abigail, after all. She thought back to her conversation with her and a thought came to her. She would sell the house. Start new, somewhere without so many memories. "We're gonna move, Snow. What do you think?" Snowball meowed and curled up on her lap. Elizabeth took that as a positive sign and felt herself getting just a tiny bit happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**PHILADELPHIA PD PRECINCT**

"Lee, do you know any good realtors?"

"Realtors? Sure, I used Flo Blakely from HV Realty. Are you moving?"

"Yeah. I think it's best."

"How far are you moving?"

"Not too far. Don't want a lengthy commute." Elizabeth didn't make eye contact with Lee, she just kept working on her computer.

Lee walked over, pulled a chair next to Elizabeth, and leaned toward her. "I think it's a good idea, Beth."

She kept her eyes on her screen, but slowed her mouse movement. "I need to do something. I'm so lost."

He put his hand on her arm to get her attention. "I am too. That's why I suggested…"

"I know. I don't….I'm not comfortable with therapy. I need to do this my way." She sat back and looked at him. "I could use your help, though."

"You got it. Just tell me what you need."

"First, I want to thank you for being patient. I have been pushing you away but you didn't give up on me."

"Beth, we both lost him. We are both struggling. I think we need each other."

"Me too." Before she succumbed to tears, she took a deep breath. "So, Flo Blakely?"

"Yeah. I think I have a business card." He handed it to her and then looked her in the eye. "Let's go get some coffee."

"Ok." They walked to Starbucks a few blocks away.

As they waited for their order, they chatted. "So, what made you decide to move, Beth?"

"My friend Abigail helped me to see that holding on to Trevor and all the memories was stopping me from being happy. I cry whenever I think about him or look at his picture or sit in my living room thinking how he never came home that night and that I will never see him again. I barely sleep and I don't eat well. I'm just skating by and I don't want to be that way."

"For me, I blamed myself. I was in that car, Beth. He walked up thinking he was just going to get the guy's license and registration and maybe if I'd gone instead…"

"You might be the one gone now, Lee."

"I know it wasn't logical but I still felt it was my fault. I know now that it wasn't."

"Copper 1, Copper 2, order up!"

She smiled at the barista and walked up to get their coffee. "Which one am I?"

"1," she said. "Have a great day, ma'am."

"You too." She walked over to Lee and handed him his cup. "Ok, Number 2, let's get back to work."

Jack had just finished teaching his 3rd class of the day. He couldn't help but be distracted by his own thoughts. Something about the beautiful Officer Thatcher was sticking with him, no matter how hard he tried to shake it. He wasn't looking for anyone in his life. He was pretty sure he wasn't ready. And now he just felt guilt at the thought of finding another woman attractive.

He was ready to break for lunch when he realized he had been so busy that morning getting Hunter ready, he completely forgotten his lunch. Instead of spending money on the mysterious food in the cafeteria, he decided to head down the street to one of his favorite places and see an old friend.

Jack walked into Abby's diner and walked right to the counter.

"Jack Thornton! It's been too long!" the owner and Jack's good friend Abigail said as she came around the counter to give him a big hug.

"Hey Abigail. Good to see you."

"Here for lunch?"

"Yup, got any specials?"

Before much time had past Abigail had placed a delicious looking sandwich and fries in front of him. They chatted while he ate, catching up on life for a while.

"You alright Jack?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I've known you for a while, Jack, so tell me, what's bothering you?"

Jack took another bite of his sandwich, staying silent for a long time. "I noticed someone yesterday."

"You noticed someone? A woman kind of someone?" Jack nodded. "And I assume this is the first woman you've noticed since Brenna?" He nodded again.

"I feel like I'm betraying her in some way."

"Oh Jack, you aren't betraying her at all. I watched the two of you, you were a devoted and loving husband to her."

"She deserved it."

"And you, dear Jack, deserve to be happy again."

"I'm ok. I'm not depressed anymore."

"That doesn't mean you're happy."

"No, I suppose not."

The conversation drifted off to lighter topics and before Jack knew it, it was time to head back to school.

"Lunch was great as always, Abigail. Thanks!"

"Anytime, Jack! And bring that boy in soon, its been ages since I've seen him."

"Will do."

"One more thing…" she said stopping him at the door. "This person that you noticed, what was she like?"

Jack let out an involuntary chuckle. "She's a cop."

"A cop?" Abigail was surprised and even more curious now.

"Yeah, she uh, pulled me over for speeding," he shook his head and smiled. "Anyway, have a nice day Abigail."

"You too Jack. You too."

At lunch, Elizabeth left a message for Flo asking for a return call. She didn't expect it to happen so soon, however. By the time she clocked back in, her phone had a voicemail.

"Good afternoon, this is Flo Blakely from HV Realty. This message is for Elizabeth Thatcher. I would be happy to assist you in selling your current home and finding your new one. Please email me or call at your convenience and we can set up a time to meet. Have a fabulous day!"

The woman was so bubbly, Elizabeth could barely handle it, but she would give her a shot. She needed to give her a shot. She called her back quickly and agreed for her to come over that evening at 5pm.

She arrived home that night at exactly 5pm, just as Flo arrived. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Thatcher," she said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Flo. Nice to meet you, Officer."

"Just Elizabeth." They started walking up her sidewalk and into her home.

"The outside needs some landscaping," Flo told her.

"Yeah, I don't really have a green thumb."

She walked to the door and unlocked it, flipping the light switch. "Meow, Meow!" Snowy greeted.

"Hi, Snowy. How's my girl?"

"A black cat named Snowy?"

"Snowball actually. I found her abandoned in the snow when she was just a couple weeks old. It made sense to me."

"Well, I have to say, regardless how the outside looks, the inside is immaculate and is in good condition." Flo walked around the living room and made her assessment. "You married, Elizabeth?"

"No, ma'am. "

She was staring at the engagement picture above the TV. "What happened?"

Apparently super bubbly on the phone and nosy went hand in hand. "Killed in the line of duty."

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth nodded.

"That's why I'm looking to sell. Too many memories here. I need to move on."

They finished the assessment and agreed on hiring a landscaper to tackle the yard. Once that was done, pictures would be taken and the house would be listed.

Elizabeth told her what she was looking for in her new home, including the price range. "I see. Well, I have a few that I can show you if you don't mind a fixer upper."

"To some extent, I am pretty handy. When can we see them?"

"I'll give you a call tomorrow."

Jack picked up Hunter and headed home for some quality soccer time in the back yard. With his lesson plans done for the rest of the week, he was able to just enjoy himself.

"Hunter goes to the left... he goes to the right… he shoots.. he… SCORES!"

Hunter laughed. This was his favorite time of the day, one on one time with Jack.

"Alright bud, time to call it a day."

"Oh come on! Next point wins?"

"I'd love to but it's almost dinner time, and I have no idea what we're eating tonight."

"I can help with that." They both looked up as a curly haired blonde woman stepped out onto the deck. "Good evening, boys!"

"Hi, Rosie!" Hunter called out as he ran to her.

"Hey there, big man! How is my favorite kindergartener doing today?"

"I'm good! Just beat Jack at soccer."

"You didn't beat me!" Jack said with a playful grin.

"Yes I did!"

Rosie laughed at the exchange. "Well, I brought dinner for you tonight."

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

"Chicken cordon bleu, I learned how to make it in my cooking class!"

"Sounds weird."

"Hunter…" Jack said giving him a warning tone.

"I mean, sounds delicious Rosie." Hunter gave his best smile, causing the two adults to laugh.

"That's better, bud. Care to join us, Rosie?"

"I was hoping you'd ask, brother," she gave him a warm smile.

"So is this the cooking class you joined to meet guys?" Jack whispered.

"As a matter of fact it is."

Jack laughed. "You realize the only men in those classes are ones who are there to make the women in their lives happy?"

"Not true! I may have met someone."

"You're kidding."

"Nope! He's a very attractive police officer!"

"Not as attractive as mine," he spoke under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Let's eat!"

They all sat down to a dinner that was so wonderful, even Hunter had seconds. Rosie hung out at Jack's until after bedtime. She read a story to Hunter as he had requested before letting Jack finish with bedtime.

Once the little man was snug in his bed, Jack came down the stairs and joined Rosie in the kitchen.

"I opened a beer for you." She held it out for him.

"Thanks. You want anything?"

"I have my wine," she said holding up the glass as they clinked them together.

With the kitchen cleaned, they headed out to the living room.

"I haven't been here in awhile. I like what you've done with the place," Rosie teased, knowing not much had changed in the house in the last year.

"You know it's a work in progress."

"I do, and honestly what you've done is wonderful." She walked down the hall and could see straight into Jack's office. She noticed her sisters book on the edge of his desk. Rosie walked in and ran her hand gently over the cover. "She would love what you've done."

"I think so too."

"But you know… you don't have to build it for her anymore. She's… well she's not coming back."

Jack leaned back against the wall and sighed. "I've gone through that book there and finished everything how she wanted it. Problem is… she never finished with the whole house," he laughed. "Now I don't know what to do with the rest of it. I keep hoping she'll somehow tell me how to finish but…" he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Here's a thought, you could always help. Tell me what you think she would like."

"Oh, Jack be serious. You know as close as my sister and I were, we were like night and day. Besides, you knew her better than anyone."

"And yet, I have no idea what to do."

"Maybe you need to stop trying to do all of this for Brenna…"

"I know that," he sighed. "I just… I don't know who or what else to do it for."

Rosie took his hand and led Jack out to the living room.

"Now tell me, what is your favorite part of this whole house?"

Jack thought about it for a long moment and smiled. "Hunter's room. I remodeled it just like Brenna had it in her notebook. We wanted it to be as gender and age neutral as possible. We didn't know what kids we'd be taking in, you know?" Rosie nodded. "Once Hunter came to stay and I knew it was going to be long term, I asked him what he wanted. We painted and decorated it together."

Rosie watched Jack's face, it would brighten up whenever he talked about Hunter, and grow sad at the mention of her sister. She knew Jack had truly loved Brenna, but she also knew just how much Brenna loved him. She wouldn't want Jack to live like this.

"Look Jack, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Please tell me you aren't trying to get me out there again?" he groaned.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do. Jack, it's been three years. Just think about it?"

"Fine, I'll think about it."

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Elizabeth received a phone call first thing the next day regarding listings that Flo was excited to show her. Her heart pounded when she thought of how fast it was all happening. Lee offered to go with her to the houses for moral support for which she was grateful.

The first one was iffy. "Flo, I know that I have very little room to talk seeing as how there are landscapers at my home right now fixing my yard, but really? There's no grass, no trees…it's obviously not new construction…"

"Yes, it needs work but let's see the inside before we make any judgments."

Elizabeth looked at Lee who smiled and shrugged. "Can't hurt to look," he told her.

Two minutes later they were back outside. "Cockroaches? Dead spiders. A mouse. No," was all Elizabeth needed to say before they hopped back in Flo's vehicle and drove to the next one. "Clean. Add clean to my list of requirements for a home I want to buy."

The next home at least had grass and trees in the yard. They walked inside and Elizabeth was instantly confused. "Um does anyone else feel like this kitchen is leaning? Like if I let go of this counter I could fall over?"

"There may be an issue with their foundation," Flo said. "Nothing that can't be remedied. Let's head to the bathroom down the hall."

They walked down the impossibly narrow hallway that couldn't be up to code and into a bathroom. "It has shag carpeting. Who would do that? The color is like pea soup."

"You could always put tile in," Flo told her.

"Can we see something else that maybe doesn't need so much work?"

"For your price range, dear, I'm afraid in this neighborhood, a fixer upper is what you'll end up with."

"Maybe I should just stay where I'm at," she mumbled, feeling the wind go out of her sails quickly.

Lee took her hand. "Hey, Beth. This is only the second house. We will find a house for you that is perfect, or at least has potential. This is your chance to start over again and to be happy. Don't settle." She shook her head and let a tear fall.

"Maybe I'm not ready."

"Yes, you are and Trevor would want you to be happy again." He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Let's see the next house."

They saw two more houses but nothing was what Elizabeth wanted to deal with. She forced herself to try not to give up. Lee was right. She was ready to move on.

After Flo dropped them back at the station, Lee asked if she wanted to get dinner at Abby's.

"Sure. I'm starving."

"You, Beth? Lately you've barely eaten anything."

"I know. I'm trying to do better." They got in Elizabeth's car and drove down the street to the diner.

"Look who it is," Abigail said with a grin.

"Hi, Abigail," Elizabeth greeted with a hug. "I don't think I've introduced Lee to you. Lee Coulter, this is Abigail."

"I've seen you in here," Abigail confirmed. "But it's nice to place the face with the name, though." She moved the dirty dishes off the table next to them. "Have a seat. Coffee?"

"Yes, please," they said in unison.

Across the room, Hunter pulled on Jack's sleeve. "Yeah, bud? What's up?"

"Why are they in here? Don't let them take me, Jack." He looked at Hunter's face which now showed a bit of panic and fear.

"Who? No one is taking you from me." Jack turned and saw two police officers being seated by Abigail. "The police officers." Jack figured Hunter was remembering when the police came to his house and took him from his mom and took him to DCF.

"Yeah. Let's go home. I just want to go."

"What about dessert? I thought we were going to celebrate finishing the first week of school."

"I don't want ice cream."

"Hunter, I promise you. They aren't here to take you away. I bet they're just hungry."

Abigail walked over right then. "Ok, Hunter, my boy, here is your vanilla ice cream with hot fudge. I added a few sprinkles too." She winked at him and handed him a spoon. "Hey, what's wrong?" She bent down and rubbed his back.

Hunter stared across the room instead of answering Abigail. "Hunter, Abigail asked you a question." When he didn't respond, Jack spoke up. "Something is bothering him about the police officers across the room."

"I don't want them to take me away!" he said a bit louder than necessary.

"Take you away? Why would they do that?" Abigail asked. "You know what? Those are my friends. They are just here for dinner, like you and Jack."

At that moment, the woman cop walked toward them to visit the ladies room. As she got closer, Hunter climbed onto Jack's lap and buried his face in his neck. Jack just about choked on his pie when he recognized her. She nodded as she walked past to the bathroom.

He couldn't help but follow her with his eyes. "I can introduce you if you'd like," Abigail told him, a grin on her face.

"We've met."

"Oh…she pulled you over?"

"Yep." He grinned and stroked Hunter's back.

"She's beautiful, don't you think?" He nodded, watching the bathroom door, waiting for her to walk back through.

Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom a few moments later and stopped. The man talking to Abigail was him. The man she pulled over. The one that caused her to feel after so long a time of not feeling anything.

Abigail brought her over and gripped her arm, not allowing her to escape. "Elizabeth, look who's here," she teased.

"Mr. Thornton. Good to see you."

He stood up and grinned. "I'm glad it's not involving lights and sirens again."

"Yeah," she said, a faint smile crossing her face. Good grief, his dimples were distracting. "Behave yourself and that shouldn't be a problem."

"Yes, ma'am." Although, he'd gladly speed again in a different area if he could guarantee being stopped by the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

Abigail sensed a bit of discomfort or unease so she started a different subject. "Elizabeth, how's the house hunt going?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Not so good. It seems like every house in my price range is ready to fall in on itself or has shag carpeting in the bathroom." A wisp of curly hair escaped Elizabeth's tight bun and fell across her cheek. It took all Jack had not to reach up and tuck it behind her ear. Instead, he rubbed Hunter's back.

"I think there's a house in my neighborhood going on the market. I'm not sure what you're looking for but its North St. on the east side." It was in his neighborhood but he didn't mention it was right next door to him and Hunter. It was risky. He knew nothing about her except that she was a cop, needed a place to live, and didn't wear a ring on her hand. What he did know was he wanted to see her smile. He wanted to know more about her.

"Oh. Thank you, Mr. Thornton. I'll let my agent know." Her eye caught his and for that brief moment she felt at ease. Like somehow, some way, things were going to work out and it involved the handsome man before her with the incredible green eyes and deep dimples.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosie sat alone at her work station waiting for her cooking class to begin. She took a look at the recipe card the instructor had handed out. Today they'd be making chocolate mousse cake. She already knew how to cook that, probably better than most.

Jack may have been right, this cooking class was a dumb way to meet men. It was tough out there though! She wasn't one for clubs or going to bars. Her best chance was to meet a nice man at church, but the male population was rather small there at the moment. It was either this or the co-ed fitness class at the gym. This seemed easier. Her luck, she'd met a dreamy guy at the gym that was either too into his own looks and or obsessed with working out. Neither one worked for her.

"Fancy meeting you here," a young man with a warm voice spoke next to her.

"Well hello again. It's Leland isn't it?" Rosie smiled at the cute dark haired police officer she'd met last week.

"Lee actually. Mind if I sit with you again?"

"Not at all. In fact I was hoping you would."

"Well good, that worked out nicely then didn't it." She nodded. "What are we cooking tonight?"

"Chocolate mousse cake."

"Yum, I'm starving!"

A couple hours later Rosie and Lee left the Learning Center together. Neither one was ready to part of the night, so they grabbed coffee from the nearest Starbucks and took a walk around through the park.

"So Rosemary Leveaux, tell me about yourself," Lee asked with a grin.

"Oh there's so much to share!" she laughed. "What would you like to know?"

"Let's see, so far all I know is that you like to cook, and look beautiful in red. Anything else you think I should know?"

Rosie blushed. "First off, my friends call me Rosie."

"Are we friends now?"

"Sure, Leland Coulter. We are friends."

"Good. And my friends call me Lee."

"Alright Lee, I'm a high school drama teacher."

"Really? I can see that about you. Did you use to act on stage?"

"I did, yes. For a number of years."

"What brought you to Philadelphia?"

"I grew up here. I just love this place. I traveled for a while doing different shows here and there but in the end, this is home. What about you Lee?"

"I'm not as interesting as a stage. I grew up here too. I've been working for the Philly police department for a few years now."

"That's exciting!"

"It can be. Other days… not so much." He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. Thinking about Trevor and Elizabeth.

Rosie's phone ding in her back pocket. She read the text and turned to Lee. "Remind me I have to stop somewhere before I head home."

"Can do. Where do you have to go?"

"I'm going to drop off some of the leftover cake with Jack. Otherwise I'll eat it all and have to join a gym."

"Is Jack your...?"

"Oh! No no, he's my brother-in-law." She held up her phone. "I love him dearly though he can be quite a pain sometimes."

"How so?" Lee laughed.

"I've been trying to help him and he just won't let me."

"Help him how?"

Rosie sighed, "My sister was killed 3 years ago. Car crash."

"Oh Rosie, I'm so sorry!"

"Thanks, it's been hard for all of us but Jack especially. I'm trying to get him to put himself out there and date again. He's such a wonderful guy."

"How wonderful?"

"Why Lee Coulter, are you jealous already?" she giggled.

"No not all. In fact, I may be able to help you."

…...

Rosie got out of her car and ran up the front steps of Jack's house, letting herself in.

Jack jumped clear off the couch and the sound of the "intruder".

"Rosie, what in the world?!"

"I'm going on a date!"

"Great. I'm happy for you." He shook his head and sat back down on the couch, turning his focus back to the ball game that was on.

"It gets better! You're coming with me!"

"Excuse me? I'm going with you where?"

"On a date. You know, dress up, eat fancy food, converse with someone."

"I know what a date is but you're nuts if you think I'm dating you."

"Dating me? Oh don't be silly, Jack. We're doubling!"

"What? No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"What's going on?" Hunter asked coming down the stairs in his batman pjs, stuffed dog in hand.

"Nothing bud, it's just crazy Rosie. Go back to bed."

"Oh, okay. Night night Rosie."

"Night sweetheart! Now Jack about the date…"

"You mean the one I am not going on?"

"No, the one you're going on. Please, Jack?"

Jack sat back down on the couch, his head in his hands. "Why are you doing this, Rosie?"

She looked at him, so sad and frustrated. It was time she told him why she was pushing so hard "Because I promised her you'd be okay."

That got Jack's attention. "When?"

"At the church the night before your wedding." She walked over and sat next to Jack. "Brenna and I were sitting up in the front pew watching you talk with your brother and dad. She was telling me how lucky she was and how happy she was to be marrying her best friend."

Jack sat there, hanging on her every word.

"She asked that if anything ever happened to her…" She paused as her voice began to crack. "I promised that I'd look out for you. That I'd help you to move forward. She knew how much you loved her Jack. She knew you'd never want to move on."

Jack stood up, walking over to the mantle. A small tear escaped his eyes as he looked at the picture from their wedding day. They had been so happy. Nothing but happy thoughts for their future.

"She wants you to be happy, Jack. To love someone and to be loved." Rosie took a tissue from the box next to the couch, wiping her own tears away.

"This is what she wanted?" he asked turning around.

"Yes."

 **THE NEXT DAY, THE PRECINCT**

Lee moved over next to Elizabeth and waited. "Yes, Officer Coulter, what can I do for you?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, watching movies with Snowy while eating a pint of mint chocolate chip?"

"Wrong. Let's get dressed up and go to the new Chinese restaurant down on Main. What do you say?"

"I don't know, Lee. I've been looking forward to a little Rear Window and ice cream. You can join me if you want."

"As much as I like a good Hitchcock film, we should go to dinner."

"When you say dressed up, what do you mean?" She got nervous. She owned one dress and it was over ten years old. Trevor never cared if she wore a dress so she never bothered to look for any.

"Something other than your uniform and yoga pants."

"Lee, I own one dress and no heels. I can't wear a dress with loafers or tennis shoes."

"Let's go get you some heels."

"You want to buy me heels? What's going on? Why so desperate to get me to go to dinner?"

"I'll help you pick them out, and a dress. This can be part of your turning over a new leaf." She stared at him for a moment.

"Lee Coulter, what's going on?"

"Why does something have to be going on for us to get dressed up and go to dinner?"

"Because in the three years I've known you, we've never once gone out to dinner."

"You were engaged, Beth." He had a point.

"Fine, but I'm not buying heels and you'll have to be ok with my out of style dress."

"Great! I'll pick you up at six. Oh, and wear your hair down."

"Why? It looks fine like this."

"Please, humor me. Maybe some makeup." He immediately regretted the makeup request and not just because she gave him the death stare. He was afraid she would figure out what he was doing.

"I don't even own makeup, Lee Coulter. I like the natural look." He darted his eyes toward her. He couldn't deny she was beautiful without makeup and with her hair pulled back. She was still beautiful in her uniform or her yoga pants, but like a sister. Like his good friend, not like someone he would date.

"There's a drug store on fifth."

 **LATER, ELIZABETH'S HOUSE**

Elizabeth found the black dress in the back of her closet. She found a lot of things in there including a few pairs of dress pants and dressy blouses she hadn't thought about in forever. She hadn't really looked in that part of her closet since Trevor died when she stopped attaching importance to how she looked and started wearing t-shirts and yoga pants.

She was in a funk and maybe getting out was really going to help. She held the dress in front of her and looked at her reflection. "What do you think, Snow? Not too old looking, right?"

Snowy lay on her bed and looked at her, purring.

"It's just Lee."

She changed, slipping on the pantyhose that she had bought at the drug store where she had picked up her lipstick, mascara, and eye shadow.

"Here goes nothin," she whispered to herself as she applied her makeup and tamed her curls with a flat iron.

When she was done, she opened her top dresser drawer and took out her thin gold bracelet, slipping it over her hand.

She looked at her reflection again, this time she almost didn't recognize herself. She looked like her old self, the one she used to know. The one she thought had been lost along with Trevor.

The doorbell rang and she took a deep breath and answered it.

"Beth? Wow! You look amazing."

….

Jack stood staring at the contents of his closet. He was supposed to pick up Rosie in an hour for their double date. Trouble was, he had no idea what he was doing.

"This is ridiculous…" he muttered under his breath. He pulled two random shirts out and held them up in front of the mirror.

Hunter came in from his room and stared at Jack. He found the whole thing confusing. Almost immediately after they'd gotten home that day, Jack started randomly grumbling under his breath. The only words Hunter could clearly decipher were "Rosie" and "crazy".

"Jack, why do I have a babysitter tonight?"

Jack hung the shirts over a chair and had Hunter come sit with him on the bed.

"Because tonight I'm going out with Rosie and a couple of her friends."

"Why?"

"Rosie seems to think I don't get out enough, and thinks setting me up with a complete stranger is going to help with that."

"Why?"

"Because she's crazy." Hunter laughed. "She may not be completely wrong though." Jack sighed.

"But we go out lots of times. We go to the park, fishing, the zoo, and baseball games."

"I think she's more thinking about me getting out around other adults."

"Why? Adult stuff is boring."

"You have a point," Jack laughed as he hugged the boy.

As true as Hunter's statement could be, Jack had been missing having someone special in his life. Someone to hold on the couch and watch a movie with or simply to kiss goodnight. He wasn't sure he was exactly ready for something like that again but he did miss it.

Having Hunter around helped a little. He was a affectionate little boy who would hold Jack's hand as they walked through the city and always hugged him goodbye or goodnight. More importantly, he needed Jack about as much as Jack needed him. He loved his little bud so much, it was as if he was his own son.

"I don't have to have a babysitter, you know? I'm in kindergarten now. I can watch the house for us."

"I know, bud, but you're still pretty young. There should be an adult around just in case."

"Fine," he sighed. "Who is it this time?"

"My mom and dad."

"No way!" Hunter jumped up excited. "I'm going to pick out a movie!"

"You do that, bud." Jack couldn't help but smile at the boy. He was so grateful for the relationship his parents had with Hunter and their willingness to help out.

Every so often they'd take Hunter for the weekend so Jack could have time to himself. As much as he loved being a foster dad, he still needed time to recharge.

The door rang and Jack heard Hunter thunder down the stairs towards the door.

"Check and see who it is first!" Jack called after him.

"Okay." Hunter looked out the window. "It's Grammie Charlotte and Pop Tom! And they brought pizza!"

"There's the big man!" Tom said giving Hunter a bear hug as he entered. "So, what are we watching tonight?" Hunter held up the Lego movie. "Again? Really?" Thomas grumbled playfully.

"I know, but it's my favorite! Pleeease!"

Tom and Charlotte laughed. "How can I say no to that? Let's eat first, alright?"

"Ok! I'll get plates!"

While the men tended to dinner, Charlotte headed upstairs to find her son. She walked down the hall toward Jack's room. She peered through the doorway at her son. He looked handsome as ever, but also about as unsure of himself as a middle school aged boy.

"Well, don't you look nice," she smiled.

"You think this is alright?" He gestured from his dark pants up to his dress shirt and tie.

"I think you look very dashing."

"That's the idea right?" Jack teased. "Well, here goes nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth tried to ignore the nerves she felt. It had been so long since she had cared about how she looked and now she was going in public feeling very unlike herself. At least Lee was with her.

"Nervous?" Lee asked as they drove.

"Yeah. I just feel so different. I'm not comfortable." Her uniform was like a security blanket. She never went in public without it.

"You look great."

"Thank you." She fidgeted with her ring that hung on her necklace. "Maybe we should just get take out."

"Nope, this will be good for both of us. We need to get out."

She stared out the window and thought about how different her life was from how she had imagined it would be. She had thought that she and Trevor would be married now and possibly having a baby. She had obviously had no idea that she would be missing him for a year and a half and having trouble moving forward.

She was an independent person but when Trevor was alive, she relied on him a lot. She missed having someone to rely on. Someone that was there to support her and assure her everything was fine. She missed having someone to call when she just wanted to hear their voice.

"Beth?"

"Hmm?"

"We're here."

"Oh. Ok." He walked around the car and opened her door for her, offering his hand and then his arm to make her feel secure. He knew this was hard for her and he also knew that she was going to be pretty mad when she realized she was going on a blind date.

She gripped Lee's arm as they walked in. "Hey, not so hard, Beth." He patted her hand and smiled, trying to ease her nerves.

"Sorry." She loosened her grip and smoothed her dress again.

"You look beautiful, Beth. Please stop worrying."

"Yoohoo! Lee!" a bubbly voice called from across the room.

"Do you know her?"

"Uh yeah. I met her in my cooking class."

"You're taking a cooking class?"

"Yeah. Long story."

Elizabeth watched as the blonde woman continued to wave and yoohoo. "I feel bad for her date. She should be paying attention to him, not you." She could only see the back of the man's head, but she assumed he wouldn't be ok with her overt attempts to gain Lee's attention.

"Um actually, I'm her date." Lee walked her over to the table. "He's yours."

"What!" she whispered loudly as she stopped walking. "Lee Coulter, what did you do?"

"Good evening, Rosemary," Lee greeted. He held his hand out to shake Jack's hand, seeing a familiar face. "I'm Lee." Elizabeth had no choice but to walk over and see who she was apparently eating with. Lee gestured to Elizabeth. "This is Elizabeth Thatcher."

Jack stood and smiled. "Officer….um…ok..wow. You look…wow." He quickly let his eyes roam, appreciating what he saw.

"Jack, you said that already," Rosemary told him. "Close your mouth."

"I'm Rosemary Leavoux. This bumbling goof is my brother-in-law, Jack Thornton, but it appears you know each other?"

"She pulled me over for speeding," he explained.

"In a school zone," Elizabeth felt the need to interject.

"Why don't we all have a seat unless you'd like to eat standing up," Lee joked.

Elizabeth could not believe that her friend set her up on a blind date and didn't tell her. She

really couldn't believe that the guy she pulled over a few weeks before, was sitting next to her now on that date. What were the chances?

Jack chalked it up to pure luck. She was gorgeous in her uniform but in that black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, she was beyond gorgeous. Her hair smelled like coconut and she somehow made her eyes more blue than they already were. At this point, Rosie wasn't crazy, she was a genius.

He nudged Elizabeth's shoulder with his. "I take it, your friend didn't tell you about this?"

"Not a word. I thought he and I were just coming out for Chinese. He told me to wear a dress and…I should have known."

"What did your friend tell you?" she asked him.

"That it's time for me to get out and she knew someone who knew someone that I should meet."

"Wow, so specific. You weren't nervous? I mean what if I was a crazy person or something?"

"Honestly, I've known Rosie for a long time. I trust her to know who I would like to spend time with."

Elizabeth nodded and sipped her water. She trusted Lee too but she didn't understand why he didn't tell her about the date. "Do you do this a lot?" she asked him.

"Date? No, it's been a long time. You?"

"No." He saw her face take on some emotion, sadness or…something.

"You ok?" He leaned toward her but the waitress showed up before she could answer.

"What can I get you folks tonight?"

Elizabeth scanned her menu for a moment. "Beef with Broccoli, white rice, and a spring roll."

"Would you like hot and sour or wonton soup?"

"Hot and sour, no tofu."

"For you, sir?" she asked Jack.

"Same as the lovely lady next to me except I'll take her tofu."

"You like tofu?" Elizabeth asked him.

"You don't?"

"Its awful."

"You've never had it the way I make it. It's so good for you too. Lots of protein."

She wrinkled her nose and he thought she was the most adorable creature on the planet.

"What's your little boy's name?" she asked.

"Hunter. He's my foster son."

"How long have you had him?"

"About two years. He's wonderful."

"He seemed shy at Abby's that night."

"He is but truth is, he was a bit afraid of you and your friend."

"Us? Why?"

"He's had a rough life. The police represent some traumatic experiences that he's had. He's afraid they are going to take him away from me."

"Poor kid."

"Yeah."

"You love him." She could see it in his eyes.

He looked at her and nodded. "Very much. He needs me."

"And you need him just as much, I suspect."

"Do you have any children?" he asked her, wanting to know but also wanting to get the attention away from himself.

"No, I don't." She absentmindedly touched her necklace telling him she had lost someone and she was still hurting from the loss. He didn't feel like he had the right to ask yet, though.

Their food came then, breaking the tension a bit. The four enjoyed conversing and teasing each other. Jack and Elizabeth, both adept at using chopsticks, had great fun watching their friends who very obviously were not. After twenty minutes of trying hard to get it, Lee gave in and asked for a fork for him and Rosie.

When the check came, Lee paid for it, saying it was the least he could do for tricking his good friend, Beth.

"Yeah, you owe me, Coulter," Elizabeth told him.

Jack held the dish of fortune cookies for Elizabeth. She took one and opened it. "Love is louder than the pressure to be perfect."

Jack opened his. "If you wait too long, time will pass you by."

Rosie's said, "Choose to do something for yourself. You won't regret it."

"Wow, those are all great ones," Lee mentioned.

"What does yours say?" Rosie asked him.

"It says, "That wasn't chicken.""

All three of them burst into laughter, causing the rest of the room to turn and look at them.

"Ok, you don't owe me, Lee. I take it back. That makes the whole secret thing worth it,"

Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

Jack watched her laugh. Her whole face lit up making her even more lovely than before. After another minute, she caught his eye and gradually stopped giggling.

"What?"

He just shook his head and smiled. "Nothing."

…..

The four soon walked out into the cool night air of the city.

Jack and Elizabeth watched Rosie and Lee. They seemed so good together. Jack was happy for her. She tried to be patient while waiting for Mr. Right to appear, but it was hard on her. Lee seemed like a good guy too, and completely smitten by Rosie.

There was a slight awkwardness over what to do next as they all stood there looking at each other.

"Well I'm parked this way." Jack pointed to the right.

"And I'm this way." Lee pointed in the other then turned to Rosie. "Thank you for a wonderful evening."

Rosie blushed slightly as Lee gave her a hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek. "This was nice wasn't it! I guess I'll see you in class next week?"

"If not sooner," he grinned.

As their friends giggled and flirted, Jack and Elizabeth turned to each other.

"Sorry this didn't turn out how you expected."

"It's fine. This wasn't so bad. Plus it's not so bad dressing up again. I haven't done that in… well a long time." She smiled over at him, the smile he knew he'd never forget. It had an effect on him. In fact, as he looked at her, he wanted to know everything there was to know about her and how to make her smile all the time.

"Glad it wasn't too bad." He looked at her again all dressed up and decided to be a bit bold. "And as for you dressing up, I have a feeling you look lovely in anything." He gave her a dimpled grin, causing a reaction that startled her.

" _Wow he's handsome… wait did I just think that? Am I allowed to think that? Wait… what did he just say about me…."_ Her mind was racing. She couldn't remember that last time she felt that way.

"Ready Jacky!" Rosie said as she walked over.

"You know how much I hate it when you call me that," he groaned.

Rosie laughed. "I do, that's why I do it."

Jack shook his head and turned his focus to Elizabeth. "It was very nice to meet you Elizabeth. I hope I see you again."

"As a cop or just me?" she laughed.

Jack smiled at her, his eyes taking her all in. "As Elizabeth. So whatever form that may be." He moved closer, taking them both by surprise, giving her a friendly hug.

"I'll see you later."

"You too."

"Not bad for a night out," Lee said with a smile. He burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of Elizabeth's glaring eyes. "Oh come on now, you have to admit it was fun. Jack seemed like a nice guy."

"He did but Lee, next time you want to do something like this, ask."

He stopped walking and gently took her arm. "Beth, if I had asked. What would you have said?"

"No…"

"Exactly."

"But now what, Lee? I still don't think I'm ready to date someone."

"How about you just see where this goes? If nothing else, maybe you've just gained a new friend. You two have a lot in common you know."

Lee opened her door and she slid in. She let out a deep sigh as she rested her head back against the headrest. Lee was right, and having a new friend wouldn't be so bad. She almost asked Lee what he meant when he said she and Jack had a lot in common, but decided she didn't really want to get into right then.

Jack pulled into Rosie's driveway and walked her to the door. He hadn't said much on the whole way back. Not that he needed to. Rosie was over the moon about Lee and eager to talk about it.

Jack unlocked the door for her and she turned to embrace him in a hug.

"Sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled. "Thanks, I think, for tonight."

"You're very welcome! Elizabeth was nice wasn't she?"

"She was yeah." _Drop dead gorgeous too, but I'm not telling Rosie that…_

As if she could read his mind, she added, "It's okay if you find her attractive. That's part of moving on Jack.

He nodded, he had fun tonight. More than he expected, for sure.

"Well, I'll let you get inside." He kissed her cheek and walked back to his car. He checked in with his parents to make sure everything was fine before pulling out of the drive, heading in the opposite direction of home.

….

Lee dropped Elizabeth off at home and she went straight in and changed out of her dress and into her yoga pants and t-shirt. She collapsed on the couch, pulling her furry friend into her lap.

"I learned something tonight, Snowball… Lee is sneaky!" she laughed. "But not wrong. I guess I do need to get out a little more. But dating… no, I'm not there yet, and that's okay, right? I mean, it hasn't been that long... " she sighed getting up off the couch. Snowball was a sweet little friend, but right now Elizabeth needed someone who would talk back.

She went to her freezer looking for something sweet but found nothing but ice and a few frozen meals. Shutting the door hard, she walked back to her room and exchanged her yoga pants for jeans. Grabbing her keys and phone she headed out. She needed chocolate and a friend.

….

Jack walked into Abby's, happy to find Abigail standing behind the counter.

"Got any decaf coffee left?"

She looked up at the sound of his voice. "Well, don't you look nice! What have you been up to this evening?"

"I, uh, had a date."

"Jack Thornton, you've been holding out on me! I didn't know you were getting back out there."

"Don't get too excited. Rosie set me up on a blind date. That's all."

"Did it not go well?"

"It went… really well actually. Too well almost."

She placed a coffee in front of Jack along with a piece of pie.

"Are you trying to bribe me to talk, Abigail?" he teased.

"Not bribe, maybe encourage though."

Jack took a bite of the apple pie, "Good pie. I guess I could talk a bit."

Abigail walked around the counter and sat down next to him. Not hearing the bell over the door jingle as a new customer entered.

"Brenna and I were friends at first. We met at orientation and just clicked. Something changed down the road and I began to see her as more than a friend. Then I realized I didn't want to live without her."

"She was a good woman."

"She was."

"So what happened tonight?"

"The woman Rosie set me up with is beautiful. Very beautiful. Seems so kind and funny. She's got a smile that could cheer up anyone."

"And you feel guilty for noticing?"

"I do… I know everyone wants me to move on with my life but… "

"Jack?"

He and Abigail turned around to find Elizabeth standing a few feet behind them.

"Elizabeth… I um…" Jack looked to Abigail who simply tilted her head in Elizabeth's direction. Somehow she knew now that it was Elizabeth Jack had been out with that night. "Want to take a walk?"

"Sure."

Abigail poured two cups of coffee in to-go cups and handed them to Jack and Elizabeth. The walked out and Jack turned to walk one direction, but Elizabeth pulled him by the arm toward the other.

"Trust me, safer this direction," she smiled.

"Alright, I'll trust you. You are the cop."

"That's true." They walked on about half a block before either said a word.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough." She had heard everything. How he found her attractive, how he lost his love. Hearing what he thought of her would have normally frightened her, but for some reason it was comforting. Hearing a tiny bit about his loss made her feel compassion. "You lost someone?"

"I did. My wife, Rosie's sister. We had been married over a year when she was in a car accident. It's been a couple years now I guess."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I know a little about that."

"From being a cop?"

"No, just from being a person." She pulled her necklace out from under her shirt. "My fiancé gave this to me. He's been gone just over 18 months."

Jack sighed, "I'm so sorry. Mind if I ask what happened?"

"Trevor, that was my fiancé, he was police officer too. It was supposed to be routine traffic stop, but the man had a record and a gun."

Jack took her hand briefly, giving it a friendly squeeze before letting go.

"I haven't dealt with it very well, I'm just not ready to move on like everyone wants me to. That's why Lee pulled his little stunt tonight."

"Rosie's the same way. Those two make quite a pair, don't they?"

Elizabeth laughed a bit. "That they do."

Jack couldn't deny the pull he felt towards this woman. It was new to him and as afraid as he was to move forward, he was now more afraid not to. He just wasn't sure what he was ready for yet.

"Listen Elizabeth, I had a great time tonight with you. You're funny and have some of the most adorable facial expressions I've even seen." She blushed. "I'd like to see you again. Maybe we can try our hand at being friends? See where that takes us."

She looked in his beautiful green eyes, feeling a sense of peace flow over her. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. She wanted to know more about him, to have more time with him. It surprised her. All of Lee's words about getting back out there and moving on flooding back. Being friends wouldn't be so bad.

"I'd like that, Jack."

"Great," he smiled his dimpled grin.

They walked back to Abby's, sharing stories and getting to know each other.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Jack and Hunter sat quietly in the cold, drab lobby of the Child Protective Services office. Jack listened to the receptionist intently with each of the many phone calls she took, trying to figure out if it had anything to do with Hunter.

Every two weeks they'd come in, sit and wait to see whether Jamie Ward, Hunter's mom showed up for her visit. Jack glanced down at Hunter sitting next to him, knees bouncing rapidly in nervous anticipation.

At this point, they'd been waiting almost 20 minutes. Hunter watched a pair of young siblings sitting on the other side of the waiting room, both excitedly waiting for their turn.

When the door that lead back into the office opened, everyone in the room looked up quickly. A social worker came out, taking the siblings back to see their parents. Hunter sighed.

"Jack, they got here after us."

"I know, bud." Jack wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"She's not going to come again. Can we just go home?"

"We don't know that. We need to wait until Mrs. Shepard comes out to talk to us, okay?"

Hunter twisted his fingers as he watched the door. He hated these days. He didn't want to be there. Truth was, even with the visits he had with his mom, he didn't know her well. He felt safe and at home with Jack.

The door opened again, and this time Hunter's social worker, Faith Shepard, came out along with a woman with long dark hair.

"Hello, Hunter! How's my favorite little kindergartener?" she smiled brightly.

"Fine," he mumbled. Hunter really liked Faith, but right now, he was just nervous.

"This is my friend Ms. Clara. I was wondering if you could go meet with her for a bit? She wants to hear how you're doing."

"Do I have to?" He grabbed hold of Jack's hand with both of his.

Jack looked to Faith to see if he could step in and reassure him. She nodded. "Its okay, bud. I'll wait right out here, ok?"

"Promise?"

"You can count on it!" Jack hugged the little boy and he walked hand in hand with Ms. Clara. Once behind the doors, Jack turned his attention back to Faith. "She didn't show again, did she?"

"No… and we haven't been able to reach her either."

Jack took the magazine he was holding and tossed it hard against one of the chairs. "Faith, please! There's got to be a better way of doing this! He hates this place. I feel like a jerk every time I have to bring him here and then she doesn't show!"

"Jack, I know, believe me," she sighed. "That's actually what I need to talk to you about."

Jacks head jerked up, "What do you mean?"

"She's not showing any effort with Hunter. Hasn't for some time now. If it comes down to it, and the courts terminate her rights, are you willing to consider making Hunter a permanent part of your life?"

Jack felt overwhelmed by emotions, he loved that little boy with all his heart. It was an easy question to answer. "Yes, more than anything."

Faith smiled. "That's all I needed to know for now. I'll keep you in the loop as we go forward. Probably best if we don't share this with Hunter just yet."

"Of course, yeah. Just one question, How are the courts going to feel about the fact that I'm a single guy?"

"Traditionally they do like families that have a mother and father figure, but Jack, there's no denying what a difference you've made in Hunters life. If this does indeed go to the courts, you can count on a shining recommendation from me!"

"I appreciate that, thanks."

Hunter came out with Clara five minutes later and walked right up to Jack. "Did she come?"

"I'm sorry bud, no." Jack watched as Hunter's soft, loving eyes turned angry and cold. He pushed Jack away and took off running. "Hunter! Hunter, come back here!"

Before Jack could catch up, the little boy was out the front door and running straight to the car. When he couldn't get his door open, he started hitting and kicking the side of the car, tears streaming down his innocent little face.

"Hunter!" Jack reached him, trying to pull Hunter away from the car. "You can't do that! You can't just run away like that!"

"I hate this! I don't want to come here anymore!"

"I'm so sorry, bud." Jack wrapped his arms around him, holding him protectively, calming him a bit.

"She doesn't want to see me. Why do you bring me here?"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because she's your mom, Hunter. We need to give her a chance to get better."

"She doesn't love me."

"Yes she does, she's just… not always the best at showing it."

"You love me though, right?"

"I do, very much. Look, bud, I'm sorry today didn't turn out so well. Maybe we can make it better though, alright? What if we go to the book store and get a snack and a new book?"

Hunter looked up at Jack again. His eyes once again reflected his kindness and joy. "Can I get a book about dogs?"

"Of course! Lets go."

…..

The past week had felt like the longest week in Elizabeth's life. After work, every night, Florence had shown her more listings but nothing was even close to being something Elizabeth wanted. She sighed when thinking what she could possibly be showing her that night that would be any better.

"Lee, got plans tonight?"

"Yeah, dinner with Rosie. Why?"

"I am going to see another listing and I really just need some more moral support."

"What time?"

"Six o'clock."

"Dinner isn't until seven. I can go, if you want."

"I would really appreciate it, Lee."

"Well, then I will."

"Thanks." It made her feel a bit better. She was about ready to give up the whole thing and just try to deal with the house she lived in. She would give Flo one more shot.

At exactly six, Lee and Elizabeth pulled their cars up to the neighborhood that Florence told them. She wondered if this was Jack's neighborhood. She hadn't talked to him since their double date with Lee and Rosie and something inside her wondered about him. She also felt a bit of pride in his taking in Hunter.

The home looked nice from the outside. Landscaping was great. No holes in the walls, lawns, roofs, chimneys, which already made it better than the others. It had a door. Again a plus.

She looked over at Lee. He raised his eyebrows asking what she thought. She shrugged. She was well aware that the outside condition didn't necessarily mean the inside was nice.

As they walked in though, she was pleasantly surprised. The foyer opened into the living room where a staircase led to the upstairs. The wood was dark and there was no carpeting on the floor. It had a fireplace and seemed to be a good size for her.

"How many bedrooms, Flo?"

"Three. I know it's larger than you want, but it's only slightly above your price range due to the renovations that were just done."

"How much is slightly above?" She didn't flinch when Flo told her the amount. It was actually doable.

They walked through the small dining room just off the kitchen, Elizabeth loving the large windows that ran the length of the wall. The kitchen was a good size, even though she didn't cook and it didn't matter to her very much. Next was the upstairs, where the bedrooms were. The master had a bathroom attached, which had a free standing tub and a separate shower with new tile.

"I'd like to put an offer in," Elizabeth blurted before she changed her mind.

"You would? That's wonderful. I will draw up the papers. Let's go see the backyard though. I think you will love it."

Elizabeth finally felt some excitement about moving forward. She was glad that she hadn't given up.

They stepped out onto a spacious deck, perfect for a grill. The yard had a fence, so if she wanted a dog, she could get one.

She looked over at the yard next door and saw someone familiar. Before she knew what she was doing, she yelled across the yards, "Jack!"

He looked up from the grill and found her, giving her a wave. "Hi!"

"Excuse me one moment, Flo." She met Jack at the fence separating the two yards. "Hi, Jack."

"Elizabeth. What do you think of the house?"

"I'm putting an offer in on it."

"That's great! We'll be neighbors."

"Yeah. What are you boys up to tonight?" She saw Hunter looking at a book on the deck.

"Just being boys. Making a few burgers and hot dogs for dinner. Maybe a game of Candy Land before bed." She smiled.

"Sounds fun."

"You and Lee should join us." He mentally kicked himself for the invitation. Hunter probably wouldn't enjoy sharing his beloved hot dogs with two police officers.

"Maybe another time. I came with Lee and he has a date with Rosie. Plus, I don't think your son would want to eat with us dressed this way." His heart filled with joy with the thought of calling Hunter his son one day.

"Good point. Well, do you work this weekend?"

"I have Sunday off."

"Why don't you come over for dinner? I'll cook and we can hang out."

"Can I let you know?" It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, but they wouldn't have a buffer. No Rosie and Lee. Just a five year old frightened of police.

"Sure. Can I see your cell?" She handed it to him and he entered his number. "Call me or text me if you can make it. It'll be fun."

"Ok, I'll let you know."

….

Jack watched her walk away and then returned to his grill, hoping he hadn't overcooked the hot dogs and burgers. Hunter was pretty particular.

"Just in time," he muttered. "Ready to eat, bud?"

"I guess," he said, not lifting his eyes from his new book.

"Wanna eat out here? It's still pretty nice out."

Hunter looked up and shrugged.

"Hunter, let's put the book away and say our blessings."

He obediently set the book down and walked over to the patio furniture, choosing his favorite chair. He folded his hands and bowed his head.

Jack smiled and began to pray. "Dear God. Thank you for this food and for the many wonderful blessings in our life. Thank you for bringing Hunter to me. Please help him to always remember how much I love him and will always try to do what's best for him. In Jesus name we pray, Amen."

"Amen," Hunter echoed. "Did you mean it, Jack?"

"Every single word."

Hunter climbed onto his lap and cried into his shoulder. "I love you too. Please can I stay with you? For always?"

"If it was completely up to me, you would. We need to be patient, though."

"I'm not good at that."

"I'll help you. For now though, you are with me and I'll keep you safe, ok, bud?"

"Ok." He sighed and snuggled into Jack's chest.

"Aren't you hungry? That hot dog is calling your name. "Hunter, eat me,"" he said in a tiny voice.

He giggled. "You're silly, Jack. Hot dogs don't sound like that."

"They don't? What do they sound like?"

"EAT ME!" Hunter said, in a loud voice, pumping his fist in the air.

"Wow, my mistake. I guess you better do what it tells you then."

Hunter giggled again and took a bite. "Mmm..good."

Jack added a pickle, mustard, and ketchup to his slightly overdone burger.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Why were they at that house?"

"The police officers?"

"Yeah."

Jack debated what to tell him. He decided to be vague so as not to freak the boy out. "They were just looking at the house."

"Why?"

"Its for sale."

"Why did you go talk to her?"

"She's my friend."

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

"I guess but it's scary."

"What is?"

"I don't want them to take me away from you."

"Hunter, that's not what she is doing. I promise you. She's a nice lady that I want to be friends with."

"Are you going to marry her? You won't need me if you have her."

Jack was shocked at his words. He picked Hunter back up and hugged him. "I need you to listen to me, Hunter. No matter what, I will always need you. If I meet someone to marry some day, she will not change that. It's you and me."

What a rough day the boy had. His mom not showing up once again and now verbalizing his fears of being lost in the shuffle or worse having to leave the place he felt safe. Being a parent sure was hard. It made Jack wish for someone to share the difficult times with.

…

Elizabeth paced back and forth in her home. Lee had dropped her off an hour and a half before. The exciting prospect of moving had shifted into a fear or making the wrong call. The house was perfect, more than she knew she was looking for. The location was perfect, making her commute even shorter than it already was and to top it off, she already knew one of her neighbors. With all those pros, her heart was racing over the changes that were about to happen.

In a desperate need for chocolate but no desire to leave the comforts of her yoga pants, she made brownies. One of the few things she baked often. She was so distracted by the events of the day that she accidentally dumped double the amount of cocoa powder in the bowl.

"Crap!" she muttered. "Maybe it's not the worst thing… I did want something chocolatey." She shrugged and continued to mix the batter.

She sat at the kitchen counter which overlooked the living room and dining room and thought about all the memories she had there. Some good, and some bad. Her eyes looked over at her dining room table, which was completely covered in books, mail and clean laundry. She hadn't used it since Trevor died.

"This is a good thing… moving. Moving to new house, meeting new people. People like that sweet, handsome school teacher that I'll just happen to be living next door to." Elizabeth took in a deep breath trying to calm herself as she reached for her phone.

"Elizabeth, hi!" Elizabeth smiled. Abigail's sweet voice coming through the phone was already giving her some peace.

"Hey, are you working late at the diner tonight?"

"No, I actually took today off. Why?"

"Could you come by tonight? I've made a decision that I think is good but now I'm second guessing everything. Also, I made brownies with way more chocolate than the recipe intended and I don't want to finish them by myself," she sighed.

Abigail laughed at her friend, "Is now a good time? I can be there in less than 20 minutes."

"Perfect!"

She sat on the couch stroking Snowball's fur, unable to take her mind off of Jack Thornton. Her thoughts and feelings were new to her. Since Trevor had passed, she hadn't thought of or looked at any other man. What was it about Jack that seemed to stick with her?

She stayed in that trance until she saw the reflection of headlights though her front window. She gently nudged the cat from its perch on her lap and went to the door.

"Okay, I'm here! You look flushed, you alright?"

"What? No, I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

Elizabeth put the kettle on for tea and dished out the brownies, carrying both plates out to the living room where Abigail was waiting.

She sat down on the opposite side of the couch, grabbing a throw pillow and hugging it to her chest.

"I put in an offer on a house tonight."

"You did? That's great. Where is it?"

"North St. On the east side of town."

"North St… that's near where…"

Elizabeth cut her off, "Next to Jack Thornton, yup." She took a big bite of her brownie.

"I see!" Abigail looked overly excited by this new development. "He's a very nice man don't you think?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, I think he'll make a nice neighbor."

"But you're nervous?"

"Terrified is more like it…" The tea kettle whistled at that moment, giving Elizabeth a short break from the conversation. At least it would have, had Abigail not stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

"Of what? Is it the move itself or Jack?"

"If I'm being honest, both."

Abigail nodded. She'd lost her first husband years ago. She knew what Elizabeth was going though. Moving on was one of the hardest things she'd ever done, but one of the best too.

"I saw him and his foster son when I was looking at the house today. They were in the backyard and we talked for a bit. He even invited me to stay for dinner."

"Aw well that was sweet of him. Did you stay?"

"No… I was with Lee and still in my uniform. The boy… Hunter, he gets nervous around cops. I didn't want to do that to him in his own home. Though I hope I can help him with that fear a bit if I'm going to be living next door."

"I'm sure you will. He's shy, but a wonderful kid once you get to know him."

"I'm sure." Elizabeth smiled, thinking of how wonderful Jack was with him. She'd met a lot of creeps in her line of work. The world needed more good men like Jack from what she could see. She poured two cups of tea and handed one to Abigail, heading back to the couch. "To be completely honest Abigail, the idea of having dinner with him, without Lee around like before was very scary. If I move there though, I'd imagine it will happen at some point."

"Probably. Now Elizabeth, I'm a little confused. I thought you said you and Jack were going to be friends? You know, after your walk that night."

"We did."

"Well, some friends live next door to each other. It's kind of nice actually."

"I know but… what if one day… it's more?"

Abigail smiled. "Then you'll cross that bridge when you get there. There's no need to worry about something you're not ready for that may or may not even happen." Though she personally was rooting hard for her two young friends already. Not that she'd even say it, not yet at least. "In the meantime, moving is good for you. Trust me!"

"I hope you're right…"

"I am!" she laughed. "Look, Bill and I will even help. You just tell us what you need and we'll be there!"

"Thank you Abigail, I always knew I could count on you!" She reached across the couch hugging her friend. Maybe Abigail was right, everything was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours before…

Lee and Rosie sat at Rosie's dining room table enjoying a lovely dinner of roasted chicken, new potatoes and the best Brussel sprouts Lee had even tasted. Rosie had offered to cook a nice home cooked meal for him and he offered to bring dessert. He brought his famous chocolate mousse topped with strawberries.

They had just began dessert, enjoying flowing conversation when Lee made a direct statement.

"Rosie, I think you've been lying to me."

"What? Lee Coulter, I know we don't know each other that well yet but… you take that back!"

Lee let out a deep belly laugh. "Hear me out, Rosie. You're a pretty amazing cook."

"Well… thank you."

"You're welcome. So tell me, why is it you're taking a cooking class?"

"Oh, that…" She blushed with embarrassment.

"I feel like there's a story here," Lee laughed.

"There is. But it's not a very interesting one."

"I'd still like to hear it." His smile was so warm and genuine as he took her hand from across the table. She couldn't help but melt.

"Let's just say, I've met my fair share of men that aren't top shelf material."

"Ah, I see."

She took her napkin from her lap, wiping her mouth careful so not smudge her lipstick. "Let's also say, I've had my fair share of bad luck with men."

"Is that so?"

"It's true. I'm not one for the whole bar or club scene and there are a total of 3 single men at my church within my age bracket right now."

"And let me guess, the odds just aren't in your favor?" he teased.

"No," she laughed, "Then I saw an ad for a cooking class and thought, maybe I'll find a nice man there."

"Generally men who take cooking classes do so with their significant others."

"That's exactly what Jack said! And normally I would agree, but…"

"But I was there?"

"Correct!" she smiled. "So tell me Lee Coulter, how did a man like you who can make a dessert like this, end up in a cooking class at the learning center?

"Now that is an interesting story…" he rubbed his chin. "I lost a bet."

Rosie laughed her loud infectious laugh that Lee was quickly falling in love with. "What kind of bet?"

"I bet a rookie on the force I could out do him on the annual fitness review," he sighed. Rosie burst out laughing again. "How was I supposed to know he was captain for his college track team? It was so embarrassing! Though at least there was a bright side to it all."

"Which was?" Rosie flirted, thinking she must be the bright side.

"Well there two bright sides actually. But I think my favorite one is meeting you." He raised her hand to his lips giving her a tender kiss. "I'm really happy tonight, Rosie. You're someone truly special."

"Aw Lee, I feel the same way about you. What was the second?"

Lee gave a weak smile. "It was the first thing that seemed to make Beth truly laugh in months."

"Aw, that's sweet. You two are very close, huh?"

"Yeah, but I was even closer to her fiancé. He was my partner after all. She shut down when he died. Honestly I thought she blamed me at first. Lord knows I did."

"Lee, how would it have been your fault?"

"I was there too. I know now I couldn't have stopped it but it took time to realize that."

Rosie thought back to their double date. "You know I think her and Jack made a cute couple."

"They did!" Lee's smile returned. "Oh! That reminds me. Elizabeth finally found a house!

"That's wonderful! Where?"

"Do you know that house that's for sale next to Jack?"

"NO! Really?"

"Yup!"

A few hours later after Lee and Rosie said their goodbyes, Rosie ran to her cell to call Jack. When he didn't answer the first time, she called again and again until he finally answered.

"Jack! Jack! Oh this is so exciting! Can you believe it?"

"Rosie… are you okay?"

"More than okay!"

"Okay. Then I won't feel bad about doing this…" he took a deep breath before raising his voice a bit. "Rosemary Elaine Laveaux! Do you know what time it is?"

"Oh Jack, relax it's only… oh dear. It's 1:30."

"Yes, yes it is. Now, what is so important that you felt the need to call me now?"

"Well, I was having dinner with Lee tonight. He's absolutely amazing, Jack. I'm crazy about him!"

"Good, you deserve to be happy. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Don't you having something to tell me?" she sang.

"Other than the fact that I'm lying here thinking of ways to get back at you for this?"

"Oh, Jack," she laughed. "You're so silly. I meant about a pretty brunette who just so happened to put an offer in on the house a stone's throw from you?"

"Oh," Jack smiled. "That. Yeah I think she'll like it there."

"And you'll really like having her there too, huh?"

"Rosie…"

"Alright! I'll let you go back to sleep. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight. And hey, Rosie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy for you. Lee seems like a good one."

"Thanks Jack, I'm really happy," she giggled. "This could be the real thing."

"For you Rosie, I hope it is."

The next morning….

Elizabeth sat at her desk, staring at her phone, tapping her fingers on her desk. She had been debating with herself over and over whether to accept Jack's invitation to dinner. On one hand, they were becoming friends and friends ate dinner at each other's houses, didn't they? On the other hand, she didn't think she was ready for more than a friendship and what if after dinner, she started feeling things? Things she had only ever felt for Trevor?

Yes, Jack Thornton was very attractive and his dimples made her want to melt but her heart still yearned for Trevor. He was…. She sighed. "I guess that's everyone's point," she muttered. He was her fiancé. He was gone now. There was nothing that could bring him back. There was also nothing wrong with being friends with a potential neighbor.

She picked up her phone and pulled up her contacts. When she found his name, she texted him.

"I'd love to have dinner with you on Sunday. What should I bring?"

"Ready, Thatcher?" Lee asked as he walked by her desk.

"Yes." She stood, placed her hat on her head, and walked out the door.

By the time the day was over, she had rethought and changed her mind at least a dozen times. When she grabbed her phone from her desk, she noticed a blinking light indicating she had a text.

She smiled as she read the text. "Just yourself. 6pm. It will be nice to see you."

"What are you smiling at, Thatcher?"

She slid her phone in her pocket and turned to Lee. "Nothing. See you tomorrow."

"Beth? It's good to see you smile again."

"I smile, Lee."

"Not much and this seems different. I'm just glad is all."

She looked at her friend and then impulsively hugged him. "Thanks, Lee."

Sunday was two days away. She needed to find something new to wear that wasn't ten years old and didn't have Philadelphia PD on it.

She took out her phone and dialed Julie. She waited as the phone rang and rang.

"Beth? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would something be wrong?"

"You don't call much and usually you're upset when you do."

"I need your help."

"What kind of help?"

"Can you meet me at the mall?"

"You're going shopping? You, Officer Thatcher?"

"You know what? Nevermind. I can go myself." Elizabeth was already nervous about her friendship with Jack and now her sister's teasing or disapproval was more than she wanted to deal with.

"Beth, I'm sorry. I'll meet you, of course. Cascades Mall?"

"Yeah. An hour?"

She drove her SUV to the mall and walked inside, surprised to see Julie waiting for her.

"Hey," Julie greeted. "Let's get something to eat before we shop."

They headed to the pizzeria that was in the middle of the mall. She hadn't had good pizza in awhile.

"Do you want to share, or just get our own?" Julie asked.

"I'm not sure. We can share."

"Do you want barbecue chicken and bacon? That sounds amazing."

"Yeah. I'll get a salad too."

After they ordered, Julie noticed Elizabeth staring at her hands. "Beth? What's up with you? You seem lost or something."

"I put an offer in on a house on the east side. I hope I get it."

"You're moving?"

"I have to. It's too hard to live where I am now. Too many memories."

"Why the sudden need to shop?"

"Because my only dress is ten years old and I own one pair of jeans and yoga pants and my uniform."

"What's the real reason?" They may not have chatted in awhile but Julie could still read her. She knew her sister better than almost anyone.

"I'm going to dinner at a friend's house."

"A male friend?"

"Yes."

"That's great, Beth." Julie saw the tears forming.

"Is it? I feel so scared one minute and then ready to see what happens, the next. I don't know if I should do this, Julie."

"Yes, you should." She touched her arm and smiled. "You are such a kind, wonderful person, Beth. Trevor was so in love with you and he would never want you to put your life on hold missing him. He would want you to love again."

"I told Jack, that's his name, that I just want to be friends."

"Ok, that's a good start. Just keep yourself open to bigger possibilities, ok?"

Later as they wandered around different stores, Elizabeth had another thought. "Julie? I need to find something kid friendly."

"Kid friendly?"

"Jack has a foster son, five years old. He's afraid of police officers and he's had a rough life. I want him to know that he can trust me."

"I'm not sure what kind of outfit says that but you could bring him a gift. What does he like?"

"I don't know him at all. He's so shy. I did see him reading a book on their deck."

"So we'll go to a bookstore."

"Do you think I should ask Jack first?"

"Maybe."

Elizabeth pulled out her phone and called Jack, her heart beating fast.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jack."

"Elizabeth, how are you tonight?"

"Fine. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ok."

"What does Hunter like to read? I want to bring him something on Sunday."

"You don't need to do that."

"I would like to, if it's ok with you. I want him to know he can trust me, even though I'm a cop."

"He likes Batman and right now he's on a dog kick. Wouldn't be entirely surprised if he asked for one soon."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Elizabeth? Are you ok?"

"I'm getting there."

"If you ever need to talk, you can call me, anytime. We've both lost someone."

"Thank you, Jack."

"See you Sunday?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

Julie had watched Elizabeth the whole conversation. Her face showed how much she liked this guy Jack.

"Beth, I found the perfect thing to wear to dinner."

She held up a ankle length black slip dress with a cobalt blue sweater to wear over it. "I don't know." Not only were dresses not something she wore much but she would be showing a lot more skin than she was used to.

Julie grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dressing room. "Try it on, Beth."

Elizabeth took her time in the changing room and walked out ten minutes later. "Julie? This isn't me."

"It can be you. Did you look in the mirror?"

"I don't need to."

"Yes, you do." She turned her and then pulled her hair put of the tight bun for her to see the full effect.

"Oh." Much to her dismay, she burst into tears. "I'm not ready for this. I can't do this. I need Trevor back."

Julie enveloped her in a hug and rubbed her back. "Beth, listen to me. You can do this. I saw you when you were talking to Jack on the phone. You are starting to be happy again. As much as you say you can't do this, you already are. You put an offer in on a house, next to Jack. You came here and made an effort to buy something for yourself and Jack's little boy. You want this, you're just fighting the memories. Let go a little more, Beth." She turned her around and smiled. "You are beautiful. This dress is perfect for you."

"I need shoes," she blurted as she smiled through her tears, knowing Julie was right. "I can't wear tennis shoes with this."

"Very true. I think strappy sandals." Elizabeth looked at her like she was crazy and Julie laughed. "We'll get you some nail polish too. I'm guessing your toes need some attention."

Another hour later, Elizabeth was content with her purchases as they left the mall, including the gift for Hunter. Now she needed to get through until Sunday without talking herself out of the dinner again.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday Evening

"Jack, what are you doing?" Hunter asked, giving Jack a strange look.

"Cleaning bud. You've seen me do this before."

"Yeah but not like this. You're acting weird. You alright?"

"I'm fine bud, don't you worry. I just want to get it done and have our house look nice before our dinner guest comes. Remember, best behavior tonight."

"Yeah, okay," he groaned.

"Hunter?" Out came his parental tone. Something Jack scared himself with how much he sounded like his dad.

"I will be good. Promise," Hunter said, giving a goofy smile.

"Thank you," he chuckled. He sat down on the arm of the couch, looking around the room. He was impressed by his handy work. Not a single sock, shoe or toy out of place. He didn't know why he felt nervous about all this. It was just dinner with a friend. Nothing more, right?

Thing was, it wasn't just dinner with some friend. It was dinner with Elizabeth. Jack didn't understand his feelings yet, he wasn't even sure he liked how ever he was feeling. All he knew was he felt something for Elizabeth. Something he thought was lost. It wasn't love obviously, not yet, but Elizabeth made him feel like life could be more than the bitter cards they'd been dealt.

He took a deep breath and got up and walked to the kitchen to start on dinner, feeling ready.

…

Elizabeth slipped her dress on, put mascara on, added sandals and her sweater. She grabbed Hunter's gift and the fruit salad she made for dessert.

"Wish me luck, Snowy." She left the house and walked to her SUV refusing to let herself overthink anything.

The ten minute drive was quiet, not much traffic so she got to Jack's without any trouble, arriving just before six.

She knocked on his door, chuckling when she heard Hunter yelling for Jack.

"Jack. Someone's at the door!"

"Ok, it's Miss Thatcher, remember? I saw her get out of her car. You can open the door."

She heard his little feet patter across the floor and then the door unlocked. Then she heard a little voice, "Who is it?"

"Miss Thatcher," she told him.

He opened the door and then ran back to the living room. She peeked in and smiled. "Jack?"

"Come in, Elizabeth. I'll be right down."

She closed the door behind herself, flipping the lock out of pure habit. She looked around, noticing the layout was the same as the house next door, but cosmetically, it looked different.

She smiled at the hooks by the door which held a tiny Batman hoodie and a larger leather jacket. It felt so homey. She was instantly more comfortable until she saw Jack coming down the stairs.

"Hey, you look nice," he told her with an almost imperceptible kiss to her cheek.

"You too." He smelled great and his dark blue button down and blue jeans looked amazing. "Um, I brought fruit salad for dessert."

He took the bowl and walked into the kitchen. "Thank you. Would you like something to drink? A glass of wine?"

"I'll just have some water."

As he got her drink, she wandered into the living room and found Hunter watching a cartoon. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," he said, not looking at her.

"What are you watching?"

"Lego movie."

"Oh, I've never seen it. Do you mind if I watch it with you?"

He shrugged, sitting a bit more stiffly than when she first walked in. She set his gift bag on the coffee table, in plain sight, hoping he would ask about it.

Jack walked in and sat in the recliner next to the couch, handing her a glass of water. "Hey Hunter, maybe we can shut off the movie?"

He picked up the remote and pushed two buttons, turning off the movie and the TV.

"Thank you, bud."

"I'm hungry."

"Its almost done. Let's remember our manners and talk to our guest now."

"Are you going to take me away?" he asked her, boldly.

"No, of course not, Hunter. I'm only here because I want to be your and Jack's friend."

"I want to stay here. My mom isn't good at taking care of me and Jack is. I'm safe here!"

"Hunter, I will never take you away from Jack." She moved slightly closer to him and handed him his gift. "Let's start over. I brought this for you because I heard you like Batman."

Jack watched him wavering between looking in the bag and running upstairs. "Its ok, bud. It's a present that Miss Thatcher wanted to get for you. You can open it."

He slowly moved his hand toward the bag and lifted it to his lap. He put his hand in and found a book. "A book?"

"Yeah. Do you like to read?"

"I can't read that good yet but Jack reads to me." He ran his hand over the front of the Batman book. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome," she told him.

"Hunter, why don't you wash your hands for dinner?"

"Ok." He ran upstairs leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone for a few moments.

"Thank you for that book. I'm sorry about his little outburst."

"Don't be. It might take awhile for him to trust me." The fact she wanted to gain his trust meant so much to Jack.

"Um…I hope you're hungry. I made spinach and feta stuffed chicken and risotto."

"You made that? Hunter eats that?"

"Yes and it's one of his favorite meals."

"I'm impressed."

She continued to be impressed throughout dinner. The food was amazing and she felt very comfortable with them.

"Can we watch a movie, Jack?"

"As long as it's not the Lego movie."

"Please? It's my favorite!"

"I wouldn't mind watching it," Elizabeth mentioned.

"Yeah! Miss Thatcher hasn't seen it. We should let her choose. She's a guest."

Elizabeth giggled, covering her mouth quickly.

"Ok, but as soon as it's nine, it's bedtime. School tomorrow."

"Aww man."

"You two go get started and I'll clean the kitchen."

Hunter ran ahead and turned the movie on from the beginning. "Come on, Miss Thatcher, you're gonna miss it," Hunter called from the couch.

Elizabeth stood up. "Coming, Hunter." She walked over to Jack and touched his arm. "You don't like this movie?"

"I have seen it at least a dozen times. I know the words by heart."

"Thank you for dinner, Jack." She moved her hand off his arm and he immediately wanted it back. He broke their eye contact and walked back to the table, fighting his attraction to her with every bit of strength he had.

"Thank you for coming, Elizabeth."

She nodded and went to join Hunter who was singing "Everything is AWESOME!" at the top of his lungs.

The movie was enjoyable. Jack joined them after a bit, sitting on the other side of Hunter. Hunter fell asleep before it was done so Jack took him up to bed.

When he came back down, Elizabeth was standing at the mantle looking at his and Brenna's wedding picture.

"She was beautiful," Elizabeth told him, tears in her eyes.

"She was."

"Life isn't fair."

"No, sometimes it's not," he agreed. "We just need to remember to keep the people we care about close. Make sure they know we care."

She nodded, her fingers finding the engagement ring on her necklace.

"You having a rough time, Elizabeth?"

"Yes. It's so hard. I broke down at the mall yesterday. My sister was with me, thank goodness."

"Before we talked?"

"After. I changed from my uniform into this dress and when I looked at myself, I felt….I felt like a different person. For eighteen months I've been by myself, just missing Trevor. Now, I'm trying to move on because I know I need to. I saw myself and I didn't see me. The me I'm used to. It felt like I was losing him again because I was planning my life without him."

"After I lost Brenna, I took a leave of absence from my job and I stayed here, alone, all day, every day. One day I found her scrapbook. It showed me what she wanted this house to look like. We bought it with plans to fix it up together. She even planned the details of what she wanted our foster children's room to look like. So I did it. Every page and every room that she planned, I finished."

"It looks great."

"The problem is, she never finished. I have no idea what she wanted the kitchen or our bedroom to look like. It frustrates me because I did this for her and she can't tell me that she likes it or what I did wrong. She's not here and she can't tell me how to finish it. What am I supposed to do?" She heard the helplessness in his voice and saw a tear fall down his cheek. It hurt her to know he was hurting. Was this what friends felt for friends? She wanted to make it better somehow.

She slipped her fingers into his hand and squeezed, just for a moment. "You do understand," she whispered.

"I do. I've been through it and I still miss her everyday but I'm ok without her. I know that with Hunter and my parents and my friends, I will make it." In addition to all those things, he wanted to love again and he wanted to love Elizabeth. He was willing to wait for her to be ready, though.

"I haven't realized that yet. I'm hoping with this house, if I get it, I will be able to move forward and get to a better place."

As if by magic, as if the universe was finally working in her favor for once, her phone rang and it was Flo. "Its my agent. Do you mind if I answer it?"

"No, go ahead."

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth? It's Flo. I have some news."

"Yes?"

"Your offer was accepted. Congratulations!"

"It was? That's great."

"There's a two week waiting period, but after that, the keys are yours."

"Thank you, Flo. Thank you so much."


	8. Chapter 8

2 weeks later…

Elizabeth sat in her living room surrounded by mountains of boxes. She had been so busy with work lately, taking extra shifts to allow for time off for the move. The closing on the new house was in 6 days and she was just now starting to pack. Luckily reinforcements were just pulling into the driveway.

Grace Thatcher pulled up to her daughters house with a car load of empty boxes. Julie pulled in just behind her, jumping out of her little car.

"Hi, Mom!" She ran to her mom giving her a big hug. "Good to see you!"

"You too, dear. How's work?"

"Oh, same as always. Keeping busy."

"That's good." Grace's eyes traced every detail of the current house. She could remember moving Elizabeth into this home a few years back. Back then her daughter was happy and excited for the future. Nothing like what she'd seen in the past 18 or more months. Grace hoped this next move would help with that.

"How does Beth seem, Julie?" she asked as they walked up to the house.

"The same, but better I think."

"Oh?"

"Yup. I mean Lee finally talked her into getting out and now she's moving. She's still struggling but I think she might actually want to move forward now."

"Well, that is something."

Julie nodded and opened the front door.

"We're here!" Julie sang into the house as she and Grace walked in. "Oh dear, Elizabeth, are you here in this mess?" she teased.

Elizabeth raised her arms up over her head from her perch on the floor.

"I'm here! Sorting through books. Who knew I had so many books." she sighed.

"I did," Grace laughed. "I believe I moved them into the house."

"Mom! It's good to see you!" Elizabeth stood noticing her mom and went to embrace her joyfully, surprising Grace.

"You too, dear!" Julie was right, Elizabeth was changing a bit. She seemed a bit less burdened down by the weight of her grief. Though there was still evidence of it in her eyes. That was to be expected, especially now.

"So where do you need us?" Julie asked, looking over a few of her sisters books trying to figure out which ones she should borrow.

"I see you eyeing my books, little sister, so how about you finish here?" she laughed.

"Oh, good! Mind if I set a box aside for me?"

"As long as it's packed, do as you please. Just leave me a list so I know what you have."

"Can do!"

"And Mom, could you pack up the kitchen? If I do it, most of my dishes are going to end up chipped or in pieces."

"I can certainly do that."

Elizabeth put some music on and the three busied themselves packing. An hour and a half later, Grace left the kitchen and headed down the hall to Elizabeth's room. She stood in the doorway watching her daughter sitting cross legged on the bed, staring at one box in particular. Her eyes glistening with unspilled tears.

"Beth? You alright?"

Elizabeth looked up, giving her mom a weak smile. She held up a picture to her mom. "I made a "Trevor box."

"I see." Grace walked over and sat next to Elizabeth on the bed, wrapping a loving arm around her. She looking into the box. To the average person it looked like nothing more than a hodgepodge of things. To her daughter, it was evidence of another life. One of love and joy that had been taken from her.

"I went through the house and put all the things that really reminded me of him in this box. I wanted to keep it safe during the move but…" she sighed.

"But you don't know that you want it all out in the open again?"

"Right."

Grace had an idea, "Be right back, dear."

She came back a minute later with a sturdy decorative small box in hand.

"I saw this in the other room. Its empty."

"Huh, yeah I've had that for years. Not sure I've ever really used it, though."

Grace placed the box next to the big one on the bed. "Here's what I think you should do… take some items from the big box and place them in here. This little box goes with you to the new house."

"Mom, I can't get rid of the rest of it! I'm not ready!" she said, overreacting a bit.

"Oh sweetie, I'd never ask you to do that. I'll take the bigger of the boxes home with me. It will be safe in the closet of your old room. Anytime you want to come go through these things, you can. The house is always open to you, you know that."

Elizabeth thought about her mom's offer. It made sense. It was hard, but maybe it was something she needed to do. As she thought about it, she felt the desire to call Jack and ask his opinion. The thought surprised her, making her smile slightly and shake her head. Perhaps it shouldn't have. Since their dinner, they'd talked every couple of days via text or phone. Even bumped into each other at Abby's Diner, where they ended up enjoying a cup of coffee together. He was becoming a person she felt safe with, which was rare these days.

The change in her demeanor didn't go unnoticed by Grace.

"What is it, Beth?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You can tell me, dear."

She looked up at her mom and nodded. "It's nothing really. I have this new neighbor, we've become friends." Grace nodded, listening intently. "He's gone through this before. Losing someone."

"Who'd he lose?"

"His wife. Car accident."

"How old is he?"

"Just 3 years older than me. He's a good guy, or so he seems anyway. He's got this adorable foster son who's also been through a lot. He's so good with him."

Grace watched the soft smile form on Elizabeth's face as she talked about this new guy.

"How much time have you spent with him?"

"Oh, not a lot. We met in a passing a couple times." She decided not to mention that she pulled him over and some of the other details. Not wanting her to get too excited. "Lee sort of… tricked me into going on a double date with him."

Grace laughed, "You were tricked?"

"Yes! He knew I wouldn't say yes otherwise, I guess," she shrugged. "It wasn't the worst night ever."

"We'll glad to hear that. I've always liked Lee."

"He's a good one. Patient."

Grace nodded, before a thought struck her. "Is this young man…"

"Jack?"

"Jack. Is Jack the one Julie mentioned you had dinner with? She didn't give details but now I'm curious."

"Oh, well… um."

"That's a yes then," she smiled.

Elizabeth's mind traveled back to that night. She blushed slightly as she remembered the kiss he'd given her on the cheek when she arrived, and again when she left. She wasn't ready for anything more than friendship now, but she couldn't deny he had an affect on her.

"I'm happy for you, sweetie."

"Mom, don't get too excited here. He's just a friend."

"I know, but you're meeting people, stepping back out of your comfort zone. You still have so much life to live, Beth. I was afraid you'd miss out on all the joy there could be."

"You and everyone else," she groaned.

"We push because we love you. Remember that."

"I will, Mom, thank you." She looked back down at the boxes. "And I think you're right. Take this box home with you. Just, please be careful with it?"

"I will, I promise!" Grace left the room to give her daughter a few moments alone to sort through the memories.

She grabbed a charm bracelet, a dried flower, a few movie and concert ticket stubs, and pictures, placing them in the small box. Elizabeth felt the ring around her neck. She wasn't ready to take that off yet, and she didn't need to be.

"I love you Trev, but I have to do this." She brought one of the pictures to her lips before placing it in the box.

6 days and many cups of coffee later she was ready. Everything was packed and labeled, and loaded into the truck.

Elizabeth made one final walk through of what had been her home, the home she thought she would have been sharing with Trevor.

Her faithful friend Snowball rubbed her sides against Elizabeth's leg, purring gently.

"Hey girl, ready for our little adventure?" She smiled as she picked up her fluffy friend and placed her gently into her crate. Elizabeth and Snowball were staying at Julie's for at least the weekend while Elizabeth cleaned and painted the new place.

She dropped Snowball off and headed into the city for a day of reading contracts and signing papers with Flo. It was long and exhausting, but worth it in the end.

"You did it!" Flo stated ecstatic as they left the office. "How does it feel?"

"Good. This feels right. Thank you for everything. Being patient while I found my place, and selling mine so fast too!"

"It was my pleasure, now go! Enjoy your next chapter!"

"Thanks," Elizabeth smiled. "I think I will."

…..

Elizabeth stood in her new home, staring at the bare walls and feeling overwhelmed at the seemingly blank canvas. There was so much to paint, she almost didn't know what to start with. Then she got an idea.

She picked up her phone and called Jack. "Hey, neighbor."

"Hey, do you have plans today?"

"Well, I just dropped Hunter off at my parent's house. What did you have in mind?"

"Let's just say, I can fix a leaking sink and lay tile in a bathroom but I have no clue about painting. Are you good with a brush?"

"Brenna insisted on painting every single room in this house, and I did it, so I am passable."

"Any chance you want to come help me? I will feed you and I have beer."

"You can cook?"

"Uh, no. I said I will feed you. I am great at ordering takeout."

Jack laughed. "Maybe you should have taken that cooking class with Rosie."

"No thanks. I've managed to keep myself alive this long. I don't need to go get it rubbed in my face that I burn water."

"When do you want me to come over?"

"Now?"

"Ok, I'll be over in a minute."

Elizabeth watched through her kitchen window for him. When she finally saw him, he had a pile of something in his hands and a few brushes.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Drop cloths. I am assuming you don't have brushes?"

"Good assumption."

After he made one more trip for his ladder from his garage, he looked at her. "Where's the paint?"

"I don't have any. I told you I was clueless." Honestly, she had not even thought about it. The whole idea of moving and then selling her other house and packing with her mom and sister, had distracted her to the point of not thinking of the simplest things. Like paint to paint her walls.

"Well, let's go to Home Depot."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I feel like I am wasting your time."

"Let's go, I have all day." He didn't mind spending time with her in the least. He had all the time in the world.

She walked over to his house with him and got in his hatchback. "Is that a necklace?" she pointed toward the gear shift.

"Yeah, it was Brenna's. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. It's not worth a lot but it meant something to her."

She touched her engagement ring. "That's worth so much, Jack. Believe me, I understand holding on to something for sentimental reasons."

He looked over at her. "Hey, Elizabeth. You moved to a different house and you went on a blind date. That was a good start."

"I know. I just still feel….sad."

"It took me awhile too. Just be patient with yourself." She nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. "You have curly hair?"

Her hand went up to her hair, realizing he had only ever seen her with straight hair or with it pulled back in a bun. "Yeah."

"It looks nice." It was beautiful really. Nice dark curls, hanging just past her shoulders. It looked soft. Hopefully one day soon he would find out.

"Thank you." She blushed at his compliment.

"Do you know what colors you are looking for?"

"No, something other than white or tan."

After looking at dozens of color swatches, she finally decided on two different shades of blue for the kitchen and living room and a burgundy for her bedroom.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

"Ok, so the first thing we need to do is put tape around the windows, doors, and baseboards, and then cut in," he told her.

"What in the world does that mean? I know what it means in regard to dancing, but not painting."

"I'll show you."

He walked her through the process. "So that way when you use the roller, you won't accidentally get the paint on your molding."

"Ok. It's logical."

"But…?"

"Its seems like a lot of work when you could just go slow and be careful."

"If you have unlimited time, sure. I personally don't want it to take a whole day to paint a room when I could do multiple rooms correctly."

"Aye aye, Captain," she said with a mock salute. "You're the expert."

Jack turned on his Spotify app on his phone and pressed play. "Sittin' on the Dock of the Bay," started playing, and Jack started singing along.

"You have a nice voice," she told him when the song ended.

"Thank you." The next song was "Ain't no Mountain High Enough."

After a few more old songs, Ed Sheeran's song, Perfect, filled the room.

Jack wasn't sure why, but he put his brush down and walked over to Elizabeth, holding out his hand.

"What?"

"Dance with me, neighbor."

His use of the word neighbor made her feel like he wasn't pushing her to be something other than that. So she accepted his hand and stepped into his arms as he sang to the music.

I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight

Elizabeth stepped back and wiped her eyes at the end.

"What's wrong?" He touched her hand for a brief second and then stepped back further.

"Nothing really. Honestly, that song…it makes me feel like I want to feel again. It's how Trevor was. He stood in the rain, his mouth open to the sky, just because he wanted to and I'm grateful for that, for him."

Jack nodded, liking that she felt comfortable enough to tell him that. He saw a bit of letting go, a bit more peace in her expression. He was proud of her.

He kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand. "I'm proud of you," he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth woke up lying stretched out on her sister's couch to the sound of her phone going off. Over the past few weeks that she'd known Jack, it had becoming a more familiar sound. She even found herself looking forward to his random texts. Sometimes he'd send a picture of something he found neat, pretty or weird. Other times he'd send a random history fact. Regardless, they made her smile and even laugh on occasion.

This morning she opened the message and found a picture of a beautiful sunrise. The message along with it read: _"Good morning, neighbor. Check out this awesome sunrise from our backyards. Happy moving day!"_

She smiled and looked down at Snowball who was curled up at her feet. "Its moving day, girl!"

Later that morning Elizabeth pulled into her new driveway, a good 20 minutes before everyone else who was going to help showed. The crisp fall air was being warmed by the sun, making for great conditions.

She turned at the sound of Jack's front door opening and saw Hunter running out.

"Hi, Hunter," she smiled.

"Hi." He looked at her as if studying her. Clearly still trying to figure out whether or not he could truly trust her. "You moving in today?"

"Yup. You cool with that?" He nodded.

Jack opened the door just then. "Hunter James, where's your jacket?"

"Inside. I don't want it now."

"Until the air's a little warmer I'd like you to wear it like I asked. Understood?"

"Do I have to?" he groaned.

"Yes. You don't want to get sick and miss school."

"Maybe I do," he grinned.

"Nice sass. What about hockey? Don't want to miss that do you?" Now it was Jack's turn to grin, he knew he got him there.

"No… that wouldn't be fun."

"Right, so…"

The little boy huffed as he climbed back up the front stairs to get his jacket.

Once he was inside, Elizabeth laughed. "Wow, you're like the meanest guardian ever," she teased.

"I know right?" He smiled his dimpled smile that gave her warm and fuzzy feelings. Feelings she had been doing her best to deny. Jack walked down the steps and embraced her in a hug. "You ready, neighbor?"

"Yeah, I really think I am."

"Good!" He looking into her beautiful eyes. Each day seeing less and less pain in them. They had been beautiful before, but now they were like the blue waters of a secret island. He felt he could lose himself in them if he stared long enough. _"Knock it off, Jack."_ He'd tell himself. _"She's your neighbor and friend. Nothing more, remember?"_

He did his best not to forget that detail. Referring to her as "neighbor" was all in good fun, sure, but also to keep himself in check as he felt himself falling deeper for her.

He did his best to shake off the attraction he was feeling and focus on the task at hand.

"So, I have the Keurig ready to go and some muffins Abigail sent over in case the movers are hungry. We can set it up in your kitchen for now if you want."

"Wow, look at you, Mr. Hospitality! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He turned to grab them out of the house just as Hunter walked out.

"Can I be outside now?" he sighed, pointing to his batman jacket. Some of his adorable curly brown hair was peeking out from the hood.

"Yes you may. Would you help Miss Thatcher carry whatever she needs help with into her house?"

"Sure! I like helping!"

"Thank you Hunter!" she smiled. "Let me open up the truck and we can get started."

Jack couldn't help but smile watching the two of them. For someone who didn't think she was very good with kids, she was doing great with his shy little man. Maybe it was just the hurt of her past that made her feel that way.

One by one, vehicles pulled up to her house. Lee and Rosie first, followed by Julie, Grace, and Abigail's husband Bill and son Cody.

Just before lunch, Elizabeth stood in the center of her living room, which was now full of boxes. Jack suggested Elizabeth stay in the house and direct the progress there while he managed the unloading of the truck. She was so thankful for his help.

"It's going to take me a lifetime to unpack everything," she sighed as she collapsed on the one empty spot on the couch.

"Try not to stress, dear. Just take one room at a time and make it home," Grace suggested.

Jack came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Your mom's right. One day at a time, right? Besides, I'll help if you need it."

"Thanks, Jack." She tilted her head back and smiled at him. "I guess I should get back to work." Jack offered his hand to her pulling her up off the couch.

Lee stood back watching Jack and Elizabeth. He'd been watching them all day as they navigated around the house. He noticed several gentle touches and inside jokes with each pass they'd made. He didn't know Jack well yet but liked what he did know. He'd grilled Rosie about him at length before bringing Elizabeth out on the date with him.

Jack walked back out to the garage to grab another box, almost running into a tall man with salt and pepper hair.

"Whoa, sorry sir."

"That's alright. No harm." The man looked Jack over as if trying to size him up. "What's your name?"

"Oh uh, Jack. Jack Thornton, sir. And you are?"

The man grinned. "William Thatcher. I'm Elizabeth's father."

"Oh! Nice to meet you, sir. I live next door."

"I see. Well Mr. Thornton, would you mind helping me bring in lunch?"

"Of course not." Jack followed the man outside to his very nice, very expensive looking car. They each grabbed a bag of food and carried it back inside to the kitchen.

"Food,s here!" William called out as he placed the food on the counter.

"Dad! I didn't know you were coming today," Elizabeth said walking over to give her dad a hug.

"Of course I came. I wanted to see you and check out this new place of yours. Besides, someone had to make sure you all ate."

Elizabeth opened up one of the bags taking in the scent. "Mmm, Chinese, my favorite! Thanks, Dad!"

"My pleasure. There's plenty for everyone. Dig in."

Jack helped Hunter wash his hands before picking him up and lifting him up to a seat on the counter. "Here you go, bud. 1 egg roll and some shrimp lo mein."

"Yum!"

"Hey Jack, there's some beef and broccoli, your favorite." She dished some out on a paper plate and handed it to him.

"Thanks!"

Just as lunch was finishing, Jack looked down at his phone checking the time.

"Hey, Elizabeth, Hunter and I have to head out to hockey now but here's a key. If you need anything from my place, feel free."

"You're quite a neighbor, Jack!" Grace smiled, happy to see such a good young man taking an interest, even if it was just as friends, in her daughter. William nodded, watching the young man carefully.

"We like helping out, don't we, bud?" He gave Hunter's hair a good tussle.

"Yup."

Elizabeth smiled at them. "I appreciate it, really. Thanks, Jack. You too, Hunter."

"Thank you, Miss Thatcher."

"So you like hockey, young man?" William asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun!"

"I didn't realize they had hockey for this age group. I imagine the games can be very entertaining!" Grace laughed.

"Oh they are! Basically at this age, it's all about learning to skate and hold a stick. They do learn some drills and play around. It's fun."

"Sounds exciting. Have fun at practice, Hunter!" Elizabeth said, giving the young boy a high five.

"I will! See you later."

Jack gave her a friendly wink and headed out the door.

Elizabeth watched out the window as Jack helped Hunter in the car and tossed his oversized hockey bag in the trunk. He looked over towards her house and smiled, giving her a wave when he noticed her. She waved back before turning back to the house.

Lee walked over to the bookshelf where she was busy arranging her books.

"So, you two seem… cozy," Lee grinned.

"Who two? Me and Jack?" she asked surprised.

"Yup."

"Oh no! Put that grin away, Coulter. We're friends."

"Is that all that's there?"

"Yes!" she laughed at his comment. She moved the empty box and went to grab another.

"If you're sure, but from where I'm standing it looks pretty real."

"It is real. A real friendship. Lee, listen, I'm glad you and Rosie are on cloud 9 with your new relationship, but please don't project it all on mine."

"So you admit it's a relationship?"

She dropped the box she had been carrying hard on the floor. Turning to face him with her hands now resting on her hips. It was her "bad cop" interrogation face. "A friendship is a type of relationship, is it not?"

Lee tried with all his might to hold his amusement in. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"So what's the problem here, Coulter?"

"Nothing, no problem," he laughed. "I'm just going to take this box here and move it into the office over here."

"Good idea. Get something to eat after too. Maybe you'll be less annoying with food in your mouth," she teased, shaking her head.

….

Two weeks later. Elizabeth felt as if she had settled in well to her new home. Having an army of help the day she moved in proved to be quite a blessing. By the time the last person left that first day, everything essential was unpacked and in its proper place. She even had Julie put all her pictures up in the rooms she'd already painted.

She took her morning coffee into the hall and leaned against the wall facing the stairs. Today was the day she was going to tackle painting the stairwell. She'd already removed the nasty green and yellow striped wallpaper with Jack's help over the course of the first week.

Thankfully he would be returning to help finish the project. This time with Hunter, as well. She couldn't really tell how much progress she was making with the little boy. One day he would be fine and chatty with her, the next he would be so shy and nervous. She only hoped in time it would stabilize. Last thing Elizabeth wanted was to be a constant reminder of what was obviously a very traumatizing time in his life.

"Knock, knock!" Jack called into Elizabeth's house.

"Well, if it isn't my trusty painting experts! Ready to help me tackle this beast?"

"That we are. I borrowed some stuff from my dad to make this process a little easier."

"Wonderful, because I have no idea what I'm doing here. My luck, I'd break something."

"Glad we're here then because we wouldn't want that."

Hunter watched the friendly exchange between Jack and Elizabeth. Slightly confused by something he heard. "Miss Thatcher, why do you call Jack an expert painter?"

"Oh, well I know Jack did a lot of work on your home and it looks very nice," she smiled. "And he helped me paint my kitchen and living room."

Hunter laughed. "I like when he painted my room!"

Jack fumbled trying to set up the ladder. "Hunter, we don't need to tell her that story."

"Why? It was really funny! Jack painted my ceiling and tripped over the paint bucket."

"Oh no!" Elizabeth laughed, not just at Hunter's story, but Jack's nervous reaction to him telling it.

"Paint went everywhere! I liked it."

"How come?" she asked.

"Because then I got to pick out my own carpet!"

"Thanks, Hunter..." Jack shook his head as Elizabeth giggled.

"Well, no big disasters happened here, although I'm not too fond of the carpet in my bedroom. Should I send Jack in there, Hunter?"

"Maybe you should!" Hunter giggled again.

"Ok, so you're ganging up on me now? I see how it is."

Elizabeth saw him tense up a bit, even with a smile on his face. "Well, I'm grateful for Jack's help, Hunter. It's nice to have a friend you can go to when you need something."

Jack looked at her as he laid the drop cloths on the stairs.

"I'm grateful too."

The way his eyes held hers made her think he meant more than just for her friendship. What surprised her was that that thought didn't bother her as much as she thought it would.

…..

Another week went by like a flash of light. Jack's fall semester was well on its way, leaving him with stacks of essays and tests to grade. Elizabeth was busy with work too. Little crimes and civil disturbances seemed to skyrocket the week of Halloween. She was grateful when the new schedule came out and she wasn't slated to work either Halloween night or the following day.

At the house, Hunter sat at the dining room playing with his Legos while Jack made chili on the stove. Jack looked out the window every now and again to see if Elizabeth had made it home yet. He knew she'd been working a number of late hours over the past couple weeks.

He smiled when he looked up again just in time to see her car pull up the drive.

"Hey bud, I'm gonna take out the garbage."

"Okay."

Jack grabbed the half full bag and headed out the side door just as Elizabeth stepped out of her car, clearly looking exhausted. Her hair was cascading freely down her back, having taken it out of its usual bun after her shift.

" _How is she so beautiful?"_ he thought to himself. It was getting harder and harder to think of her as just a friend. They saw or talked to each other almost every day. It had become so normal.

She looked over from her driveway and gave him a weak, yet beautiful smile.

"Just getting in?"

"Yeah. My shift technically ended hours ago but the bad guys didn't get the memo."

"I'm sorry." He watched her head toward her home, his body anxiously wanting to keep her closer. "Hey, I have dinner on the stove that's just about ready. You're welcome to eat with us."

She looked up to the living room window where Hunter was watching. He waved at her when she caught his glance.

"Sure. Give me a minute to shower first?"

"Take your time," he smiled. He watched her climb the stairs and head into her house.

"She's your friend and neighbor, Jack. Just a friend and neighbor…" he repeated as he walked back inside. "Oh let's be honest, she's your incredibly gorgeous, sweet, amazing friend and neighbor that you can't stop thinking about."

Elizabeth hopped out of the shower a little later, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. Going to her closet she tried to find something to wear, feeling like she had nothing.

"Why are you acting like this, you dork? It's just dinner with your friend and neighbor. Your really hot neighbor… who's super sweet and adorable and… ugh," she groaned loudly.

She threw on a pair of jeans and her long sleeve grey Philadelphia PD shirt and headed over.

Dinner was nice. Hunter was quiet for the most part but would smile at her more than before. She could tell he was still nervous.

While Jack was getting Hunter ready for bed, Elizabeth did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, not wanting to leave a mess for him when he was done. While she stood over the sink washing a bowl for the third time, she couldn't help but think about Jack. It was then she realized something. Over the past month, she had thought more about Jack than Trevor. Her chest tightened at the thought.

She quickly finished the last dish and went to leave, needing to get some air.

"Hey, you alright?" Jack asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Yeah I bet. You've been working hard lately. Can I do anything?"

"No… I just need to get home. Thanks for dinner."

Jack fought the urge to take her into his arms and hold her. Something was clearly wrong. She stood there with her hand on the door knob.

"Well… goodnight, neighbor," he said giving her a weak smile.

"Goodnight."

She left as quickly as she could and ran inside her own home. Once inside, she leaned up against the door, sliding down to sit on the floor. Things had changed, and for the first time since he'd started calling her "neighbor", it bothered her.

She didn't want to be just his neighbor anymore.

….

Jack walked into the living room, flipping the TV onto ESPN. He stared at the TV for 20 minutes, but couldn't tell you who was playing. His mind stayed on Elizabeth. He wanted to know what was bothering her. Was it something he did?

Next door, Elizabeth laid on her bed clutching her pillow. Her mind racing as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. She looked over at her faithful cat, spilling out her thoughts.

"He's gone, Snowball. Trevor's not coming back." She sat up taking the chain from around her neck off. She held the engagement ring in her hand. "I didn't want this. Did I? To move on, without you?" Her voice cracked.

She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. As she thought about her life then and now, she realized Lee and Julie had been right. Trevor had loved her, completely. He wouldn't want her to just live her life. He'd want her to find someone good, and true. Someone like Jack. She didn't know when it happened exactly, but she had fallen for him.

Getting off the bed she walked over to her dresser, pulling out the little box that held her dearest mementos from her life with Trevor. She brought the ring to her lips.

"I will never forget you, but I have to do this for me." She placed the ring in the box and put it back in the drawer.

"I'll be back, Snowball."

Elizabeth silently let herself into Jack's home, not wanting to knock or ring the doorbell and risk waking Hunter. She could have texted him to let him know she was coming, but she was nervous she'd lose her resolve if she didn't just go for it.

"Jack?" she quietly called from the entry way.

Jack was still stretched out on the couch in the living room watching a game when he heard her. He jumped up and ran to the hall.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" His voice was full of care and concern. This wasn't like her, just showing up. He didn't mind, however. He rather liked how comfortable she seemed with him.

"Yeah. Well, no actually." She looked around the house and up the stairwell near her. "Is Hunter asleep?"

"Yeah, out like a light. What's going on?"

She stood there, taking a deep breath. She knew once the words were out there was no turning back.

"Come here, let's sit." He reached out his hand for her hand but she didn't take it. "Elizabeth?"

"I don't want to be your neighbor anymore," she blurted out fast. So fast Jack wasn't sure he heard her right.

"You what?"

She took another deep breath. "I don't want to be your neighbor anymore."

"Seriously? Elizabeth, what does that mean? You just moved in! We just finished the paint in your stairwell! That was a lot of work!" he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Why would you want to leave?"

"That's not what I mean, Jack."

"Then what?" Fear had taken a hold of him now. Had he pushed her somehow? Pushed her to the point she now felt uncomfortable around him? He vowed to himself right there to fix whatever it was.

"You call me neighbor, all the time. It was fine at first, endearing even, but now…"

"Now what?"

She took a step closer, taking both his hands in hers.

"Now, I don't want to be JUST your neighbor anymore."

"Oh…" Jack's voice was barely above a whisper as he was left speechless. They both just stood there, staring into the others eyes.

Did she really mean it? Was she ready? Jack's mind was spinning. This was what he'd been trying hard not to want, but desperately did.

Jack let go of her right hand and gently let his fingers graze along her blushed cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Jack searched her eyes, and for the first time since they'd met, she looked completely at peace. He leaned in slightly, still a little afraid of scaring her away.

Elizabeth sensed his hesitation and knew he was doing his best to be respectful. She decided to meet him halfway. She stood up on her toes to reach his lips, gently touching them with her own.

The feeling was unlike anything either of them had ever known. It awakened feelings Jack had tried so hard not to feel, and one's Elizabeth felt were lost forever, only more intense.

They pulled away slightly a moment later. Jack looked at her again, wanting to make sure she was okay with what they had just shared. Her eyes were still closed, but there was a soft smile on her face.

"You okay?" he whispered and she nodded. "Good. That means I can do this." He leaned in again, taking hold of her lips once more. This kiss was deeper, and longer than the first.

"Wow," she said with a quiet giggle.

"Wow what?"

She stepped back a bit. "You're a great neighbor Jack, but I think you'll be ever better in our new arrangement."

"Just you wait," he grinned. "Just you wait."


	10. Chapter 10

A week after the kiss…

Elizabeth had an idea. They had both been so busy with work that they hadn't seen each other except across the yards as she arrived home at night. A wave across the yard wasn't enough for her anymore.

She texted him from her desk at work. "Pizza & movie. My house 2nite. 7 o'clock."

"Yes ma'am."

"Sorry. Was that bossy?"

"Maybe a bit. I don't mind tho."

She took a breath and stared at her phone before she typed the next sentence. "I miss u."

"That's nice 2 hear. I miss u 2."

"Ham & Cheese 4 Hunter?" She remembered. Jack loved that she remembered.

"Yep. C U soon."

"Hey, Thatcher." Lee leaned against his desk smiling at her.

"Yes, Lee?" She quickly turned off the screen on her phone, shoving it in her pocket as she prepared to leave.

"How are things with your friendship?"

"Good." She tried to keep her tone even, not giving away that it was now more. Her tone was good but she could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Beth." She met his eyes. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Me too." She was. She was on that new relationship high, even though they hadn't even had a real date yet. So basically, she was on the first kiss high and she didn't want to come down from it. "I need to go. I'll see you Monday."

"Did you want to go out to dinner tonight? My treat."

"Rosie busy?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, I have plans." She smiled and then walked out before he mentioned her friendship again and she couldn't hold it inside.

She drove home wanting to change and shower before they came over. As she got ready, she decided to wear her dark wash jeans and the new sweater she bought a few days back. It was a soft pale pink with a modest v-neck. She felt pretty in it and she thought Jack would appreciate her trying a bit with her appearance. After all, most of what he'd seen her in lately was sweatshirts and yoga pants. The sweater was a nice change.

She smiled at her reflection, scrunching her curls, leaving them loose. She added a tiny bit of lip gloss, another recent purchase and then went to order the pizza. Thank goodness Rocky's delivered because that was Hunter's favorite.

After ordering, she flipped on her gas fireplace and went to set out the paper plates and napkins.

Snowball walked up to her, rubbing against her ankles, begging. "Hungry, Snow?"

As she fed her, she heard a knock. She smiled nervously and took a deep breath before walking quickly to the door.

"Hi!" she greeted with a smile. Hunter didn't say much but he waved and then walked right to the living room.

"Hunter, please don't go wandering around Miss Thatcher's house. Remember your manners," Jack told him.

"I'm not wandering. I'm sitting on the couch," he answered back. Jack smiled and sighed.

"Are you coming in, Jack? Or are you going to eat your pizza on the porch?"

"Sorry." He stepped in and handed her a bottle of wine. "In case we want something other than milk or water."

"Thank you. We could open it now. Pizza should be here in about ten minutes."

He nodded but didn't move. He just stared at her, his eyes looking into hers and then briefly flicking to her mouth and then back to her eyes. The need to kiss her was even stronger than the first time. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

"You look nice too." It was such an understatement. His gray sweater made his green eyes pop. He looked beyond amazing. "Jack…"

"I'm hungry," Hunter called out from the living room.

"Pizza will be here soon, bud."

"Is it Rocky's? I only like Rocky's. Did you tell her that?"

"Hunter James, that's bordering on rude. Wherever she got the pizza from will be fine." Jack followed Elizabeth into the kitchen as she poured their wine. "I'm sorry, he might be a little testy tonight. He had a rough afternoon," Jack told her quietly.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." She nodded.

"Hey, Hunter? Do you want a juice box?" Elizabeth asked him.

"What kind? I only like apple."

"Hunter," Jack warned.

"I have apple," she told him, taking the juice out to him. "If you want, we can watch a movie while we eat dinner." She turned the tv on and switched to Netflix.

"Thank you for the juice," he told her.

"You're welcome." She handed him the remote and let him search for what he wanted to watch.

Elizabeth went back in the kitchen and picked up her wine glass. "How was your day?" she wondered.

"It was ok."

"Just ok?"

"Saturdays are rough sometimes because of that thing we will talk about later." She smiled again and sipped her wine.

Somehow Elizabeth standing, leaning against her counter, sipping her wine made him want to kiss her even more than before. He set his wine glass on the counter and walked over to stand in front of her. "You look beautiful," he told her as reached for her hand.

"You already said that," she teased, taking another sip of wine as he stepped even closer.

"I really mean it." He took her glass and set it down too.

"Jack, Hunter can see us, you know."

He looked at the boy who was watching his Lego movie again. Chances were, he would never even notice but on the off chance that he looked their direction, he decided instead of kissing her, he'd hug her.

She stepped willingly into his arms, her forehead fitting perfectly between his shoulder and neck. "Good grief, you smell good," she blurted. His aftershave smelled so much like a man should, in her opinion. Clean, a bit spicy, almost like vanilla. She felt wanted and needed at that moment and wished the hug could last forever but the pizza arrived.

"Pizza's here, Hunter," Elizabeth told him as she set the food on the counter by the plates. "Can you please pause the movie?" she asked.

He obeyed, surprising Jack considering his mood. Hunter came over and stood next to Jack. "Thank you, bud," Jack said as he kissed the top of his head.

Snowy wandered into the room then to see who these people were that were in her house.

"A kitty? You have a kitty?" Hunter asked, sitting down on the floor in the kitchen.

"That's Snowball. I call her Snowy or Snow."

"She's so cute! Hi, Snowy!" The cat purred and rubbed up against Hunter, begging for his attention.

"Can I have a kitty, Jack? Please?"

Jack had known that was coming. He had assumed it was going to be a dog, though. "We will see."

"You can come visit Snowy if Jack says ok," she told Hunter.

Dinner was good, Hunter finished his movie, and then fell asleep on the floor by the fire under a blanket Elizabeth had placed over him, Snowy right next to him.

Jack moved closer to Elizabeth on the couch and slipped his arm around her. "What should we watch now?" she asked him, flipping through her Netflix queue.

"You pick," he suggested.

She turned and looked at him. "You like watching old movies?"

"I'm not picky." He was perfectly happy holding her.

"That's not what I asked," she said quietly, glancing at his lips. They were perfect.

"I'd rather just watch you," he flirted. He ran his fingers through her soft curls, thoroughly distracted.

"But do you like old movies?"

"I don't know." He couldn't take waiting anymore. She was centimeters away and Hunter was sleeping. "Beth," he whispered before claiming her lips.

She was pretty sure she'd never experienced a more perfect kiss. Their first kiss had been wonderful and she would always remember it but this one made her want to stay with him forever. Him and Hunter. The three of them, a family.

As they pulled apart, Jack felt his world become whole again. She was who he wanted and he was ready but Hunter wasn't there yet. He still didn't quite trust Elizabeth and moving any further past where they were now couldn't happen until all three of them were ready.

Elizabeth kissed his jaw and sighed, wrapping her arm around his waist. "What happened with Hunter today?"

"We went to Child Protective Services to meet with his social worker. We go every other weekend. Hunter's mom is supposed to meet us there."

"She didn't come?"

"No. She stopped showing up a long time ago and CPS can't get a hold of her. Hunter is not handling it well. Every time we go and she doesn't show, he gets angry and acts out."

"What happens now?"

He turned and looked at her. "Faith, his social worker, asked me if I would want to adopt him. It won't be much longer and his mom's rights will be terminated."

"That's wonderful, Jack. He belongs with you."

"I hope the judge sees it that way. I mean, I'm a single guy. Usually two parents is ideal."

"You have taken care of him for over two years. That has to count for something."

"To me it means everything. He means everything."

She looked at him watching Hunter, love very apparent in his expression. "Everything will work out, Jack."

He turned his head and kissed her gently. "Thank you." It felt so good to talk to her, to know she was on his side. "Hey, your ring. You took it off?"

Her hand touched her neck as she nodded. "It was time. I just needed to be ready to say goodbye."

"That must have been hard."

"Not as hard as it would have been even a month ago." She threaded her fingers through his. "You really helped me, Jack."

"I didn't do anything."

"You were my friend and you supported me and didn't rush me. More than that though, you've been through the same thing." She felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I'm so grateful for you."

He kissed her again and then settled in to watch a movie.

…

A couple days later Elizabeth stood in her kitchen finishing up her kitchen clean up from dinner, singing along to the music filling the air. She was happy again. Happier than she had been in a long time. Having Jack and Hunter over for dinner had gone really well. That was a week ago.

Since then they'd shared more texts and phone calls and the occasional stolen moment when Hunter was asleep. They didn't want to rush him, especially with all the uncertainty happening in his own life.

She was just finishing with the last dish when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and smiled at the text. It was Jack.

"Hey."

"What are you up 2?"

"Cleaning up from dinner then taking a bath. Long week. Night shift 2night."

"A bath huh? I'll b right over."

"Jack Thornton!"

"I'm kidding, don't worry. What time's ur shift? Come over for a bit after H is asleep?"

"11. Love 2."

"C U then."

Two hours later Jack sent her a text once Hunter was asleep. She grabbed her phone and rushed out, eager to see him.

He stood just outside the side door waiting for her, looking up just as she crossed their yards. His deep dimpled grin making her smile.

"What are you smiling about Mr. Thornton?"

"Who me? Just thinking about something."

"Something good?"

"Oh yeah." He took her in his arms kissing her deeply. She tasted of mint tea and smelled like jasmine, his new favorites. "I've wanted to do that all day."

"Me too," she smiled, kissing his chin.

He left one arm around her and guided her to the new porch swing. Something he'd just purchased. For them. Elizabeth pulled her legs up onto the seat, curling up as close as possible.

"So night shift huh? Is that dangerous?"

"Yes and no. That pretty much sums up my job though." She looked over into his eyes, seeing his worry. "I'll be fine, Jack. I'm actually riding with Lee tonight so it's not like I'll even be alone."

"Oh, good. That actually makes me feel better."

"You worry about me?" she teased, patting his stomach.

"Yup. Get used to it." He kissed her again, soft and sweet. "So I got some news."

"What is it?"

"Faith called. They want me to come in tomorrow afternoon to discuss moving forward with the adoption should Jamie's rights get terminated."

"Jack that's huge!"

"I know. This meeting is huge. To think that I could actually become Hunter's dad."

"It's amazing, Jack. I want this so much for you both. Do you still think it will be hard to sell a judge on?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. You hear cases all the time where a kid gets sent home when maybe they'd be better off with the foster family. I mean, CPS does their best but sometimes things happen. Maybe I'll know more tomorrow."

What neither Jack and Elizabeth realized was Hunter was standing just inside the house watching and listening.

…..

Jack left school, getting a sub for his last two classes and drove across town to CPS. He was so nervous. After constantly scanning the radio stations for 5 minutes, he just turned it off.

"God, I want this. I want to be Hunter's Dad. More importantly, I want what's best for him. If that's me, please make a way. Open the doors that need to be open and help the judge to look favorable on me. If…" he sighed, wiping a tear from his eyes. "If I'm not what's best, all I ask is that you take care of him. Please? Whatever happens in his life, please don't leave his side."

He pulled into the familiar brick building, taking a couple moments to collect himself before walking in.

The friendly receptionist looked up and smiled at Jack, letting him know Faith would be there shortly.

Jack took a seat on the other side of the room, outside one of the conference rooms. He looked through the tall stack of magazines next to him, picking up a parenting one and ESPN with a article on youth hockey. He laughed looking at his choices. He was a dad.

He read through both magazines and then began playing a game of words of friends on his phone before picking up another parenting magazine. It was almost 30 minutes past when his meeting was supposed to start. He was halfway through an article on how to help your picky eater branch out when he heard a woman yelling in the room behind him.

"You can't do this! That's my son!"

"Jamie…" Jack gasped. She was there. Thank goodness Hunter was safe clear across town. He tried not to listen, but with her volume, it was kind of hard not to.

"You never told me about any visits!"

"Ms. Wade, we have. Several times. You've missed every visit within the last 2 months," Faith's voice was kind, yet stern.

"So what? I had things to do. Haven't you ever had things to do or do you just sit here looking all smug and mighty at people?"

"Ms. Wade…"

"You aren't taking away my rights to my boy. He needs a Mama. That's me."

"You know what needs to be done in order to keep your rights."

"I'm done here!"

Jamie yelled a few nasty words at Faith and stormed out. Jack sat there holding the magazine up over his face, praying not to be seen.

"You're all tricksters!" Jamie yelled before slamming the door being her.

Jack lowered the magazine a moment later and sighed. The only thoughts in his mind were how he would do anything to keep his boy. He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands for a bit.

"Jack?" Faith was standing next to him now. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about that. She was supposed to be here early today, but was very late. I tried to get her out before you got here but…"

"Its okay. She was so worked up she didn't notice me."

Faith let out a sigh of relief. "Good. You ready?"

Jack looked at the clock on the wall. "Can I have one moment? Looks like I'll be cutting it close to pick up Hunter."

"Oh no, do we need to reschedule?"

"No, after what I just saw… I need to do this."

Faith smile. "You're a good man, Jack. Take your time."

Elizabeth sat at her desk at work, tired and annoyed. After her long night shift, she had been called back in to the office in the afternoon. Someone she and Lee had arrested the night before was ready to talk, but only to them. She was just finishing up the report and ready to do nothing but fall into her bed and sleep for a week.

Her phone went off next to her. Seeing Jack's name on the screen she answered immediately.

"Jack! How'd it go?"

"Hasn't happened yet."

"Really? Sorry, I thought it was a little earlier."

"It was. I got here and Jamie was still meeting with Faith."

"Oh no…"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry to do this but I need to ask you a favor."

"What do you need?"

"I'm afraid I won't make it in time to pick up Hunter from school. If I call ahead can you pick him up for me?"

"Oh… you think he'll be okay with me?"

"I think so. He's been getting to know you and sees you around home more."

"Yeah, except I got called back into the precinct. That's where I am… in uniform."

"Oh." Jack thought for a moment. "I think it will be okay. You've spent time with him lately. It's not like he doesn't know you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. As long as you're comfortable."

"Of course, I'm happy to help."

"Thank you! I really appreciate this, Beth."

"Of course Jack. I'd do anything for you two."

…..

Elizabeth pulled into the school parking lot 10 minutes before the final bell and went straight to the office.

The office manger jumped up at the sight of an uniformed officer. Apparently the uniform had that effect on more than just Hunter.

"Officer, how may I help you?"

"Its personal, not professional."

"Oh now that's a relief. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Elizabeth Thatcher, I'm here for Hunter Wade. Jack's in a meeting and asked that I get him today."

"Little Hunter. Oh we just love him here!"

"He's really great," Elizabeth smiled.

"You just take a seat. I'll call down to his classroom and let Mr. Hickam know to send him here at the end of the day."

"Thank you!" She took her seat on the chairs facing the windows toward the hall. This way she'd see him when he walked down. She pulled out her phone, rereading text messages from Jack since they'd gotten together and smiled. It was unreal how happy and content she felt. For the first time in a long time, she had hope and joy for her future. It was a wonderful feeling.

The bell rang and the hallways filled with kids, all in a hurry to get somewhere.

Hunter made his way to the office as told. Keeping an eye out for Jack. As he got closer to the hall he stopped. He didn't see Jack, but Elizabeth in her uniform. His mind rushed back to the conversation he'd overheard last night when he'd come down for a drink of water. What he took away from that was that there was a chance he could be taken away from Jack.

Elizabeth turned around making eye contact with the little boy, seeing fear in his eyes just before he took off running on the opposite direction.

"Shoot!" Elizabeth rushed out of the office trying to keep an eye on him as he ran through the crowded hall.

He turned a corner and she was afraid she would lose track of him all together. Thankfully, as she turned the corner herself she saw him duck into a room at the end of the hall.

She reached the door and noticed the room was a library. "Great." she muttered. "There's got to be a million places for him to hide in there."

"Looking for someone?" the nice older librarian asked.

"Yes, a sweet little boy with curly brown hair. He probably looked angry or scared."

"Hunter Wade?"

"Yes!"

"And may I ask what you want with that dear boy?"

Elizabeth explained the situation and the librarian smiled sympathetically, seeing the worried look on her face. She pointed to a row of books at the end of the wall.

Elizabeth slowly walked over, peeking around the corner. Hunter sat in the corner, eyes closed with his knees tucked up against his chest. The sight broke Elizabeth heart.

"Hunter?"

He looked up with watery eyes, "You promised!"

"What, sweetie?" she took a seat on the floor next to him.

"You promised you wouldn't take me away from Jack!"

"Hunter, I'm not here to take you away!"

"Yes you are! I heard you and Jack talking last night. He said sometimes things happen and kids have to go home and now you're here as a cop."

"Hunter you shouldn't be listening to people's conversations."

"Why? So you can keep secrets from me?"

"No, sweetie. Sometimes when you listen to conversations like that, you misunderstand what the people are saying."

"What's that mean?"

"Means you hear it wrong."

"Oh…"

"Mhmm. Jack and I were talking last night about how much he loves you, and how special you are."

"Jack doesn't want me to go away?"

"Never!"

"Then… why are you here?"

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around the boy and he visibly relaxed, which melted her heart. "Jack had a meeting and was running late. He didn't want you to worry so he asked me to come get you and make sure you got home safe."

"Home to Jack?"

"Yes."

He stared at her for a moment before standing up and reaching out his hand. "Okay."

"Thank you Hunter," she smiled. As they walked down the hall Elizabeth came up with an idea. "You hungry?"

"All the time. Jack says I'm growing."

"I bet he's right. What do you say we head over to Abby's Diner for a snack?"

"Nachos?"

"You got it."

"And maybe root beer?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Why not?"

….

They sat in a booth in the back of the diner enjoying their nachos and root beers. Hunter didn't say much, but seemed relaxed. Finally he spoke again.

"Sorry I ran away."

"I understand. Its ok."

"You're nice, but cops are scary."

"We're not supposed to be."

"The ones that took me away were." He looked down at the big plate of nachos. "They were waiting at our house looking for us. We got home and they tried to take Mom. She was mad. There was a lot of yelling and Mom tried to run away. One guy took me from her and put me in his cop car. I tried to get away but I couldn't. I cried a lot."

"Oh, Hunter…"

"They put bracelets on Mom's hands and took her to jail. I don't know why. I guess she did something bad."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, sweetie."

"I love Jack. I'm safe there. Mom had lots of friends. Sometimes they were nice, sometimes they were mean. Sometimes she'd take me places with her, but forget and leave without me. Jack doesn't do that."

"No, he wouldn't do that."

Hunter shook his head. He knew it was true. "Jack has nice friends. Like Rosie and Jesse. You're nice too."

Elizabeth eyes filled with tears at the little boy in front of her. He was so strong, and had been through so much.

"I think Jack really likes you."

"I like him too."

"If you stay, can I stay too?"

"Of course! You were here first," she teased, making him laugh.

"Okay."

Jack was inside working on the dinner when Elizabeth and Hunter pulled in. He turned off the burners and went outside to greet them.

"Hey guys! How'd it go?"

Hunter looked over at Elizabeth, who nodded for him to answer. "I ran away, but it's okay now."

"You ran away?" Jack looked panicked for a moment but he saw how calm Elizabeth was though and relaxed a bit.

"Someone overheard part of our conversation last night and got scared. He thought I was taking him away."

"Oh no, buddy. I'm sorry! What were you doing out of bed?"

"I was thirsty."

Jack sighed. "Next time let me know you're there please?"

"I will." He looked sad. Jack wrapped his arms around him and told him he loved him.

"Come on bud, dinner is just about ready."

"I'll talk to you later," Elizabeth said for a smile before turning to go home.

"Miss Thatcher?" She turned back around facing them. "You want to have dinner with us?"

Jack felt his heart fill with joy. Was Hunter ready to accept Elizabeth? He looked over and nodded to Elizabeth to answer.

"I'd love that. Can I go change first?"

"Yeah. You look prettier without the uniform."

"Hunter James!" Jack laughed.

"What? It's true!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Saturday, u and me, date," he texted.

"Yes, sir."

"Bossy?"

"Yeah, but I'm ok with that," she texted back.

"What do u say, Beth?"

"Love 2. What time?"

"I'll pick u up at 5?"

"I'll b ready."

"Wear something warm."

She pushed the call button next to Jack's name. "Beth?"

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Grading papers on the Civil War."

"Ooh. Exciting," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Not your favorite subject, Beth?" he asked with a laugh.

"Not even close."

"What was your favorite?"

"My favorite was math."

"Math."

"Yes, math. I was good at it."

"I wish we had known each other back then. I could have helped you with history and you could have helped me with math."

"I didn't need help, Jack. I may have faked it if you were going to tutor me though."

"What are you doing, Beth? Right now?" He stood up and looked across the yards, her lights off.

"Laying here, by the fire. Snowy is right next to me." He could picture her in her t-shirt and yoga pants, hair spilling over her shoulders.

"I wish I was there," he said quietly, so quiet she almost didn't hear him.

"I wish you were too."

He loved her and he almost told her right then but he didn't want to do it over the phone.

"Jack!" Hunter called.

"Be right there, bud." He sighed. "Duty calls. Talk to you tomorrow, hon?"

She smiled at his term of endearment. It seemed natural coming out of his mouth. "Yeah. Goodnight, Jack."

"Night, Beth."

…

The next morning, Elizabeth heard a knock at her door just as she was about to leave. "Hey! What are you doing here? Where's Hunter?"

"Right there on our deck. He wanted me to ask you to come for breakfast."

"I don't normally eat breakfast." She held up her smoothie. "I have a schedule to keep."

"You go to work this early?"

"I go and work out and then shower. It works perfectly."

"You can't make an exception for one day?" He grinned, flashing his dimples.

"I suppose." She couldn't say no when he looked at her that way.

He stepped forward and kissed her. "Mm minty fresh," he teased.

"Morning," she said, a giggle popping out of her mouth. She didn't giggle. Cops don't giggle.

She grabbed her phone and keys and locked her door. He took her hand and held it as they walked across their semi-frozen yards.

"Hi, Miss Thatcher," Hunter said with a smile.

"Hi, Hunter. Thank you for inviting me to breakfast."

"Welcome." They walked into the house and she took a deep sniff.

"Sausage? So good."

"Sausage gravy and biscuits. One of my specialties."

"Oh yeah? Gonna need to work out extra hard tomorrow, I guess."

"You don't need to work out, Beth. You look great." Better than great actually. Her beloved yoga pants fit nicely.

"Thank you, Jack but I look this way because I work out."

He figured it was true and he would probably need to workout someday, but at this point he didn't have the time.

About fifteen minutes later, they sat down at the table and Hunter said the blessing.

 **SATURDAY AFTERNOON**

Elizabeth wondered what "dress warm" meant. She dialed Jack.

"Hey, Beth."

"Jack, what does "dress warm" mean exactly?"

"Uh, it means….dress warm…" he laughed.

"So we are going to be outside."

"I think that's a good assumption, Officer."

"Shush. It's a vague statement, especially when I have no idea what we are doing."

"I want to keep the element of surprise in our relationship."

"Mmhmm."

"I'll be there in ten."

"Ok." She fed Snowy, zipped up her coat, pulled her boots on, and then grabbed a blanket at the last minute.

She opened the door as he walked up the steps. "Hey," he greeted, kissing her gently.

"Hi. You look…amazing," she blurted. Her cheeks burned as she checked out his "warm" clothing. He had jeans, a blue wool sweater over a gray shirt, but the thing that caught her eye was his black leather jacket.

"Thank you," he said, offering his hand.

"Ok, so, where are we going?" she asked as they started driving.

"Somewhere you are going to love." He kissed her hand and held it.

"Dinner?"

"We will eat, yes."

She watched as he drove them into the city and then out, heading toward an area she wasn't familiar with.

After a thirty minute ride, they pulled into Donner Park. "Jack! Is this what I think it is? Oh my goodness." She squeezed his hand and smiled as they found a parking space.

She had heard of this park. They played old movies on the side of a building on the weekends. It was crowded all the time, especially in the summer. People would sit on blankets or chairs, drinking coffee or hot chocolate, eating dinner, and watching the film. "I've always wanted to come here."

He opened the hatch and took out two folding chairs, a large soft sided cooler, and a few heavy blankets. "Can you grab the thermos, Beth?"

She did and then closed the hatch. "Jack Thornton. This is unbelievable."

"Do you like Sabrina?"

"Yes! I love all old movies. I can't believe you brought me here." She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm as they walked to the seating area to find a good spot.

They opened the cooler and dished out their food, sitting comfortably in their chairs as the movie started. The only complaint she had was not being able to get close enough to Jack. The arms of the chairs were in the way. Other than that, the evening couldn't have been more perfect.

Elizabeth scooted her chair as close as possible to his and happily held his hand through the film. Every few minutes, he squeezed her hand or looked over at her. She was beautiful. She was happy. He was glad that maybe he had just a little bit to do with that happiness.

"Beth," he said quietly.

"Hmm?" she kept her eyes glued to the movie.

"Beth." She looked over at him just as he leaned close to kiss her. "Having fun?" She nodded and kissed him back.

..…

After the film, he took her to walk down on the Delaware river waterfront. "Feel like dessert?"

"Sure." He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, his lips touching her temple.

They found an outdoor restaurant that looked quiet. "This looks good," he mentioned. They took a seat next to each other, Jack's arm immediately pulling her close. "Beth, I want you to meet my parents." She looked at him and smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Ok. I'd love to."

"Maybe we can all have dinner at my house next weekend."

She nodded. It was time. She wanted to know the people who raised this wonderful, caring, loving man. She needed to know everything about him. She loved him, plain and simple.

He touched her cheek, gazing into her eyes. "Beth, I love you." He leaned in, covering her soft, eager lips with his. It was overwhelming and wonderful and he didn't want it to end but they were in public so he gently pulled back, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Jack."

…..

The trees in the Philadelphia city park were flashing their finest fall colors as Rosie and Lee jogged through the wooded trails.

Rosie was ecstatic when Lee called her up that morning to get together. The reality hit as she did her best to look cute while frantically trying to get air to her lungs as they ran. As she thought about it, she realized this was ridiculous. She wasn't a runner and here she was trying to keep up with a police officer! Someone well fit and trained.

Just when she thought she couldn't make it another step, Lee stopped.

"Ready for a little break? There's a great view of the city from over here."

"A break… sounds… great…." she said in between sucking in all the air her lungs would take. Once she felt a little more like herself again, she spoke.

"Lee, may I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"Wonderful," she took in one more deep breath, trying to take in all the air she felt she'd been missing. "So, how are things between us? Would you say, we're doing well?"

"Very well, yes. I think we have a real thing going for us here. The kind of relationship to build a future on even."

"Really?" she swooned.

"Really," he smiled. "In fact, now may be the perfect time to tell you a secret."

"What kind of secret?" Her eyes were wide with anticipation.

He reached out and took Rosie's hands in his. "Rosie Leveaux, I love you."

"You do?! Oh, Lee, I love you too!" She leaped into his arms, making him smile.

"Well, I'm glad we're on the same page," he laughed.

"I agree. And since we are in a loving relationship, I think now is a perfect time to be completely honest with you."

"Okay," he grinned, finding her completely adorable in that moment.

"I hate running." Lee laughed. "And when I say I hate running I mean I really, truly, from the bottom of my heart, detest it!"

"Then why on earth did you say yes when I asked?" Lee's lungs were starting to hurt and not from the running, but the laughing.

"I wanted to spend time with you! This seemed like the best way to do it today!"

"Rosie, I loved spending time with you this morning. I'm sorry I didn't realize how much you hated running sooner!"

"During the 1st mile instead of the 4th would have been great," she muttered.

Lee chuckled again, "Yes, that probably would have been better. I gotta say though, for a non-runner you did really well."

"Why, thank you!" she beamed at his compliment.

Lee took her hand and they began walking back to the car.

"I should probably ask, since we're together and all, would you mind if I continue to run with Beth? We've been doing it for a while now but I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

"You and I are together, right?"

"Definitely!"

"Good, and I trust you. You two are friends and colleagues. It's fine with me."

"Great, thanks! Besides from what I can tell, things are going pretty well with her and Jack."

Rosie tugged repeatedly on Lee's arm that she was holding. "I know! Isn't it wonderful? I'm so happy for Jack. Elizabeth seems perfect for him. Oh, and did I tell you about Hunter?"

"You mean about Jack possibly adopting him?"

"Yes! I've been working on the character reference for Jack for the courts. I want it to be so beautiful they'll just have to agree!"

"Want me to read it? I've seen my fair share of these battles. Maybe I could help?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course! I may not know Jack well but you care for him and Elizabeth definitely does. I think she's fallen pretty hard for that little boy too."

"You think?" Rosie was so excited.

"Yeah. Not sure she's ready to admit it yet to herself, she's been guarding her heart for so long, but I think if everything worked out, she'd definitely love that boy like a son."

…..

Elizabeth stood in front her full length mirror staring at herself in her new outfit. She'd gone to the mall two days before, after her shift, to find the right outfit for meeting your boyfriend's parents. Her closet had been getting a little more full as she and Jack's relationship grew. How she looked mattered again. Not because he expected her to be a certain way, but because she liked the idea of looking pretty for him.

Things had changed so fast in the past couple months. All for the better, and none of it she regretted. She had hope again. Hope for her future. Even better, she had love again.

"What do you think, Snowy?" Her outfit was simple, fitted jeans and a white sweater with thin red stripes. Jack had told her to not stress and to wear something comfortable. To her, comfortable meant yoga pants, but she decided to step it up a bit for this.

Next door Hunter sat on the counter watching Jack while he cooked. Jack looked up from the stove and smiled. Hunter could tell Jack was nervous, he just didn't know why.

"Grammie and Pop are coming for dinner tonight?"

"Yup."

"Miss Thatcher too?"

"That's right."

Hunter thought about it again and realized what was happening. "You scared they won't like her?"

"No, this is just a big step in a relationship."

Hunter nodded. "I think they'll like her."

"Why's that?"

"She's nice and pretty," he shrugged. "And she makes us happy."

Jack smiled over at the boy he hoped would soon be his son for good. "She makes you happy too?"

Hunter shrugged. "I guess." Jack knew how hard it was for Hunter to trust people. Especially women, given his relationship with his mom. This was huge.

The side door creaked open and Elizabeth quietly stepped in. "Anybody home?"

Hunter jumped off the counter and ran to great her. "Hi! We're cooking dinner." He took her hand and led her over to the counter before climbing back up.

Jack smiled as she got closer. He wanted desperately to kiss her, but not in front of Hunter. "Hey, bud, can you set the table?"

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"I'd really appreciate it."

Hunter jumped off the counter again and dragged his feet over to the drawer with the placemats and silverware.

"You know if you wanted to kiss her you could have just told me to play outside or in my room."

Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth to stifle her laughter and hide her embarrassment.

"Hunter James!"

"What? It's not like I haven't seen you kiss her before."

"When?" Jack asked surprised. He thought he had been good at keeping that part of his relationship away from Hunter.

"On the swing, in the driveway, lots of places."

"Good grief. Fine go outside and play please."

"What about the table?"

"I'll do it in a minute," he sighed, completely embarrassed.

"Okay. Tell me when Grammie and Pop get here."

"Will do." The door closed and Jack looked out the window to see Hunter happily kicking a soccer ball against the rebound net before turning to face Elizabeth, who was now laughing. "I thought we were being so good!"

"I guess not good enough. Thankfully he doesn't seem too scarred by it."

"No I guess not," he laughed. "Well, since he's not here at the moment." Jack reached out and pulled Elizabeth to himself. "You look amazing."

"Thank you. You too."

A soft moan slipped from both their lips as they kissed deeply.

"I've missed you," Jack whispered, rubbing her arms affectionately.

"I've missed you too." She kissed his lips one more time before pulling back to allow him to finish dinner. "What are we having tonight?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs, salad and garlic bread."

"Smells delicious."

"Thanks! Making homemade sauce and everything."

"Look at you so handy in the kitchen."

"Jealous?"

"A little. Though I do make a mean Shepherd's pie."

"Do you now? I look forward to trying it someday."

Just as Jack was leaning in for another kiss, the front opened.

"We're here!" Thomas Thornton called into the house.

Elizabeth felt her nerves kick into high gear and offered to go get Hunter from outside.

Hunter picked up his ball and ran over to the door. Laughing when he looked up at Elizabeth.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked messing with his hair.

"You look worried."

"I'm not worried…"

"Yes you are. Don't worry, Grammie and Pop are nice. They like everyone."

"Let's hope you're right," she whispered.

…..

Later that night, Hunter was in bed and the adults settled in for a game of Ticket to Ride.

Hunter had been right, there was nothing to worry about. Jack's parents fell in love with Elizabeth right away. It was clear to them that she cared deeply for their son and Hunter. Given all Jack had been through, they couldn't ask for more.

Hunter came thundering down the stairs toward the end of the game, his sniffles letting them know he'd been crying. Both Jack and Elizabeth instinctively stood from the table.

"Hunter, you okay?"

The little boy ran straight to Elizabeth and hugged her tight. "I had a bad dream. The bad guys, they were coming to take me away."

Elizabeth bent down and lifted him up in her arms, speaking softly to him. "You're safe, Hunter. Look around, okay? You've got me, Jack, Grammie and Pop here. You're safe."

Jack watched in awe. If he wasn't already in love with her, this would have done it.

"Come here, bud, lets take you back to bed." Hunter, who was clearly tired, wouldn't let go of Elizabeth.

"Jack, I can take him up. If it's okay with you?"

He smiled, "Of course." He leaned in kissing them both before she carried him back up the stairs.

Once out of sight, Thomas spoke to his son. "Seems like the real deal, son. I'm happy for you."

"I love her."

"And does she love you?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes." He looked back towards the stairs, knowing the two loves of his life were up there. "I want this. I want both of them."

"How is that going? Any update on Hunter?"

Jack took his seat again, fidgeting with the game pieces in front of him. "Nothing yet. I've asked Hunter's teachers, coach, and doctors for recommendations. Rosie too."

"Why not us?" Charlotte asked.

"I wanted to have a variety of sources. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Of course not, son," Thomas interjected. "We just want to help if we can."

"Thanks. Faith seems to think my chances are good. We'll have to see, though."

"We'll be praying!" Charlotte said, reaching her hand out to her son.

"Thanks Mom."

…..

Elizabeth came back down the stairs a little bit later, just as the Thorntons were getting ready to leave.

"Are you leaving? Sorry I took so long. I wanted to make sure he would stay asleep before I left him."

"Think nothing of it, Lizzie!"

"Mom, its Elizabeth."

Charlotte waved off her son's correction, making Elizabeth laugh.

They said their goodbyes, both parents making it clear that they looked forward to seeing her again soon.

Jack closed the door behind them and turned back to Elizabeth. Taking her hand, he led her over to the couch. They laid down, his arms around her, her head on his chest. Simply soaking in the other's presence. The fire in the fireplace in front of them was going strong, giving off a nice romantic glow.

"You were amazing tonight, hon. With Hunter."

"He's a wonderful boy, Jack."

"You acted like a mom tonight."

"You think?"

"Mhmm. It was beautiful."


	12. Chapter 12

A week later…

Elizabeth laid on the floor, her head against Jack's chest in front of the fire. Hunter was on the couch, sleeping behind them.

"Chinese food makes me sleepy," she told him.

"Maybe it's those crazy night shifts." He kissed her neck because he couldn't resist. "You should give them up."

"I'm trying to make Sergeant, Jack. I need to take as many shifts as they'll give me, whenever they give them."

He sat up and looked at her. "You're trying to make Sergeant? Why didn't you mention this before?"

"Its something I've been working toward for almost two years. It hasn't come up." She sat up too, grabbing his hand.

"Is it more dangerous?" he wondered.

"I'll be more than just a patrolman. So, I guess it could be."

He looked at her, scared of losing the love of his life, but at the same time, he was extremely proud. She'd made a lot of progress in the few months he'd know her. "Beth, please be careful. We need you."

It wasn't a conversation they had tackled in depth before but he had to know her job was dangerous. "Jack, I am meticulously careful, especially now. You and that little boy there mean everything. At the same time, there is risk with my job. It's not a surprise, is it?"

"No. I know your job is dangerous." He wrapped his arms around her and held on. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Hunter sat up and looked at them. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth pulled out of Jack's embrace. "Hi, bud. Why are you up?"

"I don't know. Will you hold me?" He walked over and laid in her arms, snuggling against her chest.

Her heart swelled with love for him. She looked up at Jack and smiled. They had come a long way.

"It's time for bed, Hunter," Jack told him.

Elizabeth stood, Hunter still laying in her arms. She stared at the mantle, noticing something different. "Your wedding picture. You took it down?" she whispered.

Jack nodded, kissing her softly. "It was time."

After laying Hunter in bed and kissing him goodnight, Elizabeth decided it was time to leave. "So…I've been thinking."

"Me too." He kissed her cheek and then wrapped her in a hug.

"I think that it's only fair that now that I've met your parents, you should meet mine."

He pulled his lips off her neck and looked at her. "I already met them. The day you moved, remember?"

"Yeah, but, I mean in a more formal setting. Plus, you were just my neighbor. Now, you're not."

"I am still your neighbor," he teased.

"Yes, but now you are the neighbor that I'm in love with." He sighed.

"Ok. Just tell me when. I'll get a sitter for Hunter."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." She kissed him briefly and then walked out the door and across the lawn.

She arranged dinner the next day for a week later. Jack's parents came to his house to watch Hunter.

"Wow, Jack. You look very handsome," Charlotte told him as she adjusted his tie.

"Thanks, Ma." He took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Nervous?"

"Yes. I haven't formally met someone's parents in years."

"You met them already, didn't you?"

"Yes, but we are going to their home and I'm in love with their daughter. This could go very wrong."

"Jack, you are wonderful and charming and kind. You treat Elizabeth like she's a queen. There is nothing for them not to like about you."

"You have to say that. You're my mother."

"I say it because it's the truth. Just be yourself."

He nodded. The doorbell rang and Hunter ran for it. "Ask who it is first, bud!"

"It's Elizabeth, Jack."

"Maybe. Please ask first."

He walked up to the door and yelled, "Is it you, Elizabeth?" Charlotte and Jack chuckled.

"It's me," she confirmed.

He opened the door and hugged her waist as she walked in. "Hi, sweetie."

"Hi, Elizabeth." He smiled up at her. "Jack's nervous."

"Thanks, Hunter." Jack rolled his eyes.

Elizabeth laughed and looked at Jack. He wore a perfectly tailored navy suit, white shirt, and navy tie. He looked amazing. "You look handsome, love." She stepped close and touched his fingers. "Why so nervous?"

"This is important, Beth. If this doesn't go well…there's no if. It has to go well." She saw that he was flustered, but it was very sweet that he felt a lot of pressure to make a good impression.

"Jack, everything will be fine. If not, we just won't invite them to the wedding," she joked.

"Very funny."

She laughed and kissed him. "I love you and we are in this together. My parents will love you too." He nodded and sighed. "We need to go or we'll be late."

A few moments later they were in Jack's car, driving toward the south side of the city. Jack was quiet, running through scenarios in his head of what they might talk about.

Elizabeth held out her hand for him to take but he was concentrating so much he didn't see it. "Jack?"

He didn't answer, just gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles white.

"Jack, pull over for a moment."

"Huh?"

"Pull over in this parking lot on the right." He put his blinker on and did as she asked. Once he put the car in park, she took his hand. "Jack, tell me what's going on."

"It's been a long time, Beth."

"A long time for what?"

"It's been over ten years since I've had to meet the parents of the woman I'm dating. I don't want to mess this up."

"How did it go with Brenna's parents?"

"Not Brenna. Her parents passed away before she and I met."

"Oh. Who then?"

"Just a girl. We weren't serious and I'm not sure why she even wanted me to meet them. We broke up like a week later. With you though, you and I are serious. We are together and I hope we'll always be. To meet your father and hope that he thinks I'm good enough for you….I've never felt such pressure."

She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face him. "Jack, I'm sorry you're so worried. I didn't want this to be stressful. I do want you to know that my father is a fair and kind man. I guess being a judge, that's a good thing. He liked you when he met you before and Hunter made an impression too. Even if he didn't know you yet, he would see how much you mean to me and give you a chance."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you." She nodded and buckled her seatbelt.

"Let's go, love. Don't want to be late."

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of a good size home, not a mansion, just somewhere Jack would picture a successful judge living.

The yard was immaculate, ready for winter. As he stepped out of the car and walked around to open Elizabeth's door, he took a deep breath and remembered that she was with him. She would hold his hand literally and figuratively through the night. That kind of support was very comforting to him.

…

William watched through the window of his office. Even he could see Jack's nervousness. He walked out to the front door and opened it. "Good evening, Beth and Jack."

"Hi, Dad." She walked over and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"Good evening, sir."

"Jack. Good to see you again. How's that boy of yours?"

Jack shook his hand, a bit more comfortable since they were talking about Hunter. "He's great, thank you for asking."

"How's hockey going?"

"Good. He actually scored a goal the other day. I've never seen him so excited." Elizabeth's hand found Jack's, intertwining their fingers. She could see how happy he was talking about Hunter and it made her feel better.

"That's great. Maybe next time, bring him too."

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure we do."

They walked into the living room and sat by the fire to chat. "Where's Mom?" Elizabeth wondered.

"She's in the kitchen with Julie."

Jack could tell she wanted to go see her mom so he suggested she go. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded and walked out.

….

In the kitchen, the girls chatted. "So, Beth."

"So, Julie…"

"Do you think it was a good plan to leave Jack alone with Dad?"

"He seemed ok with me leaving so I'm sure it will be fine."

"So things seem to be going well with Jack."

"Yeah. Everything's good." Really good, she thought to herself.

"You're happy?"

"Yes, I am." Very happy, she thought.

"I'm proud of you, Beth," Grace told her. "So very proud." She walked over and gave her a hug, a rare display of affection. "After everything you went through in the past two years…you finally found happiness again and he's a good man."

"Thanks, Mom. Yes, he is."

"Do you think we should get the men in here to help with dinner or do you know what Jack likes on his pizza?"

"Pizza? That's great." Apparently her dad had splurged on a pizza oven just for this occasion.

"He wanted to make things as comfortable as possible for Jack."

"I don't even know what to say." Elizabeth fought her tears, loving her father very much at that moment. "I know what he likes, but it would be fun if we all made it together."

Julie went and got the men while Elizabeth and Grace set up the assorted toppings. "Do you by any chance have barbecue sauce?"

"For the pizza?"

"Yeah. We like barbecue chicken pizza. You should try it." Grace walked over to the refrigerator and retrieved a bottle.

Elizabeth shivered as she felt Jack's fingers slip around her waist. She looked at him and kissed his cheek. "Hey."

"Hey. Pizza?'

"Yeah, want to help? We can do barbecue chicken." He nodded, his intense gaze making her blush. "What?"

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. She wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed. It was challenging but they made their pizza together, keeping their arms around each other.

"Perfecto!" He said, trying to make an Italian accent, but failing miserably. Elizabeth laughed and took the pizza over to her father.

"Hi, sweetheart. Pizza ready?"

"Yeah." Once he slipped their food into the oven she hugged him tightly.

"What was that for?"

"You are wonderful. Thank you so much for this." She gestured at the oven. "You didn't need to."

He shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. "I thought maybe it would be fun and when Hunter comes, it might be something he likes too."

The rest of the evening flew by and before they knew it, they were on the road again, with promises to return soon with Hunter.

….

Elizabeth woke up just after 7am the next Saturday. She dragged her feet down the stairs to the coffee machine. Hoping a steady stream of caffeine for the next 30 minutes would be enough to get her through the morning.

She'd arrived home just after 3 am from yet another night shift. She would have worked longer if it wasn't for Hunter. The sweet little boy had asked Elizabeth to come watch him in his Junior hockey tournament that day. She, of course, accepted.

A half hour later she emerged from her house, dressed warmly with a hat, gloves, and scarf and a refilled thermos of coffee.

She smiled at the sight of the two men in her life standing in the driveway waiting. Both busy hitting a small ball against the garage door with their hockey sticks.

"Look, Jack! Elizabeth is coming!" Hunter squealed with excitement.

"Your surprised? She said she would, bud."

Hunter looked up at Jack as if trying to understand. He was coming to realize just how much Elizabeth was like Jack, and not his mom. She genuinely cared for him and meant the things she said. She was even wearing a blue hat and scarf, his team color. She had asked him the day before what color his jersey was for that purpose.

They climbed in Jack's car and made their way downtown to the arena. Hunter talked their ears off the whole time about the teams they'd played and the moves he'd learned. His excitement only grew as they walked into the building. There were kids and parents everywhere.

"We're starting in rink 2. Why don't you grab us some seats and I'll join you once I get him settled."

"Sounds great. Hunter, where's the best spot to sit and see you?"

He took her over to look through the window into the rink. "Right over there, across from my bench," he pointed. "There are heaters on the ceiling, see. Grammie said it's the best place to sit."

"Good to know! Good luck, sweetie." He hugged her tight and ran off with Jack.

Elizabeth walked into the cold rink and headed straight to where Hunter had pointed. There weren't too many people in there yet as many were busy still checking in. She took a seat two rows above two hockey moms who looked to be from Hunter's team.

A few minutes later, one woman said something that caught Elizabeth's attention.

"Oh look, there's Hunter. Bet that means his hunky foster dad is around somewhere," a dark haired woman commented. "Oh, I could look at him all day."

"I think most women would agree with you," the long haired blonde woman laughed. "Did you hear, though? I think he's with someone now."

"No way! Who?"

"Not sure. Sandy didn't know her. Just said she saw him with a beautiful women over at the movie in the park a few weeks back, looking pretty cozy."

"The good single men never stay single long. She's one lucky woman. Be thankful you have Jason."

"Oh I am! Wait, there's Hunter out on the ice. Who's he waving to?"

The two women looked around, noticing Elizabeth waving back at the little boy. She got out of her seat and walked down to the glass as Hunter skated up. She gave him a high-five through the glass.

"Oh dear, this is embarrassing…" the blonde women said as Elizabeth turned around.

"Don't worry about it. Let's start over. I'm Elizabeth," she smiled.

"Margaret. My son's Nathan, number 22."

"And I'm Jane. My son is Mikey, the goalie."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Is this your first Junior hockey game?" Margaret asked.

"It is, yes. Anything I should know before they start?"

"Well they fall a lot, but those pads and helmets work wonders," Margaret stated.

"Good to know!"

"And they are so hungry after each practice or game. Like wild animals!" Jane teased.

"Huh, maybe we should grab lunch after," Elizabeth thought aloud.

"Oh yes, Hunter will love you for that!"

Elizabeth looked up as Jack was coming down the bleachers towards her. A big smile prominent on both their faces.

"Ladies," he greeted with a smile.

"Morning, Jack. We were just talking to Elizabeth about the joys of Junior hockey."

"Yes, I was thinking we should take him to Abby's for lunch after. He'll be hungry."

Jack wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "Sounds like a great idea."

They walked down the last few steps taking seats next to the glass.

Jane smiled over at Margaret and whispered, "They look like a family, don't they?" Margaret nodded in agreement. She was a nurse at the same hospital Brenna had been. They were shift buddies for over a year before the accident. A small tear passed through her eyelashes. She was happy for Jack. This is what Brenna would have wanted for him.

"Hey, babe," Margaret's husband Jason broke her out of her thoughts as he sat down next to her. "Hey, who's that with Jack?"

"Oh, you noticed her did you?" she teased.

"Uh no, don't be like that," he laughed. "I only noticed because I haven't seen Jack with a woman since, well you know." Jason looked back. "You think it's serious?"

"Very, actually."

"Yeah? Did he say something?"

"No, I just know." She noticed her husbands confused look and decided to clue him in. "Remember that look he had when he'd look at Brenna?"

"Yeah, it was sweet."

"Right. Well, look at him now."

Jason looked over and his eyes widened. "Huh, well what do you know? That look is… well, it's different. But yeah, he's very much in love."

"Almost a more intense look right?"

"Right. Good. He deserves it."

Hunters Wolves beat the Tigers 3 to 1 at the end of the first game. Elizabeth and Jack found Hunter after and took a few minutes to sit with him and enjoy a snack before they headed into rink 1 for the next game.

While they waited for the next game to start, Elizabeth had a thought come to mind. It had been on her mind for a bit. She was nervous, but felt she needed to share it with Jack, and make it clear where she stood.

"Hey love, can I run something past you?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"How often does Hunter have games?"

"Most Saturdays. Why?"

"I'd like to come to them. If that's okay with you."

"You would?"

"Yeah! I'm having a great time. There's something else too."

"What's that?"

"Are you helping coach the high school boys hockey team again?"

"The school asked again. I've been trying to figure out if it's doable."

"Well, if you do want to, maybe I could help with Hunter when I'm available."

Jack smiled, "That would be great. He's usually stuck at the rink with me or with my parents. I bet he'd love some time with you, though."

"Great!"

With that she snuggled back against Jack's warm body. He kissed the top of her head. Loving how his life was changing.

The second game ended in a 2 to 2 tie with both teams playing well. The last game was a shutout for the Wolves as they beat the Cougars 2 to 0.

It was certainly a day to remember. Elizabeth loved watching Hunter, she also enjoyed watching Jack cheer for Hunter. Several times when Hunter got the puck he'd stand up and yell "Yeah! That's my boy!" It was so heartwarming.

Jack felt the same way watching Elizabeth. Every time Hunter fell, which happened a number of times, she'd cringe and then cheer for him as he got up again. The love she felt for him was clear as day.

"That was one heck of a tournament," Jason said proudly as they all gathered their things to leave. "Jack, you guys want to join us for a late lunch?"

"Thanks for the offer Jason, but I think we're going to enjoy some family time today." The words slipped out before he could even think of the weight of their meaning. Elizabeth noticed the slightly nervous look in his eyes and squeezed his hand she was holding.

"We get that. No worries, we'll catch you guys another time."

They all said their goodbyes and headed out towards the locker rooms to grab the kids. Jack kept looking over at Elizabeth, trying to gage her reaction to his "family time" comment. She seemed calm and unphased.

Before Jack went into the locker rooms to help Hunter, he turned to Elizabeth, pulling her aside.

"Hey, about my comment earlier, it kind of slipped out. I didn't mean to…"

She put her hands on his chest gaining his attention. "It's okay, Jack. Really. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't even thought about it like that. To be honest that's what it feels like sometimes. It's… nice. I kind of feel like a real hockey mom today!"

"So, you're okay?" he asked smiling broadly.

"Yes, Jack. This is what I want. Trust me."

Jack kissed her briefly before going to get Hunter. Elizabeth waited patiently thinking about her life now and how happy she was. It almost seemed too good to be true. Could this be it? Could she, Jack, and Hunter become a real family? It became clear to her in that moment just how much she wanted that. More than anything she could ever remember wanting before.

Hunter came bursting out of the double doors a moment later and ran straight for Elizabeth. Jack was following not far behind, carrying Hunter's oversized gear bag.

Taking her hand, Hunter immediately started giving her his play by play version of the day as they all exited the building. She'd never seen him happier than he was in that moment.

…..

They walked into Abby's diner 20 minutes later for a late lunch.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little patron!" Abigail said as she approached.

"Miss Abigail, you always say that!" Hunter giggled.

"And it's always true! Three for lunch?" she smiled up at Jack and Elizabeth. Making a mental note of how happy they seemed.

"Yup!" Elizabeth answered.

"Wonderful. Pick a spot and I'll be right over."

They found a back corner booth and sat down, Elizabeth on one side, Jack and Hunter on the other.

"Can we get milkshakes?" Hunter asked as he grabbed a menu off the table.

"Milkshakes, really?" Jack teased.

"Yeah! And fries and hotdogs and ice cream."

"Slow down sweetie, you don't want to get a stomach ache," Elizabeth said with a warm smile.

"Real men don't get stomach aches, right, Jack?"

Elizabeth shot Jack a look. He tried to stifle his laugh and big guilty grin.

"I said it one time! It was supposed to be a silly joke but of course he remembers."

"They always remember the things we wish they wouldn't. My older sister's kids are the same way."

"How old are they again?"

"The twins are in first grade, and the youngest is 2 and a half."

"Oh boy, busy house," Jack laughed.

"True, but it's kind of fun too, I think."

Abigail returned and took their orders, giving Hunter another person to share his hockey glory with. She was great and listened to every word.

After a big meal complete with double chocolate milkshakes, the group was ready to head home. Jack could tell Elizabeth was tired, and needed some rest, despite how hard she tried to hide it.

Jack left the table to pay the check at the counter. He snorted when he caught sight of Abigail at the cash register with a knowing grin on her face.

"Go on say it, Abigail."

"You seem happy, Jack. Very happy."

"I am. To be honest, I keep thinking I'm having the best dream of my life. I'm afraid one morning I'm going to wake up and find myself alone."

"Oh, it's real, Jack. Very real. On that note, can I be a little nosy?"

"I guess…"

"Do you have any plans for making this little arrangement permanent? Or am I putting the cart before the horse too much here?"

Jack laughed. "Trust me, I've thought about it. A lot."

"And…" Abigail bounced with excitement.

Jack rested his arms on the counter, leaning his body to make sure Elizabeth couldn't read his lips if she was watching. "I want to, very much. I just need to get through this custody thing with Hunter first. After that, you know what my next move will be."

"Oh, Jack that's wonderful! You two, well you three, actually are perfect together!"

"Thanks, Abigail. I never thought after the accident I could be this happy." He glanced back to the table, watching as Elizabeth and Hunter laughed, playing "thumb wars" as they waited. Yup, life was looking pretty good.


	13. Chapter 13

**PRECINCT**

Elizabeth was sitting at her desk, filing paperwork for the case she was working on. This case could get her promoted. It was huge. There was a drug ring that she and Lee had been trying to nail for months. She felt as if they were getting close but because of that, it was getting more risky and it took up a lot of her time.

"Elizabeth!" Her head snapped up at Hunter's voice. She looked up at Jack and Hunter walking toward her.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter hugged her neck and smiled.

"We came to visit you!"

"What a surprise." She kissed Hunter's forehead. Jack noticed she hadn't smiled, even though she returned Hunter's affection. "I wish you had let me know you were coming," she told Jack.

"I texted you. You didn't answer so I thought we would come anyway. Is that ok?"

She picked up her phone that sat on her desk. Two texts popped up on the screen.

He handed her the bouquet of flowers he had in his hand. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Maybe we should go, Hunter. Elizabeth is busy." Jack tried to read her serious face.

"But I wanna ask her!"

"Ask me what?"

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. Will you come to our house please? Grammie and Pop are coming."

Jack had asked her the week before and she had promised to let him know, however with the drug ring craziness, she had forgotten.

"Sure, sweetie. I'll be there."

"Yay! Told you she would come, Jack." Jack looked into her eyes.

"You didn't think I'd come?" she asked him.

"Honestly, I didn't know so I just told him that you must be busy since I hadn't heard from you." They hadn't seen each other in over a week. She had been working double shifts and their schedules hadn't meshed. "I'm sorry. We must be keeping you." He took Hunter's hand. "Say goodbye, bud."

Hunter hugged her waist. "See ya!"

As they walked out she felt bad. "Wait." She walked outside with them, her hand on her belt, looking every bit the police officer and less like his Beth. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" His expression showed so much emotion. Frustration, a bit of confusion, mixed with a tiny bit of anger.

She reached for his hand. "We need to talk. I'm sorry I've been so busy. This case I'm working on is a big one."

"What time do you get off tonight?"

"Eleven. I know it's late but I was hoping I could come over."

It took all he had not to pull her into his arms. He missed her with an amazing intensity. He didn't think she would welcome it, so close to her work place, so he forced himself not to.

"Thatcher!" Lee yelled running out toward them. "We need to move!" Lee rushed toward the police cruiser and hopped in.

"I'll call you later!" Elizabeth said as she ran over and hopped into Lee's cruiser.

Jack and Hunter watched them speed off, sirens blaring. "Jack? Where is she going?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know, bud." He sure hoped she would be careful, wherever she was going. Before they got to their own car, two more police cruisers had followed Lee and Elizabeth.

….

Late that evening, after Hunter was in bed, Jack cleaned the kitchen and started a fire in preparation for Elizabeth's visit. When it was almost eleven, he changed his shirt and sat on the couch to wait for her call.

At quarter past eleven, he hadn't heard anything. He walked into the kitchen, opened a bottle of wine and grabbed two wine glasses, setting them on the end table.

At half past eleven, he stood up and looked through the window toward her house to see if she had gone home first but there were no lights on. He got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. It felt remarkably similar to the evening Brenna had…

"No!" he muttered. "That's not what's happening," he told himself. The roads were not icy. They hadn't even had snow yet.

At midnight, he was pretty sure he was going to go crazy. She still hadn't returned home or called or texted. "Beth, where are you?"

He picked up his phone and called her cell. No answer. He sent a text. No response.

He texted Rosie. "U up?"

After a few moments, he received a response. "I am now."

He hit the call icon and waited for her to pick up. "Rosie, have heard from Lee tonight?"

"No, he had to work late so we are going to talk tomorrow." She paused for a moment. "What's wrong, Jack?"

"I don't know. Elizabeth was supposed to call and come over. She gets off at eleven." Jack tried really hard to not lose his cool.

"Maybe she just got off late and went home."

"No! I've been watching her house. She's not there."

"Did you call her?"

"Yes and texted and there's no response. Rosie this can't happen again."

"Jack, don't go down that road."

"She's not responding to my calls. She's over an hour late. I saw her and Lee and two other police cruisers taking off from the station. She said she's working on a big case which probably means dangerous."

"Jack, I'm coming over. See you in ten."

He was panicking and very grateful that Rosie was coming over. He kept an eye on Elizabeth's house and his own driveway, pacing until Rosie showed.

She walked in, set her purse down, and walked over to him. "Jack, it's ok."

"You don't know that. Why isn't she answering?" He stared at his phone, willing it to ring.

Rosie's phone started to ring in her purse. She pulled it out. "Lee?" Jack walked over to her, hoping to hear something. "Yes, I'm here with him now." She held on to his arm and continued talking. "Ok, I understand. See you soon. Thank you."

"What? Rosie? Is she ok? She has to be ok!" His tears dripped down his face. "Hunter needs her. She's a good mom to him." He sat on the arm of the couch fighting for composure and trying not to hyperventilate.

Rosie stood in front of him and grabbed his face with her hands. "Jack! Stop. She is ok. She is injured and at Mercy Hospital but it's just a precaution. Lee said she's going to be fine." She let go of his face and slipped her arms around his neck. He sighed and hugged her back.

"I need to go see her. Will you stay with Hunter?"

"I don't know if you should drive. I think we should all go. I'll stay with Hunter in the waiting room."

Twenty minutes later, a still sleeping Hunter slept in his booster seat while Rosie drove to the hospital. "I'm sorry about before, Rosie."

"Don't apologize. It was fine."

"I panicked and I assumed…"

"Its not the same as Brenna."

"You're right. Elizabeth's job is dangerous. Anything can happen at anytime."

"It can to any of us, Jack."

He stared out the window and watched the scenery fly past. "I love her, Rosie."

"I know."

"I'm going to marry her."

"I know that too."

"Soon. When I ask her, I'm going to ask if she'll marry me as soon as possible."

"I bet she will agree." After the tragedies the two of them had lived through, it made complete sense for them not to wait.

Jack opened the car door as soon as they stopped outside the emergency room doors, leaving Rosie to park and bring Hunter inside.

He walked to the desk and asked for Elizabeth.

"Jack," Lee said from behind him.

"Lee? Where is she? Are you ok?" He had a splint on his wrist but looked good otherwise.

"I'm fine. So is she." Lee led him through the doors to the hallway.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. I'll let her fill you in." They walked into a room and he saw her.

"Beth?" She smiled and raised her hand for him to come closer. He walked over to her, immediately kissing her. "Oh, honey, I was so scared." He kissed her again and again, just needing to touch her. He pulled back, gently touching the bruise that was forming around her eye and on her cheek. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm good. I should be able to go soon."

"What does the doctor say?"

"I don't have a concussion."

"Why did they think you had one?"

"They were just ruling it out because I lost consciousness for a moment."

"You lost consciousness?"

"Just for a minute." She grabbed his fingers and kissed them. "I'm sorry I scared you." He shook his head and looked down.

"I'm just glad you're ok." She sat forward and hugged him, burying her head in his neck.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing her temple. "So much."

Lee poked his head in the door. "Jack, Hunter is asking to come in."

Jack looked at Elizabeth. She nodded. "He can come in."

Hunter walked in, hesitant. "Elizabeth?"

"Hi, sweetie," she said with her best smile. He stayed by the door. "You can come sit by me if you want." She held her hand out for him.

"You got hurt?"

"Yes, but I'm ok." He walked over and stood next to her bed. She touched his cheek.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." He looked up at her and then climbed up on the bed.

"Being a cop is dangerous," Hunter told her.

"Yes, it can be."

"You need to be careful, Elizabeth. Jack needs you."

She smiled and pulled Hunter closer. "I need him too." She looked at Jack, her gaze intense.

"I need you too, Elizabeth," Hunter informed her.

She nodded and rubbed his back. "I don't know what I would do without you, Hunter."

Elizabeth rubbed his back until he fell asleep. "Beth? What happened tonight?" Jack whispered.

"We finally were able to get the last person in the drug ring we've been following."

"Drug ring?"

"Yeah. Lee and I've been following this case for months. We got a tip from someone giving the name and location of the last suspect. I arrested her tonight, after she assaulted me."

"She?"

"Yeah." She kissed Hunter's forehead after hearing him sigh. "It was Jamie."

…..

Jack stood at the foot of Elizabeth's bed, practically shaking. Had he heard her right?

"Jack, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"I… I need a minute. You have Hunter?"

"Sure, he's sound asleep."

"Good." He turned around and headed down the hall back towards the lobby.

Elizabeth sighed. She hadn't been sure how he would react to the news, but she didn't think he'd leave like that. A few tears trickled down her face knowing all he'd been put through tonight because of her job. There wasn't anything she could do. This was her life, it was who she was.

Lee and Rosie were sitting in the lobby talking about their Thanksgiving plans when Jack flew past them.

"Jack? Jack?" Rosie called out. "That's strange, where's he going? And without Hunter."

"I'm going to check Beth, you should go after him."

Rosie nodded and ran out the hospital doors. She looked around but saw nothing at first. Just as she was about to turn back in she saw a tall shadow of a man to the left. It was Jack. He was leaning against the brick wall with his head in his hands. Rosie ran to him.

"Jack what happened? Did you two have a fight? Where's Hunter?"

"It was her. Jamie. That's who did this." He didn't look at her, but the anger and distress in his tone told her of the pain she would have seen if he had.

"Jamie, as in Hunter's mother?"

Jack nodded. "She was a part of some drug ring they busted tonight. She attacked Elizabeth when she tried to arrest her."

"I thought she was supposed to be getting clean for her son! Oh Jack… wait, does this mean…"

"I don't know. This will probably be the last straw as far as her rights go."

"Well, that's good right?"

Jack looked over at Rosie, tears in his eyes. "How am I going to explain this to Hunter? I mean I had a feeling it would come to this, and I love him, I want him with me."

"But…."

"How do I tell that smart, amazing little boy that his mother is going back to jail? He's 5. He can't possibly understand all this."

"When the time comes, just take it one day at a time and ask Faith, she's got to know what to do here better than we could."

"You're right," he sighed leaning his head against the brick wall. "I can't believe this. What are the odds? Elizabeth, the woman I love, being attacked by the woman whose son I'm raising?"

"It is a bit strange. But she's okay right? Elizabeth?"

"She is."

"Good. Look, Jack I know that this is scary but try to remember the good. Elizabeth's safe. And as far as Jamie and Hunter, well at least he wasn't with her this time. He was safe too."

"You're right, I guess," he let out another sigh. "Okay, I'm gonna go back in and…"

"Be with your family?"

Jack smiled slightly, "Yeah."

"Hey, Jack, may I say one more thing?"

"Of course."

"Great. Promise me whatever fears arise after last night, that you'll fight them? You've been given a second chance at love here. I don't want to see you throw that away."

"I know, and I promise. Thanks for being there for me Rosie."

"What can I say? You're my brother, you're stuck with me!" They both laughed.

They walked back in, bumping right into Lee. He and Rosie decided to go back to the precinct to pick up Elizabeth's car, then Jack would drive Elizabeth and Hunter home once she was discharged.

Jack walked back to Elizabeth's room. So much was on their minds, especially Jack's, that the two said very little the rest of the night. He simply held her hand by her bedside while she held Hunter.

It was just after 3am when Jack pulled up his drive in Elizabeth's car.

Elizabeth walked around the car where Jack was standing carrying a sleeping Hunter. She kissed his head goodnight before softly kissing Jack's lips.

"I'll see you in the morning?"

"About that, I think you should stay here tonight. You can have my room and I'll take the futon or something."

"Jack, I'm fine. Really."

"Humor me please? Tonight was not my idea of a fun night. I want to know the woman I love is safe. Besides, this way if you need anything, I'll be right down the hall."

"I love you, Jack. And even though I don't think this is necessary, I love that you care about me so much."

"So you'll stay?"

"Yes, I'll stay. Can I go grab something to sleep in first?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go put this guy down."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Elizabeth fed Snowy and grabbed some clothes, tossing them in one of her Philly PD bags. Grabbing a few things from the bathroom she caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror.

"Oh my, that's not a pretty mark." She touched her face and winced in pain. She decided to change into her sleepwear before walking over.

Next door, Jack tucked Hunter back into his bed and went to his bedroom to get the room ready for Elizabeth. He changed the sheets and left an extra blanket in case she got cold.

He was downstairs grabbing a water bottle when she came in the house.

"Thank you for staying tonight."

"Of course. After the night we had, I kind of like being closer to you." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Bed's all ready for you. I grabbed some water and there's Tylenol on the bedside table."

"Thank you."

He followed her up the stairs and pulled back the covers for her.

"Are you tucking me in?" she teased.

"Yes, now hush and lay down." She did as he said and he pulled the covers up over her shoulders. "Goodnight, Beth."

"Goodnight, love." Maybe it was how tired she was, or the fact that Jacks scent was everywhere, but she felt right at home and fell right to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Jack stood awake in his kitchen preparing breakfast. He was tired, having gotten so little sleep the night before. He was whisking together the pancake batter when he heard his back door open.

"Rosie, what are you doing here?" He put the bowl on the counter, giving her a quick hug.

"I woke up early and wanted to see how you were doing. You were a bit of a mess last night."

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Jack, you're the only close family I have left. I'll always worry about you. So tell me, how are you?"

Jack let out a deep sigh. "I'm alright. I was so scared though, Rosie. The thought of going through that kind of loss again, it was paralyzing."

"You can handle this Jack. We knew moving on would be hard. But with the right woman I believe you can face the unknowns. Elizabeth is the right woman for you, I know it."

Jack nodded. "You're right about that."

Rosie looked up to the ceiling when she heard footsteps above.

"Sounds like Hunter's up."

"Actually, that's probably Elizabeth."

Rosie looked at him in shock. "She stayed here?"

"Just for the night and not in the same room. I just couldn't stand being away from her. I needed to know she was close and alright."

"I can't say I blame you." Rosie giggled. "Though I'd be surprised if you didn't try to sneak in there last night, knowing how you feel about each other. Close proximity can be hard."

"I thought about it," he grinned. "I just wanted to hold her in my arms. I figured if I tried, I'd never leave. Besides with Hunter down the hall..."

"Oh goodness, you're right. That wouldn't have been awkward at all," they both laughed and didn't realize Elizabeth had joined them.

"Oh hi," Elizabeth spoke meekly as she entered the kitchen. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Hey Beth," Jack wrapped her in his arms before giving her a tender kiss. "You're not interrupting anything. Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"Rosie, how about you?"

"No thanks. I just stopped by to make sure everyone was okay. How are you feeling, Elizabeth?"

"Not as bad as I look." She winced as she touched her bruised cheek and eye. It was very obvious now. "Not sure I have enough makeup to hide this."

"You're beautiful, even with that shiner. Okay?" Jack reassured.

"If you say so."

"I do."

Rosie smiled watching them, the love was so palpable.

"Heading over to Lee's this year?" Jack asked Rosie as he placed Elizabeth's coffee in front of her.

"Yes. Elizabeth, you know the Coulter's, any advice? This is my first time meeting them so I'm kind of freaking out."

"Hmm, well Lee's dad takes his football very seriously, especially today. His mom is as sweet as can be. She's a quilter, so she probably won't let you leave until she's shown off her latest quilting projects."

"Nothing bad there. You know, I once tried my hand at quilting."

"Oh, well that gives you some common ground. How'd it go?"

"Horrible…"

Elizabeth laughed, "Try not to worry. The Coulters are down to earth people. I'm sure they'll adore you."

After Rosie left, the couple remained silent in the kitchen. Jack focusing on the pancakes, Elizabeth focused on him.

"Are we going to talk about it?" she asked softly.

"Talk about what?"

"Last night."

"There's nothing really to talk about."

"Are you sure? You've been so quiet ever since. It's not like you, Jack."

"I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all." He walked over and squeezed her hand. He knew what she said was true, but couldn't help it.

"Can you tell me what's on your mind exactly? Is it about Hunter? Or me?"

"A bit of both, I guess."

"Oh, okay." She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She knew the pain Jack went through before losing his wife. She wondered if he was now realizing that being in a relationship with a woman in a dangerous job wasn't what he wanted. She couldn't fully blame him if that was the case. Nevertheless, it would crush her if he ended things, especially at this point. Whatever he was thinking, she needed to know where they stood. "Jack are you…"

"Good morning!" Hunter said as he ran into the kitchen in his Star Wars pjs. "It's turkey day!"

"That it is bud," Jack smiled. "And guess what? I'm making pancakes!"

"Awesome! You like pancakes, right Elizabeth?"

"I do, sweetie." She knelt down and hugged him. A tear escaped her eyes at the thought of losing not just Jack but Hunter too due to her job. She needed answers from Jack, but now she'd have to wait.

After breakfast they sat in the living room watching the Macy's Thanksgiving parade. Hunter curled up with his bear in between them.

Jack wrapped his arm around his two loves, wanting more moments like this. Last night scared him to his core. More than anything though it showed him that he didn't want to live without Elizabeth.

Jack's parents arrived just after 11, wanting to help with Hunter so the adults could get the cooking done.

Charlotte gasped when she saw the bruises on Elizabeth's face. Tom gently touched her chin turning her face this way and that.

"Tried arresting someone who didn't want to go, huh?" he said.

"Yes, sir."

"Did you get him?"

"Her and yes we did."

"Well done. Tylenol and ice does the trick. Don't hero it out. Ice it every now and then till it's gone."

"Thomas has been there a time or two, or 12 before. We've learned many tricks."

"I guess you and I should talk tonight, sir."

"Of course! Remind me to tell you about the time I took down 2 druggies with a death wish."

"Oh here we go, the glory stories are coming out," Charlotte laughed rolling her eyes.

"Thank goodness you're here, Lizzie. Maybe now someone will finally appreciate my stories."

"I'll be happy to listen, sir," she smiled as they all sat down to enjoy the rest of the parade.

Once the parade was over Jack got up to work on dinner. Elizabeth surprised him by getting up to help.

"I thought you said you could burn water?" he teased.

"I've been working on it, and I wanted to be with you. If that's okay?"

"Of course it is. Up for mixing up some casseroles?"

"If you have a recipe, I'll try."

Jack and Elizabeth worked together in Jack's small kitchen for the next hour. Neither said much and barely made eye contact. They were so lost in their own thoughts.

Jack loved to cook and always hoped one day to expand his little kitchen. Right now though, he was seeing the benefits to working in such a small space. Each time they'd pass one another, they'd exchange sweet, loving touches. Each hand on his back, or on her hip fueled a fire within.

The closeness was becoming too much for Jack to bear. As she passed him on her way to sink, he took hold of her arm, turning her to face him.

"Beth," he whispered. Her eyes looked sad and full of worry. He had remained quiet about last night to collect his own thoughts, unsure of what to say. He could tell now the effect his decision had on her. "Take a walk with me in a minute?"

"I'm still working on this casserole thing."

"It can wait."

She looked around the messy counters then back at Jack. "If I go, will you talk to me? You're worrying me, Jack."

"I promise."

"Okay, let's take a walk."

Jack placed the turkey in the oven and went into the living room. Elizabeth stayed in the doorway of the kitchen listening.

"Mom, Elizabeth and I are going to take a walk around the block, can you keep an eye on things?"

"I'll keep two eyes on it all. Anything I need worry about in the kitchen?"

"Nope. Turkey's in the oven and we will finish the other stuff when we get back."

"Can I come, too?" Hunter said jumping up from his seat on the floor with his toys.

"Not this time, bud."

"Why not?" he whined.

Jack knelt down in front of the boy. "Elizabeth and I just want a few minutes just us adults. We won't be gone long, I promise."

"You'll both come back?" He looked around Jack to Elizabeth. Even he sensed a change in their demeanor this morning.

"We will both come back Hunter, I promise," Elizabeth reassured.

"Okay." With that Hunter returned his attention back to his toys.

"We've got it handled son, go enjoy your walk," Tom said, waving them away.

Jack grabbed his coat off the hook and handed it to Elizabeth. She shook her head.

"Elizabeth, its snowing already, please take the jacket."

"You wear it. I'll go grab mine from next door." He nodded and they headed out the door to her place. She unlocked the back door off her kitchen and stepped inside, Jack right behind her.

He leaned against the counter waiting for her. He glanced over towards the new fridge. Jack and Lee helped her carry it in but it was she who hooked it up and made sure it worked properly. He looked at the pictures gracing the front, seeing some familiar faces. She'd placed a number of pictures of the three of them and some of just Hunter. Even a couple drawings of Hunter's were proudly displayed.

"You ready?" she asked as she entered in her peacoat and scarf.

Without saying a word, Jack closed the distance between them. He took her in his arms for a kiss. Her lips parted slightly with a sigh at his touch, allowing him to go deeper. He leaned her back against the wall, losing himself in her arms.

They pulled apart slightly to catch their breaths, each resting their forehead against the other.

"Jack Thornton… that was…" she gasped.

"I know."

"Please don't leave me," she whispered.

Jack pulled back further, a look of shock on his face. "Leave you? Beth, I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I swear!"

"Are you sure? I know my job is scary and you've already gone through so much. I can only imagine how last night made you feel."

He kissed away her tears before speaking. "Last night was awful. I was so scared that I was losing you like I lost Brenna. It was almost unbearable."

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry."

He place a finger gently at the seam of her lips, silencing her. "I felt that way because what we have here, this love, it's important. You're important, Elizabeth."

"Do you think you can handle being in love with a cop? Because, Jack, this is me. I want to make a difference and protect those who need it."

"I know. It's different but it's kind of similar to me being a teacher. I could have accepted the job offered to me at a prestigious academy, but it wasn't my calling. I wanted to mold young minds, be a good teacher and male role model in a school where it's hard to get good teachers. I love my job. I can't imagine being anything else."

"So you do get it?"

"I do. I'm not going to pretend it will be easy or that I won't worry about you, because I will. But I'm not giving up on us. I can't."

"We're okay then, you and me?"

"We're more than okay." His fingers moved a few stray curls back behind her ear. "I'm sorry I handled this wrong. Seeing you hurt, knowing it was Jamie who did this just threw me for a loop."

"It would to anyone in your position!" She wrapped her arms tightly around him, holding him close. "Have you heard from Faith Shepard? Has she said anything about last night?"

"No, but it's a holiday. Maybe she'll call tomorrow." She nodded. "Come on, let's take that walk, okay?" She took his hand and they headed out the door.

….

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Dinner was wonderful, even the part Elizabeth prepared. Before dessert, Jack and Charlotte cleared the table and did the dishes. Elizabeth was planning on helping but Hunter insisted she read to him from the new book Grammie and Pop brought. So of course she agreed.

Once she'd finished 3 chapters, he moved on to play with his Legos on the floor. Elizabeth and Tom sat on the couch, their focus moving between the boy and the game.

"Mr. Thornton, sir, may I ask you a question?"

"Call me Tom, sweetheart, and of course. Got something on your mind?"

"I do, yeah."

"Does it have anything to do with that shiner?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Pretty much, yeah. Is it possible that I could maybe have both a family and my job?"

"Well the short answer is heck, yes. I did."

"And the long answer?"

"See, that's where it gets more complicated." The older man sat up a bit in his seat. "When the time comes, you'll need to find that balance between the two. Some weeks, the family is number 1, but other weeks it may need to be the job."

She settled into the couch, listening to the older man's wisdom.

"Charlotte's always been a saint. She understood that I loved her and the boys more than anything. Even when I couldn't be with them. She instilled that in them as well."

Elizabeth nodded again. Then smiled down at Hunter.

"You know, I've worked with a few female cops in my time. Frankly, I see no difference. A good cop is a good cop."

"Thank you, sir. That's really encouraging."

"Call me Tom, Lizzie."

"Sorry, Tom." They laughed.

"I have to say, thank you, Lizzie, for loving our boy. He's a good man, but I've worried about him. You know I think you and that boy there saved him."

"They both saved me. So I'm happy to return the favor."

"Elizabeth! Pop! Jack said it's pie time!" Hunter said running into the room. "There's pumpkin and apple and pecan! I want one of each."

"Well you know what I'm going to do then?"

"What Pop?"

"I'm gonna head home before your bedtime, because you, my boy, are going to be wired!" They laughed.

"I'll make you a deal, Hunter," Elizabeth said wrapping her arm around him. "You pick one now, and I'll make sure we save at least a piece of the others for you for later."

"Oh alright," he sighed and ran to his seat.

"Well, look at you," Jack said as he walked behind her with a grin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"What are you talking about, love?"

"You sounded just like a mom."

"Is that okay?" she said as a small giggle slipped from her lips.

"It's wonderful."

She turned in his arms to give him a hug. "I love you, Jack."

"And I love you, Beth."

Jack's cell went off making him pull away sooner than he'd like.

"It's Faith." He answered and stepped out of the room and out onto the front porch.

"Hi, Jack, hope I'm not bothering you."

"No, not all. Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too. Actually, I have some news."

Jack took a deep breath. "What is it?"

"There was an incident last night involving Ms. Wade. She's been arrested and they suspect she will be going away for a while. The courts are moving forward with the termination of her rights."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means I'm petitioning the court to grant you the adoption."

Jack took a seat in the porch chair, feeling his legs give way. "Faith, you think they'll grant it?"

"I've collected all your character references. They're wonderful, Jack. I have to let Hunter's maternal grandmother know, but she's unable to care for him so I don't think she'll put up a fuss. She just wants him in a good home."

"What about his father?"

She flipped through Hunter's file, "Nate Tolliver… signed away his rights not long after Hunter's birth. There's no other family listed. Jack, you know things come up sometimes, but right now, I'd say things look very promising."

"Thank you, Faith. Really. This is what I want. Let me know what I need to do."

"Wonderful. Ms. Wade's due in court next week. I guess they want to get a move on it because of the holidays. Things always fall through the cracks this time of year. Anyway, you don't need to be there and once that's finished we'll get a meeting set with a judge and hopefully that will be it."

"Great. Thank you Faith." He hung up and said a silent prayer of thanks as well as asking the Lord to guide them all through these next steps.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said coming out. "Its freezing, come inside." She noticed him wiping his eyes. "Oh, love, is everything okay?"

"They're moving forward. Faith is going to petition the courts to grant the adoption."

"Oh, Jack that's wonderful!" She kissed him and hugged him tightly.

Jack's face radiated joy. Things were coming together.


	15. Chapter 15

**PRECINCT**

Elizabeth knocked on Chief Gowan's door.

"Come in," he said loudly.

"Chief, may I speak with you?"

"Have a seat, Elizabeth." He gestured to the chair across from him at the desk. "How are you? I see the bruise is healing a bit."

"I'm just fine, thank you."

"Good. I heard that the woman you arrested is due in court the day after tomorrow."

"Yes. That's what I need to speak to you about."

"Ok. Go ahead."

"I'm seeing someone."

"That's good. You've seemed happier as of late. I guess it's going well?"

"Yes, very well. He has a foster son, Hunter, who he is trying to adopt. He's been with him for a few years now and there have been developments that relate to the woman I arrested."

"I'm not following."

"Jamie Wade, sir, is Hunter's birth mom."

"The woman that….is his mom? Were you aware of that when you apprehended her?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain."

"When we arrived on scene to make the arrest, I was only aware of her first name, sir. I actually assumed Jamie was a male. After the arrest, when we booked her, I was made aware of her full name."

"I see. So having you in court could be looked at like a conflict of interest. Is that your concern?"

"Yes, sir. I'm asking that Lee be assigned to the court instead of me since he was present."

"Very well. Lee will make the court appearance. Can you send him in here?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Thank you for making me aware of the situation." She stood up to leave but Chief stopped her. "Elizabeth, two things."

"Yes, sir?"

"One, I'm very happy for you and I know that Trevor would want you to be too."

"Thank you, sir."

"Two, I know you've been working toward Sergeant. This arrest clinched it for you. I'm recommending your promotion and subsequent raise."

"Are you serious? Thank you so much, sir!"

"You're welcome. I'm proud of your work, Thatcher. Very proud." She smiled and then left the room walking on air.

Her first thought was to call Jack but he was still in class. So she texted.

"Hey, love. Call me when u get a moment."

She didn't expect a phone call immediately so she set her phone aside and looked at Lee. "Lee, Chief wants to speak with you."

"Ok, thanks, Beth."

 **AT THE SCHOOL**

Jack checked his phone when the final bell rang for the day.

He saw her text and smiled as he dialed. "Hey, Beth."

"Hi!"

"What's going on? You sound really happy."

"I am. I can't tell you why right now, but do you think you can get a sitter for Hunter?"

"I might be able to if Rosie isn't going out tonight."

"Not your parents?"

"No, they're out of town for their anniversary."

"Oh. Ok, if you can't that's fine. We can celebrate with Hunter too."

"Beth, I'll do my best."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too. I'll let you know."

"Ok. Bye."

She really wanted another date with just Jack but Hunter came as a package deal…she knew that. If she was going to be his mom one day, they were going to need to do family stuff too. She would just make two plans. Two dates, one with Hunter, one without.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

Elizabeth heard her phone vibrate on her desk.

"Hey, Rosie said she would watch H. So it's just u and me, babe."

"Wonderful. Six pm. My house."

"Are we going out?"

"Nope. Date at my house."

"C U then."

Elizabeth clocked out an hour early and drove home to get things ready. On the way home, she picked up Chinese takeout, knowing what he liked. She also went to a few other places to complete her plan.

Just before six, she turned off the lights and lit a bunch of candles to create the atmosphere she wanted. She put the food in serving bowls after heating it up a bit and then set it on the table. Next she turned on her fireplace and fed Snowy so she wouldn't bother them.

Last, she got dressed in a new dress she bought, casual but dressy at the same time. She rubbed her vanilla body lotion on her exposed skin and smiled as she heard the doorbell.

"Good evening, Mr. Thornton," she greeted as she opened the door. She had to fight the urge to drop her jaw when she saw him. "Good grief, you look hot," she muttered.

He leaned against her doorway, in a navy suit, white button down dress shirt, collar open, holding a single red rose in his hand. His eyes were dark and he had the subtle unshaven look she didn't know she liked until this moment.

He stepped inside, his dimples popping as he looked at her. "You look amazing, Officer Thatcher." He kissed her cheek and then handed her the rose.

"It's Sergeant Thatcher to you," she teased.

"Sergeant? You got it?"

"Yes! That's why I wanted to celebrate."

He swept her into his arms and gave her a long, slow kiss. "Congratulations, babe. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm actually proud of myself, if I can say that and not sound too pretentious. I've been trying for this for so long."

"You deserve it, babe, and obviously your boss thinks so too."

"Yeah. Are you hungry? I got Chinese for us. Extra tofu in your hot and sour soup."

"Yum. Yes, I'm starving."

After eating their beef with broccoli, she handed him a fortune cookie, keeping one for herself. "You first," she told him.

"Ok, mine says, Kiss the Girl." They chuckled. "Sounds like wise advice." He leaned over and kissed her twice. "What does yours say, babe?"

"Decide what you want and go for it." She stared at it and then walked into the kitchen and attached it to her fridge next to the picture of Jack and Hunter.

Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I guess you've already done that. You got your promotion."

"I also moved here and said goodbye to Trevor. Then I fell in love with you and Hunter. I love both of you, Jack. So much. Please always always remember that, ok?" She turned as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "To have a second chance at loving someone so completely…it's amazing."

"It is." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "We love you too."

She looked at the clock on the microwave. "Let's go see him. I want to tuck him in." Jack smiled and then started blowing out the candles in the kitchen and dining room.

"Good grief, babe. Got enough candles? I'm going to run out of breath."

"Shush, Jack. I'll help."

Two minutes later they were on their walk across the yards.

When they arrived, Hunter looked up and smiled. "Elizabeth! I missed you." He ran over and hugged her waist.

"I missed you too. I came over in case you wanted me to tuck you in."

"And read me three books?" He gazed up at her, still holding her waist.

"Three? If they're short."

"Or one long one?"

"You got it."

"Awesome! I'll go get it."

"Hey, buddy, don't I get a hello?" Jack asked him but he was already up the stairs.

"Feeling left out, love?" Elizabeth teased. "Why don't you come too?"

"No, no, that's ok. You two have fun. I'll talk to Rosie."

"Actually, since you guys are here, I made plans to go see Lee."

"Ok, I'll just sit down here all by myself then."

When it was time, all three of them cuddled together on Hunter's bed to read. Hunter yawned after the first book.

"You look pretty," Hunter told her.

"Thank you, buddy. That was a nice thing to say." He leaned his head against her arm and yawned again.

"Will you come over on Christmas?"

"I'm sure I will."

"No, I mean, so we can open presents together and have breakfast."

"If you want me to, I will."

"I do."

"Should we say prayers before you get too tired, Hunter?" Jack asked.

"Ok." Hunter slipped his small hand into Elizabeth's and then his other hand into Jack's. "Dear God. Thank you for Jack and Elizabeth. Please help him to be my Daddy one day and then maybe Elizabeth can be my Mommy." Elizabeth kissed the top of his dark curly hair and looked at Jack. "Please help her to be safe at work because her job is dangerous. Please also help Jack to see it's a good idea to get me a puppy. It will teach me sponsibility. Through Jesus name, Amen."

"Oh gosh," Elizabeth blubbered. "You are a wonderful boy, Hunter Wade. I love you."

"I love you, Elizabeth." He raised his arms for a hug and then closed his eyes.

…..

Later that week Lee sat in a cold courtroom waiting for the hearing to start, his knee bouncing impatiently as he sat. He pulled out his phone as it vibrated. It was Elizabeth.

" _Any news?"_

" _No. They just brought her out though."_

" _Should start soon."_

Jamie sat up front, a serious look on her face.

" _Looks like you got a few punches in during that brawl."_ Lee texted. _"You know, before she knocked you out cold."_

" _Hey I tried. I just didn't want to hurt her that bad."_

" _I hear ya."_

" _Keep me posted, alright?"_

" _Of course Beth."_

"All rise." a voice called out.

" _It's go time. ttys."_

Lee put his phone in his uniform pocket and stood up as the judge entered the courtroom.

Once all was said and done, Jamie was about to be ushered back out of the courtroom. The next 5 to 10 years of her future decided for by the city of Philadelphia.

Lee watched as a man with short curly hair about Jamie's age stood up and walked to the front. They were given a moment to talk, before she would be taken back. Lee was curious, but too far away to hear clearly. Then as he was walking away he heard a familiar name uttered between them. Hunter. Lee took a step closer to hear what the couple was saying about Hunter.

"This is it, I'm done. They'll take him away for good, you know." she told the man.

"Jamie, I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Look what do you want from me?" There was frustration in his tone.

"Lee?" another officer called out, stealing his attention from the conversation he'd been eavesdropping on.

By the time Lee was done talking with the other officer, Jamie was being led away and the man was gone.

… **..**

Across town, Jack and Hunter walked around the Christmas tree lot run by the Lions Club. With Christmas two weeks away, it was time to decorate for the holidays.

"Okay bud, what about this one?" Jack stood in front of yet another tree, the 4th option he'd given Hunter on this lot. They'd already been to one other lot. For some reason Hunter was being very particular.

"No, its not perfect."

"Hunter, its a tree. They're all the same."

"No they aren't! Elizabeth said to pick out the perfect tree while she was at work. Then we'd all decorate together tomorrow night. So there has to be one!"

Jack let out a quiet laugh, "Hunter, it's just an expression."

"But it's our first Christmas with her! There has to be a perfect tree!" Hunter pouted. Jack could see how important it was to him. Fact was, this Christmas was important to him too.

Jack knelt down in front his him. "Okay, let's take one more walk around the lot. Maybe the perfect one is here just waiting for us."

"Okay!" Hunter took Jack's hand and they walked around the lot for the third time.

Jack kept checking his phone. He knew Jamie's trial was today was taking place.

"Why do you keep checking your phone? Worried about Elizabeth?"

"Nope, just checking the time. We want to be home with the tree before she gets back. And I need to make dinner before the hockey game tonight."

"Oh right." Hunter thought for a moment. "Who's going to sit with me during the game tonight?"

"Elizabeth."

"Does she have a shirt? She can't cheer for the bulldogs without something!"

"I got her covered, bud."

"Okay good."

Jack's phone rang with an incoming call from Faith. "Hey bud, you go look for the tree while I take this." Hunter nodded and walked to look at more trees.

"Hello, Jack here."

"Hi, Jack. Its Faith."

"How'd it go today?"

"Well, Jamie was sentenced to 5-10 years in prison."

"Really?"

"Well, between the drug trafficking and the assault on a female police officer."

"Right… did the judge say anything about her parental rights?

"Yes…. as of today, Hunter is a ward of the state."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"He is clear for adoption."

Jack sighed. As much as he wanted to be Hunter's father, this process was hard. He didn't like what Jamie was going through or the effects that it would have on Hunter.

"Jack, I know its hard, but right now I need you to be patient. I've submitted your request to the family court judge. Assuming he grants the adoption, which I believe he will, it will take time to get everything in order before its official."

"No, I understand. I do have a question though, about how long might it be? Roughly, of course."

"My hope is that they'll grant it before the New Year. The rest could take longer. By February, I would hope everything could be all tied up nicely for you guys."

"Great." A sigh of relief left Jacks lips. "May I ask one more question?"

"Of course Jack! That's what I'm here for."

"Thanks. So, Elizabeth, is in Hunter's file right? Since she's been watching him some and all that?"

"Yes she is. Do I need to take her off?"

"Gosh no! I'm hoping to make it more… permanent."

"And you're wondering if this will hinder the adoption at all?"

"Yeah. Timing wise."

"That's a good question. As long as everything is out in the open there shouldn't be a problem. Your file states that she is a committed part of your life and that she has good interactions with Hunter."

"Hunter loves her."

Faith laughed, "I know. He told me when we last met. He also mentioned he wanted you two to be his parents."

"Yeah, he's brought that up before with me too."

"It's good Jack. None of this is going to hurt your case. You've done everything you can to give Hunter the best life possible. That speaks volumes."

"Thanks Faith. Keep me in the loop."

"I will! Trust me."

Hunter walked around the lot again while Jack was on the phone. He knew it was Faith, and therefore probably about him, but was right then more focused on having the best Christmas ever. The perfect tree just had to be there somewhere. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it. The perfect tree. It was tall, but the little boy thought it would fit in the house fine. It was wide, just perfect to store all his presents under.

"Jack! The perfect tree is real! I found it."

"Pst, hey Hunt!" A voice whispered from somewhere close. "Over here."

Hunter looked around. At first he didn't see anything but then he noticed a man standing behind one of the trees waving to him, someone he recognized as one of his mom's old friends. A tall man with short curly hair.

"Mr. Tolliver?"

"Yeah, you remember. How are you kid?"

"Good… why are you here?" Hunter looked around for Jack, feeling a bit unsafe in the current situation.

"I ah, I saw your Ma today. She has to go away for a while but wanted me to check in."

"Oh… Okay."

"So, you're good?"

"Yeah. Is she alright?"

"She is yeah, she just got herself into a pickle. You know those stupid cops always causing trouble."

"Oh." Hunter could hear Jack calling out to him. "That's my dad. I need to go."

"Your dad?"

"Foster dad. He's really nice. I want him to be my real dad."

"Hunter!" Jack called again. There was worry in his voice.

"Bye, Mr. Tolliver."

"Hey, keep this meeting between us alright, little man?"

"K, bye." Hunter ran off to Jack.

"Bye… son," he whispered.

Nate Tolliver slipped back out of the tree lot and into the car with his friend who had been waiting rather impatiently.

"You gonna tell me why we just stopped at a Christmas tree lot? You trying to get into the spirit or something?"

"That was my kid."

"What? Jamie's boy?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. With Jamie going away for bit, whatcha gonna do about him?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"I signed my rights away when the boy was born. Jamie never told him I was his dad. I'm just a friend who came and went. Besides, I don't have time for that."

"Yeah, but that was all when you thought Jamie had him, not some stranger. And with her not running the operation here I imagined you'd step back in."

Nate watched as Jack and Hunter paid for their tree and carried it over to the car. "That must be him. The foster dad."

"Doesn't look so bad."

"No I guess not. The boy seemed to like him. I wonder though, maybe we should see what can find out about this guy."

"Sure. It'd be the responsible, parental thing to do." The men laughed as they drove off.

….

After a quick dinner, Hunter sat on his bed upstairs, dressed in his jeans and kid sized bulldogs hockey jersey Jack had specially ordered for him.

They were all going to leave for the game as soon as Elizabeth got home from work. His mind, however, was on other things.

Out of all his mom's friends, Mr. Tolliver was the nicest, but that wasn't saying much. The man seemed to come and go as he pleased. Hunter knew very little about him. Right now, he was worried. Why did he come talk to him? Why did he go see his mom? And why was he not supposed to say anything about it?

"Hunter, she's home. Time to go," Jack called up the stairs. He hadn't told Hunter about the trial or the change in parental rights. Jack wasn't trying to keep it from him, but with how busy their day was, it just didn't seem right, and as far as Jack knew, no one else was going to say anything to him.

Elizabeth had parked her car and ran into her own house to change. She ran over a few minutes later and let herself into Jack's home.

"Sorry I'm late. So much was going on today and I'm still learning about my new responsibilities. I didn't even eat dinner yet. I feel like such a mess!" She rambled so fast. Jack found it adorable.

"Do I at least get a kiss?"

"Of course you do!" She grabbed him gently by his tie and pulled him in for a slow smoldering kiss. "How's that?"

"Perfect," he grinned. "Now, put this on."

"What is it?"

"It's a team hockey jacket." He said as she pulled it out of the bag. "It matches mine."

She took off her jacket and put the dark navy blue one on instead. "I love it!" She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Hunter ran down the stairs as soon as he heard Elizabeth's voice.

"Elizabeth, you're here!"

"Of course. Ready to cheer for the bulldogs!"

"Yeah!"

They piled in to Jack's car and drove to the high school's arena.

Jack left them right away to warm up the team, leaving Hunter to show Elizabeth the best place to sit.

"When Grammie and Pop come we sit up here."

"Sounds good. Where do you sit if they aren't here?"

"With Jack on the bench."

"Oh, are you okay sitting here with me?"

"Yup, I want to."

"Ok good," she smiled. "Hey, looks like the snack stands open. You hungry?"

"Can I have nachos?"

"Of course. I think I'm gonna grab a hot dog. I didn't eat much today."

"Why?"

"A lot was going on today. It happens sometimes."

"Were you safe?"

"Yes, sweetie, I was safe."

"Good."

They grabbed their food and went back to their seats. Hunter gave Elizabeth the rundown of the players he knew and his thoughts on the new ones. He also did his best to explain the rules but truth be told, he knew about as much as she did.

Elizabeth didn't care though, she was spending time with him, that's all that mattered. At some point, this loving little boy stole her heart. She tried hard not to think of herself as a mother figure at first, out of fear of losing him. The reality was though, she loved him like a son.

They ate and watched the first two periods together. Hunter loved watching with Elizabeth. She really got into the game and thoroughly enjoyed cheering for the team. After the 2nd period, the score was 3 to 4 in the Bulldog's favor.

During the break before the final period, Elizabeth purchased hot chocolate for her and Hunter. Something seemed off with him. She noticed as the game went on he had grown more and more quiet. He seemed to jump every time the person behind them moved suddenly. Something was up for sure. She just needed to get him to open up.

They were in the warm area where food was sold, just outside the rink itself, sitting in one of the booths that lined the wall up above one of the goals. It was a perfect spot to warm up and watch the players warm up for the next period.

Hunter was lost in his own mind. The encounter earlier had him on edge, he didn't know what to do. He looked up at Elizabeth, who sat next to him on the booth. Her arm wrapped around him made him feel safe and loved.

"Elizabeth?" His voice was just above a whisper.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure! I like secrets sometimes. Is it a good one?"

"I don't know." He stared down at his hot chocolate.

"Hunter, what's wrong?"

"I saw one of my mom's friends today."

"Where?" She tried to hide the concern in her voice with a smile.

"The Christmas tree lot. He said she had to go away for a while. I think she got arrested again."

"Hunter, does Jack know about this man?"

"No. He said not to tell. I was scared."

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. "Hunter, did the man say what he wanted?"

"No. He just asked if I was okay."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I was fine."

"Did you tell him where you lived or who Jack was?"

"No… I was scared. I didn't want Mr. Tolliver knowing anything."

"Tolliver?" That name sounded very familiar to her.

"Yeah. Mom called him Nate think."

Nate Tolliver, Hunter's dad. She knew now why that name sounded familiar.

"Elizabeth, I didn't want to see him. What if he takes me away?"

Elizabeth mind was racing. "Hunter, it's going to be okay. You did good. You didn't tell him anything that he could use to find you and then you told me. That was good. I wish you had told Jack right away, but I'm glad you told me."

He nodded.

The warning buzzer went off signaling that the next period was about to start.

"I have an idea, Let's get some dessert and go enjoy the rest of the game. We'll finish talking about this after."

"Okay. I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too, Hunter. Always."

Back at the house, Jack laid on his back next to the fireplace. Elizabeth's head resting on his chest, a snoring Hunter curled up with them.

Once they got back home, they all sat down and had a talk about the day. Jack explained about Jamie's situation, and the direction things were going. Hunter was sad for his mom, but wanted to stay with Jack, Elizabeth too.

Neither Jack or Elizabeth shared who Nate really was. Instead they told Hunter that until things were straightened out he was to stay with an adult at all times. He agreed.

Jack ran his hand gently up and down the smooth skin on Elizabeth's arm. He loved their moments like this. Everything seemed as it was meant to be.

"Love, you alright?" Elizabeth whispered.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Nope. Just thinking. What about you?"

"I can't believe how bad I screwed up today. I never should have let him out of my sight."

"Jack, it happens. You weren't away long and nothing bad happened."

"But it could have." Jack sighed, resting a protective hand on Hunter. "We're so close Beth, I will do anything to keep our boy."

His words gave her butterflies. _"Our boy."_ That's certainly how it felt. Especially as they laid there together.

"I wish I knew if Nate was planning on trying to claim him," Jack whispered.

"I looked him up when you gave me his name over a week ago. He's got a record as long as my arm. If he tried, I don't think he'd stand a chance."

"I can't lose him. It will crush me."

"I know. It will crush me too. We'll call Faith in the morning, tell her what happened, and go from there."

"You're right." He sighed. "I should get this guy to bed."

"Few more minutes? I don't want to let him go yet."

Jack smiled and kissed her head. "Sure. When you're ready."


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey, bud. Wanna help me with Elizabeth's Christmas present?"

"Yeah!" Hunter yelled.

"Ok, but it's a big, very important secret. You can't tell anyone."

"I'll zip my lips!" Hunter pulled his imaginary zipper across his mouth.

"Great! This will help make it a perfect Christmas like you keep mentioning."

"Well, the tree is perfect. Elizabeth said so."

"Yep. You did a good job with that, bud."

"Thanks. So what's the present?"

Jack took a deep breath. As soon as he mentioned it, he couldn't take it back. It would be happening. "I'm going to buy Elizabeth an engagement ring and I thought you might want to help me pick it out."

"What's an engagement ring?"

"It's a ring that I will give to her when I ask her to marry me." Jack kept his eyes on the road, waiting for Hunter's reaction.

"You are going to marry her?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I love her."

"Me too."

"Are you ok with this, Hunter?" If he wasn't, Jack could wait to propose. Hunter was so important to him and it mattered what he thought.

"You promised that you have enough love for both of us. You do still, right?"

Jack pulled into the parking lot of the jewelry store and unbuckled both of them, pulling Hunter onto his lap. "I need you to know something, Hunter. Really listen, ok?" He nodded, tears in his eyes. "I love you so much. The love I have for you will never, ever go away. I also love Elizabeth. It's a different kind of love and God made all of our hearts big enough so that we can love many different people. Just like you love Grammie and Pop. That is different than how you love me or Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I could love a puppy too!" His eyes lit up at his own suggestion.

Jack laughed and hugged him for a moment. "I'm sure you could. See, it makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I think she's going to be real happy when you ask her."

"I hope so. Should we go in?"

"Let's go." They walked in the store hand in hand.

"Hello, gentlemen," the saleswoman behind the counter greeted. "What can I help you with?"

"We are looking for an engagement ring."

"That sounds exciting. My name is Danielle. What type of ring are you looking for?"

"A big one!" Hunter said, jumping up and down.

"Not too big but not too small either," Jack clarified.

"Ok, so a medium sized ring?"

"Yes."

"Ok, come on over here and have a seat. I will pull some medium sized rings for you to look at."

Jack sat down at the lower counter, pulling Hunter onto his lap.

Danielle returned a few moments later with a bunch of rings. "Do you know what shape diamond she likes, sir?"

"You can call me Jack."

"I'm Hunter."

"Ok, Jack and Hunter. Do you see any that you like?"

Jack looked them over. There were a few that resembled the ring from Trevor so he steered clear of those. The rest of them didn't really scream Elizabeth. Until Hunter pointed at one. "Jack! This one! Look, I think she would love it."

"Its perfect," he admitted.

"Your son made a good choice, Jack. It's a 14k white gold wedding set. The engagement ring has a princess cut diamond in the middle encircled by two rows of round diamonds. As you can see, there are round diamonds on the wedding band as well. Together, the set weighs just over two carats."

"You really think she will like it, Hunter?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, you heard the boy. We will take it."

"Do you know what size ring she wears?"

"Her sister says size 7."

"This happens to be a 7 so we won't need to size it. Let me go clean it and box it up for you."

"Thank you, Danielle."

"My pleasure, Jack and congratulations."

THAT EVENING, ELIZABETH'S HOUSE

After dinner, Jack took a sleeping Hunter upstairs to the guest room. He wanted to spend the night since it was the weekend, so the guest room, which was in the same location as Hunter's own room at his house, seemed like the logical choice.

Elizabeth sat on the couch by the fire while she waited for Jack. She stared at the object in her hands and smiled.

"Hey," Jack said quietly as he joined her, his arm immediately slipping around her shoulders. "What do you have there?"

"Ok, so we talked about Hunter's Christmas present."

"Yeah, I figured the day after Christmas, since you have that day off, we could take him to the shelter."

"Yes, that will be great. I thought that we could wrap this dog toy and put it under the tree so when he opens it, he'll see that we are getting him a puppy."

"Good idea, babe. I knew I kept you around for a reason."

She poked his side making him laugh. "That's the reason? Nice."

"Well, I kind of like kissing you too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm." He looked down from her eyes to her lips and back, smiling, before meeting her lips and kissing her slowly.

She slipped her arms around his back and pulled him closer. "I kind of like kissing you too," she whispered as they pulled apart slightly.

He wanted to blurt, "Wanna kiss me forever?" but stopped himself. He did have the ring over at his house but the plan was set. Ten more days and it would be time.

"So we are having everyone over to your house for Christmas, right?" she asked him.

"Yes, my parents are definitely coming and yours left me a message today letting me know they and Julie would be there bright and early."

She nodded and kissed him again, allowing herself to get lost in him.

"Elizabeth!" Hunter yelled from upstairs. The poor boy sounded frantic causing her to jump up and run up the stairs.

"Hunter? I'm coming!"

She and Jack ran in the room. "Elizabeth," he sobbed. "He took me. He came to my school and took me! You said I was safe!"

Elizabeth picked him up and held him tightly, rubbing his back. "Shhh, sweetheart. No one took you. It was a bad dream, that's all. We're right here."

"Don't leave me, please!" He wrapped his arms and legs around her and buried his head in her neck.

"We aren't going anywhere. We will be right here."

Jack was thinking more and more about Elizabeth's natural mothering instincts. Obviously her job was to keep people safe but Hunter also saw her as a person that he could trust and would keep him safe. It warmed his heart to see the two of them.

Jack turned off the light and laid down next to them, his arm around them, keeping them close.

An hour later Jack and Elizabeth woke up at the same time, still wrapped up together, Hunter in between them, snoring softly.

Jack stood up and motioned for Elizabeth to follow him. Elizabeth grabbed a blanket and sat next to Jack on the floor.

Jack had a lot he wanted to tell her and ask her but he needed to be careful to not spoil the surprise for Christmas.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed, her eyes glued to the little boy on the bed.

"Jack, I love him," she whispered. "At first, after meeting you and trying to move on from Trevor and moving, I just didn't let myself stress about what he needed or could be going through. He was wonderful but he needed you and a lot of love and to feel safe. I wasn't sure if I could be that person." Jack kissed her forehead, not wanting to interrupt. "But, I fell hard for him, and I know that I am meant to be his mother. I just know it."

"Yes you are, Beth, and what a blessing you are to both of us." She kissed his cheek and slipped her fingers through his.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you." After a pause in the conversation, he continued. "You're a good hockey mom, Beth."

They laughed quietly. "I'm trying. At the very least, I get to spend that time with him."

"Did you and Trevor talk about having children?"

"Yeah. Three. Two boys and a girl. He wanted sons and I didn't want to be outnumbered." She squeezed his hand. "You? Did you and Brenna just want foster kids or were you wanting some of your own?"

"It was foster kids all the way. It wasn't that we didn't really want our own, it was just that with Brenna's work in the children's trauma ward, she knew that there were lots of children out there that needed help. She'd seen so many kids come in, needing love, and care. She also knew that it was important to love those children as if they were yours by birth. I started to agree more and more with each of the stories she'd share."

"What about now? Do you want more?" She sat up, faced him, and stared at their joined hands. "Would you want a baby with me maybe, someday?"

He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Of course. Things are different now. You and I have something unbelievable. I want babies and I want to see you whenever I look at them. Their curly hair or their smile, or their beautiful blue eyes." She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.

"I'm so glad. I want that too."

TWO DAYS LATER

Elizabeth waited outside Hunter's school in her car for the little boy. His school day was just about over and they had plans together. Jack had practice after school that Friday, since they had a game the next day, giving her and Hunter the perfect opportunity to complete their plans. Elizabeth and Hunter had recruited each other to finding the perfect Christmas gifts for Jack. Elizabeth was grateful for Hunter's willingness to help because there was no way she could do what she planned without him.

She texted Lee, her other helper in this, making sure everything was all set. As she looked up, she saw kids start to filter out of the main school doors. She hurried out of the car and walked up looking for her boy.

"Elizabeth!" Hunter saw her first and came running, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hi sweetie. Ready for operation Christmas presents?" she joked.

"Yes, Ma'am! Where are we going first?"

She helped Hunter into his booster seat in the back of her car and jumped up front.

"Well Lee's ready to help us now so I figure we'll go get mine started and then we can go wherever you want."

"Okay, but I still don't know where to go," he sighed.

"Hmm, I bet we can think of something together."

Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth pulled the car into the parking lot of Fairmount Park. It wasn't as big as say, Central Park in NYC, but it was pretty nice. They got out and started walking on the paved path into the park.

"Where are we going?" Hunter asked, holding Elizabeth's hand.

"Looking for Lee. He said he'd met somewhere on this end of the…"

"Yoohoo!"

Hunter laughed, "Look! Rosie's here with Lee!"

"That she is... Do you think she can keep our secret?"

The little boy thought about it. "She does talk a lot, but I bet if we asked her nicely she won't say a word!"

"Good plan!"

"Hunter! Look at how big you are! How many years has it been since I've seen you?" Rosie teased.

"Silly Rosie, it's only been like a week!" he grinned.

"Well then you need to stop growing so fast." She bent down and squeezed him tight. "Hi, Elizabeth, I hope you don't mind I tagged along today. Lee told me about your plan and I thought it was wonderful!"

"Not at all."

"But you can't say nothing!" Hunter shook a finger at Rosie and gave her his best stern face.

"What he means to say is we'd like to keep this a surprise for Jack. Right, Hunter?"

"Yup, so no talking about it, please," Hunter pleaded.

"I think I can manage," Rosie giggled.

Lee walked over just then, fancy camera in hand. "We all set?"

They walked around the park taking pictures of Hunter, and Elizabeth and Hunter together for the next half hour. Hunter was surprisingly enjoying the little photo shoot, mainly in part to Rosie and her "directing".

"Now, Hunter, this time I want you to give Lee your best superhero face!"

"Rosie what does that even mean?" Lee asked, slightly amused and annoyed at the same time.

"I don't really know. Just take a picture and I guess we'll find out."

Lee did as he was told and smiled at the puffed up stance and very serious face Hunter gave him.

"That's great, bud! Jack's going to love these." Elizabeth gave him a high-five as he walked back to her. All that was left was for her to print that and place them in the multi-picture frame she bought.

Just when Elizabeth thought they were finished, Lee had a thought.

"Elizabeth, I didn't take any of just you!"

"I know, that wasn't the plan," she laughed.

"Don't you think Jack would want one of just you?" She shrugged at his question. "I mean, he does love you right?" Lee teased.

"He does! He's going to…" Hunter stopped mid sentence, realizing he was about to give Jacks Christmas present secret away. He tried to cover it up. "Yeah, I think he'd like one."

"I have an idea!" Rosie spoke all excited. "Hunter, let's take a walk and Lee and Elizabeth can take a few more pictures okay?"

"No, that's not necessary," Elizabeth pleaded.

"Trust me, he'll love it." Rosie placed a gentle hand on Elizabeth, trying to encourage her. Elizabeth knew enough about Rosie to know she was fighting a losing battle and gave in.

"Alright… I guess."

Rosie was leading Hunter away when he broke loose and ran back to Elizabeth. "Make a silly face, I think he'd like that."

Elizabeth smiled, "I can do that. Now go and mind Rosie okay?"

"I will!"

Once they were out of ear shot, Lee turned to Elizabeth.

"So what gives?" Lee asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why didn't you want your picture taken, just you?"

She shrugged. "Hunter's cuter."

"Come on Beth, be serious. You guys seem to be moving right along here."

"We are, yes."

"So, what? Having second thoughts?"

"Never, this is where I'm meant to be. It just seems weird is all, pictures of me." She shrugged again. "It's just me. I'm not some supermodel or something."

Lee laughed. "Trust me, I've seen him look at you. He'll love this, and you're prettier than any supermodel."

Rosie and Hunter walked a little ways to a cart that Rosie knew had the best hot chocolate. She bought 4 and they began their walk back.

"So tell me, are you excited about Christmas, Hunter?"

"Mhmm." He had been quiet the whole walk. Much quieter than Rosie was used to seeing him.

"Is something wrong? You can tell me."

"I need to be careful. I've got 2 secrets and I'm not allowed to tell."

"Are you worried you will?"

"I almost did!" He yelled, making Rosie laugh.

"Come here, let's sit for a moment." They walked over to a nearby bench, Rosie resting the other hot chocolates in their carrying holder on her lap. "What if you tell me? Will that help? We can talk about it and get it all out of your system."

"I don't know… I don't think I'm supposed to tell anyone."

"I promise, I wont say a word."

"Even to Lee?"

"Oh, especially not to Lee!" she teased.

Hunter gave it some more thought. "Okay. Since you promised. I helped Jack with Elizabeth's Christmas present, but I can't tell her. It's going to be so cool!"

"Oh do tell! What is it!"

Hunter wiggled his little finger for her to come closer. "It's a shiny gadget ring," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, a what? A gadget ring?"

"Yeah. It's pretty and silver and has a sparkly rock in the center."

Rosie jumped up off her seat, arms flailing, sending the hot chocolates everywhere.

"He's going to propose at Christmas!"

"SHHHH!" Hunter hushed loudly. "It's a secret, Rosie! That means no yelling!" Hunter rolled his eyes, something Rosie didn't know he knew how to do.

She was giggling up a storm as she accepted the countless napkins from the cart attendant when he ran over.

"Oh this is wonderful news, Hunter! I'm so happy for you three!" She embraced him tightly.

"Um, you're covered in chocolate," he said, scrunching his nose at her.

"True, lets go get a couple more and head back to Lee and Elizabeth."

"Okay. Promise you won't tell them?"

"I won't, your secret's safe with me!"

"Good!" They bought hot chocolates to replace the ones that were spilled and walked hand in hand back. "Hey Rosie, do you think she'll say yes?"

Rosie smiled. "I know she will. She loves you and Jack very much."

Hunter nodded. "I love them too. I want them to be my mom and dad. They're good at it."

"I know they are, sweetie."

Hunter surprised her by letting go of her hand and running off. She was relieved when she saw Elizabeth waving at him. He gave her a big hug when he caught up to her.

"Oh no, Rosie! What happened to your beautiful jacket?" Elizabeth asked, noticing the hot chocolate spill all over Rosie's nice tan pea coat.

Hunter looked wide eyed, afraid she'd spill the beans.

"Oh, silly little mishap. I saw a spider."

"A spider? Out here, in December?" Elizabeth gave Rosie a confused look.

"Oops", Rosie thought. "Yes, that's why it surprised me so much! Spiders aren't out like that when it's this cold!"

"Oh, okay." Elizabeth didn't by it but didn't think of it much any longer. "If you need a good drycleaner, the place that does my uniforms is great."

"Wonderful, I just might take you up on that!"

The four walked back to their cars. Lee grinning at his girlfriend. "So a spider, huh?"

"Shh!" she whispered. "We aren't talking about this. It's a secret between me and my boy Hunter over there."

"Right… You know I'm a police officer. I'm good at solving things."

"Not this one. I'm not saying a word!"

Lee's eyes got wide with excitement as he wondered if he'd solved it. "Does it have to do with Beth and Jack?" he whispered. "Is he going to say ask a question…?"

"Oh be serious Lee. Such a personal decision like that? Do you really think Jack would share such a sensitive thing with Hunter?"

"I guess not." Lee sighed. He wanted to be right. He wanted Elizabeth to finally have her day, to be happy again. He wanted to propose to Rosie too. Time would tell.

After the park, Elizabeth and Hunter decided to go to the bookstore he and Jack always went to. Hunter loved it and he knew Jack did too.

"Hi there! Can I help you find anything?" A sales woman asked as they walked in, dusting the snow off their hats and coats.

Hunter looked at Elizabeth and then to the sales woman. "I need a book for my dad."

Elizabeth wished Jack had been there to hear Hunter refer to him as his dad. It rolled off his tongue as if he'd done that his whole life.

"A book is a wonderful Christmas present! What kind does he like?"

"I don't know. He teaches about old stuff."

The sale woman looked at Elizabeth, needing more clarity.

"He's a high school history teacher," she answered.

"Oh," she laughed. "That's a start. What else does he like?"

Hunter tapped his finger to his lips thinking. "He likes hockey and baseball and making stuff with me."

They were led over to a shelf that had a bunch of project books on it. The woman pulled off two from the top shelf, handing one to Hunter and the other to Elizabeth.

"These are our "Handy Dad" series. Each book is filled with projects for kids to do with their dads. There's Zip lines and forts and catapults, everything."

"What do you think Hunter?" Elizabeth asked, running her fingers through his curls.

"These are so cool! Can we get both?" He looked up, excited.

"Of course," Elizabeth smiled. Saying a silent prayer that everything with the adoption would go through smoothly and Jack and Hunter could spend their summer going through the books together. Maybe she'd be there too. The picture she was drawing up in her imagination seemed too perfect to be true.

"What's next?" Hunter bounced as they left the bookstore.

"Well now we go meet Jack at Abby's for dinner."

"YUM! I want a hotdog and french fries. No, sweet potato fries. Maybe chili on my hotdog. Maybe cheese, or both!"

"Wow, Hunter, are you hungry or something?" she giggled.

"Yup. Jack says I'm a growing boy and a hockey player. We eat a lot." Elizabeth giggled as she helped him buckle up.

Later that night after Hunter was asleep in his own bed, Jack and Elizabeth were in Jack's living room decorating the mantle for the holiday. It was all that was left in the otherwise Christmassy home. The tree was up, filled with lights and store bought or handmade ornaments from the three of them. Now they had just finished setting up a little Christmas village on the mantel and were just running the garland along the edge.

"There we go. Our own little winter wonderland." Jack smiled. He stepped behind Elizabeth and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, giving her neck a soft, short kiss as he gave her a loving squeeze. "What do you think, Beth?"

"I love it. Where'd you get all these adorable buildings?" She wrapped her arms over his and leaned into him, loving the feeling of being held by him.

"They were part of my grandmother's set. When she passed, Mom split the set up between me and my brother. Looks like there may be room up here for a few more pieces though."

"Its great. Maybe next year we can add one."

"Add a new one every year?"

"Sure!" She felt her cheeks grow hot at the conversation. They were talking of a future, together again. She loved it. "So, what's next?"

"Time to hang the stockings, I suppose." Jack turned and reached into the box of Christmas stuff sitting on the floor.

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "You know, I don't think I have a stocking."

"Good."

"Good? Why is that good?" she giggled. "It will be impossible to find a good one this close to Christmas."

"You don't need to worry about that."

"Jack… why?"

"Because, I got one just for you." Jack handed her a beautiful cream colored knit stocking with her name embroidered on the top in red.

"Jack, I love it!"

"I hoped you would. It goes well with the ones I have for me and Hunter too." He took it back and proceeded to hang them up on the mantle.

Elizabeth walked over to sit on the couch, watching Jack as he worked. He joined her a few minutes later, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close.

"What do you think now that it's done?" He gestured toward the mantle.

"It's perfect." She stared at his lips, wanting so desperately to kiss him. He must have read her mind. He leaned in with his next breath and took possession of her soft, inviting lips.

His kisses took her breath away. She loved him with all that she was. They allowed themselves to get a bit carried away in each other's love before finally pulling apart.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, I love you." Jack said, barely catching his breath before he began kissing her again.

"I love you, Jack Thornton." They smiled at each other before snuggling back into each other's warm embrace.

Jack let out a contented sigh, "Few more days and this house will be full of people. You ready for it?" He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. I feel like it's like a glimpse into our possible future. It's exciting."

Jack kissed her head. She was right, and come Christmas morning she'd see just how much.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHRISTMAS EVE DAY**

Elizabeth spent the morning thinking of her boys, just across the yard where she wanted to be. She woke up, smiling about Hunter. What a wonderful boy he was and how much she loved him. As she made coffee, she chuckled about the fact that Jack liked his coffee with cream, no sugar and she teased him that she liked hers with flavor. Sugar free Caramel Macchiato creamer was heavenly. As she drank her coffee by the fire, she petted Snowy and thought about how the cat might react to a puppy.

After coffee, she sat at her dining room table and wrapped her two presents for Jack, and Hunter's present for him as well.

Wrapping them brought tears of love and happiness that she was so grateful for. In three short months, she was more than ready for a husband and family after mourning Trevor for the better part of two years. She had made great strides in letting him go and moving past him so she could be happy again.

That was the whole honest truth. Jack Thornton and Hunter Wade made her immensely happy.

Her phone dinged signaling a text. "Hey, babe. Want to come over for breakfast and lunch and dinner and then stay for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yes. Give me thirty minutes, love."

"C U then."

AT JACK AND HUNTER'S HOUSE

"She's coming, bud."

"Yes!" Hunter pumped his fist in the air as he sat under a blanket on the couch watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

Jack whipped up his fluffy Belgian waffle batter, adding chocolate chips at Hunter's request. "Elizabeth loves chocolate," he had told him.

As he heated the waffle maker, he cut up strawberries for the top and took out the maple syrup and whipped cream. His mouth was watering just thinking about them.

"Jack, can you make bacon?"

"I'm sure I can but I didn't hear the magic words."

"Will you please make bacon, please, please?"

"Sure can, bud."

"Yes!" He pumped his fist again.

"Anyone home?"

"Elizabeth!" Hunter paused the movie and ran over to hug his favorite guest. "Merry almost Christmas, Elizabeth."

"Merry almost Christmas to you, sweetheart." She picked him up and hugged him, feeling at home as soon as he laid his head on her shoulder.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen where she smelled the bacon cooking. "Good morning, love," she said to Jack, Hunter still wrapped around her.

"Good morning." He leaned down and kissed her twice. "You look beautiful."

"Seriously? I'm not even dressed. Yoga pants and my Philly PD sweatshirt are my standby clothes. My hair is up in a messy ponytail and I have no make up on."

"Beautiful," he repeated. He couldn't wait to wake up to her looking like that every morning for the rest of his life.

Hunter lifted his head and smiled. "Wanna watch Grinch with me?"

"Absolutely! Let's go." She chuckled as he scampered off and hopped on the couch.

Jack washed his hands and dried them and then hugged Elizabeth. "I'm glad you're here, Beth."

They held each other for a few moments before Hunter interrupted from the couch. "Elizabeth? Are you coming?"

"Patience, bud," Jack told him. "You got to hug her first, now it's my turn."

"There's plenty of me to go around," Elizabeth said with a laugh. She kissed him softly and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you." He watched her walk away and then returned his attention to the waffles and bacon.

He laughed as they started singing at the top of their lungs, "You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch!" He joined in on the second chorus and then asked Hunter to pause it so they could pray and eat while the food was hot.

After breakfast, Elizabeth took her bags up to the guest room to get settled.

"You do know you're only staying for one night?" Jack teased from the doorway.

"Yes, smarty. This bag has presents. I need to put them under the tree."

"Something for me in there?" He stepped really close and put his hands on her slim waist.

"Maybe. I guess you will need to be patient." She rested her hands on his arms and smiled as he bent down and kissed her, his lips teasing hers. "Mm..you taste like strawberries and syrup." He kissed her deeper and longer, making her lose her train of thought. "Mmm..whipped cream."

He laughed and went to kiss her a third time. "Um, if you kiss me like that again, I might not be able to stand up properly," she told him quietly, just before his lips touched hers again.

"Good thing there's a bed behind you then," he told her, his eyes flitting from her eyes to her lips. The last thing he wanted was to stop kissing her but maybe this wasn't the time with Hunter downstairs. "I, uh….I'll put the presents under the tree." He kissed her once more, just a peck, and picked up the bag of presents.

"I'll be downstairs soon."

The rest of the morning and part of the afternoon, they watched movies, ate popcorn, and drank hot chocolate.

"Let's build a snowman," Hunter suggested.

"How about a snow family?" Jack suggested with a sweet kiss to her temple.

"Yes, let's go!" Hunter said, running to put his snow pants and gloves and hat on.

Elizabeth hadn't built a snowman since she was a child so it ended up being a lot of fun.

"We need something for eyes," Hunter told her.

"How about we use yours?" she asked him, chasing him around like she was going to steal his eyeballs.

"No!" He laughed and giggled as she chased him around the yard. "We should use Dad's!"

Jack froze in mid-roll of his snowwoman's body. Hunter had called him Dad. It sounded so natural coming out of his mouth he had almost missed it.

"What?" Hunter asked. "Why did everybody stop?" Elizabeth had stopped too.

Jack walked over and knelt down in front of him, not caring that his jeans were going to get wet. "I love you, Hunter."

"I love you too, Dad." Hunter hugged him tightly around his neck. Jack cried and Elizabeth cried watching them.

After a moment, Elizabeth realized she was frozen. Her yoga pants did not block cold or wind very well. "Alright, my loves, let's go inside and get warm. We can finish this tomorrow."

"Why? I want to finish now," Hunter told her.

"We can tomorrow. I'm freezing."

"Me too," Jack told her, his knees and the front of his legs wet from snow.

"You two are wimps," Hunter told them with a laugh.

Jack laughed and picked him up, throwing him head first over his shoulder, carrying him in by his legs. Hunter just laughed.

… **..**

After Hunter was settled on the couch under a blanket and the fire was lit, Jack checked his phone.

"Beth?"

Elizabeth stood and walked into the kitchen. "Jack?"

"I have a voicemail from Faith," he whispered.

"What did she say?"

"I'm scared to listen to it."

"If it was bad news, she would wait until after the holiday, don't you think?"

"Good point." His fingers shook as he stared at his phone.

She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm right here . Just listen to it."

He nodded and finally pushed the button. "Hey Jack! It's Faith. I wish you had answered because I want to hear your reaction. He's yours, Jack! The judge is granting the adoption. Court date to finalize will be sometime in late January. Have a perfect Christmas with your new family, Jack. You all deserve it."

Jack cried then. He cried with extreme happiness and joy. He cried with relief, and he cried because the best little boy in the world was now his son and no one could ever take him away.

"Jack?" She hadn't heard the message but it freaked her out to see his reaction to it. "What did she say?" He pushed the button to replay and handed the phone to her as he blew his nose and wiped his face. Elizabeth, of course, burst into tears again too. "When will you tell him?"

"Tomorrow.

Elizabeth put the phone down and ran to Jack, wrapping her arms around him. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around, both so full of joy.

"I'm so happy for you Jack. This is wonderful."

"What's going on?" Hunter asked, seeing their excitement.

"Nothing bud, we're just so excited we get to all spend Christmas together."

"Oh. Me too!" Without thinking more of it, he turned his attention back to his toys.

Elizabeth pulled Jack into the other room. "How are you going to tell him?"

"It's funny, I sort of planned for this. I was so afraid I was going to jinx it but somehow I just knew, you know?" She nodded. "At the beginning of the season when we ordered all the new jerseys and jackets for the team, I ordered one for Hunter."

"Right, he's worn it to all the games and loved it."

"Well, I ordered him another one too. One that says "Thornton" on the back."

"Really? Jack that's perfect!"

"You think that will be okay? I think I'll wrap it up and tell him when he opens it."

Elizabeth smiled as she looked back into the living room at Hunter. "An adoption and a puppy all in one Christmas. That boy's not going to know what hit him!" she whispered with a giggle.

"It's certainly going to be a Christmas for the record books," Jack grinned, thinking of his own surprise for Elizabeth.

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. "Huh, it's my dad. Hey Dad, everything okay?"

"Hey Beth, yeah everything's great."

"Tell her what you did!" Grace called in the background.

"Dad, what is Mom talking about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Dad..."

"Okay, okay. So I may have gone a little overboard on Hunter's Christmas present."

"Dad, I said to get him Legos," she whispered as she ducked out of hearing range from Hunter. "What did you do? Buy him 10 sets?" she laughed.

"No, just one."

"Tell her what else you did, dear." Grace said laughing.

"I'm gonna tell her, you just relax," he sighed. "So did you know they have these special little tables made just for Lego building? They even have storage for all the pieces."

"I have seen them yes. Oh Dad, did you really?" She laughed. "I said Legos! Not furniture!"

"I know, but it was so neat, and all I have are granddaughters, you know. It was just so much fun shopping for a boy!"

Elizabeth was still laughing, "I'm going to let Jack handle this one, Dad. Hold on a second." She waved for Jack to come over. "Its my dad. Forgive him, he did it out of love."

Jack took the phone, a little confused and curious. William explained to him the situation.

"He's yours Jack, so if you think its too much I'll just bring the Lego set and leave the table at our home for when he visits. It was just too neat not to get it for him. It's dark wood, but if that doesn't match I can run back now and exchange it for a different shade.

Jack was laughing now too. "Dark wood is fine William. It will actually fit right in here."

"So we can give it him?" William sounded like a little boy.

"Yes, thank you for thinking so much of him. He will love it."

"Of course Jack! He's a wonderful boy. Hey, is my daughter still there?"

"No, she went into the living room with Hunter. Want me to get her?"

"No, actually I want to ask, you all set for your big gift?" William and Grace knew of Jack's idea to propose and they were both ecstatic.

"Yup, all set. I'm glad you guys are coming."

"We wouldn't miss it! Alright, we'll see you tomorrow!

"Sounds great. Hey, tomorrow just pull up to the garage and we'll unload the table there until it's time."

"Can do. See you tomorrow!"

Once he was off the phone, Elizabeth walked back in the kitchen to Jack.

"Should I be apologizing for my father?" She laughed.

"Na, it's okay. It's kind of neat actually. He already loves Hunter. Can't deny that makes me happy."

"Well good. He really did seem excited. _"Finally a boy to shop for."_ " she said mimicking her dad's deep voice.

After an early dinner they got dressed up and drove to church, meeting Jack's parents and Rosie and Lee for the Christmas Eve service. Hunter spent the first part of the service up front as one of the wise men. The kids all walked in as the choir sang. He waved happily as he saw Jack and Elizabeth, warming their full hearts.

"Picture time!" Charlotte sang as they all gathered after the service. Every year they'd take pictures in front of the beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the church sanctuary. First it was Hunter, Grammie and Pop, then Jack handed the camera to Rosie to join them, taking Elizabeth with him.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking to both him and Charlotte for confirmation.

"Of course Lizzie! Come!" Charlotte was more than happy to have Elizabeth join them.

Next, Tom asked someone passing by if they'd take a picture of everyone, Rosie and Lee included.

As they gathered their coats to leave, Jack made a point to invite Rosie and Lee over for part of the Christmas festivities the next day. Rosie was so thankful that even though Jack was moving on, he wasn't forgetting about her. After all, he was the only family she had left now. It was easy for Jack, he considered her part of his family. His parents felt the same, thinking of her as a daughter.

"Oh, Jack, I almost forgot! I have your Christmas Eve presents!"

"Christmas Eve presents?" Elizabeth asked.

"Every Christmas, Grammie give us something to open." Hunter wiggled his finger for her to come closer and whispered, "It's always PJs."

Charlotte handed Jack and Hunter theirs and then handed the last to Elizabeth. "I even have one for you, dear."

"Oh that's so sweet, thank you."

She handed two more to Rosie and Lee. "Okay, everyone open!"

Sure enough, Jack, Elizabeth and Hunter were gifted matching red plaid PJ pants and grey sport shirts to go with them.

"Thanks, Grammie! Look, Elizabeth! You'll look just like us!"

"I will, you're right!" she giggled.

"Oh, Charlotte thank you!" Rosie and Lee smiled at each other after opening theirs. "Looks like we'll all be matchy-matchy in our beds tonight!"

Charlotte and Tom hugged everyone and turned to wink at Jack. "See you in the morning."

Back at home, the boys joined Elizabeth in a Christmas Eve tradition of hers. They curled up on the couch under a big blanket with Hunter in between them to watch the Muppet Christmas Carol with a big bowl of popcorn and some eggnog.

When Elizabeth was a child, she used to imagine doing this with her own family. She never imagined she'd find it after all the heartbreak she endured, but in that moment she couldn't imagine her life any other way.

Hunter fell asleep just before the end credits rolled over the screen. After they'd cleaned up the downstairs, Jack carried Hunter up to his room, tucking him in for the night before going back downstairs.

"Do we need to do any Santa stuff?" she asked.

"Nope. He doesn't believe in that."

"No? I thought most kids did."

"I think it's hard to when you're a foster kid. Enough Christmases go by that you get little or nothing, you kind of realize there isn't a man in a big red suit bringing you loot."

"Oh …"

"He's been with me so long I guess I could have done it with him, but I never knew if he was going back or not. I didn't want to set him up for more hurt."

"It's a rough life out there for them, isn't it?"

"It is. But not for this guy anymore. God's entrusted him to me. I'm going to make his life a good one as best I can."

"I know you will. He's so lucky to have you."

"Lucky to have us both."

"Yes, us both…" She lost herself in his deep green eyes. Seeing all the love she felt reflecting back at her. She leaned in, hoping for a kiss. He did not disappoint as he leaned in, expressing to her in his kiss the love that was stronger than anything either of them had felt in so long.

They pulled back a few moments later, still feeling a strong pull towards one another as they caught their breath.

"I should walk you to your room. Hunter will be awake and excited before we know it."

"True." She took his hand as he led her up the stairs. Making a quick stop to watch their little man sleeping soundly in his bed.

Jack closed the door and lead her down the hall towards their rooms, stopping just outside hers.

"This is me," she teased.

"I had a wonderful day with you."

"I did too. Thank you, Jack. For everything."

His lips quickly met hers again with a fire so strong, he feared it would consume them both. He wanted their life together to start now. He wanted her, no more goodnights, no more goodbyes.

Without thinking, he wrapped her in his arms, carrying her just through the doorway, out of the line of sight from the hall as they continued sharing their deep affections for one another. He wouldn't let it go further, he couldn't. Not yet.

"Jack," she gasped for breath as she pulled back ever so slightly, she rested her head against his. "If you don't go soon, I may not let you."

"Do you want me to go?" he whispered back.

"No, but yes." They laughed under their breath. "Jack, I've never, I mean I'm not one to…" She sighed. "I've been waiting."

"You've never been with anyone?" he asked gently.

"No. It's something you wait for." She looked down, a little embarrassed. Jack tilted her chin up with his finger.

"Don't look embarrassed. There's no need. I waited too. And I'll wait again, for you."

"You will?"

"Of course. I know when it's our time, everything will be perfect and well worth the wait because we will be together." He kissed her lips sweetly. "You're worth it, Beth."

In Elizabeth's mind, the conversation couldn't have gone better. She knew it would come up at some point, it just hadn't. Hunter played a pretty good chaperone in their relationship. Things had been changing lately, as they acted more and more like a family. It was now harder than ever to keep those deep yearning feelings at bay.

They kissed a little while longer, lingering a bit each time. Jack looked into Elizabeth's eyes as he pulled back, seeing the same torment he was feeling in her.

"I should be good and head to my own room," he grinned. "Goodnight, Beth." He kissed her hand and took a few steps backwards out the door, not taking his eyes off her just yet.

"Goodnight, love."

 **CHRISTMAS MORNING**

Elizabeth woke up the next morning and stretched in bed. She was surprised to find she wasn't alone. Laying right there, curled up at her side, was Hunter, snoring away. She smiled down at him as she ran her fingers through his mess of dark curls.

"Merry Christmas, my sweet boy," she whispered, kissing the top of his head.

Clutched in his hands was an old brown beat up stuffed dog, she assumed was from his previous home. He looked so content, she closed her eyes and rested there with him.

It wasn't long, however, before Hunter woke up. He sat up and looked around the room.

"Elizabeth, wake up. It's Christmas morning! Wake up, wake up." He shook her awake again.

"I'm awake now, I swear," she giggled sitting up. "Should we wake up Jack and start breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Hunter dove out of bed and took off down the hall. "Dad! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Elizabeth wiped a small tear from her cheek, "Thank you Lord, you've blessed me abundantly this year." She got up and met her boys in the hallway.

"Merry Christmas, Beth." Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek as Hunter pulled him down the hall.

"Merry Christmas, love."

Before they knew it, the house was full. First Tom and Charlotte, then William, Grace and Julie. Everyone meshed together well. As they finished breakfast, Tom and William sat at the kitchen table sharing glory day stories of playing high school football. Grace and Charlotte cleaned up in the kitchen while Julie hung out in the living room with Jack and Elizabeth as Hunter arranged his presents in the order he wanted to open them.

"I could just eat that boy with a spoon!" Julie whispered. "He's so adorable!"

"I know it!"

Hunter walked over to Elizabeth, "Is my gift to your parents here? Julie's too?"

"Yup, everything is under there."

He gave her a thumbs up and went back with Jack by the tree.

Soon everything was clean and a fresh pot of coffee was ready. It was present time! They all gathered around the tree in the living room. First was the stockings. Hunter's eyes glowed as he counted the amount of chocolate and Swedish fish in his. Jack had filled Elizabeth's with perfume, her favorite hand lotion, and her number one weakness, Oreos.

"Jack, aren't you going to open yours?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just having fun watching you two."

Jack dumped his out on the floor and laughed. There was beef jerky, a bag of his favorite coffee, gum, and his weakness, sour patch kids.

"There's one more thing!" Hunter told him. Jack fished through the pile and laughed again. In his hand was a new sports whistle. "Your other one is too quiet, the team needs to hear you."

"Great idea, buddy. You and Elizabeth did great, thank you!" He hugged Hunter and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "Who's ready for presents?"

"ME!" Hunter and Julie both yelled.

It didn't take long for most of the presents to be opened. Hunter loved his new bike from Grammie and Pop and his Lego table from William and Grace. Julie had gone Black Friday shopping and gotten him a large set of Nerf guns and extra darts.

Hunter ran under the tree grabbing the gifts from him and Elizabeth to the rest of the family and with a little help, passed them out to everyone.

"Okay, Dad, you open yours first!" Hunter said from Elizabeth's lap.

Jack would never tire of Hunter calling him Dad, "Alright, here I go!" Jack playfully ripped open the paper, his eyes watering as soon as he saw what was inside. "Wow, this is really something."

He held up a picture frame that held three 4x7 photos. The one in the center was of Hunter and Elizabeth together, the others were of them each by themselves.

"My two favorite people in one frame, this is perfect."

"There's another thing in there," Elizabeth said sweetly.

Jack looked again and saw a small photo album. Opening it he found the rest of the pictures from that photoshoot, along with others Elizabeth had collected on her phone.

"This really is perfect, thank you, guys." Hunter jumped up and hugged Jack tight, "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Hunter." Jack hugged him back. Everyone was fighting their own tears now. "Okay, who's next?" Jack asked wiping his eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Hunter said. "Everyone else, open them!" The family laughed as the each unwrapped their own collection of pictures, each treating them as a precious treasure.

"Hey Hunt, looks like you have a couple more." Julie said, tossing him a small box.

"That's from me and Elizabeth, bud."

He ripped it open fast but was confused when he saw it. "What the... "

"It's called a Kong." Elizabeth said, trying hard to hold in her laughter at the boys seriously confused face.

"Okay… what do I do with it?"

Jack picked him up and set him in his lap. "Well you fill it with peanut butter and dog food and the dog plays with it to get the food out."

Hunter's eyes darted around the room. "I… I'm…. I'M GETTING A DOG!" he yelled as everyone laughed.

"Yup! We'll go tomorrow and pick one out, sound good?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sounds awesome! I'm getting a dog! I'll be good and take care of it and love it, I promise! Best Christmas ever!" He danced around the room as if he was the happiest boy alive.

Jack looked over at Elizabeth, "Should I give him his big gift now?"

"I think now's perfect, Jack." She kissed his cheek just as he got up to grab it.

"Hey Hunter, come here for a sec."

"Okay Dad." He hopped over and took a seat in Elizabeth's lap. "What is it?"

"Here, open this first." Hunter took the packaging and opened it as everyone watched.

He held the jersey up, looking only at the front. "A new jersey? I have one just like it," he giggled, thinking Jack was being silly.

"This one's different. Turn it around."

He did as he was told. "It says Thornton… That's your name."

"It is."

"But it's on my jersey."

"Yup."

Hunter stared at the jersey, tears welling up. "It's my jersey?"

"Yes, it is. Bud, Mrs. Faith called me with some news."

Hunter looked back at the jersey as Jack's words began to make sense. "I get to stay?" he whispered.

"Yup. Hunter, I get to adopt you. You and I are going to be a real family. That okay with you?"

The tears welling up in Hunter's eyes spilled over as he hugged Jack, "Yes."

The room was full of tears of joys and hugs.

"Elizabeth, I get to stay! No one's going to take me away!"

"I know sweetie! It's wonderful!" She hugged him tight. "I'm so happy for you, Hunter." Wiping her eyes again she turned back to Jack.

"I guess now's a perfect time for my next gift for you, Jack." She grabbed a small box and handed it to him. "Here you go."

He opened it, letting out a sigh of contentment. "It's a mug. It say's "World's Best Dad."" He showed it to everyone.

"Yay! I like that!" Hunter giggled. "You can take it to work."

"That's a great idea, Hunter!" Elizabeth said, giving him a high-five.

Hunter gasped, and turned back to Jack, "Jack, we need to give Elizabeth her gift."

"Right now, bud?" Jack laughed.

"Yes! Right now!"

"Well, the boy says." Everyone laughed as Jack reached from behind the tree, pulling out a big box.

"Wow, that's for me?!" She playfully squealed as she tickled Hunter.

"Yup. Just for you." Jack signaled for Hunter, who was now wearing his new "Thornton" jersey, to come sit with him, giving Elizabeth a moment to open her gift.

She pulled off the first layer of paper and opened the box. Inside there was a ton of white tissue paper and another wrapped box. This one the size of a large shoebox. It was wrapped in red paper with a note attached. She pulled off the note which was in Jack's handwriting and read it aloud.

"Things I love about you: your smile, your eyes, the way you love us." She giggled and unwrapped the next box and opened it. "Another box?" she laughed, pulling off the second note. This one in Hunter's handwriting.

"I love that you play with me and that you make me feel safe."

"You give great hugs too." Hunter added with a smile.

"Thank you, sweetie, but I think yours are the best."

After unwrapping and opening that box, she found the last note. "Stand up? Really?"

"Yes! Stand up!" Hunter giggled.

She did as she was told "Alright, I'm standing now what?" She gasped as she saw Jack and Hunter down on one knee in front of her, a beautiful ring in his hand. "Jack…"

"You are amazing Elizabeth. My heart came alive again the day you pulled me over for speeding." Their family laughed. "As I got to know you more and more, it became so clear to me that God had sent an angel into my life. Yesterday I got the news that this little guy and I are a family. The only thing I can think of to make my life better is to have you with us forever."

"Jack…"

"So, Elizabeth Marie Thatcher, would you marry us?"

"Please!" Hunter added.

"Yes," she whispered, wiping her tears. "Of course, I'll marry you!"

The whole room cheered and clapped, as Jack wrapped Elizabeth and Hunter in his arms.

"Congratulations, you three!"

"Thanks, Dad." Elizabeth smiled as Jack slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Beth" Jack whispered into her ear.

"I love you." She looked down at her ring and at all the family around her. "This is the best Christmas ever."


	18. Chapter 18

Elizabeth sat down on the couch with Jack and Hunter once her parents and Julie left to stay the night at her house. Tom and Charlotte decided to drive home instead of staying with Jack.

Hunter leaned against her shoulder, his head nodding as he fought his sleep. "Hunter, why don't you just close your eyes?"

"I'm not tired," he insisted as he yawned again. He climbed up on her lap and laid down. "It was a perfect Christmas, right?"

"Yes, it was, sweetheart." She ran her fingers through his dark curls, watching him slowly losing the sleep battle.

"I think so too," he mumbled. "I got a Mama and a Daddy for Christmas." Elizabeth's hand froze in his hair. She looked over at Jack and couldn't help her tears.

He moved closer and kissed her gently. "Faith said the adoption would be final by end of January, right?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Yeah."

"I think we should be married before then so I can really be his Mama."

"Ok."

"How can I be so incredibly lucky?" She cried against his shoulder. Her heart hurt in the best possible way. She was completely filled with love.

She looked down at her ring, the candles and firefight catching on the diamonds. It was so beautiful and she was proud to wear it. "Jack, this ring is exquisite."

"Hunter picked it out. He said it was perfect and I agreed. As far as lucky…I think we are all very fortunate to have each other. Each of us has lost someone in one way or another. Now we are all found."

"And all because you broke the law," she teased, meeting his lips with hers.

"Now, I'm glad I did." He touched her chin, kissing her again, grateful Hunter was finally sleeping.

"I should get home. It's late."

"I'll take him upstairs."

"No, Mama," Hunter mumbled.

"Hunter James, have you been listening to our conversation?" Elizabeth scolded.

Hunter giggled and snuggled closer. "I didn't mean to."

"I guess I'll forgive you."

"Come on, bud, time for bed," Jack told him.

"I want Mama to tuck me in." Elizabeth smiled and kissed his cheeks.

"Ok, let's go, but tomorrow is a big day so you need to sleep."

Elizabeth stood and carried him upstairs.

….

Elizabeth wandered into her own home a good half hour later, smiling as she remembered her and Jack's goodbyes a few moments before. It was good that the wedding was only going to be a month away.

"So, Beth….you're pretty late," Julie said quietly from the couch.

"Julie! You scared me! I'm pretty sure I haven't had a curfew in about ten years."

Elizabeth hung her coat up and picked up Snowy who had been rubbing against her legs. "Hi, girl. Wonder if you like puppies?"

"Beth, I'm happy for you."

"Me too. I've never loved anyone more than I do those boys over there." She gave Snowy one last pet and set her on the floor. "Goodnight, Julie."

"Night." Julie sat and stared at the fire, feeling happy for her sister but wishing at the same time that she was the one getting married.

"Julie?" Elizabeth had watched her for a moment. She looked like something was bothering her. Elizabeth sat down next to her and pulled a blanket down on their laps. "Did you want to talk?"

"I don't know what to say."

"You look sad. Does it have to do with Roger?"

"Roger who?"

"Oh, you broke up?"

"Roger was never someone I was going to be in a long term relationship with. It was over before anything began." She picked a piece of imaginary lint off the blanket as she spoke. "I want what you have, Beth."

"You'll have it. You just need to be patient."

"Yeah. Patience has never been my strong suit."

Elizabeth laid her head on Julie's shoulder and stared at her ring. "Julie? Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course, but are you sure you don't want Abigail?"

"I'm going to ask her to cater. I want you beside me."

"Ok. I'd be honored." Elizabeth kissed her cheek and jumped up.

"Thanks, wedding is in January, by the way." Elizabeth laughed and ran upstairs to attempt to sleep, even though, she was pretty sure she would be getting very little that night.

….

Elizabeth picked up her phone and texted Jack.

"You up, Love?"

"Yeah. Can't seem to sleep."

"Me either." She hit the call button and waited for him to pick up. "Hi."

"Hey. I miss you," he admitted.

"Its been thirty minutes, Jack."

"Want to come over?"

"Yes, but we both know that wouldn't be wise."

"I suppose not."

Elizabeth pulled out a pad of paper and pen. "I asked Julie to be my maid of honor."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Who are you going to ask to be your best man?"

"I know it's unconventional but I'm thinking my Dad."

"Oh, Jack. He would love that." She was silent for a long moment.

"Did you fall asleep, babe?"

"No, I just have a question and I didn't know how to ask it."

"Just ask. I'll answer."

"We never talk about him but what about your brother? We should see if he will come to the wedding, don't you think?"

"Yeah. I honestly don't know where he is. I know Mom keeps in touch with him though."

"Did you have a disagreement? Is that why you don't talk?"

"We did. Honestly it's been so long that I don't remember what caused it."

"Has Hunter ever met him?"

"No."

"So it's time, then."

"I guess it is." Jack sat back against his headboard and stared at the spot next to him. The spot that used to be occupied by Brenna. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes, love?"

"I think Hunter and I should move in there with you after the wedding."

"I would love that."

After they said goodnight again, Jack lay awake, engulfed by memories. He didn't want to forget them but he needed to move on to make room for new memories. Everywhere he looked, he was reminded of what Brenna wanted and what Brenna loved. Selling the house seemed the only logical thing to do at this point in order to truly start over.

He would call Flo soon to put the house on the market.

….

"Come on, Dad!" Hunter danced impatiently at the door as Jack got ready to leave.

"Hunter, I know you are excited, but please be patient. I'm tired this morning."

Jack hadn't slept more than an hour all night. His mind wouldn't shut off. He needed coffee, badly. Good thing they were headed to Abby's for breakfast. Maybe she could give him advice too.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Yay! Let's go see Mama." Hunter ran ahead of Jack, across the yard, up Elizabeth's front steps and knocked. "Mama! It's me!" he yelled through the door.

She smiled as she opened the door. "Hunter! It is you!" She picked him up and hugged him tight. "What are you going to do today?"

"We are going to pick out my puppy, remember?"

"Oh that's right. I knew there was something we were supposed to do." She winked at Jack as he walked up.

"Shall we go?"

"Jack? Did you sleep at all?" She noticed the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

"Not a lot, no." He kissed her quickly and stepped back. "I just need coffee."

"I thought I heard voices. Good morning, Hunter. Morning, Jack."

"Morning, Grace," Jack greeted, stepping in briefly to kiss her cheek.

Grace noticed the look in his eyes as well. "Feeling ok?"

"Yes. I just didn't sleep well."

"Let's go!" Hunter said, now pulling both of their hands toward the door.

As they drove to Abby's, Hunter chattered about naming his puppy Bruce after Batman's alter ego. At the same time, he swung his legs back and forth, lightly kicking Jack's seat. "Hunter, can you please not kick my seat?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack and squeezed his hand, wondering what was going on to make him testy. She had never heard him snap at Hunter in that tone before.

"Sorry," a little voice from the back seat said, killing his happy mood instantly.

Jack felt horrible as soon as he said it. "I don't know if I'm up for this today."

"You promised!" Hunter yelled from the back seat. "So much for a perfect Christmas."

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't get Jack to talk to her with Hunter in the car and it certainly wasn't fair to cancel Hunter's outing after he'd been promised a puppy that day.

"Jack pull over, please."

"We are almost at the restaurant, Beth."

"I don't care. Go into this parking lot. We need to talk."

"Not now." He motioned to Hunter who was pouting in the back seat.

"Please." She placed her hand on his arm and squeezed.

Elizabeth pulled her phone from her purse, plugged some ear buds in and found a cartoon on Netflix for Hunter. "Watch this movie on my phone, sweetie. Jack and I need to talk about something."

"What about Bruce?"

"One way or another, you'll get to meet Bruce, bud."

After he put the earphones in his ears and pressed play, she got out of the car and walked around, opening Jack's door.

Jack got out and leaned against the car, crossing his arms.

"What's going on, Jack?"

"Bad night."

"You seemed ok when we said goodnight."

"I need to sell the house."

"Right, so you and Hunter can move in with me."

"The house that we lived in. The one we made plans for. The one we wanted to live in with our children…as a family."

"You and Brenna."

He looked over her head at nothing, hating the way he still missed her when the woman he loved now stood here with him, wearing his ring.

"I thought I had said goodbye. I got rid of my wedding ring ages ago. I put away her pictures. I haven't thought that much about her since meeting you. Now, deciding to sell the house…"

She opened the door and unwrapped the necklace he still kept in his car from around the gear shift.

"Selling the house and this necklace, Jack, is the last two pieces of the puzzle. Trust me, I know how hard it is to let go of the one you loved. The one you thought would be with you forever." Elizabeth reached up, wiping her own tear away.

Jack gazed at the necklace in her hand. "I forgot that was even in my car. It's been there for so long."

Elizabeth leaned up against the car next him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Tell me, why did it mean so much to Brenna?"

"It was her mom's. When she died, Rosie gave it to her to keep."

"Then maybe you should give it to Rosie. I bet she'd appreciate that."

"Yeah. I think I should." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders lovingly.

"For me when it came to selling the house, it was one of the hardest things I did to say goodbye to Trevor. It was necessary though. I'm happy I did it and I'm grateful to you for helping me through it." She placed the necklace in his hand. "It's time to let her go. I'll be here to support you every step of the way."

He took in a shuddering breath and pulled her close, his tears falling into her hair. "I love you, Beth. You're amazing."

"I love you too, Jack." She moved to kiss his lips softly, reassuring him that they were okay. "Come on let's go eat and then find Bruce."

"Alright. One thing first." Jack moved to up Hunters door. He didn't even notice because he was so wrapped up in the Lego tv show Elizabeth had put on for him. Jack carefully removed Hunter's earbuds to gain his attention. "Hey bud, can we talk?"

Hunter nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, bud. I was thinking about some complicated things last night and didn't sleep well. It made me cranky and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Daddy. I get cranky too sometimes, and you still love me."

Jack leaned in and kissed Hunter's forehead. "You're a good boy, Hunter. I'm glad you're my son."

"Me too," he giggled. "Can we still go get Bruce?"

"Yeah, wouldn't be the perfect Christmas without it right?" He tousled Hunter's hair, making him giggle. After closing the door he turned to Elizabeth who was still standing there. "I love you." His voice calm, the voice she knew well and loved. She kissed him and went to her seat.

After a good filling breakfast at Abby's Dinner, Jack was feeling much better. Selling the house would be hard, but it was the right thing to do. He didn't want to hold onto the past, he wanted what was right in front of him. A life with Hunter and Elizabeth as a family. That wouldn't change.

They pulled into the best rated shelter, outside the city. There was a large fenced in yard with dogs and shelter workers, playing in the snow.

"We're here!" Elizabeth sang out.

Hunter sat in the back fighting to undo his car seat buckles as fast as he could. "Let me out! Bruce! I'm coming."

"Hang on, buddy." Jack jumped out and released the hyper boy from the car.

Hunter took both their hands and dragged them into the building. As soon as they were inside, he dropped their hands and ran over to a gated area in the front of the shelter.

"Mama, Daddy, look at all the puppies!"

"You know what kind of dogs those are, bud?" Jack asked, kneeling next to his boy.

"The cute kind!" Hunter giggled.

"That's a beagle. It's a kind of hound," Elizabeth answered. "And you're right, they're really cute."

"Good morning! You must be Elizabeth?" A tall woman with long wavy light hair walked over with a big smile. "I'm Nancy. We spoke on the phone."

"Yes, nice to meet you." Elizabeth and Jack walked to meet her. "This is Jack and that happy little boy is Hunter."

"Well it's great to meet you! Do you know what you're looking for?"

"A young dog, puppy if there are any available," Jack responded.

"Hunter's already named the dog Bruce, so a male would be nice," Elizabeth giggled thinking about Hunter's plan.

"He seems very taken by our new residents here."

"They're adorable!"

"A family brought them in just before Christmas. There were 6 but as you can see we're down to 4 now."

"Any of these 4 spoken for?"

"Not yet. You were smart coming in early. I have a feeling in the next 2 days they'll all be resting in nice new homes. You said you were looking for a male?" They nodded. "Well 3 of those are boys. You can tell by the blue collars."

Jack looked at Elizabeth, who nodded back in agreement.

Jack took a seat on one of the chairs by the pen and pulled Hunter onto his lap. "Hunter, what do you think?"

"Do the blue collars mean those 3 are boys?"

"Smart kid. Yes it does."

"Can I meet one?" Hunter politely asked Nancy.

"Of course. Which one would you like to meet?"

Hunter pointed to the one that had more black than brown on it's fur. Nancy stepped inside the pen and picked him up.

"Hunter, come over here with me." Hunter obeyed and followed her to a little sitting area with large green and blue floor pillows. Hunter sat on one of the pillows with his legs crossed and Nancy placed the little pup in his lap. The puppy snuggled up to Hunter right away.

"How old is he?"

"9 weeks."

"Hi there. Would you like to be my Bruce?" Hunter said kissing the dog's head. "I'll take good care of you. You can live with me, Daddy, and Mama. Oh and Snowy. She's a black kitty, she can be your sister."

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth, pulling her close. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"Pulling me out of my funk. You saved the day. Look at him." They watched the boy bond with the little beagle.

"What do you think Hunter? Is that Bruce?" Jack asked.

"Yup. This is him." He looked up at Nancy. "Just tell them how much. He's my Christmas present." They all laughed.

While Hunter sat with Bruce, Elizabeth and Jack explained the home situation to Nancy who was understanding and was excited for the young family. They were quickly approved for adoption.

"Can we go get him a new collar? One that's just his?" Hunter asked.

"That's our next stop! He's going to need some things now that he has a home with us."

"Yeah! Like a bed, a bowl to eat and drink out of, a leash and toys!"

"Don't forget food. Dogs have special food. They don't get to eat our food."

"Why?"

"Their bellies aren't like ours. Chocolate is especially bad for them."

"Oh, okay. No eating my Oreos, Bruce. That'd be bad."

At the store, Hunter insisted on letting the pup pick out all his things. It took a lot longer, but it was fun to watch how happy Hunter was.

When all was said and done, they walked out of the store having spent a lot more money than they had expected, but didn't mind. They had a bed, a crate, food, bowls, toys, and a leash. The best part was when Hunter saw the Batman logo collar. Something both Jack and Elizabeth were surprised existed, but probably shouldn't have been. It was a good day. Hunter had suggested they even pick up a toy for Snowy so she wouldn't get jealous.

….

Later that afternoon, Hunter chose to have his hot chocolate in the kitchen which was now gated off with Bruce playing. From the couch in the living room, Jack and Elizabeth could hear so much laughter, it made their hearts melt.

"He's one happy little boy," Jack grinned.

"He is. It's wonderful." Elizabeth took another sip of her hot chocolate. She looked down at their hands, fingers woven together, her new ring glistening. "Jack, I've been thinking."

"Uh oh, about what?" he teased.

"Getting married before the adoption. If we need more time, that's okay. I just thought…"

"No Beth, I'm ready. I think you're right, we should start out as a family. You and me adopting him together."

"But this morning..."

"Letting go of that last bit caught me off guard. That's all. I'm ready for this. You and Hunter are my life, my loves. I want to marry you in January. I promise."

She stared into his handsome green eyes, seeing the genuine honesty in them. "Alright. January it is." She leaned in kissing his lips. It was a soft kiss at first. Once his hand moved up into her hair though, he pulled her in deeper, loving the taste of the hot chocolate on her lips from earlier.

They separated a moment later, remembering their little boy wasn't far away. "Yeah, it has to be January," Jack laughed, but he meant it. "I want to be going to bed with you at night, waking up with you in the morning, and everything in between." He kissed her lips one more time, soft and sweet.

"I can't wait." Elizabeth snuggled back into his embrace. She didn't want to admit it, but she was both excited and a little nervous about being a wife.

"I was thinking Bruce would stay with Hunter at your place, but you guys could start hanging out a lot more at my place."

"I like that. Poor Snowy can get used to Bruce too."

"Right, and you guys can start moving some of your stuff in slowly. As you're ready, of course."

"I'd like that."

"Hey," Hunter called out. "Where's Bruce going to stay?"

"What do you mean, bud?"

"We don't live together yet. Where does he sleep?"

Elizabeth stood up from the couch and went to sit with Hunter in the kitchen. Jack followed. "Well, sweetie, he will stay with you at Jack's. Then you guys will bring him over to my house to hang out." They decided not to tell him about them all moving in to Elizabeth's just yet. Best not to overwhelm the poor boy too much in one day.

"Okay." He smiled. "You know what? Bruce and I have something in common."

"What's that, bud? You're both messy eaters?"

"No!" he giggled. "We are both going to be adopted. That's cool."

"That it is, bud." Jack was really glad the day turned out well, even with its rough start.

"Beth, after dinner do you mind if I go see Rosie?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks. I want to give her the necklace and just talk to her again about everything. She seemed really excited about everything when she and Lee came by yesterday. I just wanna make sure. She'll always be like a sister, you know?"

"I understand that. I'm glad you guys are still in each other's lives. I don't want that to ever change. I can watch these two, you take your time."

"What's for dinner?" Hunter asked, finding the rest of the conversation to be boring adult stuff.

"Leftover Christmas dinner," Jack answered.

"Awesome! Make mine with extra mashed potatoes!"

….

After dinner, Jack kissed Hunter and Elizabeth goodbye and drove across town to Rosie's apartment. He laughed when he entered. It was a small modern apartment, but right now it looked more like Santa's village. Every inch of it was decorated for the holiday that had just happened.

"Wow, you leave any decorations for the rest of the world?" he teased.

"Funny, Jacky. I like it this way!"

"It certainly makes a statement."

They sat on the couch enjoying a cup of tea. Rosie went on and on about Christmas at Lee's folks and plans for the new year. She noticed after a bit that his mind seemed somewhere else entirely.

"Is everything okay, Jack? You seem, lost somewhere."

"I'm moving on," he stated, looking down at his tea.

"Yes, I assumed as much with you proposing to Elizabeth and all," she giggled. "I'm happy for you. Brenna would be too. You know I think she'd really like Elizabeth."

"I do too," Jack smiled a bit. "Last night, I was laying in bed and realized all that was changing and how it meant completely letting go of the past. Something I thought I had done but… not completely I guess."

"What happened?"

"I missed her. Her laugh, her smile."

"Elizabeth has those things. They're quite lovely even."

"I love her. Elizabeth, I mean."

"I know, Jack. I also can only imagine how hard it is to finally let go."

"I'm selling the house. We're going to move in with Elizabeth."

"Now that's a smart idea."

"Yeah. I also need to give you this." He pulled the necklace from its velvet bag and handed it to her.

"Mom's necklace. I gave this to Brenna after she passed. She missed our mom so much. I did too, but it seemed to hit her harder."

"I know. She loved it. Wore it all the time. I think you should have it now."

She gasped, "Thank you, Jack. Thank you for taking such good care of it too."

"My pleasure." They hugged. "You okay with all this?"

"I am. Truly. I'll be honest that there was a moment when I realized this was all happening and it made me a little sad. It reminded me that my sister really isn't coming back. But this is wonderful. I mean it."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that from you."

They were quiet for a few moments again, letting it all sink in.

"Say, how much are you thinking of selling the house for?" Rosie asked.

"Not sure. I've done a lot of work to it. I guess I'll see what the realtor says."

"Well depending on the amount, I might be interested."

"Really?"

"Yes! It's a lovely house in a nice neighborhood. I've been in this apartment for years. A change seems nice."

"Could you do that? Live in the house your sister lived in?"

"I think so."

"But I mean…"

"I know what you mean, and yes. How would you feel about it though? Would it be easier to have a complete stranger living there instead?"

"Actually, no. I kind of like that idea of it being yours. But what about Lee?"

"What about him?"

"You too seem pretty cozy. What if he proposes someday?"

"Then he can move in too. His apartment is so tiny and drab. No way I'm moving in there!" Jack laughed. "Talk it over with Elizabeth. If she's okay with it, I'm in."

"Great, I will."


	19. Chapter 19

"Jack, we need to go to City Hall to get our marriage license soon," she told him as she hurried from work to her car. She was meeting Jack and Hunter at their house and then riding together to her parents house for dinner. Hunter was so excited to make pizza with Grandpa Will and Nana Grace.

"I don't have any days off this week, babe. Are they open on Saturday?"

"No. I think their late night is Wednesday, though."

"That's tomorrow. It's good for me."

"Ok, me too. I'm going to hang up now, love. I'll be there in twenty."

"Love you, Beth."

"Love you, Mama!" Hunter yelled in the background. "Oh! Daddy, Bruce just peed on the floor!"

Elizabeth chuckled at Jack's growl when he heard that. "See you when you get here."

As she drove, Elizabeth thought of all the details that were coming together for their wedding. There were only a few details left like moving Jack and Hunter in and telling her parents and sister tonight about them getting married in about two weeks.

Also, the adoption finalization hearing was on January 30th so they decided to get married on January 20th and take a three day weekend for a honeymoon. Both had already cleared it with their bosses for the time off. Then February 1st, Elizabeth had a ceremony of sorts for her new promotion to Sergeant. She hadn't told Jack about that yet.

All that being said, she refused to let herself get overwhelmed. She was gaining a family and nothing made her happier.

She pulled into Jack's driveway and hopped out of the car.

"Mama! Let's go see Grandpa and Nana!" Hunter said, meeting her halfway down the sidewalk. "I got flowers for Nana!" He held out a small bouquet of roses. "Daddy bought them but it was my idea."

"She is going to love them. Pink roses are her favorite."

"Great!" He ran off toward her car and climbed into his booster seat to wait.

She smiled as Jack approached. "Hey, sweetheart. Hunter is not even six years old and he wanted to buy roses for a woman. Should we be worried?" she joked.

"First, hello, babe." He kissed her softly. "Second, you look incredibly hot in that uniform. Third, the woman was your mother. Pretty sure there is nothing to worry about."

"I look incredibly hot?" She looked down. "Not sure that's what I want criminals to think when they see me."

"Well, your very soon to be husband certainly does." She blushed, loving the words "soon to be husband".

"Come on, guys! I want pizza!" Hunter yelled out the window of the car.

As she drove, they whispered about telling Hunter about everything that was coming up. Obviously he was aware they were getting married, but the quick time frame and the fact that he and Jack were going to move out of their home and into Elizabeth's had not been discussed.

When Elizabeth nodded to Jack he turned in his seat. "Hey, bud?"

"Yeah, Daddy?"

"Mom and I want to talk to you about something."

"Ok."

"So you know how we are going to get married?"

"Yes! I helped you pick out her ring, remember?"

"Ok, smartie. Well, we decided we are going to get married before we adopt you so that way Mom will really be your Mom when it happens."

"Ok."

"That also means that we will all be living together."

"Mama will be living with us. I already know."

"What would you say if we were to move to her house?"

"Why? I like our house. Bruce does too. And Mama doesn't have a kids room. Where will I sleep?"

"Sweetie, we have plenty of bedrooms," Elizabeth told him.

"I don't want to move."

Rather than talk more right then, Jack decided to wait until he could figure out why Hunter felt that way. He didn't want to ruin the night for him. He had been so excited.

"We can talk a different time, bud."

Hunter stared out the window, definitely not as excited as before.

When they arrived at the house, Elizabeth opened Hunter's door and waited for him to get out of his seat and hop out the door.

When he hopped out, he held the flowers in his hand and slipped his other hand in hers. "Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie?" She squatted down to eye level with him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, bud."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not. Why?"

"Because I said I don't want to move to your house."

"I'm not mad. I understand how hard it is to move. I did it not that long ago, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Know what else?"

"What, Mama?"

"I have a room in my house that would look perfect as a Lego Batman room."

She stood and waited for a reaction. It didn't take long. "Lego Batman?" He put his hand in hers again and they started walking up to the large house.

"Yep. In fact, I already bought a certain little boy a bed and a Lego Batman comforter and dark blue paint for the walls."

"You did? Can I see?"

"Mmhmm. Later, when we head home, I'll stop at my house first."

"Can we paint glow-in-the-dark stripes on the walls? Green ones? I mean…if I decide I want to move."

"I'm pretty sure that's doable."

"And is there room for Bruce's bed?"

….

Jack and Elizabeth sat at the large island in the kitchen assembling their pizza, barbecue chicken with bacon, and listening to Hunter and William as they made Hunter's.

"Mama, look! I made a ham smiley face on my pizza," Hunter told her with a giggle.

Elizabeth left Jack and walked over to him. "I see, sweetie. Good job." She kissed the top of his curly hair and smiled. "I'm going to go change, ok? Don't want to get barbecue sauce on my uniform."

"Ok," Hunter said, placing a piece of bacon on the mouth made of ham. "Daddy! His tongue's sticking out."

Elizabeth giggled as she walked out, walking up to her old bedroom to change clothes. She kept a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt there just in case.

By the time she came back down, Julie had arrived home and everyone was gathered in the kitchen as the pizza cooked.

"Hey, sister."

"Hi, Julie."

Elizabeth walked over to Jack, slipping her arm around his waist as he kissed her temple. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you. Do you think we should tell them?"

He nodded and smiled. "Everyone? Beth and I have a few announcements."

"You're pregnant!" Julie yelled out, joking.

"Uh no. Hunter's final adoption hearing is on January 30th," Jack started.

Everyone smiled and clapped, happy for the three of them.

"So, we decided to get married before that so when the adoption is final, I'll actually be his Mom," Elizabeth told them.

Grace's eyes got big before she spoke. "When?"

"January 20th. It's a Friday, so, we will take a long weekend for a honeymoon."

"This is the 6th! That's two weeks! Elizabeth, that's so soon."

"It is but we want to do this for Hunter."

Hunter had been listening to the adults talking. It felt like it was time to say something. "Nana, I love Mama. I want her to be my Mama for real! And I want to live with her too!"

Elizabeth looked at the little boy who was sitting on the island. He was getting emotional about the whole thing and it warmed her heart.

"Of course you do, sweetheart. I didn't mean to sound like she shouldn't marry Jack. We all love you and Jack. I just don't know how we are going to get everything planned."

"We have it planned, Mom. Tomorrow we are getting our license. I talked to Pastor Hogan about performing the ceremony at the Rose chapel just outside of the city. Jack's best men will be his dad and Hunter."

"What's a best man?" Hunter asked.

"You are going to stand next to Pop at the front of the church with me," Jack told him.

"But why?"

"Because you're my son and I love you. Will you stand up there with me and hold the rings?"

"Yes, Daddy! It sounds important!"

"It is, bud. But I know you can do it."

"Great! Mom, the only thing I need help with is flowers."

"I'm on it!"

As they ate their pizza, they made a list of guests and decided to send out an evite to those they wanted present. The list was small and intimate and only included family or close friends such as Lee and Rosie, Abigail and Bill, and of course, Jack's brother Tom and Elizabeth's sister Viola.

Elizabeth looked at her father, who had been silent through the whole process. "Daddy? Will you walk me down the aisle?"

He turned to her with tears on his face. "Yes, my dear, Beth. I'd be honored."

He opened his arms to her and she walked right in, her head settling on his chest like all those times when she was a child.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you. I'm so proud of you." He pulled back and looked in her eyes. "So proud."

"Thank you."

…

The next day was a school day for Hunter and a work day for everyone else so they left relatively early. As William cleaned up the kitchen, Grace sat at the island and watched him. "You ok, dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he told her.

"You sure? I saw the tears before. You don't cry often, Will."

"No, I suppose I don't. It's just something about her finally getting married after losing Trevor. I was worried about her, Gracie. For quite a long time. I didn't know that she would recover from that."

"I know. I felt the same."

"And she started making changes and I saw her happiness come back."

"Jack and Hunter belong with her. The three of them, Will, are meant to be."

"Yes, I agree. And now, after two years of working toward her promotion, she finally got it. I'm just so incredibly proud."

Grace walked over and hugged him. "We need to think of a gift for them."

"I have an idea."

"Tell me."

"Paul Conklin owes me a favor."

"Paul Conklin….the guy who owns The Inn at Bowmans Hill?"

"Yep. Beth mentioned a three day honeymoon weekend. I bet I can swing the Penthouse Suite for them."

"That sounds amazing."

"It is. I'll show you later. I'm going to ask Jack first just to make sure he hasn't planned anything but I want to do this for them. If all they are taking is three days, it should be a perfect three days."

…..

Elizabeth pulled into her driveway after the twenty minute drive. Hunter was tired from all the excitement and was quiet most of the way home.

"Mama, lets go see my new room!"

"Hold it, young man. Isn't there someone you should feed and let outside first?" Jack asked.

"Bruce?"

"Yup."

Hunter sighed, "Alright, Daddy."

Jack smiled as Hunter obeyed. "We'll see you in a few minutes."

"I'll be here."

"Mama, can I bring Bruce over? We need to see if he wants to move too."

"Of course, sweetie."

She and Jack kissed and went into their separate houses, both looking forward to the day not too far from then when they would be one family, one house.

Elizabeth went inside to feed Snowy. "I hope you like dogs, friend. You're about to meet one and guess what? He's going to live with us soon."

After the cat was cared for, she flipped on the gas fireplace upstairs. She'd already put the new bed together for Hunter yesterday while they were at school. She was so excited. It was a beautiful hardwood lofted kids bed with a grey finish. Perfect for Hunter. Elizabeth pulled the comforter out of the closet hoping that if Hunter could see it and the new bed in the room he'd be more excited about the move.

"Mama! We're here!" Hunter called from downstairs. She smiled and went down to greet her boys.

"Snow doesn't seem so sure of Bruce," Jack chuckled, seeing the fluffy cat peeking out from the stairs.

"She'll get used to him. I hope."

Hunter ran up to her and hugged her legs. "Can I see the room now?"

She looked to Jack who nodded. "Okay, sweetie, let's go."

"Daddy, bring Bruce!"

"Manors, bud." Jack warned.

"Daddy, bring Bruce, please?"

Jack picked up the small pup and followed Elizabeth and Hunter up the stairs.

"See that room at the end of the hall? That's where I sleep."

"That will be Daddy's room too?"

"Oh yeah!" Jack said enthusiastically, making Elizabeth blush and laugh.

"This room here is the one I want to show you. Come," she extended her hand to him and he took it.

Hunter ran over to the bed. "Wow, its tall!"

"It is. Perfect for a big boy like you, and look at the comforter on the top."

He climbed the ladder and gasped. "Wow! Daddy, look at this!"

"I see that! So what do you think, Hunter? Think you can live here with Mom and me?"

Hunter climbed back down and looked around the room. "What's that?" He pointed up to the skylight in the ceiling.

"That's a skylight." Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth giving her a gentle squeeze. She was trying so hard, but Hunter was still fighting to hold back. "Hey, Bud, come here." Jack sat on the floor up against the wall, having Hunter come sit on his lap.

"What, Daddy?"

"Are you scared?"

Hunter shrugged. "I like our home. That's my first room. It's safe there."

"You're right, that was your first room and you are safe there. It was a great home for the two of us, but there's more of us now."

"Like Mama and Bruce and Snowy?"

"Yup." Jack reached for Elizabeth, pulling her down with them. "We're going to be a family soon. This will be our home and we'll make it a safe place for you. There's more room here. Room enough for us all to grow and have fun."

"I don't like change," he pouted.

"I understand, but this is a good change. You're going to get a mom and a dad. And guess what? Mom's a cop! How much safer can you get?!" Jack teased, tickling the boy.

"Okay, Daddy," he laughed. "I want to live here."

"Good. I do to!"

"Hey, what's that room going to be for?" Hunter asked pointing to the room across the hall from his.

"Oh, that's going to stay the guest room, I think."

"Cool. Maybe one day my brother or sister can have that room."

Jack and Elizabeth both sat frozen, completely surprised by what their little boy had just said.

"Can I take Bruce downstairs? I want to find a place for my Lego table."

"Sure." Jack said, staring off towards the guest room as Hunter ran off. He turned to Elizabeth once he knew the boy was downstairs. "I think he's ready."

"More ready than I am right now even," Elizabeth laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I want children with you but…"

"You want to get through the wedding and all that first?"

"Yes!" They laughed.

"Mama! Daddy!"

"What, sweetie?" Elizabeth called back.

"Bruce likes this place too. Can we move tomorrow?"

Jack and Elizabeth leaned into each other on the floor and laughed. "We'll talk about it okay, bud?" Jack answered.

"Okay!"

Jack stood up off the floor still laughing, "I should get him home. We still have school in the morning. Come over?"

"I figured you'd want some sleep."

"I always want my beautiful fiancé with me as much as possible. I can open a bottle of wine." She giggled as he pulled in into his arms. "Please?"

"Let me get my stuff ready for tomorrow and I'll be over after his bedtime."

"Deal." He kissed her with the passion of a soldier who was leaving his love, not as if they were parting for 30 minutes. It didn't matter. Any time away from her these days was too much.

Once they tore themselves apart they went downstairs. Elizabeth said goodnight to Hunter and watched as they walked across the drive back to their home. She let out a sigh of contentment as she turned around and looked at her home. She walked around trying to imagine where different pieces of furniture and toys could go, knowing that everything would need a place.

She grabbed her notebook and began to make a list.

"Jack's TV is bigger," she spoke to herself. "We should probably switch mine out for his." She looked at her couch. "I just got this a year ago, but I love those big comfy armchairs Jack has. Maybe we have room for both?" She took more notes.

Before she knew it a half hour had passed. She ran up stairs to make sure she had the clothes she needed for work before running back to the kitchen. Once her lunch and snacks for the day were set she headed over to Jack's.

His house was quiet and dark, just a soft glow coming from the living room. She followed the light to find Jack laying out a thick blanket on the floor in front the gas fireplace. A wooden cutting board resting to the side with cheese, crackers and grapes.

"There's my beautiful fiancé," he grinned. "Wine?"

She took the wine glass from him and leaned in for a kiss. "Look at you, Mr. Romantic."

"What this? This is nothing." He took her free hand and led her over to sit on the blanket. She rested her back and head against his chest as he held her close. "To us." He raised his glass.

"To us, may our love and our family grow and be happy." They clinked their glasses together as they toasted their future.

2 hours later they were still in front of the fire, laying in each others arms. Their empty wine glasses sat off to the side with the cutting board which was empty except for grape stems and a few crumbs. They were completely at peace.

Even though they were a young engaged couple, they were basically parents, an arrangement that brought many blessings but not a lot of time for romance. They took what they could get and embraced the moments they were given.

Jack moved his head slightly to kiss Elizabeth's cheek, letting his lips linger there for a long while.

"I love you," he whispered, turning her head to kiss her soft lips. The kiss was like a soothing hot cup of tea on a cold winter's day. His love flooded her senses in the best possible way.

"Oh Jack, I can't wait to be your wife." He grinned at her statement.

"I promise I'll be the best husband I can be for you."

"I have no doubts." She snuggled closer to him. "Hey, you never told me how the talk with Rosie went. I mean, you said it went okay but that was it."

"Oh right," Jack sat up a bit. "Yeah it did go well. Rosie was happy to have the necklace back and glad I took good care of it. She's happy for us too."

"That's good. I like her. I'm glad we're becoming friends."

"Yeah. I talked to her about how I needed to sell the house and everything too. She had an idea I wanted to run past you."

"What is it?"

"She'd like to buy it."

"Really?" Elizabeth was surprised, she hadn't seen that coming.

"Yeah. She's been in her apartment for a long time now and is ready for a change. Likes the neighborhood too. She just wanted me to ask you how you'd feel about it."

Elizabeth sat quietly for a moment, absentmindedly running her fingers over Jack's arm that rested around her. "I'm good with it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She's a great person and she's family. I think I view her more as your sister than Brenna's. Maybe because I never met her."

"Rosie is like my sister, so that's good. Her taking the house would make it so much easier to check that off the list sooner. A lot less of a headache."

"Perfect." She snuggled up closer to him again. "This is really happening, Jack. We're really getting married, we're going to be a family."

"Having second thoughts?"

"Not possible."


	20. Chapter 20

_Afternoon everyone. I bet it's safe to say we all have a lot of emotions running thru our minds and hearts right now. I know Jess and I do. We've talk and we want to continue to share our stories right now as best as we can with all of you. The beauty of fan fiction is that we get to write the about our fictional world in new, different and interesting ways. We get to keep the essence of Hope Valley and the characters alive long after the show has ended._

 _These stories have been a happy place for us, and we'd like to continue to give that to those that are looking for that. We truly appreciate you guys and all the support you've given us._

 _I know its hard, and we're all upset but please try to keep the comments to the chapters as constructive or positive as you can._

 _So in typical Monday fashion, here is the next chapter of, An Unexpected Life._

 _Love, Jess and Kris_

.

.

.

 **LEE & ROSIE**

Lee met Rosie at a local Mexican restaurant for lunch. She'd called him a couple nights before saying she had some exciting news to share. Lee had been working hard since Christmas, making today the first day he had time off to see her.

He smiled as he entered the room. Rosie was sitting at a table by the window looking as beautiful as ever. Her red sweater brought out the rose color of her cheeks. Lee's favorite part was that the scoop neck showed off the heart shaped diamond necklace he'd given her for Christmas perfectly.

He couldn't wait to propose. He had a plan to propose on Valentine's Day, not wanting to overshadow Elizabeth in her much deserved happiness. He also knew Rosie, and as sweet as she was, she'd want her own time in the spotlight.

"Hi, sweetheart." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "How's your Saturday going?"

"It's wonderful! Last night I finished grading the last of my student's English papers. Now I can focus on the drama department! We are continuing rehearsals later today."

"That's right, you guys are getting ready for your musical."

"Yes! We're doing "West Side Story." Oh Lee, you have to come see it."

"I'll be there every night, Rosie! You can count on it!"

"Wonderful!"

They each ordered and continued to talk about their lives. Both thoroughly enjoying the others company.

"So, did you have something to tell me?" Lee asked kissing her hand.

"I do! I'm moving!"

"What? Where? Not out of the city?" Lee was nervous.

"Goodness no! I'm buying Jack's house! With him and Elizabeth starting their life together he needs to sell it. I've been thinking about a change so I think this is perfect!"

"Oh, you're buying a house. That's big."

"Yes! My place is small, and your place is just tiny! If we were to ever get married there's no way we could live in either."

"Thinking about marriage, are you?" Lee grinned.

Rosie began to choke on her water. Once again, her mouth had ran away from her. She never intended to tell Lee so much, but there it was.

"I… well, um. What I mean to say is…"

"You are so cute when you're flustered."

"Really? I'm glad you think that because my mouth has a tendency to run faster than my brain."

"It does, and it's adorable. So, this thing with Jack's place, is it a done deal?"

"Sort of. I talked to Jack and he talked it over with Elizabeth who agreed. What? You don't think it's a good idea?"

"No I just, well it's interesting that you made a decision that you say includes me, but you never really asked my opinion." Lee leaned back in his seat, trying to organize his feelings.

"Oh… Well I'm going over tonight to plan. You want to come with me? You can tell me what you think."

"I have to work tonight."

"Oh, alright."

Their food came as they sat in an awkward silence. They started their meals with the conversation not venturing much past the weather and food.

Rosie wasn't sure what to say. She wanted this. She wanted to help Jack move forward, and even though she couldn't admit it, she liked the idea of living in what once was her sister's home. In a way, it felt like coming home.

Lee was unsure why he felt the way he did. They weren't married, they weren't even engaged. She was free to do what she wanted. However, she mentioned him in her plans, just never gave him the right to have a say. He wasn't against the idea, not at all. If they did get married, the idea of having Beth as his neighbor was a fun thought. He was just concerned if their relationship did progress, how would he be treated when it came to making big decisions?

When lunch was over, Lee paid for the bill and walked Rosie to her car. After a simple kiss they said goodbye. Rosie was nervous. It had not gone how she'd hoped.

She sat in her car and thought about it all. She needed to explain to Lee why she wanted this and why she didn't ask. She jumped out of her car and ran after Lee.

He was pulling out of his parking spot as she caught up.

"Lee! Lee!" she yelled as she ran in front of his car.

Lee slammed on the brakes before backing back into his spot. He jumped out looking slightly annoyed and confused.

"Rosie, what on earth are you doing? I could have hurt you!"

"We need to talk!"

"Clearly! I'll start, what is wrong with you!?"

"I miss my sister!"

Lee stood there blinking at his girlfriend. "Get in the car. Let's talk." They climbed out of the cold winter air and into Lee's warm car. Lee took her hand immediately, seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"My sister and I, we were very different, but we loved each other dearly. She was my best friend. She's gone. Jack's moving on. I want him to. I really do and Elizabeth is a Godsend. But it reminds me that she really is gone."

She wiped a few escaping tears from her cheek. "I should have asked your opinion, but I didn't want you to say no. I got so excited, and wanted to help Jack. This home is the closest thing I have to a family home right now, even though she didn't live there that long before she died."

"You want to feel connected to her."

"I do."

"You'll be okay seeing Jack and Beth together everyday?"

"Of course! It's not about them. It's about me. I don't mean that in a selfish way."

"No, I think I get it. If my parents were gone, I'd do anything to feel like they were still with me. I mean, when Trevor died…" Lee choked up, "He was my best friend for my whole life. When he died I was lost. We use to run around the playground at school playing cops, trying to save the good guys from the bad guys. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd lose him to one of the bad guys."

"Oh, Lee," Rosie teared up more seeing him so vulnerable.

"After the funeral, I asked chief Gowan if I could carry his badge. It makes me feel like I'm carrying him with me always. Like he's protecting me. Now that I work so closely with Beth, it's like he's protecting us both."

"Lee, that's beautiful."

"So I get it. But when you talked about us having a future, but left me out of the decision, I couldn't help but be concerned that that's how you expected things to be. I love you, Rosie, but I won't be a spectator in my own life."

"No no Lee, I never meant to do that. I just wanted this so bad that I ran for it."

"I know, and you have every right to. It's not like we're married or engaged. Yet. But know that one day I'm going to ask, and I want to have a say in our life."

"I understand! Oh, Lee, thank you for talking with me."

"Thank you for being honest with me. I love you, Rosie."

"I love you too!"

 **DARLENE'S BRIDAL, PHILADELPHIA**

"Julie, this isn't me. I'm not….I'm not girly." Elizabeth frowned at the dress in the mirror. She couldn't picture herself walking down the aisle in it.

"It could be you if you'd give it a chance."

"I did. I tried it even though I didn't like it when I saw it on the hanger. I'm going to go look again." Elizabeth unzipped the back of the dress and slipped her robe on. Then she left the fitting area to go look further.

She was getting discouraged. They'd tried on eight dresses, none of which she picked for herself.

"Lizzie?"

"Hi, Charlotte."

"Doing ok?"

"I guess. I just don't know what I want."

"Yes you do. Look at me, sweetie." Elizabeth stopped flipping through dresses and turned toward Charlotte. "What do you want Jack to think when he sees you walking down the aisle? Close your eyes and picture it."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled as she imagined. She could see him, clear as day, standing at the front of the chapel, in a light grey suit and black tie. He looked so handsome and happy. "I want him to see me. Not the dress. I want tears to come to his eyes because he's happy to be marrying me."

"It doesn't matter what dress you choose as long as you are comfortable in it and it is what you want."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you. I think I was just losing sight of myself. I was trying what everyone else wanted."

Charlotte slipped her arm through Elizabeth's and led her over to the designer dresses. "I found one earlier and honestly, it made me think of you." Charlotte pulled out the dress she found. "It's your size too."

Elizabeth looked at the amazingly beautiful dress. "That is wonderful." It was a strapless, blush colored silk organza with intricate detailed lace from top to about two inches from the bottom. The back had corset detailing and there was a beaded and jeweled belt that tied with a ribbon in the back.

Charlotte smiled and carried it back to the fitting area.

"Oh! Beth, that is gorgeous. And it's Vera Wang, Mom!" Julie said excitedly.

"It's lovely, Beth. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Elizabeth stepped into the gown and sighed as it zipped up perfectly. "This is what I want." She hugged her soon to be Mother-in-law. "Thank you, Charlotte. So much."

"You're welcome, sweetie. You look amazing."

….

A few hours later, flowers were ordered, mother's dresses were purchased along with the maid of honor.

Then, because they were only doing a dinner at her parents house instead of a fancy reception, they planned the meal. Elizabeth allowed her mom to go fancy with filet mignon and other things, including lobster Mac and cheese that hopefully Hunter would eat.

"Ice cream? No cake?" Grace asked.

"We could make ice cream sundaes. Hunter would love it," Elizabeth told her.

"Ok, tell me what things he likes on his sundae."

Elizabeth smiled as she made a list, missing her little boy a lot. She couldn't wait to see him.

As she drove home, she got butterflies in her stomach, willing the miles to go by faster.

….

Jack answered his phone, seeing it was William.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jack. It's William. I wondered if I might talk with you for a moment?"

"Yes, sir."

"You probably already have something planned for your honeymoon but I have an idea."

"Actually, I'm having trouble nailing down plans on such short notice."

"Well, an acquaintance of mine owes me a favor and he happens to own an Inn in Bucks County. If you are ok with it, I'd like to arrange for you to stay there, as a gift from me and Grace."

"That would be wonderful, sir. I really appreciate your help."

"Anything for you and Beth."

"Great. That's one more thing I can cross off my list."

"Yes. I'll email you the details in a bit."

….

Finally, Elizabeth pulled in her driveway, climbed out, grabbed her dress and other purchases out of the back seat, and hurried in the house.

"Anyone here?"

"Mama!" Hunter yelled from the living room. She placed her purchases on a chair and smiled as he and his tiny pup ran toward her. "I'm glad you're home. I missed you."

She loved the way he called it home, like he considered it his home too, which it would be in few days. She picked him up and held him close. "I missed you too, sweetie." Holding him made it a perfect day. Bruce jumped up on her leg, barely reaching her knee. "Hunter, when was the last time you took him out?"

"I don't know."

"Well, maybe you should. Puppies need to go out a lot so they don't have accidents."

"Ok. Will you go too?"

"Sure. Let me tell your dad where we are." She grabbed her dress and climbed the stairs. "Jack?"

"In Hunter's room, babe."

"Hey, Hunter and I are going to go take Bruce for a walk. Wanna come?"

"Sure." He finished one last glow-in-the-dark green stripe and smiled. "What do you think?"

"It looks great."

"Did you find your dress?"

"Yep. It's perfect." She couldn't help her grin.

"Can I see?"

"In six days, Mr. Thornton." He stepped closer and tried to kiss her, but she stopped him. "We need to take Bruce out before he pees on the floor."

He quickly kissed her anyway and she laughed and hurried to her room to hang her dress.

As they headed down the sidewalk toward Jack and Hunter's house, Jack saw Rosie's car in the driveway.

"Did you know she was coming over?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. Knowing her, she's probably measuring to make sure all her stuff will fit."

"You're not even moved out yet!" Elizabeth just laughed and shook her head.

"No, but that's Rosie. I have Wednesday and Thursday off next week so I'll be able to move our stuff.

"Good boy!" Hunter said with a pat to Bruce's head. He pulled out a small piece of bacon to give him as a treat. Bruce let out a bark and started dancing around the yard.

Elizabeth and Jack just stood and watched their son play. "I love him so much," Elizabeth told Jack. "I'm so glad he's ours. What a blessing." He nodded and grabbed her hand. "Did you find a suit for Hunter and your Dad?"

"Yeah. We have to get them tailored and paid a pretty penny to have them done for next week, but it's done. Oh, and our honeymoon weekend is all set."

"Oh, great! Where are we going?"

"It will be a surprise but it's going to be amazing." He gazed into her eyes and smiled. He could hardly believe it was happening so fast but he was grateful for every moment they had. Losing Brenna had put things into perspective for him. He vowed to never take a moment for granted because no one knew when things might change.

"Jack?" She dried a tear from his cheek that he didn't know he had cried.

"Yeah?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing, sweetheart." He kissed her sweetly and then pulled her in for a hug.

"Mama? Dad? Bruce is shivering. Can we go home now?"

"Sure, sweetie. Let's go home."

…..

Back inside, Hunter was busy playing with his Lego table that they'd moved over from the house earlier.

"Can I sleep in my new bed tonight?"

"Well, I have to work tonight, bud," Elizabeth told him.

"Dad can stay too. Please?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack and shrugged. He nodded. "I can stay in the guest room."

"Yay!" Hunter yelled and jumped up and down. "My room is so cool!"

"I'll go pack your things, Hunter. Be right back, babe," he told her with a kiss.

"Mama, can we watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"And have popcorn?"

"Ok."

"And ice cream?"

"Oh Hunter," she laughed. "We'll see. I think you also need a bath, sweetie."

"No, I'm clean!"

"It's been a few days. You can take it in my Jacuzzi tub."

"With bubbles?"

"Yep. Bath and then movie and popcorn."

"Mm. Maybe," he told her, running to his room and shutting off the lights. "This is so cool!"

Elizabeth laughed and walked to her room to make sure her uniform was pressed and ready for her shift.

"Five minutes, then bath time, Hunter!" Elizabeth called as she turned on the water and added a tiny bit of bubble bath she had bought for him.

"Aw, Mama!"

Jack returned just as Elizabeth helped Hunter into the bath. He placed Hunter's things into his room and his own clothes into the guest room.

"How did you get him in the bath so early?"

"Told him we could watch a movie with popcorn but he needed to take a bath first."

"Ah, bribery. Isn't that against the law?"

"Nah, not when it's your own kid." She kissed him and smiled. "I'm glad you're here. Both of you."

"Me too."

"You know, you don't have to stay in the guest room. You can stay in my room."

"Really?"

"It will be our room soon enough. Besides, I won't be here."

Jack rather liked the idea. Though he had a feeling he wouldn't get much sleep laying there smelling her scent. At the same time, it'd be worth it.

….

Hunter really enjoyed his bath. Though Jack and Elizabeth weren't as thrilled. It seemed like more water was outside the tub rather than inside. Playing sea monster does that.

Afterwards they had a nice dinner and movie night with their boy. Elizabeth even went over to invite Rosie. She was grateful. She was so excited about the move she had forgotten to even think about dinner.

All of the adults were excited when they got Hunter to pick a movie other than the Lego movie! However, about 10 minutes into the Troll movie Jack missed the "Everything is Awesome" song.

While Elizabeth did Hunter's bedtime, Jack moved a few more things into the house. Elizabeth was upstairs putting her uniform on when he came back in the room. It was just after 10 and she had to report in by 11.

"I know I've said it before, but you make that uniform look good."

"Jack!" she blushed.

"I'm serious." He walked into the room and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." She leaned in for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, she was wishing more than anything to not have to go into work tonight. Wanting nothing more than to stay in her home with Jack. "Hunter asleep?"

"Yup. Bruce fell asleep in his cage too so he's all set."

"Wonderful. What are you going to do with the rest of the night?"

"Sleep." She laughed. "We ran the boys through so many drills today at practice. I'm not one of those coaches that yells sitting down either. I ran the drills with them. Jesse too. Need to make sure they're ready for the game tomorrow night."

"Yikes, you must be tired. You're not exactly a high school student anymore."

"Not in the least. Good news though, Jesse said he'd take over as head coach the weekend of our wedding."

"Jack, that's great! Everything is coming together!"

"It is." He kissed her slowly. "I can't wait to marry you."

….

Just after 10:30, a car pulled up in front of Jack's house. A man of average height wearing a dark black North Face jacket and black winter hat stepped out and made his way to the side door of the home. The figure knocked lightly before moving to peaked in through the window. Not seeing anyone coming he knocked again before checking the door. It was open, so he let himself in.

"Hello? Anyone home?" He heard movement upstairs and slowly followed it.

Rosie was upstairs in one of the bedrooms. She was hoping to make that particular room into a sewing room for when she did custom work for the plays. She had her headphones on listening to showtunes when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

Elizabeth kissed Jack goodnight and went outside to her car to head to work. She tossed her bag in the back seat and closed the door. Just as she reached for the driver side door she heard a loud scream next door.

"Rosie!" She dropped her keys and stormed into Jack's home, gun at the ready. "Rosie!" She called out again as she entered the home. .

"Up here!" Rosie sounded out of breath, making Elizabeth hurry.

"Back away from her!" Elizabeth yelled as she reach the room.

"Elizabeth! It's okay! I know him." Rosie was apparently trying to catch her breath from laughter.

Elizabeth holstered her weapon but wasn't ready to relax just yet. "Okay, explain. Who are you?" she asked still in cop mode as the man stood there bent over slightly holding his stomach.

"Elizabeth, meet your soon to be brother-in-law, Tom Thornton."

"Nice to meet you." Tom extended his other hand to her, she took it.

"Oh, Tom! Nice to meet you too."

"Geez Rosie, where'd you learn to punch a guy in the gut like that?" Tom said, still rubbing his stomach.

"Tommy, I'm a woman who lives alone in the city. Of course I took a self defense class!"

"In other words, Jack was concerned and he made you."

"Yes. Yes he did." They laughed lightly.

"Remind me to thank him for this bruise then. Oh yeah, thats gonna hurt still in the morning."

Elizabeth shook her head, pulling herself out of her cop mode completely. "Rosie, why did you scream like you were being attacked if it was Tom?"

"My fault. I let myself in the house when no one answered. I was expecting to find Jack, not Rosie."

"And I had my earbuds in so when he grabbed my shoulder I panicked."

Elizabeth let out a laugh as she shook her head. "All the ways we could have met Tom, this wasn't how I pictured it."

"Same here. But it really is nice to meet you. So where's Jack?"

"Oh, he's next door at my place. I'll take you over."

"Okay, sure." Tom turned to hug Rosie. "Good to see you again. Sorry for scaring you."

"It's alright, sorry I punched you."

"Eh, what are friends for?" Tom smiled, he had the same dimples as Jack.

Elizabeth texted Lee as they walked back to the house, letting him know she'd be a few minutes late. Jack heard the door open and jumped off the couch to see what was going on.

"Babe, you alright? I thought you left for…. work." Jack stood there staring at his brother. They hadn't seen each other since about a month after Brenna's funeral.

"Hey, bro."Tom shifted nervously.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was that of shock, not anger like Tom expected.

"I got your wedding invite."

"Oh."

Elizabeth explained what happened next door, but got little reaction from the brothers. She watched the awkward and tense interaction unfold. Feeling as if there was nothing she could do right now to help, she decided to be on her way.

"Well, I'm off to work. See you in the morning, Jack. Tom, the guest room is all yours tonight if you'd like. Jack can show you where it is."

"Thanks, Elizabeth. I appreciate it."

Elizabeth leaned in to kiss Jack, whispering, "I love you," before walking out the door.

….

Five minutes had passed and Jack and Tom still stood staring at each other.

"So…"

"What's up…"

They both talked at the same time. Tom told Jack to go first.

"It's been a while. What far off place did you just come in from?"

"Indonesian jungle. I was assigned a piece on the struggles of this collection of small villages out there."

Jack nodded. "You look taller."

"Not taller. Maybe it's just been so long you forgot what I looked like. I guess it has been a while."

"It has." Jack rubbed his hands over his tired face. "We haven't talk in… I don't know how long." Tom nodded. "To be honest, I don't remember why we stopped talking."

"I do," Tom sighed. Jack looked up at him, searching his face for the answer. "You blamed me for Brenna's death."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did. Do you remember when I took that job as a photojournalist in Afghanistan?"

"Yeah. Seemed like a dangerous job but you left because it was important to make sure people were hearing and seeing the real story."

"That's right. I got the job a week before the accident. Mom threw me a going away party."

"Crap," Jack whispered. He remembered now what Tom couldn't forget.

"Brenna was happy for me. She knew how hard I'd worked to get there. So she took off work to come to the party."

"She wasn't supposed to be working the night of the accident, but she shifted her shift."

"Because of me."

"Tom, I… I'm sorry. I never should have told you that…"

"That if it wasn't for me and my stupid dream, your wife would still be alive?"

"Yeah, that." Jack collapsed in the nearest chair. "I didn't mean it Tom. I was angry, and broken."

Tom nodded. "I think part of me always knew that."

"Then why stay away all this time? Why not confront me? Why not tell me I was a jerk?"

"Because even if you didn't believe it, I did. Jack I've blamed myself every day since then. Even before you said it. Everyone wanted me to find safer work, not put myself in so much danger. But no, I had to do this."

"It was your dream, Tom."

"And I would give it all up if it meant my sister-in-law could have lived." He meant that with his whole heart.

The brothers stared at their shoes for a few minutes, both so lost in thought. Jack realized he needed to be the next one to speak. It was only fair after Tom poured out his heart to him.

"I'm happy now, Tom. It took a while, but I am. I have Hunter and he's a great kid. Then there's Elizabeth, she's… perfect for me. She's lost someone too so we get that part of each other that others just can't understand."

"You're okay?"

"Yes. I love her. I want to be her husband. I'm not happy that Brenna died, but I can't change what happened. God had a plan, and somehow, this is it. But it's going to be okay."

Tom nodded.

"You aren't the reason she died, Tom. It was bad weather and bad luck. It's not your fault."

"I've missed you, big brother," Tom stated without making eye contact.

"I've missed you too." Jack walked up to him, giving his little brother a well overdue hug. "No more of this talk. I think we need to move forward."

"Sounds alright by me."

"Good. Take a seat. You hungry?"

"Starving. I flew from Indonesia to Jakarta, Jakarta to Philly. Nowhere in that entire journey was there decent food." They laughed.

"I've got chicken, a baked potato and some corn."

"Perfect!"

Over the course of the next couple hours, the brothers caught up on life. Jack was proud of the accomplishments his brother had made in his career and his dedication to the truth. Tom marveled at the strength of his brother. To endure all he had and still be able to get up in the morning, and raise a boy, have a life, and fall in love again.

"Mom told me about Hunter. Sounds like a great kid. I'm looking forward to meeting him."

"I think you'll love him. I can't wait to officially adopt him!"

"I'm sure! So is that all a done deal?"

"Pretty much!"

"Awesome. Hey, I hope you don't mind, I got him a gift."

"What is it?"

"It's a little toy digital camera. Works pretty well actually. Figured with me being in photography and it used to be a hobby of yours."

"Still is, I think he'll love it." Jack laughed, "He'll probably take a million pictures of the dog we got him for Christmas."

"Probably." Tom smiled. He had no idea what to expect when he showed up on his brother's doorstep. What he did know was this was going better than he could have imagined. "So tell me, how'd you and Elizabeth meet?"

Jack laughed and began telling Tom the story from getting pulled over, meeting at Abby's, to the blind date Rosie had set up and everything after.

"Wait, so you're telling me you met her for the first time when she pulled you over for speeding, and I met her when she came in gun blazing, thinking I was hurting Rosie?"

"Yup." Jack laughed.

"That's one heck of a woman, bro."

"That she is."


	21. Chapter 21

**WEDNESDAY, TWO DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

Elizabeth was at work and Hunter was at school so Jack asked Tom to assist him in moving the rest of his things.

"Dude! How do you have so many things?" Tom flopped down on the couch after their tenth trip between houses.

"I've already moved half my stuff. I guess I accumulated a lot over the years." Jack looked around at the almost empty house. It really was bittersweet. It was his first home with Brenna and then Hunter. He was grateful Rosie was buying it but it was still a little hard to say goodbye.

"Jack? You ok?" Tom had walked over when he saw his big brother lost in thought.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Let's do this."

"Jack, this must be hard for you. Leaving the memories."

"Yeah, but Elizabeth is so wonderful. She loves Hunter and she loves me. I'm excited to move on and forward. It's time."

"Who's taking your pictures at the wedding?"

Jack looked at him and realized he had never tackled that. He wondered if Elizabeth had. "I don't know." He whipped out his phone and texted her.

He received an answer about twenty minutes later. "I forgot about pictures! Oh no."

He pressed the phone icon and called her. "Babe, it's ok. We will think of something. My mom is pretty good with the camera." Tom waved his arms to get Jack's attention. "Hang on, Beth." Jack raised his eyebrows. "You look like you're landing a plane. What is it?"

"I can do it. I'm a photographer, Jack." Of course he was. Jack knew that.

"Beth, Tom says he can do it. Is that ok?"

"Yes, it's perfect. Give him a hug for me."

"Will do. Oh! Question. How do you feel about having a TV in the bedroom?"

"Our bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Can we talk about it later? I need to get back to work."

"Sure. Sorry. Please be careful. I want you present at our wedding in two days."

"I will. Love you, Jack."

"Love you too."

…..

That afternoon, Jack and Tom went shopping for the rehearsal dinner party that they were having the following night and then picked up Hunter from school.

"Hey, bud. How was your day?"

"Fine." Hunter stared out the window. "Where's Mom?"

"She's at work."

"Oh."

"Is something bothering you?" Jack looked in the rear view mirror. Hunter looked upset.

"I just want to see her."

"Did something happen at school?" He saw a tear fall down his cheek so Jack pulled over into a parking lot and turned around in his seat. Tom stayed quiet. "Hunter, what's going on?"

"I need to make sure she's ok, Dad. Please? Can we see her?"

"Of course she's ok. Why are you worried?"

"I had a bad dream last night and I'm scared."

"What was it about?"

Hunter turned his head and cried. "Please, I just want to see her."

"Ok, let's go. I don't know if she is at her desk, but we will try, ok?"

Tom was amazed at how patient and kind and wonderful Jack was with his son. He was really proud of him. He would tell him that later.

They drove to the station in silence, every so often hearing a sniffle from the back seat. When they pulled up in front, Elizabeth was just getting out of her squad car with Lee.

"Mama," Hunter whispered in relief.

"Beth, can you come here?" Jack waved her over. He leaned in the car and unbuckled Hunter.

"Hey, love. What's going on?"

Hunter crawled out of the car and launched himself into her. "Mama, please don't leave me! I promise I will be a good boy!"

Elizabeth picked him up and held him. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"He said he had a bad dream and begged to come see you."

"Last night?"

"Yeah. He seemed fine this morning."

"Hunter, I am not going to leave you. You belong to me now and you are a good boy."

"Promise? I need you!"

"I promise."

After a few moments of silence, she heard him ask, "Can I stay with you?"

"No, sweetie. I'm working but I can try to get off a little early and then we can have a movie night."

"Can I stay in my new room?"

"Of course you can, but you know what? I need to get back to work. Can you go with Daddy?"

Hunter tightened his hold on her for a moment and then reached for Jack. "Ready now, bud?"

"Yeah. Bye, Mama."

"Bye, sweetie. I'll be home as soon as I can, ok?" She kissed his flushed cheek and smiled. She was so blessed to be his Mama.

He laid his head on Jack's shoulder and closed his eyes. Jack hugged him and then kissed Elizabeth. "I love you."

"I love you too."

…..

The rest of the afternoon, Hunter was quiet and laid on the couch with Bruce next to him. Jack checked on him as he unpacked boxes and made dinner. He always insisted he was fine but Jack wondered what the dream had been about.

At five o'clock, Elizabeth walked in. "Mama!" Hunter said, running over to her.

"Hi, love. How are you doing?"

"Ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm ok. I like it when you're home with me."

"I love being home with you too." She kissed the top of his head. "I'm going to go change and then I'll be back, ok?"

He nodded and sat back down, putting Bruce on his lap.

Elizabeth slipped into the kitchen and slipped her arms around Jack's waist as he cooked. "Hi."

"Hey, you."

"What do you think is up with Hunter?"

"I don't know. The dream really shook him up. I'm guessing it was about you."

"I think we should chat with him."

"I think you should. He needs to hear some reassurance from his Mom."

She thought about that while she took a shower and changed her clothes. This was her first honest to goodness mother son talk. She didn't want to mess it up.

She joined him and Bruce on the couch. "Hey, sweetie. Can we pause the cartoon for a few minutes?"

Hunter pushed the pause button and looked at her. His big brown eyes drew her in. They showed trust but also a bit of sadness. He sighed and leaned against her shoulder.

"Hunter, will you tell me what your dream was about?"

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"That if I tell you, it will come true."

"You know what? Dreams are usually just a mix of what we have been thinking about or are afraid of, but most of the time, they don't mean anything at all." She kissed his curls before continuing. "Baby, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, Mama."

"And it's my job to protect you?"

"Because of your job?"

"No, because I'm your Mom. I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

Jack listened in the kitchen as he finished dinner, grateful for the lack of walls in the house. He loved the woman and little boy in the other room with an intensity that surprised him.

"You told me that you couldn't love me anymore and you said I needed to go live with my first mom. I told you I would be good but you just kept leaving me." As Hunter told her his dream, Elizabeth could see that adopting him after marrying Jack would create the stability he craved and needed badly.

She picked him up and moved him to her lap so he rested against her chest. "I've told you this before, love, but I will keep telling you as long as you need to hear it. I promise I will love you forever and I won't ever leave you on purpose. I will do my best to protect you and so will your Dad."

"Ok, Mama."

"Ok?"

Hunter kissed her cheek and nodded.

His tummy rumbled causing them to laugh. "I'm hungry." Bruce let out a little yip and jumped off the couch. "I think Bruce is too."

After Bruce was fed, the three of them sat at the kitchen bar and ate dinner.

"Jack this is delicious. What is it?"

"Tofu and Vegetable stir fry."

"Tofu? Jack Thornton!"

"You said it was delicious. Can't take it back now."

"Tofu is yummy, Mom!"

"I guess I'm outnumbered. Is this the way it's always going to be?"

"Yep!" Jack and Hunter said in unison. "Forever and ever."

…..

Finally Thursday came and everything was falling into place. The past few days had felt like a whirlwind. Jack finished unpacking and he and Elizabeth got the house ready to host the rehearsal dinner. When he wasn't busy with that, Jack graded papers and tests and prepared his substitute teacher for the day off after the wedding. He'd taken a half day to move in the last things from what he decided to now refer to as Rosie's house, to his and Elizabeth's.

"There. We're all moved in." Jack walked into the kitchen with a satisfied grin.

"Did you really unpack all those boxes?" Elizabeth was standing at counter going over her lists.

"Not all of them, but most. They were some that I didn't need right now. Those are in the attic and I'll go through them when I can. Everything I need is right here." He walked closer and wrapped his arms around her.

Elizabeth sighed, loving the feeling of his hands as they roamed her midsection. "Can you believe it, Jack? By tomorrow evening we will be married."

"I believe it. I haven't thought of much else since I put that ring on your finger," he laughed. He turned Elizabeth around to face him, moved some stray wavy curls behind her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I can't wait to be your husband," he whispered, before kissing her deeply. Elizabeth held onto him tightly for fear of her legs giving way. Jack's kisses had a powerful effect on her.

"I think I am going to love being your wife."

Remembering that Hunter was still at school, Jack got an idea.

"You know, its just us in the house right now. That never happens."

"No, I suppose it doesn't," she giggled. "What are you thinking about, love?"

"Maybe leading you over to the couch like this…" He pulled her into the living room to the couch.

"Then what?" She bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Kiss you like crazy till we have to pick up our son?" The whole phrase had butterflies rising in Elizabeth's stomach as she scooted closer.

"I think that's a perfect idea."

…..

Later at the elementary school, the bell rang for the end of the day. Hunter rushed to grab the rest of his things and ran out the door.

"Hold it, mister!" Mr. Hickam laughed. "Don't forget to bring home your lunch box."

Hunter ran back and grabbed it out of his cubby. "Thank you Mr. Hickam. I have to go. Tomorrow is the wedding day!"

"I know! I'll see you there."

Hunter looked confused. "My mom and dad invited my teacher?"

"Well, I am your teacher, but your dad and I go way back, remember?"

"Oh right! Dad says he plays basketball better than you," Hunter said with a laugh.

Mike just shook his head and smiled. "Maybe, but tell your dad I want a rematch!"

"I will!"

The little boy weaved through the crowd and out the door for pickup. At first he didn't see Jack's or Elizabeth's car and got nervous. He hoped they hadn't forgotten him. Then he saw them.

"Mama!" He ran to the car and hugged Elizabeth. "You're here and you didn't forget!"

"Of course I am, sweetie! We talked about this remember?"

"I know, but sometimes I forget."

"It's okay. We'll work on that. In the meantime, let's go home! We need to get you dressed for the rehearsal."

"What is a rehearsal again? You aren't getting married today, are you?"

"Oh, I wish we were!" Jack wiggled his eyebrow at Elizabeth, thinking about the kiss from earlier.

Hunter giggled. "That's a weird face Dad, what does it mean?"

"Huh, what? I um, didn't think you could see me…"

"I can! In the mirror!" He pointed.

"Of course you can. Guess I should be more careful."

"You think?" Elizabeth teased. "So bud, today we are going to the chapel where we are going to get married and walk through how to do it. Like, when to walk in, where to stand. That sort of thing."

"Boring…" Hunter said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but after that we are having a big dinner at home with our family."

"Oh, okay. That will be fun."

"I thought so. You can show them your room."

"Awesome! I bet they're all going to love it! Especially the stripes!"

"I'm sure!"

Back at the house Elizabeth made a snack for Hunter before they took Bruce out for a short walk around the block. Everything just felt so right and natural when they were together. Elizabeth went upstairs to change into the dress she'd picked out for the rehearsal. Even though it was a quiet affair at their home, she wanted to look nice. She slipped into her surprisingly comfy burgundy knee length dress, leggings and tall dress boots with a slight heel, taking one last look in the mirror before heading back down the hall.

"Huh," she said to herself. "I look pretty nice." She laughed at herself as she looked over to her large closet. So much had changed in such a short time. Her wardrobe had about tripled, and now the empty side of the closet was filled with clothes from the man that would soon be her husband.

She walked down the hall towards Hunter's room, hearing soft voices inside.

"Why is my tie not like yours, Dad?"

"Well, when you're a kid you get off easy. Someone at the store ties your ties for you and all you have to do is clip them on. When you grow up into a man, you learn how to do it yourself."

Hunter watched as Jack tied his tie. "Maybe I just won't wear ties when I grow up. Looks like a lot of work."

Jack smiled, "You'll wear them when you meet a beautiful woman and you want to look nice for her."

"Not if I found one that doesn't like ties," he said matter of factly.

"And how will you do that, son?"

"Easy! I'll just ask her. If she likes ties, I keep looking. If she doesn't, I ask her to marry me."

Elizabeth laughed from the doorway, gaining their attention.

"Wow, Mama, you look so pretty!"

"Aw, thank you sweetie. You and Dad look pretty handsome. Are we about ready?"

"Yup, let's go!"

…..

After the rehearsal, which Hunter still didn't understand the point of, everyone drove back to the house for dinner. He was having a great time getting to know Viola and Lionel's kids, his cousins. Though he was having a hard time telling which of the twins were which. Regardless they were about his age and so much fun.

Jack had set up two long folding tables he'd borrowed from the school as well as padded folding chairs from the kitchen to the living room. They were end to end and draped with two beautiful blue tablecloths with white napkins. Rosie had purchased flowers for the center of each and little tea candles to sit around the vases. It was beautiful. Much better than what Elizabeth had first thought.

"Rosie, thank you for everything. You've been so helpful through this," Elizabeth said, giving Rosie a hug.

"My pleasure! I really am so happy for you three! I can't wait to officially be neighbors," she laughed.

When the lasagnas, Jack's family recipe, was ready, he got everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone! Food's about ready so I wanted to say a few words. All of you in this room mean so much to us. You've all helped in one way or another to get us to this point. The point where tomorrow we can officially start our lives together."

He looked lovingly at his bride-to-be.

"It's been a long road that brought us here. Without the support you each gave us during the past, we may never have been able to get here. So thank you! We owe you everything!"

As the night was winding down, Jack, Tom, and Hunter along with Bruce, all got ready to leave for Charlotte and Tom's. While Elizabeth and her sisters would be staying at her place for some sister time.

Elizabeth walked toward the doorway to say goodnight to her boys.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Jack tease. "Let me check my schedule."

"Ha ha, very funny." She rolled her eyes, unable to hide her grin, however.

"Trust me Beth, nothing in this world will keep me from marrying you tomorrow. Nothing." He kissed her slow yet passionately. He knew it would have to tide him over until after they said "I do."

Hunter looked on annoyed. "Can you stop kissing her so I can say goodnight?" They laughed at him with his adorable frustrated face.

"I love you, sweetie! See you tomorrow, okay?"

"And then we all get to sleep here tomorrow?"

"Well, not exactly…"

Jack stepped in. "You're going to stay with Grammie and Pop for a few nights."

"Where will you be?"

"Bud, we talked about this. Mom and I are going on a short trip, but we will be back to pick you up from school on Monday."

"Can't I just go with you?"

"Not this time."

"Why?" He pouted.

Elizabeth lifted the boy up on her hip. "Sweetie, sometimes moms and dads need time for just them."

"Like a date?"

"Yes! Like a date. Daddy and I are just going on a long date. Then we'll come back and all live here."

"Promise you'll come back?"

"Of course! We wouldn't be a family without you!" She gave him one last kiss before Tom took him out to the car. "It's a good thing we're only gone for a long weekend. I'm not sure he could handle much more."

"I know. Try not to worry. He loves it with my parents and we can call him before bed and in the mornings."

"Oh Jack, I love that idea!"

"Good! Because as much as he may want to come with us, I'm not going to share you with anyone for the whole weekend. Just me and you," he kissed her again. "Maybe we'll leave the room, maybe we won't," he teased.

"Jack Thornton!" she playfully scolded.

"What? This time tomorrow you will be my wife. You can't tell me my plan doesn't sound amazing!"

She blushed madly. "You're right, it does. Now go! I'll see you tomorrow in front of the chapel."

"Yup! I'll be the guy down front that looks like the happiest man in the world." He winked and headed out the door.

Viola and Julie had been shamelessly watching from the living room.

"You were so right, Jules! Jack is perfect for Beth!"

"I know it! In all her life I don't think she was ever THIS happy. It's wonderful!" She sighed, "Now I just have to find someone for me."

"Patience, sister." Viola wrapped her arm around her baby sister.

"Patience is for the birds. I want to be happy like you guys! Is that too much to ask?"

"Well, what about Jack's brother?" she teased. "He's pretty handsome."

"Oh Viola! Stop!" Julie giggled. Though truth be told, she had wondered what it would be like to get to know the handsome young photographer a little more.


	22. Chapter 22

Elizabeth sat in her dark kitchen, drinking tea that she hoped would help her sleep. It was two in the morning and so far it hadn't happened.

She looked around, seeing a few odds and ends that showed Jack and Hunter would be living there too. Jack's tie draped over the couch, Hunter's pile of DVD's stacked on the entertainment center, Bruce's small squeaky toy. And yet, knowing they weren't right there with her at that moment made her feel empty.

She pulled out her phone and debated whether to call Jack. She didn't want to wake him up but she ached to hear his voice.

She touched his name on her cell screen and hit dial. After a few rings she almost hung up but then…

"Beth? Honey, are you ok?"

"I miss you," she told him, her voice breaking. "I want you here." She hated how pitiful and desperate she sounded.

"Oh, babe, I wish I was."

"Please, I need to see you."

"Beth, can't you sleep?"

"No. Without you and Hunter…this house feels empty."

"Your sisters are there. You're not alone."

"I am, without you."

Jack thought for a moment. "I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Thank you. Be careful."

"I will."

Elizabeth paced as she waited, holding Jack's tie and then laying it back down again. Straightening the stack of movies. Washing her tea cup. Looking out the window. Finally at exactly thirty minutes, she saw headlights on the wall and a car door slam.

She walked over to the door and unlocked it, opening it as he walked up. "Jack."

"Hey." He looked tired and she instantly felt bad for making him drive all that way.

Instead of apologizing, she walked into his arms and held on to him, never wanting to let him go. When their lips met, she feverishly kissed him until they both needed to breathe. "Jack…I'm so sorry. I…just needed you."

"Shhh. It's ok." He sat at the bar, pulling her with him so she was standing between his knees. "Tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours."

"I missed you," she said with a shrug, not quite meeting his eyes. He knew there was more. His guess was nerves.

"Tell me, Beth. You can tell me anything." He pulled her even closer, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"I don't know. I guess this is all…." She shook her head at herself.

"Moving too fast?"

"Not too fast. It's just, four months ago we didn't even know each other and then…"

"I drove a little too fast through a school zone and this unbelievably hot cop pulled me over?"

She laughed, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Something like that, yeah."

"I'm kind of grateful I was running late that day," he told her, touching her tear with his fingertip.

"Me too."

"I love you so much, Beth almost-Thornton."

She stepped an inch closer and pressed her lips to each of his dimples and then met his lips softly. "I love you too."

"I should probably go," he whispered.

"Just a few more minutes." She sighed into his neck as he lovingly held her closer. "Just a few more."

…

Viola found them a few hours later curled up asleep on the couch. "Beth?"

Elizabeth stirred hearing her name but she was confused. It wasn't Jack's voice. She opened her eyes and he was there but who talked?

"Beth?"

She turned her head. "Vi? Oh! Jack, babe. Wake up. You need to go."

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty."

He sighed, feeling every bit of the only three hours of sleep he got.

He sat up and then stood.

"Couldn't wait one more night, Beth?" Julie said walking in the room.

"Julie," she scolded. "It's too early."

"Too early for what?"

"Julie, leave them be. This day is supposed to be a happy one."

Jack kissed Elizabeth goodbye. "See you soon, Beth."

"Be careful, please. I love you."

"Love you too."

Elizabeth's phone rang. She looked at the screen and smiled. "Good morning," she said, thinking it was Charlotte looking for Jack.

"Mama?"

"Hunter, hey bud. Daddy's on his way. He should be there very soon."

"Mama? Can I come home? I miss you."

"You know what, sweetie? We will see each other in just a few hours."

"But I miss you now," he told her with a slight whine.

"Hey, let's do something. Ask Grammie if she knows how to use Face Time."

"Grammie!"

"Yes, Hunter."

"Do you know how to use…what was it, Mama?"

"Face time."

"Grammie, Face Time."

"Sure do. Tell Mama I'll hook it up."

About two minutes later, Hunter could see Elizabeth. "Mama! This is cool!"

"Hi, bud. I miss you."

"Me too. How long until the wedding?"

"Lets see…it's seven now…so seven hours." It sounded like forever to both of them.

"That's a long time."

"It seems like it but you'll have fun with everyone there. Be a good boy, ok, love?"

"Yes, Mama. Love you." He waved at her and she blew him a kiss.

"Love you more."

….

Elizabeth marveled at her hair. "Vi, you are amazing."

"It does look good, I admit." Her dark curls were pulled back in a low twisted bun and Vi had placed tiny off white roses and baby's breath within the curls. Julie did her makeup and slipped earrings into her ears.

Elizabeth smiled at her reflection in the mirror. What a difference four months had made. She was happy now.

"Oh, Sweetheart! You look lovely," Grace told her as she walked in the room.

"Look at you, Mom." Grace wore a navy blue dress that played well with her dark hair and blue eyes.

Elizabeth stood up and hugged her mom, making them both tear up. "Elizabeth, I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mom." Grace touched her cheek quickly and then sighed.

"You found a wonderful little boy who needs you as much as you need him, I suspect. And that charming man...You are going to have a wonderful life, my dear."

"I am."

"Shall we get you in your dress?"

….

Tom watched his son helping Hunter get dressed.

"Look at you, bud. So handsome."

"I look like you! We match."

"Yes, we do and Pop too."

"I'm going to go play with Bruce." Hunter prepared to run out but Jack stopped him.

"Nope, freeze, bud. You can't play with him in your suit. You will get wrinkled and full of doggie hair."

"Aww, man."

"Sorry. Plus we are leaving as soon as I tie my tie."

His hands were shaking as he tried to tie it, though. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Let me help, son," Tom told him, turning him toward him.

"I don't know why I'm shaking."

"Nerves, I'm guessing. Perfectly normal." After a moment it was tied. "Jack, I am very proud of you and I'm so happy you found Elizabeth when you did."

"Well, she technically found me. Lights and sirens, you know."

Tom chuckled. "Yeah. That's a great story for sure. Honestly though, I think it was time for you to meet her."

"Dad, you know I don't believe in that fate stuff. That would cast a whole different light on what happened with Brenna and I can't accept that. I'm moving forward and I will not ever take one more day for granted."

Tom nodded, wrapped his arms around his son, and patted his back. "Ready? Time to make that lovely woman your bride."

"Yeah. Let's go."

….

Lee walked in the doors to the chapel with Rosie. He spotted Elizabeth and walked over to her. "Hey, Beth."

"Lee!" Elizabeth hugged him and kissed his cheek. "What do you think?" She turned and dramatically modeled her dress for him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my partner?" he teased.

"Haha."

"You look beautiful." Tears immediately threatened his eyes. "I'm so happy for you."

"Don't cry," she told him, slapping his arm. "My makeup will be a mess."

"Sorry." He blinked fast, trying to think of something else.

"Time to start, everyone," Abigail said, peeking her head out into the hall.

William walked up to his daughter and sighed. "You're look pretty as a picture, Beth." She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy." He offered his arm to her and they stood off to the side so they were out of sight. Julie walked up the aisle and then the music paused.

"Ready, dear?"

"Yes. Very ready," Elizabeth whispered.

…..

As William walked Elizabeth down the aisle toward Jack, Jack could hardly contain his emotions. His Beth was breathtaking and she would be his wife in just a fraction of time.

"She's so pretty, Daddy," Hunter whispered.

"Yeah, she is." Elizabeth took in the sight of her boys and her new father-in-law in their matching gray suits. So handsome and they were hers. Her family.

William placed Elizabeth's hand in Jack's and stepped back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness and bless the marriage of Jack Thornton and Elizabeth Thatcher. Who gives Elizabeth to be married to Jack?"

"Her mother and I do," William said proudly.

"Very good." The minister continued his sermon based on 1 Corinthians 13:4-8. "This set of verses begins with "Love is patient and kind". I'm sure that all of us in attendance agree with this principle. The Almighty is not saying that if we lose our patience with our spouse and say something unkind to them, that we don't love them. He is in fact saying that love covers over a lot of things and helps us to be forgiving when we, as imperfect humans, disappoint one another."

Jack stared into Elizabeth's eyes as they listened to the minister, so very grateful for her. She was patient and kind. He knew that they wouldn't always agree but he knew that neither one would doubt the love the other one had in their heart.

"Jack and Elizabeth have chosen to write their own vows. Jack, go ahead."

"Elizabeth, I never imagined that getting pulled over for speeding would lead to this." Everyone including Elizabeth laughed. "You came into my life like a spring breeze. I thought my life was good. What I didn't know was how great it could be again." Jack dropped Elizabeth's right hand and wrapped his arm around Hunter. "God knew we needed you. He took three hurt and broken people and made us whole together. We're a family. Elizabeth, I promise with all that I am to love you, honor you and cherish you, every day that I have breath."

"Me too Mama!" Hunter said bouncing. Elizabeth touched Hunter's cheek and smiled and then grabbed Jack's hand again.

"Jack, you came into my life at a time when I was struggling. After losing someone I loved, I also lost myself. You helped me move forward and find myself again. Little did I know, four months later, I would become your wife and a mother to the most wonderful little boy I've ever known." She paused and took Hunter's hand. "Jack, Hunter, I promise to love you, to support you, and to comfort you for as long as I am on this earth."

Hunter hugged her waist and stared up at her. "Forever and ever, Mama."

"Yes, baby. Forever and ever."

Hunter watched as his parents exchanged rings and then he took Elizabeth's flowers and went to sit on Pop's lap in the front row.

"Jack, Elizabeth, after giving yourselves to each other with your vows and the exchanging of your rings, I now pronounce that you are, husband and wife. What God has joined together, let no one pull apart. Amen."

"Amen," the guests repeated.

"You may now kiss your bride, Jack."

Jack grinned and stepped toward her. "You are breathtaking, Beth." He cupped her face gently and their lips met, their kiss full of promises and happiness.

"Yay!" Hunter yelled. "We are a real family now." He jumped off Pop's knee and ran up to his parents.

…

When it came time to leave for the Thatcher's home, William handed Jack a set of keys. "You drive the Mercedes, son. Take some time for yourselves before dinner." He winked at him and scooped up Hunter. "Ready to go, bud?"

"I want to go with Mama and Daddy."

"Actually, they'll be along later. I have a surprise for you at my house."

"A surprise? What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Jack looked down at his beaming wife. "I love your dress."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I've never seen you look more beautiful."

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Are you happy, Beth?"

"Oh, you mean the smile on my face wasn't a dead giveaway?"

"Sassy Beth is kinda hot," he said before he kissed her deeply, right in the chapel.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said quietly, slipping her arms under his jacket.

"Let's go somewhere, Sergeant Thornton." He took her hand and led her out the door to the waiting silver Mercedes sedan.

Once they started driving, Elizabeth took his hand. "Where are we going, sweetie?"

"I don't have any idea. Where should we go?"

….

An hour later, the couple arrived at the Thatcher's home.

"There you are," Viola teased as they walked in the door. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Thanks, Vi."

"Mama! Daddy! Where did you go?" Hunter ran up to them, Legos in his hands.

"We just went for a drive," Jack told him.

"Dinnertime, everyone," Grace called from the doorway.

Dinner was filet mignon with three different side dishes and an ice cream sundae bar for dessert. It turned out relatively simple and Elizabeth was grateful for that.

After dinner, they went into the formal living room where all the furniture had been removed, leaving a good area for dancing.

"Everyone," Jack said loudly. Everyone turned and looked at him. "The first time I asked this beautiful woman to dance with me, we weren't even dating yet. In fact, I thought that I could keep myself at a distance by referring to her as "neighbor". We can see how well that turned out." Everyone laughed. "Well, Mrs. Thornton, will you dance this dance with me?"

"Of course I will." She took his hand and smiled as Ed Sheeran's Perfect started to play and Jack sang to her.

I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight

"I love you so much, babe." He kissed her slowly, begging for the clapping and hollering they received in response.

"I wanna dance with Mama," Hunter said, running up to them.

"I was hoping you would, love," Elizabeth told her son. She nodded at Tom who started the song she had picked, Carrie Underwood's "What I Never Knew I Always Wanted."

Never was the kind to think about dressing in white  
Wasn't waiting on a prince to come riding into my life  
Thought I was happy on my own  
'Til you came and proved me wrong

I finally found what I never knew I always wanted  
I couldn't see, I was blind 'til my eyes were opened  
I didn't know there was a hole  
Something missing in my soul  
'Til you filled it up with your love, yeah

Never pictured myself singing lullabies  
Sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of the night  
In the quiet, in the dark  
You're stealing every bit of my heart with your daddy's eyes  
What a sweet surprise

And now I'm holdin' what I never knew I always wanted  
I couldn't see, I was blind 'til my eyes were opened  
I didn't know there was a hole  
Something missing in my soul  
'Til you filled it up, oh, with your love

Life has a way of showing you just what you need  
And who you were made to be, yeah

I finally found what I never knew I always wanted  
I couldn't see, I was blind 'til my eyes were opened  
I didn't know there was a hole  
Something missing in my soul  
'Til you filled it up with your love  
Yeah, you filled it up with your love, yeah

Never was the kind to think about dressing in white  
I never pictured myself singing lullabies

There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd after that. Watching Elizabeth holding Hunter and swaying as the song played, his head on her shoulder as she sang the words. It was perfect.

"I love you, Hunter James Thornton." As far as she was concerned, that was his name, even if not officially for a few more days.

"I love you, Mama." He kissed her cheek and laid his head back down.

After a while, Jack and his mom had danced and Elizabeth and her dad. The kids were getting tired so the adults decided to call it a night.

"You'll be back, right?" Hunter asked them.

"We will be back in three days and we will Face Time every night before you go to bed, except tonight," Elizabeth told him.

"Ok." Elizabeth kissed the top of his head and hugged him before giving him to Jack.

"You be good for Grammie and Pop. Make sure you take Bruce for lots of walks."

"I will, Daddy."

"Ok, love you, bud."

"Love you, Daddy."

Jack walked Elizabeth to the Mercedes that William had insisted they take on their honeymoon. "Ready, Beth?"

"I'm ready."


	23. Chapter 23

Jack weaved through the Philadelphia city streets with easy in his father-in-law's dark silver Mercedes. One hand safely on the wheel the other clutching his wife's hand. Their fingers woven tightly together as his thumb stroked her soft skin.

"So husband," she grinned. "Now can you tell me where we are going?"

"Have you heard of the Inn at Bowman Hill in New Hope?"

"Yes, my father's friend owns it, I believe." She gasped, "We're going there?!"

"Yup! Your father secured us the Penthouse Suite for the whole weekend."

"Wow, that's a great gift!"

"I know! It's just an hour out of the city too. So if there's an emergency, we can easily get back to Hunter."

"Perfect!" Elizabeth sighed as she gazed at her handsome husband. "I'm so glad we have this weekend just us. Right now, I really just want to spend some alone time with you."

"I fully agree. Our little stop at the park after the wedding was wonderful, but I have to say, I'm looking forward to doing more than just kissing you," he grinned.

Her face burned at his last sentence. She was excited too, but nervous. She couldn't help but worry that she might not measure up to what Jack was expecting. As if reading her thoughts, he squeezed her hand.

"You are my wife, Elizabeth, and tonight will be amazing simply because it's you and me together. That's all that matters."

"I love you, Jack, so much!" She wiped away a few tears.

"I love you too, completely."

That was all the encouragement she needed. She relaxed back into her seat and listened as Jack sang softly along to the radio as they drove. She loved the sound of his voice.

Before they knew it they pulled up to the Inn. It was beautiful. A fresh blanket of snow was covering every square inch making it look just like a winter wonderland.

Jack helped Elizabeth out of the car before walking into the lobby to check in. They were quickly directed up the stairs toward the Penthouse Suite.

Once outside a set of double doors that lead to their room, Jack slid the key into the door.

"Here we go," he grinned hesitating to just stare at his bride.

"Jack… just open the door!" She bounced with anticipation.

"Oh alright." He laughed and pushed open the door. Turning back around, he lifted Elizabeth up in his arms, kissing her passionately. "Here's to a romantic weekend."

He carried her into the large 800 sq foot suite, placing her inside but never completely taking his hands off her. The room was nicer than either had imagined. Jack led her around the suite so they could take it all in. The lights were low, giving off a romantic glow. There were two rooms, one with a large king size bed, cozy loveseat, and table for two which had a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and a chilled bottle of champagne by the window near a fireplace which was already roaring.

In the second room had a full size couch, another fireplace and windows that faced what they assumed was the wooded acreage surrounding the Inn.

Jack turned Elizabeth to face him. He smiled, letting her know just how loved she was by him. He wrapped one hand around her slim waist, while the other rested on her rosy cheek.

"You are so beautiful, Beth. I'm a lucky man."

"I'm glad you think that. I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest woman in the world tonight." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

Jack could feel himself losing all control. He wanted her so badly, but he told himself they would take their time and move at a pace she was comfortable with.

When they pulled back, Elizabeth was blushing. She was surprised by how ready she was for what was about to happen between them.

"I'm going to go change out of this dress. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Jack cleared his throat. "Need any help?"

Elizabeth giggled, "Maybe. Unzip me a bit."

"Gladly," he whispered. He gentled turned her so that her back was to him and tugged lightly on the zipper, undoing it down past her shoulder blades. With her creamy skin within reach, his chest tightened. He couldn't resist. Leaning in, he kissed her back gently.

The new sensation of his warm wet lips on a place never before kissed by anyone, sent shivers through her body as a soft moan passed her lips. Jack took the encouragement and unzipped the dress a little more, giving himself more access.

"Jack," she breathed. "Jack…" He pried his lips away as she turned to face him. "I… I want to change into something for you… then… then I'm all yours." Her eyes never left his. Their gaze intense.

"Then I'll wait," he smiled, kissing her hand.

She grabbed a small bag out of her suitcase and headed into the bathroom.

Jack ran his hands through his hair taking a deep cleansing breath.

"Man, I love that woman," he whispered.

"Jack! Come here!" she called out.

Jack rushed into the bathroom. "You alright?"

"Yes, look at this place."

The bathroom was beyond elegant. It was the largest bathroom either of them had ever seen. There was a large Jacuzzi bath. Next to it was a two person shower.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered, "We could have some fun here, I bet."

A nervous giggle escaped her lips. "Not if you don't let me change."

"Hey, who called who in here?"

"True, and now that you've seen it, please leave."

"As you wish, my bride. As you wish."

Elizabeth closed the door behind her and quickly turned back to her bag. She opened the bag and pulled out the item she had purchased especially for the night.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself. "This isn't that bad. It's modest really… but not so much that he won't like it…. He'll like it, right? Goodness, I'm talking to myself…."

"You alright?" Jack called out from the bedroom.

"Yup. I'll be out soon." She undid the dress the rest of the way and hung it up on the hook behind the door. The smooth silky material slid over her body easily. It was comfy, mostly. Looking at herself in the mirror, she gasped. The dark blue lingerie made her eyes pop beautifully. The length was much shorter than she thought, but suited her figure well. The material around her chest was comprised of layers of shimmery lace. She smiled. For not being a real girly girl, she thought she did quite well picking it out.

"Okay, time to show my husband."

Opening the door just a crack at first, she could see Jack over at the table, pouring two glasses of champagne. It was clear he'd been running his hands through his hair by the messiness of it. His suit jacket, vest, and dress shirt laid over the arm of the loveseat, his tie on top of that. Elizabeth couldn't get over how sexy he looked right then in just his undershirt and dress pants. Taking a breathe, she opened the door more and walked through it with confidence.

"Would you like some… oh wow…." All words were lost from his mind when he saw her.

"Champagne? Yes, please."

He handed her a glass. "To my beautiful wife, our amazing son, and to our future."

"To us," she smiled. They clinked their glasses and took a sip.

Jack placed his glass back down on the table and ran his hands over her bare arms. His eyes moved down to the low V neck of her nightie, seeing so much more of her than ever before. He loved it all.

"Come on, let's take a seat by the fire."

"Just like at home," she giggled.

"Yup," he grinned. Jack lead her over toward the fireplace. He'd laid some pillows and blankets from the other room on the ground in front, giving them a comfortable place to rest together.

He sat down, pulling her down in front of himself. Elizabeth sat between his legs and leaned back against his chest.

"Today was perfect," she smiled.

"What was your favorite part?" Jack lowered his lips to her neck, completely distracting her with his affections.

"If you… want me.. to answer you … you need to … stop." She giggled when she finally managed to get the words out. Jack pulled back slightly, wanting to hear her answer. "I loved everything about today. All our family and friends. You and Hunter being my family under God. Now we have time just us. It doesn't get much better than this."

"When you walked down the aisle," he sighed. "Never in my life had I seen something so breathtaking. I didn't think anything could have looked more amazing. Then you walked out like this," he gestured to her nightie, tugging the hem slightly.

She giggled, "I thought you deserved something other than yoga pants and a tee shirt."

"You look beautiful in your yoga pants and tees. Don't you ever forget that!"

"Oh, so I can change out of this?" she teased, pretending to get up.

"I didn't say that either. Come here." He held her tightly as he adjusted them to lay on their sides facing the fire, pulling a blanket over their bodies. "I want to savor every moment with you, Beth. I'm so thankful to be your husband. You are amazing."

"You're amazing, Jack. I'm the lucky one. I get you, and our boy. I didn't think I could ever be this happy." A tear slid down her face. "I love you."

"I love you."

They laid there enjoying the calm and stillness for a few moments. As much as Jack was ready to be with Elizabeth, he didn't want to rush her. Just laying there with her in his arms, feeling her exposed skin under the blanket, was enough for him until she was ready.

Elizabeth laid there slowly losing her mind as Jack's hand caressed her skin. One arm was around her, the other slowly moved up and down her leg. Each time moving higher and higher up her thigh. As his hand slid further up under her nightie, she tensed, but quickly relaxed back into him. She loved this man with all that she was. She was ready to show him now just how much.

"What's up?" Jack spoke softly as she rolled to face him. She surprised him as her hands slowly made their way under his undershirt. He sucked in a deep breath at the feel of her hands on his skin then groaned. Carefully, he rolled her over onto her back and hovered over her as he captured her lips, kissing her deeply. Only breaking for a moment as she pulled his shirt up over his head.

Jack searched her eyes, making sure she was okay with the direction they were heading. As if reading his mind, she smiled and nodded. He smiled lovingly back at her before returning his lips to hers for more. He knew he'd never tire of her sweet kisses. The love and joy he felt was almost overwhelming, but in the best possible way.

As he pulled back slightly to catch his breath, he found himself distracted by the soft skin on her neck again. Elizabeth clutched his shoulders tightly as his mouth traveled south to the low neckline of her clothing.

"Jack…" she gasped.

He pulled her to her feet, making their way over to the bed, their clothes scattered along their path. Jack pulled her gently on the bed, holding her lovingly in his arms.

"I love you, Beth. I will take care of you."

"I know," she reached up and caressed his cheek. "I know, babe. I'm ready for this. I love you."

They spent the rest of the night loving each other completely. It was well worth the wait.

… **..**

The next morning Elizabeth woke up still wrapped in Jack's arms. She smiled as she looked at her beautiful engagement ring with the wedding band the was now next to it. Her mind went over all the details of the previous day.

"I'm married," she whispered.

"Well, I hope so." She jumped at the sound of Jack's voice. "Otherwise last night wasn't exactly appropriate." He laughed, holding her tightly against his body.

"Goodness! I thought you were still asleep," she giggled.

"Nope." He kissed her neck. "Just laying here watching my beautiful bride."

She welcomed his affections. "Any plans for today?"

"I'm perfectly happy staying right here with you for now. What about you?" She rolled to face him, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down against her. "More of this it is."

….

A while later Elizabeth woke up again. This time she was alone. She could hear the water in the shower as it turned off and assumed Jack was just getting out.

A few moments later the door to the bathroom opened as Jack walked out without a stitch of clothing towards his suitcase. He'd forgotten to grab anything to put on after his shower.

"Good morning, love. Oh!" Elizabeth quickly slid back down in the bed pulling the sheet over her head. Jack laughed at her cuteness.

"You know, it's nothing you haven't seen by now," he shot her the dimpled grin she loved so much.

"I know… I was just... surprised I guess."

Jack left the suitcase and went to climb back into bed with his wife, wrapping her up in his arms. "You're adorable when you're bashful. Actually, you're adorable all the time."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"It's true."

After spending a little more time in each others arms, they decided to spend the morning in and ordered room service and enjoyed a 5 star breakfast in front of the fire.

Jack's phone began to buzz just as they were finishing.

"Who is it, love?"

"Hunter," Jack smiled. "Well, it's Mom typing what Hunter says. Which is, "Good morning, Mom and Dad, I love you and miss you.""

"What are you typing back?" she asked snuggling closer. .

"That we love him, and to have fun at hockey practice today."

"I love that boy. I can't wait for the adoption to be finalized."

"I know, it's going to be great."

"I was thinking we should have a big family dinner afterwards to celebrate."

"I like that." He leaned over to steal a kiss, a satisfying groan escaping his lips. "I love being married to you."

"Mmm, I love being married to you too." She kissed his lips. "I saw the Inn loans out snowshoes, you up for a little walk today?"

"Sure! I think there's some great trails behind here."

After breakfast, Elizabeth took a quick shower and dressed for an adventure. The owner of the Inn gave them a map with all the trails marked. They decided to take the longest trail, which they were told would lead them near a great little cafe around lunch time if they left soon.

Jack grabbed his camera and refilled their travel mugs with hot coffee and they were off.

….

It was peaceful in the woods. A nice change from the craziness of the city. The sun trickled through the trees just enough to give a soft light. It wasn't too warm or too cold, just enough to keep the snow and not feel like your fingers were going to freeze off.

"Jack look at all this." Elizabeth stood with her arms out and her head tilted back facing the sky. "I feel like I'm literally in a winter wonderland. Have you ever seen anything so perfect?" She turned to look at him when she heard the click of his camera.

"It is amazing, but it pales in comparison to you." She blushed at his words and stared down at the snow. The light was perfect as he took another shot of his wife.

"You might have to teach me how to use that thing," she said with a smile.

"Why's that Mrs. Thornton?"

"That way we have pictures of more than just me from this trip."

"Fair enough." Jack knelt down in the snow to take a picture of how the light danced across the snow just off the path. "This place is awesome. You know, we need to make sure to get Hunter out of the city more. I want him to grow up appreciating nature."

"That's a wonderful idea. Maybe yearly camping trip? At the very least. Oh, and hiking!"

"Yeah! Maybe when he's a little older we can even take him to the Grand Canyon."

Elizabeth watched as Jack eyes watered. "Love, you alright?"

"I'm more than alright. I'm just overwhelmed with joy I guess. I mean, we're planning a future together with Hunter. A future we will get to have as his parents. He's going to be okay. We're all going to be okay."

She hurried over to him as fast has her silly snowshoes would let her and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hunter is so lucky to have you, Jack. And I'm lucky to have you both."

"I think we're all pretty lucky." He placed the lens cap back on the camera and took her hand. "Let's get going. Maybe we can reach that cafe for lunch."

"I'm in no rush this weekend," she said kissing his cheek. "As long as we are together, that's all I need."

They made it to the cafe for a late lunch. Jack had been completely mesmerized by the landscape around them he couldn't stop taking pictures. Part way through the walk he found two of Hunter's Batman Lego figurines in his pocket.

"We should take pictures of them everywhere and make a book for Hunter!" Elizabeth said with glee.

"That's a great idea! Alright, Lego Bruce, let's see what trouble we can get you into out here."

By the time the returned to the Inn, it was nearly dinnertime. They'd taken over 100 shots with Batman and the Joker figurines. Both were so excited to put the book together for their boy.

"Maybe we can make it into a birthday or adoption present," Jack said putting on dry clothes after their walk.

"You think we can get in done in time?"

"We can try." He watched as Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom. Her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a soft pink sweater with a modest v neck, one of his favorites.

After looking over their dinner options, they decided to stay in rather than go back out. The sun had set and taken most of the warmth with it. They didn't mind. Their private dinner by candle light in their room was more romantic than anything they were likely to find elsewhere.

"You know what I just realized?" Jack asked after swallowing another bite of his meal. "This is the longest time we've ever spent just us. No Hunter or extra family."

"Oh my gosh, you're right," she laughed. "Good to know we like each other enough when it's just us," she teased.

"Yeah, that would have been disastrous to find out now, huh?" They both laughed. "Speaking of others though, we should FaceTime Hunter once we finish dinner."

"Yes, he's probably getting really anxious to see us."

Later they curled up on the couch by the fire with Jack's phone after dinner, both excited to talk to their boy.

Jack texted his mom to let her know they were ready to FaceTime. A moment later they were staring at Hunter's adorable curly head.

"Mom! Dad! I miss you! Where are you? Are you coming home soon?" He was so excited he barely made time to breathe between words.

"We miss you too, bud! We're about an hour north of you guys in a place called New Hope."

"Oh, are you having fun?"

"Very much!" Jack grinned at Elizabeth. "How are you? Did you have a good day?"

"Sort of. I got hurt at hockey practice."

"Hurt? Oh no! How bad, sweetie?" Elizabeth said concerned.

"My knee hurts and it's kind of big now. Colton was a jerk and slammed into me," he groaned.

"Hunter James, we do not call people names."

"Grammie said it first," he shrugged.

Jack sighed, "Where's Grammie?"

"Right here, son." She took the phone from Hunter. "You should have seen that kid. He wasn't paying any attention and knocked poor Hunter flat. I had a mind to..."

"Mom, no name calling."

"Oh, all right." She sighed.

"How bad is his knee?" Elizabeth asked.

"He'll be fine. It's just a little swollen but we had him checked out and the doctor said there's nothing to worry about."

"That's a relief. I'm surprised you didn't call." Jack said.

"I know, but he really is fine and I didn't want you rushing back for nothing, which I know you would do." She was right about that. "Hey, I'm gonna give the phone back to this little guy. He's been waiting all day for this." She gave the phone back to Hunter and went back toward the kitchen.

"So sorry about your knee, sweetie! Can you tell me what else you did today?"

"Woke up, walked Bruce, ate breakfast, hockey, doctors, then watched a movie and played with Legos."

"Sounds busy!"

"It was. I'm tired." They laughed. "How many more days till we're all together again?"

"We'll be back Monday, bud. It will go by fast."

"Okay."

They talked a while longer until Hunter's little eyes were fighting to stay awake, then said goodnight.

Jack tossed his phone on the other side of the couch and pulled Elizabeth close. "Well my blushing bride, what would you like to do this evening?"

"I'm not sure. I'm kind of sore."

"Oh… Elizabeth, I'm sorry did I…"

"No, no, not THAT kind of sore."

"Oh," Now it was Jack who blushed. "Sore how, then?"

"I think it's from our walk. I'm not sure snowshoeing for miles like that was wise." She laughed. "I train every day as a cop but that seemed to work a whole different set of muscles."

"I see. Well, we could take advantage of that nice big Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom and maybe I can even given you a massage later." He slid his hands under her sweater as he nibbled her ear slightly. "What do you say Mrs. Thornton?"

"I think… that is just what I need."


	24. Chapter 24

**THE INN AT BOWMANS HILL**

They needed to leave and go home. It was early Monday morning and checkout was 9am. They had one hour to pack and checkout but neither wanted to the let the other go long enough to do so.

"Jack, I need to tell you something."

He pulled her even closer, his fingers stroking her bare shoulder. "Your skin is so soft."

"Focus, love," she giggled.

"Sorry. What did you want to tell me?"

"On February 1st, I am going to be officially promoted to Sergeant. Which means there is a ceremony." She tried to make it sound inconsequential but instead it sounded like she was excited.

"Great, what time?"

"10am."

"We will be there."

"Jack, you and Hunter have school and it's not a big deal anyway." She sat up and started getting dressed.

"Beth, look at me." She stood, pulling her sweatshirt over her head and then her jeans came next. "Babe."

"Jack, you don't need to make a big deal out of this."

He got out of bed and went around to her side. "Beth, you are my wife now and Hunter's mom, and we are so very proud of you. Let us celebrate with you. You worked so hard."

"Jack, I don't want a party. I just want it to go by like any other day."

"Why?" He got dressed too as he waited for a response.

"Just because. If you want to be there, fine, but no party. I just want to keep it quiet. Promise me."

"If that's what you want, babe."

"It is."

"Ok. I wish you'd tell me why though."

Everything was packed and ready to go shortly after that. Elizabeth hadn't said another word through the process. He looked at the time. They still had twenty minutes before they needed to go.

He sat down on the loveseat by the fire and looked at her. "Elizabeth, come here." He patted the cushion next to him.

She sat down and sighed. "Jack, we need to go."

"We have time. I'm going to tell you what I think is going on and all you have to do is nod or shake your head, ok?" She nodded. "Ok, so, judging by how serious you look and the timing of how long it's taken you to get to this point of a promotion, my guess is that it has something to do with Trevor." She looked at him, shocked that he had figured it out so fast. "Wow, I'm good. Maybe I should be a detective."

"Jack."

"Sorry. Ok, so Trevor." She nodded. "You and he talked about doing it together? Partners?" She nodded. "But he was Lee's partner, right?" She nodded.

"The last conversation we had the night he died, he told me that he was proud of me and he thought Chief Gowan was going to choose me. Then, he was gone. I didn't have any interest in doing it anymore but Lee told me I should because Trevor would want me to."

"So you took your time but you wanted to do it for him." She nodded. "Now, you did it, finally after two years, and he's not here to celebrate with you so you don't want to celebrate at all."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't know I was going to meet you and I didn't know I would actually make Sergeant."

"Sweetheart. I love you so much." He put his arms around her and rubbed her back. "I am proud of you but I understand how you feel. If you don't want to celebrate, we won't. It will be just like any other day."

"Promise?"

"Except I will be at the ceremony. I just won't jump up and down and say, "That's my wife!" Elizabeth laughed. He stood up and took her hand, pulling her with him. "I'm telling you, I should either be a detective or a mind reader."

…..

As they drove to her parents house to switch cars, Elizabeth stared out the window. Jack was a bit concerned. He had expected the high of their honeymoon to last a lot longer than it had. So, knowing they weren't due to pick up Hunter and Bruce for a few more hours, they switched cars and then he took her home.

"Jack? Why are we here? Weren't we going to pick up Hunter?"

"We have time and personally, I need to make sure everything is ok between us before we add our son into the mix."

"Of course we are ok."

"You haven't spoken all the way home. I'm ok with that but knowing you, you miss Trevor and you feel guilty for missing him and for bringing him up." He nailed it again and her expression told him that. "Detective, right?"

She smiled as he got out of the car and walked around to her side, opening her door. He led her up to the front door, unlocked it, and then scooped her up. "What are you up to?"

He locked the door behind them and took her upstairs to their room. "So I was thinking," he began, moving his hands to the edge of her sweatshirt and lifting it up over her head. "Who am I kidding, not much thinking was involved." He picked her up and laid her down in the middle of the bed.

"Jack."

"Shh." He touched her lip briefly with his finger before kissing her back into the honeymoon haze they had been in all weekend.

A few moments later, they heard the front door open and little footsteps running up the stairs. "Hunter? Oh!" Elizabeth jumped out of bed and slipped into the closet to get dressed just before Hunter burst through their bedroom door.

"Mom! Dad! Where's Mom?"

Charlotte was now standing in the doorway. "Ok, new house rule," Jack started. "If any door is closed, especially this one," he pointed, "You knock, wait to be told to come in, and then come in. Got it?"

"Ok. Where's Mom?"

"She'll be out in a moment. Ok, now, what happened? I thought we were picking him up in a couple hours."

"He kept begging to come home so I brought him."

"I wish you would have called, Ma."

"Sorry, son."

Elizabeth stepped out of the closet and smiled. "Mama!"

Hunter ran to her, tackling her around the waist. "Hi, sweetie. I missed you."

"Why were you in the closet?"

"I…uh…well. No reason. Lets go get a snack."

"I just had breakfast."

"Ok, well, let's take Bruce for a walk."

"Ok!" Hunter ran out and Elizabeth stared at her husband who was sitting on the bed.

"We'll talk later?"

Charlotte sensed their tension. "I'll take Hunter and Bruce for a walk. You two talk."

"Thanks, Ma."

Elizabeth shut the door and sat next to him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Are we ok?" she wondered.

"We are newlyweds and if Hunter hadn't just come home, we'd be more than ok right now."

"That's not what I mean. I'm sorry about bringing up Trevor on our honeymoon. That wasn't fair to you. I want you to know that being sad about the past doesn't change anything. I am your wife and I love you very, very much. And that little boy is my son. Nothing will ever change those things."

"Beth, we need to be able to talk about anything, no matter the subject, no matter how hard it would be." She nodded. "Hey," he whispered. "I love you too so much, Elizabeth Thornton. More than I ever thought was possible."

He leaned toward her and kissed her gently, forcing himself not to lose control. "Jack, I think we should go to bed early tonight."

…..

The plan was to go to bed early but Hunter fought them every step and then Gowan called Elizabeth requesting she work the late shift.

"I don't want you to go, Mama," Hunter whined.

"Hunter, listen. Chief Gowan is my boss. I have to do what he says."

"Its not fair. You're my Mama. Doesn't he know?"

"He does know. He also knows that you have a Daddy that will be here with you when I'm not." She kissed both of his cheeks and stood up. "I love you. I will see you after school tomorrow, ok?"

"Be careful, Mama."

"I will, love. Now go to sleep, please."

"Yes, Mama."

…..

She sighed and headed in to take a shower. Jack was waiting on the bed. "Hey."

"Hey, I need to shower and get ready for work. Wanna keep me company?"

"Sure." He took off his shirt and followed her into the bathroom.

"I just meant be in the same room. We don't have time to get carried away."

"Sure we do. You don't have to leave for…"

"Thirty minutes. I need every one of those minutes."

"This is going to be hard. I think I might go back out there."

"Suit yourself." She turned the water on and looked at him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah."

"Can you pack me a snack? I think there is some hummus in the fridge and pita chips in the cupboard. Oh, and maybe some coffee?"

He kissed her deeply, making her wish she didn't have to leave him. "Sure thing."

….

Thirty one minutes later, they were standing by her vehicle. "Why is this so difficult?" she mumbled as he kissed her neck, just above her collar.

"Can't you just tell Gowan you need to stay home because your husband is going to go crazy without you?" He concentrated on her mouth, first toying with her top lip and then moving on to the bottom one.

"Babe, as much as I'd like to stay home, I need to go. The sooner I leave, the sooner I'll be back."

"But I'll be at work. I'm not going to see you until dinner tomorrow."

"You sound like Hunter. You got a bit of whine in your tone. The only difference is...he's five." She smiled and kissed him again before opening her door.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I love you. Have a good day at school."

"Be careful, Beth." She nodded and got in, driving off a moment later.

….

As she walked in the precinct, she heard, "Surprise!"

She stared straight at Lee. "Coulter, what is this about?"

"Well, Thornton. This is a little congratulations party for you."

"Lee, you know how I feel about this."

He stepped forward and kissed her cheek. "Beth, it's because you got married. Not your promotion."

"Oh. Ok, thank you, everyone." She accepted handshakes from everyone else before heading to her desk. "Are we actually going to get some work done around here?"

"Not you," Gowan told her.

"You asked me to come work, sir."

"I just wanted to get you here for this little celebration. Even I know what it's like to be a newlywed. In fact, my wedding present is an extra week off. Starting now."

"Sir, I appreciate that. More than you know. I've got Hunter's adoption hearing and…thank you."

"Ok, now go on home, Thornton," Gowan told her.

"But first, I have a gift for you," Lee told her, handing her a small black box.

"Lee."

"Beth, you mean a lot to me. Once Trevor passed I came to rely on you to help me through it, mostly because you understood. Now, knowing you're happy….It makes me happy too." She opened the box and smiled. "Its official now."

The silver name bar inside would replace the one she currently wore. "Sgt. E. Thornton."

"Its perfect, Lee. Thank you."

….

Twenty minutes later, she arrived home. She walked quietly up the stairs and into Hunter's room. He had kicked his blankets off so she covered him again, placing a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

She left his room and headed for her and Jack's room. He was quietly snoring, making her smile. She walked into the closet and unloaded her gun, opened her safe that was on the shelf and placed the gun inside, making sure to spin the lock.

A few moments later, she undressed and climbed into bed beside her husband.

"Hey," he whispered. "Why are you home?"

"Long story. Lets go to sleep."

"I have a better idea."

…..

Elizabeth woke up a couple hours later. The house was dark and still. She could feel Jack's warm breath on her bare shoulder as he held her. She soaked in his presence for a bit before getting up to find her PJs. Just in case Hunter decided to come in that morning, she wanted to be ready.

As she was pulling her tank top over her head, she heard her cat scratching at the door. Elizabeth opened the door. The black cat meowed as she ran in and jumped onto the foot of the bed.

"Hi girl. What are you doing awake?"

The tone of Snow's meow made it clear she wasn't thrilled with the change in their home. Elizabeth watched as the cat walked over Jack and began kneading her claws into his leg. Jack stirred but didn't wake up.

"Be nice, Snow." She picked up the cat and moved her to the chair in the corner. "This is his home now too. You can share me with the boys, can't you? Oh and Bruce too."

The cat did not look convinced.

Elizabeth crawled back into bed and became immediately wrapped up in Jack's strong arms. She loved it. Her house was a home and her heart was full.

Later that morning, Jack woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring. Out of habit, he rolled over and hit it into silence. Rolling back into the same position as before, he realized he wasn't alone. That made him smile. He pulled her close and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Elizabeth Thornton."

Without saying anything, Elizabeth smiled and pressed her back as close to his chest as she could, his arms wrapped tightly around her slender fit form.

"Hey, when'd you put clothes on?" Jack asked with a laugh. "I don't seem to remember you having them when we fell asleep."

"I woke up in the middle of the night and got dressed."

"Why?"

"Hunter."

"Ah. Well…" Jack looked over at the clock. "He won't be up for another hour at least."

"What are you thinking of, Thornton?" she teased as Jack got out of bed.

He walked over to their door, quietly locking it. "I'm thinking we're newlyweds, and I want to spend some time this morning making love to my gorgeous wife before I have to leave her all day."

Elizabeth giggled and reached out her hand, "Come here, love." She pulled him back down on the bed, ready to share their love.

5 minutes later…

*knock knock knock*

"Dad! You awake?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Jack groaned.

"Dad? I'm hungry!"

"Go downstairs, I'll be right there."

"Okay!"

Jack collapsed in frustration on the bed beside Elizabeth. "That was not how I wanted this to end."

"Me either." Elizabeth pulled him in close for a deep kiss.

"That doesn't help, honey," he grinned.

"I know, I just couldn't help it."

Jack looked at the door and back at his wife. "Maybe I can stay here a few more minutes." He began slowly kissing her.

"Dad! You coming?" Hunter yelled from the stairwell, making his parents sigh and laugh.

"Bed early tonight?" Jack asked.

"Oh, goodness yes!" She kissed him again, wishing they had just a half hour to themselves. "Where's a barn when you need one?" she sighed.

"A what? A barn?" Jack asked confused as he got dressed.

"What, oh. Nothing. It's something from a book."

"What kind of books are you reading?" He teased, then moved to dodge the pillow Elizabeth threw at his head.

"Nothing like that! It's a good wholesome story."

"About barns?" he smirked.

"About love and family! Now go feed our son."

"Yes, ma'am."

Hunter was so excited to see Elizabeth that morning. They enjoyed a nice breakfast of yogurt with granola and fruit as a family. Afterwards Elizabeth took Hunter upstairs to get dressed for the day, allowing Jack to do the same.

"He's all set," she said coming into their room. "He's downstairs looking at books right now."

"Great. I'm just about ready myself." Jack finished tying his tie. He looked so handsome in his brown dress pants and navy blue tie.

She wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, placing little kisses along his neck. "I'm going to miss you today."

"I'm going to miss you too. I can't believe I have to go back to work today."

"I know. And to think we thought it would be no big deal to get married and go back to work a couple days later."

"Yeah, silly us." He turned to kiss her.

"Yes. Very silly." She returned his kiss with one of her own.

When it was time she walked them to the door and waved as they drove off. Turning back inside she looked around the now empty house and sighed.

"So… now what do I do?"

Elizabeth was never one for sitting still. Instead she cleaned the kitchen, did the laundry and tidied up everything that sat still. The house was pretty clean to begin with so she soon found herself sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels.

"Oh yum, that looks good!" She settled on a show on Hallmark. Looked like some sort of morning talk show. They were in the middle of a segment where a guest was cooking pan fried chicken thighs over red rice. It looked amazing. The guest went on to talk about all the different meals she'd made for her family and how even with their busy schedules they always found time to sit at the table and take some time as a family. Elizabeth loved that idea. As Hunter got older, a tradition like that would be very important. She just wished she could cook like that or even close.

"That's it!" she said excited. "I'll teach myself how to cook. I'm Elizabeth Thatch… I mean, Thornton. How hard can it be?"

…..

Tom pulled into his brother and sister-in-laws driveway just after lunch. He'd wasted no time getting some of the best pictures from the wedding and reception printed and was excited to drop them off for them.

He stopped just outside the door when his phone beeped. Pulling it out he smiled.

 _Julie: It's my day off and I'm bored. How are you?"_

 _Tom: I'm good. Just dropping some stuff off with Elizabeth. Any plans?_

He put the phone back in his pocket and went to knock. Hearing nothing, he knocked again. He listened for any sign of someone being home. That's when he heard it. The incessant beeping of a fire detector. Panic set in. He felt the door for heat and ran in.

"Elizabeth?" he yelled out. "Elizabeth?" The house seemed fine, just some smoke coming from the kitchen.

"In here. Stupid alarm!"

Tom placed the photos on the coffee table and headed towards the kitchen.

"Um, Elizabeth… what are you doing?" She was standing on under the alarm poking it hard with handle end of the broom.

"It won't stop yelling at me!"

He walked over and gently nudged her aside. Standing a few inches taller he reached up and turned it off.

"There."

"You're a lifesaver."

"Sure," he laughed. "What were you doing?"

"Cooking. Or trying to anyway. As you can see, I'm not that great at it."

"Don't worry about it. Jack and I grew up with our mom's cooking. She's good now, but most of growing up, she was down right horrible."

"Good to know!" she laughed. "What are you up to?"

"I brought over your wedding pictures."

"Already? Wow! I can't wait to see them! I'll have to wait until Jack gets home though."

"Yeah I figured." He walked over to the stove and lifted the lid off the pan. "What was this?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough. Maybe start yourself out slow. Like with spaghetti."

"Very… funny... " She couldn't help but grin though.

Tom grabbed his phone as it beeped again. He couldn't help but smile that it was Julie. They'd only just met at the wedding. There was no denying they had a connection though.

"Hey Elizabeth, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She dumped the pans contents into the garbage and placed the pan in the sink.

"Julie seems nice."

"She is." She waited for Tom to continue but he said nothing. "You know that wasn't a question right?"

"Yeah. Well I guess I was wondering if you'd mind me asking her out for coffee. As friends."

"Is that what you're looking for? A friend?"

"Yeah. I can't say anything else yet. I don't really know her. We sort of hit off at the wedding and have talked some. I just don't want to overstep."

"Julie's great. Relationship wise she's picked a lot of losers if you ask me. But she's wonderful. If you want to get to know her, I won't stop you. Just… don't hurt her."

"I promise I won't intentionally. See it looks like I'll be staying in town for a little while. Figured it wouldn't hurt to make some new friends." That was all he was looking for. However, if this friendship with Julie turn into something more, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be disappointed.

"Well, go for it! You have my blessing. Not that you need it, but thanks for asking."

"Of course!"

 **JACK AT WORK**

The period was just about over. His seniors were in the middle of their unit on the Great Depression. Today's lecture was centered around the work of an American documentary photographer and photojournalist, Dorothea Lange. Jack loved every opportunity he had to mix his love for photography and history.

"Now, your assignment for next class is to read pages 196 to 218 and write an essay discussing your thoughts of the struggles of the American people during this time. I want you to study the faces of the men, women and children like these here that Dorothea Lange captures so vividly. How do their stories affect yours? Any questions? Yes, Elijah."

"Is it true you went off last weekend and married that hot cop?" The whole class laughed.

"Do you speak like that to everyone Elijah, or just me?" Jack chuckled. "To answer your question, yes I did get married over the weekend." The class clapped and cheered for their favorite teacher. "Thank you, thank you. Now let's settle back down for a minute here. Elijah, let's take a minute to discuss that question of yours." Jack walked around to sit on the corner of his desk. "You're dating a young lady from the basketball team right? Cassie?"

"Yeah…" the kid wasn't sure where his teacher was going with this but decided to play along.

"Now say some freshman guy comes up to you and says "Hey, your girlfriend's hot." What would you do?"

"I'd pummel the guy."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't want people talking about Cass like… oh." The class laughed again, understanding Jack's point.

"Exactly." The bell rang and the students began grabbing their stuff. "Remember your assignment for Thursday and as always, gentleman, treat all women with respect. Whether you are talking to them or about them. Have a great day."

"Bye, Mr. Thornton," one student said.

"Congratulations, Mr. Thornton," said another.

"Thank you, everyone."

Jack's friend and assistant hockey coach, Jesse Flynn stood just outside the door grinning. Once the room was empty he walked in.

"So when'd you start teaching etiquette classes instead of history?" he teased.

"Since today when a student referred to my wife as "that hot cop"."

"Well, he wasn't wrong," Jesse teased.

"I know that, but I don't need a kid in one of my classes telling me that."

"Fair enough. So you coming back to practice today?"

"Yup. Elizabeth said she'd pick up Hunter from school and I'll see them for dinner."

"Nice. Team's looking good. We should run some more offense drills before the game Friday though."

"Good idea." Jack picked up a stack of papers from a chair and placed them on his desk. Picking up a picture of his family off his desk he sighed. It was a picture from Christmas when he proposed. Elizabeth's smile radiated off the page.

"Missing your new bride?" Jesse asked. "I can't believe you came back so soon."

"Had to work." Jack sighed, but suddenly he had an idea. "Hey Jess, any chance you can take my last period study hall today?"

"Sure. I don't have a math class to teach that period. If you want I'll take it Thursday too."

"Awesome! After my next class, I'm going to run to see Elizabeth before practice."

…..

Thankfully for Jack, his next class flew by. He okay'd the switch with his principal and hurried home. It wasn't until he pulled into the drive that he realized he hadn't called Elizabeth to let her know. Luckily her car was in the driveway, and no one else's.

He hurried inside.

"Beth?"

"Jack! I'm upstairs!" He took the stairs as fast as he could, meeting her down the hall. "What are you doing…" He interrupted her with kiss. "... home?"

"Jesse's taking my study hall today. I'll head back in for practice in a couple hours."

"Couple hours?"

"Yup." With his hands on her waist he gently pushed her towards their room, kissing her like crazy. "How was your day?" He asked in between kisses.

"Good. I tried to cook."

"Is that what that burnt smell is?"

"Watch it, husband," she grinned.

They reached their room, still completely wrapped up in each other.

"Oh, and I locked the door downstairs."

"Perfect."


	25. Chapter 25

**Saturday evening**

"Mom?"

"Yeah, buddy."

"So, I'll really be yours?"

Elizabeth set the cut up apple in front of Hunter at the island and smiled. "You're mine now but in the eyes of the law, yes, you will officially be my son on Monday."

"No one can take me away?"

"Nope. Never."

"Good." He took a bite of an apple slice and grinned. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Hunter." She kissed his soft curls and gave him a quick hug.

"Can I have a brother?"

Elizabeth almost choked on the tea she was drinking. "Some day, yes. Not for awhile though."

"Why?"

"Because there are lots of things we need to think about before having a baby."

"Like what?"

"Grown up stuff."

"Oh."

Elizabeth chuckled and finished cleaning the kitchen. She and Jack hadn't talked specifics but she had just become Sargent and if she got pregnant right away, she would be stuck at a desk instead of doing the job of the Sargent. It was definitely something they needed to chat about. Once they actually got some time alone.

"Ok, bud, time for your bath," Jack told him as he walked down the stairs.

"I'm clean!"

"Good one. You just played hockey for hours. Even boys like you get smelly and dirty after that."

"Come on, Dad."

"You come on, son." Elizabeth took the apple slices on his plate away.

"Hey."

"Upstairs, Hunter James. You can finish the apples after your bath."

"Fine." He pouted.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"I mean, yes ma'am."

"Thank you. Now scoot."

Elizabeth smiled at Jack. "That was good teamwork, I think."

"Agreed. Not sure what got into him tonight."

"Well, this whole thing is new for him too. He is testing to see what he can get away with. He just asked me if he would really be mine after Monday and that no one can take him away from us. Then after I assured him of that, he asked for a brother."

"Hmm. What did you say?" He stepped closer, backing her up against the counter.

"I said yes, he would really be mine."

"I meant about the little brother part."

"Oh, I told him yes but not for a while."

"How long were you thinking?" He leaned down and kissed her neck, giving her goosebumps.

"We need to talk about that when we have some time."

"We have time now."

"No, because the moment we start talking or doing something else, we get…"

"Mama!"

"Interrupted." She sighed and kissed his cheek. "Coming, Hunter." She walked away and he thought about that. It was something that they needed to make sure they were on the same page about.

After the adoption hearing and Elizabeth's ceremony, he would make sure that they sent Hunter to his parents or hers and took some time just for them.

…..

Jack waited for Elizabeth to come to bed. She was downstairs reading by the fire last he knew. She seemed a little off and he wanted to talk to her but she seemed to want to be alone.

After an hour of waiting, he put on his sweats and headed downstairs.

"Beth?"

She had fallen asleep reading with the cat right next to her. He hated to move her but he had gotten used to sleeping next to someone again. "Beth, honey."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Jack?"

"Why don't you come to bed?"

"Why don't you stay here with me?" She moved over and waited. She did look pretty comfortable so he scooted the cat away and laid down next to her.

"Beth, are we ok?"

"Of course. Why?"

"You just seem off tonight."

"I'm ok. I'm just working through a lot too. A lot of changes in a short amount of time can be overwhelming." She looked at his face and saw a bit of panic and uncertainty. "Everything is ok, love. I promise."

"I don't want you to be overwhelmed. What is overwhelming you?"

"Maybe that was the wrong word. I'm just adjusting. Are you saying that everything is perfect on your end?"

"Maybe not perfect."

"One thing I know for sure, I miss you, Jack. Having a new marriage and balancing that with a five year old is a lot."

"It is. After the adoption and your ceremony, your parents are going to take Hunter for a weekend. And I think that we should do that twice a month, alternating grandparents."

"That would be great."

"Are you sure you don't want to go upstairs?" he smirked. "There's a nice, big bed up there waiting for us." He kissed her neck slowly, fully distracting her.

"Upstairs, yes."

…..

Finally, the day they'd been waiting for arrived. Adoption day! Even though it was a school day, Jack and Hunter took the day off. For Elizabeth, she couldn't think of a better way to spend her last day of her vacation.

The family had the house to themselves that morning. Everyone was planning on meeting them at the courthouse. Hunter would have a full room of grandparents, uncles and aunts and cousins standing with him today. For now, the family of three sat at the breakfast table, each with a stack of pancakes in front of them.

"What if they changed their mind at the last second?" Hunter asked.

"No one's changed their minds." Jack smiled. "We go in, listen to the judge and you come out with the last name Thornton."

"Forever?"

"Forever!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Alright! Let's hurry!" Hunter stuffed the last of his pancake in his mouth and ran upstairs.

"We don't have to be there for a couple more hours!" Elizabeth laughed. "Well, he's excited."

"So am I." Jack pulled Elizabeth down onto his lap as she cleared the table. "I'm the luckiest man alive."

"Oh really?" she teased. "How do you figure that?" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in for a soft, long kiss, both enjoying the stolen moment alone.

"I know I am because I have you and that boy upstairs. We're a family. I can't ask for more than that."

"Knock knock!" Rosie sang as she entered their home.

"Except maybe more privacy…." Jack groaned. "Morning Rosie. Forget where you live?"

"You're such a joker. Of course I didn't forget anything! I'm just popping over to say good luck today!" As an honorary member of the Thornton clan, Rosie took the day off to attend the ceremony and help with the party afterward. "Also, the cake Hunter requested is ready and looks great!"

"Thank you Rosie." Elizabeth stood up and moved off of Jack's lap. "I wanted to make one for him, but I'm still learning."

"I don't mind at all! Besides, this day is about the three of you, I'm happy to help."

Hunter thundered down the stairs in his dress pants and shirt, a cute little tie in his hand. "Dad, what do I do with this?"

"You wear it." Jack teased.

"How?"

"Come here and I'll show you." He ran over and handed the tie to Jack.

"Aunt Rosie, did Dad tell you I got to pick out my tie for today? We even bought matching ones for Dad, Grandpa and Pop!"

"I hadn't heard, that's wonderful! What tie did you pick out?" Hunter showed off his new black and yellow tie. "Oh my!"

"It's Batman colors!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Well I see that, yes!" she giggled. "Jack I can't wait to see your father in his."

"The man's not one for ties, or color for that matter, but for Hunter he said he'd wear it proudly." Jack finished tying the tie and patted his son on the back. "You're all set."

Hunter ran over to Elizabeth, "How do I look, Mom?"

She hugged her little man tight. "You look just as handsome as your father! I love you, sweetie! Try to stay away from Bruce and Snowy though."

"Why?"

"Because your nice dress pants will look like fur by the time we leave if you go sit and play with them."

"Oh, I'll be careful!"

"Thank you." She smiled as he ran back up to his room.

Rosie loved watching this family. She felt herself wanting one of her own more and more each day. Things between her and Lee had been going well. Very well in fact. They both knew how important this time was for Jack and Elizabeth, so it made sense that Lee would want to wait a bit to propose. She just hoped he wouldn't wait too long. He'd dropped a few hints along the way, making her feel like it wasn't a ridiculous notion to think that he would want to ask her. Patience, she kept telling herself. Patience.

…..

While Hunter played Legos in his room, Jack and Elizabeth got dressed for the day. Jack in his matching outfit to Hunter's and Elizabeth in a brand new dress she had bought for the occasion.

"Love, can you zip up my dress?"

Jack turned around and his jaw dropped. Elizabeth looked stunning in her navy pleated flared dress. It held her every curve and fell just above her knees.

"Jack? Honey, did you hear me?"

"I heard, I just got distracted." She bit her bottom lip, happy he liked what she had picked. Jack crossed the room, gently turning her so he could finish with the zipper. "You know, I think I like helping you unzip more."

She laughed. "Maybe later, love."

"Maybe?" He teased.

Kissing his lips, she whispered, "Definitely."

A few moments later they pulled apart. It was almost time to leave.

"Before we leave, I have something for you." Jack walked over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a small black box.

"Jack, you didn't have to get me something."

"I know that, but I wanted to. Today's a big day, Beth. I wanted you to have something to remember it by. Something you could look back on and smile."

"Something other than my handsome husband and son?"

"Yeah, something other than that," he laughed. "Here, open it."

She took the velvet box from his hands, gasping when she saw what was inside. It was a necklace with a beautiful tree shaped charm on it, fixed to the tree was one little stone.

"That's Hunter's birthstone. There's plenty of room for us to add the birthstones for our other children. If we have any," he smiled.

"I love it Jack. So much! And you're right, there's plenty of room for our other children." Placing her hand on his neck, she moved in close for a kiss. She loved this man so much. She couldn't imagine a better partner for life. "Please don't let what I said the other night about children scare you. I want more children with you, I promise!"

"I know. I just don't want you to feel rushed. We just got married, we have Hunter. When we're ready, we're ready. I'm just happy I have you in my life."

"Oh Jack, you're so sweet."

"Na, I'm just good at pretending," he grinned.

"Mom! Dad! You ready yet? Or are you still kissing?"

They both laughed. "Be right out, Hunter!"

"We don't kiss that much in front of him, do we?" Elizabeth blushed.

"I don't think so. But he's a kid, and a boy. Any kissing would be too much."

"Good point."

"Come on, Beth, time to adopt our son!" Elizabeth squealed and followed him out the door.

…..

"What's taking so long?" Hunter sighed as they waited in the lobby of the courthouse. It was a half hour past their scheduled time.

"Don't worry, Hunter. Sometimes whatever is happening in the court takes longer than they expect. It throws the whole day out of whack," Faith answered. She had come to make sure everything went as planned. She loved watching the kids she'd worked with get loving, permanent homes. It made up for the days where everything seemed to go wrong. "I'll go see what I can find out."

Hunter turned to William, "Do you ever run late in your courtroom, Grandpa?"

"More than I'd like to admit, yes." He laughed. "Elizabeth, which judge are we seeing?"

"Judge Yost."

"That explains it. He's always running late!"

"Not true!" A tall man with grey hair and a nice smile approached. "I'm never late. Everyone else is just early."

William laughed and extended his hand. "Good to see you, Ned."

"You too. I thought I heard your voice and thought I'd come say hi. What brings you all here today?"

"I'm getting adopted!" Hunter smiled. "These are my parents, grandparents, uncles and aunts, cousins, oh and Lee."

"Hi, I'm Lee." Lee smiled, shaking the judges hand.

"Good to meet you all. Is this the Thornton adoption?"

"Yes sir, I'm Jack Thornton and this is my wife Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, hi! I've heard about you and your new family from your dad. I just didn't remember the name. Sorry we're running late. There's a case holding up courtroom 6. I'm heading to see if they can fit us into another. "

"That would be great, Your Honor, as you can see our son's a little impatient." They looked over at Hunter sitting in his seat, both legs bouncing.

"I can see that! I'll be with you all soon!"

While they waited, Tom took a few photos of the family. Social and family situations tended to make him uncomfortable. He felt much better with a camera in his hands. He tried to nonchalantly take a few photos of Julie when she wasn't looking. He couldn't help it. He was mesmerized by her. The third one however, the camera flashed and she noticed.

"Tom Thornton, are you taking pictures of me?" she flirted.

"Maybe," He grinned. The same grin that Elizabeth loved on Jack. "They look pretty happy over there, huh?" he asked gesturing to his brother and sister-in-law.

"They do. Kind of makes me want that."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, a lot. Someday." She smiled and walked back over to her dad and mom. She wasn't intending to drop a hint to Tom. Last thing she wanted was to push him. but she did like what she knew of him. She also knew he was a tumbleweed. Here one day and gone the next. Time would tell.

Just then Faith rushed over. "They're ready for us!"

"It's time?" Hunter jumped up.

"It's time bud, its time."

The whole group followed Faith down the hall towards courtroom 9. She opened the large solid wood doors and ushered the family inside.

"Welcome, everyone," the judge smiled. "If you'd all take a seat we can begin. Would the parents and child come up front, please?"

Tom moved around the room, capturing the whole event.

"I met you all out in the lobby but lets do this again for the record. I'm Judge Yost." He shuffled through the papers in front of him before beginning. "Let me start by saying I love these kinds of cases. It means something that was once broken, is being made new." The whole room, including Hunter nodded. "In my opinion, there is nothing more powerful in this world than love and family."

Elizabeth took in a sharp breath. She could already feel herself losing control of her emotions. She stood there in front of the judge with Jack, Hunter in between them.

"So let's see. Jack and Elizabeth Thornton, do you understand what signing this adoption form entails?"

"We do," they both said.

"It means that you are promising to take care and responsibility for Hunter as your own legal child. Providing for his health, welfare, and educational needs."

"Yes, sir." Jack said, squeezing Hunter's shoulder.

"Wonderful. Now, Hunter, do you know what this all means?"

"Yup!" he grinned.

"Boy, you're easy!" they all laughed. "Hunter, from what I can see, you've found yourself two wonderful people to call your parents. You have chosen them and they, you. I know you haven't had it easy, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm happy to sit before you today and tell you that your future is bright."

"This is really happening!" Elizabeth whispered to Jack, who nodded. The biggest smile stretched across his face.

"Now, let's make this official!" The judge spoke. "I am happy to say that on this day, Jack and Elizabeth Thornton have officially adopted Hunter James."

The judge signed the order, confirming the adoptions and the whole room cheered and clapped.

Jack picked up Hunter, giving him the biggest bear hug. "I love you, son! So much!"

"I love you too, Dad!"

Elizabeth jumped in and hugged them both. "My two handsome men," she smiled. "I'm so blessed." She kissed both their cheeks and held them tight.

"Alright guys," Tom called out gaining everyone's attention. "Let's have the first official Thornton family picture!"

They took so many photos with every family member combination they could think of.

As they were leaving the courthouse, Lee thought he saw a familiar face off to the side. When he looked again, the figure was gone.

"Lee, lets go." Rosie said tugging on his arm. "I told Elizabeth I would help with the party."

"I know, just wait a second. I thought I saw someone."

"Who?"

"Someone who's trouble…"

"Lee, what do you mean?"

He looked around again, seeing that they were alone. "Remember how I said some guy was at Hunter's mom's court hearing. Seemed to know her well?"

"Yes…"

"His name is Nate Tolliver. He's Hunter's biological father."

Rosie gasped. "And he's here?"

"I thought so. I don't see him now though."

"If I hurry I can catch a ride over with Charlotte and Tom. You go look around."

"Thanks, hon. I just need to make sure."

Before Lee could see him, Nate slipped out the back, rejoining his friend in the car. He climbed in and sighed.

"Did you see him? Your boy?" the friend asked.

"Yeah. He was here. Got adopted just like Jamie said." He looked back at the courthouse just as Lee came out the door. "Let's get out of here. That guy was with them. Pretty sure he's a cop." With that they left.

Lee walked back inside and called Rosie, letting her know he didn't see anything else. He figured he must have imagined it.

….

The Thornton's home was filled with family and friends wanting to celebrate Hunter Thornton. Elizabeth was very thankful for the open layout of their home. It made fitting so many people into the space so much easier.

While Jack and Elizabeth talked with Jesse and Mike, Hunter ran over with his cousins.

"Mom, Dad, why does Bruce have to stay in his cage?"

"Hunter, he's sneaked so much food already I shouldn't have to feed him for a week." Jack laughed. "Too much people food can be bad for him."

"But he's lonely!" Hunter whined.

"After the party we can take him for a nice long walk. I'm sure he'll forgive us." Elizabeth said, trying to soothe the situation.

"I hope so," he sighed, and ran off with his cousins again. Elizabeth watched him disappear into the crowd in his hockey jersey, the one with the name Thornton on the back. The one Jack had given him at Christmas to tell him the adoption would one day be final. He'd changed into it as soon as they got home from the courthouse. He was a proud Thornton now.

The doorbell rang and Elizabeth slipped away from Jack and his friends to answer it.

Jesse watched Jack as his eyes followed his wife to the door. He couldn't have been happier for his friend. "You're a lucky man Jack."

"Very!" Jack grinned.

Elizabeth opened the door. "Abigail! I'm so glad you made it!"

"Of course I came! Couldn't miss celebrating something like this. Besides I wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't talked much since the wedding."

"I know, life has just been so crazy. Good crazy though."

"You adjusting from going from single to full time wife and mother okay?"

Elizabeth laughed. "To be honest, I have no idea how well I'm doing there. They both seem happy though.."

"I'd say you're doing well then!" Abigail laughed.

Elizabeth looked past her friend. "No Bill?"

"Not today. He's working. Things are good though."

"Great!"

"Miss Abigail!" Hunter ran over. "I'm a real Thornton now!" He spun around to show off his name on the jersey.

"I heard! Congratulations!"

"Come on, Abigail," Elizabeth said taking her coat. "Let me introduce you to everyone."

Rosie and Lee spent a lot of time talking with Charlotte and Tom and catching up with Tom and Julie as well. Rosie didn't buy the whole "just friends" act but decided to play along nevertheless. When they were finally alone, Rosie asked Lee about what happened at the courthouse.

"Did you tell them?"

"Tell who what?"

"Jack and Elizabeth about what you saw at the courthouse!"

"Oh that. No."

"Why not? Shouldn't they know?"

"Rosie I only thought I saw something. Why worry them over something I can't even verify?"

"What if you weren't just seeing things and he was there?"

Lee thought about it for a moment. He glanced over at Elizabeth. He'd never seen her so happy. "I'll tell them. Just not today. Today I want her to stay that happy."

Now it was Rosie's turn to take a look. She saw Jack wrap his arm lovingly around Elizabeth and then kiss her temple. Both looked so madly in love and content as they watched their son. Their son. He was finally theirs.

"You're right Lee. Let's give them today."

….

"That was one crazy day. I could sleep for a week." Jack walked over and plopped on their bed.

Elizabeth raised her hand and softly stroked Jack's back as he continued to lay face down on the bed. "It was a good day, though. Don't you think?"

He picked his head up. "It was. One of the best." He rolled over and pulled her down into his arms. "You know I just checked on Hunter. Both he and the pup are sound asleep."

"Oh really?" she flirted. "What do you have in mind?"

"A little up close and personal time with my wife." He rolled over on top of her, kissing her neck. She could have easily forgotten her name in the daze he'd placed her in.

"I thought you were tired?" she giggled as he jumped over the bed and locked their door.

"Call it a second wind."


	26. Chapter 26

**FEBRUARY 1** **ST**

Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom, staring at herself in her uniform. She had finally made it from Patrol Officer to Sergeant. It was something she'd wanted so much when Trevor and she were planning it together, planning their partnership, planning their future.

Now, it didn't feel the same. She wanted it, or she wouldn't have accepted it. Now though, she had a new husband and a wonderful little boy to think about. She knew that with the job came new responsibilities and subsequently the possibility of more danger. That knowledge was much scarier than when she wasn't a wife or mother.

"Mama!" Hunter yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"Yes, baby." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and squatted in front of Hunter.

"Bruce is walked. Dad says we need to go or we will be late."

"Thank you."

Hunter cocked his head to the side and stared at her for a moment. "Are you sad?"

"A bit. I'll be ok, though. Let's go."

"Why are you sad? Isn't it good you got a…pre…motem?"

"A promotion," she gently corrected with a smile. "Yes, it's good."

"It means you did a good job, right?" He grabbed her hand and they walked down the stairs.

"Yep."

"Then I'm proud of you, Mom."

"So am I," Jack told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. Both of you."

Hunter walked out the door. "I'm going to the car," he told them.

Jack looked at her. "Just like any other day, right?"

"Yeah."

Except it wasn't.

….

"Elizabeth Thatcher has dreamed of this promotion for about three years now," Gowan began. "She has worked hard as a Patrol officer, doing more than expected of her for as long as I've had the privilege of knowing her. In 2015, she won the Humanitarian award and in 2016, she won the Commendation for Bravery. She takes her job seriously and proceeds carefully into any situation. Most recently, her bravery and strength while apprehending a wanted drug trafficking ring showed that Elizabeth Thatcher, now Elizabeth Thornton, is the right person for the job as Sergeant in the Philadelphia Police Department." Chief Gowan walked out from behind the podium and stood in front of Elizabeth. "Congratulations, Sergeant Thornton. This is well deserved. I'm proud and honored to be your chief."

He pinned her badge below her name plate. "Trevor would be proud," he whispered. "Raise your right hand and repeat after me."

"I do solemnly swear that I will support the Constitution of the United States, and the Constitution of the State of Pennsylvania and faithfully discharge all of my duties of my position here at the Philadelphia Police Department to the best of my ability. So help me God."

Jack held Hunter on his lap, watching Elizabeth repeat her oath. He could see her strength wavering a bit but she held her composure, standing tall and proud.

"She did it, Dad," Hunter whispered.

Jack could see the pride in Hunter's eyes. "Yes, she did, son."

When everyone in the room clapped, Hunter pumped his fist and yelled, "Yay, Mom!"

Jack bit his tongue to not make a peep. Elizabeth looked at them and gave them a smile. Jack was relieved she wasn't mad. Then she looked at the seats next to him and saw her parents and his. She raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged. "Love you," he whispered.

A few moments later, she walked off the stage and over to them. "Hi, Mom!" Hunter stood on a chair and wrapped his arms around her neck. She couldn't help but hug him back and fight back her tears. He kissed her cheek and let go.

"Thank you, sweetie." She kissed his forehead and then turned to Jack. "Just another day?" She nodded at their parents.

"I…I have no excuse. I know you don't want to hear it but I'm so very proud of you. I couldn't tell them not to come."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered. "Thank you for being here."

"This is where I belong, babe. Right by your side."

The group decided to go to Abby's for a quick lunch before Hunter and Jack needed to be back to school.

"Oh! What's the occasion?" Abigail asked as they walked in.

"Mama's a Sergeant!" Hunter told her.

"She is?" Abigail winked at Elizabeth. "Well I guess her lunch is free then!"

"Abigail you don't need to do that." Abigail walked up and hugged her which brought the tears.

"Oh, dear. This is tough, isn't it?" Abigail led her further away from the group. Elizabeth nodded and wiped her cheeks. "Its another part of saying goodbye."

"I thought I would be ok once I moved….I thought everything was ok now."

"It is, sweetie. I still get upset when I smell cologne that Noah used to wear or I see someone that looks like him. It doesn't mean you aren't happy or that you love your husband or son any less. It just means he still has a piece of your heart. It will just take time to recover."

Jack walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Babe, this is all my fault. You told me that you didn't want to make a big deal. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I'll be fine. I do think we need to eat so I can get to work and you and Hunter to school." She kissed his lips and walked over to the table where everyone was seated.

Within an hour, everyone was headed to where they needed to be with promises that Hunter would be staying at Grandpa William and Grandma Grace's for Friday and Saturday night.

Just before it was time for Elizabeth to leave for home, Jack texted.

"Picking up Chinese for dinner. Anything special you want?"

"Surprise me. Can you get me some Mint Chocolate chip ice cream? A big container please!"

"You got it. TTYS"

"Love u."

"Love u 2"

Knowing it would be a good hour before her boys were home, she went home and took a Jacuzzi bath. She lit candles, used vanilla bubble bath, and put on The Piano Guys to relax herself.

She must have fallen asleep though because the next thing she knew, Jack was next to her. "Beth?"

"Hmm?"

"Beth, honey. It's time for dinner."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Dinner?"

"Yeah. I got Chinese, remember?"

"Oh, right. I'll be right down." She sighed and gave herself a few moments to wake up before attempting to get out of the tub.

About ten minutes later, she had thrown on her yoga pants and PPD t-shirt and headed downstairs.

"Mama! I'm hungry!" He climbed up on a stool by the bar and reached for her.

She picked him up and hugged him tight. "I love you, Hunter."

"Love you too."

"Ok, let's eat."

"Can we watch a movie while we eat?"

"No, dinner first, then movie, bud."

She put him down by the table and took both his and Jack's hands to say the blessing.

….

In the middle of the movie, Hunter fell asleep next to Bruce on the couch so Elizabeth got up and made herself a sundae.

She scooped three scoops of ice cream into a bowl, added hot fudge, whipped cream, and a cherry, and then for extra yumminess, she added sprinkles.

"You ok?" Elizabeth jumped when she heard Jack's voice.

"Just fine. Needed some ice cream." She strategically moved her spoon in her dish, getting a little of everything and put it in her mouth, shutting her eyes. "So good."

He moved closer, slipping his fingers around her small waist, under her t-shirt. "Can I have a taste?" She moved forward and kissed him deeply.

"How's that?"

"Good…but I meant from your bowl."

"Oh, ok, but you see, this is mine. There's plenty if you want to make your own."

"Not going to share?"

He tickled the soft skin on her back with his fingertips, moving up and down her spine.

"Nope." She put another spoonful in her mouth and moaned.

"Please, Beth?" He moved his lips to her neck, below her ear. "You smell so good."

"Thank you. Still not sharing." She kissed his cheek and stepped away. "Valiant effort though."

"Mama!"

"In the kitchen, love." She winked at Jack as he prepared his own sundae next to her.

"Ooh! Can I have ice cream?"

"Ask your father, I'm headed to bed."

"Night, Mama."

"Night." She kissed his hair and walked past Jack on her way to the stairs, making sure he knew she wanted him to join her.

"Dad?"

"Huh?" Jack watched her climb the stairs before turning his attention to his bowl.

"Can I have ice cream?"

"Sure, bud." He gave him the bowl he had prepared for himself. "Then it's bed time."

"But it's 7 o'clock! My bed time isn't until 8."

"Sometimes it's good to get extra rest."

"Aw, man."

….

Elizabeth sat against the headboard, reading her book when he walked in. "Hunter in bed?"

"Yeah, but he's not asleep. I guess giving him ice cream before bed wasn't a good plan." Jack locked the door and removed his tie and then his shirt. "Did your ice cream help?"

"Help what?"

"It just seemed like you were drowning your sorrows in mint chocolate chip and sprinkles."

"Don't forget the cherry."

"Beth."

"I'm ok. It's been an emotional day. I could really use a distraction though."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked and sat down next to her.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you qualify."

"I can try." He kissed her softly, slipping his hands under the edge of her tank top.

"You don't have to try," she whispered before claiming his warm lips with her own.

…

The end of the school day couldn't come fast enough for Jack that Friday. Hunter was set to go to Elizabeth's parents after school, giving Jack and Elizabeth the time they were craving with each other.

The stack of papers on his desk was nearly completed when a knock came on his classroom door.

"Lee, good to see you."

"You too. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, just give me a second. Trying to get all my grading done before the weekend."

"That's right! You and Beth are getting some alone time this weekend." Lee smiled as he took a seat in the front row of Jack's classroom.

"Yeah. She talked to you about it?" Jack chuckled.

"She did, yeah. She didn't say a lot, just that she's really looking forward to it."

"That makes two of us. I'll tell you what, being newlyweds and parenting a 5 year old is… well, different."

"I can only imagine." Lee looked around the desk he was sitting in. "Wow, this may be the first time I've sat in the front of a classroom."

"You were a back of the room kind of guy?"

"All the way!" They laughed.

Jack put the final paper on the completed stack and looked over at Lee, noticing he was starting to get nervous. "You alright, Lee?"

Lee nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"It's about Rosie and me."

"I figured," Jack smiled.

"Yeah… See, I always thought that when I got to this point in a relationship, that I could ask my girlfriend's father for his blessing. Some may call it old fashioned but its how I was raised. I know she still looks to you like a brother and really, you're the only family she has left. So I guess what I'm asking is…. would you mind if I asked her to…. marry me?"

Jack smiled. "You think you can handle a life with Rosie?"

"It will be an adventure," Lee laughed. "I love her, Jack. She's amazing."

"I know. You're a good man, Lee. You have my blessing!"

"Really? Thanks! Can you keep this between us? I mean, you can talk to Beth. She already knows I've been thinking about it."

"Oh, you two talked?"

"No, but I know she knows. She's scary good at figuring that stuff out."

Jack laughed, "Sounds good. When will you ask her?"

"That I still need to figure out. It will be a proposal fit for Rosie, though."

Jack glanced down at the picture of his family on his desk, focusing mostly on Elizabeth's radiant smile. He knew she loved him, but sometimes his insecurities overtook his mind. He knew all about the pain she'd gone through in the past. She could feel that and love him. Right? His pensive look did not go unnoticed.

"How are you doing, Jack? I know the promotion ceremony was hard on Beth. You too, having to navigate how she was feeling."

Jack leaned back in his seat. "I'm so proud of her. She worked very hard for it. I just felt bad that such an achievement had to be tainted with sadness, but I understand it."

Elizabeth had shared with Lee that she was concerned how her emotions were affecting Jack.

"She's never been happier than she has been with you, Jack. Trust me."

"I hope so. I love her so much. Things feel… different this time. I loved Rosie's sister, but what I feel for Elizabeth is…"

"More?"

"Yes. I can't explain it."

"Neither can she," Lee laughed. "Well, I should go. I promised Rosie to help her students with the sets for the play."

"Another reason I'm thankful she has you now," Jack laughed. "That used to be my job."

"Want it back? She's so darn picky!" Lee rolled his eyes as he laughed.

"Nope, you want her, you got her!"

Lee soon left, leaving Jack with his thoughts. It was now very important to him to plan a weekend she wouldn't forget. It was important to him that she feel at peace with their relationship.

….

Elizabeth arrived home first. Her parents had come by earlier to pick up Hunter's things and Bruce. They'd pick Hunter up from the school, giving her plenty of time to put her plan into action. She pulled out the recipe she got from Rosie and placed it on the counter, sorting out the ingredients she needed.

"I can do this… it's just a simple dinner. At least, Rosie thinks its simple. I mean, how hard can Shepard's pie be anyway?"

This weekend was something both she and Jack had been looking forward to. She knew the topic of more children would come up, but it was more than that. She knew the toll her emotions surrounding her promotion had taken on her. She couldn't imagine what they had done to Jack.

Jack, her wonderful, loving husband. She worried that her feelings about her past where leading him to think she wasn't happy in their marriage. Fact was, things couldn't be further from the truth. She was madly in love with Jack. Tonight, she planned to prove it.

After dinner was in the oven, she hurried up the stairs to change. She'd brought a new dress for the night.

While she was upstairs Jack rushed into the house. He sneaked into the kitchen to a stash a special dessert he'd grabbed for them. It was tricky at first. He knew she loved chocolate, and Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, but he wanted something fancier. He'd called around the city and found a bakery that had a double chocolate mint chip cake ready to sell. So of course he drove the extra 20 minutes to get it.

The house smelled good. Really good. Peeking in the oven he found his favorite meal, Shepard's pie.

Elizabeth descended the stairs, still fussing with her hair. Jack ducked into the downstairs bath, adjusting his tie and hair. "Here we go," he said grinning in the mirror.

He walked out, bumping into her as she headed down the hall herself.

"Hey."

"Hi."

They just stood there, taking in the sight of each other.

"Wow, Beth, you look…" He eyed her form snuggly wrapped in smooth red fabric. Her slender yet muscular arms were left exposed by capped sleeves of her knee length dress. He was speechless.

Elizabeth fought the grin her lips were trying to make. She loved the look in his eyes. Leaning in she kissed the corner of his mouth, letting her lips linger there.

"You like it?"

He nodded, "You're beautiful. I love you in your yoga pants and hoodie, so please don't think I expect this. It's a nice treat though."

"I'm glad," she smiled, feeling proud of herself. For not always feeling like a girly girl, she was happy she could do this for her husband.

While she checked on their dinner, he set the table. He grabbed the red tablecloth from the hall closet, some candles from the top shelf, even putting on some soft music to make the mood.

"We'll be ready in just a minute." She put the casserole dish on the table and went to grab the wine.

"Ok. Be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Setting something up for later." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well, alright then," she giggled, loving his playfulness.

In the living room, Jack flipped on the gas fireplace. It had been a favorite place for them to curl up by, and he hoped to enjoy their dessert there tonight.

"Ready, love?"

"Yup. Coming."

Ever the gentleman, Jack pulled out his wife's chair before sitting down. She poured them each a glass of red wine.

Jack lifted his glass in the air, "To my beautiful wife, I can't imagine my life without you. You are everything to me."

Tears slowly trickled down her cheek as she raised her own glass. "To my wonderful husband, I have never been happier than I am with you."

Now it was Jack's turn to tear up. "To us."

"To us!"

Elizabeth served them both salad and a helping of her very first Shepard's pie. It smelled great, she just hoped it tasted great too.

He chuckled as she sat there, hands in front of her as if she was praying, waiting for him to taste it.

"I'm sure it's wonderful, Beth."

"I hope so… I tried really hard."

He took his fork and put a heaping amount in his mouth. A moment later he moaned with delight. "Sweetheart, this is great!"

"Really?" She bounced.

"Yes!"

"Oh, I'm so excited! I know it's your favorite and I really wanted to do something nice for you."

"Well, you knocked this one out of the park. Go ahead, try it," he gestured to her plate.

She took a small bite, and smiled. "It really is good!"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Beth!" he laughed. "Now don't tell Rosie this, but this is honestly the best Shepard's pie I've ever had. She prides herself on hers." He whispered the last part.

"That's funny. It's her recipe I sort of used."

"No way?"

"Yes! Her's didn't have any garlic in it though and you love garlic so I improvised a little."

"Well, whatever you did, please don't forget!"

Dinner was tame compared to normal, yet wonderful. They both loved having the time to talk without being interrupted by a 5 year old with a million questions. Though, at the same time, they missed their little boy.

Once they were done Jack blew out the candles and tended to the dishes while Elizabeth put the food away.

"I'm glad you liked dinner. I'm just sorry I didn't have enough time to make you dessert."

"That's alright. I took care of dessert."

"You did? What is it?"

"A surprise for a little later. For now, how about we take our wine into the living room? I've got the fire going."

She smiled at him. "You read my mind."

In the living room, with their wine resting on the hearth, they sat comfortably, watching the flames dance. Elizabeth sat in between Jack's legs with her back against his chest, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I love you, Beth."

"I love you too. So much."

Neither said much, they knew Hunter would be calling soon. Instead they simply enjoyed the calm.

Elizabeth's phone rang at 8 o'clock as expected. She answered, placing the call on speaker.

"Mom, Dad you there?"

"Hi, sweetie! We're here."

"Hey bud. How are you?"

"Good! We had pizza for dinner! I made mine. It was awesome! What did you guys have?"

"Mom made Shepard's pie. It was really good." Jack kissed her temple.

"Better than Rosie's?"

"Yup."

"Oh! Leave me some!" They laughed.

"Okay, we'll do that, bud. Hey how's Bruce doing?"

"Bruce… well…."

"Hunter, what did he do?"

"I was in the den. Grandpa and Grandma have the coolest Lego sets."

"And…"

"And Bruce got bored watching me so he…. ate Grandma's purse."

"Oh my!" Elizabeth gasped.

"And Grandpa's shoes…."

'Dang," Jack mutter. "The dog has expensive taste in chew toys."

They talked for a while longer, encouraging Hunter that even though they were having fun just them, they looked forward to picking him up Sunday and spending the day together. Thankfully, he loved being at his grandparents so it wasn't a hard sell. They'd both noticed a change in him since the adoption was final. Hunter seemed more confident and secure in his own skin. It was wonderful to see.

They soon said goodnight to their son, and Jack apologized to William about Bruce. William was gracious and laughed, saying they were just things and no big deal. Apparently he never liked the shoes anyway and now with Grace down a purse, he knew exactly what to get her for her birthday next month.

Elizabeth tossed her phone over on the couch, not wanting to be interrupted anymore during the night.

Jack wrapped his arms tighter around her, pressing her tightly to his chest.

"You comfortable?" he asked as he ran his hand over the smooth red fabric.

"Mhmm. This dress is surprisingly comfortable."

"Good." He kissed her temple.

She wanted to tell him she was sorry. Sorry about crying about the past, sorry about almost pushing him away about the promotion, but she couldn't. Everything felt so good in that moment. So perfect. They needed a night were they didn't have to talk about the past. She wanted to show him that she was content and happy.

"Remember that question Hunter asked me the other day?"

"Why we call black ice, black?"

"No, not that one." She giggled.

"Oh, the who would win in a fight, Batman or Spiderman?"

"No, but the answer to that is clearly Batman."

"You'd make our son proud, babe." They laughed. "Which question then?"

She answered softly, "The one about a baby."

"Oh, that one."

"Yeah." She moved to face him. "What do you think?"

"I think… a baby with you would be completely amazing." He smiled as he cupped her face with his hand. "Before you, I prayed everything would work out with Hunter. Then it would be the two of us, me and him against the world. It would have been a good life but this, what you and I have with him, is so much stronger." She nodded. "To add a baby to our family made from that love, I don't have words for that."

"I want a baby with you too. Someday."

"Just not now?" He leaned back, studying her reaction. Seeing her struggle with her words he added, "You can be honest with me. I'm your husband, remember?

"It's just… I just made Sergeant. I want to do something with that. Not just man a desk."

"I understand that."

"Yeah?"

"Of course I do! So what do you think we wait a year or…."

"3?"

"3?!"

"No, you're right. I don't want to wait that long…"

"Well, maybe." Jack scratched his head. "I don't know. I'd start now so maybe that's why waiting 3 years seems like a lifetime."

She took his hands in hers. He wasn't wrong. 3 years was a long time. They both knew that life could change on you in an instant. Her job was important to her, though. "Lets try in a year."

"Really?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Yeah. It will give Hunter time to adjust and us to get to be a family. You know, give him the attention he really needs. Then… we try for our baby."

"Deal," Jack grinned.

Elizabeth sighed happily. The thought of having a child with this man was overwhelmingly wonderful. She took hold of his tie, pulling him in for a deep kiss. It wasn't an innocent kiss. It was one of passion and desire. Jack quickly matched her love with his own.

"You know," he whispered when they pulled back for air. "I know we said we'd wait a year, but it couldn't hurt to practice."

"Practice?" She bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah." His lips trailed from her lips down to her neck, causing her to lose all focus as he gently laid her back against the floor. "So what do you say?"

She removed his tie and placed it on the floor next to them before focusing on his button down. "I like to practice."


	27. Chapter 27

"Phantom! Oh, Lee! This is so amazing. I've always wanted to see Phantom at the Majestic! And on Valentine's Day!"

"I'm glad you're excited, sweetheart. We are staying in a suite at the Hyatt in Times Square too. This is going to be a weekend to remember."

She squealed again and kissed him soundly. "So excited!" He laughed as she ran upstairs. He assumed her mind was now on what to pack for their trip in three days so he sat on the couch in her living room and texted Beth.

"It's a go! Headed 2 NYC this weekend!"

"Congrats! So happy 4 u 2!"

"Thanks, me 2." He was excited and nervous and wanting everything to go well. He did love the beautiful, "over-the-top" woman upstairs. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. He knew that underneath the sometimes crazy exterior was a kind, giving, amazing heart and he loved that side of her too.

"Lee!"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I love you!"

"Love you too, Rosie."

….

Three mornings later, Lee picked Rosie up in his SUV for their trip. He had mapped it out and plugged the hotel into his GPS. It said two and a half hours via the NJ turnpike. It sounded doable.

"Rosie? You ready?"

"I've been ready, Lee. You're late." She had a cute almost pout on her lips.

"Now how can I be late if I told you I would be here around ten?" he asked as he kissed her pout away.

"Well, anyway. I'm ready."

"Rosie? We are only going away for two days. Do you really need four suitcases and a garment bag?"

"Yes, Lee. One is shoes, one is toiletries and two are clothes. I absolutely need all of them."

It didn't surprise him a whole lot but it did give him a glimpse into the future. They would need a cargo van if they ever had children. They had never had the children conversation but he definitely wanted at least two. He never had siblings so he wanted his kids to have a built in playmate.

He grabbed two suitcases and her garment bag, leaving the smaller two for her.

Five minutes later, they were headed away from Philly toward NYC.

"Rosie?"

"Yes, Lee." She was gazing out the window quietly.

"What do you think about children?"

"Well, I teach them everyday so it's safe to say I like them."

"I mean, do you ever think about having your own?"

Rosie turned her head and looked at him. "Yes. I think about it all the time actually."

"You do?"

She stretched her hand out to take his. "I want children. I want my kids to have what Brenna and I had. She was my best friend."

Lee nodded and kissed the back of her hand. "I do too. At least two I think."

"Yeah. It would need to happen relatively quickly. I'm over thirty so it might not be as easy as it would if I was younger."

"You are thirty years and two months, sweetheart. You're hardly too old."

"I feel it sometimes. Like time is going so fast and it might be too late before I realize it."

"Sweetie, people have babies much older than you are. We have some time."

Rosie closed her eyes and allowed herself to daydream about babies. Babies with brown hair, gray eyes, and dimples, like the man sitting next to her.

"I love you, Lee Coulter. With all of my heart." The serious, calm Rosie was taking his breath away at that moment.

"And I, you, sweetheart."

….

A few hours later, they checked into their two bedroom suite and dressed for dinner and the show.

He patted his pocket, triple checking that he had the ring. He did, of course. She was going to be shocked, to say the least.

The restaurant was elegant, matching Rosie perfectly. She looked so gorgeous and classy in her navy dress. He could hardly believe the whole thing was happening and that a woman like her would even give him the time of day, but he was thankful.

After an expensive meal, they headed to the Majestic.

"Oh Lee! These seats are perfect!"

"I'm glad you like them."

She slipped her fingers inside his hand and kissed his cheek. "You look very handsome tonight." He smiled and returned her kiss.

"I'm so proud to have you on my arm, Rosie. There's no place I'd rather be."

She smiled and then gasped in delight as the lights flickered signaling the imminent start of the show. She squeezed his hand. "Here we go."

All through the show he was thoroughly distracted by the awe and happiness on Rosie's face. She hummed or quietly sang along to the music and squealed when the chandelier high above the audience began to shake and move.

Another thing distracting him was the ring burning a hole in his pocket. He knew the moment was coming fast and he wanted it to blow her away.

When the show was over, he stood and took her hand. "Oh, this was wonderful, Lee. I couldn't imagine a more wonderful night."

"The night's not over, sweetheart. I have something else planned."

"You do?"

"Yes." He smiled and led her backstage.

"Backstage passes! Lee Coulter, you are unbelievable."

She gasped when a woman, who looked suspiciously like the talented actress who played Christine, walked up with a bouquet of deep red roses. "Are you Rosemary?"

"Y…Yes," she stuttered, star struck. "You….you're Ali Ewoldt! You're amazing."

"Thank you," she graciously nodded. "I hear you're amazing as well. According to this kind gentleman here."

"Lee?"

"These are for you, Rosemary. I hope you have a wonderful Valentine's day." Ali handed her the bouquet and stepped into the shadows.

"Lee? What's happening? I can't believe this." He saw her eyes fill with tears.

He stepped forward and took her hand. "Rosie, sweetheart, Happy Valentine's day. I wanted to make this evening something you'll remember our whole life. A story you'll share with our children and grandchildren."

"Its been perfect. The hotel and dinner and this show, not to mention meeting Ali. I can't even believe this. Thank you so much." He loved that she still didn't have a clue that it was going to be even better.

"When I made that bet with the guys at work and ended up taking that cooking class, I never thought I'd meet the woman who completes my heart. Who makes me feel important. Who I love more than anything." He got down on his knee, causing another gasp from Rosie.

"Lee!" Ali popped out from the shadows to watch, but no one noticed.

"You mean the world to me, Rosie. I can't imagine being without you. Will you marry me?" He pulled the ring box out and opened it.

"Yes, of course I will. I love you so much!" He stood, slipped the gorgeous, two carat, princess cut diamond on her finger, and kissed her thoroughly.

"Congratulations!" Ali and others from backstage yelled, clapping.

"Thank you, everyone. Thank you for your help," Lee told them as he led Rosie back to their hotel for the evening.

…..

"Why is there so much pink?" Hunter said, wrinkling his nose. "Pink is for girls." Jack chuckled as he continued with his theme for the evening. There was technically more red than pink.

"Not sure if you noticed, but your Mom is a girl! Plus it's Valentine's Day. Usually there's a lot of pink and red to decorate for that day."

"I don't get it."

"You will one day, son. Now go pack your pajamas and clothes for going to Grammie and Pop's."

"Ok. I don't get why I can't stay here though."

"Mom and I have a date. Now scoot!"

Hunter squealed as Jack chased him to the stairs.

Jack finished setting out the red and pink tealights, waiting to light them until later. He then slid the chocolate covered strawberries and raspberries in the fridge and basted the roast that smelled amazing.

"Knock knock!" Charlotte said, peeking in the door.

"Come in, Ma."

"Whoa, that's a lot of pink and red."

"Good grief! It's Valentine's. She's a girl!"

"Yes, son, she is." She patted his cheek. "A bit nervous this evening?"

"No, I wasn't until everyone started mentioning the amount of pink and red in here."

"Who everyone?"

"Hunter and you."

"Sweetheart, he's almost six. Boys will be boys."

"You're a girl. Don't you like stuff like this?"

"Well, it's the thought that counts."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a girly girl. I'd rather wear pants than a skirt and I'd rather be outside gardening than baking or sewing."

"Beth too. I just…this is our first Valentine's and we just got married three weeks ago. I wanted her to remember it."

"Jack, what she will remember is how you did all this for her because you love her. It's a wonderful romantic gesture. That's what matters."

"Ready, Grammie!" Hunter yelled as he galloped into the living room.

"Ok, Hunter. Let's grab Bruce and get home. Pop is ready for you." She kissed Jack's cheek. "Have a good night. She loves you. She will love this too."

"Night, Ma."

Hunter hugged him and then hooked Bruce's leash to his collar. "Bye, Dad. Tell Mom I love her. I sure hope she likes pink."

"Me too," he said with a sigh, looking around the room with a more critical eye. "Well, it's dark so maybe she won't notice."

He turned the lights down and lit the tealights scattered around the kitchen and dining room. Then he turned the fireplace on and the playlist he'd worked hard on over the last week.

Finally he headed upstairs to get dressed. He didn't shave, knowing she found his five o'clock shadow sexy. He put on his black suit with white button down, leaving the collar open. Then he added just a touch of aftershave and ran his fingers through his hair, leaving it slightly disheveled.

He stepped down into the kitchen just as she walked in the door. "Hey, Beth."

"Hey. Wow you look…amazing." He walked over and kissed her. "And smell amazing." Immediately, her hard, stressful day melted away and all she wanted was to have her sexy husband distract her with a perfect night. From the looks of his efforts, it was well on its way.

"Dinner will be done in about ten minutes, but if you'd rather take a bubble bath first, I can turn off the oven and let it rest."

"I'll take a bath later. I'll just go change and then we can eat."

He saw something in her eyes before she turned. "Beth? Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it tonight. I want this to be perfect."

"But.."

"Its ok. Just a hard day. Tomorrow, babe." She kissed him and headed upstairs to change into her new red dress.

Jack watched as she ran up the stairs, already working on the buttons of her uniform as she went. He wanted to know what happened. He knew his wife, though. If she didn't want to get in to it right now, there was no point in pressing the matter. He turned his attention back to dinner and waited for her return.

Upstairs, Elizabeth headed to her closet, tending to her gun first thing. Once it was safely locked away she took off her uniform and physically shook off the day. She took a moment in the calm of her room to sit on her side of the bed and relax.

"Hi Snow," she squealed as her dark faithful friend pounced up next to her on the bed. "What are you laying on?" Elizabeth asked when she noticed a crackling noise under the cat. She lifted her up and pulled out a folded 8.5 by 11 sheet of paper with Hunter's little hand print on the front.

"Oh my sweet boy," Elizabeth whispered.

The note inside had many errors, but she could still understand it It read "Dear Mom, I love you so much. Thank you for loving me and wanting to be my mom. I will always love you. Happy Valentine's Day! Your son, Hunter."

Elizabeth brought the card to her lips before propping it up on her nightstand. This was something she would treasure forever.

Now it was time to go treasure the time she had with the hunky husband of hers downstairs. She laughed at her "hunky husband" thought, but it was true. She slipped into her form fitting red dress, touched up her makeup and let her curls cascade freely down her back, just like Jack liked, and headed down to join him.

"Just about ready, babe." Jack was putting the finishing touches on dinner as she entered the kitchen. "And not a moment too soon… wow, you look absolutely amazing."

"Thank you." she blushed, still not used to his affections, even with him giving them so freely and often.

Jack moved over to their dining room table which was decorated with a white tablecloth, red napkins, red roses and candles. He pulled out her chair for her, welcoming her to sit.

Dinner was just as good as it smelled, much to Jack's relief. They enjoyed it along with their wine and while talking about their amazing son and life together. Elizabeth gushed over the card she had received which of course Jack knew about. He loved watching the love in her eyes. It was so clear she was meant to be Hunter's mom, just like he was meant to be Hunter's dad.

After dinner they cleared the dishes together. Elizabeth reached over to the small speaker that had been playing during their meal, turning it up just a tad and began singing along with the slow romantic lyrics.

Mesmerized, Jack stopped loading the dishes and just watched as she swayed her hips to the rhythm of the music. This woman took his breath away by simply being her. It was wonderful. She never needed to try to be anything other that who she was and she knew it. His heartrate was accelerating faster than he thought he could handle, especially if she continued to stand so far away from him across the kitchen like that.

"Dance with me," he asked as the next song started.

"But the dishes…"

"They can wait. I want to dance with my wife."

"I suppose we can do that." she grinned. "It is Valentines day after all."

"Yes, it is." He pulled her into his arms, holding her as close as possible as the lyrics of Kane Brown's Heaven played.

" _This is perfect_

 _Come kiss me one more time_

 _I couldn't dream this up_

 _Even if I tried_

 _You and me in this moment_

 _Feels like magic, don't it?_

 _I'm right where I wanna be_

 _Everybody's talking about heaven like they just can't wait to go_

 _Saying how it's gonna be so good, so beautiful_

 _Lying next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced_

 _Cause, I don't know how, I don't know how heaven, heaven_

 _Could be better than this_

 _I swear you're an angel_

 _Sent to this world_

 _What did I do right to deserve you, girl?_

 _I could stay here forever_

 _I'd be fine if we never had to even leave this room_

Elizabeth was all giggles and smiles as Jack spun her out and back in, singing all the words to her. How she ended up with such a romantic she'd never know, but she was loving every second of it for sure. The words of the song, "how could any moment be better than this", Jack was thinking the same thing as he pulled in her closer for a kiss.

"I love you, Beth. So much. Thank you for marrying me, for loving me."

"I love you too Jack. Thank you for everything." She held on tight as the song continued.

 _Everybody's talking about heaven like they just can't wait to go_

 _Saying how it's gonna be so good, so beautiful_

 _Lying next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced_

 _Cause, I don't know how, I don't know how heaven, heaven_

 _Could be better than this_

 _Could be better than this_

 _Everybody's talking about heaven like they just can't wait to go_

 _Saying how it's gonna be so good, so beautiful_

 _Lying next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced_

 _Cause, I don't know how, I don't know how heaven, heaven_

 _Could be better than this (heaven)_

 _Could be better than this (heaven, heaven)_

 _I swear this is perfect_

 _Come kiss me one more time"_

When the song ended, Jack pulled back slightly to look into his wife's eyes. In the candlelight, they were deep blue. Like the ocean on a starry night. Completely captivating.

"What are you staring at me like that for?" She laughed nervously.

"Do you have any idea how captivating you are to me?"

She searched his eyes. Seeing the deep dark forests within them. She could get lost in those eyes. She had a time or many before. "I could say the same thing to you, love." She stood on her toes to kiss him, softly at first, then pulling him in deep as she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders.

Minutes later when they separated only for air, resting their foreheads against each others grinning, Jack asked, "Would you like dessert? I made us some chocolate covered strawberries."

"You did?"

He nodded proudly. "Go sit by the fire. I'll be right back."

Doing as she was told, Elizabeth walked over, grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch on her way. She smiled, taking in all the candles, flowers and other things Jack had set up for them for the night. There was no denying what day it was in the Thornton home.

"I like what you did with the place." Elizabeth smiled.

"You do?" Jack's head snapped back around. "I told him it wasn't too much pink!"

"Told who?"

"Hunter…" he huffed. "I told him you were a girl, It'd be fine. He disagreed."

"That I was a girl?"

"No! That I did the right thing."

"Okay," she laughed. "Something tells me there's a story here. So you had a disagreement with our son over this?" she gestured around the room.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted tonight to be perfect. He walks in and pointed out how this was a lot of pink."

"It is a lot of pink."

"And then I started worrying that maybe I went overboard." Jack sighed and ran his fingers roughly through his hair, making a cute mess of it, in Elizabeth's opinion.

"Jack, love, this is wonderful. Hunter is right, this is a lot of pink… and no, typically I don't favor the color but you know what I see right now?"

"What?" He tried to turn away but she stopped him, holding both his hands in hers.

"I see once again that I am the luckiest woman in the world. I have a wonderful, loving man as my husband. A man who decided to go all out for our very first Valentine's Day together." She brought his hands to her lips. "How can I not look around this room and fall completely in love with you all over again?"

With a statement like that how could he not kiss her? And boy did he ever. Her knees felt weak as his hand on the small of her back held her firmly against his body. Just when she felt she couldn't take any more, he lifted her up in his arms, barely breaking the kiss.

"Where are we going?" she asked, catching her breath halfway up the stairs a moment later.

"Our room. The strawberries can wait."

…..

"Good Valentines Day?" Jack asked, feeding her another strawberry as he was sitting behind his wife in their big Jacuzzi tub.

"The best." She took a big bite. "Mmm, this was a great idea."

"The strawberries or what happened before the bath?"

Elizabeth turned, giving Jack a knowing, playful glare. "It's been a wonderful night, love. You know it." Jack laughed.

"It has. Without interruptions!"

"I know! I love that boy, but it was really nice to have another evening just us."

"I get it. Really." He smiled. They were a great team. Elizabeth let out a relaxed sigh and leaned even further back into his chest. "You okay? Sure you don't want to talk about your day?"

"I'm fine. I promise."

"I could play my detective game on you again." She give him her playful glare again. "Or not…" He laughed. "I'm sorry. I just worry about you."

"Nothing to worry about. Lee was out on leave today. I'm so used to working alongside him now, him not being there was like missing a limb out there," she gave a small laugh. "I'll have to ask if that's what it was like when I was gone."

"Was that all it was today?" He dipped his head low to lightly kiss along her shoulder. He know he was asking a hard question, but he could read her like a book.

"Are you sure you aren't a detective?" She teased.

"Maybe in another life. So tell me." He continued his line of kisses along the other side.

"Its fine. There was just a perp that was resisting arrest. Really resisting. He didn't like the idea of being taking down by a female cop."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Nothing I can't handle. The guy was just a jerk to mankind. That's all."

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I'm glad you're safe."

"I was never in danger. He was though."

"He was?"

"Yeah. The more he made me mad the more I was about to really lose it!" They laughed, breaking the tension again.

"You really are something, Beth. I'm one lucky guy."

"Might feel even luckier when I give you your Valentine's gift tonight," she giggled.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Something… for you. But I have to wear it. Trust me. Won't look good on you."

"Hmm, I think I'm ready to get out of the bath now."

"Jack!" she laughed. "We still have strawberries left!"

"Alright. But when they're gone…"

"You'll get your gift, yes."

When the strawberries were gone and the bubbles in the bath had dissolved, the couple decided to curl up in bed for the rest of the night and simply enjoy each others presence. While Jack took the plate their dessert had been on downstairs, Elizabeth slipped into Jack's gift. A silky little light blue negligee. It was similar to one he'd loved on their honeymoon. She decided, now that she was more comfortable, to get one just a little more bold, but still within her limits for the occasion.

Downstairs Jack rushed around the kitchen. He rinsed the dish and dropped it in the dishwasher. He was in such a rush, he was a bit surprised he didn't break anything. After double checking to make sure every candle was indeed blown out he ran back out to his waiting wife.

"Alright babe, everything's taken care of downstairs." Jack stopped dead in his tracks. "Holy…. Moly…"

"You like it?"

He just nodded.

"I hoped you would. Happy Valentines Day, love."

"Happy Valentines Day, indeed!" Jack's eyes darted back and forth between hers, to the fabric covering her. It was short, stopping high above her knee, higher than he'd seen anything on her before. It was mostly lace, in a beautiful shade of blue that truly brought out her eyes. "You're beautiful."

"It's the outfit."

"No. It's all you. You are what makes the outfit" He rushed towards her, unable to hold back as he pulled her down onto their bed. This whole being able to love each other without interruptions was fantastic.

*ring ring ring*

"Ignore it." Jack groaned.

*ring ring ring*

"What if it's about Hunter?"

Jack ignored her as his hands and lips moved about her.

*ring ring ring*

"Jack?"

"I know…." he sighed, prying himself away. literally. It was very difficult. He looked at the caller ID. "Its Rosie. I'll call her back." He tossed the phone off to the side and climbed back on the bed.

*ring ring ring*

"Jack?"

*ring ring ring*

"Jack?"

*ring ring ring*

"She's not going away, is she?"

"No. I have a feeling you should answer."

"Why?" Jack was confused."

"You're her only family right?"

"Right…."

"Just trust me and answer."

*ring ring ring*

"Hello…. Hey Rosie… You what?! No way! Congrats! I hope he knows how lucky he is! Of course we're going to have to celebrate! Yes, call my mom and dad, they'll love to hear the news from you. They love you. Alright. Bye." Jack hung up and laughed. "Rosie and Lee, they're engaged! Wait… you knew?"

"I had a hunch."

"My wife, the future detective." She giggled. "Now, where were we?"

"Right here…" She pulled him back down with her, picking up right where they left off. It truly was the perfect Valentine's Day.


	28. Chapter 28

**APRIL**

"Beth, you and Jack wanna do lunch with Rosie and me this weekend?" Lee wondered.

"Sorry. It's Hunter's birthday, remember? I have Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off."

"That's right. Ok, well, we should plan something."

"Absolutely."

Lee walked over behind Elizabeth who was paying rapt attention to her phone. "Anything interesting on there, Beth?"

"I'm trying to find a recipe for frosting for Hunter's cake. I need it to be perfect. And black."

"Black frosting? Is that a thing? And since when do you bake?"

"Well, technically, I don't, but I've been practicing. And yes, it's a thing when you are trying to make the best darn Lego Batman party for your new son and it needs to be perfect."

Lee leaned against his desk and crossed his arms, his lips pulled into a smirk. "Beth, you don't need to try so hard. He's six. All he will care about is that you tried and that you love him."

In her heart she knew he was right, but in her head… He was her son and this was the first birthday since his adoption. It was going to wow him if it was the last thing she did.

It was Tuesday. His sleepover was Friday. She had three days.

…..

"Hunter, did you get any invitations back today?" Elizabeth wondered. There were ten invitations but she was hoping for a few less than that to accept. Ten six year old boys was a lot.

"Yup."

"Are they in your bag?"

"Yup," he said, taking a big bite of ice cream.

"Bud, slow down. You're going to get an ice cream headache," Jack told him.

"What's that?"

"If you eat ice cream too fast, it hurts your head."

"I wanna try!" Before Jack could stop him, he shoved a huge spoonful in his mouth. "Ow ow OW!"

Elizabeth scolded Jack with a look, for which she got a shrug that basically said, "boys will be boys."

After a good twenty seconds, tears running down his face, Hunter giggled. "That hurt!"

"You're done, bud. Bathtime."

"I'm clean!"

"Nice try. It's been two days."

"Can I use your bathtub, Mama?"

"Yes."

"Can I play submarine?" Jack had taught him how to use a snorkel in William and Grace's indoor pool over the last few months. He then got the grand idea to use it in the bathtub.

Jack picked him up off the stool and set him on the floor. "Submarine and one book or no submarine and two?"

"One book!"

Hunter ran upstairs and Jack handed Elizabeth the bowl and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. "After bed, you, me, fire, wine?"

"I'd love to but I need to work on his cake. I can't get the frosting right and I only have two more nights after this."

"Why don't you go to the bakery? You can just buy his cake."

"Because I want this to be special, from me to him. I want him to say, "My mom MADE this and be proud. I don't want him to tell everyone that I bought it."

He turned her in his arms and kissed her gently. "Do you know what I heard him telling his buddy Josh today?"

"What?"

"That his mom is the best Sergeant around. That you keep us safe every night from bad guys and you're even pretty in your uniform."

"He said that?" Her eyes filled with tears. Knowing Hunter felt that way made her love him even more.

"Yes. He is proud of you. That being said, he won't notice if his cake isn't perfect. He's a little boy. That loves his Mama very much."

"Its full!" he yelled from upstairs.

Jack kissed her cheek and smiled. "You, me, fire, wine?"

"Yeah."

The next evening, Elizabeth was determined to get the frosting right. She had enough ingredients for one more try so she needed to be careful.

"Knock knock!" Rosie's bubbly voice called from the front door. "Everyone fully clothed in here?"

"Of course, Rosie. What do you think? We walk around in our underwear when our five year old goes to bed?" Jack asked.

"Well, I should hope not, Jack Thornton. But you are still newlyweds and for all I knew you might have sent Hunter off to your parents or something."

"Its Wednesday. He has school tomorrow. Now, what brings you here, with a years supply of food coloring and frosting?"

"I'm here to see your wife. Lee told me that she was having trouble with Hunter's cake."

"She's in the kitchen but don't be surprised if she doesn't let you help. She wants to do this on her own."

"Thank you." Rosie walked to the kitchen and Jack sat back down on the couch to read.

….

"Rosemary? Did Lee tell you I needed help?"

"Not in so many words. Well…he….he let me draw my own conclusions. But whatever the reason, I'm here to help."

"I want to do this on my own. Thank you for troubling yourself." She smiled politely.

"Lee also told me you would be stubborn."

"I bet he did but Rosie, this is Hunter's first birthday as our son. I'm new to this mom thing but I want to make this perfect for him. I want him to know that I made him something special. That can't happen if someone else does it for me."

"I see your point."

"Mama?" Elizabeth turned and looked at Hunter. He looked adorable in his black and yellow Batman PJs and his hair all messed up.

"Why are you out of bed, sweetie?"

"I heard a noise."

"What kind of noise?" She picked him up and turned him so his back was toward the crazy amounts of yellow and dark gray frosting in bowls.

"I don't know. It was loud."

"I didn't hear anything, sweetheart."

"Can you come check? I'm scared."

"Maybe it was just Rosie, " she whispered in his ear.

He giggled. "Yeah! Rosie's loud!"

"Hey, little man. You are loud too," Rosie retorted.

"All right, let's go to bed, Hunter," Elizabeth told him.

"Ok, but, Mama? Whatever you give me for my birthday, doesn't have to be perfect."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah. I love you no matter what, forever and ever."

Elizabeth hugged him tight and looked over at Rosie who was tearing up. "I love you too, Hunter James Thornton. Forever and ever."

She sighed and carried him up the stairs to check for "monsters."

"Going so soon, Rosie?" Jack said with a smirk as Rosie walked to the door. "She throw you out?"

"Nope, but she has things under control. She's an amazing woman, Thornton. Amazing."

"I agree."

"Tell her I'd be happy to help decorate on Friday but I have a hunch she won't need help."

"I'll tell her."

"Night, Jack."

"Night, Rosie."

Friday rolled around and the second Jack and Hunter left for school, she started covering every door in the house with a black or yellow table cloth and attaching the same color plastic plate to them, making them resemble huge legos.

Next, she quickly started blowing up balloons with the helium tank Charlotte and Tom had rented and brought over and tying ribbons around each one.

"Anyone need help in here?" Julie called from the front door.

"Julie? Yes, come in!" Not only had Julie come, but she had brought their parents. Jack's showed up shortly after.

"Ok, everyone! Did Jack tell you to come help me?" Everyone turned and looked at everyone else and didn't answer. "I won't be angry. I'm really grateful. I wanted to make this nice for my little boy. Well, actually, I think I may have used the word "perfect" a few times. But Hunter told me that I didn't have to be perfect or give him the perfect present. He loved me no matter what." She smiled and wiped her eyes. "I love him so much and I think I may have bitten off more than I could chew. So now, I just want to make it nice."

"It is, dear. It's great and Hunter will love it," Charlotte told her.

"I brought the Lego table from our house. Jack said you wanted to set both up in the living room?" William asked.

"Yes. I do. There are six little boys coming in addition to Hunter. I think that should keep them busy for awhile."

….

When Jack showed up with Hunter that evening and his friends pulled in right after, Hunter could barely contain his excitement.

"Dad! Look! The door is a huge Lego! Cool!"

"I see, bud. Let's go see what's inside, ok?"

The boys burst in and immediately both sets of grandparents and Julie and Tom shouted "Happy birthday!"

"This is awesome!" He ran around and hugged everyone. When he got to Elizabeth, he wiggled his finger to get her to kneel down.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Thank you, Mama."

She kissed his forehead and smiled. "You're welcome. Now go have fun!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

He did too. They had a bat shaped piñata filled with lemon candy and licorice. Jack, Tom Sr. and Tom Jr., and William barbecued hotdogs and chicken for dinner. The kids ate outside and then played an endless game of fetch with Bruce before heading inside to eat cake and play with the millions of Legos that were on hand.

By ten o'clock, all the kids had pretty much passed out in Hunter's room upstairs, Bruce among them.

Tom had taken so many pictures of the whole thing, including one of Jack, Elizabeth, and Hunter that he promised he would frame for their living room.

Charlotte and Tom tackled cleanup in the living room while Elizabeth and Grace cleaned the kitchen.

"Well, dear, you outdid yourself today."

"Thanks, Mom. He seemed to have fun."

"He had a blast."

"Good."

"Were you really worried he wouldn't?"

"I guess not. I just...I'm a Mom now. He's the most wonderful little guy and I'm so grateful I have him. And Jack, of course, so I wanted to make it memorable."

"All three of you are certainly blessed to have each other." Grace turned Elizabeth and hugged her tight. "I am blessed too. You are amazing. Don't ever doubt how much we all, including Hunter and Jack, love you. That will never, ever change. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

Later after cleanup was done, the kids were checked on, and a fire was started, Jack and Elizabeth snuggled on the couch and talked.

"Nice job, Beth. This was a very good day."

"It was."

"And the zoo tomorrow will be great too."

"Yes. I love the zoo. It's been years since I've gone."

"I was thinking," Jack started. "I really liked how Hunter and his friends interacted today. He'd be a great big brother."

"Yes, I agree."

"So, if you agree…"

"I still think we need to wait, babe. We agreed a year, right? That means we need to wait nine more months."

He nodded, a bit disappointed but understanding at the same time. He, personally, loved his job and his students and he loved making a difference. That being said, his job didn't define him. In his heart, being a husband and father meant more than anything and if he lost his job tomorrow, he wouldn't be heartbroken.

It seemed to be different with Beth. She loved her job and everything it entailed and deep down, beneath the womanly exterior of his wife and Hunter's mom, was a strong, hardworking police officer. It defined who she was and who she would be in the future. Because of that, she felt it was important to wait to have their baby and he was going to respect that.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" He kissed her temple and pulled her closer.

"Are you angry?"

"No, of course not. I understand."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I know." He nodded to assure her and leaned down to kiss her. "I know."

…..

The next morning Elizabeth woke to find an empty bed. Well not completely empty. Snow was there, making herself completely at home on Jack's pillow. Last night's conversation hadn't ended how either of them had hoped.

Having more children was very important to Jack. It was for her as well. Just seemed even more for him right now. Maybe it was because of all he had lost. She'd have to ask him to be sure. They'd talked about children, but it seemed there was more to learn. The thought worried her, but excited her at the same time. Her husband was a handsome, wonderful mystery. One she would gladly spend the rest of her life learning and exploring.

Hearing the number of little voices down stairs, Elizabeth dragged herself out of bed and dressed in her Philadelphia sweats and a shirt to see how the breakfast portion of the birthday sleepover was going.

Downstairs in the kitchen Jack was busy at work making waffles with rainbow sprinkles baked in, bacon, and eggs. "Perfect meal for growing boys." he had said in his best batman voice when she'd entered. Her giggle gave away her location in the entrance to the kitchen.

"Morning little men! How are we this morning?"

"Dad's making waffles! You want some?"

"Maybe in a bit." She look over to Jack. "I need to fit in a run this morning. Save me a couple? Some bacon too?"

"Sure thing. It will be in the oven waiting for you when you get back."

"Thanks, love."

Jack turned his attention back to the small army in front of him. He'd just finished dishing up eggs, bacon and waffles on 7 of the leftover batman party plates, each with a yellow fork and knife. "Alright, we've got waffles with crispy bacon no eggs for Josh."

"Thank you, Mr. Thornton."

"No problem. And waffle with bacon, eggs, no cheese for our lactose free friend Abe."

"Thanks, Mr. Thornton."

"Of course!" Jack said with a smile as he started handing out the rest of the plates.

"Remember Keith can't have…" Hunter said waving his hands frantically.

"Keith is very allergic to nuts," Jack said. "I know. That's why Mom and I made sure we didn't buy anything with nut warnings on it for the party, okay?"

"Everything is safe for Keith?"

"Everything is safe for Keith."

"You know how to use his epipen just in case?" Hunter asked, very seriously. Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle. Jack was right. Hunter would be a very good, very protective big brother one day.

Jack leaned down to look Hunter straight in the eyes. "Yes, Hunter. I have everything under control. Trust me and eat your breakfast." He grinned.

"Alright, dad." He grinned back. It was beyond adorable, Elizabeth couldn't help but snort loudly.

"Weren't you going for a run?" Jack teased.

"Yes, I was!" She kissed them both and ran back up the stairs and changed.

Checking to see that all the boys were settled with their breakfasts in front of morning cartoons, Jack hurried up the stairs two by two, hoping to catch a moment or two with his wife before her run. She couldn't have possibly known the effect she had on him in her baggy sweats and loose tee she'd just been wearing. She could wear anything really and he'd be happy. He loved her. Even with their somewhat tense conversation the night before. The love and the desire they had for one another was always there.

He opened the door to their room just as she'd pulled on her light blue sports bra.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Really? You come down stairs looking like that and expect me not to come up for a little of this?" He pulled her in against his chest and kissed her deeply. "You look amazing."

"In my sweats and sports bra?" she laughed.

"Yes. I like both."

"These pants are 2 sizes too big, but they are ridiculously comfy. I love them."

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her again. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to push, I just…"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm excited too. I still want to wait, but I'm excited for that time of our life. You are an amazing father, Jack, and you weren't wrong. Hunter is going to be an amazing big brother someday. We have a lot to look forward to."

"We do. We really do." After a few more kisses Jack pulled away. "I better go. Who knows what they've done to our living room now and you need to run. Is Lee joining you?"

"Yeah. Then he's doing breakfast with Rosie. It will be much easier to run with him when he's living next door."

"I bet!"

"Dad!" Hunter called from downstairs. "Bruce keeps trying to eat our breakfast!"

Jack sighed. "Why'd we get him a dog again?"

…..

Outside, Lee was waiting by his car with Rosie who was already talking his ear off about their upcoming wedding. To distract Rosie from the fact that she had no immediate family to include for the wedding, she engulfed herself in every other possible detail and aspect. All Lee could do was nod and hope Elizabeth would surface from the house as soon as his bride to be went on and on. Suddenly the front door opened.

"There she is! Time to go!" He kissed her lips silently. "Breakfast when I get back? Nothing too heavy though."

"Oatmeal and berries sound good, honey bunny?"

"Yes! Except for the "honey bunny" part. That could use some work."

"Oh, be serious, Lee!" Rosie giggled.

"I am!" He laughed. "I'm a cop, Rosie. Do I look like a "honey bunny" to you?"

"Alright! Morning, Elizabeth! Will you be able to go dress shopping soon?"

"Definitely! Pick a date and I'll make sure it happens!" Rosie had asked her teacher friend, Susie Tanner, Elizabeth, and Julie, who she had become close to since meeting Elizabeth, to be her bridesmaids. She hadn't said who her maid of honor would be yet, but she knew. She was just waiting for Lee to pick his men first. It was hard for Lee. He didn't have any brothers, and his best friend had been Trevor. His next best friend was Elizabeth. He'd asked Jack, but so far that was it.

"Ready to run?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes! Let's go!"

They were both quiet for the first mile and a half before stopping to take a quick break.

"You alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You looked like a convict sitting in interrogation when I walked up to you and Rosie earlier," she teased. "What gives, partner?"

"Weddings are a lot of work."

"Ah, yes they are."

"Jack is lucky you are so low maintenance. Rosie… not so much."

"Sorry, Lee."

"Rosie wants me to help with everything. I don't know these things. Like this morning, she listed off 4 different kinds of flowers for me to choose from and I didn't recognize one of them! How am I supposed to give her an opinion if I don't know what they are?"

"Tell her that?"

"I guess." He sighed.

"Listen Lee, you're her family. You're all she's got now, really. She has Jack, yes, and Charlotte and Tom but that's different. You're it."

"I know. And I'm trying, I really am. But at the end of the day I'm still just me, Beth."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "I have a thought. Did I tell you Julie was going back to school?"

"No, to do what?"

"Art and design."

"Ambitious. Doesn't she already have a teaching degree?"

"She does. They should work well together. Anyway, she's about to be in between courses and bound to be bored out of her mind. I bet she'd love to help out with the wedding if Rosie would like an assistant. You could plant a bug in her ear."

"Perfect! It's like a built-in sister!"

"Yes! And I'll of course help out as much as I can."

"You're a lifesaver, Beth." Lee gave her a big hug. We better keep running and get you home and me to my breakfast and love." Lee rubbed his hands together and smiled.

"Alright, come on now, double time!"

….

By the time they made it back to the house, some of the parents were already starting to arrive to pick up their sons. Normally that would make Hunter a little sad, but not today. After everyone was picked up Jack and Elizabeth were planning on taking him to the Zoo for the rest of the day. Unbeknownst to his parents, he had the whole thing planned out.

Jack had all the kids playing in the backyard with Bruce waiting for the parents. Their belongings on the deck.

Jason, Josh's dad, who was one of Hunter's hockey buddies laughed as he walked through the gate and into the backyard chaos. "Jack!" He said coming over to shake Jack's hand. "You and your bride survive the night?"

"We did! The kids were great."

"Glad to hear it! You guys were pretty brave to take on this crew!" They laughed. "Margret and I usually put a lower cap on it. 4 I think is the biggest head count we've had."

"What can I say? Elizabeth wanted it to be special for him this year."

"I'm sure. Hey, did you get my email?"

"What email?"

"About summer hockey. See, in a moment of pure insanity, I volunteered to co-coach Josh's team this summer. But we need another guy. You interested? I know you do the high school boys and they won states this year. You'd be great."

"Oh, I don't know. We didn't sign Hunter up for the summer league."

"I'm sure if you coached, they'd wave the late fee and let him right in. They're pretty desperate. Josh would love to play with Hunt again. They're best buds."

Jack looked over and Hunter and Josh playing in the yard. "I'll talk to Elizabeth. Let the league know I'm thinking about it. though."

"Great!"


	29. Chapter 29

**PHILADELPHIA ZOO**

"They got rides and elephants and giraffes that I can feed! Oh and I want to see the penguins and the snakes and hippos!" Hunter had enough energy for three kids his age. He ran ahead and then realized they weren't right behind him. "Come on! You guys are slow!"

Elizabeth slipped her hand into Jack's and laughed. "Maybe you should go slower, sweetie."

He sighed dramatically and waited just before the gate. When they walked up behind him, he stepped up to the ticket lady. "Hi! I'm Hunter James Thornton and I'm six and this is my Mom, Elizabeth and my Dad, Jack."

Elizabeth smiled at his wealth of information that he just shared. "Nice to meet you Hunter James Thornton. And you, Jack and Elizabeth. Three tickets?"

"Yes, please!" Hunter said excitedly.

"You got it. Now, this is your bracelet. It lets you ride all the kid rides and you get one free drink and one free meal." He grabbed the bracelet and grinned.

"Thanks!"

She handed Jack and Elizabeth their tickets and a map and accepted their payment. "Now you three have a wonderful time!"

"We will! Come on guys!"

"Hunter, please wait a moment," Elizabeth told him in a serious tone.

"Yes, Mama." He looked into her eyes because she was kneeling right in front of him.

"This is a very busy place and it can be easy to get separated from each other."

"I won't."

"Hang on, I'm not done." She touched his shoulder to reign him in a bit.

"Sorry."

"I don't want you to get lost or hurt. I'm not saying you need to hold our hands but I don't want you to run ahead. Understand, love?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, buddy. Now where should we go first?"

"Mmm. There's the hippos! Let's go there."

"Hippos it is." He grabbed her hand and they all walked into the hippo exhibit.

"The hippopotamus or hippo, is a large, mostly herbivorous semi-aquatic mammal.." Jack read off the sign.

"What's herbi…vort..is?" Hunter asked.

"It means they eat plants. No meat. And semi-aquatic means they spend a large amount of their life in water."

As they moved into the building, they saw a couple of hippos getting very frisky in the water. Elizabeth chuckled and looked away, really wanting to know how Jack was going to explain what was happening.

"What are they doing?" Hunter asked.

"Um…making a baby hippo," Jack said simply.

"Oh. Gross." Hunter took Elizabeth's hand and they kept walking. Elizabeth laughed and kissed Jack's cheek.

"You got out of that one easy," she told him quietly.

"No kidding."

As they left the building, Hunter saw the bird exhibit. Apparently you could walk through the exhibit on a pathway and feed the birds that were sitting on perches. "I want to feed them, Dad."

"Ok, bud. Here, put a quarter in and get some food."

Elizabeth watched Hunter hold his hand up with a few pieces of food to the rainbow colored parrot that sat about a foot above his head. "Dad, can you lift me higher, please?" Jack lifted him and the bird gently pecked the food from his hand. "Good bird," Hunter said quietly.

Jack set him down and Hunter ran over to Elizabeth. "He ate it, Mom, did you see?"

"I did." Just then, another parrot, this time a white one with yellow feathers on its head flew down and perched itself on Elizabeth's shoulder. She froze, not knowing what to do.

"Hello," the bird said, bobbing his head up and down. "Hello."

"Hi!" Hunter said, amazed. "He talked, Mama!"

"Yes." Jack stuck his arm up, trying to coax the bird away from Elizabeth but it didn't seem to want to go.

"Pretty girl, pretty girl, hello," the bird said, making Jack laugh.

"Well, he has good taste."

"Jack, can you just get the bird off me, please?"

"Try food, Dad," Hunter suggested, handing him a few pieces.

"Good idea." It worked. The bird quickly moved to Jack's arm, ate the food, and flew off.

"You ok, honey?"

"Yeah."

They finished the bird exhibit and then Hunter wanted to ride the Ferris wheel. "Mama, will you go with me?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Jack watched his wife and son climb into the bucket seat and close the gate over their legs. He watched it go up slowly as they let other people on.

"Mama! That bird sure was funny!"

"Yeah."

"It talked really good."

"It did."

"Mama, those hippos…were they really making a baby hippo?"

"Um…yes, Hunter, they were." She braced herself for more questions.

"Is that how birds make babies too?"

"More or less. Same idea. It takes a boy hippo and a girl hippo and a boy bird and a girl bird."

"And a girl person and a boy person?"

Elizabeth blushed and nodded. "Yep."

"Ok." Hunter looked down at the crowd below. "Look, there's Dad!"

Hunter waved and smiled. Elizabeth sighed and waved.

Hunter dropped his hand and became serious. "Hunter? What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Does your tummy feel funny?"

"No. I thought I saw…." His voice trailed off and he scooted closer to Elizabeth.

"What did you see?"

"That Mr. Tolliver, Mama. I think that he's here." She looked over the crowd for the man she had seen only in pictures.

"Where, baby?"

"He was behind Dad. He's not there anymore. I'm scared."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Hunter and continued to look as they made one last revolution on the ride. "I'll keep you safe, Hunter. I promise you."

When they stopped and finally stepped on the ground again, Hunter begged to be picked up. She agreed and he wrapped his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck.

"What's going on?" Jack wanted to know. "Is he sick?"

"No." Elizabeth looked around them and then whispered into his ear. "He saw Nate Tolliver."

"Where?"

"He was behind you." Jack felt his pocket, grateful his wallet was still there. He took it and put it in his front pocket instead.

"Should we go?"

"Hunter, this is your day. Do you want to stay here? Maybe eat some lunch?"

"I want to see the giraffes and penguins and snakes."

"Ok, then. Can I put you down?"

"Yes." She set him on the ground and he immediately grabbed both of their hands.

"You ok, bud?"

"Yes. Mama promised she was gonna keep me safe."

"We both will."

For lunch they had cheesy fries and burgers and shakes.

"I'm going to need to work out a lot to make up for this meal," Elizabeth told Jack. "Holy moly."

To round out the day, they visited the peacocks, the monkeys, and the lions. Both parents keeping their eyes peeled for the man Hunter had seen earlier, but he wasn't seen again. Allowing for them to enjoy the day.

Jack carried Hunter back to the car when it was time to head home. He fell asleep as soon as he was buckled in his booster seat, his stuffed parrot, Robin, in his arms.

"This was a fun day, minus you know who," Jack said as he took her hand while they drove.

"Yeah, it was."

"Do you really think it was him, Beth?"

"Hunter knows him more than we do. He's been around him before. I just don't understand what he wants."

"Maybe Jamie is asking him to keep an eye on Hunter?"

"Maybe. I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about this. I'll talk to Lee and the Chief tomorrow."

"Ok." Jack pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. He was worried too but he knew that Hunter was lucky his Mom was a cop.

The rest of the drive was quiet. Elizabeth's imagination was running wild trying to figure out just how Nate could have found them at the city zoo. Lee had told them about seeing him at the courthouse back at the adoption a few months back as well. It wasn't as if the man had ever expressed any interest in Hunter or ever tried to stake any sort of claim on him. This must have something to do with Jamie, she thought. Or, and she hated this thought, did he somehow find out that his biological son had been adopted by the daughter of a wealthy city judge? That made Elizabeth cringe. Her family had always done their best to keep a low profile. Especially Elizabeth and her sisters. Her parents did everything in their power to help with that.

"Hey, babe?" Jack tried to get his wife's attention. His hand was started to hurt from how hard she was squeezing as he drove. Finally she looked up. "He's ok. We'll figure this out."

"You seem pretty confidant."

"I'm trying to be. Besides, look at him. He's knows he's safe."

"How can you tell?"

"When I first got him, he was a mess. He wouldn't make eye contact, he'd barely make a noise unless it was to start crying."

Elizabeth started to cry at the thought of her happy little boy like that. "He wouldn't even sleep through the night at first. In time we adjusted and he learned he was safe and could trust me. Then he just got so clingy he'd never let go of me." Jack laughed as he remembered trying to drop Hunter off for daycare with him latched to his leg. "I really thought it would be easier just to amputate my leg. But now, look at him, look at today. We talked him down, we had a great rest of the day because he trusted us. He knows we will make sure he is safe."

"We will."

"Yes. I know us. We won't give up. Whatever this guy is after, he won't get it."

As they pulled into the driveway, they noticed Lee's car parked in the drive next door. It wasn't a surprise. He visited most evenings now. Jack had a feeling Elizabeth wouldn't wait to talk to Lee about what happened and wasn't so sure he wanted her to either.

He carefully removed their sleeping boy from the car and carried him into the house without waking him. Poor Hunter was out for sure.

"I'm gonna go take Bruce out for a walk." Elizabeth said grabbing the leash. "I want to take a look around the house for a bit."

Jack gave his wife a confused stare. She looked so serious. "You expecting to find something out there unusual?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're almost in full cop mode, babe."

She smiled. He knew her all too well. She stepped closer and whispered to make sure their sleeping boy wouldn't hear a word but there was one other reason too. "I don't trust that Nate guy one bit and I promised our son he would be safe and I meant it." Jack nodded. "I saw Lee's car next door, I'm going to see if he'll do a perimeter sweep with me real quick."

Jack looked at her nervously. "Why? Do you think he's here?"

"No, but a trace of him might be." She grabbed a couple flashlights from the hall closet. "We'll be fine, love. We're just taking a look around. That's all."

"Alright. I'll let you do your thing and I'll take care of this guy." Jack leaned in kissing her deeply. "I love you. You know, you're pretty sexy when you go into fierce protective mode."

She blushed. "Good. Save those thoughts for later. I'll cash them in after I'm come back inside." With one more kiss, she left.

Jack looked down at Hunter sleeping in his arms. He smiled as he listened to the soft snore and watch as the air from his mouth pushed his curls around each time. They'd do whatever they needed to do to keep him safe. No matter what.

The sun was mostly set now as Elizabeth crossed the yard like a woman on a mission. Rosie and Lee were sitting on the back deck enjoying dessert and some wine when she reached the fence.

"Elizabeth!" Rosie smiled. "How was the zoo?"

"Good mostly." She smiled, but it faded into worry fast. "We may have had another run in with our little friend again." No more explanation was needed.

"Did you call the police?"

"We didn't want to ruin the day. Hunter recovered and we didn't see anything. Right now I'm concerned how he know to look for us there in the first place."

"Let's call the police now!" Rosie grabbed her phone.

"We ARE the police." Lee reminded her standing from his seat. "What do you want to do?"

She handed him one of the department issued flashlights. "Let's take a look around."

…..

Jack sat at the base of the dimly lit stairs, his head in his hands. He felt helpless all of a sudden.

Snow, his once nemesis came up to him, rubbing her sleek black fur against his leg.

"Hey girl. We friends now?" He smiled, petting her. He didn't know when but at some point in the past couple months she has grown to like him. She loved Hunter. Even if he came with Bruce who she still wasn't sure about.

Just then the back door flew open caused him to jump nearly out of his skin and sending Snow straight up the stairs to hide.

"Jack?"

"Rosie, what on earth? Has the concept of knocking completely escaped you?"

"Sorry, did I frighten you?"

"What do you think? There's an ex-con out there stalking my son and you barged into my home. Yeah, you might have surprised me."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry." She hurried over and hugged him tightly, feeling his heart racing in his chest. "Lee and Elizabeth are out looking for Lord only knows what and I can't sit still long enough to stay out of the way so I thought I'd come check on you. You alright?" Jack nodded sadly and sat back down on the stairs. "No you're not. You've always been a terrible liar."

"Gee thanks."

"Well, being a terrible liar isn't a bad thing. So tell me what's really wrong. Other than the obvious."

Jack looked up the stairs toward Hunter's room. "You really want to know?"

"Would I have asked if I didn't?"

"I guess not." He sighed. "I guess I feel…. useless." Rosie snorted. "That's a helpful response."

"Sorry, Jack, but the very thought of you, of all people, being useless is just absurd."

"Well it's how I feel right now. That man was right behind me and I had no idea. Now there's nothing I can do about it but sit here and…."

"Protect your son."

"I was going to say and do nothing."

"No. You are sitting here at the base of the stairs, protecting your son."

"I'm just a teacher, Rosie. Beth and Lee are the cops."

"Let's be real here, you are one big strong wall of a man. You've played hockey, football and other sports since you were 5 years old. You work out a lot. You think that man would stand a chance? And if you're worried about Hunter looking up to Lee more than you because he's a cop, let me tell you this… 2 weeks ago at the park Hunter told me he was glad Lee had Elizabeth as a partner to look out for him."

"Seriously?" Jack laughed.

"Yes!" Rosie a laughed. "Something about Lee not being able to ice skate and how he tripped several times trying to catch a frisbee, made Hunter think Lee needed Elizabeth to keep him safe on the job." Jack covered his mouth to quiet his laugh. "So see, you have nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't worried. I know I get to be the cool sports dad and all that. But that is pretty hilarious. I guess I just want to do more right now. That's all."

"I understand." Rosie sat down on the stair below Jack. "You're the right parents for the boy Jack. You and Elizabeth. Whatever happens you'll get him through it."

…..

Elizabeth and Lee were coming around the south side of Elizabeth's home when Lee brushed some sort of bug off his shoulder.

"You know Gowan's not going to like us investigating this on our own." Lee teased. "There's procedures and protocols in places for these sort of things. Perhaps you've heard of them."

"Who says we're investigating this? We're just taking a stroll around my property and the part of your soon to be property that faces mine looking for anything suspicious."

"AKA, investigating." Lee laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Elizabeth turned back, smacking his arm hard. "That man is stalking my son, Lee. What would you do in my place?"

He realized the severity of the situation. "Ok, Beth. I'm sorry. But if we do see anything let's just make a note of it and call it in. No sense in letting this guy get away because we've mucked with the evidence alright?" She nodded and they continued to walk the fence line. "What do you think Rosie and Jack are doing in there right now?"

"Rosie's probably in there trying to get Jack to get me to pick a color scheme for the wedding. Did you know weddings had color schemes? Apparently it's important."

"It kind of is, Lee." She laughed. "Did she call Julie?"

"Yeah. They're getting together this week. Which is apparently why I have to pick a color now."

"What are the options?"

"Something green, something blue and something… pink."

"Oh," she laughed.

"The green was nice. Kind of like being in a garden or in the woods."

"Well, tell her that."

"Alright." Lee shined his light around a little more. "What does your gut tell you, Beth? How smart is this guy? You think he's just doing drive-bys or could you be bugged?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know, Lee. I just need to protect my son."

"And you will. I promise. You're like family to me Beth and that family includes Jack and Hunter. Nothing is going to happen to any of you. They'll have to get through me first." He meant it. He'd watched her suffer enough. No more.

After another 20 minutes of turning up nothing they went inside to Rosie and Jack. Elizabeth felt defeated. Jack wrapped her in his arms and held on tight.

"What do you want to do next?" Lee asked.

"I'll talk to Gowan tomorrow," she said without even lifting her head off Jack's chest. She was a tough cop, but right now she needed the man she loved. He ran his hand up and down her back, as he held her, showing his love.

"May we interject for a moment?" Rosie said.

"When do you ever ask?" Jack lovingly teased.

"True. I'll just say it then. If you weren't a cop, and couldn't have done your little walk about yourselves, you would have called the police right away. In fact, you might have even done it at the zoo… why wait till tomorrow? Just call the Chief!"

Elizabeth picked up her head now. "I could. I mean, the only reason we didn't call earlier was because we had no proof he was there. Problem is I still don't. I trust Hunter but without proof there's nothing the department can do!" She buried her head back in Jack's chest.

Lee picked up his phone. "Chief Gowan, it Sergeant Coulter. We have a potential sensitive situation at the Thornton's we could use the department's help with regarding a Nate Tolliver… Yes, sir. He's their son's biological father and may be stalking the family." Lee listened. "With all due respect, I'd like to stay close to the case."

"Me too," Elizabeth jumped back in, cop mode taking over once again.

"You know better," Lee whispered. "See you soon." He hung up and turned to face Elizabeth and Jack. "You know Gowan won't let you work the case directly, but if he lets me, I'll pull you in where I can."

"You're awesome, Lee!" Elizabeth hugged him.

"Don't thank me yet. Tomorrow is going to be complicated. Gowan, bless his weird heart, is looking up everything he can find on Tolliver now."

Lee paced the floor as he tried to come up with a quick plan.

"Okay, how about this… After church, Hunter has lunch with your parents, Jack, at Abigail's?"

"I bet that will work. They're supposed to meet Tom there anyway. Julie too."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, surprised her sister was a part of the mix.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Jack shrugged.

"Okay, great." Lee refocused. "Tomorrow while he's safe, you both need to come in to the station and tell Gowan everything you can." They nodded. "A small unit will come here to do what Beth and I just did then, but more thorough. Maybe they'll find something we didn't in the light of day. They'll ask the neighbors if they recognize him, things like that."

"Gowan's really doing this with no proof?" Elizabeth asked.

"He doesn't mess around. Especially with you and your family, Beth. You're one of us."

…..

The next day Nate sat in an overly air conditioned room in the Pennsylvania State prison. When there was a loud alarm "beep" he looked up as a group of prisoners was escorted into the room. One to each table. He smiled as his high school girlfriend, Jamie, was brought towards him.

"Looking good, sweetheart."

"Always a comedian." She grinned sitting down. "I guess it's not so bad. I'm safe, clean. No one's tried to beat me up for a while."

"Oh yeah? You the top cat in there?" He grinned. "That's my girl."

Jamie grew serious. "How is he? You check in on him like I asked?"

"I did." Now Nate was serious. "I have some photos and stuff but I don't know if you want them. I mean, he's happy but he'd got a new life. You may not want to see it."

"I need to know he's okay."

"Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you." He placed the folder on the table and slid it towards her.

She opened it right away. "His curls are so long. Like yours when they aren't cut… So he's still playing hockey?"

"Yeah. He's pretty good. I don't know much about the sport but his parents seemed proud." The words 'parents' made her wince a bit.

"This from the adoption?"

"Yeah. All those people were there for him. Looks like he's got a nice big family. I think those are cousins or something. No siblings."

She nodded and kept looking through the photos.

"Wait… who's this?" She pointed to Elizabeth.

"That's his mom. Pretty hot, huh?" He teased. By Jamie's glare, he could tell she didn't think it was funny. "Okay, sorry. Bad joke.

"You have no idea. She's a cop."

"Seriously?"

"And not just any cop. That's the cop that put me in here! Why does she have my son?!"

Nate took the picture from her. "You have to be mistaken."

"Have you forgotten the face of the ones that took you down?"

"No… point taken."

"2 minutes!" The warden called out.

"Keep checking in on him?"

"What? No, Jamie. I could get in trouble for this."

"She stole our son!"

"Your son. And she and that guy adopted him. I doubt her being a cop had much to do with it."

"I'm getting him back when this is over and you're going to help figure it out," she whispered.

"Are you out of your mind? No I'm not." He leaned in close, hoping to keep them both out of trouble.

"I'll give you part of the business."

"You're in jail, sweetheart. You have no business. They took you all down."

"That's what you think. They took down who I let them take. Me going down was a stupid misfortune. Look, I'll partner up with you. I know you're out there still running some of the Eastside of Philly and part of New York City. You've been looking to break into the North, you need me."

"I've been trying for months to get the name of the guy running the show there and no one knows or they just wont tell me. I doubt you do, babe." He leaned back in his chair, frustrated.

"How do you think I know you've been trying? You certainly didn't say it. Try me."

Nate looked at her shocked. She had a point. "You expand my territory here and I keep tabs on the kid for you?"

"Yes."

"Time's up!" The warden yelled.

"I need the name."

"Arrow." She whispered with a grin, just as she was pulled away, clutching the folder in her hands.


	30. Chapter 30

Charlotte, Susie, and Julie were meeting Elizabeth and Rosie at the bridal boutique in downtown Philly.

"Now, Beth, I have no intention of actually buying a dress today. I'm a bargain hunter. I'm not buying until I'm sure I am paying the best possible price."

"When is your wedding again, Rosie?"

"July 30th," she said as if she had all the time in the world.

"This is April 20th. You know that, right?"

"I'm well aware, Beth. That's Lee's fault."

"How is it his fault? Didn't you choose the date together?"

"Yes, of course, but he's the one who chose Valentine's Day to propose. He knew I wanted a summer wedding. Either we get married now or we wait a whole year. That's just crazy, Beth! I am not getting any younger and I want babies!"

Elizabeth just laughed at her friend. How Lee reigned her in, she'd never understand. For that matter, Jack. How did he?

Rosie pulled into a Starbucks. "What are you in the mood for, Beth?"

"Nothing, thank you."

"Good heavens. No caffeine?"

"I had coffee with Jack this morning." She could not help the grin that appeared on her face. He made her feel beautiful and like the most important, in addition to Hunter, of course.

"Mmhmm. Nice morning?"

"Yeah. Hunter was asleep so Jack brought me coffee in bed. He's so amazing."

"I agree, but no details please. He is basically my brother."

"Don't worry. I'll keep details to myself." That didn't mean she couldn't think about it though.

Her phone buzzed. She tried to ignore it but it kept buzzing. "You might as well answer it. We both know who it is."

"I don't have to. He knows that I am with you this morning. Plus, he should be working."

It buzzed again. "Maybe it's an emergency."

Elizabeth pulled her phone out. "Nope, not an emergency." He sent four text messages, one word each.

"I."

"Love."

"U."

"Beth."

"Babe, why aren't U working?"

"The kids R taking a pop quiz. I'm just making the best use of my time."

She smiled and typed, "Love you. Now I need 2 pay attention 2 Rosie."

"Ok. I miss U."

"Miss U 2, babe."

Elizabeth stuffed her phone in her pocket and brought her attention back to Rosie. "So, why aren't you getting a dress today?"

…..

Rosie tried on three dresses, all form fitting and ivory, but she wanted pristine white. They were all overpriced too. Yes, she knew that the boutique carried Vera Wang and other high end designers, but she knew that she could get a deal if she was patient.

"Why don't you go find her a dress, Charlotte?" Elizabeth asked. "You found mine and it was perfect."

"Well, I would, but she made me promise not to."

Elizabeth laughed. "Of course she did. However, I am not sure she has any idea how this is supposed to work. This isn't a used car lot where you can just haggle and get the best price."

"Prices are always negotiable," Rosie said as she walked in with her fourth dress. This time, a mermaid style. The bottom had things that looked like feathers.

"You like that, Rosie?"

"No. I can't stand mermaid style."

"Then why on earth even try it on?" Charlotte asked.

"I promised Lee I would try on a bunch of different styles and not focus on the one I really want."

"You already know which dress you want?" Susie chimed in.

"Of course. I found it online."

"Do they have it here?"

"Yes."

"Which is it? Let's try it on." Elizabeth stood, ready to tell the consultant which one to bring.

"I'm not ready yet." Elizabeth saw what appeared to be panic in her eyes.

"You're nervous?"

"Scared beyond belief actually." Rosie picked up her skirt and headed off to the dressing room. Elizabeth gave her a moment and then followed.

Rosie came out in the silk robe provided by the boutique. "Rosie?"

"Beth." She sat down and covered her face with her hands.

"Hey, what's going on?" She sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her. She had never seen this type of emotion from her before.

"What if it's not the one? What if it looks horrible? Or worse yet, what if I love it and Lee hates it? What if it makes him second guess marrying me altogether?"

"If it's not the one, we keep looking. It won't be the end of the world. It's not going to look horrible because you could wear anything and look great. Lee won't hate it because you are marrying him. The second he sees you in it, he will be speechless in the best possible way. He loves you, Rosie. He loves every quirky thing about you and he will for the next fifty years."

"You think I'm quirky?"

"Out of that whole speech, you focused on that?"

Rosie sighed. "No, of course not. Thank you for saying those things, Beth. You're a good friend."

"I'm glad you feel that way because this good friend is going to get you that perfect dress. Which is it?"

"The one in the window. It's amazing."

…

On their way to lunch downtown, Rosie took the opportunity to ask the question she had wanted to ask Beth for awhile.

"Beth, thanks again for helping calm me down in there."

"You're welcome. I didn't really do anything."

"You did so much and that's why I'm going to ask you if you'll be my matron of honor."

"Me? Are you sure you want me?" Elizabeth was not expecting that.

"I'm positive, Beth. I've never had a lot of friends, well, girlfriends. Brenna of course was my best friend but since her, I've struggled to find someone I'm comfortable with. I feel that I can trust you and I really am grateful to know you. I'm grateful that Jack and Hunter have you in their lives too. They really needed you."

"Rosie, that's very sweet. Of course, I would be happy to be your matron of honor."

"Oh, Beth! I'm so happy. This will be so great. I can't wait to show you what dress you're going to wear. You're going to look amazing!"

Beth would take her word on it. If the wedding dress she chose was any indication, the woman had impeccable taste so she assumed the matron of honor dress would be too.

….

Elizabeth walked in the house around dinner time. "Mama!"

"Hey, bud. How was school?"

"Fine."

"What did you learn?"

"Nothin," he said, smiling up at her.

"I find that hard to believe. Maybe Daddy needs to talk to Mr. Hickam if he's not teaching you anything."

"You're silly, Mama."

"Hunt, you finished with your homework?" Jack asked as he walked down the stairs and kissed Elizabeth. "Hi, babe."

"I was playing with Bruce."

"Homework, bud. Otherwise no ice cream for dessert."

"But, Dad! Its Batman ice cream!"

"Homework, Hunter James."

"Oh man."

"What was that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you."

Jack pulled Elizabeth into the kitchen and lifted her up onto the counter. He moved so he was standing between her knees and smiled, his hands resting on her thighs. "Hi, Beth."

"Hi, love. It's good to see you."

"You too. Did you have fun today doing girly things?"

"Actually yes and guess what?"

"What's that?" he mumbled against her neck. She didn't answer right away. His lips were so distracting.

"Rosie asked me to be her Matron of Honor."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep." She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. When she was in his arms, she was home.

"Dad!" Hunter called from the living room.

"Yeah, bud?"

"I'm done. Can you check it, please?"

"Sure." He kissed her softly. "I'm gonna check his homework. You want to put the burgers and dogs on the grill?"

"Yep. Maybe we can make some veggies too?"

"If you maybe cut up some potatoes and asparagus, I can put some herbs and olive oil on them and roast them."

"That sounds great."

Elizabeth's phone buzzed in her pocket. She wiped her hands and answered it, recognizing Chief Gowan's number. "Sergeant Thornton here."

"Sergeant. I have some news about Tolliver."

She turned to make sure Hunter wasn't around. "Yes, sir?"

"We have been keeping an eye on him, as you know."

"Yes, sir."

"He went to the Women's correctional facility, we assume to see Miss Wade."

Elizabeth was afraid of that. "I bet you a million bucks she is paying him to keep tabs on Hunter."

"That's my concern too. If that's the case, he should be showing up soon."

"Sir, I promised to keep him safe. I don't want Hunter to be in danger."

"Of course you don't. That being said, Tolliver could be anywhere. He could show up at his school, in your backyard, at the grocery store. That means I need to have men everywhere."

The thought of her son anywhere but where she could see him made her incredibly nervous and uneasy. Just having him downstairs at this moment was killing her.

"Beth?" Chief had switched to a less formal tone, using her first name. "We are going to get him. He will screw up and when he does, we will make sure he is taken down."

"Thank you, sir."

"See you in the morning?"

"Yes, sir." She hung up the phone placing it down on the counter. With her eyes tightly shut she tried with all her might to will her heart rate to slow down. It was as if her heart was ready to run clear out of her chest.

In the other room she could hear Jack and Hunter laughing away. The joyful noise brought her back into reality. At this moment her son was safe and happy in their care. For now Elizabeth needed to hold on to that.

She was just finishing the dinner prep when the boys walked in.

"Who was that on the phone earlier?" Jack asked as he walked back into the kitchen carrying Hunter on his back. The boy had his arms wrapped around Jack's neck.

"I'll tell you in a minute okay?" Her eyes darted back and forth from him to their son.

"Oh, sure." Jack understood.

"Mama, Dad said I got all the answers right on my math!"

"That's wonderful, love." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "You're so smart!"

"Thanks! Can I go shoot some pucks in the driveway before dinner with Bruce?"

"Sure."

"No."

Jack and Elizabeth said in unison. They looked at each other. Clearly they needed to talk.

"Please! Summer hockey starts soon! I want to practice and be extra good!"

"Not out front. Let's bring the goal into the backyard."

"On the grass?" Hunter asked confused. "But that's weird. We always practice in the driveway up against the garage!"

"Hunter, please just listen!" Elizabeth raised her voice. Something she'd never had to do before. Hunter's little eyes grew wide. She saw it, and regretted it right away. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I just need a moment to think."

"Okay. I'll take Bruce back in the living room?"

"Yes, please." She knelt down and hugged him tight. "I love you, Hunter. So very much."

"I love you too, Mama." She watched as he and the dog trotted into the other room.

"Beth?" She turned her back to Jack. "What was the call about?"

"That was Chief Gowan. Tolliver went to see Jamie recently. There's a chance she's having him keep tabs on Hunter."

"She's doesn't have that right!" Jack whispered harshly.

"I know!" She sighed. "I just don't want to risk that man lurking around out there and us not being with him for a split second and…"

"I know… I know." Jack paced the kitchen before pulling Elizabeth into his arms. "We've got to be honest with him."

"How honest?"

Ten minutes later they walked hand in hand into the living room. Hunter was laying on his stomach on the rug with Bruce and Snowy looking at a "look and find" book.

"Look! Bruce and Snowy are finally getting along!" he laughed. "Only took forever!"

"That's great, sweetie." Elizabeth smiled. "Can you come sit with Dad and me for a sec?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all. We just need to talk to you."

"Okay." He stood up and moved to sit in-between his parents. "What we talking about?"

"Mr. Tolliver." Hunter's eyes grew wide.

"Oh. I don't trust him."

"We'd don't either, love." Elizabeth hugged him close. "You remember when we went to the zoo and you saw him standing behind Dad?" He nodded. "We're worried he may show up again."

"Like he did at Christmas?"

"Right." Jack answered. "We want to keep you safe. So when you asked to play out front, Mom got nervous."

"Oh." Hunter looked deep in thought. "The backyard has a fence. Maybe I should just play back there. But playing hockey might be hard. Dad, can you help?"

"Yeah. I have an idea for that. Something my dad did for your Uncle Tom and me. Why don't we go give that a try while your mom works on dinner, okay?" He nodded. "But first, it's really important that wherever you go, you stay with an adult that you can trust. Someone like mom, me, your grandparents, Rosie, Lee, Julie, Tom…."

"I will. I promise."

"Good!"

…..

Elizabeth smiled as she cooked over the open flame on the grill. Her father-in-law had given her a few lessons and she took to it well. She loved it. From the deck, she watched as Jack and Hunter played hockey in the yard. Taking shots from large pieces of wall paneling Jack grabbed from the garage leftover from a house project. They'd fastened it to the goal, attached bungee cords to it, sprayed pledge all over it, and were pushing pucks all over the place.

"It's like a skills pad." Jack had said. "People pay good money for these things and now we have one!" He was very pleased.

"Coolest! Thing! Ever!" Hunter squealed, taking another shot.

Jack put his stick down and climbed the steps back up the deck to see his wife. "Well, that made him happy. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek softly.

"It did. You're a wonderful dad, Jack."

"We're both good parents. He's a lucky kid. He's happy and safe."

"For now." She sighed forcefully.

"One day at a time, okay?" He turned her to face him, wanting her to look him in the eyes. "We'll get through this.

Late that night, Jack awoke to a dark room. There wasn't a single noise but the light hum of the ceiling fan overhead. He rolled from his side to his back, hoping to pull Elizabeth close, but she wasn't there.

"Beth?" he whispered. He rolled back over, turning on the lamp on the nightstand. She wasn't anywhere in the room but the door which they'd closed earlier was now open. "Snow, where's mom?" The cat just looked at him, annoyed that her beauty sleep was being interrupted.

It was 1:30 AM. Jack threw the covers back, got dressed, and went to look for his wife. He didn't have to look far, however.

"Beth?" He whispered just through the doorway of Hunter's room. "What are you doing?"

Leaning there against the lofted bed frame, illuminated only by the bat signal night light, was Elizabeth.

"Just watching him sleep." Jack walked over beside her, taking her hand in his. "He just looks so adorable, Jack. His curls all over the pillow like that."

"He looks a lot like you, actually."

"Yeah? I like that." She smiled over at him then back down at their son. He laid there clutching a ratty stuffed bear under his arm with a homemade Batman cape and mask Rosie had made for him. Laying next to him was the Lego photo book Jack and Elizabeth had started for him while they were away on their honeymoon. It had been one of his favorite gifts at his birthday he said because it had pictures of Batman, Legos and his family. They even sneaked in a couple of Bruce and Snowy. "I just love him so much Jack. I'd give up everything to keep him safe. Everything."

"I know you would. We both would. Just don't do anything reckless okay?"

"What do you mean?" She turned to face him. "I will protect him, Jack. Whatever it takes."

"I know just… remember he needs you here. I need you."

Looking in his eyes, she saw the fear in them. Still holding his hand she led Jack back out into the hall. "Jack, please listen to me. Our future, you, me, Hunter, whatever babies the Lord blesses us with, nothing is more important to me than that. That's what I'm fighting for here. I promise I wont do anything to jeopardize that. I wish I could promise that nothing bad will ever happen… but we both know promises like that can't be made."

They both stared down at their hands. Remembering briefly the past that lead them to where they were.

"Just promise me that you'll try your best to always come home to us. That's all I ask. I love you Elizabeth Thornton. So much more than you will ever know. We aren't a family without you."

"I know." She continued to led him down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to bed. I think we should practice again for that big family you've been talking about."

"I thought you said we didn't need practice," he said with a grin.

"I thought you said it couldn't hurt." Once in their room she closed the door and took off her robe.

"I did." Jack cleared his throat as he took in the sight of his wife as she slid back under the covers. "I should know better than to argue with myself."

2 weeks later….

School was out for the year leaving Jack to focus all his attention on his family and Hunter's summer hockey league, which Jack had agreed to coach. Between Rosie's and Lee's wedding and work, Elizabeth was busier than ever. Some nights the Thornton men wouldn't see her till after dinner.

One of Nate's informants had gotten word to him that the police were on to him, causing him to lay exceptionally low. The police weren't able to find a single trace of Nate or any connection of him to the Thornton's. The silence drove Elizabeth completely batty. She knew he was there. Watching. Waiting.

This particular afternoon, Elizabeth sat at her desk going over files off open cases she and Lee were working. The drug rings in their area seemed to have new life in the last few weeks. Taking not only their department, but all the neighboring departments by storm. Something had changed. They just weren't sure what. Knowing what she knew of Nate's past, as well as Jamie's, she couldn't help but feel he was connected.

Leaning back in her chair she glanced at the digital frame sitting on her desk. It was a Mother's day gift from Jack and Hunter. She couldn't help but smile at all the pictures that transitioned past the screen. She'd missed them so much in the past couple weeks. Work was how she knew to help keep Hunter safe though.

She picked up her phone to call Jack as a picture of them from their wedding came across the screen.

"Lee, I'm taking a moment. Be right back."

"Take your time. This paperwork on old drug cases are so stimulating I may just dance…" he rolled his eyes.

"Great," she laughed. "Just don't hurt yourself. Your wedding's just around the corner." With that she stepped outside to call her husband. It rang twice before he answered.

"How's my beautiful wife today?"

"Better now that I'm hearing your voice." She walked over to the picnic tables resting in the shade. "I miss you and Hunter."

"We miss you. You taking a break?"

"Yeah. What are you up to?"

"Getting set up for practice. Hunter's already out on the ice. Kid's a natural on skates."

"I'm not surprised with you as a dad. You've had him out there since the first week you got him right?"

"Yeah, but I only kept it up because he loved it so much." Jack smiled watching Hunter glide around with the biggest smile on his face. "Anything new today?"

"No, nothing yet. How's Hunter?"

"Good. Hasn't brought it up since the night we talked to him."

'Why do you think that is?"

"I think it's because he trusts us. He knows we'll keep him safe."

"I won't let him down."

"Sweetie, it's not just you. Everyone is playing their part here. Please stop trying to carrying this all on your shoulders."

"I'm not. I just wish I knew what he was up to."

Jack could sense her anxiousness through the phone. "Want to talk to Hunter?"

"Yes please!"

Jack laughed as he put the phone on speaker. He knew that would soften the mood. "Hey Hunt! Mom's on the phone!"

"Sweet!" He skated over as fast as his little legs would take him and tossed off his helmet. "Hi, Mom! Its me!"

"Hi, love! How are you?" Elizabeth held tightly to her chest, she loved her boy so much.

"Good. I love being here. The ice, Mom, it calls to me."

"Right." She laughed. "Did you learn that saying from your dad?"

"Maybe!" He laughed back. "I'm getting really good! Just wait till my next game. Pretty soon I'll be better than Dad!"

"Whoa there, short stack…" Jack chuckled.

"Just kidding," Hunter laughed. "No one's better than Dad."

"That's more like it." They laughed.

"Mom, when are you coming home?"

"I should be home for dinner tonight. Tell Dad to make something yummy for me?"

"Oh, I will! Like, hotdogs or mac and cheese or…"

"Hunt, how about something you think Mom would like?"

"Oh, right…. Mom likes those weird green sticks."

"Asparagus."

"Yeah and potatoes and that meat log thing." Elizabeth was again giggling listening to him trying to piece it all together

"Meat log? Goodness, son. Okay beautiful, how about tonight I make us asparagus with a cream sauce, mashed potatoes and a roasted garlic pork tenderloin?"

"That's what I said, Dad!"

"Sounds perfect, guys. I can't wait."

The door flew open, stealing Elizabeth's attention as Lee ran out tossing her hat in her direction. "Breaks over, Thornton. We have a lead on a suspect in the Murphey case. Let's go."

"Gotta go, loves. See you later!"

"Love you babe, be safe!"

"I love you both."

"Bye, Mom!"

"Bye, sweetie!" She hung up and jumped into the passenger's seat of their squad car just before Lee sped off into the heart of the city.


	31. Chapter 31

"So what have we got now?"

"Unit's got a tip from some drunk they picked up last night saying TJ Murphy has been at this address here for the past couple weeks."

"Bumming off a friend's couch or a girlfriend?"

"A friend. Apparently he used to work NY with a friend of yours."

"Tolliver…"

"You guessed it. Maybe if we can catch this guy we can get some answers out of him."

"Lee, we need this lead."

"I know. We'll get him, Beth."

With the sirens off so as not to alert anyone, they drove into the section where Murphy's friend's apartment building was located.

"Lee, check out that news stand at the corner there."

He parked the car and looked. That's our guy alright. Ready for this?"

"Let's go."

…..

"Mr. Murphy?" Lee called out. "May we speak with you?"

Seeing the two officers, Murphy tossed his coffee and took off running across the street.

"Let's go!" Elizabeth yelled as she took off after him at full speed.

This guy was fast. He wove in and out of traffic faster than Elizabeth or Lee could go. They had trouble keeping up.

"What was this guy a sprinter in high school?" Lee groaned as he ran.

"Quarterback!" Elizabeth yelled. "I read his background. He has a weak left knee." She picked up the pace a little. They needed this break.

They crossed the busy street and followed him down into an alley.

"Lee, grab the car, I'll follow on foot!" she yelled.

"Got it!" Lee doubled back to fetch the car listening closely to his radio to keep tabs on his partner, saying a prayer as he went. "Stay with her, Lord. No funny business, alright? She's needed here!" With sirens and lights he took off.

….

Murphy pulled out his gun just as he neared the fenced off area that led to an abandoned warehouse. Turning back, he fired two shots, both landing far to Elizabeth's left.

Ducking behind a dumpster, Elizabeth returned fire. "Lee, I'm taking fire in the alley by the old Miller Factory."

"On my way!" His voice came over the radio.

Elizabeth moved back into action as Murphy began to climb over the fence with ease. He took one more shot at her making her dive for cover.

Just as he was over, Lee pulled up. "Come on, Thornton! We can still catch him!" She jumped into the cruiser and they were off.

"There he goes, Lee! He's heading into the building!"

Lee radioed for backup. As he slowed down, Elizabeth jumped out without a second thought and chased after him. She was a woman on a mission. Lee parked and ran to the left, hoping to cut him off to the north.

The old warehouse was cold and dark, having been abandoned about 8 years prior. Elizabeth knew it though. This wasn't the first time she'd chased some thug through it. She fired again at Murphy, aiming for his legs. Enough was enough.

Annoyed, as the man rounded the next corner, he knocked over a large shelf of old metal pipes, sending them flying everywhere.

"Ahh!" Elizabeth screamed as she went down with a thud. "Lee, I've lost him!"

…..

"Got him!" Lee finally caught up to the man just as he came out of the passageway he'd just left Elizabeth in. "Freeze, Murphy!"

Murphy fired his weapon with efficiency, grazing Lee's shoulder. He cursed, but kept going. It was too late, however. Just as Lee and Elizabeth caught up with each other, Murphy had disappeared.

"Where is he?" she yelled.

"We lost him." Lee growled. "I lost him."

….

Back at the house, Jack and Hunter sat at the table eating their dinner. The house was quiet. Too quiet for a talkative little boy like Hunter. But he knew something was off. Jack hadn't said much since he got off the phone two hours before and almost nothing since they sat down to eat. All the boy knew was that there was supposed to be three of them for dinner tonight and for some reason, it was just the two of them.

"Hey Dad, where's Mom?"

Jack put his fork down and looked at him, worry and frustration in his eyes. "She had to work late again, bud."

"Oh. She's been doing that a lot."

"Yeah well. Her job's important." Jack tried to avoid it, but his frustration leaked out in his tone. These long late hours were getting to him. He missed his wife. All she had said in the last call was things were complicated and she would be late. They waited on dinner as long as they could but once it was 7 o'clock they had to eat.

Deciding not to ask any more questions, Hunter quickly finished his food and cleared his dishes.

"May I have a cookie and go read?"

"Sure." Jack smiled at his son. Kindergarten had opened up a whole new world for him. He now loved reading and was asking for books just as much as TV, if not more. It warmed both his and Elizabeth's hearts.

As Jack cleaned up the kitchen he saw a pair of headlights dance across the wall behind him. She was home. Finally, he could relax.

"Mom's home! Mom's home!" Hunter got off the couch and ran to the front door, flinging it open. "You're home!"

"Hey you." Elizabeth voice was so tired and flat it was almost unrecognizable. "I missed you, love. Can I have a big hug?"

"Definitely!" Hunter jumped into her arms. "You missed dinner. It was good. Even the green sticks."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to be here. Really." She looked over at Jack. His face showed relief, but also annoyance. This was going to be a long night. "It's getting pretty late, sweetie. Why don't you head up and get your PJs on."

"But you just got home!"

"I know, but I have tomorrow off. You'll see me, I promise."

Hunter looked over at Jack.

"Do as your mom says."

"Okay." He hurried up the stairs, followed closely by Bruce.

"I'm going to take a shower." Elizabeth said, kissing Jack's cheek.

"That's it?" Jack muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"You're late. I mean hours late. No explanation? Just that you're going to take a shower?"

Elizabeth sighed. "It was a long day, Jack. I'll tell you all about it later, okay? Right now I just want to take a shower."

"What happened? Can you just tell me?" He really wanted to know what kept her away from another dinner with her family. He didn't like that it bothered him, but it did.

"You really need to know right now?"

"Yes. Please?"

Rubbing her eyes and groaned deeply, "Alright. We had a lead on a criminal. One that was really important. We were so close to catching him too but he got away. Its all my fault."

"How?" Jack reached out taking her hand.

"I'm not sure. I've always worked so hard, Jack. It's not like me to just let someone get away like that. Somehow I just couldn't catch this guy."

"That sort of thing happens though, right?"

"Not to me!" Elizabeth snapped. "I don't know, maybe I've gotten soft or I'm slipping somehow. I need to be better about working out. Paying more attention to the job and not just my life as…"

"Wait what? Are you blaming us?"

"What? No, Jack that's not what I meant."

"Are you sure? You just said you needed to pay MORE attention to the job. The job that's kept you from having dinner with us more nights than not the past two weeks. How much more attention does the job need?"

"Jack, it just means I need to refocus my efforts that's all. You know how important my job is!"

"I do. What I'm not sure is if you realize how important we are!"

"That's a low blow, Jack!"

Sitting at the top of the stairs listening to the raised voices was Hunter as the conversation continued. He had no idea what to make of all the commotion down stairs. He was nervous. This wasn't like them. Hearing footsteps heading his direction he hurried back to his room jumping under the covers. He heard two doors slam. One was his mom in her room. The other was Jack heading outside.

"This isn't good Bruce," he whispered. "We need help!"

…

Next door, Rosie's cell was ringing like crazy while she did the dinner dishes.

"Lee, dear, can you get my phone please?"

"Sure, hon." He hopped off the couch grabbing the phone from her purse. "Rosie's phone, how may I help you?"

"Lee?" a little voice sniffled on the other end.

"Hunter? What's wrong?"

"Where's Rosie? I need Rosie."

"She's in the kitchen. Are you alright?"

"Lee," Rosie called from the kitchen. "Who is it?"

"It's Hunter. Something's wrong."

Rosie ran into the living room and snatched the phone from his hands.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? I'm here!"

"Are moms and dads supposed to fight?"

"What? Why are you asking? Are your mom and dad fighting?"

"Yes! Are moms and dads supposed to fight? I've never had a mom and dad till now and I don't know if this is going to be okay."

"Oh, sweetheart…."

"It needs to be okay, Rosie. I love them and they love each other but I think maybe they forgot or something because Mom's sad and upstairs in her room crying and Dad's sad too and sitting outside by himself."

"It's going to be fine, Hunter."

"No! You don't understand! They're always happy and kissing each other. Like a lot. Its gross. They never fight. But Mom said Dad didn't understand and Dad said she wouldn't let him understand. But I don't understand!" The poor boy was on the verge of tears.

"Hunter, sit tight for one second, while I talk to Lee, but trust me that everything is going to be okay."

"Okay." He huffed.

She covered the receiver with her hand and turned to Lee. "You said something happened at work today?"

"Yeah. Elizabeth took it hard. Why?"

"Things are not going well next door. You're heading over."

"What? Why?"

"Is what happened today a cop thing?"

"Yeah completely."

"Help Jack understand then. I'm going over to help that little boy. Come. Now!" She brought the phone back to her ear. "Hunter, I'm coming over so meet me downstairs. Love you, sweetie." She hung up and walked over to the door. "Lee! Now!"

…...

Lee walked over to the fence and saw Jack sitting up on the back deck with his head in his hands. He looked so defeated.

"Hey there."

"Not a good time, Lee."

"I figured. Rosie made me come over though so bear with me here." Lee walked through the gate and took a seat in the chair next to Jack. "See, your boy just called us in panic, wanting to know if it was normal for parents to fight."

"Hunter? Shoot, I gotta go make sure he's okay."

"Sit down, Rosie's got it. Sounds like maybe you could use a friend though."

"Are you here for me or for Beth?"

"I'm friends with you both. Right now I think I can be better of service to you though. Tell me, what happened?"

"I was a jerk. I miss her, Lee. She's been so wrapped up in work and trying to protect Hunter. I miss her. Then today she said she was coming home but she didn't and I just… I lost it."

"Ah."

"To make it worse, it looks like she didn't have the best day either?"

"No… not at all. Want some help understanding what happened today to your bride at work?"

Jack stared at Lee. "A guy got away today?"

"Not just any guy. A person of interest in Tolliver's case."

That got Jack's attention. "She didn't mention that."

"Yeah. She's angry at herself. Feels like she let you all down. But truth is he slipped away from both of us. Not just her. And this guy was fit as heck. She held her own Jack. Elizabeth is tough though. She holds herself to some pretty high standards. You know that."

"I do. It's why she's so good at her job."

"It is. She'll make detective one day. I just know it. Look, you both have been under a huge amount of stress lately. She's going to hate me for this but I'm talking to Gowan and asking that he give her a couple days off to clear her head."

"She will be so mad at you," Jack laughed.

"I can take it. She needs time to relax. I bet he'll grant it and when he does, I think you guys should take some time to do something as a family. Maybe you two can even get a date night in."

"If she'll forgive me."

"She will. She loves you. Trust me."

…

Upstairs, Elizabeth was lying curled up on their bed when she heard a knock on the door. She ignored it at first.

"Mama? Its Hunter."

Jumping up, she hurried over to open the door. "Hi love, you alright?"

"Can I come in? I brought you dinner. I thought maybe you would be hungry since you missed it."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Come in." She took the plate from him and he ran past, jumping on her bed.

"Sorry its cold. I'm not allowed to use the microwave yet and Rosie left before I could ask."

She laughed a little confused by the Rosie comment but went along with it anyway. "I'm sure it will still taste good. Thank you." She sat down on the bed next to him and began to eat as Hunter watched. He looked like he had the world on his mind. "You have a lot of questions, huh?" He nodded. "Go ahead."

"Do you and Dad still love each other?"

She nearly choked on her food. "Of course, love. I'll never stop loving your dad. Not as long as I live. You and your dad are the two most important people in my world."

"Then why are you mad at him?"

"That's a big question. I'm not actually mad at him."

'Really? Because you yelled at each other."

"I'm mad at myself for something that happened at work today and I took it out on your dad. It was wrong of me. And he's upset with me for not being here as much. But really I think we're both upset about something else that has nothing to do with us."

"Oh. Well when we're mean to people in school, Mr. Hickam makes us apologize and we're all friends again. You and Dad just need to apologize and you can be in love again. Right?"

She hoped that would be all in time. She knew she acted horrible. "What do you think?"

"I think so. Dad loves you. I mean, you kiss. All. The. Time. Its gross. But I guess it's okay. I like it more than the yelling."

She smiled at his childlike wisdom. "You're right, sweetie. As soon as I finish my dinner, I'll go down and apologize to Dad and you can go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

…..

As promised, once she had finished her meal she tucked Hunter into bed and went down to make amends. She needed to. Her very soul yearned for Jack. He was a part of her. She wasn't her without him.

Standing in the doorway to the deck she saw him standing looking up at the sky. Only a few stars could be seen in the city skyline. So much ambient light. The cityscape was still beautiful though.

"Thank you for dinner," she spoke. "It was good. Even cold."

He turned around. She was out of uniform now and dressed in her athletic shorts and his favorite hockey t-shirt. He loved the way she looked in that shirt.

"Cold? Why'd you eat it cold?"

"Because Hunter brought it to me and he's not allowed to use the microwave yet."

"Oh," he laughed lightly. "Fair enough."

"Jack? I'm sorry. I love you so much. Please forgive me."

He looked over at her, seeing the tears in her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you too. Forgive me?"

She nodded. Rushing towards him, he welcomed her in his warm embrace. Holding her tightly against his chest.

"I really am sorry. Here, sit. Talk to me about what's going on in your head. I want to know."

"Okay. First, you and Hunter are my first priority. Always will be. It's just that sometimes it can be hard for me as a woman on the force. The men I work with, especially Lee and Chief Gowan, they're great, but it's still a man's world. I feel I have to fight twice as hard to compete. Then today I was so focused on catching Murphy and getting one step closer to catching Tolliver and protecting Hunter and he slipped away from me. I felt like a failure."

"Babe, I talked to Lee. He said that guy got away from both of you."

"I know that. But I hold myself to a higher standard. Besides, I see this case as my way of protecting our son. So from that perspective, I failed."

"Okay, I get it. I think."

"I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You've never been anything but supportive of me and my career. You didn't deserve this. I'm so sorry, Jack. Please forgive me."

"I love you, Beth. I always will. I shouldn't have said the things I said either. I was way out of line. In fact, I think I may have come up with a way to make it up to you."

"Jack, no. You don't have to do anything."

"No, I want to. Now hear me out here. I was talking to Lee and what if we convert that finished corner of the basement into a home gym? We can look on Craigslist for the equipment you'd like or buy new. Whatever works best with our budget. We can even set up more office space for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Since the promotion, you've been dealing with more cases and more paperwork stuff so you might like having more space for that. Plus studying for different certifications and whatnot. You need a home office."

"Jack… you're amazing. Thank you."

"I want you to succeed, Elizabeth. Whatever you need."

She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such a special man in her life. "Right now I think I could use your help with something," she flirted.

"Name it."

"I've heard this theory, something like the best part about fighting is making up?"

"Ah yes, I have heard that too."

"Now, I've never been able to test this theory." Jack lifted her up in his arms and began carrying her back into the house. "Where are we going?"

"To test this theory. Maybe even a couple times."


	32. Chapter 32

It was Sunday morning and time for breakfast.

"Hunter James, if you don't want to go hungry, you better get down here to breakfast!" Elizabeth yelled up the stairs. She was forgoing her usual five mile run so she could have breakfast with her boys but Hunter was taking forever.

Finally, he ran down the stairs and sat down, his hockey helmet on his head.

"Um, bud? No helmets at the table," Jack told him.

"I need to make sure it still fits. You keep saying I'm growing like a weed."

"Yes, but it's not necessary to test your helmet at the table. Please take it off."

"But, can't I…"

"No, sir."

Hunter sighed, and slowly, like the speed of a sloth, unbuckled the chin strap. Then, keeping his eyes on his parents, he lifted the helmet up.

"Hunter!" Elizabeth gasped. "What did you do?"

Jack snorted and then bit his lip. Elizabeth touched his partially clipped hair. "I wanted to do it myself. I used Dad's cutter thing and I thought I could do it. That thing cuts really good!"

Jack laughed this time. Elizabeth glared at him, stopping him. "Why did you want to cut your hair? I thought you wanted to be cool like those hockey players and let it grow." She loved his curls.

"I did but then Josh and Keith said I look like a girl. I'm not a girl!"

"That wasn't kind of them to say that, but, love, you should have told me you wanted to cut your hair. Now, we may need to cut it pretty short to fix this."

"Not too short! Come on, I need to be cool, Mom."

"I will try. Now let's eat our breakfast and get on with our day."

Partway through the meal, Lee knocked and stuck his head in the door. "Morning?"

"Hey, Lee. Come on in."

"Am I early? I though you wanted me here at eight, Jack."

"You're on time. We are eating late. Want a cup of coffee?"

"Sure. I'll get it." Lee helped himself as they finished.

"Go for your run, Thornton?" Lee teased her.

"Nope. Sunday's my day off. Did you go?"

"Nah. Rosie had me over at the crack of dawn to look at flower arrangements. I, for one, don't have a clue about them so I have no idea why in the world she keeps trying to get my opinion. Isn't that something you are supposed to be helping with, Beth?"

"Well, yes but have you met me? I know less about flowers than you. I'm sticking to smiling and nodding when she gives me the dress I'm supposed to wear and throwing the bridal shower."

"How do you throw a shower, Mom? I don't think you can lift them."

Elizabeth laughed. "A bridal shower is a party, Hunter. Doesn't have anything to do with an actual shower."

"Oh."

Elizabeth started clearing the table. "So what are you and my handsome husband up to today, Lee?"

"We are going to frame the gym and office downstairs, from what I'm told."

"That's wonderful! I cannot wait to see them finished."

"Me either, that being said, I'm super grateful for the distraction from wedding chaos." Lee headed down the stairs and then yelled back up. "Oh! Rosie wanted me to remind you and Jack about cake tasting tonight. It's at seven. We could do dinner before, if you want."

"Yay!" Hunter said with a fist pump to the air. "Does that mean I get to go to Grammie and Pop's?"

"Yes it does."

"Everything is awesome," he sang at the top of his lungs as he ran up the stairs.

Jack stepped close to Elizabeth, backing her up against the counter, his hands on either side of her hips. "So just us tonight, huh?" he asked, kissing her softly. "I like that idea."

"Me too. Doesn't happen often."

"Nope." He kissed her again and then walked away. "Looking forward to it."

She blushed and turned back around. So was she.

"Mom! Can you fix my hair now? Please!"

"Give me five minutes, Hunt."

"Ok."

DOWNSTAIRS

"Wow, man. This place is a good size for what you're building."

"Yeah. I think so too. Thanks for helping, Lee. I could do it myself or ask Tom, but it would take forever. If you and I work on it as much as we can, it shouldn't take longer than a month, tops."

"Glad to help. Anything to pass the time."

"Let's get this framed out and then drywall up. Do you think a half bath makes sense in this corner?"

"Definitely. She would love that but I'm not a plumber. You'll need to get a pro in here for that."

"My dad can do it. I think I'll surprise her with the bathroom."

"Jack." Lee stopped hammering and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my best man?"

"Sure."

"Good. See, in my opinion, you saved Beth. From her grief mostly. I've never been more grateful to you."

"She saved me, Lee. I needed her and so did Hunter. Sure, we were getting by but, let's just say, I'm grateful that I decided to break the law that day."

"You know you're talking to a cop, right?"

"Nah, right now you're just my friend."

UPSTAIRS

"Not too much, remember?" Hunter sat on the toilet bouncing his legs, apparently nervous.

"Hunt, listen. I'm doing the best I can but you need to hold still. Bouncing doesn't help at all."

"Sorry." She used scissors to clip away the longest curls so they matched the ones he had tackled himself. Then she took a bit off his neck and used the clippers on the sides.

When all was done, he looked pretty cute. She handed him a mirror. "Ok, what do you think?"

"Eh, not bad," he said with a grin.

"Not bad, huh? Not bad? I oughta arrest you." She picked him up and hung him upside down from his legs.

"For what?" he said, giggling loudly.

"Um….hmmm. Let me think about it a minute."

"Think faster! I ate breakfast, you know!" he said, still laughing.

"Good point." She turned him right side up. "I got it. Cutting your own hair without a license."

"Do you have a license?"

"Well, no, but I didn't cut my own. Just yours."

"Are you really gonna arrest me?"

"No. But I need you to tell me next time if you want a haircut. Don't touch Daddy's clippers." She stood and looked at him, hands on her hips. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good boy. Now go pack your bags for tonight, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am." He ran toward the door and then turned around and ran back. He threw his arms around her waist and smiled up at her. "Thank you for not arresting me."

She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. "I should just because you're so cute."

"You're silly. You can't arrest someone for that otherwise you would have gotten dad a long time ago." He'd heard her tell him he was cute a hundred times.

"Too true. Smart boy. I could arrest you for that." She pretended to think about it.

"For being smart? You're silly. I'm gonna go pack now."

"Ok, thank you, bud."

…..

Early that afternoon, Charlotte and Tom picked up Bruce and Hunter for the night and Elizabeth and Jack got ready for their cake tasting double date with Lee and Rosie.

"You look amazing, Beth." Jack was dressed in a gray button down, open collar, and black dress pants. She had chosen a slightly above the knee, navy sundress with huge pink flowers and spaghetti straps. It was hot out and she knew it showed off her long legs which Jack seemed to admire.

She shook her head at herself. Dressing for her husband more than for the occasion. She had definitely changed.

"So do you, love. Almost enough to make me shirk my MOH duties and stay home," she told him with a alluring smile.

"Really? Hmm. What can I do to push you over the edge?" He stepped close and grabbed her waist, gently pulling her hips toward his. "Maybe…"

"Yooohooo!" Rosie called from downstairs.

"Well, so much for that idea," Jack said, kissing her cheek. "Let's get this over with."

"I'll be down in a minute."

He nodded, took one last "head to toe" gaze of his sexy wife and then left the room.

…..

They sat in the bakery after eating a delicious steak dinner at The Bistro, downtown Philly.

Elizabeth had intentionally only eaten half her food so she'd have enough room for cake.

She felt Jack's fingers on her thigh, inching her hem even higher. She looked at him, raising her eyebrows. "Behave yourself," she whispered in his ear.

He laughed and pretended to look at the dozen cake choices in front of them, while keeping his hand right where it was. He wasn't a huge fan of cake. He'd rather have cheesecake or ice cream, like at their wedding.

"Ok, let's get started," Rosie told them.

She dug into the lemon cake with lemon curd and lemon buttercream frosting. "Too much lemon for my taste."

"Well, you can add blueberries to the filling. Its seems perfect for a summer wedding," Elizabeth told her.

Next was Devil's Food cake with Chocolate Ganache. Elizabeth took a small bite and closed her eyes. Chocolate was her weakness and this was heaven. "Good?" Jack whispered in her ear, teasing her ear with his warm breath. She immediately got goosebumps. The man was playing with fire.

"Beyond good."

"Maybe I should try it," he mentioned. She picked up a small bite with her thumb and forefinger and placed it in his mouth. "No wonder you like it. It's like a chocolate explosion."

"Mmhmm." She looked at his lips, wanting to kiss off that tiny bit of frosting that his tongue had missed. She forced herself not to though.

"Too much chocolate," Rosie said after taking a bite.

The next few choices included red velvet with cream cheese frosting, which was believe it or not, too red, Coconut and Lime which tasted like a tropical island somehow, and White chocolate with raspberry filling which was not it either.

"Sweetheart, there are only two choices left," Lee told her.

"This one," Elizabeth told them. "This you will love, Rosie."

Vanilla cake with mocha cream filling and vanilla buttercream frosting. Simple and classy. It seemed to be what she was wanting at her wedding.

"Its perfect!" Rosie told them after one bite. "I knew I picked you for a reason, Beth."

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm glad you like it. It seems like you, and that mocha flavor is amazing with the vanilla cake."

"You like it, honey bunny?" Rosie asked Lee, tapping his nose with her fingertip.

Jack snorted and Elizabeth smiled. Lee ignored the snort and just concentrated on Rosie.

"Whatever you want is fine. I just want you to be happy."

Rosie smiled and kissed his lips. "You're so good to me. I'm so excited! Now, tomorrow flowers will be ordered and Tom is coming over to show me examples of pictures."

"Tom's going to be your photographer?" Jack asked. "That's great. Ours turned out nicely."

"They were perfect," Elizabeth mentioned. "Especially the candid shots." They had a black and white one on their mantle. It was in the church, after the wedding. Jack and Elizabeth were only looking at each other over Hunter's head, but he had captured that love between them. They hadn't known he was taking it at the time and that's what made it so special.

As they made their way home, their minds were definitely taken back to their own wedding. "Babe? You ever wish we hadn't rushed?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her quickly and then grabbed her hand. "Not for a second. Do you?"

"No. Not really."

"But maybe a little?" he asked gently.

"I know the reason we did it so quickly and of course Hunter is that reason, but we didn't get to do things like cake testing and flower arrangements."

"Yeah. Maybe not but our wedding was pretty spectacular, don't you think? I'll never forget how you looked, walking toward me that day. I've never seen you look so radiant and at peace. It was perfect, in my opinion."

She squeezed his hand. "It was. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I don't regret doing it fast. We did what was right for us."

Her words reminded him that they had only had a weekend honeymoon. He would definitely have to fix that. Maybe for their one year anniversary, they could go back to Bowman's and take a week and possibly, because it would be a year, make a baby. "Perfect," he thought to himself. For now though, he'd enjoy the night ahead of them. Any evening with the house all to themselves.

…..

On the other side of the busy city, the younger of the Thornton brothers weaved his motorcycle through the packed city streets. He'd missed having a bike when he was abroad. Now that he was planning on sticking around for a bit, he used some of the money made off his last dangerous assignment to buy it. He'd been like a kid on Christmas morning ever since.

He couldn't explain it, or say when it happened but somehow, Philly had become home again. Maybe it was partially because of his reconnecting with Jack, but he also suspected it had something to do with the beautiful redhead he was meeting tonight.

Parking outside the old Jazz club he unfastened his helmet and descended the stairs to the sublevel club, following the sound of saxophones and trombones. It was dark inside and a lot bigger than he thought it would be. As he looked around he was beginning to wonder how he'd ever find her.

"Tom!" Julie rushed over from a nearby table. "So glad you're here!"

"Of course! Any excuse to see you." He meant it. They were still just friends, but if that detail changed into something more it would be alright by him.

She lead him over to a table with a few other friends, mostly couples.

"So this is the mysterious Tom?" one woman said. "We were beginning to wonder if you were real."

"He's real!" Julie gasped. "What, you thought I just made him up?"

"Kind of!" she laughed. "We've been on Julie's case to get out there and date again for a while but she's refused. Then suddenly your name started getting brought up and she's been happy as a clam. Personally I wondered if she was just trying to tell us to back off."

Julie wished the club's floor would open up and swallow her whole right then and there. Tom was completely unphased.

"We meant well, Julie, I'm sorry." Her friend reached out, grabbing her hand.

"I know, and I get it. Lay off now, alright?" she whispered loudly.

Tom laughed and took a couple steps over to where the other men were standing. One, tall curly haired man leaned forward and introduced himself as Nick and handed him a drink. "You got here in good time. Some of those guys at the bar have been eyeing Julie since she walked in."

"Is that so?" Tom subtly shifted his gaze towards the bar. Out of the two dark figures, one looked familiar, though he couldn't place him. Regardless, he suddenly felt very protective of Julie as he gently slid his hand to the small of her back.

Taken by surprise, she turned suddenly to look at him.

"This okay?" He asked so only she could hear.

"Perfect." Suddenly she was incredibly thankful for the darkened room. It hid her deep blush well.

Over the past few months she and Tom had been spending a lot of time together. She tried desperately to remind herself that they were just friends. It was get increasingly harder with each passing day.

She knew he was tumbleweed. Here one day and potentially gone the next. But in so many other ways they seemed perfect together. Nothing like the other men she had dated.

The more she watched Elizabeth with Jack the more she wanted what they had. That kind of love that filled a room and made it clear to anyone around that you belonged with that person and no one else. With Tom's arm around her now, she felt that. She belonged with him.

After a round of drinks and appetizers, Tom invited Julie for a spin on the dance floor. The band had just shifted to a nice slower rhythm song. Just right for them, he thought.

"Your friends told me you were attracting some attention earlier." Tom grinned down at her.

Julie decided to take a leap, see if his little move earlier meant anything.

"I only had hopes of attracting one man's attentions tonight. You think I succeeded?"

"If you're referring to me, the answer is yes. You have been for a while now."

"Seriously? Why haven't you said anything?" She laughed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Tom shrugged, "I don't know. It's complicated." He wrapped his arm around her, holding her a little closer. "I'm not the kind of guy that enters into long term relationships. Never cared to really. Now that I finally do it's with my brother's wife's sister?"

"Goodness, when you put it that way…" she laughed. "I adore you, Tom. You're everything I was looking for and a whole bunch of wonderful surprises. I know you still travel for work some and I won't try and stop you. Just… I don't know, come home to me?"

Tom gazed down at her beautiful eyes.

"That's the best offer I've ever had."

"So it's a deal?" Julie giggled.

"It's a deal."

She jumped up and down, hugging him tightly. Tom swore to himself he wouldn't let her down. Somehow he knew she was going to be it for him.

"So I guess this means we're an item now?"

"I do believe it does."

"Does that mean I can finally kiss you?" Tom wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to explode in a fit of laughter. His favorite sound.

"Or I could just kiss you!"

"As long as one of us does, and soon. I've been thinking about those lips of yours for months now," he whispered. With that confession out in the open, he lowered his lips to hers, touching them softly. Pulling back he smiled warmly.

…..

From the bar, Nate Tolliver laughed as he watched the woman his friend had been eyeing all night repeatedly and tenderly kiss another man on the dance floor.

"Told you she was out of your league."

"Wouldn't have been if I had a proper wing man. You're horrible." TJ Murphy, Nate's long time friend from NY City spoke.

"No way man, this is not my fault. Just to show my sympathies for the matter, I'll buy you another drink."

Soon the bartender placed two more dark cold beers down in front of them.

"So tell me, how's the leg holding up?" Nate asked. "You took those cops on a nice chase the other day.

"I'll tell you what, I'm no spring chicken anymore." He laughed. "Those cops were good. Almost too good. Especially that chick. Since when are female cops so tough?"

"Bests me. I'm just glad you didn't get caught. Would have been bad for you for sure, but it would have set back the operation I'm trying to progress here."

"I get that. One thing though…" he took a sip of his drink. "You said the cops were looking into you for something not related to the ring."

"That's right."

"You working another angle or something? Cause I'll tell ya, that chick was serious on catching me. Seems like an awful lot for nothing."

"What can I say? Cops are bored around here." He took another gulp of his drink.

"Funny, Tolliver. But you know I wasn't born yesterday. We're friends, best friends. But if you want me putting my neck on the line you better tell me everything."

Nate looked around. "Fine. It's about Jamie and the kid."

"Your kid."

"According to the state he doesn't belong to either of us now."

"True. So what do you care? I remember when Jamie told you about the boy to try to get you to stick around more. It didn't work. So why are you risking your neck and mine for him now?" Nate ignored the question and watched the band in the corner play. "Tolliver?"

"It's complicated, alright?"

TJ shook his head. "Unbelievable. She's still got you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?"

"What do you know of it?" Nate said defensively.

"A lot, I bet. Let's see, I know you're working with Jamie now. Some sort of partnership." Nate nodded in confirmation. "And I know she wouldn't give a piece of the action away for nothing. Even to you."

"So what's your point?"

"So I asked around. Rumor has it, Jamie's boy, your boy, got himself adopted by some female cop."

Nate stared at the man. "Jamie asked me to watch him for her. Report back."

"Why? She's in for a good long while now. What's she gonna do? Spring loose and run away with him?" He laughed.

"Those were her terms. Keep tabs on the boy and she'd slowly work me into the fold."

"She could turn on you in a second."

"She won't."

TJ laughed. "Dude, that woman is trouble. I told you that when you got yourself mixed with her in the first place. She's a few somethings short of a set."

"I've got this. Trust me."

"You're playing with fire. A wild fire."

"She's not that bad. Besides, it's kind of fun. Seeing my boy."

"I thought you said he wasn't yours?" TJ laughed. "You getting soft?"

"Not soft, just curious. You know he looks like me."

"You got a picture, Mr. Spy?"

Nate pulled out his phone and opened up a picture he took of Hunter.

Tom casually looked over and felt his heart stop. He knew he knew the man from somewhere. He looked up again.

"There he is. My son. Told you he's as handsome as his old man." Nate laughed to himself.

"Nice!" TJ laughed. "Maybe we should bring him into the fold. We could always use an apprentice. Looks strong. We could raise him into a nice little thug."

...…..

Back at the table, Tom watched the two strangers at the bar. Something about the short curly haired man didn't sit well with him. As he watched the man laugh, it hit him.

"Hunt…" he whispered.

"Tom, you alright?" Julie asked, weaving her arm through his.

"I think so. Say, you want another drink?"

"Sure."

He kissed her cheek and headed up to the bar right behind the two men. He ordered the drinks then leaned back. Trying to act as if he paid no attention to them whatsoever, Tom pulled out his phone. He managed to get a picture of the curly haired man's profile. After that, he just listened. If this was in fact Nate Tolliver, the man who had been terrorizing his family, Tom wanted to do whatever he could to put an end to it. Hunter was his nephew. He would do anything for him.

"Let's get out of here." TJ said, laying a bunch of money on the counter. "I've got work to do."

"Yeah." He downed what was left of his drink. "What do you say I buy you a drink tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but lets go to O'Neal's. This place is too nice for the likes of us." TJ laughed.

"O'Neal's it is. Later man. Stay safe."


	33. Chapter 33

Jack sat out on the back deck working on his syllabus for the fall. Hunter stood in the yard practicing his slap shot talking to himself.

"Hunter Thornton skates high along the boards, flying past the defenders. He can't be stopped! He shoots, he scores! Hunter Thornton scores the tie breaker at the last second, winning the cup for the Flyers and the crowd goes wild!"

He couldn't help but smile at his happy little boy.

They both stopped at the sound of Tom's motorcycle pulling into the driveway.

"Uncle Tommy!" Hunter dropped his stick and ran to the fence gate.

"Hey! There's my favorite nephew!"

"You're silly! I'm your only nephew."

"Lucky you then! You get to stay my favorite." He messed the kids hair up a bit. "Huh, nice hair cut, bud."

"I did it."

"You did?"

"Yeah, Mom fixed it through." They all laughed. "Play some hockey with me?"

"Sure. Just let me talk to your dad for a sec alright?"

"Okay!" With that Hunter went back to playing his championship end of buzzer games as Tom climbed the steps toward his brother.

"That's some kid you got there."

"He's the best. So what brings you here?"

"A couple things. Where's Elizabeth?"

"Work. Isn't that where you should be?" he teased.

"Give me a break, I wanted to talk to my brother." He took a seat next to Jack.

"Alright." Jack pushed his books aside, turning his focus to Tom. "Lets have it."

Clearing his throat he blurted, "Julie and I are something now."

Jack grinned. "About time. Elizabeth and I were wondering what game you two were playing at."

Tom smiled, shaking his head. "I'm playing for keeps this time, bro. She's the real deal." Tom watched Hunter down in the yard. "You like this life? The wife and kid thing?"

Jack nodded, a big boyish grin across his face. "Nothing better in the world. Elizabeth is beyond amazing, and with Hunter in the mix, its all perfect."

"I'm happy for you. Heck, I've been jealous watching you two lovebirds ever since I got back." They laughed. "Julie's really something. It's my time now. I know it."

"Congrats, Tom. You deserve to be happy. So does she." Jack smacked his brother hard on the back. "What was the other thing you wanted to talk about?" Tom pulled out his phone, showing Jack the picture he took of Nate the night before. Jack's eyes grew wide. "How'd you get this?"

"I happened to be at the same club as him last night. He was with some guy. I didn't catch much, but I know where he'll be tonight. This old Irish bar downtown called O'Neal's."

Jack took the phone from Tom. "I want to ring this guy's neck. Messing with my family like this."

"I was thinking maybe we should pay him a visit tonight." Jack looked up at him. Half angry, half shocked. "What? Maybe we can end this. Maybe he just doesn't realize who he's messing with."

They both stopped and listened to Hunter playing outside. Jack wanted nothing more than to put an end to this once and for all.

….

Elizabeth got home from work in time to cook dinner but was surprised to find out that instead of Jack eating dinner with her and Hunter, he was going out to an Irish pub with Tom.

"I don't understand."

"I don't go out with Tom often, babe. Well, rarely. He asked so I accepted."

"How late will you be?"

"I'm not sure. Not too late."

She nodded, trying to be understanding but failing. He had always wanted to be with her and Hunter. She hadn't had to share him before.

"Beth, I love you."

"I know." She put the chicken back in the refrigerator and sighed. "Hunt! Lets go to Abigail's."

"Awesome! I want chicken fingers and extra fries and ketchup and vanilla ice cream for dessert."

"You're going out?" Jack asked, suddenly wanting to be with them instead.

"Yep. You're going out, so why should we stay home?"

"You're gonna change, right, Mom? Not that your uniform isn't cool and all…"

"Yes, love. I'm going to change. I'll be right back."

Hunter laid on the couch while she and Jack headed upstairs. "You mad?" Jack wondered.

"Nope." She took her gun out of its holster, emptied the bullets from the chamber, then reloaded one back in. Then she walked into the closet and locked it in the safe up on the shelf, spinning the lock.

"Expecting something to happen?" he wondered, watching.

"You never know, Jack." She unbuttoned her shirt and untucked it from her pants, revealing her lead vest.

"Beth."

"What?"

"What bothers you about me going out with Tom?"

She took off her vest and hung it in the closet and then slipped a t-shirt over her head. Next she slipped on her beloved yoga pants and hung her work pants in the closet too. "You won't be with us. That's what bothers me. Tolliver is out there somewhere and you could be in danger too." She went to the dresser, removed her yoga pants and put her stretchy jeans on. Then she went back in the closet, attached her holster under her pants and secured her smaller gun inside the back of her jeans.

"You think that's necessary?"

"Yes." That was the last thing she said to him. "Come on, Hunt. Let's go."

…..

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore, Tom," Jack told him as they drove to O'Neal's.

"Because Beth is freaked or because you are?"

"Both. We should at least let Lee in on this. This guy is dangerous and, more than likely, so is the guy he's meeting with."

"The guy will freak if he sees a cop anywhere near this place and then we lose our chance. Don't you want to get this guy, bro? I do."

"Of course I do but if he seems dangerous at all, we back off. Immediately. Got it?"

"Sure."

Because Jack wasn't sure, at all, he quickly typed a text to Lee. "Going 2 O'Neal's pub. Tolliver will be 2." Then he quickly shoved the phone in his pocket.

Twenty minutes later, Tom and Jack walked in the door to the pub. It was smoky and dark and surprisingly busy for a week night. Then Jack recognized why. Free beer when you purchase an entrée.

"Lets sit at the bar," Tom suggested. Jack followed him, sitting in one of the two vacant stools.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender, a very tall, muscular man asked.

"Fish and chips, and whatever you have on tap," Tom ordered. The man looked at Jack.

"Same, but I'll take a soda."

Tom let his eyes wander to see if Tolliver and his buddy were there. "I don't see them yet."

"Its early."

Jack kept checking his phone and the door getting Tom's attention. "Who's are you hoping to hear from? Since Beth is mad, I'm guessing it's not her."

"I texted Lee."

"Jack, I'm telling you, I don't think that was a good idea."

As they started eating, Jack saw Lee walk in, thankfully in plain clothes. Lee met his eyes and then sat in a booth where he could watch the whole room.

Then a minute later, two spots cleared next to Tom and Tolliver and his friend snatched them up. Jack couldn't believe their fortune. Now they could hear everything the guys said and they wouldn't need to strain. Jack and Tom listened as the men chatted about beer and other random things. Then suddenly the tone switched and it caught Jack's ear.

"Look, man. I think the only way you're going to get him back is to take him." Jack's back stiffened.

"What makes you think kidnapping my son is what I want, or what she wants?"

"Why else have you watch him? She obviously wants him with one of his biological parents, not some wannabes."

Tom could sense Jack's tension. He touched his arm to calm him.

Jack took his phone out of his pocket and texted Lee. "Get over here!"

"It would be good to have him with me but I'm gonna wait until she gives me more instruction. What if that's not what she wants at all? Besides he seems happy. That cop he has for a Mama, wwwooooeee. Hot."

That was it. Jack wasn't going to let him do this. "You can't take my son!" Jack yelled across Tom, almost knocking him off the stool. Before Jack knew what was happening, Tolliver had thrown a punch, hitting Tom in the nose, and Lee had come up behind Jack and grabbed his arms, holding him back.

"Stop it! Break it up!" Lee told them.

"Get out of my bar!" the behemoth bartender told them, including Tolliver and his friend.

Then it was over. All five of the men were out on the sidewalk, Tolliver and TJ walking away laughing. "Good to see you again, Thornton," he said with a wave.

"What is happening!? What on earth possessed you to do this, Jack?" Lee asked him.

Tom punched his nose to stop the bleeding. "I saw them last night. He had a picture of Hunter on his phone. I heard Tolliver say he was going to be here so I mentioned it to Jack."

"Not smart. This guy is dangerous. You are both lucky that he didn't pull out a gun or a knife."

"He has been stalking my family, Lee. I need it to stop. Its freaking Beth out and me. Tonight, he was talking about kidnapping Hunter!"

"For now, it's only talk. It's not evidence. We can't do anything but question him without evidence."

"So question him!"

"We are working on that. I'll call in to the Chief about putting an unmarked car outside your house, but you need to let us do our job. Promise me that both of you will stop trying to get this guy yourselves." He looked from Tom to Jack and then back. "Promise."

"Fine."

"Now go home!"

…

Elizabeth sat on the deck and chatted with Tom Sr. on the phone.

"Those boys of mine don't always have the best judgement, or at least they didn't when they were kids. I figured they had grown out of it," he said with a chuckle.

"With all due respect, sir, this isn't a funny situation."

"It depends on what side you're on. I can see the humor in it but I also understand why you can't."

"Sir, this whole situation with Tolliver….I feel like I'm in the middle between being a police officer and a mother and wife. I have the need to keep Hunter safe at all costs, but I also am not the one in charge of this investigation. I'm just the mother."

"That is the most important job you can do right now," Tom said, wisely. "He needs you to be there and make him feel loved and safe. A boy always needs his mother. Heck, I'm old and I need my Mama sometimes," he said with another chuckle. This time, Elizabeth joined him.

"Thank you for listening, sir."

"Ok, three things, Beth. One, I will always listen to you because I love you. Two, you are doing a great job balancing everything, but remember to let your fellow officers solve this one. Three, remember Ephesians 4:26."

"I'll try. Goodnight, Tom."

"Goodnight, dear."

…..

"Dude, I'm sorry I got us into this," Tom said from the passenger seat while Jack drove.

"Nothing to do about it now. Should you go to the hospital?"

"No, I just need to ice it. Nothing that hasn't happened before."

Jack took him back to his and Elizabeth's house, hoping that since it was past Hunter's bedtime that he and Elizabeth would be upstairs.

They walked in the door and all was quiet, so Jack told Tom to sit on the barstool and he would get him ice and a towel.

When Jack flipped the light switch on, Elizabeth walked down the stairs. "So? What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked as if his nose wasn't throbbing and there wasn't blood all over his shirt.

Elizabeth stood, staring, hands on her hips, looking every bit the tough cop even though she was wearing a tank top and yoga pants.

"Lee told you," Jack said.

"He ratted us out?" Tom asked.

"Seriously? We aren't twelve, Tom Thornton!" Elizabeth told him, her voice approaching yelling. She lowered her voice and glared. "We are adults that should know better than to go looking for dangerous men in pubs! What if he had a gun, Jack? Do you want me to lose you too? I can't even believe you did this!"

"Beth."

"No. Why don't you just sleep down here tonight?" She turned the lights off, leaving them in the dark.

….

A few minutes later, Jack walked into their bedroom. Elizabeth was laying on her side, her back facing the door.

"Beth, we need to talk about this. We can't let the night go by with you angry. My parents never did and we can't either."

Jack sat next to her on the bed and waited. "That's what your dad said too."

"You talked to my dad?"

"Yes. I was so angry and scared." She sat up and brushed her curls behind her ears. "I was so scared I was going to lose you," she told him, her voice breaking. "I cannot go through that again."

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I don't ever want that to happen."

"You can't keep things from me, Jack. We have to tell each other things that affect all of us."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I won't keep anything from you again."

Elizabeth leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, sighing with relief. He was fine. He wasn't hurt and he was alive. "Jack? I love you."

He nodded and kissed her forehead, then her nose and then slowly, his mouth found hers, taking her breath in a steamy kiss. "Don't make me sleep downstairs with Tom," he told her quietly.

"Lock the door. You're not going anywhere, husband."

.….

The next morning Hunter woke up and climbed out of his bed, his favorite stuffed bear in hand. He poked his head out into the quiet hallway. His parents door was open, which meant at least one of them was probably awake.

"Come on, Bruce. Let's go downstairs."

Once downstairs, Hunter headed straight for the couch for an early morning cartoon. To his surprise, the couch was already occupied. The little boy tilted his head to the side and watched as his uncle snored.

"Uncle Tom? Hey." Hunter poked his shoulder causing Tom to stir. "Uncle Tom, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, little man." Tom sat up with a stretch. "I spent the night here."

"Oh." Hunter scratched his head through his curls. "What'd you do to your face?"

"What?" Hunter touched his finger to Tom's swollen nose. "Ouch. I almost forgot about that for a sec."

"What happened?"

"Uh… it was an accident."

"What kind of accident? Like you accidently ran into something or someone accidently hit you?"

"Boy, you sure have a lot of questions for this early in the morning," Tom chuckled.

"Mom and Dad say I'm inquisitive. Whatever that means."

"Well, they aren't wrong." He smiled at the little boy, silently praying his stunt the night before didn't make things worse for Hunter. He just wanted to protect him.

Hunter took a seat on the couch next to Tom and turned on the TV.

"What are you up to, Hunt?"

"It's summer. I wake up and watch cartoons before breakfast in the mornings. You're in my spot so you get to watch too."

"Lucky me." Tom relaxed back into the couch and placed his arm around the boy.

Unbeknownst to them, Elizabeth watched from the kitchen. She'd come down not long before to start on breakfast. She reached into the pantry and grabbed everything she needed for French toast, something she'd gotten very good at making over the past few months. She looked at the wedding ring gracing her finger. This life she had now was so special. She closed her eyes tight, trying to ignore the fear that kept creeping up after last night's disaster, telling herself again and again that they were all safe and sound.

Later with the French toast on the griddle and the bacon on the stove, there was a light knock on the back door. She turned the heat low on the stove and went to see who was there, not surprised at all by who she saw.

"Hey you!" She hugged her sister Julie as she stepped inside.

"Is he still here?"

"Yup. On the couch with Hunt." The two women walked towards the living room together. "So you two are dating, huh?"

"Yeah. I don't know whether to be furious at him or proud of him right now."

Elizabeth smiled. "A little bit of both is okay. Their hearts were in the right place, but it was a real stupid idea."

"Clearly." She sighed. "I maybe should have asked before. Are you okay with Tom and I together?"

"Do you care about him?"

"Deeply."

"Then you have my blessing." They reached the living room and both Tom and Hunter were engrossed in the episode of Justice League. "Tom, someone's here to see you."

Tom looked up and immediately his stomach dropped. Julie stood there looking as beautiful as ever, but with a face that came close to matching Elizabeth's from the night before.

"Hey, Jules."

"Don't you 'Hey Jules' me, mister. We need to talk."

He nodded. "Let's go out to the front porch."

"Okay."

Hunter watched carefully as they walked outside. Very curious about all that was going on, he paused his TV show to listen.

"Julie, first let me say I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for exactly?" She stood there with her hands on her hips, looking every bit like her sister with the mean cop face.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what I was up to. That I put myself and Jack in danger."

"You should be. Tom, do you have any idea what could have happened? What if… what if she lost Jack? I don't think she can survive another loss like that. She loved Trevor but I think losing Jack would be ten times worse! She's his wife after all!"

"I know, it was stupid."

"And what about me? I watched her grieve before. I don't want that, Tom! I'm not strong like her! I won't make it!"

"Hey, hey…" He pulled her close, as she let her tears fall freely. "I'm sorry, Jules. It was a stupid idea."

"Yes, it was." She sniffled as she pulled back to look into his eyes. "It was… kind of hot though."

"Yeah?" Tom grinned.

"Yes. The thought of you being big and brave trying to stand up for your, I mean our, nephew." Tom laughed. "But don't you dare do anything like this again!"

"I'll do my best. Can I kiss you now?"

"Please do."

…..

"Gross." Hunter groaned from the window. He'd tried his best to listen but caught very little of what was said. He was still very confused. Since spying wasn't working, he left the living room and went into the kitchen. He climbed up on the bar stool and stared at Elizabeth.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, love."

"Do Aunt Julie and Uncle Tom love each other?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because I just saw them kissing outside." Hunter made a face. "But before that, Aunt Julie looked at Uncle Tom like you look at Dad when he's in trouble. That's my other question. Did he do something bad? Is that why his face got hurt?"

"So many questions…" Elizabeth sighed as she removed the French toast from the heat.

Hunter shrugged, "A lot happened when I was sleeping. I'm just trying to catch up."

Leaning forward on the counter facing her son, Elizabeth tried to figure out how best to explain the situation.

"It's adult stuff, bud. But I promise you that Uncle Tom is a good man. Sometimes good people get into tough situations. Aunt Julie cares about him a lot and she doesn't like that he got hurt. That's all you need to know, okay?"

He gave her a questioning look. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, sweetie. Everything will be okay." She would make sure of it.

"Okay! Can we eat now?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Not without your father."

"Ugh." Hunter groaned. "Can I go wake him? I'm hungry."

"Of course." With a fist pump in the air he jumped off the stool and ran off. "Gently, love!"

"I'll try!"

Elizabeth walked to the bottom of the stairs just in time to hear Hunter yell, "Yeehaw!" as he leapt through the air.

"Arrgh!" Jack yelled as Hunter laughed.

Elizabeth shook her head as she walked back to the kitchen, "Well, he's up now."


	34. Chapter 34

"Hunter, we've got to go in 10 minutes. Are you ready?" Elizabeth called up the stairs.

Jack walked down the stairs, his coach's outfit in hand. "Define ready?"

"He was supposed to be up there getting dressed."

"He was. I just wouldn't call a batman cape and underwear proper attire for a hockey tournament."

Elizabeth burst out laughing as Jack showed her the picture and short video he'd taken of Hunter dancing around his room.

Jack kissed her lips. "He's getting ready now. Did you grab your coat?"

"Jack, it's 95 degrees outside."

"But not in the stands. Trust me."

She went to the closet to grab her light jacket. Hunter and Bruce came down the stairs then.

"Ready for hockey!" he said, pretending to take a shot.

"Great," she smiled. Elizabeth grabbed the bag of snacks and Gatorade and followed her boys out to the car.

Jack heaved the large, black hockey duffle bag into the back of their hatchback. "You know Hunt, I think this bag is big enough, you could even fit inside."

"Cool! Let's try!"

"No way, mister." Elizabeth said with her stern face. "Little boys sit in their booster seats with seatbelts while driving. Its the law. We can stuff you in your stinky duffle when we get home."

"Aw man." Hunter climbed back over the back seat and sat in his booster. "I bet Dad's right though. I bet me and Bruce will fit in there. Maybe Snowy too."

"You may be right, but let's not try it that way. That bag was expensive and those pets of ours might do some damage in close quarters."

"Oh, good idea." He smiled at Elizabeth as she buckled him up. "I'm glad you're coming today, Mama."

She smiled at her handsome little man. "Me too, love." She kissed his head and closed the door.

"I'm glad too you know." Jack smiled. "I can't wait for the office to be completed."

"Or the case." She silently gestured to Hunter, who was busy reading his book in the car.

"Yeah, that too. Maybe soon we can put all this behind us and have more time for us."

"Mmmm, I can't wait." She stared at his perfect mouth for a moment before leaning in and kissing him with all the love she felt for him.

Hunter rolled down his window, making his parents jump apart slightly. "I thought I had to hurry?"

"You did, bud."

"Then why are you kissing and not driving to the game, Dad?"

"Oh, you and your sass," Jack reached in and messed with the boys hair. "We're going now. You happy?"

"Yup!"

…..

The arena was filled to the brink with kids and their families. There were 8 teams present, meaning it was going to be a long day of hockey. Jack and Hunter left to get ready as soon as they arrived, leaving Elizabeth 20 minutes to kill before the first puck dropped.

She walked into the rink where Hunter would soon be warming up and found a seat next to her friends and fellow hockey moms.

"Elizabeth, hey!" Margaret stood and waved to make sure Elizabeth could see her. "We got these seats down in front."

"Perfect. I have Jack's camera today. Maybe I can get some good shots of the boys."

Jane laughed, "Oh Mikey would love a good action shot of him in goal. Though he spends most of his time laying on the ice…" The other women laughed. "He's learning."

"He is. Jack says he's gained a lot of confidence this season. Should make for a great start to the winter."

"I hope so! It's hard. I was never that into sports as a kid. Then I had Mikey and with his dad gone, I started learning what I could. Thank goodness for Jack and Jason."

"They're happy to hang out with Mikey anytime. Besides, the boys love it." Margaret gave her friend's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"She's right, Jane. In fact, Jack's going on a fishing trip soon and was going to bring Hunter along. I know there will be a few other adults there. Maybe Mikey would like to go and get some male bonding time in."

Jane could feel her eyes water at the thought. "Elizabeth, you have no idea. You don't think Jack would mind?"

"Are you kidding me? Jack wants a ton of kids. This will be good practice." They laughed.

….

Nate walked into the hockey arena, wearing a baseball cap and glasses. With any luck he could get in and out unnoticed.

He looked around for any indication where Hunter's team would be playing first. While doing a drive-by past the house the week before, he saw Hunter in his jersey. With a little help from the internet he easily figured out what league he was in. Seeing that there was a tournament this weekend, Nate decided it was the perfect time to watch Hunter.

As of this moment, he was regretting his decision. He was lost in a sea of kids and parents. It seemed to resemble some sort of organized chaos.

"What a nut house…" he whispered.

A man approached wearing a league shirt and hat and handed him a program with the list of teams, schedule, player names, and their numbers.

He snickered when he saw Jack's name listed as one of Hunter's coaches.

"Well at least you'll be too busy to notice me today," he chuckled.

Checking his watch he headed into arena 2, where Hunter's game was going to begin shortly.

…..

The two games went well. Their team played hard and managed to win both games. Jack and Jason were proud of their team.

After lunch, Abigail came to see her favorite little family and watch her favorite little boy play hockey. She walked in carrying her jacket over her arm as she looked around the rink where Elizabeth said to meet her.

"Abigail! Over here!" Elizabeth waved. Abigail waved back and headed over to where she and both sets of grandparents were sitting, receiving a big hug from Elizabeth. "So glad you came!"

"Of course! I'm excited to see Hunter in action. Besides, except for your coffee and occasional lunch runs while at work, I don't get to see you much since you've become a married lady."

Elizabeth blushed. "I do love my family.

"It's a good marriage and motherhood suits you."

"I'll second that!" Grace said leaning over.

"Mom, please…."

"Alright," she laughed. "But Abigail here is not wrong. I know life has been stressful but, even so, I've never seen you so happy."

"What can I say? I'm blessed with them."

Grace squeezed her daughter's hand before turning to allow her to talk with Abigail.

"Speaking of happiness," Elizabeth teased. "I thought Bill was coming with you?"

"He wanted to but he just started a new investigation. It's taking a lot of his time."

"What kind of investigation?"

"You know, I didn't ask." She laughed. "I'm happier in this relationship when I don't remember all the danger he puts himself in."

"I can understand that. I'm grateful Jack is a not a cop or something like that. Hunter needs one of us to not be risking their lives on a daily basis."

"How's he holding up with everything? Must be so hard for him with that man lurking around."

Elizabeth sighed, "To be honest I think Jack and I are struggling with it more than he is. Hunter seems to fully believe that everything will be ok. I, on the other hand, can't stop thinking about how everything at any moment could go wrong."

"What do you think this Nate guy wants?"

"I wish I knew. All I do know, is it isn't good."

…

The next day Nate drove to the prison where Jamie was incarcerated. It had been a while since he'd come. Knowing that the police were watching him when they could, he laid low for a while. After watching Hunter the day before, he wanted to see her. He knew the guard schedule well, so when he walked in he didn't expect to see the guards that may recognize him.

He walked in the door and up to the guard on duty. Thankful that he had no memory of this guy from his previous visits.

"Hi there," he smiled. "My name's Matthew Brady. I'm here to see Jamie Wade."

"ID please, sir." Nate pulled out his wallet and handed a fake, but well crafted, license and handed it to the guard. "Alright. Empty your pockets and this officer will escort you in."

"Thank you." He did what he was told and when the doors opened, he followed the large officer back.

He waited almost 20 minutes for the next visiting hour to start and for them to bring Jamie out. When she finally did enter the room, he smiled.

"Well, hello Matt…" Jamie smiled. She remembered his alias from when they ran together before. "Nice of you to see me."

"Well it's been awhile. I'm in town for a few days and wanted to look in."

"That's sweet." Jamie watched as the guard backed off. "What are you doing here?" she whispered. "I heard you're being watched."

"I am, but not well. Trust me. No one knows I'm here."

She laughed. "Well I can't complain, you're a sight for sore eyes."

"You holding up okay?" She shrugged. "I wanted you to know, I saw him again. Our son. I even brought some photos to show you."

"Let me see!" She looked over the pictures. They weren't the greatest, of course, but it was better than nothing. "He looks so handsome. Why'd they cut his hair though?"

"I don't think it's really a bad thing. He was kind of looking like a girl."

"Not my boy," she smiled as she continued to look. "I want him back, Nate. I do."

"Is that what this is about? Me watching him?"

"I just needed to know he was okay. You don't get it, Nate. Hunter is mine. I gave birth to him. I named him. Now I'm in here and some nice couple is playing house with him?"

"Jamie, TJ is involved in this now."

"Why would you do that? He's a loose canon!"

"I didn't have a choice! The cops were catching on, my hands were tied. If I was going to expand the business and keep an eye on Hunter, I didn't have a choice. There's just one thing…"

"What?"

"Murphy has this idea. I thought he was just messing at first but the more he talks, the more I wonder."

"What does he want?"

"He thinks we should kidnap the boy. Bringing back to New York."

"That's not bad," Jamie thought out loud.

"No. Are you crazy?"

"Listen, you get our boy back, go back to New York, whenever I can get out, I'll come to you. We can be together."

"You really are insane. How do you expect me to get him away from a cop? She's got friends all over this!"

"You were smart once. Figure it out." Jamie waved the guard over, saying she was ready to go back.

Nate just sat there, staring at the empty seat in front of him. "What just happened…"

….

"Oh my, Jack. This is perfect. Thank you so much." She ran her fingers across her new desk that was begging to be used. The bookshelf next to the wall was empty but wouldn't be for long. There was even a fireproof safe off to the side for her files or anything that needed to be confidential. "What's this door over here?"

"Go look," he prompted.

"A bathroom? Wow." She was amazed. She had been

asked not to come down to the basement until it was finished and she had complied. He had surprised her for sure.

"Through this door is the gym." Jack led her into the next room. "I asked Lee what things you used at the gym at work and that helped."

"It certainly did."

There was a treadmill, a set of weights, and a leg press. Those were the three things she used every day. There was also a small refrigerator and a sound system hooked up so she could listen to music as she worked out. "Love, this is….perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now, I need to get working on Rosie's bachelorette party/bridal shower."

"Oh yeah? What ideas do you have?"

"None, whatsoever."

Jack laughed and kissed her softly. "I need to get packed for our fishing trip."

"Make sure you check Hunter's bags. I told him what to pack but just your luck, you'll be out there for the weekend and he won't have anything but underwear and that crazy cape."

"Yeah. That would be interesting."

She texted Rosie. "Hey, got a minute?"

"Yes, what's going on?" Elizabeth hit the button and called her.

"What type of bridal shower do you want?"

"Nothing too elaborate, Beth. Just a spa day is fine with me."

"Are you serious? Is this Rosie?"

"I'm serious. I'm so stressed out about this now. Lee is going on some fishing trip, leaving me to make final decisions about so many things. I'm just…I honestly wished we had eloped."

"You know, he must be going with Jack and Hunt on that trip. Why don't you come over to my house while they are gone? I'll invite Julie and Susie and Charlotte. We can do a spa day but also we can just relax. No wedding plans for the whole day."

"That sounds perfect."

"Now, tell me what you need my help with."

….

"Mama! I'm going fishing with Daddy and Mikey and Uncle Lee and Uncle Tom, and Mr. Hickam! That is so awesome!"

"If you like fishing."

"I do! I think."

She knelt in front of him and smiled. "Listen, make sure you wear a life vest, ok?"

"I will. I promise." He hugged her neck and then looked closely at her. "Are you sad?"

"I just feel better when you're with me, that's all." It did help that he wouldn't be anywhere that Tolliver could be near.

"Its only two days. Hang on!" Hunter ran upstairs and then back down, his stuffed parrot, Robin, in his arms. "Here, Mama. So you won't be lonely."

She smiled at him and picked him up to hug him again. "I love you so much, Hunt."

"I love you too, Mama."

"Ready, bud?" Jack asked, sticking his head in the door. "Mikey is here and Tom and Lee just showed up."

"Yeah! Ready." He bolted out the door and ran to see his friend.

"Ok, so we will be back Monday night."

"Yeah."

He hugged her and gave her a nice, long kiss. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too. Please be careful."

"I will. The weather is supposed to be great and best of all, Tolliver will be no where around."

"I was thinking that too."

"Have fun with the girls thing."

"I will." He kissed her again and walked out of the house just as Rosie walked in looking frazzled.

"Oh, Beth. This is awful. Just awful," she said in her dramatic Rosie way.

"What is?" Beth put a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of Rosie and then walked over to the couch with her.

"There are only 20 days left until the wedding."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Rosie took a sip of her coffee. "Do you have any Tahitian vanilla creamer?"

"No, I have plain old cream and sugar."

"I guess that will do."

"Why don't you help yourself? I don't know how you take it." Rosie stood and walked to the kitchen. "Ok, so why is only 20 days left not a good thing?"

"If you saw the list of things I have left to do…I couldn't possibly finish them in only 20 days!"

"Sure you will."

"Why are you so calm?"

"Because, I threw together a wedding in a short amount of time and it turned out great. Now if I and the girls help you, it will be fine."

Julie, Susie, and Charlotte walked in a few minutes later.

"Who's ready for a spa day?" Julie asked.

"Yes, let's go!" Elizabeth said.

"I thought you were going to help with my list."

"Nope, tomorrow. Today, no wedding plans. We are going to relax and forget about all our worries." That included Tolliver. She was going to push him right out of her mind.

She tried. As they sat in the pedicure recliners, as they had massages. She tried when the girls talked her into getting blonde highlights in her hair. She even tried, after the shock wore off, when Julie suggested they all get tattoos and she said no.

…..

Two days later…

The girls went home and Elizabeth cleaned the house while she waited for her boys to return.

"Mama! We're back!" Hunter yelled as he burst through the door.

"You are?" She bent down to pick him up and hugged him tight, peppering his adorable face with kisses. "I'm so glad!"

"You missed me?"

"You bet I did."

"Did Robin keep you company?"

"Yes, he did. Thank you so much for sharing him with me."

"You're welcome. Now, Daddy says I need a bath because I smell like a fish. Can I use your bathtub?"

"Yes, but no submarine. I don't feel like mopping the floor."

"Aww, man!" She put him down and laughed as he ran upstairs.

Jack walked through the door and dropped his and Hunter's bags. "Beth?"

"Hey, is that my amazing, handsome husband I hear?"

"Hi," he said with a tired grin. She walked over and kissed him briefly. "Hey, that's all I get?"

"Well, remember what you told Hunter he needed to do?"

"Take a bath?"

"Yep. He because he smells like a fish. Well, sorry, babe, but you stink worse than him."

She sat on the arm of the couch, a good five feet away. "You're going to stay way over there?"

"Just until you shower and then I'll meet you in our room and believe me, I'll be much closer to you than this."

An hour later, Hunter was in bed and Elizabeth was cleaning his dinner plate while Jack showered.

She felt his hands slip around her waist from behind, causing her to wince. "What? Are you hurt?"

"No. Just tender."

"Did you hurt yourself working out or something?"

"No." She looked him in the eye and then dried her hands, pulling him upstairs to their room.

"Beth? What's going on?"

She turned her back to him and pulled down the waistband of her sweats. "Can you see it?"

He turned her hip toward the light. "J.T.? You got my initials tattooed on your hip?"

She pulled them back up and turned around, biting her lip nervously. "Do you hate it?"

"Um. No, actually, I kind of love it. I mean, I'm the only one who will ever see it. It's like our little secret."

"True." He smirked and then pulled her close, keeping his hand away from her tender hip.

"That's pretty amazing."


	35. Chapter 35

Finally the time had arrived for Rosie and Lee's wedding.

The week leading up to the wedding was like a comedy of errors. If it could go wrong, it did, and in some of the oddest of ways.

First, the florist just up and disappeared. No word, nothing. Finally when the shop tracked down the order, it was all wrong. Rosie had specifically mentioned to the florist that she was allergic to lilies. Somehow the woman misunderstood and ordered lilies in every arrangement! Elizabeth spent hours on the phone fixing that problem.

Next was Lee's suit. It fit perfectly. Only problem was, it was plaid. Yes, plaid. Julie called Grace immediately causing the woman to spring into action. She was on the phone right away with a designer friend and got the matter handled, thankfully.

After that, their pastor called saying he had to fly out of town for a family emergency and wouldn't be back in time for the ceremony. After calling around for a day and a half, Jack finally found someone available and willing that both Lee and Rosie liked.

The couple couldn't have been more grateful for their friends and family. There simply wouldn't have been a way through this without them.

Now it was the evening of the rehearsal dinner. Julie and Elizabeth were at Rosie's helping to put the finishing touches on the decorations they were bringing over to the church that evening.

"Rosie?" Elizabeth called up the stairs. "We need to leave for the church in 5 minutes. Are you about ready?"

"Coming! Coming!" Rosie called as she ran down the stairs. "How do I look?" She was wearing a beautiful fuchsia dress with cap sleeves that came just above her knees.

"Beautiful!" The girls said.

"Perfect. Let's go practice getting married!" They all laughed.

Just as they were jumping into Rosie's car, her cell rang. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. "It's the restaurant that's hosting our dinner." She answered. "Hello?"

…..

At the church the men, all dressed dashingly, waited for the women to arrive. While they waited, the pastor went over the details that pertained to just the men and Hunter.

Over in the second pew, laid a bored out of his mind little boy. He groaned and whined as he laid there. His hands covering his face.

"Hunter, you're in church. Sit up, please and be respectful," Jack scolded.

"But Dad, this is boring!"

"This is part of being a good ring bearer. You need to know what to do tomorrow."

"Dad, it's not that hard. I stand back there and when someone tells me to, I carry a pillow with rings tied on it. Bruce could do it."

Jack sighed. "I get it, pal, but please, behave."

"Fine." Hunter sighed sitting up.

"LEE!" Rosie cried out into the church as she and the women entered.

"Uh oh," Hunter said. "She does not look good."

"Hunt, quiet." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Rosie, sweetie what's wrong?" Lee rushed to her side.

"There was a fire."

"Where? Our house?"

"No. Vetri's."

"The Italian place we're having our rehearsal dinner?"

"Yes! Apparently their chef was busy making a phone call and POOF! Half the kitchen burned."

"This wedding I swear," Tom whispered under his breath, hoping Rosie didn't hear him.

Lee could see the look of defeat on his soon-to-be wife's face. Wanting to fix everything, he devised a plan. "Rosie, you meet with the pastor and get the details for tomorrow. I'll fix this."

"How?" she whimpered.

"Trust me. Tom, Mike, you guys come help me."

"On it!" They both jumped into action following Lee back out of the sanctuary.

After they left, the remaining people in the church stood quietly looking at each other. Everyone hoping that after all this calamity, tomorrow would go off without a hitch.

"I'm confused," Hunter said breaking the silence. "Do I get to eat tonight or not?"

…..

An hour later the whole group met back at Rosie's home. Lee's first "fix it" plan was to call Olive Garden, but they were so busy they couldn't get food ready for them until about 9. So that left him with Tom's bright idea. Pizza from Rocky's. Certainly not at all what they had planned but no one seemed to mind.

Charlotte walked over hugging Rosie tight. She was picking at her pizza and looking around the room.

"Sweetie, I know this isn't what you dreamed of for tonight, but look around you. Everyone is laughing and having fun together. Sometimes that's all we can ask for."

"You're right, Charlotte." She smiled. "Thank you for being a part of this with me. Tom too."

"Oh, Rosie, you've been like a daughter to me and Tom for so long. There's no place we'd rather be! And let me tell you, my Thomas can't wait to walk you down the aisle."

Rosie was so grateful for the Thornton's. Without any living close relatives, they were her only family and had treated her as such since Jack and Brenna got together.

She glanced over at Lee. He was deep in conversation with Beth about something. Maybe it was work, or maybe it was just life. She sighed with contentment. She was head over heels for a wonderful man, surrounded by people that loved her. Even so, something was missing. She rushed into the kitchen for a drink.

"Rosie? You okay?" Hunter asked from his spot at the kitchen table.

"Why do you ask, dear?"

"Your face is red. Like you want to cry. Can I help?"

She smiled at her sweet nephew. "No, dear. Sometimes things just are what they are."

"Oh. What does that mean?"

Rosie laughed. "It means… nevermind. I'll be just fine." She kissed his head and walked off, but instead of going to the living room, she walked into the office. Closing the door more than half way.

Hunter didn't understand a thing about what had just happened, but he had a feeling Rosie needed help. He took the last big bite of his pizza and hurried off to find Jack.

"Dad? Something's wrong with Rosie."

"What do you mean?" Jack knelt down, concerned. As the boy explained his version of what happened, Jack thought he had a pretty good idea what was up. He excused himself from his conversation with one of Lee and Elizabeth's co-workers and headed towards the office.

Inside, Rosie stood, leaning up against her desk staring at the opposite wall.

"May I come in?" Jack asked after a light knock.

"Sure." Rosie wiped away her tears.

"You know I've been meaning to tell you. I like what you've done with the place." He grinned.

"Jack, you know full well I changed very little here." She had thought about it, but in the end she couldn't just paint over what was left of her sister. Not yet. "I like it like this.

"I've noticed. But not in here. The office is great."

"Thanks."

"Can we talk?" Jack asked. "I think I know what's wrong."

"It's stupid, Jack. Really."

"Not if whatever it is, is making you cry. You're not a crier."

"True."

Jack followed her gaze to a picture frame on the wall. One side was a black and white picture of Rosie and Brenna.

"Nice picture. Tom took that one, right?"

"Yup. About a month before he went on that assignment overseas."

"I remember." It was hard to forget. It was also around the time of the accident.

"Jack, I don't mean to be insensitive bringing up the past but… can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If Brenna were here, what do you think she'd think about all this? The wedding, Lee, who I am today?"

Jack took a sip of his drink and smiled. "She'd be smiling ear to ear right now. Loving every minute. This is what she envisioned for you, you know?"

"Oh really? A pizza, beer and wine rehearsal dinner. Goodness my sis had such high standards for me." They laughed.

"You know that's not what I meant. See, there was a night, right out on that deck out there, that she and I actually talked about this."

"Really?"

He nodded. "You came over to tell us you'd finally broken up with that guy… what was his name. Oh right, Robert."

"That was a year of my life NOT well spent."

"Tell me about it. Brenna was so happy you'd sent him on his way. Me too for that matter. He didn't seem to care for you like you deserved. It was always about him. Anyway, she made a list in that journal of hers of all the things she wished for you. Then prayed over it every night."

Rosie gasped and ran to the bookshelf. "Was it this one?" Rosie showed Jack a leather bound book with the sticker on the back from a hlaf marathon she'd ran.

"That's the one," he smiled.

"You gave this to me when you were ready to move on."

"Yeah. It belongs with you. Now let's see, if I remember correctly it was towards the back."

"Right, we broke up the fall before she passed…" Rosie sighed, she missed her sister dearly. Flipping through the pages, she finally found it. Wedged between the pages was a picture of Rosie and Brenna taken at her wedding. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Read what she wrote," Jack requested gently.

"Okay… _'Things I want for Rosie. I want her to find a good man. One that will love her with his whole heart. Someone loyal, generous, strong and kind. He needs to love kids because Rosie will make a terrific mother, just like our mom was. Someone who sees her for the true gift she is, and not just a trophy, or someone to have on his arm. And most importantly, someone who knows and trusts in the Lord. Also he should play paintball."_

Jack laughed loudly.

"Jack! That last bit is in your handwriting!"

"What can I say? I knew whoever it was would be my brother-in-law, I had my thoughts too on the matter."

"We'll you got lucky then. Lee's itching to play again." She shook her head.

"Good. Maybe after the wedding. Now read what she wrote at the bottom."

"Okay." She turned back to the page. " _Mostly, I want my sister to be happy. Whatever that means. She's my best friend and one of my greatest gifts. She deserves all the best."_

"She meant it, Rosie."

Rosie wiped away her tears. "Thank you, Jack. For sharing this with me."

"You're welcome." Jack wrapped his arms around her. Letting her cry it out.

"It's funny really," she finally pulled back wiping away the rest of her tears. "You married my sister and became my brother. Now after everything that's happened, you've moved on and Elizabeth is truly one of my best friends. As much as I miss my sister, I'm glad you and Elizabeth found each other."

"Thanks for saying that Rosie. I am too."

A few minutes later, Jack and Rosie made their way back to the rest of the party. Jack immediately looked for his wife. She was across the room laughing and chatting with some of her co-workers who were ushers in the wedding.

"Excuse me," Jack said as he approached from behind. "May I steal my wife away for a bit?"

"Sure," Drake smiled. "Talk to you later Beth!" He and the other ushers headed back to grab something else to eat.

"So," Elizabeth turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Talk? What I have in mind isn't really talking. Come with me." He pulled her out onto the back deck. Once alone, he nudged her back against the outer wall of the house, kissing her breath away.

"Wow… is it time to leave this party yet?" she giggled.

"I don't know. Would it be bad if the matron of honor and the best man sneaked out?" He dipped his head to kiss her neck passionately. She squirmed against him.

"I think we could get away with it," she said barely able to focus on her words. "There's just one thing…"

"Mom! Dad!" Hunter yelled as he ran out onto the deck, causing his parents to jump apart.

"And there's the other thing," Elizabeth laughed.

"I'm tired. Can we go home soon?"

"Sure, love. Let me just check and see if Rosie needs anything before we go."

"Okay." After Elizabeth left, Hunter looked over at his dad. "Dad, you've got something on your neck. Its red, like a tomato."

"Really? Where?" Jack wiped it off. Laughing at the fact that he was wearing a little of his wife's lipstick. "Is that all of it, bud?"

"Yeah. How'd you get tomato sauce there?"

"I… um. It's a secret."

 **The next day….**

Rosie waited with her attendants in the back of the church. It was almost time to marry the love of her life. She had everything. Her bouquet was gorgeous, no lilies. She had her something old, her sisters necklace; something borrowed, a handkerchief from Grace; something new, beautiful earrings from Charlotte; and something blue, the beautiful butterfly hair piece that Elizabeth had given her. She was ready.

Thomas Thornton walked up behind her placing his arm around her shoulders. "Ready, deary?"

She smiled over at the strong man who'd stepped in as a father figure for her ever since Jack walked into her and Brenna's lives.

"I'm ready."

"Good!" He grinned. "Sooner we get you married the soon I get more grandkids."

"Seriously!" Rosie laughed loudly.

"What? Can you blame me? I'm no spring chicken and kids are fun."

"Alright Pop pop," she teased. "Let's get this party started then!"

Susie, the other bridesmaid, poked her head into the sanctuary to signal they were ready. When the music started, she entered. Julie and Elizabeth followed in turn.

"Go on sport," Tom wink at his grandson. "It's your turn now."

"Got it!" He gave them a thumbs up and with the biggest grin, made his way toward his parents and Lee.

The music changed to the bridal march. With her arm looped through Toms, they walked to meet Lee.

"Mr. and Mrs. Coulter here I come," she whispered.

….

Unlike the week leading up, the wedding and reception went off without a hitch, much to the bride and groom's relief. Now they could relax. After dinner and cake, Lee and Rosie swayed along on the dance floor, completely unaware that anyone else was still in the room as she rested their foreheads against each other.

"You're beautiful." Lee whispered.

"You're very handsome, Lee. Thank you for putting up with me the last few months. I know all the planning and decisions weren't really your thing."

Lee laughed. "I know I did my fair share of whining, but really it wasn't hard. I love you. I wanted you to have the day you dreamed of. I'm just sorry so much went wrong."

"I'd doesn't matter. We're all together, you and I are husband and wife."

"I really like that last part." He kissed her lips. "I love you, Mrs. Coulter."

"I love you Mr. Coulter."

Sitting at a table not too fair from the dance floor, Hunter and his friend Mikey were eating their 2nd piece of cake. Jack and Elizabeth were dancing and Mikey's mom Jane was talking with some friends. Rosie and Jane had been in the same yoga class for years.

Taking another large, frosting filled bite of cake, Mikey groaned as he fought with his little bowtie. "We look silly. Why are we still dressed up? The wedding part is over!"

"Dad says hockey players have to dress up before games. I guess they look like this too," Hunter said with a shrug.

"Yeah but they're hockey players. We're just kids. We look silly."

Elizabeth and Jack walked up to them, unseen at first. They stood there secretly enjoying the conversation between the two boys as it unfolded until Elizabeth's laugh gave them away.

"Batman also dressed up now and again love. When he's Bruce Wayne," she said.

"Really Mom?" Elizabeth pulled a picture up on her phone. "Huh, okay. I am a stud like Batman," Hunter giggled.

Mikey looked as well. "Okay, yeah. I'm looking pretty cool."

"Good. Now, no more cake. I want you sleeping tonight, Hunt. I'm sure your mom feels the same way Mikey."

"Okay," both said.

"Hey mom, can Mikey and I explore the hotel?"

"Not right now."

"Why? Its boring in here!"

"Hunter, please, you know the rules. We need you to stay where we can see you."

"Ugh, fine."

Jack and Elizabeth sat out a few songs and then rejoined the couples for a slow song. While the easy, romantic strains of Ed Sheeran's Perfect played in the room, the boys got increasingly antsy.

"Hey, Mr. Hickam is talking to your mom, Mikey! Maybe they'll get married like my dad and mom."

"Maybe." Mikey wanted a dad. He didn't remember his because he had been too little when he died. He saw how much fun Hunter had with Jack and he wanted the same thing. "Let's get closer. I can't hear what they're talking about." Mikey and Hunter walked over to a table closer to where the couple was sitting. Then they slipped under the table and listened.

"I just want to thank you for spending time with Mikey on the fishing trip. He had so much fun, he can't stop talking about it," Jane said.

"You're welcome, but the pleasure was mine. Mikey's a good kid and I enjoyed getting to know him more."

"He's just been struggling with not having a dad recently. Being a single mom raising a growing boy is challenging. So that fishing trip was sent from heaven, in my opinion."

"Maybe we can do it again. I mean, not necessarily fishing but maybe the three of us could go to a movie and out for pizza one night," Mike suggested.

Mikey smiled at Hunter under the table. "Yesss!" he whispered.

"That would be fun," Jane agreed. "We should do that." Jane didn't know Mike Hickam well yet, but the Thorntons respected him, and she loved what she was learning.

While the boys remained under the table, they were unaware that Hunter's parents had noticed they weren't sitting at their table.

"Oh my God, where is he, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, starting to panic. "We told him not to go anywhere! If he is exploring, he is grounded until he's thirty!"

"Relax, babe. He's probably here somewhere."

"Or, Tolliver could have snuck in here and taken him!"

"With twenty five cops here? I don't think even Tolliver's stupid enough for…" Jack saw her face and decided to stop talking. "Hunter James!" he yelled. Unfortunately with the DJ playing Uptown Funk so loudly, Jack's voice didn't carry far. He ran up to the DJ and told him to stop the music.

In the meantime, Elizabeth told her coworkers to barricade the door with their bodies and others to start searching.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention please," Jack spoke into the DJ's microphone. Everyone turned and looked at him. "My son, Hunter who is six years old, was just over there at our table and now he isn't. We just want him to be safe, so we need everyone to look around them and see if they can find him. We don't want to panic but we are getting to that point."

Hunter crawled out from under the table a moment later, a sheepish look on his face. He knew that he was in huge trouble but he didn't want his parents to worry. He hated seeing the looks on their faces when they thought something bad was happening.

"I'm right here!" Hunter yelled. "Dad, Mom! I'm safe."

Elizabeth gasped and ran towards him, tears rolling down her face. "Mama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you scared!" He wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist as she stood and hugged him tight, so relieved.

Jack rushed over and hugged them both. "Hunter, what were you thinking?"

"We didn't mean it, Dad. We just wanted to hear what Mr. Hickam and Mikey's mom were talking about."

"We told you to stay where we could see you," Elizabeth told him, setting him on the floor.

"I know, but…"

"No buts, you are grounded." Elizabeth walked away and out the door.

"Dad, what does that mean?"

"It means, no friends over, no Saturday morning cartoons, no tablet."

"For how long?"

"Ask your mom."


	36. Chapter 36

Elizabeth sat on the couch downstairs, sipping a glass of wine. She wondered if she had been too hard on Hunter. He had disobeyed but he hadn't spoken the whole ride home or when they tucked him in. He looked sad and it hurt seeing him like that. What would have hurt worse was losing him to Tolliver. That's where her reaction came from and that's how she justified grounding him.

"Mama?"

She put her wine glass down on the side table. "Baby, why are you up? It's very late."

"Do you still love me?"

"What? Of course I do, Hunt." She pulled him close so he was standing in front of her, between her knees. "Do you know why I grounded you?"

"I disobeyed," he said with a sniffle.

"Yes. That's right. Do you know why Dad and I made the rule about staying where we can see you?"

"To keep me safe?"

"Yes." She picked him up and cradled him in her arms, holding him close. "I love you so much. I'm so glad you are mine forever." She ran her fingers through his curls. "But not all people that are around us when we are at school or at the store or on the street are good people."

"Like Mr. Tolliver?"

"Yeah. Like him."

"I'm sorry I scared you, Mama. I didn't mean it."

"I know. But when you disobey me or Dad, you have to know that you will be punished."

"Like no Saturday cartoons?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"A week. Next Sunday, you are off the hook, ok, Hunt?"

"Ok."

"Ok, now off to bed."

"Can I stay here with you?" Keeping him near meant safety.

"For a little bit."

….

A week later, Elizabeth took a week off work and she, Hunter, and Jack went on their first trip away as a family.

"I'll put your worms on your hook for you, Mama," Hunter offered generously from his booster seat in the back.

"Thank you, Hunt. I'd really appreciate that." She shuddered and wiggled her fingers.

"Hmm. Worms gross out the tough, strong cop?" Jack teased.

"I'm still a girl. Worms are disgusting Jack. They are dirty and long and slimy." She made a face and he laughed.

"You're so beautiful," he said, grabbing her hand.

"Mama, Dad let me drive the boat on our man trip and I did good! Maybe he will let you drive it too!"

She smiled at his term of "man trip" but also felt a bit scared. "You let him drive? He's six! I'm pretty sure that's not legal." she whispered loudly.

"He was on my lap, babe. Ok, you need to relax. Get out of police officer mode and into wife and mother mode."

"You do know that telling me to relax has the opposite effect, right?"

Jack squeezed her hand and kissed it softly. "Hon, this is supposed to be fun. Just you, me, and Batman Jr. back there. We are getting away from everything that is stressful. No phones, no tv, no work. Just us. Doesn't that sound good?"

She looked back at Hunter who was now watching a movie on her phone, earbuds in his ears. "No Tolliver. Jack, I just want him behind bars. Until he is, I'm always going to be on alert. It's how I was trained."

"I know. But, I am worried about you."

"Please don't be. I'm fine. I'm going to try my best to forget about Tolliver for the next week."

….

An hour later, they were at their campsite by the water in French Creek State Park, ready for an adventure. Jack opened up the hatchback and started unloading. He moved a large blue cooler first and then he took out the fishing poles and handed them to Elizabeth. As he handed them to her, he pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him back and started moving things from the car to the site.

Hunter watched and moved little things and finally it was time to set up the tent.

Elizabeth watched as she used a hand pump to inflate an air mattress for her and Jack. Hunter insisted he was going to sleep only in his sleeping bag because that's how Bruce Wayne would do it.

About thirty minutes later, the two room tent was up and sturdy. "Wow! Dad, this is so big."

"It is. What do you think, Beth?"

"It looks great." She finished inflating the air mattress and picked it up. "Let's get this inside and go find the bathrooms."

Jack was glad he chose this campground because it had showers, bathrooms, and a pool. He figured Elizabeth would enjoy the first two for sure.

Elizabeth and Hunter walked off hand in hand to find the bathrooms and he stayed behind to finish setting up camp.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Hunt?"

"I think is gonna be fun, don't you?"

"Of course."

He skipped along next to her, without a care in the world. "Why does Mr. Tolliver scare you?"

She thought for a moment. "Babe, there are reasons that I can't tell you right now. Sometimes because of my work, I can't give reasons."

"But, I heard Dad say you aren't on the case. So that means it isn't a part of your job, right?"

"Technically yes. But to keep you as safe as possible, you need to trust me, ok? If I think there is something you need to know, I'll tell you."

"Ok." He shrugged and followed her into the bathrooms.

"You go in that one and I'll go in here, ok?"

"Yes, Mama."

A few moments later, they washed their hands and then walked over to the little store part of the campground.

"Can we have hotdogs for dinner?"

"Yep, Dad brought them and sticks to cook them on." She picked up a bottle of root beer, handing it to Hunter, and then a bottle of sparkling wine for her and Jack to drink by the campfire. They could make it romantic even though Hunter was with them.

….

"Home sweet home, Mrs. Coulter," Lee said as they walked into their house that evening.

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, sweetheart, our honeymoon was wonderful, but it feels good to be home."

"Six days in Maui, surrounded by lush tropical plants and ocean breezes, with my gorgeous wife in my arms. I couldn't have been happier." He kissed her sweetly and carried their bags up the stairs.

Rosemary followed him up the stairs and into their bedroom. It was certainly different sharing a bedroom with someone, a man in particular. It was a good different. Wonderful even. She just wasn't used to him being there yet.

At certain points she felt uncomfortable, such as when he just walked in the bathroom while she was showering. She had almost screamed the first day it happened. Then she remembered, he was her husband. He was allowed to be in there.

Lee had noticed she was acting differently, thinking perhaps she was just getting used to the new situation. But now he was worried. She didn't seem herself.

He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Come here, sweetheart. I think we should talk."

"Ok. About what?" She joined him on the bed.

"Are you happy? Being married to me?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I feel like maybe you're uncomfortable being with me. You change in the bathroom. You wrap yourself up in a long bathrobe, covering as much skin as possible. You look away when I'm dressing."

Rosie looked down at their hands and blushed. "Honestly, Lee, I think something may be wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Lee! I am uncomfortable. I don't know why! I love you with all of my heart and I want to be married and have lots of babies and I know that certain things come with that…its just hard. Maybe there is something wrong with me. Maybe you should have married someone else." She stood and wiped her cheeks. "I'll let you off the hook if you changed your mind. Jack says I'm high maintenance. I guess it's true."

Lee stood and wrapped his arms around her, just holding her. "Now you listen to me, Rosemary Coulter. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. I married exactly who I wanted to marry and I don't want to be off the hook. I'm yours and you're mine, forever."

"You didn't say anything about me being high maintenance."

"Well, who am I to argue with Jack?"

She laughed and hugged him tighter. "Lee, I'm sorry. I wanted our honeymoon to be perfect."

"It was perfect." He pulled back and kissed her slowly, gradually deepening the embrace until they needed to breathe. "I wouldn't change a thing. Except the fact that we are standing here fully clothed instead of what we could be doing."

"I'm nervous."

"No need to be, sweetheart. It's only me. We've done this before." She let out a giggle and smiled.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I do. Now let's pretend we are still on our honeymoon. What do you say?"

Rosie walked over to the window to close the blinds but something caught her eye. "Lee. Come here."

"What is it?" She closed the blinds and opened one slat.

"Someone is outside Jack and Elizabeth's. Lee, do something!"

"Are they home?"

"No, they are camping, remember?"

Lee pulled out his cell and kept watching while Rosie shut off the lights. "Chief, Coulter here. Do we still have an unmarked car outside the Thornton's?"

"No. They are on vacation so I told the men to stand down. Why?"

"Well, sir, they must have been waiting for that to happen because I see a man, dressed in dark clothes, trying to jimmy their back door open."

"I'm calling for back up. Don't enter unless you have cover, got it Coulter?"

"Yes, sir."

Lee hung up, walked over to the closet and opened his safe, pulled out his gun and stuck it in the waistband of his jean's.

"Lee, what are you doing? You can't go in there! You're my husband! I don't want to lose you!"

"Rosie! Calm down. You told me not two minutes ago to do something. This is me doing that. I promised Chief I wouldn't go in without backup and I'm telling you the same." He kissed her soundly. "I love you. Now stay here and watch through the window."

Lee stood pressed up against the back of his house in the shadows. He needed to stay out of sight.

About ten minutes later, he saw Davidson pull up in the unmarked car. He waved him over. "One guy as far as I know. He's inside. I think about six foot, 180. Mask. I don't know if he had a weapon. Assume he does."

"Sir, I'll go in."

"Negative. I want this guy, Davidson. Cover me."

Lee moved across the yard and through the fence gate. Then he crouched low and hurried over to a window to see inside, his gun ready.

"Ok, Tolliver," he whispered. "Its you and me. No more games."

He could see movement inside but he had no idea what the guy could be looking for. He waited until Tolliver left the room to make his move. He slid the sliding door open silently and slipped inside.

He listened, grateful he knew the layout of the home. It sounded as if he was in the basement. Must be looking for an office. Lee walked slowly to avoid unnecessary creaking of floorboards and then headed down the stairs, one by one.

When he reached the bottom he walked over to the office, counted to three, and spoke. "Ok, Tolliver! You're surrounded. It's all over." Lee peeked in the doorway just as a lamp came hurtling through. "Put your hands up!" he yelled.

Lee watched as the guy threw everything he could get his hands on and then leapt across the door, knocking Lee down.

Lee used his strength against Tolliver and got up on top of him, straddling his legs, aiming his gun at his head. He ripped off the mask. "Who are you?! Where's Tolliver?"

Lee shook his head in disgust and disbelief. He pulled out his phone and called Davidson. "Get some cuffs down here, in the basement."

….

Back at the campground…

Jack smiled at Elizabeth as he joined her by the fire. "Hey."

"Hi. Is he asleep?"

"Almost." He put his arm around her and leaned back against the log. "Having fun so far?"

"Yeah. You were right. This is exactly what we need."

He nodded and kissed her gently. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks. Do you want some sparkling wine?"

He reached for a cup and she poured the fizzy liquid into it. "Thank you." He sipped it and winced.

"Yeah, you can tell it only cost five bucks," she said with a laugh.

"That's ok. I really just want to make more s'mores." He reached for the bag and took out the ingredients.

He held the marshmallow in the flame until the perfect time and then squished it between the chocolate and Graham crackers. "Yum," he said as he took a bite.

"Can I have some?" He held the treat up to her lips and watched as she took a good size bite. The marshmallow and melted chocolate ended up on her lips as she chewed so he leaned over and helped himself, pulling her closer, kissing her passionately. "Now I see why these are your favorite," she said blushing. "Holy moly."

"You're my favorite." His voice deep with love.

"That goes both ways, love." She met his lips half way with another unbelievable kiss. It was if the world began to spin a little faster.

"Now it's my turn to say 'wow'." Jack grinned mischievously at her when they finally parted.

After a few minutes of enjoying the crackling fire, Elizabeth sighed in Jack's embrace.

"What is it, Beth?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Nate Tolliver. I just don't get him." She sighed.

"Babe, why are you thinking about him now?"

"I told you, I can't just shut it off. I did for a little while today but right now…"

"Okay." Jack sat up a little more. "Let's talk about it then. If it's bothering you we should."

She loved this man.

"Okay, so Tolliver never wanted to be in Hunter's life. According to the records he signed away parental rights from the get-go. So why now? Why this?"

"Jamie must have a hold on him. Or maybe… maybe seeing his son grow up and be happy is making him regret his decision."

"Maybe." She huffed. "How did our sweet little boy come from a vile man like Nate Toliver?"

"Mom? Dad?" A worried little voice spoke from just outside the tent. They both jumped up from where they'd been reclining against the log.

"Hunter, what are you doing up?" Elizabeth gasped.

"I couldn't sleep." It was dark, but even in the dark they could see the fear painted on his little face. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Jack asked, praying their little boy hadn't just heard their conversation.

"Is Mr. Tolliver really my dad?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack before speaking, "Hunter, sweetie…"

"No!" He yelled. "You said we were a family. Forever!"

"We are, love."

"But… but… I don't want to go with him." He looked at Jack. "You said no more visits at the foster place. I didn't like them!"

"Hunter, listen…" Jack stopped as his little boy ran off. "Hunter!" It didn't take more than a few strides to catch the boy. Jack picked him up and held him tight to his chest. He fought Jack at first then gave in slightly, molding more to the contour of Jack's chest.

"Don't give me to him. Please! I'll be good! I won't cut my hair, I'll eat my broccoli, I'll never ask for anything ever again just please don't make me go." He hugged Jack as tight as his little arms would hold. His tears dampening Jack's shoulder.

"Son, listen to me. I mean really listen, okay?" Hunter nodded. "You are my son. Always. I am your dad. That beautiful, loving woman is your mom. We are a family. Forever and ever."

"But Mr. Tolliver…"

"Mr. Tolliver is not going to take you from us. Ever. Your mom, Uncle Lee and all their friends at the police department are making sure of that. Same as me."

"Hunter, love," Elizabeth knelt down beside her boys. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Okay," he sniffled.

"You and your daddy, are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I was never a girly girl, but I secretly always wanted to be a mom. I have a great mom. I wanted to be one just like her."

"Grandma is really cool." Hunter agreed.

"She is, you're right. So when I met your dad and you, my dream came true. I'm a mom. Even better I'm your mom. I'm not going to let anyone take away my dream."

Hunter hugged them both tight. "I don't have to go with him?'

"Nope. The adoption was final. You're a Thornton. You belong with us."

"Good." Hunter wiped his face with his sleeve. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I threw a tantrum."

"Bud, we get it. You were scared. This is hard stuff even for grown ups like your mom and me. Just try talking to us next time, okay?"

He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't he tell me?"

"I can't speak for him, but we were just trying to take care of you. We didn't want you to worry more than you needed to."

Hunter let out a huge shaky breath. "I think I'm okay now but could you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"Of course!" Elizabeth smiled.

"I'll put out the fire and I'll be right in too."

Hunter took Elizabeth's hand and lead her into the tent. She tucked him back into his sleeping bag before crawling into hers.

"Goodnight, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." She kissed his head and wrapped him up in her arms as best as she could. She didn't know how, but when they returned to Philly, she was ending this drama with Nate Tolliver, once and for all.

 **We've heard you loud and clear and we agree, its time for Nate to go! Tune in next week and see how it all plays out.**


	37. Chapter 37

Lee sat on the front steps of his home waiting for the Thornton's to return from their camping trip. He wasn't looking forward to this. He had a feeling Beth might lose it over knowing someone broke into their home. It wasn't like they even gathered any intel to break up the case.

The car pulled into the drive. Lee stood and walked over.

"Hey Lee!" Hunter waved as he jumped out of the back seat. "Did you have a good time on your honeydew?"

Jack stepped out of the car, Elizabeth right behind him. "It's called a honeymoon, bud."

"Oh, whatever. How was it?"

"Great, little man. How was camping?"

"Awesome!" Hunter fist bumped. "We ate hotdogs and marshmallows and went fishing and counted stars! Can we go again, Dad?"

Jack messed with his son's hair. "Sometime, Hunt. You can bet on it." Jack looked up and could see something was on Lee's mind. "Hey bud can you take Bruce inside? Mom and I will be in in a minute."

"K. Bye, Lee!"

"Bye, kiddo."

Elizabeth let Bruce out of the back and walked over to where the men were standing. "Lee, is something wrong?"

He looked back to make sure Hunter was out of earshot. "A couple nights ago your house was broken into."

She gasped. "Toliver?"

"We can't tie it to him yet, but we will. I caught the guy but he isn't talking. "

"Make him talk!" Elizabeth raised her voice. "Give me 5 minutes with him!"

"Beth, no. You can't interrogate the guy." Lee grabbed her arms, holding her still. "Trust me, we will handle this."

"I'm done, Lee. I'm done with this man terrorizing my family. Hunter knows who Nate is to him now. You should have seen the look on his face. I need my little boy to know he is safe."

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. "She's right, Lee. Enough is enough."

"I know." Lee sighed. "Let's meet with chief Gowan tomorrow and come up with a new plan."

…..

Later that night Nate waited on a park bench. His dark baseball cap, jeans and leather jacket made him fade into the dark.

"Kung Pao Chicken?" A voice asked.

"Well hello there," Nate smirked at Murphy. "Did you bring it?"

"Of course I did. I've got everything you need right here." Murphy held out the to go bag from Chef Lous. Insdie was a hardcover book. Nate opened the book and looked at the inside. Finding a bunch of loose papers inside. "New identities for you and the boy. Once you've got him, you can take the truck and get back to New York City. Here's the key to the apartment Sheila setup. You should be set there."

"Thanks. I owe you. You ready to run the organization here for a bit?"

"Yeah. And you'll oversee things from New York."

"Just like before," Nate sighed.

"Not completely. You're in charge of both rings now. I'm just your right hand man."

"No one better for the job," Nate grinned. "Well, we should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Yup. Tomorrow you get your boy." Murphy slapped him on the back. "How are you going to get him to stay with you though? He seems… happy with those people."

"You know that mom of his is the one that arrested Jamie right? I'll just tell him it was all a ploy. Jamie wasn't really as bad as they think but that woman arrested her just to take him away from us."

"Evil, man, but good. See you tomorrow."

…..

Nate woke up the next morning and went to visit Jamie. Having learned the guard's schedules, it was easy to get in and not be recognized. The disguise he wore didn't hurt either.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Marcus." She leaned in. "What on earth are you wearing on your head?"

"Like it? I always thought I'd look good with blonde hair."

"Not really, no. So what's going on?"

"I wanted to let you know I won't be here again for a while."

"What! That wasn't the deal!"

"Hold on now. I have a plan. I'm getting him back."

"Him who? Hunter? You're getting our boy back?"

"Tonight. I'll do what I can to reach you after a while but for now this is it."

"As long as our son is with you, I can be at peace."

"Well alright then," he smiled. "Guard? I'm ready to go."

….

Just before 4 o'clock, while most people were still at work, Toliver sneaked into the house across the street from the Thornton's home. The family that lived there was away on vacation, making it the perfect lookout.

Around 5 o'clock, Jack and Hunter pulled into their drive. Coming home from an afternoon hockey practice. Jack lifted the large hockey duffle from the back of the hatchback and slung it over his shoulder.

"Hunt, go let Bruce out in the backyard, okay?"

"Got it, Dad." They both disappeared into the house.

Over the next hour, Nate watched from his perch as Elizabeth came home, followed shortly by a fancy black Escalade with a couple in their mid to late 60's.

He kept a lookout over the house. Nothing out of the ordinary. Looked like a typical family dinner. He heard the back door open.

"Come on, Bruce!" Hunter called out as he ran around kicking a blue and white soccer ball around, the dog happily chasing him about.

He couldn't explain what it was that made him want Hunter with him so badly. Maybe it was just because Hunter was his blood, or maybe it was vengeance against Elizabeth for Jamie's incarceration. Whatever the force was, it was strong.

Another person walked outside joining Hunter. It was the man from before. He was tall, grey haired, wearing what looked like expensive clothing.

"Time for dinner!" A female voice called from inside the house five minutes later.

Nate watched as Hunter walked out of sight.

"Soon, son. Soon."

…..

Over the next few hours, Nate continually watched over the house. At about 9 he watched as Jack carried a very sleepy Hunter up to his room and tucked him in. His job became harder then as Elizabeth went around the house closing the curtains and blinds for the night. All Nate could see was a few figures walking about here and there after that.

By 11 o'clock, the Thornton's home was dimly lit by only a lamp in the living room. Nate observed 2 shadowy figures sitting curled up on the couch. The glow from the two lamps shining through the curtain clad window.

"Would you go to sleep already?" He groaned, anxious to get in and get his son. As if hearing him, the TV switched off and they headed up the stairs.

Nate grabbed his phone to call Murphy. "Hey. They're calling it a night. If the house stays quiet for an hour or so we should be good."

"Great. I'm making my way there now. I'll be parked out back. Grab the kid and meet me there."

"Perfect."

With no movement detected, Nate made sure his gun was loaded and tucked it in the waist of his jeans under his jacket. He left the neighbor's house and walked across the street. It was just after 1 AM now and the quiet residential street was completely still, perfect for what he needed to do.

He carefully stepped up to the house. He'd noticed a loose window there before and ever so slightly shimmed it up bit by bit. He was about half way done when the dog began to bark. Quickly entering the home, he rushed over to the dog and dropped a few pieces of meat in the cage.

"There you go. Now shut it." Nate growled at the dog, throwing in a few more pieces of food for good measure.

Pulling out his gun he headed for the stairs. Much to his dismay the stairs, like most homes, had an annoying creek to them. He took big steps in order to make as little noise as possible.

Hunter's room was the first on the right, with Jack and Elizabeth's at the end of the all. All he needed to do was get in and out fast without waking anyone. His confidence was overflowing as he entered the boy's room with its glow in the dark yellow streaks and lofted bed. With Hunter still asleep, he grabbed a few belongings and placed them in the backpack he carried.

"Hey, Hunt," Nate whispered. Just as he reached for the boy he heard a click. Spinning around he saw two figures in the dark by the door. Before he could think, he pulled his gun and began shooting.

 **The night before…**

Hunter was asleep down the hall in his room. The white noise from his ceiling fan muted the sounds of his parents conversation from down the hall.

Elizabeth and Lee had gone to Gowan, as planned, to come up with a plan to catch Toliver. A tip brought in by one of the guards at the prison had turned the tables. Giving them the perfect in to catch him. They knew enough of his plan that they could finally act.

Now Jack and Elizabeth walked around their room as they prepared for bed. Tensions and tempers flaring. The conversation that started before dinner had been put on hold while Hunter was awake. Once he was sound asleep, they picked up right where they left off.

"Jack, why are we still talking about this?" She forcefully tossed her toothbrush in the holder before walking back out into their room. "Can't you just accept that this is what is best?"

Jack pulled his shirt off over his head and flung it across the room. "No! You honestly expect me to leave you here alone?"

"I'm not going to be alone. Lee will be with me."

"No!"

"Jack, he's my partner."

"And I'm your husband!"

"Exactly!" Jack turned to face her again. "If something goes wrong tomorrow, Hunter needs one of his parents to be safe."

Jack hated this more than he could say. "And why can't that be you?"

"Because I'm the cop, that's why!" she said forcefully. Taking a deep breath she started again, hoping her words would come out calmer. "Jack, I love you. So much. But you need to let me do my job."

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. "Why do you have to be here at all? This isn't even supposed to be your case."

"If Toliver is going to try and take our son from us, he will need to see at least one of us. He can't know he's being played."

Jack let out a frustrated breath as he roughly ran his hands over his face. "Do you have any idea what you're asking of me right now? You're asking me to leave and not protect my wife, the woman I love with everything inside me. After everything we've both lost, did you really expect me to do this without a fight?"

"No." She knelt down in front of him, holding his arms as he kissed her forehead. "I never expected this to be easy. Honestly this is exactly how I thought it would go. But, Jack, you need to understand why I'm making this call. I love you so much. Our son needs you to keep him safe. For you to be safe so that no matter…" she took a breath. "So that no matter what he will be okay."

Tears fell from both their eyes as they rested their foreheads against each other. After a few minutes of silence, Jack answered her. "Okay." His voice barely over a whisper. "Just come back to us, Beth. Please."

"I will."

…..

The next day on the way home from hockey practice, Hunter sat in the back of the car, his legs swinging back and forth.

"You alright, bud?" Hunter silently nodded. "You're awful quiet today."

"Something's different."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Mom seemed weird this morning."

"I'm sorry." He wanted to tell Hunter everything was going to be okay. How could he though? Anything could happen tonight. He said a silent prayer for the umpteenth time that tomorrow would bring a new day. One where they could all feel a little safer. One where they would all be together.

They pulled in and parked far up in the drive to allow room for an extra car.

"Hey Hunt, did I tell you who's coming for dinner tonight?"

"No! Who?"

"Grandpa William and Grandma Grace."

"Awesome! Why'd you wait until now to tell me?!"

Jack laughed at his little boy. "I'm sorry. I take it you're excited?"

"Yes!"

They jumped out of the car. Hunter immediately went to head inside while Jack went to get their gear from the back of the hatchback.

"Hunt, go let Bruce out in the backyard, okay?"

"Got it, Dad." Hunter ran inside acting more like his usual self.

Closing the back hatch, Jack took an innocent look around. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he walked inside.

Elizabeth pulled into the drive 30 minutes later. She had dropped Lee off on the next street behind the house minutes before. The plan was for him to walk back towards the house, and see if anything there was out of place, then sneak into the Thornton's from the backyard. Toliver would never know he was even in the house.

Stepping out of her car, she reached back to grab her purse and walked inside.

"Mom!" Hunter ran up to her. "Grandma and Grandpa are coming for dinner! Dad's making spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yum! One of my favorites." She smiled and kissed his head. "Hey, you." She walked up to Jack once Hunter had left the room. "We okay?"

He closed his eyes tightly before opening them again. "Yeah. I love you. We'll always be okay."

"Good." She leaned in kissing him deeply. "I love you too."

"Smart idea by the way. Having your parents over tonight."

"It gives a normal distraction. Nothing out of the ordinary for Hunter."

"Do they know what's going on?"

"No. Less people worrying right now the better. You know what to do when it's time?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Okay." She squeezed his hand.

"They're here!" Hunter yelled as he ran to the door.

It was good to see her parents. She'd never say this out loud, but part of why she invited them tonight was that if this was her last night, she wanted to see them. They'd always been so supportive of her. When she chose to go into law enforcement instead of practicing law, her father didn't blink. Not much anyway. When she announced she was marrying Jack, and becoming a mother to Hunter they embraced both with open arms and excitement.

After dinner Elizabeth stood in the kitchen washing the dishes. Her mom came up behind her placing a gentle hand on her back. She jumped what felt like a foot.

"Oh, dear," Grace laughed. "You alright, Beth?"

"Yeah. Sorry, you just surprised me."

"I understand. Is that all though?"

She nodded. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Grace could tell something was going on that her daughter wasn't willing or able to share.

"We're so proud of you, dear." Elizabeth stopped washing to look at her mom. "The life you've made here. You are a wonderful wife and mother. And Jack, well, he's a wonderful partner for you in this life. I couldn't imagine a better match for you."

"Thank you. He really is wonderful." She put the last plate in the drying rack. "Mom, I love you. You and Dad. I couldn't ask for better role models. I just want you to know that."

Grace smiled. "We know, dear. But hearing it again means the world." She hugged her daughter tightly. Something was indeed going on. She could only assume it had to do with Toliver. She kept quiet however. Elizabeth would say what she could when she was ready.

Once William and Grace had left, it was time. Luckily for them, Hunter had fallen asleep on the couch after watching a movie. Robin and Bat Bear clutched tightly in his arms.

"Jack," Elizabeth whispered as she held her son. "It's time."

"I know." He moved from his spot next to them and picked up his son.

Elizabeth leaned down kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, my sweet boy. Mommy loves you."

Holding him close, Jack carried Hunter to the base of the stairs. Lee, who had been waiting in the basement office came up with a decoy "Hunter" and carried the manikin up the rest of the way as Elizabeth closed the curtains, meeting Jack in the kitchen afterwards.

"Okay love, you have to hurry. Rosie is out back 3 houses down. She has everything already."

"Okay." Jack leaned in, Hunter still in his arms and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Elizabeth Thornton. I'm so proud of you. You go get him."

"I love you, Jack. So much."

With that, she watched the two loves of her life sneak out the back. She watched out the window praying they made it to the car safely. When they did, she sighed with relief.

Turning around she pressed her back against the door. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Beth? We good to go?" Lee spoke as he entered in the kitchen. Seeing her so upset he rushed to her side. "You okay?"

"I just need a minute."

"Okay. I'll be in the living room."

"God," she prayed once alone. "Please, watch over us. Don't let that be the last time I see them, please…"

…..

Jack and Rosie sat in his parent's living room watching some old tv show on Netflix. Neither one of them could tell you what it was or what was happening though. Their minds were fixed on their loves and what might happen tonight. Hunter had stayed asleep till they pulled into Jack's parents drive. He was so tired, he was back to sleep before Jack even laid him in his room upstairs.

"I'm going to get more coffee," Jack said standing from his seat. "You want any, Rosie?"

"Yes, please. I need all the caffeine I can get."

"You could just sleep you know. I'll wake you when we hear anything."

"Not going to happen, Jack. If I'm asleep, I'm not praying. I won't stop until I hear his voice again."

"Fair enough." He gave a weak smile. "Be right back."

Jack picked up their mugs and walked into the kitchen. Charlotte and Tom were already there sitting at the table. Charlotte had her bible open in front of her.

"Fresh pot's brewing now," she spoke. Her tired eyes matched the rest of theirs.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll go back and wait with Rosie."

She looked over at Tom and squeezed his hand. "Why don't you wait here? I'm going to go sit with Rosie."

"Okay…" Jack was confused but obeyed. His dad pointed to the seat recently left vacant by Charlotte. Jack took the cue and sat down.

"How are you holding up?"

Jack shrugged. "You want honesty?"

"I do believe that is how I raised you, so yes."

"This is going to sound crazy but… I keep thinking if I had just pushed her more to get pregnant sooner, she would be here with me and not there risking her life. She'd have been working at a desk this whole time. Safe. Is that selfish?"

Tom gave his son a crooked grin. "Maybe a little, but it's okay. You're allowed to think like that sometimes. You would never act on it."

"I wish I had."

"I know." He laughed. "Whenever I'd get hurt and would be told to man a desk till I healed, your mother would be so relieved. For that week or two, I was safe. She knew where I was and what was going on."

"I understand how she felt."

"I know. It's not easy being married to an police officer."

"I want a future with her and Hunter. I want more kids together. Maybe a boy with her curls that would also match Hunt or a girl with the Thornton dimples."

Tom smiled, "That would be pretty cute. Hold onto that tonight, son. Let that image sooth your heart and mind. This will all be over soon."

"What if I lose her?" Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I don't think I can do that again."

"If, and that's a big "if", but if you have to go through that again, trust me, son. You will not be alone. Ever."

"Thanks, Dad."

Tom rubbed Jack's back. Just like he'd done when he was a boy. "And about that other thing, the grandbabies. I like the sound of that! Now we just need Tom to marry and between you boys and Rosie we'll be all set."

"Nice, Dad," Jack rolled his eyes smiling. "Is that all we're good for now? Grandkids?"

"No, but it's nice to think about isn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

…..

Around 1 am, the eerie stillness of the house was shattered by Bruce's loud howling down in the kitchen. "You hear that?" Elizabeth whispered.

Lee nodded and pulled out his phone texting to the team he knew was nearby. " _Plans a go. Get in position."_

Dressed for a fight, they both pulled out their guns, making sure they were ready.

Hearing Bruce howl's continue, she panicked. Elizabeth kicked herself for not thinking to get him out of the house too. She stood from her perch, wanting to keep him safe for her son. That dog with his best friend.

"Beth! Down!" Lee whispered harshly.

"But Bruce…"

"Stick to the plan. We need him cornered. No escaping remember?"

She hated it but he was right.

With the house still once again she could hear every movement. Relief washed over her when she could hear the dog eating something in his cage. That pup was never a quiet eater. It drove her nuts normally.

They sat in place and listened to the creaking of the stairs as their target climbed. Hearing nothing soon after, they assumed he reached the top.

Lee took a few steps toward the doorway, watching as Nate went inside Hunter's room. He gestured for her to follow him down the hall.

"Hey, Hunt," Nate whispered just as Elizabeth and Lee reached the door.

Lee raised his fingers, "3… 2… 1…" then turned to stand in the doorway. "Nate Tol…."

Shots were fired in rapid succession in the dark room. Seeing Toliver hit the ground, Lee flipped on the lights and rushed towards him. Toliver groaned in pain as he held his side.

"Looks like you'll live." Lee said pulling out his handcuffs. "Nate Toliver, you are under arrest for stalking, attempted kidnapping, and whatever else I can pin on you!"

All Nate could do was groan. He couldn't believe it was ending like this.

"We did it, Beth! Beth?" Lee turned around to see Beth lying on the ground. "Beth!"

Just then the backup team entered the room. "Get him out of here!"" Lee yelled before turning to pull Elizabeth closer. "Beth! Wake up. Wake up please!"

"Ouch…" She groaned, coming to.

"Oh, thank God!" Lee gasped. "You scared me."

"Sorry..." Lee helped her sit up. She took a moment to check herself over. "Ouch. My arm… my chest."

"Yeah I see it. Medic!" Lee called down the hall toward the stairs. "Man, I love these vests…" She had taken two hits to the chest, which thanks to the vest wouldn't result in much more than some serious bruising. Her arm was bleeding slightly. One of the shots must have grazed her.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Lee, your chest."

Lee looked down. "Yeah, I know. He got me once too."

"Of course, I'm the one that hit the ground…" she groaned.

"Beth, you got shot right over the heart. Any of us would have gone down after a hit like that. Relax and don't be the tough guy, alright?"

"Fine." Lee helped her to her feet. "We got him though, right?"

"Oh yeah. He's toast."

…..

It was 2:30 am and they hadn't heard a word yet. Charlotte and Tom sat curled up together on their loveseat in the living room. Tom watched his wife sleep. This whole night had been a bit of an eye opener for him. He'd always been in the middle of the action before. Having to sit and see what it was like to wait for news about a loved one… he felt guilty for putting his love through that. But it had been his dream. His destiny. Just like it was Elizabeth's.

Jack sat on the couch with Rosie, his arm around her like a protective brother, both still praying silently. Jack held tight to the images his mind had conjured up earlier. A little boy or little girl. Part him. Part Elizabeth. It was keeping him going.

Suddenly Rosie's phone rang on the coffee table causing all four of them to jump.

"Lee? Sweetie?"

"Hey there, sweetheart."

Jack's phone rang next. He grabbed it and ran into the other room. "Beth?"

…..

Jack ran through the double doors of the hospital's ER.

"Excuse me, my wife Elizabeth Thornton was brought in within the last hour. She's a police officer with the 21st precinct."

"Yes, right this way."

Jack followed the nurse down the cold hallway to Elizabeth's room. Chief Gowan stood waiting right outside.

"Sir," Jack extended his hand.

"She did good, Jack. I've giving her the next 4 days off to recuperate."

"To recuperate? How bad is she?" He panicked.

"She'll be fine. Just some bruising mostly. Enjoy your family."

"Thank you sir. I will." Jack opened the door and slipped inside. "Beth?" As soon as he saw her, he felt his heart beating again. Finally, he was breathing again.

"Hi, love." She reached out to him.

"Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful voice?"

She giggled. "Maybe a time or two." She sighed as Jack climbed onto the gurney with her, holding her tight against his chest. "It's over, Jack. We got him. We're all safe."

"When can I bring you home?"

"Now." Dr. Joyce Cerrato said as she entered. "You're all cleared. I'm sending you with some extra bandages for your arm just in case. Make sure you take Tylenol for your chest and call if you have any other issues."

"Thank you, doctor. She will." Jack pulled her even closer. "You ready to head home, babe?"

"Definitely."

….

The whole drive home, Elizabeth said almost nothing. She just sat there in the passenger seat holding Jack's hand. She had something on her mind.

When they came to a turn, she noticed Jack turn right towards their home and not to his parent's to get Hunter.

"Jack, what about Hunter?"

"Let him sleep at my parents. We can get him later."

"Alright." She smiled, liking the idea of a little alone time with her husband. Even if she was more tired than she could ever remember.

Once inside their home Jack put her bandages in the downstairs bathroom and came back to the living room where she was waiting. She was standing in front of the mantel staring at a family picture taken at their wedding. She, Jack and Hunter looked so happy. She couldn't help but smile at the wonderful life she had now.

"You okay, Beth?" He asked watching her.

She turned around. "Better than ever."

"Great." He smiled and headed towards the kitchen. "You want anything? Coffee, wine, ice cream?"

"Ice cream sounds great."

"Coming right up."

She looked back at the picture one last time. Could she do it? Share with him what was on her mind? It was big. Huge even. Standing there in that moment she wanted nothing more though.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah, babe?" He was reaching up to grab the ice cream bowls from the top shelf.

"Let's have a baby."

"Huh?" In his shock he dropped the bowls, sending them bouncing off the counter. Surprisingly neither broke. He was in shock. Could he have really heard her right? "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Let's have a baby, Jack."

Forgetting about the ice cream he walked over to her. "Beth, you know me. You know how badly I want this. To have a baby with you..."

"I know," her voice was low. Seductive even.

"Okay. Just... don't say this if you don't mean it."

"I mean it, Jack." She closed the distance, nuzzling his neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you. I love our life."

Jack grinned like a little boy on Christmas morning. "I'm asking one last time, are you sure?"

She nodded. "Jack!" She giggled as Jack picked her up over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs, not wasting another moment.


	38. Chapter 38

**MID OCTOBER**

Rosie sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for her timer to signal the end of the longest ten minutes of her life.

Yes, she and Lee had been only married for eleven weeks, but they had never tried to not get pregnant. He knew and was fully supportive of the fact that she wanted a baby and he looked forward to being a father as well.

The last week she had felt different, nauseated, exhausted. Obvious signs of pregnancy if you knew to look for them.

 _ **DING!**_

"Lee! It's time," she yelled, wringing her hands in her lap. And then ten seconds later, she bellowed, "Lee, for the love of heaven, please come in here. I'm going to go crazy."

"Rosie, seriously, I was in the middle of making my meatballs so I needed to wash my hands."

"You know how important this is to me."

"Yes, but I also know that feeding you and a possible child is important as well."

"Yes. Well, you have a point."

"Thank you. Now are you going to look at it?"

"No, I'm too nervous. You do it. It will say pregnant or not pregnant."

"Ok, before I do, if it says not pregnant, we will just keep trying. It's not a huge deal. We've only been married a little while."

She nodded. She knew that but she also knew how she was feeling. "Please, just tell me."

He turned it over and read it. "Rosie."

"Lee?"

…..

Elizabeth came home from work exhausted and ready to see her boys. She knew, however, that they were at hockey practice because it was Saturday and she had missed it.

She went upstairs and showered, slipped into her t-shirt and yoga pants and started to make beef fried rice using the previous night's roast. She had learned to make the dish from Rosie, and Jack and Hunter loved it.

As she was adding the eggs to the pan, she heard the door open.

"Mom! We're home!" Hunter yelled.

"In the kitchen."

Hunter ran in and hugged her from behind. "We won, Mom!"

"You did? I thought it was just practice."

"It was. We did sprints. My team was fastest."

"Wow, good job, sweetie."

"Thanks!" He ran upstairs and Jack took his place behind Elizabeth, slipping his fingers under the hem of her shirt.

"Any baby Thornton growing in there yet?" His lips tantalized her as they graced her collarbone.

"Its too early, love. I just had a period a week ago."

"Mm. Ok. Well, it's still been fun trying."

"It has," she laughed, squirming as his fingertips tickled her hips. He loved to run his thumb over his initials on her hip. He told her that the permanence of the tattoo meant so much to him. She was happy she did it.

"Mom!" Hunter yelled again as he jumped down the stairs.

"Hunt!" she said with a laugh. "Make sure you walk Bruce soon."

"Yes, ma'am." He grabbed a treat from the jar and patted his leg. "Bruce, time to go outside." The beagle trotted over and out the door to the deck, following Hunter.

"So, Elizabeth. I asked Mom and Dad if they could watch Hunter next weekend. I figured we could use a little time to concentrate on things."

"Ok, but I work Friday afternoon and Sunday night shift."

"So all day Saturday and most of Sunday, you and me. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Sounds great."

He put his hand on her back. "You worried about getting pregnant?" He had heard a tone in her voice.

"No, the doctor said I'm young and strong and I shouldn't have any problems. I just still can't believe that Tolliver is behind bars. It's great. I finally feel safe. I feel like Hunter is safe. I feel like it's the perfect time for expanding our family."

"I agree."

"What does expanding mean?" Hunter asked as he climbed up on the stool at the bar.

Jack smirked at Elizabeth. "Um, it means to make something bigger, bud."

"Oh. Does that mean I'm gonna get a brother?"

"Maybe, Hunt. Sooner or later."

"I hope its sooner!"

"Who's hungry?" Elizabeth asked, switching the subject.

….

Jane got ready for her date with Mike Hickam, the sixth one they'd had and she was counting. She even counted the two times they had taken Mikey along. Tonight though, Jane's sister Cathy was watching him so they could stay out past 8pm. Maybe he would kiss her tonight. She hoped so.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't super model gorgeous but she thought she was what some would call classically pretty. She had blonde hair that was about shoulder length and tousled. She wasn't super thin but she wasn't overweight either. She was average height and had a smattering of freckles on her nose and cheeks whenever she was out in the sun.

Mike had told her she was beautiful before and it made her feel good. To have a man, a kind and thoughtful man, show her attention and pay her a compliment felt nice. It had been awhile since Mikey's dad had passed and she just hadn't dated since.

"Mom! Aunt Cathy is here!"

"Ok. Be right out." She smoothed her ankle length skirt and adjusted her top over her hips before leaving the room.

"Don't you look nice, Janie?" Cathy said from the door way.

"I look ok? He didn't tell me where we are going so I'm not sure what to wear."

"I think that could pass for casual or dressy, so I think you should be just fine."

"Ok, good."

"Don't be nervous. Mike seems nice and you like him, right?"

"Yeah. I like him a lot."

"Then just have fun."

Jane grabbed her keys and put them in her purse as Cathy pulled away and Mike pulled in. He got out, dressed in khakis and a blue polo with a black leather jacket for warmth in the fall evening.

She smiled. He looked so handsome. She opened the door and stepped out. "Hi. You look nice," she mentioned, kissing his cheek.

"So do you. Are you up for Mexican? I made a reservation at La Cantina."

"I love Mexican."

"Great." He offered his hand, something new, and smiled when she slipped hers into his.

…..

Rosie snuggled up against Lee on their couch, enjoying the fire that was crackling. "Lee?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what, sweetheart?"

"Our baby." She wiped a tear away, so incredibly happy. "For being ok with having one right away. For marrying me."

"I love you, Rosie. I want you to be happy and having a baby makes me happy too."

Ever since Brenna died, she was alone, no family, and so she had wanted a child of her own very badly. Now she had Lee and the little one growing inside of her.

"I think we should call your parents," she told him, suddenly wanting to spread the word.

"You don't think we should wait?"

"No. I want them to know."

"In that case, I think we should tell Tom and Charlotte too. They are like your parents."

"Ok." She dialed his mom's number first and hit the speaker phone icon.

"Hello? Rosie?"

"Pam," she croaked out, bursting into tears which, in turn, scared Pam to pieces.

"Rosie, what's wrong? Is it Lee?"

"No, Mom, I'm here," Lee said. "I'm just fine. We have news."

"Why is Rosie crying, son?"

"Pam, I'm pregnant!" she squeaked out.

"Oh! That's wonderful! Congratulations, both of you."

"You too, Mom. Your first grandchild."

"Oh, Ron Coulter! Come here. Your son and daughter are on the phone," she called into the room.

Lee shook his head at his mother. She always used both names when speaking to his father. "Ron Coulter."

"What's going on?" he asked loudly, very close to the phone.

"Dad, hold the phone further away from your mouth," Lee told him.

"Lee, Rosie, what's the big idea? I'm watching football."

"Dad, we're going to have a baby."

"That's fine, son. Just fine. And may I say, it's about time."

"Dad, we haven't even been married three months."

"No, but you're 35! I've been waiting a long time."

Rosie cracked up and wiped her cheeks. "We will let you go, we just wanted to let you know our news."

"Oh, Rosie dear. You've made my night. Make sure you let me know how you're feeling as you go along."

"I will, Pam."

"Goodnight. I love you, all three of you."

"We love you too."

They laughed for a moment after hanging up the phone. "I'm so glad we called them, Lee. I love your parents."

"Me too. Mom is so happy and so is Dad, he just doesn't express it the same way, especially when football is on."

"I think maybe we should wait to tell Charlotte and Tom until tomorrow."

"Ok. You tired?"

"Yeah. Let's go to bed."

….

Mike walked Jane up to her door after their date. "Do you want to come in for coffee?" she asked.

"Sure."

She unlocked the door and kicked off her shoes just inside. He watched her walk away, her ankles and toes teasing him. He had honestly fought his attraction up until this point, not wanting to move too fast for her. He knew that she had lost her husband and he didn't know how long it took for someone to move forward from that. He couldn't even imagine it. Tonight, he was feeling different. Feeling like the two of them were on the same page.

He hadn't been in a serious relationship before and he felt like this particular one was going in that direction. Six dates over the course of about three months. Even though that didn't seem like a lot to some people, they talked every few days, and texted in between so they knew a lot about each other.

"Mike?"

"Hm?" He realized he was still standing at the door and she was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a mug of coffee in each hand. "Sorry."

"I had a nice time tonight." She stepped a little closer and leaned against the counter.

"Me too." He sipped his coffee and watched her move even closer. She put her cup on the counter and put her hands on his waist.

"Mike, I really like you." He smiled and touched her cheek lightly with his fingertips.

"I really like you too."

"And I think that six dates is quite a few."

"I agree."

"I just wonder…" her voice trailed off when he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers.

"What do you wonder?" He pulled her into his chest, holding her safely under his chin.

"Nothing." She didn't have any doubts anymore. He answered her question with just the simple kiss and an embrace. He cared about her as much as she did about him and that was a good thing.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Tom sat at his desk going over the layout for the photography book he'd be working on. His publisher was breathing down his neck for the next draft. It was ready. Frankly it had been ready for over a week but his nerves and second guessing were getting the best of him. This was a big step for him. His photographs had been published in a number of magazines around the world but this project was his baby. The concept and every photo in it was his. His vision.

With a deep breath he clicked export and then sent the file over to his publisher.

"There. Done. It's out of my hands now."

His inbox chimed, signaling an incoming message. He looked at the screen. It was his boss from the news magazine in the city. Tom had be granted leave after his return the past winter to work on the book. It had been great. He still worked most days at the office doing layout and other things for the magazine but he wasn't expected to travel. It gave him a chance to reconnect with family and a chance for his and Julie's relationship to grow into something deep and real. He treasured every moment with her he had. Reading the email, it appeared that leave was up.

He called his boss to get the details. After hanging up he checked his watch. Julie would be getting out of class in 40 minutes. Just enough time to scoot across town and meet her. He wondered how she'd take the news. He decided to stop at her favorite coffee shop first.

"She can't get too upset if I get her a chai tea and a chocolate croissant, right?" He asked himself as he looked at the picture of the two of them he had on his desk.

….

The stack of papers on Rosie's desk was slowly getting smaller and smaller as she worked away grading essays from her 3rd Period class. She'd assigned her students a 5 page essay on one of Shakespeare's plays. Their pick. As she graded them, she regretted it.

"Hi Rosie!" Hunter ran into her classroom. The bus dropped him off from the Elementary to the high school on the days Elizabeth worked. He loved walking the halls and seeing everyone. Many of the football players knew him by name and would give him a high five as they made their way to practice. Hunter felt like a stud.

"Hi sweetie! Having a good day?"

"Yup! Mom put an extra cookie in my lunch today. It was chewy, not hard!" Rosie laughed as Hunter realized what he had said. "Don't tell mom. She is really good at cooking now. I promise."

"I know dear, don't you worry."

"We're going over to your house for dinner tonight? Grandma and Pop too?"

"Yup! And Uncle Tom and Julie as well."

"Cool! Why? Are you leaving?"

"No!" she laughed. "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged. "Seems like a big deal that's all. Please don't move. I want you guys to live next door to us forever."

"I have no plans on moving away from you and neither does Lee. We just have a surprise that's all."

"Good." Hunter sat down at one of the desks and opened up the Shakespeare play book that sat there. His eyes grew wide at all the words. "Rosie?"

"Yes?" She put away her red pen. As long as Hunter was in the room no work would get done. She was alright with that. "What is it?"

"Are you apanding your family?"

"Am I what?"

"Apanding? Espanding? Ugh, are you making the family bigger? Is that the surprise? Mom and Dad were talking about doing that the other day. I guess it's fun but hard and doesn't happen right away. "

Rosie sat there trying hard to stifle her laugh. "Who told you all that?"

"Nobody. I overheard it."

"Oh I see," she laughed.

Jack walked in just then. "Hunt, you better not be disturbing Rosie while she works."

"No's he's just fine. We were just chatting for a bit. I need to head out soon anyway to get dinner ready."

"Cool, what are we having?"

"Chicken and dumplings with roasted asparagus."

"Yum!" Hunter cheered. "Is it time for us to go home too, Dad?"

"Yup. Rosie, if you wait a sec we can walk you out."

"Sounds wonderful, thank you."

…..

Julie hurried out of her art major building not long after her class had ended. She was in such a hurry she almost didn't see Tom standing near the bench.

"Jules!" he called over.

"Hi, babe! Please tell me that coffee is for me."

"It is," he beamed. "And this chocolate croissant is for us."

"Perfect!"

Tom took her messenger bag and flung it over his shoulder. "How was class?"

"Good. I'm already getting better, I can tell."

"That's great." He took her hand and held it tightly in his as they walked. "I figured we could drop stuff off at your place before we head over to Rosie and Lee's.

"Perfect." She looked at their hands and back up at him. He seemed distracted and nervous. Not words she'd normally use when they were together. "Tom, is everything alright?"

"Let's get to your place and talk first, okay? But yes, everything's fine." He pulled her to his chest and kissed her deeply, making sure she know how he felt about her. It worked. She smiled lovingly at him as they walked the rest of the way to her apartment.

3 miles and 6 flights of stairs later they reached her apartment. She unlocked the knob and deadbolt. Once inside she hung up her light jean jacket and Tom's leather one.

"So, what's this mysterious thing you want to talk to me about?" She teased to lighten the mood, but inside she was nervous.

"Let's sit first." Tom lead her over to the couch, gently pulling her down into his arms beside him. "First off, I sent my next draft off to the publisher. Hopefully it's the last one."

"Oh, Tom! That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, Jules. I couldn't have done the tedious, stressful last few months without you."

"Me, really? I just encouraged you. You did all the hard work."

"You were everything I needed, Julie Thatcher. Everything and more. I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered.

He leaned in, capturing her sweet lips with his own for a long, slow kiss. This was it for him. Julie was all he'd ever wanted, and a lot of things he'd never thought of. Just as they were about to be completely lost in one another, he pulled back.

"Julie, there's one more thing." He sighed. "Just remember how I feel about you when I tell you this okay?"

"That's a horrible way to start a conversation, Tom…"

"I know." He cleared his throat. "With my book done, more or less, my leave from work is up. They've asked me to take an assignment for the next two months."

"Two months?"

"Maybe shorter, if I get all the shots they want."

"Tom.. I… I… where?"

"Australian outback. There's a tribe out there that anthropologists know very little about. Apparently this is an auspicious year for them. They want me to go and document the festivities. It's really fascinating, actually."

"Goodness you and Jack are nerds," she laughed nervously. "So this is real? The assignment I mean. You aren't just trying to get away from me?"

"Are you kidding? No way! Julie, I will miss you like crazy."

"Good."

"Good?" Tom laughed. "Does this mean I can count on you to wait for me? No dating other guys while I'm away?"

"Only one man for me, Thomas Thornton Jr. You."

…..

Dinner time rolled around and everyone was hanging out in the Coulter's home. The original plan of chicken and dumplings turned out to be a bad idea. Apparently the smell of chicken and the baby did not agree. So Rosie made roasted asparagus, and mashed potatoes while Lee grilled some burgers out on the back deck.

Charlotte and Elizabeth sat around the kitchen bar chatting with Rosie while the guys stayed out on the deck. Hunter played freely in the yard with Bruce.

"Elizabeth, have you heard from Tom?" Rosie asked. "I specifically told him an hour earlier than the rest of you so he wouldn't be late!"

"He knows you do that, Rosie," Charlotte giggled. "He's known for a while."

"Really? Well that would be why it stopped working so well then." They were all still laughing as the front door opened.

"Sorry we're late!" Tom announced. "It couldn't be helped."

"It never can." Charlotte smiled as her youngest son and Julie walked in. She was over the moon about Tom finding love. She only hoped it would cause him to settle down sooner rather than later.

Rosie hugged Tom then look at his face. He had a look about him that she hadn't seen in a while. "When do you leave and where?"

The women all turned to her surprised, Tom just smiled. "Four days. I'll be gone about two months."

Elizabeth took Julie's hand. "Somewhere safe I hope?"

"It is. At least much safer than the last place I went."

Charlotte pulled Tom in for a hug. "Go tell your father and brother. They're outside."

"I will." He kissed her cheek and headed out to the back deck. The rest of the room was quiet.

"Julie, you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think so. What's two months of a possible life time right?" She sighed, trying to believe her own words.

The men walked in with the burgers a few minutes later. Jack instructed Hunter to wash up, so Tom walked behind him lifting him up to reach the sink. Julie loved watching Tom with Hunter. She wanted that with him. A marriage, a child together. Time would tell.

"Shall we say grace?" Rosie asked once they were all around the table. "Lee, would you like to do the honors?"

"Of course!" He smiled. "Dear, heavenly father. Thank you for this day and this family we have around the table. We ask for your protection and love to surround us. Especially Tom as he prepares to leave for Australia soon. I also want to say a special prayer of thanks for the blessing of a baby that you've given Rosie and I. Amen!"

"AMEN!" the group yelled before erupting into a roar of cheers and applause.

"A baby! Rosie, dear this is wonderful!" Charlotte teared up. "Oh I have some shopping to do!"

"Yay!" Hunter yelled. "I'm gonna have a… wait what does this do for me?" They laughed.

Jack lifted the boy on his lap. "Well son, Rosie is basically my sister. So that would make this baby your cousin."

"Sweet, I like that!" He hoped off and went back to his dinner. After talking a bit he leaned over to Jack again and whispered. "I'd rather have a brother though."

Jack just laughed. Reaching to Elizabeth next to him he took her hand. They looked lovingly at each other knowing they'd be next.


	39. Chapter 39

About three weeks later…

"Babe, you do realize that every single day since my brother left for Australia, your sister has been over here, right?"

Elizabeth smiled. "She misses him."

"Yes, but I miss having a Julie-free day once in awhile."

Jack slipped his PJ pants on and joined her in bed.

"I thought you liked my sister. You told her, and I quote, "You're welcome here anytime. You're family.""

"She is family, but we are trying to make a baby here, Beth."

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't see a problem," she said as she started kissing his neck.

 ****KNOCK KNOCK****

"Yes, Julie?" Jack said, giving Elizabeth a pointed look.

"I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight, Julie."

"And thank you for letting me sleep over again. It's such a long drive home to my apartment and it's late now and…"

"Night Julie," Jack said, covering his head with his pillow.

"Night."

Elizabeth laughed and peeked under Jack's pillow. "I'll make sure she goes home tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Why don't we light some candles and get in the jacuzzi?"

"Yes, please."

….

The next day, Jack sat on the edge of his desk and watched as his students took a pop quiz on the Vietnam war.

"David, eyes on your paper, sir." David immediately returned his gaze from the girl on his left to his paper. "Five minutes, guys."

The bell rang ten minutes later and the day was over.

He sat down and gathered his papers. He had an hour before Hunter's after school activity was finished so he hoped to get in touch with Elizabeth.

He sent her a text. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi, love."

"I love u."

Elizabeth smiled at his three heart emojis that he put at the end of the sentence. "I love u 2."

"Want me 2 pick up pizza 4 dinner? Rocky's ham and pineapple is calling my name."

"Salad 4 me please."

"Really?"

"Yes. 2 much eating junk lately. I need 2 eat healthy and stay in shape."

"Salad it is." Anything to help her get pregnant.

"Thanks. I'll b home about 7."

"Ok. Love u, babe."

"Love u 2."

Just as he was about to leave, Mike Hickam showed up.

"Hey, bro. How are you?" Jack asked, shaking his hand.

"Good. Great actually."

"Excellent. What have you been up to?"

"You know, teaching, falling in love. That sort of thing."

"Falling in love? With Jane?"

"Yeah. She's great. And so is Mikey."

"But…"

"I guess…I don't know how to do this. Be in a relationship. I've had a girlfriend or two but never anything serious. And there's a kid involved. The last thing I want to do is screw it up."

"You won't screw it up. You are the nicest guy I know, Mike, even if you stink at basketball."

"Whatever, dude!"

"Did you tell her you love her?"

"No. Is it too soon?"

"How long has it been?"

"About three months. We talk everyday. I miss her when we don't."

"It's not too soon in my opinion but you're taking advice from someone who married his wife four months after meeting her."

"Good point. What was I thinking?"

"Ha ha."

….

After dinner, Hunter took Bruce out and then talked his parents into letting him watch the Incredibles before going to bed.

So Jack helped Elizabeth with the kitchen cleanup. "I was thinking. Maybe we should have Mike and Jane and Mikey over for dinner. We can barbecue before it gets too cold."

"Sure." Elizabeth yawned and smiled. "Jane is very sweet."

"Mike came to see me today. He told me he's in love with her but he's a bit hesitant. So having them over might help things along."

"How?" Elizabeth yawned again and dried her hands.

"Babe, you're exhausted. Why don't you head to bed? I'll get Hunter settled."

"I'm ok. How will them coming over help exactly?"

"They can see that we are happy and content. That we are making it after knowing each other only a short time and with a child in the mix."

She yawned again. "Ok, yeah. I'm going to bed. Night, Hunt!"

"Night, Mama."

She kissed Jack and wandered upstairs.

"Hunt, ten minutes and then its time for PJs and brushing teeth."

"Aaww man!"

"School tomorrow."

"I know. I wish I could stay up as late as I want like you."

"I still have a bedtime. I have school tomorrow too." Jack sat next to Hunter on the couch. "You got your homework done, right, bud?"

"Yep." He put his arm around Hunter's shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, Hunt." He looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too, Dad."

Jack again imagined that little girl he wanted with curls matching Beth and Hunter. For some reason, a girl was what his heart brought to mind most often and she would be beautiful just like her Mama.

About thirty minutes and two stories later, Jack flipped off Hunter's light and headed to his own bedroom.

He walked in, locked the door, and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and then change. Elizabeth seemed to be completely out.

When he slipped into bed, he was very careful not to disturb her. If she was pregnant and they didn't know it yet, she needed her rest.

"Jack?" she mumbled, rolling toward him. She put her head on his chest and exhaled, falling back asleep quickly.

"Love you, Beth," he whispered.

"Mmm. Hunter asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Good." She kissed his chin and then relaxed again.

….

Her exhaustion didn't leave the next day, even after a full eight hours of sleep. She made herself a protein shake, like most mornings, and headed down to run a few miles on the treadmill. After three miles, she called it a good try and walked back up the stairs to shower.

"Hi, Mama," Hunter said from the couch.

"Hi, sweetie. I'll take a shower and then I'll make you some breakfast."

"Daddy did. There's eggs for you."

"Ok, thank you, bud." The eggs didn't remotely smell appetizing but she needed protein to boost her energy she so would try.

Elizabeth grabbed her robe and walked into the bathroom.

"Morning, Beth," Jack said as he shaved.

"Morning, love." She reached in the shower and turned on the hot water.

"You ok?" He caught her eye in the mirror.

"Yeah. Just tired."

"Didn't sleep well?"

"No, I did. I just need more I guess. My head hurts too. I might be coming down with something."

She stepped in the shower and let the hot water soothe her muscles.

"I made you eggs. I know you don't normally have more than your protein shake but it might be good."

"Thanks, Jack."

She wandered down in her uniform about thirty minutes later, knowing she needed to leave in exactly ten minutes to make it to work on time. The boys had left so she was alone with her thoughts. And eggs. She looked down at them and decided against eating them. Besides the fact they were cold, she didn't eat in the mornings and her head was bothering her. She threw them in the garbage disposal and grabbed her keys.

"Morning, Sarge," Lee said with a wink as she sat at her desk, trying to act more awake than she felt.

"Morning, Lee."

"Running late this morning. That's not like you."

"Yeah. I'm fine and I made it so that's what's important."

"True." Lee watched her get ready for their day. Something was off. "Beth, let's go get coffee before we head out on patrol."

"I need to get this report done from Saturday."

"Thirty minutes, Beth. Chief wants his latte."

Lee stood and put his hat on his head and then they walked out together.

"What's on your mind, Beth?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Because I know you."

"I'm just tired and I have a headache. I'm probably just catching a cold."

"So, Rosie told me something Hunter had let slip the other day."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"He asked her if her family was "apanding". When she didn't get it right away, he told her it means getting bigger and that you and Jack wanted to do it too."

Elizabeth blushed. "I see."

"Rosie was exhausted too at the beginning."

"Lee, this is a weird conversation and a bit awkward to be having with you. You're like my brother!"

Lee laughed. "Yeah. I get that. I won't ask anything embarrassing. Just think about it. You could be pregnant."

"Maybe. In that case, I'll just get decaf coffee." She held the door open to the coffee shop. "Please keep this conversation between us until there's something to tell."

"Of course." She of course knew he would tell Rosie and that meant either a visit or a phone call from the nutty woman she called friend.

Elizabeth got a second wind until about three o'clock when she was an hour from time to go home. Then all she wanted was a nap. "I'm going to go home, Lee," she told him with a yawn.

"Want me to drive you?"

"No. I'm perfectly capable of driving myself. Thank you though."

Her phone rang as she pulled in the driveway. Rosie's photo popped up on her screen. The funny part was, she was walking across the lawn as she was calling, her cell phone to her ear.

"Elizabeth Thornton! Do you have anything you want to tell me?"

Elizabeth got out of the car and sighed. "Not really."

"Oh? So my husband asking me to let him know when you got home safely because you were exhausted and most likely pregnant isn't something you wanted to divulge?"

"I don't need to. You already know. However, there is nothing to talk about. Yes, I'm tired but that could be nothing. We just started trying so it's probably too soon anyway."

"You never know. You are a whole year younger than me. That could make a difference." Rosie slipped her arm through Elizabeth's. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if we were pregnant together? I can see it now. My little boy and your little girl, best friends! Oh, Elizabeth, this is going to be so great!"

….

When Elizabeth woke up from her nap, it was seven o'clock and quiet in the house. She put a Philly PD sweatshirt on and headed downstairs.

"Hi, boys," she said, walking into the living room.

"Mama! You slept through dinner."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that."

"That's ok. Dad says you needed your rest."

"I did." She kissed the top of Hunter's curls. "Mm, sweetie, time for a bath."

"In your bathtub?"

"Yes, but no submarine. I don't feel like mopping tonight."

"Ok." He ran upstairs and a moment later they heard the water running.

Elizabeth sat next to Jack and snuggled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hi, Jack."

"Hey. How's your head?"

"Good." She closed her eyes and slipped her fingers between his.

"You hungry?"

"Not really."

"I made sandwiches but I can make you anything."

"I think maybe some ice cream, with chocolate sauce and whipped cream and a cherry sounds good."

"Bath is ready!" Hunter called from upstairs a few minutes later.

Jack kissed her temple and stood up. "I'll tackle bath time. You just relax."

So she laid down, grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, and closed her eyes, taking her husband's advice.

…..

The next weekend, the weekend before Thanksgiving, Mike drove from his city apartment to Jane's suburb home. They were heading to the Thornton's for dinner that night. Mike drummed on the steering wheel as he pulled into the housing development. He was excited for an evening with his friends and the two people that he couldn't get enough of.

As Mike stepped out of the car, he noticed Mikey waiting for him on the front steps, both his little knees bouncing.

"Hey, squirt." Mike smiled

"Hi!" Mikey waved. "Mom's just getting ready. She said I could wait for you but only on the porch."

"Looks like you listened. Good job."

"Yeah. I didn't want to lose my Wii again. That was not fun!"

"Yikes. How'd that happen?"

The boy shrugged. "I went down the street to play with Max without asking. She thought I was in the backyard. She was NOT happy."

"Mikey, you probably scared her half to death. You can't do that."

"I know that now!" Mikey sighed.

Mike sat down next to the boy, wrapping his arm around him. "Good. Cause I know I'd be a wreck if anything happened to you."

"Yeah?" He looked up at him and smiled. All Mikey wanted right now was to have a family like Hunter. He already had a great mom. He just needed the dad part. As far as he was concerned, he'd found it in Mike Hickam.

Jane came out a couple minutes later to find them shooting hoops in the driveway.

"I could get use to this," she whispered to herself. She was so grateful for the Thornton's invitation tonight. She felt desperate to talk to Elizabeth.

"Hey!" Mike jogged over when he noticed her standing on the porch. Standing on the bottom step he kissed her. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. "It's just a simple knit dress and sweater, Mike."

"The dress and sweater might be simple, but you make it look amazing." He kissed her rosy cheek. "Ready to head out?"

"Sure. Mikey, lets go!" She headed over to her car to grab her son's booster out of the back.

"Don't worry about it." Mike called over. "I got one."

"You have a booster?"

"Yeah. Jack helped me pick it out. I got the one with the back because Mikey's not too tall yet, but when he's ready we can take that off."

" _When he's ready… we…"_ Mike was planning for the long hall, not passing through. The thought sent butterflies fluttering up a storm in her stomach.

"Wow! Mom, look at this! It's blue and grey, so cool!"

"Thank Mr. Mike, sweetie."

"Thanks!" He gave Mike a high-five as he climbed in and buckled his seatbelt.

…..

At the Thornton's, Elizabeth hurried around the kitchen putting together the sides for dinner. She wrapped the potatoes for baking and placed them on the rack in the oven, placing the mac and cheese pan in on the other side.

"Ribs are on." Jack walked in from the deck. As he came up behind his wife he wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing her neck.

"Jack, we have company coming over soon," she warned, though she loved everything he was doing.

"I know. That's why I'm doing this now before they get here." She giggled as he continued.

"Hey, Dad!" Hunter ran in.

"And the moment's over..." Jack sighed. "What's up, bud?"

"They're here!"

"Well, go welcome them, sweetie," Elizabeth urged.

"Okay!"

As the little boy ran off, she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, kissing him slowly.

"There, maybe that will tide you over."

"Maybe," Jack laughed. "Or maybe you just got me really anxious to call it a night."

"Oops," she giggled. "You'll just have to be patient, I guess."

"I'll do my best." He went to find their guests but turned around at the door. "Hey Beth, how are you feeling today?"

"Good. Whatever that bug was is behind me, I guess." There was a hint of disappointment in her tone. They'd both been hoping her tiredness was an early sign of pregnancy.

"We'll have our time, hon. Trust me. I mean hey, we've done a lot of practicing since our wedding night." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh loudly. He was so good at that. Making her smile and relax even when things weren't going how she'd hoped. She loved him for that.

Mike joined Jack out by the grill while the boys played in the yard and Jane and Elizabeth chatted in the kitchen.

"How's Hunter liking Ms. Yost's class this year?" Jane asked, sipping her tea.

"He loves it. Apparently she's really nice and brings in homemade snacks sometimes. He said Mr. Hickam never did that!" They both laughed.

"Well, from what Mike tells me about his baking skills, Hunter should consider himself lucky. I have to be honest. I got a little jealous of Ms. Yost…"

"What for?" Elizabeth looked at her confused.

"I knew she worked with Mike, so when I found out our boys had her, I asked what he knew about her."

"Oh," Elizabeth laughed.

"Yeah. He said she was a great educator. Apparently she was the year behind him in college."

"That's right. Jack mentioned that too."

"Well, it was clear Mike thought a lot of her and I just… I don't know."

"I'm sure he meant nothing more as a colleague. From what Jack's said, Mike has never been much of a dater. He's been waiting for the right woman to come along."

"Mike's said that too." She blushed, thinking about Mike and all the little ways he'd showed his care for her over the past few months.

She looked out the window to see Mike and Jack running around the back yard with the boys playing soccer. When her son scored a goal, Mike picked him up on his shoulder and spun around cheering "GOAL!" loudly. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her son that happy.

Elizabeth followed her friend's gaze.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. Things between you and Mike seem to be going very well."

"They are." She giggled softly. "He's so wonderful, Elizabeth. Such a kind romantic with me and a…" she paused as she stared down at her tea cup. "A tender hearted father figure for Mikey."

"That's awesome! You deserve that. Both of you."

"I guess so." Jane picked up the spoon from the counter and fidgeting with it as she stirred more honey into her cup.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know. I love Mike."

"But…"

"I'm not sure I'm ready. You know, to share my life again. I lost Mikey's dad so long ago now. It's been just the two of us for years. I'm not sure I know how to do this."

"If it's right, you'll figure it out as you go." Jane nodded. "Is there something about how Mike's acting that's making you nervous?"

"Gosh no. I can't imagine a better man coming into our lives."

"I get it. I do. It's not the same but I had a hard time opening up to Jack when we first met. I had lost Trevor and we had such plans for our life together. Then he was gone."

"How'd you get past it?"

Elizabeth looked out the window toward the cotton ball clouds then down at her husband and son. "We don't know why God allows the things He does. I couldn't understand why I was here and he wasn't. But through all that, He gave me Jack and that amazing boy. I found a new purpose for my life. I found love. A deeper, stronger love than I ever imagined I could have again."

Jane listened intently.

"Most importantly, I realized that I deserved to be happy. I deserved to live my life and not in the past. Maybe that's what you need to do."

"I think… I know I love him. I want to tell him."

"Then I say do it!" They laughed. "As soon as you can!"

"What's so funny in here?" Jack said, grinning.

"Just girl talk," Jane smiled.

He opened the garbage to toss out some paper towels.

"Oh gross!" Elizabeth cringed. "What's in there?"

"Huh?" Jack narrowed his gaze.

"Can't you smell it? When was the last time we took that out?"

"This morning. I think it's just pieces of meat I trimmed off, coffee grinds, paper… maybe that old garlic pasta."

"Whatever it is, can you please take it out?"

"Of course." Jack took out the bag and looked into the white trash can. "I'll take this out too. Maybe it needs a wipe down."

"Good idea." She kissed his cheek as he walked back outside.

"So…" Jane smirked "Not to pry, but are you and Rosie both… expecting?" She whispered the last word.

"What? Me? No… I mean, I wish, but no."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. I thought I might have been. I was so tired and there was how much I detested eggs but that's been better this week."

"Hmm, if you were how far along might you be?"

"If, and that's a big if I think, it would be early."

"Well, I know some women can have a few symptoms right away, but then they fade then get worse as time goes on. Some even have what looks like a normal or shorter period at first. The implantation or something."

"Really?" Her last period was only 3 days long.

"Yup. That's how I was with Mikey. I was tired from the get go. Not sure that part ever went away." They laughed. "Then slowly different smells made me terribly ill."

"Really?"

"Yup. Not trying to get your hopes up, but it never hurts to check!"

Elizabeth took a sip of her own tea, thinking about her friends words.

…..

At the end of wonderful night, Mike carried a sleeping Mikey into his room. He laid him on the bed, taking off his shoes and tucking him in.

"Mr. Mike?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"Yeah, squirt?"

"Can you stay with us forever?"

"You want me to stay?"

"Yeah, you fit here with us."

He smiled. "We can talk about that sometime. For right now, get some sleep."

"Okay."

Mike kissed the boy's head and walked out into the hallway with Jane, closing the door behind him.

"He should sleep good for you tonight. He's exhausted."

"He's not wrong you know." Jane took his hands and pulled him close. "I love you, Mike. I'm glad you're in our lives."

"I love you, Jane. I love Mikey too. I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore." He leaned down, kissing her repeatedly.

Yup, this was the life they both wanted.

…..

Elizabeth paced back and forth on the front porch waiting for Jack. She'd finished putting Hunter to bed while Jack ran out to the store. She checked the clock on her cell almost every 30 seconds until his black hatchback pulled into the drive and he jumped out.

"He's asleep?"

"Yeah, out like a light."

"Great! So I had no idea what I was looking for so I bought 5."

"5? Really? How many ways are there to pee on a stick?"

"How should I know?" Jack laughed. "Come on, let's get inside."

Elizabeth took the bag from Jack and hurried up the stairs to their room and into the master bath. She looked over each of the test carefully, trying to decide which would be the most accurate.

Waiting just outside the door, Jack paced in circles. He walked over and knocked on the door.

"How's it going in there? Need any help?"

"Seriously Jack," she laughed. "How could you possibly help me with this?"

"I don't know! I'm anxious out here! Can't you give me something to do?"

She walked out a couple moments later. "Yes, now you can wait with me." She showed him the timer on her phone and they went to sit on the edge of the bed.

"One more minute…" she whispered.

They said nothing, just sat and held each other hands.

*beep beep, beep beep*

Elizabeth shut off the timer.

 **4 days later….**

Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot of the high school Jack taught at. Hunter was spending the night at Grammie and Pop's so they picked him up after school. Jack and Elizabeth would head over the next day for Thanksgiving.

Today however, Elizabeth had taken the afternoon off work to go to the doctor's. After taking 3 of the 5 pregnancy tests Jack had purchased, all coming out positive, she still needed to hear it from the doctor. Jack had wanted to go but the only appointment she could get just happened to be when he was doing a makeup exam for his senior history class. She insisted it would be fine and went ahead and made the appointment.

Reaching Jack's classroom, she peered through the doorway, seeing no one but him.

"Hey, babe! How'd it go?"

She walked in and closed the door. "Well…" There were tears in her eyes.

"Oh no, the tests were wrong? Beth, sweetie, it's okay. Our time will come, I just know it!"

"It's not that, Jack. Look." She handed him a small black and white sonogram picture.

He took it with both hands, studying it carefully.

"What am I looking at?"

"Our babies, Jack."

Jack felt all the air leave his lungs. "Our… what?"

"Babies."

He looked back down at the photo. "Tw… tw… twins?"

She nodded, shock still on her face.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Wow." Jack's face was hurting from his deep dimpled smile. He could feel the sting of happy tears in his green eyes.

Suddenly Elizabeth smacked Jack on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Bursting into laughter she shook her head. "Practice you said… you can never have too much practice…"

Jack started to laugh too.

"Look where all that practice got us!"

"I told you we were good. Apparently, we are very good!"

"Twins… good gravy, Jack!"

He stepped forward hugged her tightly to his body. "You are going to look so beautiful."

"I'm going to look like a house!"

"A beautiful house!"

She laughed as she wiped her eyes, attempting to dry them.

"Are you happy, Beth? I know this is a surprise, to both of us."

"I couldn't be happier. I have you, our sweet Hunter, and now these babies. What more could I ask for?"

"When should we tell Hunt and everyone?"

"Can we wait a bit? I just want to make sure everything's okay first. Especially for Hunt. He's suffered enough loss in his life."

"Good idea. Maybe at Christmas?"

"Yes! What a perfect Christmas present!"


	40. Chapter 40

Thanksgiving Day

Elizabeth rolled over and immediately covered her nose with her hand. Coffee. She loved coffee but right now, repulsive.

"I brought you breakfast, babe," Jack said, walking carefully with a tray to her side of the bed. "How are my wife and babies this morning?"

"Please, take the coffee away! Is that…biscuits and gr…?" she bolted past him into the bathroom and emptied her stomach.

He looked down at the delicious breakfast he had prepared and frowned. It sure tasted good but it didn't look all that appetizing now that he thought about it. He took it downstairs and made her some toast, jam on the side and cut up some strawberries and put them in a bowl.

"Ok, let's try this again." He put the tray down next to her and cupped her cheek. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

She nodded and smiled. "I can't believe I'm actually having a baby."

"Two," he reminded her.

"Yes, two." She looked over at the food he brought. "You know, I think I want a smoothie."

"Like the shakes you drink in the mornings? Is that safe?"

"Yeah. I asked the doctor. As long as I don't have more than two servings a day and it's not my only source of protein, it will be fine. Mine actually has a good type of protein that is healthy for babies because it's what is found in breast milk."

"You've done your research."

"I have. I want them safe too, Jack."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'll make your shake."

"Thank you, love."

She got up and took a shower and slipped on her yoga pants and Philly PD t-shirt and put her hair in a ponytail.

She placed her hand on her tummy, lifting her t-shirt to look at it. It was still flat but she knew with two of them in there, it wouldn't stay a secret for long.

"Twins," she laughed. "Amazing."

She met him downstairs, feeling less nauseated and more like her normal self. There was still a smell of coffee and other items in the air but she decided to try to ignore it. "Thank you," she said, accepting the glass from him and taking a sip.

"I added blueberries and banana to it."

"Mmm. It's so good," she said taking another sip.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Beth."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

A few hours later, they got dressed and drove to Tom and Charlotte's for dinner.

"Ok, so we aren't telling anyone tonight, right?" Jack asked.

"Right. I think waiting until Christmas is a better idea. I do have to tell the Chief tomorrow though."

"Yeah."

"But then Lee will need to know why I'm on light duty and you know what that means."

"Rosie," they groaned together.

"She can't keep a secret, Beth, and she's going to be so excited to be pregnant at the same time as you."

"I know. I will ask Lee to keep it to himself if at all possible." She stayed silent for a moment and then squeezed Jack's hand. "Thank you for making me breakfast this morning, love. That was very sweet of you."

"You're welcome. I just have to remember the aversion to coffee and the other food we won't mention."

"Hopefully only for a few weeks." Jack watched as she subconsciously placed her hand over her tummy, as if protecting the lives within. She was going to be an awesome mother to their babies. She already was to Hunter but to love and nurture their own…it was something he looked very forward to being a part of.

When they pulled into his parent's driveway, they sat for a moment and then took a deep breath. "Ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

As they walked in, their senses were overwhelmed. Charlotte had decorated with fall leaves and pumpkins and twinkle lights.

The amazing smells of dinner floated through the kitchen to the foyer where they had walked in.

Then there was Hunter and Bruce. "Mama!" Hunter ran toward them and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you."

"I missed you, love. Did you have fun spending the night?"

"Yeah. It was fun. I helped Pop decorate."

"You did? Grammie didn't do it?"

"Not me," Charlotte said, walking in. "The kitchen is where I want to be. I don't see a reason to decorate for anything other than Christmas, but my Tom, bless his heart, thinks every holiday should be obvious to those who walk through the door."

"As it should be," Tom said, walking over to kiss Elizabeth's cheek and hug his son. "Good to see you," he told them and then he and Hunter went into the living room to watch football.

"I'm going to go watch the game. You gonna be ok?" Jack asked Elizabeth, kissing her cheek.

"Of course! Scoot. I'll help your mom in the kitchen. I can chop veggies or something."

As the women headed into the kitchen, Charlotte offered her coffee.

"Oh, no thank you. Do you have any tea? Peppermint, maybe?" She had read that it settled a stomach so she wanted some. She was feeling a bit queasy.

Charlotte looked at her for a moment and then went to her cupboard. "I do have peppermint."

"I'll take some, thank you."

Charlotte boiled some water and then opened the oven to baste the turkey, however at the sight of the partially raw meat, Elizabeth had to fight her stomach and pretend as if she didn't want to throw up her lunch.

"So, about another two hours and this monster of a turkey will be done. Twenty pounder!"

Elizabeth took a sip of her tea and closed her eyes, thinking of anything but the poultry in the oven.

"Beth?" Her eyes popped open.

"Yes?"

"You ok?"

"Of course. What can I help you with?"

…

Charlotte could tell Beth had something going on. She guessed she was pregnant but she wasn't going to say anything. It was obvious if you paid attention. Jack asking if she would be ok, wanting peppermint tea instead of coffee, closing her eyes when she saw the turkey in the oven and then to cap it all off, declining a glass of wine which Charlotte knew for a fact she enjoyed in the evenings. Jack was even more attentive than normal and she caught them whispering when they thought no one was watching. If she wasn't pregnant, she would be shocked.

Once everyone had gone home, Charlotte thought about it. Another grandbaby would be wonderful. How would it work with her on the police force though?

"Char, are you coming to bed?"

"Yes, dear. I'm coming."

"Something on your mind?"

"What happens to female cops if they get pregnant? I mean, a rhetorical question of course."

"Well, since its rhetorical…." he said with a chuckle. "It depends on the department and their policy."

"Its dangerous, Tom. Should she….I mean the woman keep working?"

"She, I know you mean Elizabeth, would talk it over with her husband and then they would make a decision. Personally though, I think a pregnant woman typically is not ill and can perform most duties just fine. I'm sure if she were eight months pregnant she wouldn't be comfortable in a bulletproof vest or something of that nature."

Char nodded and slipped under the covers. "I'd be awfully worried."

"Char, is she pregnant?"

"I think so but from the looks of her, it's really early. I'm sure they will tell us when the time is right."

"I'm sure they will, dear."

….

The next morning, Elizabeth felt terrible but she drank her shake courtesy of Jack, and then dressed in her uniform and headed to work.

As soon as she arrived, she headed in to see the chief. She knocked on his door.

"Come in."

"Chief. May I have a few minutes of your time?"

"Of course, Sargeant. Have a seat."

"I have something of a personal nature I need to discuss with you."

"Ok, Beth. What can I do for you?"

"Sir.."

"Henry."

"Henry, I'm pregnant."

"Oh! Congratulations, Beth. You do look a bit under the weather."

"Yes, the morning sickness is kicking me today."

"My wife was miserable during that time."

"Henry, I wasn't aware you had children."

"I don't. She was never able to carry a baby full term."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, I am. I shouldn't have told you that. I don't want you to worry about this baby at all. You are healthy and strong."

"Babies." She smiled.

"Babies?"

"Yes, twins."

"Oh my."

"Yes. Now I don't expect special treatment here. I do get tired easily but as you said I'm strong and healthy."

"Yes, but policy requires me to put you on light duty the same as I would if you were ill or injured."

"I know. Could I continue my work normally until I start showing?" She didn't want preferential treatment.

"No, I'm sorry. Light duty effective immediately. You understand that, right? I mean, it's you and two babies."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"You're welcome. When are you due, Beth?"

"Very end of June."

"Congratulations again. Oh, hold on." The chief turned back to his computer and began typing away. "The hearings for Murphy and Tolliver begin next week. I'm assigning Lee to appear and testify. You don't need that kind of stress in your condition."

"I can handle it sir."

"I understand that, and I believe you. The assignment still stands though. If you chose to appear in court it will be of your own volition and you will have the freedom to step out if need be."

"Of course, sir." She didn't like it, but she respected it. She also knew Jack would be happy with this. Something told her he wouldn't like his pregnant wife in the same room with Tolliver again if they could help it. "So as far as today, where would you like me?"

"If you're up to it, there are about four reports that need to be filed. Seems we have a fraud ring going on involving debit cards at the local banks."

"Ok. I'm on it."

"Very good."

"Sir, if we could keep this between us."

"And Lee? He is your partner."

"Yes sir. Would you like a latte? I think I'll take Lee to get some coffee."

"Yes, that would be great."

She walked back to her desk and grabbed her hat. "Lee, coffee break?"

"Definitely." He grabbed his hat and they headed to his patrol car. "All business this morning, huh, Beth?"

"What do you mean?"

"You walked in, serious as can be, and went straight to the chief."

"Yeah. I had to discuss something with him. And now with you." She didn't fill him in until they arrived at the coffee shop though. "Remember our last conversation here? About me possibly being pregnant?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm due June 30th."

"Congratulations! That's wonderful!"

"With twins."

"Holy moly!"

"Right? It's crazy."

"Wow, ok, so what's the plan? Light duty, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know about our partnership…I won't be out a lot."

"I'll miss you but those babies are the most important thing. Whatever it takes, right?"

"Of course." Yes, she would do whatever it took to keep her babies safe, but it would be very difficult to be sidelined for nine months. How could she do her job as Sargent from her desk?

"This is going to drive you nuts, isn't it?"

"Yes it will but I'm so grateful, Lee. I can't even believe the blessings of having two babies and Jack and Hunter." Her tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't deserve…"

"Stop! You absolutely deserve all the good things in life, Beth Thornton. Don't ever say you don't."

When he opened her door for her, he pulled her out of the car and hugged her. "Thanks, Lee."

"Let's go get you some tea."

"Thanks. One more thing… for now, no telling Rosie." Lee swallowed hard. This wouldn't be easy.

…..

That afternoon at the school arena, Jesse and Jack stood on the ice watching the varsity boys hockey teams run agility drills back and forth. They had a big game tomorrow night. Vacation or no vacation, they were expected to practice.

Jack was thankful for Jesse's focus as his mind was elsewhere for the day. Earlier while at the house he sat at his desk running through numbers in Excel. He had a plan, one he was hoping Beth would be on board with.

Off to the side Hunter sat in the penalty box reading the 4th book of the Magic Treehouse series. Only looking up every so often as the players sped past.

Each time Jack glanced over at him he felt the joy swirling inside him. The day Hunter first arrived in his life, he had no idea what the future held. He never imagined they'd be this blessed.

"Hey, Cole?" Hunter called over the junior right wingman on the team.

"What's up, little man?"

"I'm trying to read. What's this word? T"

"Extravagant."

"Really? What does that mean?"

"Huge, fancy, rich… elegant."

"Cool. I understood all but that last word you said."

Cole laughed.

"Cole!" Jesse yelled. "Time to get back in the line up."

"Gotta go, little man. Talk to you later."

"Thanks!" Laughing at the sound of the new word he'd just learned he turned back to his book.

Ten minutes later after a long day of sitting at her desk, Beth headed to the arena. When it was time to clock out, she hurried to change into her street clothes before hopping into her car. The excitement of the babies growing inside her made her want to be near Hunter even more than usual. He was her first child, always would be.

Jack saw her as she entered and skated over.

Jesse rolled his eyes and laughed. "That's okay Jack, I'll run this whole practice on my own."

"Good," Jack grinned back at him. He stepped off right onto the floor mat in front of his glowing wife.

Beth giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was a good 3 inches taller than normal with his skates on. She stood on her toes to reach him, pulling him down to her level slightly. Oh, how she'd missed him today.

"Ow Ow Ow!" The team called out, teasing their coach as they smacked their sticks against the ice and cheered.

"Alright. That's enough boys! Back to work!" Jack said pulling himself away from Elizabeth.

"A little distracted today?" She bit her lip, referring to Jesse's earlier comment. Jack sighed and buried his face in her hair for a moment before answering.

"You have no idea. So tell me, how'd it go with Lee and the chief?"

"Both went great. Chief assigned me to light duty which was expected but stinks. I spent today filing reports." It was clear by her facial expression she was less than pleased.

"I'm sorry, hon. It will all be worth it when we hold our babies in our arms. You have to believe that."

"I know. That will get me through this. How's our boy? I want to see him." Jack pointed over to the penalty box. He laughed at her giddiness as she hurried off to see him.

"Hi, love," she said stepping into the box.

"Mom! Look how far I am in my new book!"

Elizabeth stepped in and kissed his head. "That's wonderful! We'll be looking for the next in the series before you know it."

"Oh yeah! These are awesome. I love reading."

"Good!"

….

Julie stepped out into the chilly air after spending all day in the art studio space. She'd been busy working away at a painting due the week after break. It was almost finished and to her surprise she really liked how it was coming together. She was grateful all her recent all-nighters were paying off.

A breeze blew through, causing her to wrap her plush jacket tighter around her thin form. For a split moment, it made her think of Tom. She always felt so warm and safe in his embrace.

It had been almost 3 weeks since she'd heard from him. The last time Charlotte and Tom Sr. had invited her over for dinner they explained to her that Tom rarely called them on these trips. He was usually in some remote area and would do his best to immerse himself in the culture. As it was, he'd already managed to call Julie more than Charlotte expected given his history.

"He loves you, dear," she'd said. "Have no doubt about it."

Julie knew she was right. Tom loved her. He made a point to make sure she knew that every time they talked. Even if it was just for a short time. She just needed to hold onto that for the next few weeks. If they were lucky, he'd be home for Christmas. That's all she wanted.

Her phone rang just as she was about to duck into the subway. It was Elizabeth.

"Hey sis," she answered. "How are you, Jack, and my favorite nephew doing?"

"It's me, Aunt Julie!"

"Hunter! Hey, sweetie!"

"Can you come over for dinner tonight?" We're having leftover thanksgiving food and playing games."

"Do your parents know you're calling me right now?" she giggled. She knew she had spent an awful lot of time there after Tom left.

"Yup. I asked. We're heading home from Dad's hockey practice right now. Please come!"

"How can I turn down an offer like that? See you soon!"

She hung up and instead of taking the train, she took a cab over to their home. When she stepped out onto the sidewalk, she saw Hunter and Bruce in the front window waving at her. It warmed her heart. Beth had a good life. Maybe one day she'd have all this too. A home, a husband, an adorable little boy. There was so much love there.

….

Lee's car pulled into his driveway 2 hours later than usual. It had been a long day. He already missed working side by side with Beth. Chief Gowan had wasted no time matching Lee up with a new temporary partner. Emphasis on the "temporary". Lee made it clear that when Beth was ready, he wanted her back as his partner. Gowan didn't hesitate to agree.

Unfortunately for now Lee was paired up with, Graham Lester, a rookie cop fresh out of the academy. It was Lee's job to show him the ropes for a bit.

The day had started out well enough. That was until they were chasing a perp through a busy city street market. Lester took out a fruit vender instead of the perp, leaving Lee to catch him on his own. It might not have been so bad if the guy hadn't been twice Lee's size and pure muscle. He hadn't checked, but he was pretty sure his back and side were as black and blue as the night's sky above him.

He dragged his tired body inside, smelling the wonderful aroma of turkey chili coming from the kitchen. Along with his wife's beautiful voice.

"Hey, Rosie."

"Lee!" She placed the ladle down and rushed towards him.

"Hey, sweetie. How was your day?"

"Good. You and Elizabeth catch all the bad guys?" Lee knew he had to play this close to the vest. Beth wasn't ready for everyone to know about her pregnancy. And if Rosie knew, everyone would know.

"It was eventful, that's for sure."

Rosie flung her arms around him, making him wince. "Oh honey bunny, what's wrong?"

"Other than that nickname?" he teased. "I'm fine. Just a rough day at the office." He lifted his shirt, showing her his battle wounds.

"Oh dear. You and Elizabeth face a giant tonight?"

"Basically, yeah. But not Beth. Me and Graham Lester."

"Who's that and what happened to Beth? Is she alright?" Rosie gasped as she reached for her phone.

"She's fine, sweetie. Just…" Lee almost gave away Beth's news. "Chief Gowan just wanted to… switch things up a bit. That's all."

"Switch things up? Whatever for?"

"You know… training." He shrugged. "Lester is a rookie. Its my job as a senior officer to train him up. Make sure he settles in well and all that."

"Alright…" She wasn't convinced.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that you thought she was pregnant, does it?"

 _I knew I shouldn't have said anything…_ He thought to himself. "Nope. And I was wrong about that. So what's for dinner?" He quickly changed the subject. Hoping that at least for now, she'd leave it alone.

…..

Across the way, Jack thoroughly enjoyed doing bedtime with his son. Not only did it help him escape the Thatcher sisters who were downstairs watching Hallmark Christmas Movies, but it gave him real quality time with Hunter. He knew things would change when the babies came. So after bath and teeth brushing, Jack climbed up into Hunter's bed with him and they took turns reading, one paragraph at a time for two chapters.

When he left, his son seemed sound asleep, hugging his bear and parrot close.

"Night, Hunt. I love you," Jack whispered.

"Love you… too… Dad…" Hunter's soft mumbles carried over the sound of the ceiling fan.

As Jack made it down the stairs, he realized the usual sound of the sister's movie commentary was missing. Either they were completely engrossed in the movie about a school teacher and her cookie making escapades or something else was going on.

Sure enough, as he quietly walked into the living room, he found his wife and sister-in-law curled up under a blanket, their heads resting together as they lightly snored.

Grabbing his phone he took a quick picture. He emailed it to Tom right away.

" _Look what I have here, bro. We're lucky men. Miss you. Be safe. - Jack"_


	41. Chapter 41

Hunter wandered in to his parent's bathroom and heard the sound again. Then he saw her sitting on the floor by the bathtub, her head in her hands.

"Mama?"

Elizabeth lifted her head and tried to smile but she couldn't quite do it. "Hi, love."

"Mama, are you sick?"

"A little."

"You don't look so good."

"I know, but I'll be ok, I promise." He stared at her for a minute until he heard Jack call him from downstairs. "Its ok, baby. It's time for school."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to work later. Come give me a hug."

He walked over slowly and hugged her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hunt." This time her mouth curved into a smile. "Have a good day, ok?"

"Ok."

Jack walked in then. "Hunt, can you put Bruce in his cage? I'll be down in one minute."

Hunter nodded and headed down the stairs.

Jack knelt down by Elizabeth. "How are you?"

"A little better. Hunter knows I'm sick. He is going to figure it out."

"Two more weeks and it will be Christmas and he will know."

She nodded. "Um Jack," she said covering her mouth. She waved him out as she threw up again. He stayed, however.

He ran a washcloth under the cool water in the sink and handed it to her. "Maybe you should stay home."

"I called the chief and I'm going in at noon. That gives me four hours to start feeling better."

"You need to rest."

"Love, you and Hunt are going to be late. As soon as I can get off the floor, I will go sleep."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Now go." He kissed the top of her head and left her.

After sitting on the cold floor for another ten minutes, she slowly stood up and walked into the bedroom. She crawled under the covers and set her phone alarm for two hours later, praying she would feel much better by the time she woke up.

…..

Before she left for work, she grabbed a package of saltines and a bottle of water. As she drove she nibbled on the saltines, praying it would stay down and not force her to pull over on the side of the road.

"Be nice to Mama, babies," she said, touching her belly which now appeared not quite as flat and more like she had gained a bit of weight. She could hardly believe that because she had been sick for the last week and a half. It wasn't enough that anyone else would notice and currently her uniform still fit so that was a blessing.

When she pulled into the parking lot of the station, she grabbed her purse, her saltines and her water and headed in. She knew that it might raise some eyebrows that she had saltines, but she planned on sticking them in her drawer the moment she sat down.

The room was empty when she walked in, but she could hear voices in the break room so she quickly stuffed her things in her desk and logged into her computer.

"Sargent, good afternoon," the Chief greeted as he walked in the room.

"Hello, sir." A wave of nausea hit her then, making her sweat and glance toward the bathroom. "Excuse me a moment." She walked quickly to the bathroom and took a deep breath in through her mouth and let it out through her nose as she locked the door. Now she was second guessing her decision to come in to work.

She put cold water on her face and patted it with a dry paper towel and then she heard a knock on the door.

"Occupied," she said as loud as she could muster.

"You ok, Beth?" Lee asked.

"I will be out soon." She heard him walk away thankfully, because the saltines she had just eaten didn't stay down as she had hoped.

Another ten minutes later, her stomach had quieted and she walked out, expecting a lot of eyes on her, but instead, only Lee was around.

"Hey," he said, looking up at her.

"Hi."

"Chief told me to send you home."

"I'm ok now."

"Beth, you really need to rest."

"Lee, please don't take this job from me. I can sit here and type up reports and answer the phone. I'm not an invalid, I am pregnant." She could feel the hormones causing her tears and she fought hard to keep her composure.

"I understand where you are coming from, Beth, but there isn't anything wrong with calling in once in a while."

"I need to be here. If I am not a police officer, what am I?" She wiped a tear from her face.

"You are a strong, independent, stubborn, wonderful, best friend and partner. You are an amazing wife to Jack and an even more amazing mother to Hunter. Those babies are so blessed to have you as their mom but taking care of them and yourself is what you should be doing."

"I feel useless, Lee. I know what you said, but I can't be out there doing all the things that I worked my butt off to do for years. I am a Sargent but I am confined to this desk."

"You will not be confined to the desk forever. Just until the babies are born and you come back from leave."

She sighed and touched her tummy. "I love them, Lee. How is that possible?"

"Because you are their mother. Of course you do. They are living inside of you and you are giving them nourishment and keeping them safe. Rosie glows when she talks about ours. You should see her."

"I'm sure I will glow more when I'm not so sick."

"Beth, she is making it very difficult not to tell her. She suspects, I think, because she knows you haven't been working with me the last few weeks."

"Lee."

"I know. I didn't tell her. In fact, I kinda fibbed a little and I am feeling super guilty about it."

"Lee, just tell her. I don't want to be the reason you lied to your wife and we were planning on telling everyone at Christmas anyway. But please tell her to keep it quiet. The most important person not to tell is Hunter, because if we did and then something happened, he would be heartbroken."

"Nothing will happen but you need to rest to make sure of that."

"Ok, ok! Good grief Doctor Coulter! I am leaving now." She smiled and grabbed her purse, her saltines which now sickened her and stood to leave. "Remember, tell Rosie not to say anything."

"I will."

She got in her car and texted Jack to let him know she was going back home and then she headed home.

….

For the next few days, Hunter heard his mom get sick every morning. She went to work but then she came home earlier than normal. She didn't eat much that he saw and she had dark circles under her eyes and she slept a lot. He was worried.

He tried to watch his cartoon that Saturday morning, but he couldn't stop thinking that something was terribly wrong with his Mom.

"Hey, Hunt," Julie said, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Hi, Aunt Julie."

"You seem a little sad today."

He shrugged.

"Wanna tell me about it? I'm a good listener." Bruce hopped up next to him on the couch and laid his head on Hunter's leg, sensing he was sad too.

"I think Mama is really sick!" he told her with a look of fear on his adorable face.

"What? Why?"

"She throws up every day! And she doesn't eat very much and she looks so bad. She sleeps a lot too!"

Julie put her arm around him and thought about the past few weeks. She had a sneaking suspicion that Beth was pregnant after what Hunter was saying and since she didn't really look pregnant yet, it was early, which meant Hunter shouldn't know yet. "You know what, bud? I bet you that she is just fine."

"Fine? She throws up! When I throw up I am not fine."

"There are different reasons that people get sick, hon. I don't think she has the flu."

"I don't like it, Aunt Julie. She has big dark circles under her eyes."

"Make sure you tell her that you love her and do things for her. That will help her feel better."

"Like what?"

"We could make her some toast."

"Yum! With butter and jam?"

"Nope. If her tummy doesn't feel good, it better just be dry toast."

"Oh. Ok. Let's make it."

About five minutes later, she sent him upstairs and told him to knock on their door.

** Knock Knock**

Jack opened the door. "Hi, Hunt," he whispered. "Whatcha got there?"

"Toast for Mom. She doesn't feel good so I wanted to make her something."

"She's asleep now, but why don't you put it next to the bed on the table?"

He tiptoed in and put it on the table. Then he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Mama."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi, sweetie."

"I brought you toast."

She sat up slowly and yawned. "You know what I need right now?"

"What? I'll get it for you."

"I need you." She picked him up and held him close, feeling so much love for the little man that captured her heart. "Hunter James, you are a wonderful boy."

…..

The next day, Jack walked down the halls of the high school towards Rosie's classroom. She'd sent him a text to come by when he could. So during his lunch break, he went to check in.

"Hey, you." Jack stepped into the empty class. "No students?"

"Nope. All at lunch." She pushed back from her desk, her little belly showing. "Come here! Lee told me the amazing news!"

Jack beamed. "I'm impressed he kept it a secret as long as he did!"

"I knew something was up! Little rascal!" They laughed. "I'm so excited for you, Jack. Another child, but this time you get to be there for all of it."

"Yeah. Just think how great Hunt will be as a big brother."

"When will you tell him?"

"Christmas with everyone else. Elizabeth wanted to make sure we were in the clear more before we did. Heaven forbid anything should happen…"

"Right. Well, you can trust me. My lips are sealed."

"I appreciate that." Jack leaned against the chalkboard.

"What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about the future. Elizabeth's job, my job."

"Ah. Will she be leaving the force after, you think?"

Jack shook his head. "Not my Beth. It's a part of who she is."

"Goodness, that's got to be unnerving. Knowing you'll have to watch the mother of your children go off like that each day."

"I imagine it's the same as you'll feel about Lee. At least, similar."

"Very true. Lord knows I can't prevent Lee from continuing. Even if I could, I know I shouldn't. It's his calling."

"Beth's as well." Jack moved to sit in one of the desks in the front row. "I have a thought plan, I just need to bring it up to Elizabeth. You want to hear it?"

"Yes!"

….

Elizabeth picked up Hunter at the end of the day. With her not patrolling the streets for the time being, her hours could be more flexible. It was perfect with Jack's high school coaching job in full swing. Once they got home, she had Hunter let out the dog while she made the two of them a snack.

She loved this time with him. They'd sit at the kitchen counter enjoying a snack, today's was peanut butter and apples, as she'd listen all about his day. After their snack however, it was time to get to work.

Hunter sat on the couch enjoying his 20 minutes of Mario Kart while Elizabeth did what she could to catch up on the mounds of laundry that had been accumulating.

"Hunt, can you go…" She stopped mid sentence as a bout of "morning" sickness washed over her. "Can you go see if you have any more dirty laundry in your room?"

Putting the controller down, he nodded and rushed up the stairs. With him out of sight, Elizabeth sat on the arm of the couch taking deep breaths.

"Come on, babies. Cut Mama a break, okay?"

"Mom!" Hunter yelled from the top of the stairs. "Do you want my socks and underwear?"

"Yes, love."

"Pants too?"

She laughed. "If it's dirty, honey, then yes."

"Oh boy. Give me a sec."

"I'll be here." She shook her head at her little man. He'd been such a big help to her lately. She hated the look of worry she'd seen in his eyes on occasion, but she wasn't ready to tell him yet. Christmas would be here before they knew it and then all would be revealed.

Putting the hamper down on the ground, Elizabeth let herself fall back on the couch. As exhausted as she was, she wouldn't have been surprised if Jack found her lying there 2 hours later when he finally got home.

"Hello?" Julie's melodic voice sang through from the front door. "Hey, sister!"

"Julie! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked without lifting her head from the plushy throw pillow.

"I'm at your service!"

"You're what?"

"I don't have any classes until tomorrow at 3:30 so I thought I'd come help you around the house and with Hunter. Maybe take him to the park or something."

"That's wonderful, he'd love it but… why?"

"Well…" she giggled. "You don't have to say anything but I think I know what's going on with you." Elizabeth stared at her younger sister. "You know, why you're tired, throwing up often. Also, you, my dear sister, are as fit as an Olympian. That tiny cute poof under your shirt there is not the product of too many cupcakes. Though… maybe a lot of "dessert" time with your hunky husband!" She laughed, thoroughly amused with herself.

"Julie Marie!"

"Sorry, I had to tease. Look, I won't say a word. Just let me help."

Hunter thundered down the stairs. A huge pile of clothes in his arms. "I got it all, Mom! Now what?"

"Toss it all in this basket here then grab your shoes. Aunt Julie's taking you and Bruce to the park."

"Really? Awesome!"

"Yes!" Julie clapped her hands together. "While he's doing that let me toss this load in for you."

"You don't have to," Elizabeth protested.

"I want to. After we leave, go lay down."

There was no use arguing, so after Julie and Hunter left, she did what she was told. When she woke up 2 hours later, she realized she was no longer alone in bed. Rolling over she found Jack at her side, his back to the headboard, reading a book.

"Hi," he smiled down at her. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah actually." She stretched and sat up, resting her head on his shoulder. "Did I miss dinner?"

"Nope. I brought take out from Abbie's. It's staying warm in the oven."

"What'd you get?"

"Two orders of Shepard's pie and a whole pecan pie."

"A whole pie?" she laughed.

"Why not?" he grinned.

"Where's Hunter and Julie?"

"They're still out at Abbie's enjoying dinner. Hunter told me he thinks Julie is sad with Uncle Tom gone so he wanted to take her out on a date."

"Oh my goodness, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

"I know, right? He made her cry!" They laughed. "I have a picture of the two of them in a booth. I'll send it to Tom and let him know if he doesn't hurry back, he'll be replaced."

She took his phone and sighed. "I think Hunt's worried about me."

"I know. He'll be okay, though. We've talked to him and did our best to help him understand." She nodded and handed him back the phone. He placed it on the nightstand. Turning back towards her, he took her in his arms and laid her down on the pillows. "I love you, Beth."

"I love you too."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, love." He took a deep breath. "Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Jack… what's going on?"

"I've been doing some thinking. After the babies are born you're going to want to go back to work, right?"

"That's my plan, yes." He nodded silently. "Is that okay with you?"

"I want you happy."

"But will you be happy?"

"You know I'll always worry about you, Beth. But yes, if you're happy I will be too. I know how important your job is to you."

"Okay. Was there something else you wanted to say?"

"Yeah." He sat up leaning on his elbow and gazed down at her. "I'd like to stay home with the kids."

"You… what?"

"I've been looking into it, and two babies in daycare is going to cost us a pretty penny."

"True. I've actually been a little worried about that myself."

"So here's my plan, the University of Pennsylvania is looking to hire a new teacher for next year. General history and history of photography 1 and 2."

"Jack! You'd be perfect for that!"

"I know! I reached out to them and since I'm an alum, they were willing to meet with me next week."

"Oh my goodness!"

"Now here's the thing, we could try and work out our schedules so we can each do both. My classes could be at night or during the day on a day you set aside with Gowan to be your day off. Photo History 1 in the fall and 2 in the spring. So it's just 2 classes a semester."

She nodded along, taking it all in.

"This would make it so you can pursue your career and I can stay home with the kids but still bring in some money."

"But is this what you want? To stay home? I don't want you to give up the school you love for me."

"Yes. I really do. I don't see it as giving something up. It's a new chapter in our lives. Besides, my current boss is willing to let me remain the hockey coach as long as I'd like. So I'm not losing the relationships with the kids just yet. Obviously if it doesn't work with our schedules you and our kids come first."

"I know." She sat up more. "Jack, this is wonderful. I'm so happy for you!"

"For us, hon. This is for all of us."

*** **AUTHORS NOTE*****

 **HEY EVERYONE. JUST A HEADS UP,** **W** **E** **WILL NOT BE POSTING EVERY MONDAY FROM THIS POINT FORWARD AS WE HAVE BEEN. AS WE HAVE TIME TO WRITE, WE PROMISE W** **E'** **LL SHARE WHAT WE HAVE. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND UNDERSTANDING. LIFE HAPPENS AND FAMILY COMES FIRST. YOU WILL HEAR FROM US SOON, TRUST** **US** **! HUGS!**


	42. Chapter 42

A week later…

Julie nervously waited for Tom at the pick up area in Philadelphia International airport. Six weeks. 43 days, actually. Whichever way she looked at it, it was forever not to see the man she loved.

"Julie," he said quietly, scaring her half to death. She had been staring out the window, watching the planes.

"Tom!" She stood and rushed into his arms, her lips on his within seconds. "Oh… my….goodness," she said between kisses. "Please don't leave me again."

"Its my job, Jules."

"I know. You've been gone for six weeks. I feel like being a little selfish." She kissed him once more. "Let's go. Tell me all about your trip."

As they drove, he gripped her hand and told her about the aborigines and the amazing pictures and stories he heard. His eyes lit up and he got so excited about them. She could hear how much he loved his job. That made her happy too but it made her a bit sad because that meant he would probably be gone a lot for his job.

"Jules?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I asked how your art class was going."

"Great actually. I have a big painting due in a few days. It's taken a few weeks to finish but pulling all-nighters has helped."

"You've been working all night?"

"Yeah. I have trouble sleeping lately."

"You feeling ok?"

"Aside from missing my boyfriend every second, sure, I'm fine."

"I missed you too, babe."

They pulled into the parking lot by his apartment. "You wanna come up for a bit?"

"Yes!" She blurted it out making them both laugh. "I wasn't ready to leave you yet."

….

Elizabeth looked down at her tummy, now definitely not flat. "Hello, babies." She turned to the side and lifted her shirt so she could see in the mirror. At almost twelve weeks with twins, she was for sure showing.

"Mama?" She dropped her shirt and turned toward Hunter.

"Hello, Hunter James. What can I do for you?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good."

"Do you feel good enough to take me to the store?"

"Hmm. Christmas present for Dad?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then. I need to get something for someone too. Let's go."

"Yes!"

After shopping, they headed to Abbie's. Elizabeth felt pretty good but knew she needed to eat something soon or it wouldn't stay that way.

Elizabeth adjusted her loose fitting t-shirt to disguise her growing belly, pulling her coat across her body, and then they walked in.

"Well, look who it is! My favorite Sargent and my favorite Hunter. This is the best day yet!"

Hunter hugged her. "Hi, Miss Abbie."

"Hunter James. It's good to see you." She gave Elizabeth a hug too and guided them to a booth. "So what can I get you two?"

"Burger, mustard and pickles, and extra fries, please. Oh and a chocolate shake with two cherries." Elizabeth smiled at his typical answer when they walked in. The boy must have a hollow leg.

"And you, Elizabeth?"

"Um. Can I get the grilled chicken sandwich with onion rings?"

"Coffee?"

"No thanks. I'll take water."

"You got it. Be back in a few."

Elizabeth felt her phone buzz in her pocket. "Its Dad," she told Hunter. "Hi, babe."

"Hey, where are you?"

"At lunch with Hunter."

"I'm just down the street. Mind if I join you?"

"I'll ask Hunter. Hey, Hunt, can Dad come eat with us?"

"Sure!"

"Ok, he said yes," she said with a laugh.

"Be there in a couple."

Jack joined them in the booth a few moments later. "Hey, beautiful. How are you?" He kissed her temple, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"Good."

Abigail slipped their meals and Hunter's shake in front of them. "Hey, Jack. What would you like?"

"Shepherd's pie, please. And a soda."

"Ok, will do."

Elizabeth took a bite of her sandwich and closed her eyes. She thought it was heavenly. Honey mustard and red onions made the sandwich.

"Good, babe?" he asked with a laugh.

"Mmhm." The last few weeks, saltines and water had been her best friends. This was great. It had flavor.

She took a bite of her onion ring next and shook her head.

Jack stole a fry from Hunter and smiled. "Thanks, bud."

"Hey, get your own."

"Who's paying for this, Hunt?"

"Mom."

"Oh, well, sharing is caring." He took an onion ring that Elizabeth offered. "What were you two doing today?"

"Buying Christmas presents," Hunter told him.

"Oh yeah? What did you get me?"

"Nothin."

"Can I guess? How about a horse."

"Yeah, Dad. I bought you a horse with my allowance."

Elizabeth snorted. "He has a point."

"Um, a car. No wait, an airplane! Yes, that's it."

"You'll have to wait until Christmas morning at Pop and Grammie's, just like the rest of us."

"All right. That's only six more days. I guess I can wait."

"Dad, what did you get me?"

"A horse."

"Really? Cool!"

"Actually two."

Jack winked at Elizabeth. He couldn't wait. Thank goodness it was only six more days.

….

It was Christmas Eve day and Tom asked Jack out for lunch. He really needed to talk things through and who better with than his older brother. They went to the Chinese buffet downtown.

As they tackled plate number one, Tom began. "Jack, I need some advice."

"Ok. About Julie?"

"Yeah."

"I'll try. What's on your mind?"

"I love her, Jack. She's everything to me. I plan on proposing at New Years but…"

"But what?" he prompted.

"What if it's the wrong time? What if we aren't ready for that step?"

"What happened that makes you second guess yourself?"

"I guess it hasn't been very long and my job…I have to leave periodically and for weeks at a time. What if she doesn't want to deal with that?"

"You need to ask her, Tom. My guess is that she knows what she's getting in to. She knows what your job entails and she still loves you. Give her a little credit."

At Jack and Elizabeth's, the sisters were busy having their own conversation on the matter.

"I don't know if I can do this, Beth. I missed him so much. Six weeks took forever."

"Maybe there will be times you can go with him. You can paint or draw anywhere, right?"

"Yeah."

Elizabeth poured the hot cocoa into their mugs and added a few marshmallows. "You have to decide if his job is a deal breaker just because he has to leave once in a while or if having his love and loving him back is worth the whole thing."

"That's easy. I can't imagine not loving him. I want him in my life, Beth. He's wonderful and completely worth it."

"Well, there you go."

Elizabeth stood and grabbed herself a slice of bread and stuck it in the toaster. She needed to eat soon to keep her morning sickness away.

"You look pretty cute in Jack's t-shirt. It hides things pretty well."

"After tomorrow I won't need to hide it anymore. But, I like wearing Jack's shirts. Makes me feel close to him."

"Are you happy, Beth?"

"Yeah. Scared and a bit overwhelmed but happy."

She grabbed her toast and spread peanut butter on it and took a bite. Then she grabbed a Greek yogurt from the fridge. One of her favorite snacks and lots of protein.

"Mama!" Hunter yelled from upstairs.

"Yes, love."

"I don't know how to wrap this! Can you help, please?"

"I'll help him," Julie offered. "You feed that baby."

"Don't mind if I do." She took a bite and groaned. So good.

….

That night they drove to Tom and Charlotte's to spend the night so they would be there on Christmas morning. Jack carried in their big bag of presents, carefully placing them under the tree.

"Festive, Dad," Jack chuckled. It looked like the Christmas fairy blew up. Garland and wreaths and red bows, along with stockings and mistletoe and candles. The twinkle lights topped it off.

"Thanks! I think it is appropriately decorated."

Elizabeth walked in with Hunter and Bruce. She rolled their large suitcase behind her and carried Hunter's.

Jack immediately walked over and grabbed both. "I could've gotten these, honey. They're heavy," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

She decided not to mention that she was used to lifting heavy items. Her uniform belt and lead vest weighed about twenty pounds at least. She also lifted weights every day as part of her workout routine.

Charlotte heard Jack's concern and noticed Elizabeth's loose fitting sweater.

"Who wants popcorn?" Charlotte asked. "Time for the movie."

"Me!" Hunter yelled. He ran in the kitchen with Bruce on his heels, ready to help with popcorn.

"What's the movie this year, Dad?" Jack asked as he sat down next to Elizabeth and pulled her closer.

"Miracle on 34th street."

"I love that movie!" Elizabeth told them. "I watched it every year when I was a kid."

"Beth, honey, do you want some tea?" Charlotte called from the kitchen.

"Yes, please." Tom got up to put the DVD in and Jack took the opportunity to sneak a kiss from Elizabeth.

"Merry Christmas, Beth." She kissed him back and smiled.

"It is. I thought last year was perfect. Didn't think it was possible to top it."

Charlotte walked in and handed her a cup of tea, peppermint, and a bowl of popcorn. "Thanks, Charlotte."

By the halfway point of the movie, Hunter was out so Jack carried him into his room, leaving him in his clothes.

The next person to succumb to sleep was Elizabeth. Jack just enjoyed holding her as they finished the movie.

By the end, Jack and Charlotte were the only ones still awake. Tom was snoring in his recliner so Charlotte covered him with a blanket and left him there by the fire.

"Beth, baby, time to go to bed." He kissed her forehead.

"Mm." She smiled and snuggled closer, kissing his lips. "Let's stay here."

Charlotte chuckled at her half asleep daughter-in-law. "Goodnight you two. See you in the morning."

"Beth, come on. Lets go to our room." He stood and waited for her to wake up enough to walk, then he offered his hand and they wandered down the hall.

….

At around seven in the morning, Tom and Julie and William and Grace showed up for Christmas breakfast. Charlotte and Grace started tackling pancakes while Julie cut up fresh fruit and Tom cooked the bacon.

Elizabeth woke up feeling queasy. She moaned and tried to block the bacon smell wafting into their room.

"Beth? What's wrong?"

"Bacon." She covered her head with a pillow. "Why today? I've been feeling better." He handed her a box of saltines from their bag. She sat up and munched on the crackers, hoping that would help.

"Its Christmas!" Hunter said, running in and jumping on the bed. "Why are you eating crackers for breakfast? Grammie is making chocolate chip pancakes!"

"I'm not feeling the best, Hunt."

"Again?"

"Yes. Would you ask Grammie to make me some more tea, please?"

"Ok." He ran out to relay the message.

"I think we need to just spill the beans, Beth. It will make things easier in explaining why you're sick."

"I know. As soon as I can move and not throw up, we can tell them."

The crackers and tea helped so they wandered out a bit later.

"Morning, everyone."

"Morning," they all greeted. After hugs from her parents, Elizabeth and Jack grabbed five gifts from under the tree.

"I know that it's time to eat, but we want to give a few of you some presents before we eat." They handed each parent a box that looked identical and then a package to Hunter as well.

"On the count of three, everyone open at the same time," Jack told them.

"One, two, three!" Elizabeth told them, squeezing Jack's waist as she watched for reactions.

Tom had his unwrapped first. He looked up at them and then watched Charlotte. She burst into tears, even though she had known already. Then Grace and William looked at theirs and then rushed over to hug Elizabeth and Jack. Their mugs had said "We cant wait to meet you. Arriving in June."

"Wait! I'm confused!" Hunter said. "I got a t-shirt and they got mugs. Why is everyone so excited?"

Jack looked down. Hunter needed some direction. "Read the t-shirt, son."

He unfolded his shirt. "I'm the big brother." He looked at his parents. "I am? Wait. I'm going to be a big brother?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah."

Tom gazed at his mug again. "Um, wait. This says, "We can't wait to meet you, Pop."

"Yeah, so, its twins," Jack told them. That brought on a whole other round of crying and laughing and hugs.

"Hunter, come here," Elizabeth told him, lifting him onto her lap. "What do you think?"

"Two babies?"

"Yeah. That's why I've been so sick, sweetie. I'm sorry you were worried."

"I'm not worried anymore, Mom. I'm happy."

….

With the secret out of the bag, Elizabeth felt much more relaxed. She didn't have to hide how she felt or the little bump of their babies anymore. The whole house was a buzz of energy over the news. It was another Christmas to remember.

After a yummy breakfast they all sat around the large glowing tree opening presents. Elizabeth had purchased a new lens for Jack's camera. One she'd noticed him eyeing at the mall a couple months back. His face lit up as he unwrapped the box. "This is great!" he'd said. "Just think of the pictures I can get of Hunt and the twins with this!" Elizabeth loved his excitement. He immediately took it out of the box and switched the lens with the one currently on his camera.

Hunter, who was super excited with his new collection of superhero action figures set up a shot for Jack. "Dad, come take pictures of Batman and Captain America climbing the Christmas tree!

"You got it!"

Everyone watched the photoshoot for a bit, enjoying the boys excitement.

"Are you going to do this every year, Jack?" William asked. "Surprise us all with some big news?"

"That's right!" Tom laughed from his seat on the couch, Julie snuggled close to his side. "Last year I wasn't here but you proposed, didn't you? And announced Hunt's adoption!"

Jack laughed, "It was a big start for our family. Though to answer your question William, I think we'll slow down a bit after this."

"I second that!" Elizabeth said taking a bbie out of one of her mom's soft sugar cookies.

"Wait!" William, said standing up from his chair. "Tom, we have one more don't we?"

"Yes we do!" Tom Sr., stood up as well. "To the garage everyone!"

As the all walked through the kitchen toward the garage Tom continued, "Now, this is a gift for everyone but it will live at Jack and Elizabeth's house. Sorry Tommy."

"That's okay. I think," he chuckled.

"Dad…" Jack was nervous. "You didn't get us another D-O-G did you?"

"You know I can read and spell, right Dad?"

"Oh, right…" Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry," William said still laughing. "Nothing like that. Come on Tom, let's show them what we got!"

They all stood in the chilly garage around what looked like a large table with a old sheet overtop.

"It's an old sheet." Tom said sarcastically. "You can keep it Jack."

"Just wait son." Tom Sr., pulled the old sheet off to reveal a large classic pool table.

"No way!" the Thornton boys yelled in unison.

"Its a pool table," Julie stated. "Is this one special or something?"

Jack and Tom immediately crawled underneath look for something on the underside. Apparently they found what they were looking for and started laughing.

"It's very special. Julie, Elizabeth, come look at this! You too Hunt."

Jack helped Elizabeth and Hunter slide in next to him. "See these marks, son?"

"Yeah. They're tic-tac-toe games. And... " He looked closer. "Hangman?"

The Thornton brothers laughed. "When we were kids, this pool table was at a camp that we'd all go to as a family. It was special to us because your Pop had to work a lot of long hours and sometimes we didn't see him much. But whenever we went to camp, we had a lot of fun as a family."

Tom took over, "This table was in the rec room there. Pop loved to play and he taught us too. Some times while he and Grammie would play, your dad and I would hide underneath reading and well, drawing on the surface here." Tom laughed. "I think our names are somewhere… yes. Right here."

"How'd you find it?" Jack asked as he and the rest of them came out from under the table.

"I had heard the camp closed a few years ago so I asked around. William here helped a lot. The guy that had it wanted a lot for it so William and I decided to split the difference. Our gift to you all."

"This is awesome!" Tom rubbed his hands together.

Elizabeth watched as the men examined the table. Leaning over to Grace, she whispered. "I think my news was overshadowed by a pool table."

"Never dear!" Grace laughed. "What in the world could beat twin grandchildren!"

"Triplets!" Julie giggled. "You never know. Maybe there's a third just hiding in there behind the others."

"Don't… even… joke…" Elizabeth warned.


	43. Chapter 43

With Christmas behind them, the Thornton focus switched to the coming new year. Jane and Elizabeth were busy planning a gender reveal party for Rosie and Lee. They were the only two that knew whether the baby's room would be shades of pink or blue. Not even Rosie and Lee.

Elizabeth was just finishing up wiping down the kitchen from breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened as Jane, Mike and Mikey walked in. "Morning!" Jane was all smiles. She had been pretty much since she and Mike Hickam had began spending so much time together.

"Hi guys! Let me get Hunter. He should be just about ready." Elizabeth moved to the base of the stairs and called up. "Hunter, love? Mr. Hickam and Mikey are here to take you to hockey practice."

"Coming!"

Elizabeth went to the garage to pull out Hunt's large hockey duffle.

"Let me." Mike rushed over, taking the heavy bag from her. "Mikey asked if we could grab burgers after practice, if that's alright with you. My treat."

"Oh, Hunter would love that. Thanks for doing this today. Jack had a meeting at the college and then he's off on some secret mission with his brother and Jane and I really need to get the let out of this party for Rosie."

"You kidding? I love being around these guys." Mike's smile showed just how much he meant his words.

"Mrs. Thornton! Dad spent Christmas with us! Isn't that cool? Just like Thanksgiving! And he gave me the best Lego set ever! We're building it together."

"That's wonderful, Mikey!" Elizabeth smiled over at Jane, but she didn't notice. She was too busy gazing at Mike. His eyes looking right back at her with such love Elizabeth knew it was only a matter of time before they made this little arrangement official.

"Ready!" Hunter bounced into the room.

"Okay, little man. You be good for Mr. Hickam, you understand? He's taking you out to lunch today after practice too!"

"Awesome!" Hunter gave a fist bump in the air. "Love you, Mom." He kissed her cheek. Then with a kiss to her belly he said loudly. "Love you babies!"

All the adults laughed.

"What? I saw Dad do it. I want them to know I'm their big brother."

"Good idea, love. Now go or you'll be late."

Mike ushered the boys out the door, giving Jane a tender kiss as he left. The women watched as Mike's SUV pulled out of the drive before heading to the kitchen table. Jane pulled out her notebook with all her notes for the party and got right down to business.

"So, what did we decide on?"

"Oh, you are so not dodging it that easily!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Dodging what?"

"Dad?"

"Oh, that." Jane blushed. "Mikey just started doing that a little before Christmas."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly, I love it. I asked Mike what he thought and he said, it's what he wants for the three of us. He has a plan to ask and everything. He just wants it to be perfect."

"That's wonderful! You deserve it Jane!"

"Thank you. He's a wonderful father. Even if it's not official yet."

….

Jack's meeting with the college could not have gone better. He couldn't wait to start his teaching position there next year. The best part was that it would allow him to be around for Hunter and babies as well as allowing Elizabeth to continue to pursue her dreams as a police officer.

Now he was driving through the city to pick up Tom for what he had called "Operation: Proposal."

As he pulled up in front of the sky-high office building where Tom worked, there stood Tom with two steaming cups of coffee.

"You read my mind," Jack said as his brother stepped into the warm vehicle. "Where to?"

Tom began sharing his "secret" plan with his brother. They drove a few blocks downtown to a parking garage closest to the Art Museum, known to most people as the Rocky movie steps.

"This is where I want to propose," Tom said as they climbed the steps. "We can all be together up here for the fireworks. My plan is to ask her right before midnight. Then, assuming she says yes, we can celebrate with the new year and fireworks."

"Ambitious. I like it." Jack slapped his brother on the back. "What do you need from me?"

"Your camera. I figure if we're all here together, you could be setting up to take shots of the fireworks but really…"

"I'll be taking shots of different kind of fireworks," Jack teased.

"Exactly." Tom blushed. "So what do you think?"

"I think it's perfect, special, but not too complicated. We can do this."

"Great! Her ring is being sized now and I'll pick it up this afternoon. Everything should be all ready for New Years Eve."

"You know that's tomorrow night right?"

"Oh I know. It's a good thing too. I don't want to spend any more time just dating Julie. I want her to know for sure how I feel. She's everything to me."

"I'm happy for you! Julie's really special."

"Don't I know it. Let's just hope I deserve her."

"Trust me, you do."

Jack and Tom had loved the closeness they'd found over the last year. After a couple years of barely speaking, this was a tremendous blessing.

Just as the brothers were descending the Art Museum stairs, Jack's phone went off in his back pocket.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" Tom watched as Jack's face contorted into grave concern. "Can I talk to him?" There was a pause before he spoke again. "Hey Hunt, you okay? I know, I know, bud. I'm on my way, okay? I love you!"

"What happened?" Tom did his best to keep up with Jack as he hurried down the rest of the stairs.

"There was an accident on the ice. A kid collided with Hunt and he hurt his leg."

"Crap! How bad?"

"Not sure. Mike thinks its a break. He called Elizabeth but I want to go to the hospital too, do you mind?"

"Not at all. Lets go."

…..

Traffic was on their side as they raced to the hospital. Tom stayed in the waiting area while Jack followed the nurse back towards Hunter.

Standing in the hall was Elizabeth. She paced the floor with her hand on her little bump.

"Is he okay?" Jack asked as he ran to her, holding her firmly against his chest.

"He's in x-ray now. I couldn't go with him because of the babies. Mike's with him though."

"Okay, good." They stood there holding each other, saying a prayer together for their son.

Once he was wheeled back into the semi private area, Mike left to join Mikey and Jane in the waiting area before heading home, insisting that they call if they needed anything at all. Jack thanked his long time friend for looking out for his son before turning all his focus on Hunter.

"What happened, bud?"

"Stupid Jerry Donovan."

"Hunter, that's not a nice way to talk." Elizabeth reprimanded gently.

"But he was!" Hunter said, almost in tears again. He had been given pain meds but this whole thing was still very overwhelming for the 6 and a half year old. "We were in front of the net. Coach blew the whistle, so I pulled back. He wasn't paying attention and knocked me over! It hurt so bad. What if I can't play for a while?"

"I'm sorry, buddy. Let's wait and see what the doctor has to say, okay?"

Twenty long minutes later, Hunter was asleep as the doctor quietly entered.

"Afternoon, folks. Sorry for the wait."

"Not a problem. How's our boy?" Jack asked.

"He'll be fine. It's a clean break."

"A break?" Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes ma'am. He'll need a cast for about 6 to 8 weeks and then we'll move him into what we call a walking boot."

"He's gonna love this…" Jack muttered.

"I know. Young active boys his age are tricky when it comes to injuries like this. They tend to want to push themselves too fast."

"We'll keep an eye on him, doctor," Elizabeth assured.

"Wonderful. Now the resetting of the bone for a child this age can be quite frightening. We recommend putting him under in the OR for that and the casting. He'll wake up tired but without pain. That alright?"

"Whatever's best," Elizabeth stated as she looked at Jack who agreed.

"Great. I'll get the team prepared."

Hunter woke up then. The doctor explained everything again in a way he could understand. Tears escaped Hunter's eyes, but he stayed strong.

"What are his favorite colors?"

"Black and blue and yellow."

The doctor looked at Jack oddly. "Batman?" Jack nodded. "What do you say we do it black and blue? I'll see if I can even find you a batman sticker to put on it."

"Cool." Hunter sniffed.

…..

In the waiting room Tom was reading the text from Jack about Hunter's leg. He was bummed. Not because this put his proposal plans in a tailspin, though it did, but because of all that Hunter was dealing with. As far as Tom was concerned, that little boy didn't need any more trouble in his life. He flung his head back against the chair and prayed allowed. "Heal him quickly, God. If I can help him, let me know."

Tom looked up to see his fiery red love burst through the double doors.

"Where are they? Is he okay?"

He stood to embrace her. Feeling her heart racing against his chest he kissed her temple, letting his lips linger there. "He's okay, but his leg is broken."

"Oh no! What about the rest of the season?"

"He probably won't play again till the summer. He needs time to heal."

She sighed. "He is not gonna like that. That's kind of what I expected though. I saw this in the Lego store window as I flew past it. What do you think?" She held up a large Lego box.

"The Batcave? Julie that had to be expensive!" Tom laughed. He knew there was nothing Julie wouldn't do for their nephew.

"Yeah, I know. But I was worried. If you want, we can go halfsies on it?"

"Deal."

They sat in the waiting room, hoping to see Hunter before they left. Julie rested her head against Tom's shoulder, quietly thinking.

"I wonder if Elizabeth will be up for having us over to their place tomorrow night," Julie thought.

"What? Why? I thought we were going to watch the fireworks in the city? We can still go."

"But I promised Hunter we'd all be together. You know how much he loves it when we're all together. He certainly can't be out and about tomorrow. Besides, Elizabeth told me once you can see the fireworks from their back deck. They just aren't as loud."

Tom thought for a moment. He didn't want to disappoint Hunter, but he needed to propose to Julie. He just couldn't wait.

….

Jack's phone dinged with a message from Tom as he and Elizabeth sat by Hunters hospital bed. He was back asleep.

"Babe, how do you feel about doing a new years party at our place tomorrow?"

"Are you serious Jack?"

"Just family, but yeah." She was looking at him like he had lost his mind. "Remember Tom's secret plan? Well, we need to change things up now. Trust me. It will be worth it."

She shook her head. "Does this plan have to do with my sister and maybe a question she needs to hear before she goes insane?"

Jack couldn't stifle his grin. "It might."

With a laugh Elizabeth responded, "Bring on the confetti."

….

The next morning, Elizabeth braved the crowds and headed to the grocery store. She got sparkling cider and champagne at the store along with some snacks. This was going to have to be simple because carrying twins wore her out.

She found a cake that said congratulations and one that said Happy New Year. She knew that Julie would say yes, but what if he didn't ask her? So in the end, she bought both.

When she returned home, Hunter was laying on the couch, his cast up on a pillow, a book in his hands. Bruce was lying next to him.

"Hi, love."

"Hi, Mom."

"How are you doing?"

"Bored but fine."

"Does your leg hurt?"

"Kinda. It's ok though."

"Where's Dad?"

"Doing laundry. You might want to help him though. His socks are pink now."

Elizabeth laughed and wandered into the laundry room. "Uh, babe?"

"Yeah."

"Hunter says you have pink socks now so I thought I might come help."

"Your new red lace underwear was the culprit. I didn't see that I had tossed them in with my socks and underwear."

Elizabeth laughed. "So, your socks and your underwear?"

"The boxers are safe, but I'm just glad my white t-shirts are always under something else." She fought another laugh.

"Well, I have a bunch of stuff in the car so I'll go grab them. You seem to have things under control."

"I'll get the groceries."

"Babe, I can handle it. Nothing too heavy."

"I'd like to do it," he told her, shutting the lid to the washer and pushing start. "Please humor me."

"Do you realize that my lead vest alone weighs fifteen pounds and my belt another five pounds or so? I can handle groceries."

"Listen, Beth, the last thing I want is you or a baby to be injured when I could have prevented it. I can't prevent it when you are working so let me at least do this."

She knew this was becoming a testy subject. Yes, she was on light duty but he still viewed it as dangerous. "Ok. I'm sorry."

He shook his head and walked up to her. "I love you, Beth. I'll never stop but I just want to help if at all possible." He kissed her and left the room.

After he brought the groceries in, he gave Hunter some pain medicine and a sandwich for lunch. "Do you want a sandwich, honey?" he wondered.

"Sure."

She watched him make her a sandwich, piling on the roast beef and fat free cheese, adding a little mustard.

"Trying to fatten me up?" she joked.

He looked up at her but didn't smile. "Extra protein. You need at least double what you normally eat."

"Jack. Come here." He put the knife down and took a step closer to her. "Are you mad at me? About the grocery thing?"

"Don't make it seem like it's silly." He grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her along with her plate. "I am going to go check on the laundry."

"Jack Thornton, the laundry is fine. Last I checked the washing machine does the work on it's own. I need you to talk to me."

He leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms. "About what?"

"This. Why are you angry?"

"You don't seem to think it's important not to lift things but it is, Beth. I read that it puts unnecessary strain on your lower back and pelvis. It could cause problems. Not losing these babies and preventing injury to you too is my concern right now. It's still early on."

She stepped forward and put her hands on his arms, uncrossing them. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. "Thank you for worrying."

"But…?"

"No buts. I'll be careful and I'll let you lift whatever you want." She kissed him again, wanting his gorgeous dimples to appear again. "Just so you know, these babies are important to me. I was thinking that because I was doing the same thing I was before I got pregnant that I could handle it. I'm sorry that I made you upset."

She leaned into him and sighed, letting him take care with her, forcing herself to always let him. "Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive." His lips found hers and lingered there for a moment. "Ready for this party tonight?"

"Actually I'm going to eat and then take a nap. Then I'll worry about the party." She stepped away and took her sandwich and water to the bar and sat down.

"Would you mind if I invited Lee and Rosie?" Jack asked.

"Of course, I think you should."

"Good."

"Rosie and I can fall asleep together," she said with a laugh. "About five minutes before the big moment, just wake me up."

….

While Elizabeth slept, Jack put up streamers and blew up a few balloons. Then he got started on their dinner.

As he was making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, Rosie and Lee showed up, walking right in.

Rosie looked radiant, glowing, as Jack had heard it called. "Hunter! Oh dear, what happened?"

"Stupid Jerry Donovan!"

"Hunter James!" Jack said from the kitchen.

"Sorry." He went on to tell Rosie about his injury and the role "Not stupid Jerry Donovan" had in it. "Now I have to be in this for a long time."

"Oh, you poor dear. I think the cast is pretty cool though, especially with the batman sticker."

"Yeah. That is cool."

Lee headed into the kitchen to chat with Jack. "Hey, Jack."

"Hey, Lee."

"Smells good. Thanks for the invite. You don't need to feed us though, we ate dinner. Rosie insisted on coming over to help set up for the party."

"I'm sure Beth could use the help."

"You seem different, Jack."

"No, I'm good.

Beth joined them in the kitchen, first walking up to Jack and giving him a kiss. "Hi, love."

"Hey."

"Hey, Lee."

"Hey, Beth."

"Is Rosie here?"

"Of course I am. Now, tell me what you need my help with. I see you have streamers and a couple balloons. What else were you thinking? Maybe some candles?"

"Sure. Just want simple."

"But the occasion calls for exquisite and perfect. I mean, my proposal was grand and memorable. Shouldn't Julie's be?"

"Of course, but it's kind of up to Tom don't you think?"

"I suppose. Let's hope he brings his A game. Those Thornton men are pretty wonderful but grand gestures aren't really their forte."

"I don't know, Jack's proposal was pretty perfect, in my opinion." She slipped his arm around his waist and blushed, thinking back to just over a year before.

"Well, I don't know. I still say…"

"Rosie, come on. Just let it be. I want simple and that's it." Elizabeth shook her head and wandered back upstairs.

A few minutes later, Jack joined her in their room. "Beth? What's going on?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll blame it on hormones."

"But really its….?"

She picked up her lead vest and frowned. "It doesn't fit, Jack. I can't buckle it." She slipped it over her shoulders and turned in the mirror. Yep still too small. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Honey, do you really need it on light duty?"

"I guess not but, wearing it made me feel like I could still do my job if needed. Now, I'm stuck."

He slipped the vest off her shoulders and laid it on the bed. Then he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on their babies. "You know what I see?"

She wiped a tear from her cheek and looked at him in the reflection. "What?"

"An amazingly strong, beautiful, wonderful wife and mother. I see these babies, growing each day, and it makes me so happy and grateful to God for my second chance. I don't see you as stuck anywhere. We are moving forward and building our life." He bent down and kissed her bare tummy. "I love them just as much as I love you and Hunter. I cannot wait to meet them."


	44. Chapter 44

New Years Eve, 11:35 PM

Tom sat on the floor by the fireplace, Julie leaning back against his chest. He glanced around the room. Jack was sitting on the couch with Beth who was sleeping against his shoulder. Lee was on the chaise part of the couch, Rosie curled up next to him, asleep as well.

They were all chatting, talking about work and kids and life. It was low key and comfortable. Inside Tom, his emotions were running a marathon. He was nauseated and nervous.

He kissed Julie's temple, holding her closer, loving the feel of her body against his. The woman was amazing and he absolutely wanted her to be with him forever. If he could just make it through the next fifteen minutes.

….

11:50 PM

Tom nodded at Jack and then nodded toward the kitchen.

Jack followed him in there. "What's going on, bro? It's almost time," he whispered.

"Yeah. She's gonna say yes, right? I mean…"

"Tom, relax. She will not say no. In about eight minutes, you will be ringing in the new year with your new fiancé."

Another minute later, Tom held his hand out to Julie. "Wanna move to the deck? It's almost time." She accepted his hand and slipped into her coat and scarf, and then added her boots, completely oblivious to what was about to occur.

About four minutes later, the other four bundled up, Jack with his camera, and joined them on the deck.

"Its beautiful out here," Julie said, snuggled into Tom's arms.

He smiled and kissed her nose. "You're beautiful. You're everything to me Julie and I don't ever want to be without you." He knelt down and she gasped.

"Tom!"

"I need you by my side, babe, supporting me and traveling the world with me. I love with every piece of my heart." He opened the box that seemed to have magically appeared. "Will you be my wife, Julie Thatcher?"

"Yes. Yes, of course!" He stood and slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her.

"Happy New Year!" Lee and Rosie yelled as the fireworks started and Jack took pictures, stopping for a minute to kiss Beth.

"Happy New Year, Beth."

"It is, Jack. It absolutely is."

….

Elizabeth had to work the next day so she got up and went through her morning routine. After, walking on the treadmill, eating eggs and toast and keeping it down, she took a shower and began to get dressed. Thankfully she could still button her uniform shirt and pants at this point and her gun belt had to be loosened one notch to keep it comfortable, but all in all, she still looked the part.

She walked in the station and sat down, turning on her computer.

"Hey, Beth," Lee said, squeezing her shoulder.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Let's see, these babies are growing fast so I'm going to need a new uniform soon and new regular clothes. But on the upside, my morning sickness is pretty much gone."

"Excellent. I'm going to head to get coffee. You want me to pick you up some tea?"

"Yeah. I need to get my reports done."

"Ok. I'll be back soon."

Elizabeth ordered two more uniforms, one for each of her next two sizes hoping to buy herself time before she gave up the uniform all together. Then she started typing her reports and inputting data.

Jack and Hunter showed up to take her to lunch at Abigail's diner. She needed time with her men and she was weirdly craving a juicy burger and French fries.

When they sat in the booth, Abigail walked up. "Hey, it's my favorite family! How are you?" She quickly caught sight of hunters crutches. "Oh dear! What happened?"

"I got hurt playing hockey. Wasn't my fault! Now I can't play."

"Well that's a bummer! You know I feel as if its been forever since I've seen you three. How's life other than this?"

"Great!" Hunter said before either of his parents could get a word in. "I'm going to be a big brother, Miss Abigail."

"You are?" she looked at Elizabeth and immediately teared up. "Can you get up so I can hug you, please?" Elizabeth stood and accepted her friend's hug. "Beth, I'm so happy for you. A baby…"

"Two, actually."

"Two? Oh my!" She gestured to Jack for him to stand. "Jack, the two of you, actually, the three of you, deserve this so much." Abigail dried her eyes. "Oh my." Then she walked away.

"Do you think she realizes she didn't take our order?" Jack said with a laugh.

"Probably not."

"Ok, I completely forgot your orders," she said, rushing back. "Beth, what can I get you?"

"Cheeseburger, French fries, and ice water, please." Everyone looked at her. "What? The babies are hungry."

….

A week later, life went back to normal for everyone. Christmas break was over and Hunter and Jack were both back at school. Jack had his coaching responsibilities and poor Hunter and a lot more free time due to his injury. Thankfully he was getting used to his crutches and getting around well on his own except for the stairs. Jack carried him up to bed each night and back down the next morning.

Elizabeth felt overwhelmed with work, family and the gender reveal party for Rosie. Jane did what she could to take as much of the weight off her as possible.

Saturday rolled around and all the pieces came together for Rosie and Lee's party. They'd rented out a private room at an Inn just outside of the city. The room had half a dozen round tables with white table cloths. One long table in the front of the room had a large gold letter balloon that said "Oh Baby!" There was an easel with a board where everyone could write their name suggestions and two baskets of ribbons. One blue, one pink. Each guest was to pick what they thought and wear it for the duration of the party.

"We did it!" Jane squealed. "This place is so Rosie!"

"Yeah, but is it Lee?" Jack smirked from the corner where he was playing a game with Hunt.

Elizabeth smiled and rolled her eyes. "Lee said to make Rosie happy, so I think we'll be fine."

"Fair enough."

Elizabeth adjusted the cake on the food table. She smiled as she heard her in-laws enter the room.

"Hey! Mom! Dad!" Jack hurried over to see them. "Glad you made it."

"Of course we did!" Charlotte smiled. The Thornton's were stepping up as grandparents on Rosie's side since both her parents had passed. It wasn't hard for them. They truly loved her and cared for her as their own.

"Where do you want this thing, Lizzie?" Tom Sr. pushed the fancy new grey and black stroller toward her.

"Oh that's perfect! We have a sheet to cover it with right here. They're going to love it."

"We saw some good ones for twins too you know. Just tell us which one and we'll take care of it."

"That's really sweet of you." Her parents had already decided to get them a crib and rocker, things were starting to feel real.

Tom and Julie arrived with the playlist and hooked it up to the speakers in the back as the rest of the guests arrived.

"Hello, hello!" Lee called into the room as he, Rosie and his parents entered.

Rosie gasped at the sight before her, tears filling her eyes. "Ladies, this is amazing! Oh my goodness!"

Jane leaned in towards Mike and squealed, "Success!"

He pulled her closer to kiss her temple. "You did great, honey."

An hour into the party, Elizabeth, with Jack's help, stood up on a chair and called out to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone gather around!" Once everyone moved towards her, Jack helped her step down. "On behalf of myself, Jane and, of course, the Coulters, we'd like to thank you for joining us in celebration of Baby Coulter!" Everyone clapped and cheered. "Now, let's review the top voted for names we've collected this afternoon!"

Jack grabbed the board with the list of names and brought it over.

"Just so you know," Lee interjected. "Just because a name's on there doesn't mean we're using it! We've got our own ideas too." Lee took a closer look at the board. "Gowan? Really, Beth?"

"Wait, how'd you know that was my suggestion?" She laughed.

"Gown is our boss. Who else would do such a thing?"

She laughed. "Well, I thought it was funny, but since you don't like that suggestion, we've got Able, Joel, Blane for a boy. Jamie, Ella and Susan for a girl."

Rosie giggled. "Not bad, but this baby is more concerned with getting cake than a name! Is it time to cut into it?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth laughed. "Everyone, it's time for the big reveal!"

They all crowded in front of the food table where the three layered cake sat. It was covered in white chocolate frosting with blue and pink flowers.

"Beth where did you get this?"

"Actually, with Jane's help, I made it!"

Lee stood back from the dessert with a look of shock.

"Don't give me that look, Coulter! I've learned a lot in the last year!"

"That's true! My apologies." He laughed. "Alright guys, before I put myself even more in the dog house with my partner, let's see who's joining the Coulter family!" Lee and Rosie both placed their hands on the cake knife and carefully cut into the cake. Placing the piece on a small plate and holding it up in the air for all to see.

"Pink!" Rosie cheered, tears filling her eyes. "Lee, it's a girl!"

He kissed her lips sweetly. "I'm a lucky man."

Off to the side, Jack stood with his arms wrapped around Elizabeth. His hands lightly resting on her belly. "What do you think, Beth? Boys, girls, or one of each?"

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "As long they're happy and healthy, I'm great with whichever."

"Me too."

…...

After helping clean up from the party, Mike drove with Jane and Mikey and spent the evening with them. It had become a daily return of the past few months. On the few days that something had come up and they couldn't meet up, he'd call, but miss their presence terribly.

After a dinner of homemade chicken and biscuits and a board game as a 'family', the boy asked Mike if he would tuck him in that night. Mike gladly agreed. They had just finished reading two chapters of the 6th Magic Treehouse book.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Oh really?" Mike smiled. "Go ahead."

The little boy cleared his throat. "When are you going to stop saying goodbye at night? I want you here with us all the time. Like a family."

He curled up next to Mikey and held him tight. "I love you Mikey, your mom too. You're right that it's time. I just wanted to make asking her perfect."

"Why? I bet she'll be so happy she'll cry if you just say 'hey, let's go get married.'"

Mike laughed. In the boy's mind it was so simple. "You've brought up a good point, but I think I can do one better. Tell you what, you fall asleep and I'll have answers for you in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. I love you, Dad." He wrapped his little arms around Mike, making his eyes water.

"I love you too, Mikey. So much."

As he exited the boys room, he quietly closed the door behind him before heading down the stairs. At the entryway, he reached into his jacket pocket hanging on the hook.

"Hey, babe, he go down okay?" Jane asked as she finished loading up the dishwasher.

"Like a champ. We had a good talk too."

"Oh really? What about?"

Mike was busy on his phone. "Us." He hit play on Spotify before placing his phone on the counter.

"What are you up to Mr. Hickam?" Jane's face broke out with a bashful grin as he took her hand.

"Dancing with the love of my life." He held her close as their foreheads rested against one another. The slow Keith Urban song played in the background.

" _Well I know there's a reason_

 _And I know there's a rhyme_

 _We were meant to be together_

 _And that's why,_

 _We can roll with the punches_

 _We can stroll hand in hand_

 _And when I say it's forever_

 _You understand"_

"I love this song."

"I know. It was playing in the car a little while ago and you quietly sang along. I wanted to remember every beautifully sung word. You just amaze me, Jane."

"You amaze me too, Michael Hickam."

" _That you're always in my heart,_

 _You're always on my mind_

 _But when it all becomes too much,_

 _You're never far behind_

 _And there's no one that comes close to you_

 _Could ever take your place_

 _'Cause only you can love me this way"_

"This feels nice," he whispered. "We fit perfectly together."

Jane's eyes watered. She was in heaven and completely in love with the man holding her in his arms. He was a romantic too. She had never known a love quite like that. She had loved Mikey's father, but it was different than this. She said a silent prayer that the moment would never end as he spun her around the kitchen.

" _I could have turned a different corner_

 _I could have gone another place_

 _Then I'd of never had this feeling_

 _That I feel today, yeah_

 _That you're always in my heart,_

 _You're always on my mind_

 _But when it all becomes too much,_

 _You're never far behind_

 _And there's no one that comes close to you_

 _Could ever take your place_

 _'Cause only you can love me this way_

 _That you're always in my heart,_

 _You're always on my mind_

 _But when it all becomes too much,_

 _You're never far behind_

 _And there's no one that comes close to you_

 _Could ever take your place_

 _'Cause only you can love me this way."_

As the song ended, Mike dropped to one knee.

"Oh, Mike!"

"Mikey asked me today when I was going to stop saying goodbye at night and live here. He wants us to be a family. I want that too. More than I want anything else in this world. I wanted to make proposing to you grand and exciting. Something you'd never forget."

"Oh I'll never forget this…" she whispered.

He opened the blue velvet box to reveal a simple yet elegant white gold ring with a large diamond in the center and two smaller ones on either side.

"Jane, would you do me the greatest honor, of becoming my wife? I will love, cherish and honor you and Mikey for as long as I live."

"Yes," she whispered at first. "Yes!"

Mike stood and slipped the ring on her finger. "Perfect fit," he grinned.

"Finally!" Both adults turned to find 7 year old Mikey standing in the hallway.

"Bud! We had a deal," Mike laughed. "You sleep, and I'd talk to you in the morning."

"But I'm not stupid! I knew you were up to something."

Jane buried her face in her new fiancé's chest as she laughed.

"Alright then," Mike laughed. "What do you say we all celebrate with some hot chocolate? Then back to bed, little man."

"Deal!" Mikey ran to the cupboard to grab their mugs.

"I love you, soon-to-be Jane Hickam."

"I love you too, Mike Hickam."


	45. Chapter 45

End of January

"Paint and pour?" Jack had never heard that term.

"Yeah. It sounds fun, babe. Jane and Mike went and she said they had a lot of fun. Basically it's a class you go to. A group of couples paint a picture, all the same, with help from the instructor and drink wine. Obviously I can't have wine, but I can do sparkling wine. It's our anniversary, babe. I think we should go out." She knew she was rambling but she wanted him to say yes.

"I can think of other things I'd rather be doing on our anniversary," he flirted.

"Sure, and there will be time for that but let's try something we've never tried before."

"All right. Let's do it." That evening, they dropped Hunter at Julie's apartment and headed downtown to the art space. Jack parked the hatchback and walked around to open Elizabeth's door. He held out his hand and assisted her out of the car. "You look gorgeous tonight," he told her, giving a quick kiss.

"You look pretty good yourself, husband." She returned his kiss. "And that aftershave smells amazing."

He winked and intertwined their fingers, leading her into the building.

"Good evening, folks. How are we feeling tonight?" the instructor asked once everyone had found a seat.

"Good," the dozen people told him.

"Great. We still have about twenty minutes before we start. So feel free to grab a glass of wine or beer or lemonade. And there are some snacks available too."

"I'll get us some things," Jack told her, kissing her temple.

"Thanks, babe."

"You two are adorable," the woman next to her said.

"Thanks," Elizabeth said.

"I'm Mary Graves."

"Beth Thornton."

"Nice to meet you, Beth. Is this your first time here? I'm a bit nervous. I have zero creative genes in my body."

"It is my first time. It's mine and my husband's anniversary so I talked him into coming."

"Oh, Happy Anniversary. How many years?"

"One."

"Oh, I'm surprised you were able to talk him out of the house. Take advantage of this time. Once the kids start coming…"

"Oh, we have a six year old. We adopted him a year ago. And I'm due in June," she told her, placing her hand on her belly.

"Congratulations!"

Jack and a shorter man walked over, their hands filled with items. "Babe, can you take something? I didn't think this through very well." Elizabeth giggled and took a bowl of pretzels and fritos from him while he set down her lemonade and his beer.

"Beth, this is DeWitt. He's…"

"My husband," Mary said.

"Nice to meet you. Mary, my husband, Jack."

….

Julie and Hunter watched Lego Batman and ate popcorn and ice cream.

Hunter smiled into his bowl as he swirled his superman ice cream with his spoon, making a weirdly colored soup concoction. "I like your house, Aunt Julie."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because you let me eat whatever I want and I don't have to stay in the kitchen to eat it." He put a big spoonful of ice cream soup in his mouth.

"Oh! Hunter, that is going to hurt!"

He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, groaning. "Ow ow!" After a moment, he giggled with tears in his eyes. "That was fun!"

"You are crazy, Hunter Thornton."

"Thanks!"

Julie's phone buzzed so she answered it. "Hey, hon."

"Hey, Jules. Are you two having fun?"

"Of course. I'm the fun aunt."

"Hi, Uncle Tom!" Hunter yelled.

Julie pushed the speaker button on her phone. "You're on speaker, Tom."

"Hey, Hunt! How's my favorite nephew?"

"Good. Are you coming over?"

"I don't know. Jules?"

"Sure, but I thought you had to work."

"I can do it tomorrow. Can you let me in?" he said, a buzzer sounding.

"You're here? Pretty confident I would say yes, huh?"

"Absolutely."

She got up and pushed the button to unlock the downstairs door. Then she unlocked her apartment door and waited.

"Hey," Tom said, peeking inside.

"What are you looking for?"

"Just making sure Hunt is occupied."

"Why?"

"Just kiss her, Uncle Tom. Get it over with."

Tom and Julie laughed, a bit embarrassed. Tom gave her a kiss and a hug. "I missed you today."

"Me too."

"Its going to be a long few months," he told her, giving her another kiss.

"Yeah, it will."

"Uncle Tom! Wanna watch the rest of Lego Batman with me?"

"Absolutely, Hunt. Why don't you go get your PJs on first though?"

"Ok."

As soon as he was down the hall, Tom pulled her close and hugged her. This woman, she had his heart. He couldn't wait to make her his wife.

"Why do grown ups hug so much?" Hunter asked from right behind them.

Tom let her go and they went into the living room. "Lets see. Why do you hug your mom, Hunt?"

"Because I love her."

"It's the same with grown ups. There are lots of reasons to hug someone, but showing them that you love them and want to be close to them is the biggest one."

"Oh. Ok." He pressed the play button on the remote and scooted closer to Uncle Tom. "I'm glad you're here," he told him.

"Me too, buddy."

….

A few hours later, Beth and Jack walked out of the studio with Mary and DeWitt, after exchanging numbers. They lived in a different part of the city but they had a little boy Hunter's age and they planned to make a playdate soon.

"So…." Elizabeth said as they stepped close to the car.

"Ready to go home, sweetheart?" he asked, knowing she'd be pretty tired soon.

"Yeah. I made chocolate covered strawberries." She reached up and fingered a button on his shirt. "Maybe we can take a jacuzzi and enjoy them."

"Deal." He kissed her slow and deep, his hand on her lower back, keeping her as close as possible, loving the feel of her and their babies against him. "Happy Anniversary, Beth."

"Happy Anniversary, Jack."

February…

It was around the time that Jack and Elizabeth would find out the genders of the babies but they decided to be surprised. So, Elizabeth just worked like always, feeling like she was growing more each day and her uniform was fitting less and less. Finally, it just wasn't comfortable anymore, so she wore regular maternity clothes to work and a badge on her waistband.

She had come to terms with the changes going on and accepted them as part of the wonderful process of having babies.

One evening, they invited Lee and Rosie over for dinner while Hunter was staying at Elizabeth's parents' house. Jack set the table and lit a few candles to set the atmosphere Elizabeth wanted. More of a double date than friends getting together.

She made herbed roast chicken, creamy garlic mashed potatoes and corn.

"Mmm, something smells great," Jack said, stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her and the babies. There was something about seeing and feeling the evidence of their precious lives that made him incredibly happy.

"Chicken, but it's probably the herbs."

"Actually, it's your vanilla, citrusy lotion. Gets me every time." He kissed her neck and swayed, just cherishing her. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too." The doorbell sounded but Jack stayed right there. "Maybe you should let them in," she suggested, not that she wasn't enjoying his attentions.

"We could just pretend we aren't home," he teased.

"We can see you through the window!" Rosie called from outside.

"We need to get darker curtains!" he called back, making Elizabeth laugh. He opened the door and shook hands with Lee and then gave Rosie a hug. "Come in, make yourselves at home."

Rosie went straight to Elizabeth and put her hands on her belly. "Hi, babies! Auntie Rosie can't wait to meet you!"

Jack and Lee chuckled and went to sit in the living room while Rosie helped Elizabeth in the kitchen.

"So when are you guys finding out the genders?" Lee asked.

"In June, when she gives birth. We want to be surprised."

"Whoa, I wanted that too for a moment and then Rosie said she wanted to know, so we found out. Now, I'm really happy that I'm going to have a daughter."

"You're going to be a good dad, Lee. I can see it."

"Thanks, bro. That means a lot."

"I mean it. The way you have always taken care of Beth, I'm really grateful."

"I could say the same about you, Jack. You have always been there for Rosie and that means everything."

"I guess all of our kids are pretty lucky then."

"Yes, they are."

…..

At Jane and Mikey's house…

Mike slipped his arm around Jane as they sat on the couch.

"I've already been married, hon, so I would be okay with a small wedding," Jane mentioned.

"I'm good with that. You, me, Mikey, and your sister?"

"Yeah and maybe Jack and Beth could be our witnesses?"

He nodded and gazed at her. There was something in his eyes that gave her goosebumps. "When? I'm good with on spring break."

"Like next month? Okay, yes." She touched his cheek and then brought her lips to his. "Maybe we can go away for a bit? Just you and me." She kissed him again, trying not to get carried away but finding it hard. The man had ahold of her heart and she never wanted him to let go.

"Yeah. I'll make the arrangements for the honeymoon."

"And children?"

"No children allowed on a honeymoon," he told her, a smirk on his face. She laughed and elbowed his ribs.

"No, I mean, we haven't talked about if we are going to have more in the future."

"Oh. Before meeting you and Mikey, I never figured I'd have any of my own. I just enjoyed the ones in my class. Now, I love Mikey so much but I think having one of our own, or three, is absolutely what I want."

"Three?" He laughed at her facial expression. "Maybe one or two…"

"Janey, I'm mostly kidding. I want whatever you do."

She sighed and buried her face in his neck, inhaling his spicy aftershave. "I can't believe this is happening. I never dreamed of being this happy again."

"I promise you, I will try everyday of the rest of our lives to keep it that way." She and Mikey deserved the world and he was happy to be a part of it.

….

By mid February, Beth was 5 months pregnant. Her cute little belly was growing, but if you looked at her from behind, you couldn't really tell. She was fit as a fiddle, working out still as much as her doctor felt was appropriate.

Work was going well for Jack. He was busy with all his high school teacher obligations, coaching and trying to build his syllabus for teaching at the college in the fall.

At the moment, the Thornton family sat in an exam room together. It was finally time for Hunter's cast to come off. He sat on the exam table swinging his good leg back and forth. his batman knit cap pulled down low over his eyes. They'd been waiting longer than expected and the boy's patience was wearing thin.

"How much longer?" Hunter whined.

"The doctor will get to us as soon as he can. Don't you worry."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one with a cement leg."

"It's a cast, love," Elizabeth tried to soothe him. "You've been great handling all this. It's almost over."

"Okay. I'm sorry." He reached over and hugged her, giggling as he pulled away. "I like hugging you. It's like hugging my baby brothers or sisters too."

"You are going to be a great big brother, Hunt." Jack lifted the hat off his son's head.

"Hey! Give that back!" They laughed as the poor boy tried to hop while seated on the table trying to reach his hat.

There was a knock on the door, breaking up the family fun.

The salt and pepper haired Doctor Bryce entered the room with a warm smile. The nurse with him placed a tray of medical tools on the counter and left.

"Who's ready to say sayonara to this cast?"

"I am!" they all said together.

The doctor laughed, "Okay then. Let's get started." He reached for the little medical saw, testing to make sure it was running. The noise made Hunter jump.

"Whoa now!" Hunter exclaimed, scooting back on the exam table. "You know what you're doing there, doc? I want to keep the leg."

"I've done this before, yes." Doctor Bryce's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "This won't hurt a bit. I'm just going to use this saw to cut the cast material off your leg. Just the cast material."

"Right… On second thought, maybe one more week with the cast won't hurt… or 5."

Jack placed his hand on his son's arm. "Hunt, it's going to be fine. And after all this we'll go get ice cream, alright?

Hunter looked back and forth from his parents to the doctor.

"Okay. But you're only allowed to cut the cast. Nothing else, you hear me?"

"Hunter James..." Elizabeth warned, trying to keep a straight face.

"Don't worry, Hunter," the doctor grinned. "I'll be extra careful."

Thirty minutes later the family walked into Abigail's diner.

"Miss Abigail! Look, no cast!" Hunter exclaimed as they entered.

"Well, would you look at that! Back to normal, are we?"

"I guess. The doctor said I need to be careful and build up my strength again. So no hockey till summer." There was a small pout in his eyes.

"I know that's hard, but you want to return to the ice as strong as can be. Otherwise you may break it again."

"That's what the doctor said too." He sighed. "At least I have a hockey coach for a dad. I'll be kicking butt in no time."

"That's the spirit!" Jack cheered. "Well, I think anyway." They laughed.

They took their seats in the back booth and ordered three brownie sundaes with extra chocolate sauce.

…..

The following weekend, Elizabeth, Rosie and Margaret planned a bridal shower day for Jane. With their plan for a short engagement, they had to work fast to get everything done. Jane and Mike had decided on a small affair. The ceremony would be at Jane's church, with a reception to follow in the private room in an upscale French restaurant she'd always wanted to go to.

For today, the ladies planned a bridal day for Jane to hopefully work out all the details for their special day.

Jane was busy in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for Mikey when Mike walked in.

"Ready for your big day?" he asked giving her a kiss.

"I guess. I have no idea what we're up too, but the girls said it would be a day to remember." She placed a bowl of oatmeal and berries in front of her son. "You sure you've got Mikey today?"

"Of course! We've got big plans out with Lee, Jack and Hunt."

"Boy's day!" Mikey cheered with a fist pump in the air. "But no ones said what it is yet…"

Jane looked to Mike who whispered, "The Flyers are playing Bruins at the Wells Fargo Center. It's a 2 o'clock game so we're doing lunch and then hitting the arena."

"Mike will love that!"

Their was honking from outside their home. Mikey ran to the front window.

"Mom, why is there a long fancy car out front?"

"A what?" She headed into the living room where Mikey was perched at the window.

Mike grinned as she passed by, he knew exactly what was in store for his bride-to-be.

"Mike! Look at this!"

"What is it?"

"It's a limo parked right in front of my house! They must have the wrong address."

"I don't know. Maybe it's for you."

"For me? No, I told Rosie and Elizabeth all I wanted was a low key day. We're just going out for lunch and getting some wedding details nailed down."

"There's one problem with what you just said… you told Rosie. Anything's possible, honey."

Before Jane could rebut his statement, the sunroof of the limo opened and out popped Rosie, waving like a mad woman. Margaret hopped out of the side door and ran up to the door, barging into her friends home.

"This bridal limo is missing a bride-to-be! Any idea where I can find one?"

"My mom's a bride-to-be!" Mikey laughed. "Take her!"

"I think I just might, Mikey!" Margaret bent over and hugged the little boy. "Now, Mr. Hickam, you mind if we take her away?"

"Be me guest. Just bring her back in one piece."

"I make no promises. Now come on, girl! We've got a town to paint!" With that Jane kissed her two men and hurried out the door.

….

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop and 6 different history books sprawled out in every direction. He'd been working all morning. He's phone alarm went off, reminding him it was time to get ready for the game.

"Hunt?" He called out to the living room but didn't get an answer. "Hunt? Where are you?"

"Upstairs!"

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Because why?" Jack shook his head. "Why am I talking like a 6 year old?" He pushed back from the table and headed up to Hunter's room.

"I'm not in my room." Hunter called out from across the hall.

Jack walked over into the room that in a few months would belong to the twins. "Hey bud, whatcha up to?"

Hunter sat in the center of the room. "This room is boring. My brothers or sisters need a cool room like mine."

"That's true." Jack sat down next to him. "Any thoughts?"

"Marvel I think. We can put superman on that side and Captain America on the other side."

"What if one or both of the twins is a girl?"

Hunter thought for a moment. "Then we do Wonder Woman and Captain America."

"Really?"

"Mommy said Captain America is hot. So I guess girls do like him."

Jack laughed. "I see your reasoning, but a nursery is usually a little more… baby oriented."

"What do you mean?"

Jack grabbed his tablet from the master bedroom and pulled up Pinterest. During the period breaks of the hockey game, Hunter insisted they keep looking for ideas for the twins room. That way when Elizabeth got home later that night they'd have plenty to show her.

….

Just before 6, a very tired Elizabeth came home just before dinner, She walked in, kicked off her shoes and followed the yummy aroma to the kitchen.

"You alright, Mommy? Hunter asked as she sunk into the barstool next to him.

"I am. Just tired, love." She smiled at the boy, still dressed in his personalized Flyers hockey jersey from the game.

"Hey babe, mission accomplished?" Jack asked, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Yes. Jane now has a dress, we have bridesmaid dresses, flowers and she and Mike have an appointment for food and cake tasting next week."

"Sounds perfect. And you? What can I do for you?" He smiled.

"A plate of whatever smells so good would be fantastic."

"For dinner tonight we have garlic bread, a white lasagna with sausage and spinach, and corn on the cob."

"Wow, I'm one spoiled woman!"

While Jack plated their meals, Hunter helped Elizabeth set the table, telling her all about their ideas for the nursery.

"You're right sweetie, it's time we start thinking about that room. After dinner, you want show me all your ideas?"

"Yes! I drew pictures too!"

Jack and Elizabeth smiled at each other over their sons enthusiasm as they sat down for dinner.


	46. Chapter 46

"Avengers?" Elizabeth asked Hunter. "I don't know, sweetheart. What if the babies are girls?"

"Then we can do Wonder Woman! Please, Mom? I know the babies would love it."

Jack laughed at her expression. "Babe, look at the board we made on Pinterest. You would be surprised at what things are out there."

"You made a board on Pinterest? You, Jack Thornton, who said Pinterest is for girls?"

"Yes, I suppose. But it's potentially for our girls, right?"

"Uh huh. You better show me the board."

"Awesome!" Hunter cheered.

"I'm not saying yes, Hunt. I just want to see what you guys picked out." After she looked at the board, she smiled at Hunter. "What if we compromise?"

"What does that mean?"

"What if we just get things like a light switch and a ceiling fan and mobiles that are Avengers? The rest, we can decorate in those colors, like dark blue and red. That way you get to pick out some things that are Avengers but I get to pick out things too."

"Ok. I guess that's fine. Can we go pick them out tomorrow?"

"Well, I have to work, sweetie."

"Dad? Can we go? A man's day out!"

"Ok, Hunt. Maybe we should see if Uncle Tom and Grandpa Tom can come too."

"Yeah! Can I call them?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Can I have your phone? Actually, can I have my own phone?"

"No," Jack and Elizabeth told him at the same time.

"Didn't hurt to try," he said with a shrug.

Jack looked at Elizabeth at laughed. "A six year old, almost seven, with a cell phone? Can you imagine?"

"Nope and I am glad we are on the same page about that."

"Are you really okay with the Avengers thing, Elizabeth?"

"If we do it the way I explained it, yes. It will be fine."

Jack scooted closer to her on the couch and rubbed her belly, wanting to feel the flutter of his children.

"I think they are sleeping, Jack."

"I can't wait to hold them."

"Me either." She couldn't. She was now completely ready for the new phase in their life. She loved her job and would always but she loved her babies more. And Jack and Hunter, of course.

"Grandpa can't come, Dad, but Uncle Tom can. He said anything to get him away from wedding plans is good for him."

"Okay. Sounds good, Hunt. Time for a bath."

"Aww, I'm clean."

"Upstairs please," Elizabeth told him. "Give me a kiss first."

He kissed both cheeks and then her belly twice. "Love you, Mama."

"Love you, Hunter."

….

Elizabeth returned home from work the next afternoon pretty much convinced she was getting too pregnant to work. She was only about five and a half months, but she no longer could see her toes and she was finding it hard not to take a nap partway through the day.

"Jack?"

"Hey, babe. Dinner will be ready in about 30."

"I need to sleep. I might eat later."

"You feeling ok?"

"I am exhausted and I think I might need to start only working half shifts or not at all. These babies are zapping my energy."

"Whatever you think is best. I definitely want you to rest more."

"I'll try half shifts for awhile. Now, I'm going to sleep." She kissed him and carefully climbed the stairs.

"Where's Mom? I want to show her what we got for the babies."

"She's going up to take a nap."

"Oh." Hunter was disappointed.

"We can show her later. In the mean time, let's finish that chapter in your book."

Elizabeth woke up a couple hours later, still tired but ready to eat dinner.

"Mom! We had so much fun with Uncle Tom today," Hunter told her, climbing up on the stool while she prepared a plate for herself.

"You did? Tell me about it."

"First we picked Uncle Tom up and went to Abby's for breakfast. I had these really big waffles with strawberries and whipped cream! They were so good. Uncle Tom said I must have a hollow leg because I ate the whole thing!"

Elizabeth chuckled as she sat next to Hunter on the other stool. "Ok so after breakfast, you…."

"Went to the baby furniture store. There are so many different kinds of stuff there. Like cribs and beds and tables to change diapers and dressers. I didn't know babies needed so many things, did you?"

"Yeah, I had an idea."

"So we bought something there and then we went to another store and found the fan for the ceiling and the thingy for the light switch."

"Wow."

"And we bought some other cool stuff too."

"Where exactly is all this stuff you and Dad and Uncle Tom bought?"

"In the babies room. Wanna go see?"

"Why don't you go put your PJs on and I can finish eating and then I'll come see."

"Ok!"

After Hunter was ready for bed, they all headed into the nursery.

"You bought me a rocking chair, Jack?"

"Yeah, but it was Hunter's idea. He saw the navy blue cushion and thought that went well with the light switch and the fan."

"It does." She sat down and Hunter immediately climbed on her lap. "Thank you, love," she told Hunter. "This is perfect."

Hunter snuggled into her arms as much as he could but there wasn't a lot of lap left for him. "Babies take up a lot of room," he said, finally getting comfortable.

"Yes they do," she laughed.

"Mama, when do the babies come?"

"About four and half months from now. After you're done with school."

"That's a long time."

"Not really. It will go fast."

….

The next afternoon…

Elizabeth was picking up Hunter's room, finding it pretty difficult to bend over, when she found a folded piece of paper on his desk. She opened it and read the message written in crayon.

"Dear Opal,

I like you a lot and I'm glad you're my friend. If when we are big and older we are still friends, we should get married. I will learn how to cook if you don't want to.

Hunt

"Oh my gosh. Hunter Thornton has his first crush," she muttered to herself with a smile. She didn't even know almost seven year olds had crushes, but apparently Hunter did. She put the note back where it was and grabbed his laundry.

In the car on the way home from school, Hunter was pretty quiet.

"Hey, bud? You feeling okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're quiet. Something happen at school?"

"No. Not really." After a few moments, Hunter looked at Jack in his mirror. "Dad?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"How old do I have to be to get married?"

"Married? I think you need to wait a few more years for that." Jack tried not to laugh because Hunter seemed pretty serious.

"Like two?"

"Uh, no. You can't get married at age eight. Try at least fourteen more years."

"Fourteen! Holy cow, batman. That's a long time. I'll be old."

"Got some one in mind, son?" Jack said, unable to hold back his chuckle.

"Yeah. She's real pretty, Dad." Jack smiled and looked at Hunter's face. He had a crush and it was pretty adorable.

"Oh yeah? How old is she?"

"Six. She's got blonde hair and blue eyes."

"What's her name?"

"Opal Weise."

"Opal, huh? Real pretty name."

"Can I take her on a date?"

"Like where?"

"Abby's. We can have ice cream, but I may have to borrow some money."

"Let's talk with Mom and see what she thinks, alright, bud?"

"Ok."

….

Hunter ran in the house a few minutes later, wanting to talk to his Mom but she was sleeping again. He gently climbed up on the bed and laid down next to her, waiting.

Her eyes popped open a few minutes later. "Hi, Hunter."

"Hi, Mom. Can we talk?"

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Sure. About what?"

"I want to go on a date."

Elizabeth looked up at Jack who had walked in the room.

"A date? To where?"

"Abby's. Can I borrow twenty bucks?"

"Twenty bucks? Who are you taking on this expensive date, Hunter?"

"Opal. Since we have to wait fourteen years to get married, I thought we could just go on a date."

"Fourteen years?"

"Dad said so. So can I?"

"Well, you can't go alone and maybe we should meet Opal's parents first. That's part of dating a girl."

"Okay, they can come for dinner but maybe Dad should cook."

"Hey!" she said, poking his belly. "You go change clothes, mister, and take Bruce out." Hunter giggled and got off the bed, leaving the room.

Jack removed his dress shirt and laid down where Hunter had been only a bit closer. Close enough that his nose touched her cheek and his lips touched hers.

"Hi, beautiful." He kissed her again, his hands caressing her belly.

"Hi. How was school?"

"Just fine. How was home?"

"Good. I did laundry and vacuumed and dusted, then I fell asleep. Oh and in between there, I found our son's marriage proposal to Opal."

"His what?"

"Yeah. It was probably the most adorable thing I've ever read. Who knew seven year olds had crushes?" She got up slowly and wandered into the bathroom.

"He told me she's real pretty. Blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Cute!"

"I prefer brunettes myself."

….

Two weeks later, spring break was just about to start for Jack and Hunter. Elizabeth had been working half days at the station and felt much better. She missed the energy and environment of the precinct but this was what was best for her and the babies. That made it easier. Her stepping back from her full time duties as an officer made it easier to help Jane out with all the last minute details for her and Mike's wedding which was now only a day away.

At home, Elizabeth had just woken up from an afternoon nap and Jack and Hunter were due back home in about an hour. She headed down stairs and grabbed Hunter's school directory from the drawer in Jack's office. Over the past two week Hunter wouldn't let them forget what they had said about his "date" with Opal.

The high level of excitement Hunter had caused his parents to sit him down to explain to him that this would simply be a play date, not a romantic date. They talked about how at his age it was only appropriate to be friends. They could be good friends, but they were too young to see each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. He was alright with that. Hunter's almost 7 year old heart was pretty confidant that one day, everything would turn out just fine.

After finding Opals parents emails in the directory, Elizabeth emailed Susan Weise.

" _Dear Susan,_

 _We haven't officially met yet, but I have heard a great deal about your daughter, Opal. She and my son Hunter are in the same class this year and apparently good friends. Hunter would love to invite Opal to have dinner with us at Abby's Diner over break. My husband Jack and I would like to extend the invitation to you and your husband as well. Let us know some nights that would work if you're interested._

 _Elizabeth Thornton"_

She placed her phone down on the counter in the kitchen and began pulling out ingredients for chocolate chip cookies, thinking Hunter might like a special snack to kick off his spring break. Didn't hurt that she was craving them too.

As she was putting the first pan of cookie dough in the oven, her phone dinged with a new email.

" _Elizabeth,_

 _Thank you for your email! Let's just say we hear a lot about Hunter from Opal as well. I believe the word "marriage" has even been tossed around a time or two… or many, LOL. Opal has assured us several times that we'd really like Hunter._

 _We'd love to meet Hunter and you and your husband as well. How's Tuesday evening sound? Say, 5:30?_

 _Susan Weise"_

Elizabeth giggled to herself as she replied.

" _Susan, you just made my little boy's whole vacation, I'm sure! See you then!_

 _Elizabeth"_

She placed the phone back on the counter and began filling up the next pan with little dough balls. But before she got too far, her cell rang. This time it was Jane. Elizabeth answered on speaker and continued her work.

"Not getting cold feet are you?" she teased.

"Hardly! Is it tomorrow yet? I'm ready to be married now!"

"Almost there, honey. This time tomorrow you will be Mrs. Mike Hickam."

"I love the sound of that!" Jane swooned. "You're still coming tonight right?"

"For the rehearsal? Of course! We'll be there early to help with anything you need."

"Great! I think we're set. Mike took today off to finish moving his things in."

"Where is he now?"

"Picking up Mikey and then grabbing one last batch of things from his place. Then he's all moved in! He's staying at Jesse's tonight. Anyway, sorry to bug you. I'm just antsy," she laughed.

"Don't worry, I get it. Besides, that's what I'm here for."

"I know, thank you. Oh! Margaret just got here. She's doing my hair for tonight."

"Say hi for me! See you guys soon!"

"Bye!"

Elizabeth laughed to herself as she got off the phone. If you had told her over a year ago that the two women she met when Hunter first invited her to his hockey tournament would become two of her truest friends, she probably wouldn't have believed it. That's what happened though. She looked around her home, so much had changed since she first moved in. At the time she was single, brokenhearted, her closest friend was probably Snow the cat. Now she had a loving husband, a son, countless friends, and two more babies on the way.

Snow, her black cat jumped on the counter. "What are you up to, sneaky?" She carefully lifted the cat and placed her on the bar stool. Bruce, the energetic beagle seemed to think Snow wasn't worth getting up from his spot on the kitchen rug for. It was nice to see them getting along. Snow had hidden in Jack and Elizabeth's room a lot when they first got the hound.

The first pan of fresh baked cookies was out of the oven just as Jack's car pulled into the drive. She could hear Hunter thundering up the steps just before the door flung open.

"Mom! I'm home!" he yelled.

"I can see that, love. I'm right here," she laughed.

"Oh, sorry." Hunter gasped. "Cookies!"

"Wait a minute they're…" it was too late. "Hot…"

"Ow, ow ow!" Hunter complained as he bounced around the kitchen with a mouth full of cookie.

"Tried to warn you. You're too fast."

"Warn me faster," he sassed playfully.

"Watch it, little man. You keep that attitude up I won't tell you the good news I have for you."

"Who's got good news?" Jack entered the home with a big smile on his face. "Hi, babe."

"Hi." She leaned into him for a kiss. "I was just about to tell Hunter something."

"Tell me!" He grabbed another cookie, more carefully this time and sat on the floor next to Bruce.

"I talked with Opal's parents today. We're going to meet them at Abby's for dinner on Tuesday."

"Really? Yes!" He did the cutest little dance from his perch on the floor.

….

Later that evening, the Thornton's drove into the city to Jane and Mike's church for the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. They parked in the back of the church. Mike and Jesse came out to meet them to help carry in the centerpieces and tablecloths for the dinner that was going to be held in the churches newly renovated fellowship hall afterwards.

"Why am I wearing a tie? I'm not even in this thing!" Hunter fussed.

"You look nice, love." Elizabeth assured him. "Besides, you remember what we told you before? Bruce Wayne wears ties."

"Nice try, Mom. That worked last time, but not now. I'm over this stupid thing."

"Hunter James," Jack warned. "If I have to wear one right now, so do you."

"Fine," he sighed as he quickly headed up the stairs to find Mikey.

"Ready for this?" Jack asked his long time friend. Mike just stood there beaming at him.

"More than ready. Now I don't have to sit back and be jealous of you. I get to be happy too."

"I guess that just leaves me…" Jesse faked sadness.

"What about that girl you were seeing? Clara?" Mike asked.

Now Jesse beamed. "She's here. Things are going well too. Who knows, maybe it'll be me next year."

"Should we warn the poor girl?" Jack teased. "Tell her what he was like back in the day?" Jack and Mike laughed.

"On second thought, you two aren't allowed to talk to her… ever."

"We'll be good Jess. I promise." Jack winked.


	47. Chapter 47

The wedding party along with a few friends and Jane's sister Cathy sat in the private room in Laurel, an upscale French restaurant.

They dined on roast leg of lamb, which they told Mikey and Hunter was beef, and Quiche Lorraine. Instead of cake, they chose chocolate mousse and crème brulee.

Mike couldn't take his eyes off Jane. She was exquisite in her simple lace ivory gown. The fact that she was now his wife overwhelmed him but also filled his heart with joy.

"Dad?" Mikey said, touching his arm.

"Yeah?" Mike tore his gaze from Jane and looked at Mike who sat on his other side.

"You're really my Dad!"

"I am. Forever and ever, Mikey."

"I'm glad."

Mike leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Me too, son."

"Can I have a brother? Hunter's getting two babies!"

"You never know, bud. That might be a possibility."

"Yes!" Mikey leaned over to Hunter and told him the good news. "Dad said I can have a brother, Hunt!"

"Awesome! I'm gonna have lots of kids when I get married."

"Me too."

"I'm gonna marry Opal."

"You are? When?"

"Fourteen years. But since we have to wait, we're going out on a friends date for ice cream."

"What's a friends date?"

"I don't know. Mom and Dad said it can't be romantic and we need to be just friends right now."

"You gonna kiss her, Hunt?"

"Friends don't kiss, do they?"

"I don't know but when Mom and Dad went on a date, they kissed."

"I'll ask Mom later."

….

About thirty minutes later, Lee and Rosemary, Margaret, and Cathy had gone home, leaving Jack and Elizabeth to take Mikey home with them while Mike and Jane went away for a few days.

"You be good, Michael," Jane told her son.

"I will, Mom."

"Go to bed when Jack and Elizabeth tell you to."

"I always do, Mom. I've stayed at their house before."

She nodded and hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too." Mike gave him a hug next.

"See you soon, ok?"

"Bye, Dad."

"Thanks, Jack, for keeping track of him for a few days. We really appreciate it."

"Of course. It will be fun for them."

Jane gave Elizabeth a hug. "Thank you, for everything. I can't believe we pulled off this wedding in a month."

"It was lovely and you look beautiful, Jane."

"So do you. Those babies just make you glow, Beth."

"Maybe but I feel as big as a house and I'm not sure why I wore these shoes. Pretty sure I'll never feel my toes again."

Jane laughed. "Yeah, the heels might not have been the best idea, not at almost six months pregnant anyway."

"I guess it's a good way to get a foot massage from my hubby," Elizabeth chuckled.

"Hey, good idea. I might steal that."

"Ready to go, beautiful?" Mike asked, slipping his arm around Jane's back. "We have an hour drive to the inn."

"Inn?"

"Yeah. At Bowman's Hill. Jack said he and Elizabeth loved it for their honeymoon, so I thought we could try it out."

"Wow, I've always wanted to go there."

"Let's go, then."

"I'm ready." He smiled at Elizabeth and led his bride out of the restaurant to their car.

…

On their drive home, Hunter decided he would ask his question. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"So when two people go on a date, can they kiss?"

"Normally, that is up to the two people, but if we are talking about you and Opal, the answer is nope."

"Why?"

"Remember the conversation we had about just being friends?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Sweetie, you are six years old. So is she. No kissing for quite a few more years."

"Alright."

Elizabeth squeezed Jack's hand and shook her head. She couldn't believe she was having a kissing conversation with their son. What did he know about kissing?

"Hunt," Jack looked at his son in the rearview mirror. "What did you ask that question? Do you want to kiss Opal?"

"I don't want to. It looks gross." He and Mikey both made a face. "I just thought I was supposed to do it."

"Oh," Jack laughed. "No you aren't supposed to. In fact, no kissing till you're 30."

"30? Okay, I can live with that."

When they got home, they told the boys to go get ready for bed and then they could watch a movie.

"So," Elizabeth said, rubbing her tummy. "That was certainly an interesting conversation on the way home."

"Yeah. Our son is almost 7 going on 17. Its crazy."

"You know, I think a foot massage sounds fun." She stepped out of her three inch heels and groaned. "No more heels for at least a few months."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the couch and helped her lay down and then he slipped under her legs so that he had easy access to her feet. "How's this?"

"Oh my goodness. Amazing."

"Good. Just relax and I will take care of the boys."

She placed a hand on her tummy and closed her eyes, letting his hands work their magic on her sore feet.

Before she knew it, the boys were back down to watch their movie so Elizabeth woke up and with Jack's help, got up and headed upstairs.

….

A few days later, the newlyweds, extremely happy Hickam's drove back into Philadelphia to pick up their son. Their weekend away had been something out of a dream. Full of romance, laughter and love. Mike knew they only had those few days together before they went back to being a family of three, so he made sure to make every moment count.

"You look beautiful." He smiled at Jane from the driver's seat.

"You've been saying that non-stop since I came down the aisle," she giggled.

"It was true then and it's true now. Come to think of it, it has always been true."

"So the sweet talking doesn't end after the honeymoon?"

"Not if I can help it."

At the Thornton's, Hunter and Mikey sat at the Lego table in the living room putting the finishing touches of their Marvel city. The boys had a great weekend together full of skating, pizza, Legos and countless hours of playing with the two boy's extensive superhero action figure collection.

"Mom, can Mikey come back over later so we can play with our city?"

"Sure. Your dad has the rest of the week off. We'll talk to him about it when he gets home from the library."

Jack was feeling a little overwhelmed with putting the finishing touches on his lesson plans for the college. He'd gone to the library for a little peace and quiet, something that was hard to find in a house with two active boys.

After spending four hours there, he decided the plans were as good as they were going to get. He hopped into the car and drove home, making a quick stop at the local florist. It had been a while since he'd bought Elizabeth flowers.

Jack was stepping out of the car with a beautiful bouquet of red and white roses just as Mike and Jane pulled up in front of the house.

"Hey, newlyweds! How was the trip?"

"Perfect!" they said in unison.

"That's what we like to hear. Come on in."

"Nice flowers. You in trouble or just in love?" Mike teased.

"Completely in love, my friend. Take notes here. Don't be the guy that only gets his wife flowers when he's done something stupid."

"Note made." He leaned over to kiss Jane's cheek.

Jack opened the door and was greeted by Bruce. He howled loudly, letting the boys know someone was home.

"Mikey, your parents are here!" Jack called out as he tried to corral the hyper hound.

Mikey came running past Jack and leapt into his Dad's arms. "I missed you guys!"

"We missed you too!"

Elizabeth called Bruce into the kitchen and placed him in his crate. Holding on to the counter for help, she stood up again and walked in to see Jack.

"How's the prep work?"

"Good. Ready to submit, I think." Jack pulled the flowers out from behind his back. "For you."

"Jack, they're beautiful. Thank you." She kissed his lips. Elizabeth took the flowers from him then went to say hi to Jane. The two immediately began chatting about Jane's weekend.

"So how'd Mikey do? I hope it wasn't too much for Beth." Mike asked Jack.

"Nah, he was fine. In some ways I think it made life a little easier. Hunter always had someone to play with."

"Glad to hear it." Mike looked over at Hunter and Mikey, who had already gone back to playing. "I can do this right? I'm going to be a good dad?"

"You're gonna be a great dad. Trust me."

Later that night, Elizabeth reclined back in their bed with her book. She'd been trying to finish the same chapter for a week now but every night she'd sit down to read she'd be asleep before she finished the first paragraph.

Jack walked in from the master bath after his shower wearing nothing but a towel. Elizabeth took one look at him and felt as if she was having a hot flash. How could one man be so handsome? She looked down at herself. She was seven months pregnant and looked every month of it, in her opinion. Feeling self-conscious, she pulled the blankets up over her body, covering the cute maternity nightgown Jack liked so much.

"I was thinking about something today. We need to pick names. We've got two babies coming in two months and no names."

"Well, Hunter put in his top picks last week, remember?"

"Yes, but in case you didn't notice, they were all Marvel or Disney characters. I think we can do better."

Elizabeth laughed. "Good point. And since we are waiting to be surprised I guess we need two of each."

"True." Jack toss his towel in the hamper and pulled on a pair of shorts. "So for girl I like Angela and Sierra."

"I like Sierra, but I also really like Delaney."

"Delaney, huh? Okay. She might get called Laney more though."

"Fine by me. Now for boys I like Isaiah, Alexander, but we'd called him Xander for short."

"I like that. Xander. I also like Joseph and Liam."

"Sounds like we're off to good start!" She beamed as she looked down at her belly. "What do you think, kids? Mommy and Daddy pick any winners?" She laughed as she received a number of good kicks. "Well they either loved them or hated them. Hard to tell."

"Hey, go easy on your Mama. She's working real hard to keep you two safe and happy in there." Jack kissed her belly twice. "It's crazy. I love them so much and I don't even know who they are yet."

"I know the feeling." She smiled. "We've got two about to be born and one about to go on his first 'date'."

Jack laughed. "Oh goodness, spare me from this! I'm not ready!"

"Neither am I! At least it's just a playdate at the diner. It should pacify things for now. It's not like they're actually going to get married."

"At least not soon."

When Tuesday rolled around, Hunter was up in his room rummaging through his closet. Today was the big day, in his mind. His first date!

"No.. No... No…" Hunter spoke as he tried to pick the perfect shirt. Nothing seemed right.

Jack walked into the room a moment later. "Hey, Hunt we need to leave in about…. what are you doing?"

"What shirt is better?" He held up a red button down and a blue polo. Both of which were his church shirts.

"They're both nice."

"Not helpful, Dad. I need Mom." He walked to the doorway. "Mom!" He called down the hall.

"Sweetie, I'm downstairs!"

"I need your help!"

"Can I help you down here?"

"Why don't you head downstairs and show Mom your shirts. The babies are doing a number on her today. Don't make her climb the stairs more than she has too."

"Got it!" He ran down the stairs and went to stand in front of the couch where Elizabeth was resting. "Which one, Mom?"

"Hmm let's see. I think the polo makes you look cute, but the button down makes you look handsome."

"Handsome?"

"Yup, like your Dad."

"Button down it is!" He dropped the polo and ran back up the stairs.

"Hunter James! That's a clean shirt!"

"Sorry, Mom." He hurried back down to pick up the shirt, giving Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek as he ran back upstairs.

Elizabeth just laughed. "I love you, my sweet boy."

Fifteen minutes later Hunter sat in his booster seat in the car in his red button down with his hair combed back. He really did look very handsome for a little man.

Jack parked and helped Elizabeth out of her seat. They walked hand in hand following their son into Abby's dinner. Inside, they were immediately greeted by a warm smile from their old friend.

"Miss Abigail, I have a date tonight. Her name's Opal Wiese. When she gets here, just send her and her parents to the back booth."

"I will do that," Abigail tried with all her might to hide her laughter. Once Hunter had scurried down to the booth with Jack, she linked her arm with Elizabeth's. "Big day for the little man!"

"You have no idea. He's convinced this girl is the one. Can you believe it?"

"Well as sad as it may be to see your son ready to leave the nest, he can't actually go anywhere for a few more years." They laughed. "Plus these two babies aren't going anywhere for even longer."

"Thank goodness for that!"

Before long Opal and her parents, Susan and Charlie Wiese came into the diner.

"There he is, Mom!" Opal smiled brightly. She gave Hunter a small wave as she walked back towards the booth.

"Hi Opal! Opal's Mom and Dad. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, young man." Charlie shook the hand Hunter extended.

The four adults settled into a steady conversation as they got to know one another. Opal and Hunter sat next to each other in the large rounded booth enjoying their own conversation.

"I have to say," Charlie began. "When Opal came to me and said she wanted to go on a date, my heart nearly stopped."

"I know the feeling. Hunter has been so sure of himself when it comes to this too," Jack said with a laugh, trying to talk low so Hunter wouldn't hear.

"Can you imagine what they'll be like as teenagers?!" Susan said with a smile. "We are in trouble. Though I have to say, your Hunter is an incredibly sweet boy."

"Thank you," Jack beamed. "He's been a true blessing to us."

"So how long have you two been married?"

"A year and two months," Elizabeth answered.

"Oh, I just assumed you'd been together for a long while."

"It feels like that sometimes. In a good way." Elizabeth smiled at Jack. "Hunter, why don't you and Opal go over and try and get one of the stuffed animals from the machine." Elizabeth handed him some coins and they were off.

Once the kids focus was on the game, Jack filled the Wiese's in on their background. "Hunter came to live with me a few years ago through the foster care system. My first wife had passed and I felt the need to move forward with my life. Foster care had been a dream of ours. Then one day this beautiful woman entered our lives." He wrapped his arm around Elizabeth.

"I'm so grateful for my two men here. I lost my fiancé in the line of duty a few years ago. We were both officers with the Philadelphia PD."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. But I have to say it's a rich history you have. God taking three broken hearts and mending them together."

"That's exactly how we see it." Jack smiled.

"What do you do now, Elizabeth?"

"I'm still with the PPD. Although I basically spend my days riding the desk with this pregnancy."

"And you're planning on continuing after they're born?"

"I am, yes."

"I'm a teacher at the local high school, but come next year I'll be teaching at the college," Jack told them. "I'll have the flexibility we need to always have a parent at home with our kids."

"What do you both do?" Elizabeth asked, hoping to take the conversation off her job. She wasn't sure exactly what they thought of her being a mother and a cop.

"I work for a bank here in the city and Susan is at home now. She used to work at the hospital."

"What did you do at the hospital?" Jack asked. He couldn't help it, his curiosity made him wonder if Susan had possibly known his late wife.

"I was a social worker. Mainly helped the elderly."

Jack wasn't sure why, but he felt relieved that their jobs had probably never intersected. Elizabeth squeezed his hand. As if sensing his tension.

"I have to say, you're roles are a bit reversed form the norm. You being a mother and officer and you a teacher."

"Maybe, but it's what suits us. We're happy."

Charlie nodded. "That's all the matters."

The kids returned to the table just as the food was being delivered.

"So what do you think?" Opal asked her parents later as they were finishing dessert. "Can Hunter and I play together?"

Susan laughed. "I don't see why not. You have good judgment in picking friends, sweetie. Hunter is a sweet boy and we're truly enjoying our time with his parents."

"You think so too?" Hunter turned to his parents.

"No complaints here," Jack smiled at his son.

"Yes!" The two high-fived over their empty ice cream dishes.

"Next date at my place!" Hunter declared, making the adults laugh.


	48. Chapter 48

Mid April

"Julie, I'm worried my dress isn't going to fit in three more weeks. Maybe you should have a back up maid of honor."

"Honestly I don't care if you wear a nightgown, you need to be my maid of honor."

"Have you seen me in my nightgown?"

"No, but…Beth, your dress will be fine."

Elizabeth sat down carefully at the table. Julie joined her with their tea.

"How are you so calm?" Elizabeth wondered.

"I'm not. It's all pretend. Inside, I'm a nervous wreck." Julie sipped her tea. "What if your dress doesn't fit? What if my passport doesn't come in time? What if Tom decides I'm too much work and hops a plane to Africa without me? And this Africa thing? Don't even get me started! 7423!"

"What?"

"7423 miles from Philly to Kenya! I googled it! That's insane! Not to mention, we will be newlyweds in a place with mosquitoes the size of birds and snakes and monkeys everywhere! Sound romantic to you?"

"Okay, I get it. You're not calm."

"No. I'm not."

"What does Tom say about all this?"

"No clue. And I'm not telling him either. He will hop on that plane without me."

"How long will you be gone?"

"No idea! And I need to get all these vaccines too! Like Hepatitis A and B and Typhoid…and I'm pushing it because I should have had them like two weeks ago."

"Julie!"

"I know, but I hate shots!"

"When is your doctor appointment? I will take you myself."

"No need. Tom already said he was taking me."

Elizabeth covered Julie's hand with her own. "Julie, it's going to all work out. You are going to have a magical wedding and a wonderful honeymoon. Don't worry too much about it."

….

But Julie did worry. Her stomach was now bothering her and by the time Tom took her in to the doctor's office the next day, she was convinced she had the flu or something.

"Hon, what's going on?" Tom asked, as they sat in the parking lot.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sick?"

"No. Just nerves, I guess." He saw the tears start rolling down her face and he started worrying too.

Was she having second thoughts about the wedding? Or just the trip?

"Babe…." he started to say but she opened her door and got out.

"We need to get inside or we will be late."

He hurried to catch up and then followed her inside. "Julie, shouldn't we talk about this?"

"Maybe but we don't have time right now."

He caught her hand just inside the door. "After this, we are going to talk, okay?"

"Sure." She nodded, swallowed her fear, and walked up to the reception desk.

About thirty minutes and four vaccinations later, Tom took her hand and led her down the street to the Italian restaurant.

Once they were seated in a rounded booth, he scooted closer to her and took her hand. "Julie, please tell me what's going on. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"Yeah. I'm scared, Tom. What if something happens and you decide you don't want to be with me? We will be so…"

"Wait. That will never happen, Julie. I will never decide that I don't want to be with you."

"We are going to be 7423 miles from home! It's a dangerous place and we could get sick or hurt or…" He leaned toward her, a smile on his face, a kissed her cheek. "Why are you smiling? Tom, these are real concerns that I have."

"Because I love you and you are beautiful and I was worried that you didn't want to marry me anymore, but really you are worried about the trip. Oh and I love that you know exactly how many miles we are from Kenya."

She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "I googled it."

"Of course you did." He kissed her forehead and smiled again.

"Did I tell you about the mosquitoes the size of birds? And the monkeys, Tom!"

He laughed and kissed her lips this time. "I love you so much. Our honeymoon is going to be perfect and I will protect you from the bird mosquitoes."

"Promise?"

"Forever and ever."

…

"Movie night is awesome!" Hunter said, jumping onto the couch.

Jack suggested it knowing that very shortly, things around the home would change and there might not be quite as many movie nights. With two babies coming, they would need to try very hard to make time for all of them and make sure he didn't feel neglected.

Jack brought a big bowl of popcorn and hot chocolate with loads of marshmallows over to the couch.

He handed a mug to Elizabeth and sat next to her, knowing she would be using him as a pillow within about twenty minutes.

She put a blanket over their laps and sipped her cocoa, a smile on her face. Jack slipped his arm around her shoulders as Hunter hit play on the remote.

"Mom, you aren't going to go to sleep are you? This is the best movie!"

"I can't promise, love. These babies take all my energy."

The ironic thing was, Hunter fell asleep shortly after Elizabeth so that left Jack watching The Incredibles 2 all by himself. He enjoyed it, mostly because he was with his family. It didn't matter that he was the only one awake.

When the ending credits started, he picked up Hunter and carried him upstairs. "Hunt, bud. You need to climb up your ladder to bed," he told him, gently waking him. Hunter just moaned and held on tighter to Jack's neck. "Hunt, I can't lift you up there anymore." The boy had grown so much lately.

Jack put him down and helped him up the ladder. Jack covered him and smiled. "I love you, Hunt."

"I love you, Dad."

As Jack was sneaking out of Hunter's room he saw Elizabeth carefully coming up the stairs.

"You're awake." He smiled. "I was just coming to get you."

"Hmm." She rubbed her belly as she waddled down the hall. "Hunter okay?"

"Yup, all tucked in. "

"Good," she yawned.

Jack followed her into their room and helped his very sleepy wife into her PJs and into bed. "I love you." He kissed her lips, then placing two kisses on her belly he whispered, "Goodnight twins. Daddy loves you."

Elizabeth smiled with her eyes shut. "They love you too, Jack."

Turning off the lights, Jack snuggled up close to Elizabeth and quickly fell asleep.

Sleep only lasted a little more than an hour before he was awakened by Elizabeth rolling to and fro next to her.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

"Our two night owls are doing some salsa dancing in here."

"How long?"

"This dance party has been going on for the past 25 minutes."

He rolled over and placed both hands on her belly. "Come on, babies. Mama needs her rest and your impromptu party is messing with that."

"Ouch!" She groaned as one of the twins kicked her right in the ribs. "They don't seem to care."

"Hmm." Jack climbed out of bed and went to the shelf in the corner. Finding what he was looking for, he headed back to bed.

"Excuse me." He pushed Snow, their black cat, away from his spot to allow Elizabeth to snuggle back up against him. "Alright babies, story time. Now listen up and no more kicking Mama."

Within five minutes, Elizabeth was able to relax as the babies inside her calmed at the sound of their father's soothing voice.

After Jack had finished the chapter, Elizabeth was asleep and the babies were still. He placed the book down on the nightstand.

"I'll make you kids a deal, let Mama sleep and I'll get you a car when you turn 16. You may not know it now, but that's a deal." He kissed her belly. "Goodnight."

….

Tom spent most of the following morning getting some extra work done and some wedding details. Julie was supposed to come over so they could go over their trip to Kenya in detail over lunch. The thought was to make Julie feel as prepared as humanly possible for the adventure. Together they'd come up with a packing list, go over the itinerary and look up the area online so she'd have a visual. To Tom, it seemed perfect. That was until he received a text from Julie.

"Can't make it out of the house today."

"Busy or sick?"

"Sick. I think I'm dying."

Tom let out a small laugh. "I'll be right over. You're probably having a reaction to the shots."

"If you say so. Enter at your own risk, my love."

Just in case, Tom stopped to pick up Julie's favorite Panera soup and some cold and flu meds for his bride-to-be.

"Knock, knock."

"In here…" her weak voice groaned from the living room of her apartment.

"Oh, Jules, you really aren't feeling well." He felt her forehead. Same thing happened to me when I got my shots for traveling. Nasty stuff."

"You knew this could happen and didn't say anything?"

"I knew it was a possibility but…"

"I hate you." She pouted.

"I don't believe you." He gave her that Thornton grin. "You know I'm too irresistible."

She tried to hold her glare but couldn't. "Probably true." She flopped back on the couch pillows. "I'm not fit for Africa! Go on without me."

Tom laughed, "Dramatic much, babe?"

"This is me, get used to it." She rested her hand over her feverish forehead.

"Consider it done." He kissed her. "Would you forgive me if I told you something to cheer you up?"

"Like what?"

"Like our honeymoon plans."

"It's Africa right?"

"Nope. Africa is work. We'll have our honeymoon on the way to Africa."

"Oh!" That got her attention. "But I thought we left for Africa right after the wedding?"

"True, and false. I was going to say it as a surprise, but you've been a tremendous sport about all this. I think you deserve to know now."

"Alright," she winced as she sat up. "So tell me, what is the plan?"

"Were spending our first four days after the wedding here, but then…"

"Wait, so our honeymoon is here in Philly?"

"Would you let me talk?" He sassed.

"Sorry, she grinned bashfully. "Continue."

"Thank you. After four days we start our trip. It just so happens that we have a two week layover in Paris."

"Paris!" She gasped. "Two weeks?"

"Just us babe. In the city of lights. You can draw or paint if you want. We'll tour the Louvre."

"Oh, Tom, this is amazing. I… I had no idea you'd thought up something so wonderful."

"You deserve it, Jules. You've busted your butt to graduate and be ready to go on this adventure with me. I want us to have a memorable time together before we go to Kenya."

"It's perfect. I can't wait."

"Good. Now rest. Let your husband-to-be take care of you for a bit."

….

Elizabeth was about five weeks from her due date but she felt ginormous. At their doctor visit, the doc mentioned she was right on schedule with her weight so not to be concerned.

"It appears at this point, both babies are breech, so unless something changes, a c-section is more than likely what we will do."

Jack smiled as he watched the babies moving on the monitor. He still couldn't believe they would be in their arms in just a few weeks.

"Elizabeth, I recommend staying at home from work now until you have them."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Tomorrow is my last day and then I'm on leave until September."

"Very good. Do you have any questions for me?" she asked both of them.

"No. I think we are ready," Jack said with a smirk. "As ready as we can be anyway."

"Alright. I'll see you in another week."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her to the hatchback. "Let's go eat and then pick up the new car," Jack told her, leaning inside the door to kiss her. "Love you, babe."

"Love you. I'm feeling like diner food. A good burger and fries."

He got in the driver's side and started the car. "Don't forget the chocolate shake."

"Yum." As if on cue, her tummy growled. "Better hurry. Babies are hungry, love."

"I'm on it."

Two hours later, they drove home in their new Subaru Ascent. It had all wheel drive and three rows of seats. Jack was positive Hunter would love sitting in the third row and the middle was perfect for the two carseats.

Elizabeth headed inside and upstairs to try on her maid of honor dress again, feeling worried it might not fit, even though she had tried it on the week before.

"Hi, Mom!"

"Hey, Hunt. Where's Rosie?"

"In the bathroom again. She goes as much as you."

Rosie waddled out into the kitchen looking miserable. "Thanks, Hunter," she said rolling her eyes. "Why don't you just go back to watching your beloved batman."

"And she's grumpy too," Hunter said, hitting play on the remote.

"Hi, Rosie, wanna come upstairs? I'm going to try my dress on again."

"Sure, why not?"

On the way, Elizabeth made a stop in the nursery first. "What do you think?"

"Its….uh….nice. Kinda superheroey… don't you think?"

"That's what we were going for. Believe me, this isnt even as much as Hunter wanted. This is a compromise."

"As long as this is what you were going for…"

"So grumpy, huh?" Elizabeth said with a laugh. She refused to take offense to her friend's comments. She knew it was hormones and exhaustion talking.

"Yeah. The doctor said it may still be awhile. I'm so ready for this to be over and let me tell you, I am not doing this again. One kid is enough for me."

"I thought Lee wanted more than one. Actually I thought both of you wanted more than one."

"That was before I was pregnant and knew what it was like."

Elizabeth had her moments, but for the most part, being pregnant felt right. She felt important and very much like a mother. She couldn't wait to meet the babies she was carrying.

"Come on, friend. Let's go see if I can squeeze into that dress!"


	49. Chapter 49

*** thank you all for reading and following this story! we've had so much fun on this journey. as a heads up, we only have a couple more chapters left in this story. on the bright side, we may have another story up our sleeves coming soon! - the michimontgirls (Kksaunt1 & Km802) ***

Two weeks later, Rosie sat in their new glider rocking chair in the nursery. She was doing her best to relax as she watched Lee put the finishing touches on their daughter's room. It was really coming together.

After much discussion, they had decided on a daisy flower theme in white, grey and pink. Above the white finished crib was a mobile of little daisy flowers. The crib was in place, as well as the changing table, dresses and hamper. Lee was folding the last of the laundry and putting it away. He sat back against the wall when he'd finished and smiled.

"What do you think, Rosie? You think our baby girl will like her room?"

"It all looks fine, Lee." There was a sadness in her voice.

"Fine?" He looked at his wife with concern. "What's going on, Rosie? You look all bummed out."

"I know. I'm just moody. I want to have this baby!"

"You're due date is coming up. Everything is going as it should. We just need to be patient."

"Easy for you to say. You don't look like a blimp."

"Rosie…"

"Fine, I don't look like a blimp. But have you seen Elizabeth? She looks like she could give birth any day now! It's not fair! I got pregnant first!"

Lee tried not to laugh, but it was impossible. "Every woman is different, besides, Elizabeth has two babies in there, that alone means she might deliver early."

"She's huge!"

"I think she looks pretty good for twins too."

"Oh, and I don't look good for having one? Is that what you are saying, Lee Coulter?"

"I… wait… what? How am I in trouble now?"

"You just are!" Rosie tried to make a dramatic exit but couldn't even get out of the chair. "Enough! Come out, baby! Please! I can't take this anymore!"

"Okay, okay, let's take a moment here." Lee walked over and helped Rosie from the chair.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she was led out of the nursery.

"To our room." Lee laid down on their bed and encouraged her to join him. With his arms wrapped around her, he could finally feel her start to relax. "Better?"

"Hmmm, yes."

"Good. Everything is happening as it should. Trust that, babe."

"I'm trying. I just can't help but want to meet this little one."

"I feel the same way. Maybe we should work on our names list some more."

"I thought we wanted to wait till we see her face to decide on a name?"

"We talked about that but I wonder if coming up with ideas will help us feel closer to her."

"Alright. I like Cosette."

"Is that from the depressing French musical you made me watch?"

"Maybe… Oh fine. How about Georgia?"

"That could work. What about Gibby?"

"Gibby? Lee, are you trying to relax me, or give me a stroke?

"Okay fine. I have one I really like but I'm afraid you'll shoot it down."

"I'll do my best to be good. As long as it's not like Gibby. Where did you even come up with that?"

"It was my grandmothers name, remember?"

"Oh dear, this is awkward now." Lee laughed. "Okay, let's just forget I did that. Now tell me the other name you like."

"Okay, I was thinking Noelle."

"Noelle…." Rosie smiled. A real smile. "Lee, I think that's it."

"What?"

"Noelle. Our daughter's name is Noelle. I just know it."

"Noelle Coulter. Perfect."

"Thank you, Lee. I feel like I know her more now."

"I'm glad." He kissed her cheek and they both drifted off for a nice afternoon nap.

…..

In the city Tom, Jack, Thomas and William stood in the Bahdeebahdu gallery where the wedding would be taking place the very next day. The Bahdeebahdu contemporary art and design that focused on unique interiors and sculptures was perfect for small but stylish weddings, which was exactly what Julie was going for. Tom's boss was able to pull a few strings to get them the space at a good deal, not that it mattered. William insisted on covering the whole thing.

"So," Tom gestured around the room where the ceremony would be held. "What do you think?"

"I think this place suits you," William smiled.

"Great! Now all I need is my bride to be." Julie, and her sisters and mother were spending the day at a spa. Even Charlotte went along.

"I can't believe those women convinced my Char to go to that spa place. I can't wait to hear what she thought of it all."

"You and me both, Dad!" Jack said with a laugh. Hunter was spending the afternoon with his cousins. Viola's husband would be bringing them all to the rehearsal in just a bit.

A photographer friend of Tom's came and Tom began showing him around the venue so he could test the lighting and get a better feel for what Tom was looking for. Being a professional award winning photographer, it was hard for Tom to relinquish control on his and Julie's big day. He trusted his friend and that helped significantly.

While Tom and the photographer wandered, Jack stayed with his father and father-in-law in the room where the reception would be held.

"What do you make of that?" Jack's father asked as he pointed up to the stylish chandelier. "It looks like someone glued their recycling together, spray painted it gold and said, "Look, I made art.""

Jack laughed, "There's more to it than that, Dad. I assure you."

"Well, you could have fooled me."

"I'm with Thomas here. Half of what's in this place baffles me. I hear this is one of the top Philadelphia wedding venues though and that the artists here are world class."

"You're pulling my leg!" Jack's dad laughed.

"Dad, come on now. Try to keep an open mind for Tom."

"For Tommy and Julie I have nothing but joy, son. Don't you worry."

"Great, then how about we put a hold on the venue criticism till after the happy couple are on their honeymoon?"

"Agreed," both fathers said in unison.

"Hey!" Tom ran over. "We're all set. Julie just texted that they'll be here soon."

"And the minister?"

"He's running a few minutes late but he's coming." Tom rubbed his hands together like a little boy. "It's gonna happen! We're getting married!"

William stepped forward and slapped Tom on the back. "You two are lucky. Like your siblings, you've found a perfect match."

"I promise I'll take care of her, sir."

"I trust you, Tom.

From the other room the men heard the sound of multiple feet coming towards them accompanied by lots of laughter.

"That must be the ladies," Jack chuckled.

Sure enough Elizabeth, Julie, Viola and the moms all came into the room together.

"We made it!" Julie sang.

Elizabeth waddled over towards Jack's waiting arms.

"How was it?" he whispered, kissing her lips softly.

"Nice and relaxing. Did you know there's such a thing as a pregnancy massage?"

"No, I had no idea."

"Well there is and its magical. I bought a gift card for Rosie to get one."

"Nice. She'll really appreciate that." Jack looked over at his parents. His dad was laughing hard as he wrapped his arm around Charlotte who was trying to explain something to him. "How'd my mom do?"

Elizabeth giggled. "She's a trooper. Though she told the woman at the spa that guacamole belonged in a bowl, and not her on face."

Now Jack laughed. "She also felt like she was cheating on your dad by getting a massage by the young man who was there so she and my mom switched. My mom didn't care."

"Young man, huh? Who'd you have?"

Elizabeth smiled. She liked Jack's little twinge of jealousy. "I had a nice woman from Hungary named Reka."

"Are you just saying that to make me happy?"

"Does it matter?" she teased.

"I guess not."

The pastor as well as Viola's husband, children and Hunter arrived a few minutes later. When asked how his day was, Hunter said he enjoyed his time with his cousins, but after spending the day with twin girls, he was now rooting for at least one of his twin siblings to be a boy.

"I just don't know if I can take that much talking and giggling every day of my life," he'd said.

After the rehearsal, there was much discussion how to get everyone from the venue to the restaurant for the rehearsal dinner. It was being held in the event room of an upper class pub in the old, classic part of the city.

Jack noticed Elizabeth sitting over to the side, her head leaning against the back of the chair.

"Love, you okay?"

"Just tired. The last few days I just feel different."

"How different?"

"I don't know. I've never done this before. Let's just say I wouldn't be surprised if these two arrive earlier than expected."

Jack kneeled in front of her and placed both hands on her bump. Looking deep into her eyes and said with confidence, "We're ready. We can do this."

"I know." She smiled. "I love you, Jack Thornton."

"I love you, Elizabeth Thornton."

On the other side of the room, Julie and Tom watched their siblings sharing a meaningful moment.

"I want what they have," Julie whispered.

"We'll have our own version of it. I promise." He kissed her deeply, ignoring the fact that the room was full of their family members.

"I can't wait," Julie grinned. "Our life is going to be wonderful."

….

Less than 24 hours later, in front of God and their friends and family, Tom and Julie promised to love, honor, and cherish one another till death do they part. It was a beautiful wedding. Hunter and his cousins did a wonderful job with the rings and flowers, walking down the aisle together with smiles.

As the pastor gave a brief message about the sanctity of marriage, Jack glanced from his position as best man to gaze at his wife. Even 8 months pregnant she was beyond beautiful. Days like this, he felt the need to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. In a few short years, his life had gone from devastating, to amazing.

When their eyes met, Jack noticed Elizabeth discreetly biting her bottom lip. Something was going on. He watched closer. Her breathing was regular and even, as if she was paying extra attention to it.

She looked up at him, seeing his eyes wide with questions.

"Labor?" he mouthed silently. She shrugged, then winced. Jack felt his whole body tighten. Elizabeth was clearly trying not to upstage her sisters big day. What could he do but honor that?

After the vows the pastor spoke with pride as he said, "Let me be the first to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Tom Thornton!"

With another passionate, excitement filled kiss, Tom and Julie headed back down the aisle, their attendants in toe.

"Are you alright?" Jack whispered as they made their way down.

"I'm fine. I'm not even sure its labor yet."

"No?"

"Well I've been doing my best to time them but they aren't regular. So if nothing else, we have some time." Jack was squeezing her hand tightly. "Love, its okay."

"I know…"

"Great, then can you let go of my hand? You're cutting off my circulation," she teased.

"Oh! Sorry."

The reception was underway with a small band playing off in the corner of the elegant reception hall. Once Elizabeth had a chance to sit down she felt much better. Jack and Hunter went to the five star buffet line together, bringing her back a full plate of food. Lee did the same for Rosie, giving the girls a chance to talk.

"Are you alright? You looked rather serious for a moment " Rosie asked.

"I'm fine. I think my body is getting ready for the babies. That's all."

"How ready?" Rosie whispered, hiding their conversation from Tom and Charlotte.

"Very ready…"

Rosie tried stifling her excitement. "This is crazy! Whatever you need, tell me okay?"

"Got it!"

Once Tom and Julie finished their meal, they began making the rounds from their private sweetheart table.

"Uncle Tom!" Hunter jumped up as they approached. "Awesome wedding. I like that there's ribs."

Tom laughed, "You and me are two peas in a pod, my friend. Thanks for taking care of the rings for us. There's no one I trusted more."

"No problem! I liked being a part of it."

"And you looked very handsome doing it," Julie added.

"Yeah? Hey Mom! Take a picture of me please? Aunt Julie says I look very handsome."

"And why do you want a picture of you looking handsome, may I ask?"

"For Opal! Why else?"

As the newlyweds moved on, Jack noticed Elizabeth calmly hold her belly and check her watch. He couldn't believe his wife was being so calm about this. Then again, she was a police officer, calm while under pressure was her thing.

"Beth, is it happening?"

She put her finger up asking him to wait while she kept time. A moment later she looked at him with a smile. "I think they're getting ready."

"How ready? Should we go? We put the hospital bag in the car right? We can leave from here!" Jacks heart was racing.

"No, I don't think we need to rush. My contractions are regular but not close enough that we need to bolt."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be for a woman that's never done this before." She laughed, Jack did not. "Relax, love. We've got this right?"

"Right… right…"

"Come on. Let's dance for a bit. It may be our last dance for a while."

Her radiant smile calmed his spirit. "You got it. Hey Pop, will you watch Hunter for us? I'm gonna take my wife for a spin on the dance floor."

"Enjoy yourself. Hunt and I can play a little game." Thomas pulled a deck of cards out of his wife's purse.

Jack and Elizabeth swayed back and forth on the dance floor whispering to one another. Elizabeth was right, this could very well be their last date-like night for quite some time. It would be wrong not to enjoy it while they could.

As the next song began, Jack looked over to the center of the dance floor where Julie and Tom now were. He smiled at the sight.

"You know, I still think its funny."

"What is?" Elizabeth asked.

"My brother, your sister."

"Ah that. I guess our families were destined to be together no matter what."

"I guess so."

Suddenly Jack felt Elizabeth rest her weight on him as they danced.

"Sweetie?"

"Okay, that hurt…"

"I think we should go."

"I don't want to create a scene."

"We won't. We'll just say you need to go lay down for a bit."

She breathed through her pain for a moment. "Few more minutes? I think they're going to cut the cake soon. Then we can leave."

"You promise?"

"Promise!"

Elizabeth stood with her family and Rosie as the cake was cut. Jack was busy tending to business. He asked Lee to take care of Bruce and Snow at the house and talked to his parents about keeping Hunter with them for the night. Charlotte and Tom said they'd come to the hospital and wait it out with Hunter. Jack agreed, knowing Hunter would want to be close by tonight too.

After making their families promise not to spoil the newlywed's evening with their news, Jack and Elizabeth kissed Hunter goodbye and headed for the hospital.

The hospital was only 5 miles away, but with city traffic if took almost 30 minutes.

"Jack, are you breathing?"

"Of course I'm breathing. Are you?"

"Yes, but you seem…"

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." He drummed on the steering wheel like a nervous wreck.

"You know, it's a good thing I'm the cop in the family."

"What do you mean by that?"

She smiled. "Nothing, love." She winced as another contraction hit hard. "Okay, these babies are coming with a vengeance now."

"Come on!" Jack yelled at the car in front of them. "Woman in labor here!"

….

Two hours later, Hunter sat in the waiting room with both of his grandparents. Tom and Charlotte left as soon as Julie and Tom left the reception. William and Grace stayed beyond to settle any last minutes details and change. Everyone changed into the clothes they had worn before the wedding and were much more comfortable that way.

"Why is it taking so long?" Hunter whined.

"These things take time, sweetie," Grace answered. Hunter walked over from where he'd been pacing and sat in his grandmother's lap. "Are you nervous, Hunter?"

"Yeah."

"Shall we pray for Mommy and the babies?"

"Okay."

The family gathered around and each took turns saying a few words. It was a gesture for Hunter, but it appeared to help everyone.

"So tell me, Hunt," Pop Tom began to ask. "What do you think? Boys or girls?"

"Hmmm," he thought deeply. "I don't know. I want at least one brother. But if they're both girls, I guess it will be okay. I still have Dad. We can do boy stuff together."

"That's true."

"If they're girls, I can still teach them about superheroes and stuff like that. But a brother might like that more. Whichever they are, I love them. They're my family."

His sweet innocent words warmed their hearts. Jack and Elizabeth had done a wonderful job with Hunter. Creating an environment where he felt safe, loved and secure. These babies were not a threat to him, they were simply more people to love and be loved by.

….

By the late night hour, Elizabeth had been laboring for several hours. She was make slow but steady progress. Her desire from the start had been to have the babies naturally. That was her goal.

Jack took a damp cloth and wiped the perspiration off her forehead. She was working so hard. It broke his heart with each painful contraction.

"You've got this, babe. You're doing it. You're bringing these babies into the world. I can't tell you how amazing this is."

"Yeah… it's precious…" She grunted through another contraction. Jack couldn't help but smile. She was laser focused. He himself had calmed down considerably once they had been admitted and things began progressing.

"How we doing in here?" The doctor said as she came in to check on Elizabeth's progress.

"We're doing…" Elizabeth said breathing steadily.

The doctor checked her then whispered something to the nurse that was with her. "Okay Elizabeth, you're still at 6 centimeters and the twins are not liking your contractions very much."

"What does that mean?"

"Well each time you contract, the twins heart rate is affected. Twin A also seems to have moved into a position that is very risky for a natural birth."

"What can we do?" Jack asked, placing a protective hand on his wife's belly.

"I'm recommending a C-section."

"A C-section?" Jack said, panic in his voice.

"It's ok, Jack," Elizabeth placed her hand over his. "We knew there was a good chance we'd have to have a C-section."

"You're right." He took a deep breath. "When does she go in?"

"Now."

A nurse came in and gave Jack a pair of scrubs to go over his clothes while another nurse began getting Elizabeth ready to move to the OR.

"Now?!" Jack could feel his chest tighten.

"Don't worry, Mr. Thornton. I have a good team. We'll take care of your family."

"It's going to be okay, love." Elizabeth squeezed his hand.

"I know. You okay?"

"I'm in good hands. I am scared though." Tears formed in her eyes. "Jack, I love them so much."

"I know. So do I." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Beth. You and our family mean everything to me."

"You and our family mean everything to me too."

Jack smiled lovingly at her as the medical team whizzed by. "We can do this, babe. Let's meet our babies."

She took a deep breath, "Let's do this!"

…..

As the early morning sun rose in the clouds, Jack quietly stepped out to the waiting room. Only Hunter and Charlotte were awake. They were sitting around the little coffee table playing a game of Go Fish.

"Hey bud," he whispered.

"Dad!" Hunter jumped up and ran to his dad's arms. "Why are you in doctor clothes? Is Mom okay? What about the babies? Are they safe?"

"Your Mom is just fine, bud. Ready to meet your siblings?"

He nodded and followed his dad through the double doors.

"Jack?" Charlotte spoke softly. "Boys or girls?"

"Elizabeth wants to tell Hunter first. I'll be right back."

"But everything's okay?"

"Yeah. They had to do a C-section but everyone's fine."

That was all she needed to know. She let her son and grandson go to the rest of their family.

They slowly walked down the hall, Jack kept his hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Now you should know, Mom's got an IV in her arm, and she can't move a lot right now. But she's okay. They had to cut her belly right here to delivery the babies."

"Ouch… And the babies? They're okay?"

"They're great. Mom wants to be the one to introduce you to them, okay?"

"Okay. Let's do this!"

They reached Elizabeth's room and Jack quietly opened the door. Hunter shyly entered.

"Hi, sweetie." Elizabeth was positioned upright some in her bed, with a baby in each arm. There was a nurse to the side, ready to help the new mama as needed.

"Hi, Mom. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great." Hunter walked over to the side of the bed. Jack lifted him up to sit on his lap in front of Elizabeth. "Hunter James, I'd like you to meet your brother, Matthew Thomas; and your sister, Delaney Grace."

Sweet Hunter took in the sight. He sniffed away a few tears. "Hi Matthew. Hi Delaney. I'm your big brother. I love you already."

Jack hugged Hunter. "You're already a great big bro, you know that?"

"They look perfect, Mom."

"Just like you, love."


	50. Chapter 50

Day after the birth….

Tom and Julie took the afternoon the day after their wedding to go see their new niece and nephew. They were high on the newlywed side of life right then, but knowing they would be gone for a while and unable to see them, they wanted to make the time.

Julie knocked on the door and peeked her head in, in case Elizabeth was nursing them. "Hey, Beth."

"Julie, come in."

"Can Tom come in too?"

"Of course. They won't be eating for another half hour or so."

"Honey, it's safe," she told Tom with a smile. She handed Elizabeth a bouquet of flowers. "For you, sister. We are so happy for you."

"These are so pretty, Julie. Thank you. Feel free to pick them up," Elizabeth told them.

"Oh, I'm good," Tom said as he stood by the door.

"Don't be silly, Tom. Come hold them," Julie told him, pulling him by the hand.

"They are so small, babe. I don't want to hurt them."

She picked up Matthew and gently laid him in her husband's arms. "Don't worry. You will be fine."

Julie then picked up Delaney and sat next to Tom. "She's beautiful, Beth. She looks just like you."

"Thanks, Jules. Are you two ready for your big trip?"

"I'm ready for the honeymoon part," Julie said with a laugh. "I'm still not sure about the Kenya part."

"You will be fine," Tom told her for the hundredth time.

"If I get stung by a bird mosquito, I'm flying home."

"Seriously, babe?"

"Of course not. I'm not leaving you in a foreign country with bird mosquitos."

Tom smirked and kissed her lips. "I love you, wife."

"I love you, husband."

"Okay, you guys are cute and all but it's kind of making me jealous when my husband isn't here for me to kiss," Elizabeth teased.

"You know that I had to deal with you and Jack smooching for a long time before Tom and I got together."

"And we are newlyweds. It's a rule that we get to kiss, and other things, whenever we want," Tom teased back, wiggling his eyebrows at his wife.

"I guess you're right. You guys did wait a long time. I'm so happy for you both and I know you will have a wonderful trip."

"Thanks, Beth."

…

Elizabeth and the twins came home four days after they were born, all pronounced in good health but with strict instructions for Elizabeth to rest for six to eight weeks to heal from her caesarean.

That meant that Jack and his mom and Elizabeth's mom were on deck to help with anything and everything she might need.

Jack and Hunter were still supposed to be in school but Jack did have two weeks off planned for after their birth so he was there.

"Honey, we're home," Jack told her quietly, waking her up from their ride from the hospital.

"Thank you."

Hunter sat in the back with a clear view of the babies so he could tell them if they were waking up that way Elizabeth could ride in front.

Jack first had Hunter stay in the car with the twins while he helped Elizabeth inside.

"Yoohoo! Elizabeth! Don't you look wonderful?" Rosie said, waddling over from her house.

"I don't really feel it, Rosie, but thank you."

"Where are the babies? Did you have to leave them at the hospital? I know sometimes that happens. You poor dear."

"No, they are in the car."

"Alone? No, you should never leave the babies alone in a car, Elizabeth. I have read so many horror…."

"Rosemary!" Jack interjected. "Hunter is there and if you will allow me to get her inside, I will be right out to get them."

"Oh, well, I suppose that's fine. If you will be right back out."

"Yes, but if you want, you can go see the babies and Hunter," he suggested.

"I think I might do that. I haven't seen them yet."

"Go ahead," he called with a wave as he and Elizabeth walked slowly up the steps and inside.

Rosie opened the side door to the vehicle and smiled. "Well, aren't they precious?"

"I guess," Hunter said with a shrug. "What does precious mean?"

"Beloved," she said wistfully.

"What does that mean?" he wondered.

"Oh, nevermind, Hunter. They are cute."

"I know what that means." He looked at her with interest. "Do you have two babies inside your belly too?"

"No, mister, I do not. Only one."

"Oh. It must be a big one then."

"Okay, let's change the subject. What are the babies' names?"

"This one is Delaney and that one is Matthew."

"Oh, those are wonderful names."

"Thanks, Rosie," Jack said as he walked up. "Hunt, you can go ahead and go inside. Thanks for watching them, bud."

"You're welcome, Dad."

Jack walked around the far side of the vehicle and unlocked Delaney's car seat before coming over and doing the same for Matthew. "Do you want to come in and visit? Should be about an hour before they need to eat again so you can hold them if you would like."

"I would. I'm getting a bit of baby fever, I think."

"Not much longer for you."

"Nope. I'm due next week."

"That's exciting. Would you please get the door, Rosie?"

"Of course." She opened the door and they entered the house.

Elizabeth was in the new rocker recliner that her parents bought her as a baby gift. She was dozing so Jack took the babies to the couch and unbuckled Matthew. "Hey, buddy. Want Aunt Rosie to hold you?"

…..

Rosie went home an hour later feeling a bit jealous and so ready to meet her own daughter. "Lee?" When she received no answer, she sat on the couch and pouted. "Of course you aren't home yet," she grumbled. He had been working as much as possible while she was still pregnant. Thankfully, the station gave him a week off after she gave birth.

Her stomach growled and the baby kicked. "Okay, I'm guessing you are hungry, Noelle? So am I, sweetheart." She texted Lee to see if he could pick up some Chinese food for dinner because she didn't feel like cooking.

"Honey bunny, u there?"

"Yes, sweetheart. R U okay?"

"I'm hungry and so is our daughter. Any chance we can get Chinese?"

"Absolutely. Call it in and I will pick it up."

"Thanks!"

"Anything for my girls."

Rosie couldn't complain really. Lee took care of her and Noelle as if his life depended on it. She couldn't wait for the next stage that was coming. Being a parent was so important to her and she was going to try her hardest to keep their baby girl happy and healthy.

"I love you, sweet girl," she told her. "I can't wait for you to come out."

A bit later, Lee walked in the door quietly, thinking maybe Rosie would be sleeping. She usually was around this time of day. She was on the couch, curled up under a blanket, her arm around her tummy protectively.

Lee had no doubt she was going to be a good mother. Maybe a bit overwhelming, but only because she loved her so much.

He took the food to the kitchen and fixed her a plate of her favorites. General's chicken, medium, with sticky rice and two egg rolls. Then he took it in to the living room and put the plate on the table.

"Sweetheart? Dinnertime." He kissed her forehead and lips.

"Lee?"

"Who else would it be, Rosie?"

"Well, Lee. I didn't want you to find out this way, but I met someone."

"Very funny, dear."

"No really. His name is Sam and he is so handsome and smart."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. And he is a lawyer and he makes tons of money."

"Oh well, I guess lawyer's do make a lot. And since Sam is coming over, I will let you two have dinner. This looks delicious." He picked up her plate and fork and took a bite.

"Drop the fork, Coulter."

He laughed. "Why should I? You are cheating on me with a lawyer, for goodness sake. Couldn't you have picked like a garbage man or something?"

She leaned over and opened her mouth. He smiled and slipped a bite of chicken between her lips. "Mmm. Thank you, honey bunny."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

…..

Elizabeth handed Matthew to Jack and then burped Delaney.

"How are you feeling, babe?" Jack wondered. She had been pretty quiet since they got home.

"Tired. Sore. Overwhelmed."

"It's almost time for your meds. I'll get it for you. That will take care of the sore part."

"And the tired and overwhelmed part?"

"That will be solved in about ten minutes." He chuckled when Matthew let out a good size burp for such a little guy. "Good job, buddy. You are definitely a Thornton."

"What happens in ten minutes?"

"Backup is coming and then you and I are going to go upstairs and you will get to take a shower and go to sleep."

"Backup?"

"Yup. Your Mom and Dad are coming and will be here as long as we need them."

"Really?"

"Really."

Elizabeth was rewarded with a burp from Delaney too so she laid her on her lap and pulled down her oversized sweatshirt.

Hunter came into the room after his bath and sat on the couch. "Dad, can I hold Matthew?"

"Of course you can." He put a pillow under one of Hunter's arms and laid Matthew's head in the crook in his arm. "Now, hold him on your lap with this arm, Hunt."

Grace and William walked in few moments later.

"Grandma, Grandpa, look who I have!" Hunter said in a loud whisper.

"Wow, look at you, Hunt! Such a good big brother," Grandpa William told him, sitting down next to him.

Grace knelt next to Elizabeth and kissed her cheek. "How are you, sweetie?"

Elizabeth promptly started crying. "I don't know," she cried. "I just don't feel like me."

"Oh, Beth. This is why we are here. With Jack here to help and us too, you will feel better faster."

"I'm so tired."

Jack stood in front of her and assisted her out of the chair. "Come on, sweetheart. Shower then bed."

He helped her up the stairs when she declined his offer to carry her up them, leaving the kids downstairs with the grandparents.

After her nice warm shower, she let Jack help her into bed carefully. "I love you so much, Elizabeth," he told her with a kiss. "You are amazing and I am so lucky."

Her tears flowed from pure exhaustion and hormones. "Thanks," she croaked. "I love you too."

"Get some sleep, babe."

"Will you stay here? Just until I fall asleep?" she asked, her hand out for him to take.

"Of course."

He sat down on his side of the bed and held her hand. He didn't need to stay long. She was asleep within about two minutes, but he held her hand for a good half hour past that, just in case she woke up.

Then he headed downstairs to see to dinner.

He received a few congratulatory texts from Mike and Jane and from a few others. They wondered when would be a good time to come meet the babies. He told them to wait for a few days until Elizabeth was rested up and they got their bearings.

"Dad?" Hunter said, sitting on his stool at the counter.

"Yeah, bud?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, bud."

"No, I reallllllly love you."

"What do you want, Hunt? Does it involve money?"

"Nope! It's free!" he said with a huge grin.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Can we have Opal over to see the babies?"

Jack smiled and turned to look at Hunt. He was a super proud big brother for sure. "In a couple days. Mom needs a bit of time to rest before we have any more visitors unless it's family."

"She's going to be family one day," Hunter said matter-of-factly. "But, okay. I will ask her in a few days."

"Thanks for understanding, Hunt."

"You're welcome," he said, hopping off the stool and running back over to the sofa, slowing down when he got close. "Grandma, can I hold Laney?"

"I think she needs a diaper change first, unless you want to help me," Grace said.

"Yeah, I want to learn."

"Well, Matthew needs one too," William announced. "And it's a doozy, I think."

Jack laughed from the kitchen at the reaction of Hunter when he saw what was in the diapers. A lot of "Whoa!" and "Gross!" and "Ew!" came from the living room.

"How did so much poop come out of them?" he asked when they were all clean and smelling better.

About an hour later, the babies needed to eat so Jack carried them both upstairs to Elizabeth. He didn't want to wake her, but the babies would soon if he didn't so he took the initiative.

"Honey?" he whispered as he approached. "The babies are hungry."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I need your help getting up, please."

He laid them on the bed and helped put pillows behind Elizabeth's head and back and then, one at a time, helped her get the babies situated.

"Did you get some sleep?" he asked as he watched his children eat.

"Yeah. I need a lot more though."

She laid her head back and relaxed as they babies ate, once in a while adjusting if needed. After about ten minutes, she asked him to take Matthew and burp him so she could burp Delaney.

"This is our life now. I guess I can't do anything myself," she muttered, tears forming again.

"Elizabeth, we are a team, but I can let you do this if you want."

"I can't, Jack. That's my point. I can't burp both of them alone at the same time. I can't. It's not possible."

He knew that she was speaking from hormones and frustration and exhaustion. "Is that so bad?"

"I guess not… I don't know. I'm just tired. I don't know what I am saying."

"My guess is, there will be a time when you will do it yourself. Until then, if you are okay with it, I will help you. The way I see it, I helped make the babies and you did the hard work of carrying them and having them so I should help out when I can."

She stared at him and cried, yet again. This time she agreed with him. "Thank you, babe."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss before handing Matthew back to her. "I'm going to go get you some food and some water. I will be right back."

"Please don't leave. I need you to help me."

"You will be okay. I will be back before you need me again."

She watched him walk off and vowed not to panic. She could do it. She was a strong woman and had dealt with a lot in her life, not to mention criminals. She could deal with two little babies.

As she lay there watching them, Delaney looked up at her, fixing her gaze on her. "Hi, baby girl. I'm sorry I feel so unsure. I love you so much." She felt a tear run down her cheek. "I promise, I will be the best mom I can to you and your brothers." She looked over and Matthew was looking up at her too. "Hi there."

Jack stood in the hall and listened as Elizabeth talked to the babies. She was doing just fine just like he knew she would. He was so very proud of her and he loved her more than he thought possible. She heard her start telling Delaney that Matthew was going to burp first and to be patient while she figured out how to burp her too.

He hesitated and then walked in, setting her water and food on the table. "I see you got it handled."

"Not really. I still am only burping one at a time."

"And Delaney is just fine sleeping on your lap while you burp Matthew. You are doing fine, sweetheart."

She looked down and smiled. Yes, their lovely little girl was peacefully sleeping on her lap, her little rosebud lips still moving. "She's beautiful."

Jack nodded. "Just like her mother."

That night Jack got up around two a.m. to grab the twins to eat. As he walked over to the crib, he noticed Hunter sleeping on the floor next to the crib. As Delaney started squawking, Hunter woke up.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"She's hungry, son. Why don't you go sleep in your room? It's quieter in there."

"Because they need me. They need to know that I will protect them. It's my job." Hunter laid back down and turned over, falling back to sleep.

Jack picked up Delaney and took her over to Elizabeth who was getting ready to feed them. Then he went back for Matthew and changed his diaper before handing him to Elizabeth.

"I think Hunter is going to be a great dad someday, Elizabeth."

"I know he will. He has you for an example."

…..

A week later….

"Lee!" Rosie yelled, scaring him out of a sound sleep.

"What?"

"This is it! We need to go to the hospital."

"What? What do you mean?" He was still trying to wake up so he wasn't fully comprehending what was going on.

"It's time to go to the hospital. Now, Lee." She swung her legs to the side of the bed and moaned through a contraction. "Oh gosh. Can you hurry, please?"

He dressed quickly, grabbed her bag that she had packed by the closet and helped her into a pair of sweats. Then they walked slowly down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to moan through another contraction.

Lee walked her to the car and dialed the doctor to let her know they were going to the hospital.

They made good time, mostly because at three in the morning, there wasn't too much traffic on that particular route. The other part was Lee wasn't, absolutely wasn't, going to deliver his own baby. It was best left for the trained medical professionals. So he made sure to go as fast as he could legally go to get them there.

He pulled up to the doors at the hospital and rushed inside to let them know they arrived. A nurse followed him back out with a wheelchair.

For the next few hours, Lee marveled at his wife. She was so calm and quiet during contractions, he almost didn't know she was having them and on top of that, she refused to have the epidural that she had wanted her whole pregnancy. "You are doing so good, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear as she rested. "I'm so proud of you."

The doctor walked in and sat down. "How are we doing, Rosemary?"

"I don't know. I guess fine."

"I'm going to check and see how far along you are. So just try to relax for me, okay?"

"I will try."

A moment later, the doctor peeled off his rubber gloves and smiled. "Well, won't be too much longer now. You are about 9 centimeters. You two should get to meet your baby within the next half hour or so."

Rosie smiled and looked at Lee. She couldn't believe it. It was finally happening. He smiled back and kissed her. "Let's meet our little girl, sweetheart."

And about an hour later, she was born. A sweet 7lb 4 oz baby girl. Noelle Adrienne Coulter.

Her parents couldn't help but be completely in love, as it should be.

For Lee and Rosie, and Jack and Elizabeth, their children were the representation of the strong, enduring love they had for each other and their life that they had now, was wonderful and unexpected. That being said, it was exactly what they wanted.

 _Thank you for everything readers! Epilouge coming soon._


	51. Epilogue

18 Years Later….

Hunter sat by the large bay window in the front of his two-story suburban home, less than an hour outside of the city of Philadelphia. Three years before, he and his wife Opal, his childhood sweetheart moved out of their apartment in inner-city Philly to prepare to start their family.

Starting a family turned out to be harder than they thought it would be. After a number of heartbreaks and disappointments they made the decision to try out foster care with the intent to adopt someday. It wasn't a hard decision. In fact, it had always been in the front of Hunters mind as a possibility, given his history. The process to get started seemed long, but it was worth it knowing one day, they'd bring their child home.

Today was that day. They'd been matched with a pair of siblings, 5 year old Malachi and 3 year old Nadia, who needed a forever home. They'd had a few visits with the children at the Foster Center in the city and now with the children being officially cleared for adoption, it was time to bring them home. Needless to say, Hunter and Opal were anxious and very excited.

The call they'd received letting them know the children's case was now ready for them to move forward with the adoption had come just two days before. Hunter let his boss at the Chesterbrook Police Department, where he worked as an police officer, know that he would need a couple days off starting today to help his kids adjust. Given that his boss was his "Uncle" Lee Coulter, he more than understood and gave him a week off instead.

For Hunter and Opal, the better part of the day before was spent getting the kids room finished. They'd done a bit here and there prior to, but just in case the whole thing fell through and they tried not to get too excited. The social worker suggested for the time being that the kids share a room, thinking they'd be more comfortable in the new surroundings if they were together. They'd gone through a lot together and for a while, the only ones they could trust were each other.

Today Hunter put the finishing touches on everything while Opal was still at work. Her vacation was supposed to have started after lunch, but she was late. Thus, Hunter's constant vigil at the window.

As he waited, he felt the phone in his back pocket vibrate and reached to answer it.

"Hey, Matt," Hunter greeted his 18 year old brother.

"Am I an uncle yet?"

"No, not yet. They'll be here tonight though."

"Ah! I can't wait! How do you feel?"

"Nervous some, but good. I'm ready for this. How's the music world?"

Matthew Thomas Thornton was the spitting image of Jack, except for his mother's blue eyes. He still lived in the city where they grew up. After high school he received an offer for a prestigious internship to play trumpet with the Philadelphia Symphony Orchestra. He loved music, whether it be with the orchestra or playing jazz gigs in the city, he was in love.

"Not bad. I'm playing with the guys at a blues club tonight. Should be fun."

"Nice, bud! I don't know the next time I'll get out to see you but I'll try as much as I can."

"No worries, bro. You've seen me play a lot over the years. Now you've got the kids to focus on, alright?"

"Thanks Matt."

The brothers talked for a few more minutes before they said their goodbyes.

Soon after, Opal's little blue car pulled into the driveway. Like a nervous wreck, she gathered her belongings and hurried to the front door. Hunter opened the door to help her with her things.

"I'm so sorry! So sorry! My last patient ran long. I had this skittish Great Dane that needed a blood draw."

"A skittish Great Dane?" Hunter laughed loudly. "How did you even manage? The thing must be twice the size of you at least."

"Hey, I may be little but I'm mighty!" Opal stood with her hands on her hips.

"Don't I know it?" He wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her deeply. He'd loved this woman in one way or another for most of his life. Starting this next chapter with her meant everything. She wrapped her arms around his next, returning his affections with just as much desire as he showed her.

"Today's the day, love. Our kids are coming home."

"I know. They've had a tough young life," Hunter spoke softly as he looked away.

"Then who better than you to show them that it's going to be okay?" She kissed his lips tenderly. "You are going to be a wonderful father, Hunter James. I'm so lucky to be married to you."

Holding her a little tighter he said, "You know, my dad always said what made him a great father was having my mom by his side. I feel the same when it comes to you. We make a great team, Opal Thornton. I'm so glad I get to walk this life with you." He leaned in for another kiss but just as their lips were about to touch she gasped.

"Brownie!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I have to get Brownie!"

"You mean that old bear you had as a kid? Why do you need it now?"

"Nadia. She's only three and this is going to be so new and scary for her. She needs the bear." Hunter just smiled. "Don't give me that look! I know you have your Thornton hockey jersey all ready for Malachi."

"For the record, I ordered one for Nadia too. They'll get them on adoption day. As for you, I'm smiling because I love you. I love seeing you as a mom. You were made for this, babe."

Opal beamed. Just as she was about to say something affectionate she noticed the clock and gasped again. "Oh gosh! They'll be here any minute!"

The house phone rang as Opal was coming back down stairs. This time it was Hunter's sister. Opal picked up first and then the couple went to sit on the couch.

"Hey, Laney!"

"Hey, Opal! Are they there? How's it going?"

"Not here yet, any minute though. They'll be here for a little bit to settle in and then we get to have dinner with them. I'm so excited!"

"Oh, my gosh! That's so cool! I really can't wait to meet them!"

Delaney Grace Thornton, nicknamed Laney, was a freshman in the childhood education department of the same college their father taught at. She had her mother's curly hair and her father's dimples.

"We can't wait for you guys to meet them too. You'll be there for the big family dinner in a couple weeks right?" Opal and Hunter had decided to give the kids time to settle in before introducing them to the whole family.

"Yup! Wouldn't miss it!"

"Great. Oh, here's your brother."

Hunter took the phone and gave his wife a tender kiss on her cheek. "Hey sis, how's it going?"

"Good! Classes are good, life on campus is good."

"Is that Hickam guy giving you any problems?"

"Seriously Hunter? You do realize you are referring to my boyfriend, right? Not just some random guy I met at a club or something."

"Semantics. How's that going anyway?"

"Wonderful, really. I think I love him."

"Ugh, I don't need to hear that…"

"You asked how it was going!" she laughed.

"Yeah but… ugh."

Laney and Evan Hickam had been best friends all through grade school. Their senior year that friendship turned into something more and they'd been happily dating ever since.

"Sorry, big brother, but he's not going anywhere. Can I bring him to the big family dinner? Or should I ask Opal? She's the nice one anyway. He's excited to meet the kids too."

"If you must," Hunter faked annoyance.

"Hunter James! You are such an annoying, overprotective brother." She laughed. "You know he's terrified of you right? Even more so than he is of Dad or Matt."

"Good! That was the goal."

Opal was still next to him on the couch and gave his arm a swat. "You're shameless, honey!"

"You're right. I'm sorry, Laney. Of course he can come. Look, I should let you go. The social worker will be here to drop the kids off soon. Talk to you later?"

"Yes! Call me later or email me or something. I want to hear everything!"

"Alright," he laughed. "Love you, little sis."

"Love you! Congrats. You're going to be a great parents."

Fifteen minutes later, a silver mini van pulled up to the curb of their home.

"They're here!" Opal squealed. "Hunt, let's go meet them outside." She took his hand and the two walked out onto the front lawn of their home. A slender, medium height woman with blond and grey curly hair stepped out of the van and began walking towards them.

"Hi Mrs. Shepard," Hunter smiled.

"Hunter, we've known each other for years. I think you can call me Faith now."

"Sorry. Old habits."

"It's okay," she giggled. "Are you two ready? I can't tell you how happy this makes me. I still remember the day I introduced you and your father when you got placed, Hunter."

"One of the best days of my life. Thank you for all you did for me. These guys too. I promise you, we'll always love and care for them."

"I have no doubts. Shall we?" She walked back over to the van and opened the slider door.

Hunter and Opal walked over to stand in front of the kids once they were out. Hunter knelt down in front of them, Opal at his side with her hand on his back.

"Hey, guys. Remember us?"

Malachi nodded.

Opal could feel her eyes watering. This was it, these two precious little ones were hers, and soon they'd carry the Thornton name.

"Want to come inside?" she asked. "We have a room ready for you."

"I want Nadia to stay with me." For such a little guy, Malachi had a stern, protective stature. His brown eyes pierced through Hunter like a laser. He wrapped his little arm around his sister. "She's safer with me."

"I promise you, Malachi, Nadia, you are safe here. Opal and I love you very much. Taking care of you is very important to us."

"Ok." He relaxed a bit, but not completely. "Can we stay together though?"

"How do bunkbeds sound?" Opal reached out her hand to Nadia. The little girls with her long caramel colored hair and deep blue grey eyes nodded, but said nothing. In all their visits over the past couple weeks, they hadn't heard her utter a word. Nor had the staff at the foster center.

"Awesome." Hunter clapped his hands. "Let's go check it out."

Faith said her goodbyes and gave Hunter a hug. "I'm proud of you, Hunter Thornton. You are such a good man."

"Thank you Mrs. I mean Faith. We'll be in touch."

Later while Opal was busy making dinner, Taco Tuesday, she knew it was the kid's favorite, Hunter tended to the kids. After packing away their ratty duffle bags he walked back up the stairs again to check on the kids. They were in their room getting used to their new surroundings. Standing just outside their bedroom door, he heard Nadia talk for the first time. She had no idea he was there. Her voice was soft and meek, yet beautiful.

"Mally, we have our own beds. Isn't that great?" Nadia whispered. "Mine is princesses."

"I got superheroes." Malachi climbed down and sat on the bed with his sister. "You okay here?"

She nodded. "They're nice. But what if we get taken back?"

"Mrs. Faith said that won't happen. And our new dad is a cop."

"What? No! Cops are scary!"

Hunter knocked on the door. "May I come in?" Malachi nodded. Hunter had spent a lot of time over the past couple weeks since meeting Mal and Nadia thinking about what it had been like to be that small, scared little boy that was dropped off at Jack Thornton's home in the city. He wanted to do for these kids what Jack and later Elizabeth had done for him. Now it was his turn.

He walked over to sit on the bed with the kids. "Can I tell you guys something?" They nodded. "When I was around your age, I had to go to foster care too. My mom wasn't good at keeping me safe and she let some mean people be around me. Then one day, she got in trouble and the police came to get her. I was very scared. They took me to a place where I spent a couple days before I got to go live with my adopted dad. Your grandpa Jack. It took me a bit to learn that the police were just trying to help me."

"That happened to us," Malachi muttered. "We weren't safe before."

"I know. I'm so very sorry for what happened to you two. You are both very special, and Opal and I so excited to have you guys as our son and daughter now. We really hope you will be happy and feel safe here with us."

"We are," the little boy said. He looked to Nadia reassuringly. "We'll be okay now."

Dinner time was beautiful in the new parent's eyes. Nadia remained quiet. But both Opal and Hunter were hopeful that in time she would open up more. Mal was a regular chatterbox, wanting to know everything about their new family. He even asked if they could get a dog someday. The answer to that was yes! They had wanted a dog for a while. Opal being a veterinarian, she was always ready for a dog. They just wanted to get their family off the ground first. By the end of dinner, it was decided that after the adoption was finalized, they'd go get a dog to celebrate.

"So Nadia and I will have the same adoption day as the dog! So cool! I want a husky. Or a basset. Maybe a golden."

When it was time for bed, it became clear that it would take some time to get the kids use to the routine of the house. They'd never really had a bedtime before. Sure there was a bit of one at the foster center, but still. It was almost 9:30 and Hunter and Opal had been reading to the kids for over an hour. They absolutely loved books. Even more so, they loved the affections and undivided attention of two loving parents.

Hunter's cell buzzed in his pocket. He looked at the screen. "It's my parents."

"Our new grandparents?" Mal asked.

"Yup. You mind if I go talk to them?" He nodded. Hunter kissed them each and headed downstairs to call his parents back.

It only took one ring for his mom to answer. "Hi, sweetheart!"

"Hey, Mom. How are you?"

"I'm great. Your father's here too."

"Hey, son."

"Hey, Dad. So I guess you're calling to check up on your grandkids?"

"Oh, I love the sound of that!" Elizabeth gushed. She was still working for the Philly Police department, but now she was a decorated detective. Jack was still working at the University and now had a full class load. He loved it. "How are they holding up?"

"Pretty good under the circumstances. Nadia isn't saying anything to us but she'll talk to Mal. Opal gave her a stuffed bear just before we started bedtime and she hasn't let that thing go."

"Their quietness sounds just like you," Jack remembered. "I felt like I was talking to myself for the first two weeks!"

"Really? When'd I start talking?"

"The first noise, other than the occasional sniffles or tears, which broke my heart by the way, was you….laughing."

"Laughing?"

"Yeah, you…" Jack chuckled warmly. "I was trying to make dinner and I went to flip a pancake. It landed behind me on the floor."

Hunter laughed, "You must have looked like a goof trying to catch it."

"Apparently so because you couldn't stop laughing. I loved that sound."

"So what you're saying is we need to keep talking, even if she won't talk to us, and don't be afraid to look a little ridiculous?"

"Exactly."

"How's Malachi?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's doing better. His comfort level seems to fluctuate. Almost like he's afraid to get too comfortable. One minute he's asking about getting a dog, the next he seems ready to bolt if needed. We just need to remind him that he's safe and doesn't need to feel like he has to guard Nadia all the time. He's a tough kid. They both are. I just wish we'd met them sooner. Before..."

"You can't think like that." Jack added. "I used to live in the land of "what if". It doesn't do you any good."

"I agree with your father. We've all gone through hard things, but God has been good to us. He brought you to Jack, brought me to the two of you, and what a wonderful life we've had together with Laney and Matthew. Now you have your own family. It's your turn, son. We're so proud of you."

"Thanks, guys. I love you so much."

"We love you too. We should let you go. Tell Opal and the kids we love them. See you soon, okay?"

"At the big Thornton Family dinner?"

"You betcha. It will be great," Jack said with a laugh.

Hunter headed back up to his family. Opal was finishing what she had told the kids was the absolute last book of the night. He went to the bed and picked up Nadia and held close. He was just about to let her go because she seemed uneasy, but she relaxed and rested her head against his chest. If he wasn't already in love with the little one, this would have done it.

"Alright. Now you two, it's time to sleep. Safe and sound in your warm beds, okay? Tomorrow we can find some fun stuff to do."

"Legos and more books?" Malachi asked.

"You bet. Maybe we can even go get ice cream," Hunter said giving the boy a high-five.

Opal turned to Nadia. "Do you like ice cream, sweetie?" She nodded. "Alright then, it's a date!"

Hunter helped Malachi climb up into his bed and gave him a kiss. "Do you like the superheroes?"

"Yeah. Superman's my favorite."

"Oh yeah? When I was a kid mine was Batman."

"What do you mean was, honey?" Opal laughed. "Whose Batman PJ's and boxers have I been washing for the past few years?"

"Huh, what? I don't know what you're talking about." Hunter winked at Mal. "Goodnight, Malachi. I love you."

"Goodnight, Mama. Night, Dada."

"Night, sweetie," Opal smiled then bent down to tuck in Nadia under the princess comforter with a kiss. Hunter gave her a kiss as well. "Night, my princess."

Nadia looked up at them with her deep grey blue eyes. "Night, Dada. Night, Mama."

And just like that, Hunter finally understood what it was like. He felt like a father. He would never stop being grateful for the love he had been given, and could now pass forward. Sometimes, it's the unexpected that bring us the most joy.

Thank you all for taking this journey with us. As bittersweet as it is for us to end this story, we're excited for our next story which we've already started working through! Follow us here and you'll know when we start posting again. Until then, if you liked this story you may like some of our other stories. Check out our individual stories under the names Kksaunt1 and Km802.


End file.
